The Mina Chronicles
by lesmisgirl
Summary: Daughter of Dr. Van Helsing, Whilhelmina is bright, cunning, and dedicated scholar of the Supernatural. When her father begins training her as his apprentice, Mina finds companionship in one of his patients, Count Dracula. Their meeting sets a propehcy into motion, one of which no one speaks. As she unravels the mysteries, Mina finds herself drawn deeper into the darkness.
1. The Beginning

Mina heard the slam of the front door and echoed it with the shutting of her novel. Her father was home, come to relieve her of her horrifically boring day. Granted, most of it was gone by now. Outside the window, she saw the orange rim of the setting sun behind the navy topped trees. It seemed this twilight hour was the only time she got to see her father. He finished teaching at the university at four, returned to her at five, only to leave once more at eight to visit a long term patient of his. The three hours she spent with him were always brief, but they were her favorite of the day.

"Father!" Mina rushed toward him, meeting him in their green walled foyer. His wrinkled face lit to see her as they met in an embrace. The hard covers of his textbooks pushed into her back as they hugged. Mina pulled away, smiling at him broadly. "How were your classes today?" Her father sighed, setting his books onto the shelf next to them.

"Spring time always make them less inclined to work," he said of his students. Her father, Dr. Van Helsing, taught Medical Sciences at the University. A strong believer that women were just as capable as men, he taught Mina all he taught his students and more. The University only permitted boys to actually _go_ to classes.

They moved to his library, a small room stuffed to the ceiling with books, oddities, and a peculiar smell of dust. He sat in his chair, a fading blue thing of cloth, and Mina sat on her usual wooden seat.

"We'll barely cover two chapters of the book before break at the rate we're going." He sighed.

Mina laughed, "And how are John and Arthur?" Old school mates of Mina and her dearest friend Lucy, John and Arthur were going on to be scholars of their own. A fact of which Mina was bitterly jealous.

Her father edged forward, "They're probably the worst of it." He smiled, leaning back with a tired sigh. Mina couldn't see how he was able to keep so busy and not collapse from the stress of it. Though classes were only three days a week, he spent the rest of the time grading papers or visiting patients. One, in particular, he visited every night without any fail. A Count Dracula who lived three miles away at Carfax manor. A distance her father insisted was easily walkable and refused to take the carriage.

"Are you feeling all right, father?" Mina asked. He always looked tired after teaching, but seemed particularly fatigued at the moment. He probably caught something from walking in the rain a few nights back. _Stupid, stubborn-_

He sat up, "I'm right as rain, dear."

Mina studied him, "Perhaps the Count could do without you for a night-"

"No, no." Van Helsing dismissed it immediately, standing up as if in protest. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

Mina pursed her lips, "I'm sure he could do without you for _one_ night."

Her father sighed, "He's one of my…special patients, Mina."

Her eyes widened at the words. Her father hadn't taken a special patient since Mina was no more than a child. Van Helsing was…more forward thinking in his practice. Though sceptics called his work occult, Mina new it to be no more than a study of the supernatural. She'd spent her whole life knowing this science to be true, and was shocked when her father had explained that not many men shared this ideal. It quickly became a secret between her and her father, this study of the unexplained. In fact, half of his dilapidated library was devoted to books on the topic, many of which Mina had helped him to write.

She crossed her hands, "What is his species?" An excited light came to her father's eyes. It was rare for him to get a special patient. Supernatural species were few and far between in the civilized world, and few knew to seek him out. Van Helsing kept this part of his doctorial practice very quiet.

"A Nosferatu," he breathed in anticipation. "A very old, very powerful vampire. 418 years old to be exact about it."

Mina nodded, "Is he…civilized?"

The light in Van Helsing's eyes grew, "Yes, very. In fact, he moved here to be closer to people. He spent many years alone, but wants to come back into public. Understandable, it's very common with his kind. They cannot stay in one place for too long for fear of being recognized for what they are."

"How does he feed?" Mina remembered from her father's teaching that there were many ways a vampire could feed. Killing was an obvious choice and the one used most commonly. The next was the taking of a familiar, a sort of human companion who serves as the blood for the vampire. That one in particular always made Mina feel very uncomfortable. She was not immediately disgusted by the idea but something about it made her feel very odd. Another was stored blood, such as from a blood bank. The final was animals, which was only resulted to if no other options were available or practical.

Her father turned away, "Blood bags, from the hospital-"

"Father!" Mina gasped.

"I only take twice a week. It's unnoticeable!"

"It's unethical!" Mina pressed. Her father had stood once more, grasping a book shelf as he did. _He isn't well at all_. As if to prove her thought, he coughed heartily into his elbow. Mina reached his shoulder.

"Father, you shouldn't go out tonight. It's going to rain."

"I have to," he said hoarsely. "I'm bringing him the blood tonight."

Mina groaned, "Fine, but I am coming with you."

"No," he dismissed her, fighting to stand on his own. He'd grown a shade paler, and was baring all the signs of a cold. Mina crossed her arms, raising a brow in defiance. "The Count is a fine man, Mina, but unaccustomed to others…"

"I'm sure he's seen a woman before," Mina pressed. A smirk grew upon her elfish face. "And I am not afraid."

"It's not you I-"

There was a knock upon the library door. Her father beckoned them in. It was their housekeeper, announcing dinner. She was dismissed, and Van Helsing seemed to think Mina had nothing more to say. He was wrong.

"I want to go with you father. I sit aimlessly in this house most days, and I've read nearly every book in this library." Her father didn't respond. "I am coming with you. I'll learn your trade. Maybe I can't be a doctor, but this is something I can do. I'll be a-"

"Yes, yes, all right," he gruffed, and Mina giggled with joy. In a rush of emotion, she swooped down and kissed her father on the cheek. He couldn't hide the smallest of smiles growing under his facial hair. Mina knew he couldn't say no to her for long.

"So I want to hear everything about this Count Dracula," Mina said as they walked to dinner. "Oh, and we're taking the carriage tonight. You'll probably faint if you try to walk and I am not carrying you."

"You're a rather difficult girl, do you know that?"

Mina smirked, "I wonder who I got that from?"


	2. The Visit

It was the sort of place you'd expect a man named Count Dracula to live. Carfax was an old, greyish stone castle that looked like it couldn't fall if you ran into it with a barge. It was overtly large and garish, which was probably why it was in the middle of nowhere. The expansive lands kept it far away from any public areas. Mina doubted many people would venture out here of their own accord. It was a domineering place, like something out of a Penny Dreadful. _I _would_ expect a vampire to live here…_

Van Helsing's coughing brought Mina's eyes away from the carriage window and to her father. He dismissed his daughter's concerned look, and simply coughed into his faded white handkerchief. Mina made a mental note to call a doctor for her father. He always hated having other physicians looking at him, and insisted he could take care of himself. _Well, he'll have to listen to me now_.

As the carriage clipped its way further to the looming castle, Mina thought of what her father had told her about the Count. He'd moved from Transylvania about twenty years ago and had been wandering before moving into Carfax last winter. He's 418, but with the appearance of a man in his thirties. During Van Helsing's visits, he would bring The Count blood on Tuesdays and Fridays, and would help with whatever else he needs. Van Helsing usually would give him lessons on modern culture, or modern topics. Mina's father didn't seem too keen on the idea of Mina giving lessons, but Mina insisted that she was just as qualified. Her father then started coughing again and Mina saw the argument as finished.

They made it to the entrance, where Mina grabbed her father's bag before he could protest and helped him from the carriage. The castle seemed even more domineering from so close. Yet something about it was intriguing, as if pulling her into some mystical dream. She ignored that fancy thought as it played through her mind. Perhaps she'd been reading too much of the romantics.

Her father went inside without so much as a knock, and Mina followed him. She'd been expecting some large, empty ugly place when she stepped inside but found herself much in the contrary. Carfax was breathtaking. It was not that dark place of nightmares it seemed from the outside. It was light, and grand, with far more white and gold than black and grey. Large windows adorned the walls, letting in the bright starlight. Statues, paintings, and all sort of art was put up in every corner. Mina stopped gapping once her father erupted into even more heavy coughing and trotted into another room to sit down. _This library is breathtaking_, she thought, looking at the grand room of books. Nothing like her small library at home, this one was nearly the size of her whole house with light green colors and millions of books.

She heard the click of boots. Turning, she saw a very tall man who seemed more alien than human. He was tall enough to not seem small in the grand room. His hair was dark as ink at the bottom of the well. His face was pale, and gaunt enough to leave grey shadows in his sharp cheeks. Mina could tell just by looking that this must be The Count she and her father had talked about all evening.

Mustering up all courage and confidence, Mina walked towards him and stuck out her right hand.

"Wilhelmina Van Helsing," she imitated the voice she'd heard her father use many times while meeting new patients. The Count stared at her, an amused grin growing in the corner of his mouth. She could tell what he was thinking: _women don't shake hands. Women aren't meant to be so forward._ But Mina was not to back down_. I will be treated as a professional._

Whatever qualms he may possess, The Count extended his hand and grasped Mina's small one in his own_. He is so cold_, she thought, as his ice hand grasped her own. _Well, he is not alive…_

"Count Dracula," he said with a hint of an Eastern accent.

"Yes, I know," Mina said, causing him to laugh ever so slightly. Mina felt a flush rise in her cheeks, and bit her tongue to keep her temper down. She dropped his hand, swallowing that tickling nervousness growing in the back of her throat. "My father is very ill-"

"I'm fine!"

Mina ignored him, "So I will be taking his place tonight." The Count stayed silent with only that annoying smirk slapped upon his inhumanly pale face. Mina tried to calm the water boiling in the pit of her stomach. "I assure you, sir, I am very qualified to help you." She heard her father sigh at her outburst. _I don't care, I will not be patronized by this man._

"I am sure you are, Miss Van Helsing," he said very kindly, almost making Mina regret her temper. Almost. "Might I offer you some tea, Dr. Van Helsing?"

Mina looked back at her father, who nodded his request. He reached his hand into the bag, and pulled out the wine bottle full of the blood they'd come to deliver. Van Helsing held it out to Mina, who grasped it her hand. In her mind, the bottle felt oddly warm to her, and her stomach churned at the thought of its contents. It's better that the alternative, she thought as she brought the wine bottle to The Count. An image of someone biting into her throat played into her mind, a vision she instantly dismissed.

"Thank you, Miss Van Helsing," he said as she handed him the bottle. "Might I offer you anything?" Mina instantly declined, so quickly in fact that she felt a bit rude. _I'm just not quick to trust people I don't know_, she wanted to explain, but kept the sentiment to herself. He showed no outward signs of offense, so Mina chose not to think much on it. He left the room, gone to fetch tea.

Mina sat next to her father, "He's not going to drink that now, is he?"

Her father shrugged, "Perhaps not with you here and your obvious distaste of him."

"Father!"

He laughed, "You're quite all right, dear. His lifestyle is rather off-putting to most." Mina smiled, unable to form the words for an argument. It wasn't that she was off-put by him or his life. Vampires had always been fascinating to her as creatures. Perhaps meeting one was what was odd. He looked very…human. A tall, handsome man with dark hair and sharp features. His eyes were red-tinted, and had a look of constant vigilance, which she could understand for someone like him. He would be human to anyone who did not know.

No, she was not disgusted by his life…Perhaps she was disgusted by how much it intrigued her. _Nonsense_, she shook the thought from her mind,

Just then The Count appeared once more with a small silver tray of tea. Mina noted he'd laid out _two_ teacups.

"In case you change your mind," he half whispered to her as he set the tray on the small coffee table. Mina could feel herself blushing for an entirely different reason now. The Count sat in the wooden arm chair opposite them, his long pale hands arched like spiders upon the ornate arms.

"Any more odd symptoms today, Count?" Mina's father asked in a raspy voice. He leaned forward, gingerly lifting the silver tea pot and pouring out the copper colored liquid. He made Mina one, no cream, two sugars, just as always.

"Not today, no," he said, his eyes flickering to Mina for just a moment. _He does look like a spider_, Mina thought looking to his hands again.

She spoke up, "What sort of odd symptoms?" Her father sighed. "Father, if I am to follow after you I need to know these things."

"Are you your father's apprentice then, Miss Van Helsing?" The Count as though she were some disillusioned child claiming they wanted to pilot a ship to the moon_. I suppose everyone is but an amusing child to him_, a part of her thought. _So what?_ Her temper shouted back. _That's no excuse to be rude._

Mina straightened, "Yes, I am, my lord."

"One doesn't hear much of female apprentices. Or female physicians for that matter."

"Just because one doesn't hear of them does not mean they don't happen," Mina answered curtly. The Count seemed very entertained by this outburst, but in an entirely different way. The angry breathing next to her reminded her that her father wasn't entirely happy with her display, and Mina knew he was partially right. It was no way to talk to a patient. Or to a Count for that matter.

"My Lord," Mina half bent her head, but would not break from his eyes. She looked away to sip her tea. It was much better that she was expecting.

He smirked, "To answer your question, Miss Van Helsing, I'd been feeling a bit on edge lately. It went away today, however."

"Wonderful, my lord," Van Helsing answered before his daughter could make another scene. "Have you any other complaints you need addressed?"

"None, sir," The Count said kindly. Though he could be condescending, Mina could see that his respect for her father was real_. So he does have _some_ redeeming qualities,_ a dry part of her thought. And he kept glancing at her. Or perhaps she was glancing at him. Maybe it was mutual. Before any more thoughts on the matter, Van Helsing erupted into another stream of violent coughing, so much so that his hand shook his tea all over in a scatter shower of copper.

"Father," Mina chided, grabbing napkins from the tea tray. Yet The Count was by their side too fast for comfort and helped with the cleanup. Mina took the tea cup and set it onto the saucer. "We need to go home, father. You aren't well at all." She continued before he could utter words. Mina looked to The Count. "I will be filling in for my father for the time being-"

"Mina!" Van Helsing croaked.

The Count handed him his handkerchief, "I am all right if Miss Van Helsing wishes to continue for you, sir. You do need to rest." Mina was surprised at his consent, but took it as a good sign. It would give Mina something to do with her days. It would give her the purpose she'd been looking for. _I wasn't expecting my purpose to be Doctor for the Supernatural, but so be it._

Her father looked to both of them, and Mina could see the slow crawling of acceptance come over his face.

"All right," he said finally. "But the visits will be in the daytime. And only until I am well again."

"Of course, father," Mina said, helping him to stand up. She looked to The Count, "If that's fine with you, my lord?"

"Perfectly, Miss Van Helsing."

"Good," she said with a poke of her chin. "Now, we will be off. I will see you tomorrow, Count Dracula." Mina stuck out her hand once more. It was silly, but it made her feel so important to shake hands with someone. It made her feel strong.

The Count shook it, just the slightest of smirks upon his face. He helped Mina and her father to their carriage, making sure Van Helsing was in before helping her.

"Tomorrow then, Miss Van Helsing," he said as he helped her into the carriage.

"Tomorrow, my lord," she replied as they shut the door.

Mina could not keep a smile from forming on her lips as they took the bumpy road back to their home_. I did it! I met with a patient and was as professional as father ever was. I'm nearly going to be a doctor! _Her father snored as he fell asleep on the bench in front of her_. But The Count…he was quite odd, but I suppose you expect that of someone of 400 years. He seemed to think me very comical. I'll show him. I'll be a good doctor. A grand doctor. He won't smile at me like a diverting little child…_

_I'm going to be amazing_, Mina decided. And she was very set in her decision.


	3. Meetings

"Sorry to surprise, Mina, darling, but I've just been dying to see you," Lucy Westenra floated into Mina's home like some great, pink butterfly. Her dress truly was an alarming shade of pink, but it somehow did not clash with her bright auburn hair. She always had the latest fashions from her frequent trips into London, and Mina was certain she was seeing one now. But Mina didn't really have the time to admire the dress. She was to see The Count in but two hours and thought she may die of nerves.

"Wonderful to see you, Lucy," Mina embraced her friend as she led her into the house. "How was London?"

"Amazing," Lucy sighed, walking into Mina's meek sitting room. It had been her mother's parlor, but Mina found little use for it herself. She did not sew much, nor found any joy in knitting. No, Mina spent far more time off in her father's library than the sitting room. It was mostly for Lucy's visits.

Lucy Westenra had become Mina's school friend almost instantly. Lucy was just as strong-willed as Mina, and they fought over what game to play during their free time nearly every day. Neither would yield and so none of the children ever got to do anything. At some point, they set aside their animosity and became friends instead. But while Mina went back to a small country house at the end of the day, Lucy went to a grand manor home on the other side of town.

"It's just so lively, Mina," Lucy said with a dreamy look. "It feels like a place where something unbelievable may happen to you. You must come with me next time."

"I'd love to," Mina replied with a smile, taking the seat across from her friend. "I'll call us some tea, Lucy, but I'm afraid we must be brief today."

Lucy shrugged suggestively, "Got a suitor on the way, Mina?"

"I'm not very desirable to suitors, Lucy," Mina glanced around her small parlor. It was nice, yes, but nothing grand. The yellow flower wallpaper was fading, the gold border turning to brown. The white fireplace was crumbling from being sedentary for so long. No, she hadn't the wealth to truly tempt a man, nor had she ever tried to. She supposed she'd get married at some point, but it had never been a pressing matter. Her father was too busy to think of such things and she hadn't a mother to fuss over her.

No, marriage was not something Mina thought of much. Perhaps she'd meet a handsome stranger and fall passionately in love, but she would not be troubled if that didn't come to her. She could be content marrying for comfort, she supposed. _Oh, this gives me a headache._

Lucy spoke quickly, "You're very beautiful, Mina, you'd be surprised how easily men are swayed by a pretty face."

"Ah, but it's my wits that may turn them away," she joked as she stood to call for tea.

Lucy spoke, "I think a man would be horribly stupid himself to not want an intelligent wife. What sort of man wants to spend his life with a pretty woman with the wits of a wooden board? It requires lots of wit to be a wife and run an estate. Any man who thinks otherwise is daft and deserves to pay for women to give them their time?"

"Right-o, Lucy!" Mina said with a belly laugh. "Did you participate in some rallies while you were in London?"

Lucy blushed, "No, but I spent quite a bit of time with irksome men. Now, go get us some tea and you can tell me who's so important that they get to steal you away from me."

**OOO**

"What is he sick with?" Lucy asked after Mina finished her story. Lucy sipped her tea, her brown eyes bulging to hear more. Honestly, Mina hadn't thought her story to be all that entertaining. Lucy had gasped at Mina's outbursts and laughed at her temper, but it was not much of a shocking story.

"Just routine things," Mina said dismissively. She wasn't about to let go of his secret. Confidentiality was a doctor's practice. "It's mostly for him to become acclimated to life in London."

Lucy frowned, "Poo. I was hoping it was something dreadful."

Mina raised a brow, "Whatever for?" Her friend leaned forward, the taffeta of the pink dress crinkling.

"Mother is practically knocking down his door trying to get him to court me," she said dramatically. "I haven't even met the man, but mother heard 'Count' and that was all she needed to know."

Lady Westenra was a cunning woman. She had a point face like a bird, but one could tell that she used to be a great beauty. Now, she was obsessed with marrying off her daughter. She'd married off Lucy's two elder sisters, and was running herself ragged trying to save Lucy before she became an 'old maid'. Eighteen hardly seemed the age of spinsters and cats, but to Lady Westenra her daughter's time was running out. She went so far as to fuss over Mina, and drove Van Helsing up the wall constantly with her naggings. Her heart was in the right place, but she was a regular Mrs. Bennet of Austenian literature.

"He seems and agreeable man of what I know of him," Mina sipped her tea. _The immortality and blood drinking may prove to form a riff in the marriage,_ however. "He's reclusive, but he's still adjusting to life here."

"He should throw a ball," Lucy said dreamily. "I went to so many splendid ones in London."

"Perhaps I'll suggest it," Mina answered, laughing to herself at the thought of The Count at a ball. She could see him towering over everyone, a quizzical look upon his pale face. That would be entertaining indeed. "I'll be sure to mention your undying love of him as well."

"Don't you dare, Mina Van Helsing," Lucy said. "I won't have you telling tales."

Mina smiled, taking the final sip of her tea. She'd need to leave soon if she wanted to reach Carfax on time. First, she'd check on father who'd taken a day of rest in his room. It took him an inordinate amount of time to agree to a doctor's visit, and even more time to get him to take the prescribed rest. _I'm sure I'll be fine_, he'd protested as he proceeded to nearly cough up his lungs.

Lucy and Mina finished their chat, and Mina ushered her friend to the door. Lucy left with promises of lunch dates and shopping trips, and Mina smiled with her mind elsewhere. She went to check her bag, making sure all things were in order for her visit. She would be taking a sample of his blood for her father to run tests on, and teaching him a quick lesson on whatever he required. It shouldn't take more than an hour, but Mina was still running on nerves as she prepared to leave her home. A quick goodbye to her sleeping father and she was off, ready for her first day alone.

**OOO**

"I know what I'm doing," Mina said as she prepped the large syringe for the blood draw.

"I didn't say anything, Miss Van Helsing," The Count said, extending his long pale arm. Yes, he hadn't said anything, but Mina could feel his red eyes boring into her as she prepped for the withdrawal. But she _did_ know what to do. This would be her first time actually doing it… but she knew how. She'd studied this before. Her father had her practice on a bag full of water. For a man who knew his daughter could never by a physician, he certainly educated her as one.

Mina wiped the syringe with disinfectant.

"Just a bit worried. That syringe looks bigger than you," The Count said plainly. Mina raised a brow at him. "A joke, Miss Van Helsing." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, not a very good one."

"Obviously," Mina said, flashing him the smallest of smiles. "Your arm, sir." _It's 'my lord'_, she corrected herself, but The Count did not seem to care. _What is he even a Count of? Do they just hand you a title if you're rich enough?_ Mina thought on it. Every lord or lady she knew seemed to simply be ungodly wealthy. Yes, they probably just gave you it if you had enough money.

The Count extended his pale arm, his white shirt rolled up to expose a vein. They seemed to buldge out more than most human's. _Well, it will make inserting the needle easier I suppose._ Mina prepped his forearm.

"And how is your father, Miss Van Helsing?"

"He's resting," Mina said, prepping the needle near his skin. She took a deep breath, steadied her hand and inserted the needle seamlessly. "Though getting him to do that was a war itself. Father isn't one to sit idly." _'My lord', you are supposed to say 'my lord' _she chastised herself once more. She pulled, and the crimson blood began to fill the vile. His blood, just as normal as anyone else's, quickly filled up and Mina withdrew the needle. The oddest thing was that the wound healed immediately.

"A perk," he said, rolling his sleeve back down. "Vampirism has a few of them." Mina released the vile, capping it and placing it into her bag.

"I didn't know that," Mina admitted, cleaning the syringe and packing it away. "I fear there's quite a bit I don't."

Mina wasn't sure why she admitted that. That certainly was not something a doctor should not admit. But it was true. She remembered the basics of vampirism, but it got mixed up with all the other things she'd studied. She hadn't studied supernatural in years. Honestly, she didn't remember all that much.

"Well then, Miss Van Helsing," The Count sat in the chair opposite her. "What would you like to know?"

She laughed lightly, "I believe _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be teaching _you_, Count."

He smiled, "Tomorrow you can teach me. But now, you can ask me whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Mina asked. He nodded slowly. She thought for a moment before asking. "So, what are the other advantages of being a vampire, Count?"

He folded his hands into a triangle, "I'm faster than humans. Stronger than most as well. Immortality, I suppose would be a perk to some. Glamour…"

"_Glamour_?" Mina said with a light laugh. It was an odd word to describe a creature of the night. She'd heard it associated with witches, but never vampires.

"It can be quite useful," The Count said slyly. "Sort of a seduction. It clouds the human. Makes everything seem _wonderful_."

"Sounds rather immoral," Mina noted curtly.

He shrugged, "There are worse things, Miss Van Helsing."

"Like what, my lord?"

_You're prying_, said a voice in Mina's head. She knew it was true. It was a terrible fault of hers. Her father had called her his little philosopher: always asking questions. It was cute when Mina was younger, but now it was rude. _Unladylike_ as her etiquette coaches would say. Mina never did well with manner lessons. Perhaps she shouldn't be prying…

The Count spoke, "Immortality is a double edged sword, Miss Van Helsing. I live a life of solitude, slave to a hunger. Not exactly an ideal existence."

"It must help that you're rich." Mina regretted the quip, but to her surprise The Count began to laugh. He had a very nice laugh. Honestly, it was the liveliest thing about him. He was kind and civil, yes, but not really alive. Mina hadn't missed that he'd said 'existence' earlier. Perhaps that's all he was now. She wondered if he'd ever done more than existed. Now that would be far too personal a thing to ask.

"Yes, I suppose it does," He smiled, and Mina caught a glimpse of his fangs. Odd, they hadn't been there before. They must come and go, or maybe she simply didn't notice. But her thoughts were interrupted. "What are you thinking of, Miss Van Helsing?"

"Nothing, I…" Mina pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I was wondering if there were parts of your life not led in solitude, as you so put it." To this he paused, and Mina wondered if she'd pried too far. Of course he'd had people in his life. Probably dear people. Family members, lovers, wives, children… He could have hundreds of loved ones all gone from his life. _And you're making him talk on them you tactless girl. _

"I had a wife when I was changed. Viktoriya was her name." His eyes seemed to glaze off in some memory. "Never children. A few familiars, but never any true ties to them. A girl named Marigold aimed to marry me a few decades ago…" The Count sighed, "All things must end as they say." He met her eyes. Their crimson shade seemed somehow right for him. Earlier, they had scared her, but now they seemed handsome almost. But some air of sadness had filled the room, weighing Mina down so much she felt her shoulders beginning to hunch.

"Well," Mina attempted to clear out the melancholy. "If you're interested, my best friend Lucy's mother would be very willing to marry her daughter off to you."

The Count raised a brow, "Is she the Lady Westenra that I've been receiving letters from for weeks."

"A very persistent woman," Mina said with a hint of a smile. She was even returned one from him. "Though honestly, Lucy suggested you have a ball sometime, and I think that would be a good idea. Put your knowledge of modern British culture to the test."

"Not sure if I'd pass it," he lilted.

Mina crinkled her nose, "Well, I'll help you and then you can have a ball when you're ready." Her eyes lit with an idea, "We shall have a tradeoff. I'll teach you culture, and you can teach me about vampires."

The Count's face warmed, "A good proposition, Miss Van Helsing." She extended her hand, an action her again seemed to think quite amusing. That smug smirk on his face, he shook her hand, holding it just a moment longer than she think he meant to.

"Now," he continued, "if there's going to be a ball, we have the issue to deal with of my terrible dancing."

**OOO**

_Journal of Jonathan Harker_

_I have been noticing some strange occurrences in the last weeks, and felt it my duty as a student of science to observe and note these happenings. Though they seem fantastical in nature, I known some explanation is due and hope my colleagues may provide some insight._

_I will start with what I saw on the third of October. I was walking back late from the library one night and spotted a large hound running across the lawn. It was large and black, but more dog-like than wolf. Then, before my eyes, it appeared to vanish in midstep. Highly peculiar, I wrote it off as a side effect of my tired mind. Yet this incident has repeated itself multiple times. I have seen this dog in several locations. I know black hounds to be ill-omen, but I do not put stock in such things. I wonder perhaps if it was the result of some experiment. I have asked around, but no one seems to know anything._

_Next is a man by the named of R. M. Renfield. He is a historian at our library, and he has been exhibiting some peculiar behaviours. He's been looking quite frazzled, and muttering to himself. I have noticed him looking at occult books in the library recently. Those are not true anomalies, but I have noticed something quite pressing. I have seen him sleuthing around campus as though hunting for some wild beast. Every time I see him though, he quickly darts away and makes no word of later._

_Thirdly is this man the Van Helsings have been nursing. I know him to be a Count from the East, but he appears to be quite reclusive. Miss Van Helsing tells me nothing of him on grounds of confidentiality, but odd things have been happening since they began visiting him. The aforementioned anomalies began when he appeared, but more pressing is the illness of Dr. Van Helsing. Could this Count be infecting our city with some Eastern disease we have no cure for?_

_I am not sure, but these matters have been concerning me greatly. I will write again with more findings soon._

_Jonathan Harker_


	4. A Funny Girl

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one…" Mina was doing little more than pushing The Count about his ballroom like some sort of trolley. For a man with such a limber appearance, he was quite the terrible dancer. They'd been at this for a week now, and he still couldn't waltz. And there were still so many dances to learn if he expected to host a ball in the near future. He also needed to learn how to take the lead in a waltz. Mina certainly wouldn't be there every dance to push him about…

"You're 418 years old and you can't waltz," Mina groaned jokingly.

He frowned, "This is much harder than you think it is, Miss Van Helsing. And you know what they say about old dogs and new tricks."

"I think an old dog would pick this up faster than you." She stopped their turning. "Come on, I believe you deserve a break." Mina had been coming instead of her father for almost four weeks now. Dr. Van Helsing had recovered enough to teach his classes, but the long days wore him out and required constant rest in the evenings. Honestly, Mina was happy to keep her visits with The Count. It gave her a purpose and she'd grown to greatly enjoy his company. He was very pleasant, and seemed unbothered by Mina's jests. Most of the men she knew wanted girls to be seen and not heard.

The Count was not like that. He found Mina amusing, but not in a cynical sort of way. He seemed to enjoy her as she was. Mina knew few people who felt about her that way. It was a rather nice thing. He didn't even seem to care that she'd done away with formalities. Saying 'my lord' felt rather degrading to her.

"What is the time?" Mina asked, walking out from the ballroom. The room itself was larger than Mina's home three times. The sweeping ceiling seemed to reach up into the sky and pull down the stars into the chandelier. A grand stair way that led to room's Mina had never been descended into the back of the floor. Wall carvings and art plastered on the wall made her wonder how the never appeared dusty. Mina rarely saw any of the servants of Carfax. She wondered how many there were.

"It's almost six o'clock," he answered, pouring her some water from his pitcher.

Mina's eyes widened, "Goodness!" Her mind whirled as though they were still dancing. "I'll be late for dinner if I don't leave soon." As though on cue, a loud clap of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning reminded Mina of the impending storm. She would have to leave soon, lest she be caught up in the storm herself.

"You are very welcome to stay here for dinner, Miss Van Helsing," The Count offered immediately. He moved forward, handing the glass of water to her which she drank greedily.

"You're very kind," Mina replied. "But I mustn't worry father by not coming home. He would be so concerned."

"Of course," he said, an embarrassed little smile on his face. Honestly, Mina very often forgot that he was a vampire. She forgot that he wasn't as human as her, or that he'd lived much longer than she ever would. He was so human. He was just as human to her as her father, Lucy, or any man she'd ever known. Truthfully, she liked him a lot more than any man she'd ever known. He didn't treat her like some girl to be courted. He treated her like an equal. It was very refreshing.

"Maybe sometime this week I'll have father come with me and we can have dinner," Mina suggested. She paused, "Sorry, for inviting myself over. That was rude. And you probably wouldn't want dinner anyway…"

"I would be thrilled to host dinner for you and your father, Miss Van Helsing," He answered. "And I am capable of eating. I won't be feasting on raw meat at the dinner table…"

"That's not what we're doing?" Mina countered, a small grin on her face. The thunder roared once more. "I shall be going. We'll plan for dinner later. Maybe I'll even invite Lucy, your destined bride-to-be."

The Count rolled his eyes, "You do love jests, Miss Van Hesling."

**OOO**

Luckily, Mina managed to return before the storm advanced too far. Yet she was not greeted by a frantic father when she came home. Instead, she found him sitting in his library, with another man sitting opposite. Whatever they were discussing, her father appeared very fervent about it, gesturing as he did when he became excited. After a moment, Mina recognized the back of the man as that of Jonathan Harker. _Goody_.

"Mina, darling," her father finally noticed her, a smile growing on his face. "Good to see you, my dear!" He stood, though shaky in his step. "I thought perhaps the weather would keep you."

"The Count offered I stay, but I couldn't worry you," Mina said, kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Jonathan, who had stood at her entrance. "Good to see you, John." Mina could see him stiffen at her casual tone. Surely, he thought he should be 'Mr. Harker'. _No such luck, since I've practically known you since infancy._

They had, truly. Their mothers had been dear friends all their life. Mina's mother became pregnant with her shortly after Jonathan's mother became pregnant with him. They'd been thrown together since childhood, and nearly everyone expected a marriage out of it. No such luck. Jonathan was a fine gentleman. He was the pillar of a traditional, educated man. And that was the problem. Jonathan was far too old fashioned. He took himself and his manners as seriously as the scripture, something he surely read every day. Jonathan thought Mina the perfect woman. Well, he thought the idea of Mina quite perfect. The submissive, domestic housewife there with a kiss and a clean household.

Jonathan still lived under the impression that Mina was that picture of perfection. He paid little mind to the fact that Mina was stubborn, educated, and not at interested in a marriage to him. But John liked his Mina better and stuck to that one, to the discomfort of everyone.

"Lovely as always, Mina," Jonathan reached for her hand. "It's always a pleasure to see you." In a moment that seemed to move as a glacial pace, John pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the glove there. She resisted the urge to gag.

"Yes, well," Mina reclaimed her hand. "If you two will excuse me, I need to journal my visit…"

"Mina has been visiting a patient on my behalf this last month," her father explained to the confused looking John. _Or maybe his face just sits like that…_

John blinked, "_You're_ visiting patients, Mina?"

"Just the one," Mina said with a smile. _God, why did he have to look at her like that?_ "Until father is well again." Jonathan laughed and Mina resisted the very strong urge to punch him in his face. _See how much a lady he thinks me after that…_

"The famed Count Dracula, I presume," John said with a smirk. "I say professor, you let your daughter enter a man's house unaccompanied?"

"I trust Mina to handle herself professionally," her father said with a kind smile. "And if The Count doesn't handle her professionally, I trust her to kick him where it counts." He winked to Mina and she felt a flush come over her face. A flush went over John's face as well, but for an entirely different reason.

John continued, "Well, I don't think women should _ever_ be unaccompanied by a father or a husband."

"Then what are all the widows and orphans to do with their time?" Mina replied cheekily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must journal…"

"Dinner is ready, sir," their butler announced from the doorway.

"I suppose it must wait, Mina," her father said, clapping his hands together. "Now, John, would you like to stay for dinner?"

_Please, God, no_, Mina thought desperately.

"I would love to professor," John said, glancing to Mina.

_I will slit my throat with a butter knife._

"Mina, how does that sound?" Her father, clueless to Mina's dislike asked. _Good God, he's trying to marry me off, isn't he? And to Jonathan? It's like he doesn't know me at all._

"That would be lovely," Mina said with a smile. _Just about as lovely as gouging my eyes out with a fork._

It was going to be a long night.

**OOO**

Alexander Dracula was sitting in his study, drinking from the last bit of the bottle Mina had brought him a few days before. The blood from the school was never as good as fresh blood, but it saved his the questionable morals of murder, so he was quite fine with it. It was Tuesday, so Mina should be bringing a new one and he needed to finish his bottle so she could refill it.

He appreciated the risk the Van Helsings took for him. It was rare to find anyone who would help him, and he was lucky to have found Abraham. He was even luckier that it had led him to Mina. It was nice to have a friend again.

Well, perhaps friend was not the best word. Maybe acquaintance was more proper. Nonetheless, he greatly enjoyed her company. She was so lively, but intelligent enough to have a decent conversation with. Mina was kind too, and never treated him like some monster. And it didn't hurt that she was so beautiful, and lilthe. He could be his arms around her so easily when they danced and…

"Stop it," he hissed to himself as he made his eyes focus on the book he was reading_. You've involved yourself with humans before. It does not work. Mina is a friend to you. Nothing more. Never more._ Mina would be here soon, and he needed to get his mind under control before she appeared. Even the thought of seeing her gave him some warm feeling he hadn't felt for years_. Stop it._

Her knock on the door brought him out from his head and onto his feet as he went to welcome her in. Yet her usual smile was replaced by a look of panic, and he did not recognize to carriage stopped in front of his house. Or the large blonde woman bounding toward him.

"Brace yourself," Mina whispered quickly, as she bounded past him into his house. His body tightened, as though this woman aimed to attack him. Which of course she did not, judging by her large purple dress and the smile on her flushing face. Perhaps she meant to embrace him. The thought of that made him only tenser.

"Count Dracula, _finally_!" The woman said extended her stubby arm. "Lady Westenra. I've been trying to reach you for ages."

_Oh, good God._

"Yes," he properly kissed her gloved hand. "Lady Westenra, to what do I owe the honor?"

"I was at the Westenra's today for luncheon," Mina piped up from behind him. He could hear the discomfort in her voice. "Lady Westenra insisted on driving me here today."

Lady Westenra giggled, "I couldn't let the poor dear walk, you see_." Of course you couldn't._ "Would you like to meet my daughter, Lucy? She's come with us as well. LUCY!" Alexander sighed from the shrill cry. She smiled, "I'll go fetch her, my lord." And with the ruffle of taffeta, she turned and went for her carriage again.

Alexander turned to Mina, "You traitor." Mina, who was obviously expecting this reaction, was quick to the defense.

"I couldn't help it, she cornered me," Mina hissed back. "And Lucy really isn't that bad, honestly."

He shook his head, "You have betrayed me, Miss Van Helsing." Though the smile growing on his lips betrayed him.

Mina pursed her lips, "Oh stop it, you dramatic vampire, it's only tea."

"_I'm giving them tea_?" He asked, turning to her with wide eyes.

Mina forced a smile, "Did I tell you how handsome you look today?"

"False flattery will not save you now, Miss Van Hesling," He replied as Lucy and her mother came up the walkway. Lucy, who looked just as uncomfortable as Mina, was being dragged by her mother up the stairs and to the doorway. Other than a few facial features, Lucy hardly looked like her mother at all. The most startling difference was the hair, which was a flaming red to the mother's fading blonde.

"Isn't she lovely, Count?" Lady Westenra pushed her daughter forward. Lucy gave eyes as though to apologize for her mother's nonsense.

"Good to meet you, Miss Westenra," The Count said, kissing her hand. "Now, would you ladies be kind enough to join me for tea?"

**OOO**

"Well, even my mother will have a rough time marrying me off to that man," Lucy said as she sipped her tea. About a half hour had passed, and The Count had excused himself to get more tea from the kitchen. Mina knew the real excuse was to get away from Lady Westenra, who had not stopped talking since stepping in the doorway. Mina couldn't help but giggle at his quiet discomfort. She could read his face like a book.

But his plan was foiled with Lady Westenra had insisted on going with him to make the tea. _He most certainly hates me now, _Mina had thought when he'd given her a sideways glance on the way to the kitchen. The recent memory made her grin.

"She seems quite intent on it," Mina said. "I think you'll be married within the month."

"Well, _he_ certainly won't agree to it," Lucy said with a lilt in her voice.

Mina shrugged, "He could warm up to it-"

"Mina, are you hearing anything I'm saying?" Lucy said in exasperation. Mina's confused glance was enough for Lucy to sigh aloud. "Mina, darling, he'll _never_ marry _me_."

"Okay, but…"

"Because he's obviously in love with _you_, stupid!" Lucy threw her free hand into the air. Mina spit up the little bit of tea that had gotten past her lips. Of course, that was the exact moment that the man in question and Lucy's mother reentered the room. Mina had spilt tea all down the front of her light blue frock.

"Damn," Mina swore, setting down her cup.

"Language, please!" Lady Westenra cried shrilly, though Mina paid little mind. She couldn't think about anything. She stood and brushed off her gown, though large tan stains made themselves known anyway.

The Count set down the tea tray, "I will fetch you some towels, Miss Van Helsing."

"No," Mina said shakenly. "No, I…I will get them." _Oh my God_, she thought as her legs moved without her thinking. _Lucy is insane, of course. Obviously just being ridiculous. The Count is not in love with me, that's stupid. We're not supposed to be in love. I am his doctor! I am…400 hundred years younger than him! Lucy is crazy. So crazy._

Though when Mina got to the kitchen, she quickly realized she had no idea where the towels were at all.

"Here you are," The Count had followed. Mina's thoughts had been so deafening that she hadn't even noticed. He held out a white towel to her. Mina felt her cheeks grow red.

"Thank you," she said, dabbing herself with the towel.

"Are you all right, Miss Van Helsing?"

"I am fine," she replied quickly. "Lucy just told me something…quite shocking." Mina looked at the Count. He certainly didn't look in love with her. Couldn't you tell by the way someone looked at you? There should be hearts in his eyes or something. Yes, he certainly didn't love her. Lucy was crazy. That was it. Nothing more.

The Count smiled, "I will never forgive you for making me invite them into my house."

Mina grinned, "Hey, Lucy isn't bad…"

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't had a chance to talk," The Count bantered.

Mina toyed with the towel, "So, will you be marrying into the Westenras anytime soon?"

"If I ever did marry again, I don't think Lucy would be the one, though I'm sure she is a fine girl," The Count said kindly. "Now, let's go rejoin our guests, Miss Van Hesling, lest Lady Westenra thinks we're conspiring against her."

Mina smiled at the jest, as he turned and left her alone. Whatever panic she had felt earlier was replaced by a nice, warm feeling that seemed to stem from her chest and flow all the way to her head and to her toes. Mina had nothing to worry about. Nothing had changed between the two of them. Everything was as it was. He was her friend. Her very dear, and kind friend. No talks of love…

She left the kitchen, rejoining them as Lady Westerna poured herself another cup of tea with obviously no intention of leaving.

"Mina, I heard you had that Harker boy over for dinner last night," Lucy's mother dunked a pastry into her tea. "He's quite the match."

"Jonathan is a good man, though I don't intend to marry him," Mina said, taking her seat next to Lucy.

Lady Westenra tutted, "You'd best be quick Mina, you time is running short."

"I probably won't even fuss with marriage until I'm at least 418," Mina replied with the slightest of glances to The Count. He pursed his lips, trying to hide a small smile.

Lucy's mother sighed, "You're a strange girl, Mina Van Helsing."

Mina looked to the stains on her dress, _you don't know the half of it.  
_


	5. Glamour

The sun through her window made ripples of gold on her yellow quilt as Mina awoke much later than she meant to. Usually an early riser, Mina was not used to being in bed when the sun was pouring in. It was like waking up to an intruder, a face unfamiliar to her room. A quick curse at her lateness slipped into her mind, but she spent little time in being upset over wasted daylight. She had needed the sleep. Mina had been busier than an army nurse over the past few days and had slept little more than a few hours every night. Yes, she had needed the sleep, but it didn't make her chores go away.

Her father had grown weaker, Mina could not deny that. The doctors didn't seem too concerned, but Mina could tell something was off with him. By the time he returned from work, he was not at all fit to do the house chores, so Mina found herself with double the work. Not that she would complain. In fact, she had been the one complaining about having nothing to do, so perhaps this was some sort of poetic justice.

It wasn't as though they were completely without help. Though not a wealthy family, the Van Helsings were able to keep a butler, a maid, a driver, and a chef. With Mina helping as much as possible, the house ran smoothly. Plus, her visits with The Count seemed to get longer by the day, and then it was dinner and off to bed. Mina hadn't much time to visit with her father, let alone anyone else.

But a reprieve was on the horizon. The Westenras were taking a trip to the shore in just a few weeks and were taking Mina along as their guest. An elaborate plan to find Mina and Lucy husbands to be sure, but Mina was certain she wouldn't mind it so much with the water in front of her and her feet in the sand. And Lady Westenra was convinced Mina was promised to John, so perhaps she wouldn't bother with her as much.

In fact, even Mina's father seemed convinced Mina was promised to John. He was coming to dinner rather frequently, and Mina was not sure if she could sit through another one without committing _seppuku_ at the dinner table. Mina thought her father knew her well enough to see her obvious distaste of Jonathan, but he seemed highly oblivious to the fact.

Thoughts of marriage trailed their way to The Count, who Mina should be visiting very soon. _I should get out of bed_, but the reality of her warm sheets was far more comforting than the coolness of her bedroom. It had been a few days since tea with the Westenras, but Mina could not forget Lucy's comment. A nonsense, to be sure, but it still made Mina wonder…

_All right, that's enough_, said Mina as she forced herself out of bed. She knew she'd regret any thoughts of The Count she might have while in the comfort of her quilt. The icy air of her bedroom would be a nice blast of the reality. The Count was her patient and friend. He was also 418 years old and a _vampire_. A creature of the night who had killed and terrorized people at points in his life. _He most certainly feels nothing romantic towards you so you shall feel nothing towards him. Easy._

It only feelings could be opened and closed like the covers of a book…

**OOO**

_Journal of Jonathan Harker_

_I am aware that my writings up to this point have been scattered and confused at the very least. I regret this, and they only seem all the more fuzzy as I look back at them. The incidents I had reported seemed random and trivial to my peers, but I truly know there are others who may believe my findings._

_Why have I so recently come to this revelation? It is because I now have evidence that I am not the only one who has noticed the strange phenomenon that have been surrounding our city for several months. I have found journal pages of another student who has written and observed phenomenon similar to the ones I have witnessed. I do not know who wrote these entries, but I found them crinkled and abandoned in the pages of a library book entitled _Unlocking the Occult_._

_I feel I must explain why I was reading such a novel. A true Christian man myself, I have little interest in the occult and their practices. However, I was interested to see if the things I have witnessed could be written off as practices of the occult followers. It was then that fate led me to the journal pages of my unidentified college. Enclosed here are what I found. The entries are short and appear to be written over the course of many days. The right side of the page is torn, with the ends of several entries lost._

_**Dog spotted outside window of the literature classroom. I know it to be one of…**_

_**In the middle of the night, dogs howl from all over the city. An unusual thing, to be sure, but I've seen this all before.**_

_**Wherever he is, he is awful quiet. No random attacks, as it was in the times before. I suspect coconspirators. If I could find where he dwells, I could…**_

_There is little more than that written, but it spawned a thousand thoughts in my head. Obviously, this man believes there is a person behind all the strange happenings. It is queer to think so, but the writer claims that this has happened before. I am not sure what to think of this, and have consulted Professor Van Helsing, a known scholar of the occult. He is helpful, but I know him to be man a science. He does not put believe into any of the occult creatures._

_Perhaps I will find this writer and he will help me understand what is happening here. I am not sure what is happening here, but I know it is not safe. We must think of the women and children of the city._

**OOO**

Mina was not expecting her father to be at the breakfast table when she descended from her bedroom. For a moment she panicked, believing she had slept much longer than she had originally thought. But the clock on the wall showed it was only a little bit past eleven, so her father most certainly should be at school teaching his lecture.

"Hello, dear," her father tried to smile but erupted into coughs. Everything seemed to make him erupt into coughs recently. Mina was quick to his side, but he got a glass of water before she could get one for him. "I didn't feel fit to go in and teach today."

"That's quite all right, father," Mina said, taking the seat across from him. "You should be resting, father. Has the doctor said anything new?"

He shook his head, coughing into his napkin. It was a violent, fluttery noise that Mina had long since recovered from being repulsed by. He looked into his napkin and pulled a slight face, but tucked it away before Mina could get a look. Whatever it was, he certainly had seen it before.

"Father, I know you're not telling me things," Mina asserted. "I know this isn't just a cold."

"I knew you'd find me out," his voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"You should know better than to think you can hide things from me," Mina said, reaching out for his hand. He squeezed it in that way parent's do before they have to tell you something awful. Mina had last felt that squeeze eleven years ago when her Aunt Helen had to tell her that Mina's parents had been injured in their carriage. She felt it again when her father took her hand a few days after to say her mother had not recovered.

The squeeze filled Mina with dread for what she had already known: father was very sick. Father was _very_ sick. Mina's eyes filled with tears to spite her.

"Oh, dear, it's not as bad as all that," he said to the tears in her eyes. He pulled a fresh handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. "I'm not to drop dead this very instant."

"But you are not to get well this very instant either," Mina said quietly.

Van Helsing sighed, "No one is entirely sure on what it is. It is not contagious, but it is growing very fast." Her father gestured to his lungs. "We have plenty of time to get affairs in order…"

"Oh, don't talk like it's a business transaction!" Mina groaned, her head nearly falling to the table. "You're my father! I don't…" She choked on her words. "What am I to do without you?" Van Helsing pulled away, unclasping her cold hands. The look on his face made it very clear that he'd thought about this.

"Jonathan Harker is a very good man-"

"No," Mina said so gutterally even she was surprised that fire did not spew from her mouth. "Father, no."

"I figured you'd say that," Van Helsing interrupted. "It was just an option. One that would keep you here." He took a deep breath. "Your Aunt Helen has offered to take you in as well."

Mina felt this strange locking in her chest like her corset had been pulled too tight. It wasn't that she didn't wish to live with Aunt Helen, but nearly the thought that her father had planned everything so thoroughly. Had he told John on his illness? Had he told everyone but her? Her father had made so many plans for her and hadn't even consulted her on them. Now she was to lose her father and her whole life and be traded around like a piece of furniture.

"I know this is a lot to take in so early in the morning…"

"And who will take care of The Count?" Mina thought the very words as she said them.

Her father chuckled, "I'm sure he can manage without you, Mina."

"I am his doctor!"

"Mina, you're a means to keep him from killing people. You bring him blood."

"I take samples!" Mina protested. "I help him learn culture, I-"

"Mina, I haven't run tests on those samples in weeks. The Count will very well be fine without your _doctoring_."

Mina wanted to cry but fought the feeling with all her might. She would not make herself so weak as to cry now. Make herself the swooning, daft, ingenue that this story wanted her to be. She _was_ a doctor, wasn't she? Kind of, at least. She felt her ignorance like a knife to her chest. "A means to keep him from killing people." Of course. It was not an inncorect assumption. But was she not... Mina felt the idiot. Dancing with him and teaching him culture. Stupid things. A little pet. Just some sort of distraction. Nothing important at all. Stupid, stupid...

Her father said tiredly. "Whenever I pass, this house goes to your cousin, Jack. I wish that wasn't the way of the law, but it is, dear. So you must move to Aunt Helen's in the south, or you must marry-"

"I won't marry," Mina protested. Why protest it anyway? Mina would have to be married. How could she be so foolish as to fancy herself a doctor?

Her father sighed, "Then, whenever I pass, you'll have to bid adieu to Count Dracula."

**OOO**

The Count hadn't any idea who had put Mina into such a terrible state of being, but he quickly decided he would kill whomever had caused her pain. He realized very soon that that was an inappropriate thought to have, but it had entered his mind regardless. He hadn't ever seen Mina in such a state. She arrived later than her usual time, and hardly said a word before darting to his library and prepping her syringe. Her fingers slipped numerous times as she tried with shaking hands to prepare the needle. Her light brows were pushed together, and appeared to be stuck that way. The usual light he felt around her presence was dimmed by some great darkness. Yes, something or someone had upset her and he had a mind to find out who.

"Are you well, Miss Van Helsing?" He asked from his usual arm chair. Mina did not even bother to look up, her light eyes intent on the silver metal of the syringe that looked so much larger than she.

"I am fine," Mina's voice was choppy and coarse. He did not pretend to know her terribly well, but something awful must have upset her for her to be this way. Mina was always one to find light and joy in things. Always smiling in such a beautiful way...

_It's probably her father's illness, you blasted idiot._

"How is your father, Miss Van Helsing?"

Mina tossed down the syringe with a loud clank. The noise rung into the silence, echoing like the chime of a warning bell. That was a rude question, he realized. He always forgot what was and what was not considered rude with the British people. A quiet and reserved people with rules for nearly everything. It had been too pressing to ask about her father, he realized. He had been stupid to pretend he and Mina close enough to talk about such things. But he could not deny the strange pull he felt towards her._ It does not mean she feels anything towards you_, he told himself. _Do not pretend to know her._

"Why, did he tell _you_ his plans for me too?" Mina's voice sounded from the back of her throat. "Did he tell everyone about his plans for me, but me?"

"Miss Van Helsing, what are you…" He wanted to move towards her. He wanted to place a hand upon her shoulder. Some sort of physical connection with her. Alexander hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about, but as she placed her head into her hands, he knew he wanted to embrace and comfort her. Which, of course, was all types of a terrible idea. It asking a question had been to personal, setting a hand upon her would be strikingly intimate.

After a moment of listening to her muffled sobs, feeling like an idiot for not going to her, Mina raised her head, her cheeks shining with the sheen of tears.

"Father has been much more ill than he told me. They aren't sure what he has, but it is fatal," Mina's voice cracked at the word. _Go to her, you stupid man. _

_I cannot do that. It would be improper. And what if I moved to close to her and my instincts aroused…I cannot…_

Yet what sort of man could resist a woman in tears?

Before he could move, Mina stood abruptly, straightening her skirts with a loud sigh.

"My house goes to my cousin Jack whenever father passes, so father had been scheming to marry me to Jonathan Harker," Mina shook her head. Something inside of him flamed at the notion of her marriage. Which, of course, he had no cause to be upset about. "Which, obviously, I will not do, so I have to go live with my Aunt Helen in the south. And leave behind…everything…and everyone…" Mina sniffed as if to cry again, but shook her head to spite it. The Count, who'd risen when she had, made a few steps closer to her.

"I don't know when this will be," she continued in an almost scholarly like manner. "Whenever it is, I'm sure you can find a _real_ doctor to take care of you. Or have none at all. My father made it very clear to me that I serve very little a purpose to you."

"Miss Van Helsing, that is not true!" He said, finally succeeding in his interruption. He stood, feeling all too close to her. "You have no idea how important you are to me."

It was again too pressing of a thing to say. If Mina were in her right mind, she would have berated his words. But Mina was not in her right mind.

"I'm just a pet, aren't I?" Mina said bleakly. "I've been wondering that ever since Lucy said…never mind what Lucy said. But I'm not a real doctor, am I? You don't really _need_ someone to teach you culture and bring you bottles of blood. You don't _need_ that. I'm just the strange little human who comes to amuse you every day."

"Miss Van Helsing, you know I do not-"

The tears were now coming down her face, but Mina hardly seemed to notice them at all now. He wanted to hold her. He needed to hold her, but to do so would not help now. It would only make her feeling patronized. Had he truly been so condescending over these last weeks? He did not believe he had been. He knew this tirade to be an outpouring of built of things he hadn't been a part of, but he felt responsible nonetheless. He could not refute her. He did not _need_ a doctor. Yes, he had people help him as the Van Helsings had in years before, but he did not _need_ them. Yet, he did not like the man he was when he did not have people about him. The vampire took over. The man would be gone. So yes, the vampire did not need Mina, but the man did. If she left… If he had not contact with anyone… Alexander shuddered to think of the creature he'd inevitably resort to.

Mina softened, "I know… I… I'm so sorry." She dried her eyes once more. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't blame you. I'm just tired of being treated like a child." Mina scoffed, "That must sound ridiculous to you."

"Not at all, Miss Van Helsing," he said trying to make his voice as warm as possible.

She patted her skirts, "I am so very sorry." Mina spoke as though she had commited a crime. Her face, whiter than usual, looked at him with large eyes. "That was terribly rude of me. I am so very sorry." She breathed, "I guess I'll take the sample anyway."

Mina resigned herself to sitting back down to the table. Her brow was pushed forward making a crinkle in her forehead. She hunted for the syringe, finding it on the floor. Like some sort of automaton, Mina moved in very precise movements. She turned and grabbed her bottle of iodine. She cleaned the needle methodically. It was an oddly disturbing thing to watch. He'd never seen her so empty. So devoid of life. _Was she really so embarressed for crying in front of me?_ Mina need not be frightened of him. Mina need not feel uncomfortable. Were they not friends? Very good friends...

On an impulse, he reached for her hand, stopping the rapid movement. He knew he should not be touching her hands like this.

Her focus kept forward, but he saw her shoulders relax_. Breathe, Mina_, he tried to will her as though they were connected. As though they were familiars... Alexander shook away the thought.

"You should rest, Miss Van Helsing," he said quietly. As though controlled by another, his hand moved to rest on the back of her neck by her shoulder blade. _You should not be touching her like this_ reprimanded a voice in his head. It was hardly more than a whisper. He marveled at the smallness of her. She was so little. Not just in that she was thin, in that her bones felt like those of a bird. They were lithe and breakable. He could break them so easily. If he pressed into her neck to hard. If he were to sink his fangs into it… He almost pulled away then, but she ever so slightly rested her head against his arm. _Don't be afraid of me._

"I can prepare a carriage to take you home," his voice lulled, and he felt his consciousness whisking away. His thumb rubbed where the hairs at the back of her neck pulled up into the bun. They were so soft and small like the rest of her. Smooth golden curls that would cascade so lovely. "Or I can have a room here readied for you." A forward thing to say. A thing he should not be saying.

Then it happened. Glamour was a very curious power. Over time, he had learned to control it consciously. It was easy to inflict upon a victim. He could turn it on as easily as lighting a candle. But sometimes it happened of its own accord, as it had when he had been a changeling. It was a simple reaction to feelings of attraction. He had not caused this influx of glamour, Mina had. This wanting of seduction that took a hold of him so suddenly. It was a power to glamour someone, but a craving as well. An implanting of his own feelings into a victim's mind... Into Mina's mind...

Suddenly, he could feel his mind melding with her own. It was an odd sensation, as though someone was stitching their bodies together at the head. He could sense her in his conscious and he knew she could sense that she was in his mind now. The vision played out before them like a long past memory. The dream Mina and Alexander embraced passionately in a room full of red. He tore her from her gown and then tumbled onto a bed that seemed to appear from nothing but smoke. Their bodies were a blur, as though made from smoke themselves. He watched as the vision of him took off his shirt and began ardently kissing her until she cried out. Alexander could see the fangs from the vision's mouth as he leaned in, smiled at Mina, and bit into her neck.

The world flooded with light as Alexander was pulled back into the world of reality. Mina gasped, pulling away from his hand. Nothing had happened. They were sitting as they had been, his hand floating in the space where her neck had been. He dropped it, a great feeling of shame overtaking him. That had been _extremely_ out of line. Ridiculously so. He was not a young vampire anymore; he should've known to control himself. He was human, was he not? Not just some creature of death and seduction. Using that sort of glamour on her was wrong. She saw that. _At least I did not make her act it out_, he shuddered to think of it. Easily, he could've done that to her.

But she was Mina. Good, smart, full of light Mina. She was not someone he should use his power on, ever. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he was not attracted to her. He was. Very much so. But he was not attracted to her merely physically. It was her soul that he craved, her very being. And if by any stretch of the imagination they were to become intimate, he'd want it to be of her own accord. He'd never dream of forcing her. _Then why did you let the glamour take control? Why did you show her that? You are the vampire king. If want her, you can take her. Just as you used to do. Be what you are made to be._

"You're right," Mina said quietly. His head turned towards her. Her face was so very flushed. "About my resting, I mean. I…I should go home."

"I'll prepare a carriage straight away, Miss Van Helsing," Alexander turned and walked with great pace towards the door.

He breathed fresh air. He tried to clear his mind. But all he kept thinking of was that ghastly vision, and how much he wished it would come to pass. And how much that wishing disgusted him.

That little voice inside of his head. That little voice urging him._ You are the vampire king. If you want her, take her. _


	6. The Shore

The university library was a dark and quiet place in the late hours of the evening. It was Jonathan's favorite time to go there. There wasn't the usual bustle of students anxiously searching for their texts. There was not crowd of boys who had little intention of studying at all. Jonathan hated the hoi polio who would come in during class hours. They did not understand that the library was a sacred place. It was not a place to meet with one's mate and chat. It was a place of research and learning. It was a place where the stories and texts of great men could be read and used for generations.

Night was the time to be in the library, especially with the text he aimed to read. It's not that he was ashamed of his research, he just knew his colleagues would not understand him. They had not seen what he had seen. Except for the one. The writings that seemingly had been left for him had been haunting him for weeks. No more word of the fellow had shown, but Jonathan had an eerie feeling he had not seen the last of him.

The top floor of the library was empty when Jonathan arrived, as it always was when he came to research. The familiar smell of preserved old paper wafted through the air as he returned to his usual corner of the library. It was the section of occult books and findings. A small portion of the library it was, and tucked out of sight for anyone who was not exclusively looking for it. Jonathan put its existence down to the insistence of Professor Van Helsing. He was quite the expert in the field. The old man viewed the occult as something to be studied and learned from, but never something to put stock into. Jonathan had felt quite the same up until recently.

The black hound still went without logical explanation. It seemed to follow him everywhere, always looming behind at a distance. Odd weather patterns had begun as well, something many people had noticed too, but just put down to the fickle London weather. There was also the fact that the blood for the university hospital always came in a bit under quota. Along with that was the sudden and acute sickness of Professor Van Helsing. And the fact that all of this began when the Van Helsings started to associate with this elusive Count Dracula.

Jonathan had been researching the man. There was surprising little to learn about him. He appeared to just be a reclusive nobleman from Eastern Europe. There was nothing written of a wife of children, or any sort of family for that matter. That's not immediately suspicious. Many nobility do not disclose any facts of personal life for reasons of reputation. But it felt too odd to him. He did not like that Mina spent so much time with him.

Without any thought of it, Jonathan began taking books from the shelves, hoping maybe this time he'd find information of true value.

That was when someone grabbed his shoulder.

**OOO**

"Maybe if I don't move my mother won't see me," Lucy said after melting onto her bed of white linen. Everything in this beach house appeared to be white. Well, at least the little of it Mina had seen while they walked in. Lucy insisted on going to their rooms first before exploring the home. It belonged to Lucy's aunt, and Lucy herself had never been there before either. Following them immediately into the room was a line of maids, who set down Lucy and Mina's luggage and quickly excused themselves from the room. Lucy had packed three bags to Mina's one, which did not surprise her at all. Lucy couldn't travel without bringing a wide assortment of clothing. All Mina had brought was clothes, some books, and a silver stake her father had insisted she bring with her. Mina joked that she was not intending to go vampire hunting on this trip.

"I think that works, Lucy," Mina joked with a smile. She sat on the bed, realizing just how weary she had grown from travel. Weary from travel was always a strange phrase to her. It wasn't as though they had walked themselves to the shore. They had sat in a carriage. Perhaps it was all the bouncing and jumbling about that tired her. She would be happy to sleep soon. The bed itself proved very comfortable as Mina reclined next to her friend. Mina has shared many a bed with Lucy over the years on various trips and sleepovers. It would be no different now, especially with the marvelous size of this one.

Lucy rolled to her side, "I know she's tired as well, so I doubt she'll make us go anywhere."

"I don't think I can move from this bed," Mina yawned, folding her hands on her stomach. "It's far too comfortable."

"Don't fall asleep yet!" Lucy nudged her. "I need to talk. I've been dying to talk to you all day, but couldn't say anything with mother in the carriage with us!"

Mina rolled towards her, "What did you want to talk about?"

Lucy grinned devilishly, "How's that Count of yours?"

Mina could feel the blood rush to her cheeks so quickly it was a miracle she did not go lightheaded. The Count was something she had trained herself to not think of for the past two weeks. Mina had not even seen him since the day that… God, she couldn't even think about that strange vision. It made her feel queasy. Well, it made her feel excited as well, but that only lent to thoughts she did not want to think of so she found herself queasy all over again.

_It was highly out of line for him to show me whatever that was_, Mina told herself as she told herself every time she thought of it. She hardly knew him. And he hardly knew her. And for him to think of her in such a way was very unprofessional and very invasive and it was uncalled for that he have such strong feelings about her when he hardly knew her at all. Was it simply because she was human? Was it simply because she was a woman? Mina could not imagine any reason why he would think about her in such a way. She was always very professional. She was his doctor.

_You were never a doctor, remember_, thought a little bitter voice in her brain_. Just a little amusement. A means to keep him from killing people._

"Mina, darling, what's the matter?"

Mina realized her thoughts had been playing out upon her face the entire time. Small tears had formed at the lining of her eyes without even her knowledge of it.

"I'm fine," Mina responded on instinct, though even she knew she could not sell the lie. She sat up, her hand rubbing away the cool water from her face. "He is fine, I assume. I haven't visited him in two weeks. I…" Mina looked to Lucy, wondering if she was even listening. Lucy looked on, eyes intent upon her friend. "I worry about what you said those weeks ago. I…I don't want him to fall in love with me, Lucy. I wanted to be a doctor." She sighed, "I know that sounds ridiculous." Mina breathed, the breath feeling like a brick being lifted from her ribs. "I wanted him to think I was smart, not think I was pretty. I am sick and tired of only being thought of as pretty."

Lucy sat on this, her eyes searching for words inside her head. Mina could not blame her for any confusion. In truth, Mina was even sure how eloquent her words had been. They probably had made no sense at all, but she had felt the need to say them. Perhaps some things always made more sense as thoughts than as words.

"Mina," Lucy began, "when I said he was in love with you all those weeks ago, I didn't mean to upset you. But I think you must note that I said he was in love with you, not that he wanted to court you." Her pink lips spread into a sweet smile and she reached from Mina's hand. "I could just see in the way he looked at you that he thought you were simply the most amazing thing in the world. It wasn't like how John looks at you—well, how John looks at every woman, like he's eyeing the best fruit at the market. The Count looked at you with…admiration, dear. That's all I meant by that."

Lucy pursed her lips in a smirk, "Of course it take me to point this out to you, dear Mina, for you are completely blind when it comes to the male species."

"I am not!" Mina instantly said in her defense as Lucy erupted into giggles. "I am perfectly capable of-"

"Drawing their blood and removing their oragans," Lucy jeered with a brush of her friend's shoudler. "Now then, there's nothing to be sour over, dear. For if I had a man look at me half as nicely as The Count looks at you, my mother would have me married to him in a fortnight."

Mina smiled, the comforting words wrapping about her like a quilt. Though the quilt was awful tight, and still felt ready to suffocate her at any moment. Lucy had helped, and Mina knew she had meant what she said. But somehow the comfort only lent itself to more thoughts. More questions. More feelings she didn't even know she had. But then what was that vision. _If he looked on me with such admiration, what was that vision he showed me?_

_Physical love is a part of love, Mina._

She could feel the blood rushing to her face again. Mina probably knew more about sex than most unmarried women thanks to her father's extensive library but the thought of actually doing it herself… That was a subject too taboo for even her. She knew about it in theory, but the people doing the act in her theoretically scenario certainly never included her. Mina thought about that strange vision again. It seemed that all she thought about now was that strange vision. She'd dreamt about it too, waking up with the most wonderfully terrible feelings in her chest. It was so strange to think upon erotic things.

_The Count had thought about me that way_. It made Mina's stomach turn, but not necessarily in a bad way. _Oh grow up, Mina, I'm sure other people aren't this uncomfortable about sex. Stop acting like a child._

_But he wants me. I've never been wanted in such a way. Or if I have, I've certainly never thought about it._

_You're going to give yourself an aneurism with all this internal arguing._

"Let's go find some dinner, shall we?" Mina said abruptly. "I've got to get out of this room."

**OOO**

Mina had stayed up a bit later than her friend. Mina had brought along a book titled_ History of the Nosferatu _to read at night. It was rather a small book for being nonfictional, but it was compelling nonetheless. She figured it would be best to read it while Lucy slept. Less questions that way. But Mina had hardly read two pages of the book that night. Her book about vampires only made her think more of Count Dracula. Mina had brought the book for the express purpose of it turning her off from the Count. It recounted the horrors that vampires were capable of. It talked of grisly murders and massacres in great detail, but all Mina kept thinking of was how kind the Count was to her. All she was thinking of was that damned vision she'd seen.

Giving up on her reading, Mina gave herself over to her heavy eyelids and lay down next to Lucy. Mina blew out her candle, leaving the bright moonlight to light the room. The white walls seemed to glow in the shimmer of it. Mina would've marbled at its beauty longer had she not been so tired. She had not realized just how tired she was. It seemed only moments after her eyes shut that she drifted away...

But it seemed only seconds that she was awoken again by a violent burst of cool air. She pulled at the quilt, trying to fight the chill but it pervade with the force of a strong wind. Perhaps it is a strong wind... Mina pulled herself from her tired stupid and sat up. Immediately, she saw their French doors open, the white curtains billowing wildly. What on earth... She cursed, opening her slowly closing eyes. Then she looked to the bed. Lucy was gone. Mina needed no more help waking up after that realization.

"What the hell is she doing?" Mina gasped, standing quickly, tucking her arms for the cold. She grabbed her robe, thought it was a thin cotton thing at most. It didn't matter now. She had to find Lucy.

Mina grabbed the stake her father had left her too.

Maybe it was just her reading, but she had the oddest feeling that she may need it.


	7. Mazes of the Mind

The man was scraggly, unshaven, and taller than Jonathan by at least two heads. He smelt like he had spent several nights outdoors, and Jonathan had a mind to believe it. His mind processed and analyzed very quickly, wondering if he was capable of subduing a man of such height. Yet as he tensed himself for danger, he saw a familiar face underneath the choppy facial scruff.

"Renfield!" Jonathan announced, hardly recognizing his fellow student at all. Renfield smiled slightly, no more than a slight curve of the lip. Jonathan suddenly wondered if Renfield would talk at all, or if something was off about the man. Indeed, something was not right with the man, but whether or not he could speak, John could not say.

"So it is you," Renfield's voice seemed half filled with air. He placed a calloused hand on John's shoulder, certainly ruining his very good suit, and smiled widely. "I thought it would be you."

John felt his hard set lip quiver the slightest bit. "What are you talking about?"

Renfield nodded to the books Jonathan was standing in front of, and John racked his brain for some sort of explanation. Not that he was entirely ashamed of what he was studying. He could very easily blame it on Dr. Van Helsing. Yes, just looking up things for his class. But it was not his reputation he was worried about with Renfield. Renfield was just a little bit…off. He was always brilliant, but always so odd. The teachers treated him as though he were the second coming of Christ himself. He had been the golden boy of the school, but seemingly disappeared this last year. He took fewer classes, and hardly showed up to the ones he had. He went from dressing pristinely to appearing anything but. There was also his odd quirk of stalking about the campus at night.

"Oh, that," John could hear his voice raised several notes in pitch. He dropped it an octave. "Just a hobby of mine." _Too low, you idiot._

Renfield raised his brow, "You study the Occult for fun?"

"What? No!" Jonathan felt the heat rising to his cheeks like steam from an oven. He did not like that no one else was in the library now. He did not like how he was alone with this madman on the second floor. He did not like his back against the bookshelf, with absolutely nothing to defend himself with save the volumes on the wall. "I find interest in it, but I don't put stock in it. A hobby, is all."

"A hobby?" Renfield played with the words coolly. He took a step back, "So it was you who stole my notes, wasn't it?"

"Those were yours?" Jonathan blurted out before he even realized what he admitted to.

Renfield smirked, "They were indeed." He paced back a bit, moving to a round reading table. A dying gas lamp upon the surface cast shadows on Renfield's unevenly shaved face. "See, I've found a hobby for the Occult to. But I've learned on my own that it is _definitely_ something to put stock into."

Jonathan thought of his options. The obvious one was to grab his leather bag and run to the stairs. He was certain he could accomplish it. The bag was not very heavy and the run was not far. He would be off before Renfield noticed what he was doing. He supposed he could yell as well. People are always less inclined to run after you if you yell while doing it. Attacking Renfield was an option, but Jonathan saw no reason for physical violence. Besides, John was small and fast, but he was certain Renfield would overpower him in a fight.

John could stay. He could ask Renfield the question he'd obviously been wanting to be asked and listen to his answer. He could have all his questions answered, and talk to someone who probably would believe his findings. There was the one drawback that Renfield was quite possibly insane. Any explanation he offered could be nothing more than the poppycock of a madman. His theories and ideas could just be a strand of syphilis.

_I am a pursuer of knowledge_, John told himself_. This man might be mad, but he may just be the only person who could help me. Besides, I can always run if things go awry._

John decided to speak. "What have you seen?" Renfield smiled like a child handed a candy.

"There's been a strangeness around here, Mr. Harker. I know you've seen it too. You've seen things that don't make sense. Things that you think no one else would believe." Renfield sighed sentimentally as he pulled out a chair and sat upon it backwards_. He truly is mad_. "It's exactly how I felt until I met someone who showed me what was happening. I learned all the signs and manifestations of a vampire presence-"

"_Vampire presence_?" John stammered. Of course, he had thought of it before, but he had dismissed it instantly. Vampires did not exist.

Renfield nodded, "We've a vampire in our midst, Mr. Harker. A strong, ancient one at that. We have seen very few of his kind before?"

"Er…" John could not even manage a sentence. This was surely nonsense. The ramblings of a lunatic. Perhaps Renfield was drunk. He looked like the type to drink. Maybe he'd sipped upon the green fairy and was having some wild hallucinations.

And yet… He had said 'we'. That implies there are others out there. Others who think as he does.

"Who is this vampire?" John asked quietly.

Renfield grinned, "Why, Count Dracula, of course!"

**OOO**

Lucy had not gone very far, thankfully, but the fact that she was outside at all was still alarming. Mina had shared a bed with Lucy many a time, so Mina knew her friend was not one to sleep walk. Certainly not one to sleep _dance_ either, which appeared to be what Lucy was doing now. It was rather eerily, watching her waltz to some unheard music in the chilly night air. Chilly was to put it mildly. Her light nightgown and gossamer robe did little to keep Mina warm. She could not imagine Lucy to be any warmer, but her friend seemed completely unbothered by it now. She seemed completely unbothered by anything.

"Lucy, darling, you must come back inside!" Mina said when she reached her stumbling friend.

Lucy looked at her, her green eyes glossed over with the tired fixation of sleep. It sent a crawling down Mina's spine to look at her. Something was amiss. Something had possessed Lucy, surely. Mina didn't really believe in demons, but vampires were real so was anything was real now. Mina clung tightly to her friend arms, trying to guide her away from the thicket of trees she was walking towards.

"_He's calling, Mina,"_ Lucy said in a whisper of her voice. Mina had never felt so frightened in her life. She would not let it strangle her.

"Who's calling, Lucy?" Mina asked, dragging her back a few paces.

"_Him_," Lucy's voice was filled with longing as she stared at the trees. It was more than a thicket, truly. It was a small forest, impossible to see inside in the darkness of night. _Him_…what on Earth could that mean? As Mina stared longer at the trees, she began to feel some strange pull inside herself. Perhaps they should go towards the trees. They looked so lovely in the moonlight-

_Snap out of it, Van Helsing!_

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he can wait till morning!" Mina pulled Lucy back, and the red headed girl began to thrash violently. Mina feared for a moment that Lucy was having some sort of fit, but she stopped it once she'd loosed herself from Mina's grip. Lucy took off like a banshee from Hell, leaving Mina little choice but to sprint after her. Thoughts of childhood racing games came into her mind. They'd have daily speed competitions in Lucy's home when they were young, until they broke an old family vase and were forbidden to race inside anymore. But Mina remembered something about those races: she was always the fastest.

Mina grabbed Lucy forcefully, "Time for bed, Lucy."

"_No!_" Lucy screamed, thrashing again. But Mina would not let go this time. Lucy kept yelling protestations as Mina forced all her might into her arms. The fit subsided the farther they moved from the trees, and some Lucy did not protest at all, but hung tiredly from Mina's arms. They slid back in through the open door to their bedroom, and Mina placed the now asleep Lucy back into her spot on the bed. The sudden burst of energy had left Mina more spent than she had thought, and she found herself collapsing for a moment as well.

But sleep would not be an option, of that Mina was sure. Her mind was too full and frightened to be put to rest so easily. _Him_… Only one 'him' was coming into Mina's mind, but she was not sure what he would have wanted with Lucy. _Perhaps he did not come for Lucy, perhaps he had come for you_. The thought sent a spike of ice into Mina's chest, which she was not sure was good or not. _He'd come for me. Why did he come for me?_

Mina sat up, her eyes turning to the door again. It was certainly foolish to go back out. It was extremely foolish when she wasn't even sure if her theory was correct. It could be any number of things out in that forest. There was no guarantee it was her Count. Mina felt the cold silver stake in her pocket._ I'll go out and see. It will take but a moment. I have my stake if it isn't him. Besides, I'm his doctor. I should go check up on him._

So with her had upon her weapon, Mina set back out into the cold night.

**OOO**

Jonathan sat as Renfield explained everything. Well, as Renfield explained things as he knew them. It appeared Renfield was a part of some group that made it their mission to find dark, supernatural creatures and vanquish them. Renfield would not disclose the numbers of the group, or even names of other members. Something about a sworn fraternity. John could not think of any fraternal oaths that mentioned vampire hunting, but he supposed that was neither here nor there.

This group had been tracking Count Dracula for quite some time. He was certainly evil, from what Renfield had spoke of him. During his years, The Count had slaughtered hundreds and been responsible for countless disappearances. He'd sired vampires, some of which the hunters had already eradicated. Many of these fledglings had seemed accidental, but there were a large number of powerful ones he seemed to have trained himself. And they were now flocking to Count Dracula for some reason.

"But Dr. Van Helsing…" John interrupted Renfield's story of vanquishing of one Dracula's children. "He's been helping The Count."

Renfield sighed, "Van Helsing is an old fool who believes even dark creatures can be brought to the light. Believe me, The Count is not the first one he's tried to 'convert'."

"B-but…" Jonathan stammered nervously. "Mina, his daughter. Is…is she in danger?"

"I was getting to her," Renfield muttered, "before you interrupted, but we'll skip to her now." He folded his hands on the table, the tips of his fingers made a mountain peak, "The leader of our group had a keen interest in keeping Miss Van Helsing safe."

John blinked, "Why, does he know her?"

"Yes, she knows her quite well."

"_She?_"

**OOO**

"Count Dracula!" Mina breathed a quiet shriek when she saw him. Her free hand covered her heaving breast, as she smiled a grin of relief. So it was him out here as she had thought. Not some other creature of the night come to terrorize them. Her hand slacked on the silver stake as she eased it into the pocket of her robe.

The Count did not look well at all. He was gaunt in the face which had an eerie shade of grey about it. His eyes were the most vibrant part of him, a flaming red to the usual deep Crimson. He seemed a man ragged by the wild and hunger. Perhaps he wasn't feeding himself as well as he claimed.

"You shouldn't be gallivanting about the woods at this hour, Miss Van Helsing," he said with great concern on his brow. Mina was happy to see emotion. It made him human once more. Except for his face. The strange face of a vampiric hunter.

"I thought it would be you out here," Mina explained, tightening her robe. It had grown colder in the stillness. She couldn't help but notice his eyes trail to her waist for but a moment. She felt the need to cover herself and the want to expose herself all at the same time.

"And if it was not?" Mina pulled the stake from her pocket and he grinned wearily. "I should've known your father wouldn't have left you unprepared."

Mina stacked the stake away. "So it was you then, using compulsion upon Lucy?" The Count sighed, shutting his heavy eyelids and slacking down a bit. Mina thought she could knock him over with a single touch he seemed so very weary.

"You said a few weeks ago your doctoring did nothing," He said in a voice hardly more than a whisper. "You were wrong. I...I had forgotten what it was like to hunt. I had forgotten what it was like to disconnect from my human self. To kill another person..." He looked at her, "It had been so easy before. Now...the thought repulses me. But the hunger stays, Miss Van Helsing. And animals can hardly fill it."

Mina took a deep breath, and for the first time noticed she was scared in his presence. That time with the vision had been shocking, but not fearful. This was...frightening. Weeks and months she had spent with The Count at Carfax, but this man was different. He was not the human man she had been friends with, this was a new creature. An animalistic, intense, and powerful creature she knew could overpower her easily despite his weary apperance. Mina had been foolish to think she could take down a vampire with just a silver stake. He was so much larger than she was. He was a mountain to her lowly tree. He could crush her with a single avalanche and all she could do was bend and break.

Yet she would not run. For a moment, she wondered if he was using glamour on her right now. Though frightened, Mina felt drawn to him in some way she couldn't explain. But it wasn't glamour. She had seen glamour. She had felt it herself before. Glamour was an external force, and Mina knew this longing was coming from no one but her. It was alluring to see The Count in this state. Nor formalities or manners. It was...intriguing.

"So," Mina's voice shook, "you did not mean to use glamour on Lucy? Why are you here?"

"I was not looking for Lucy," The Count said, his red eyes locked intensely with her own. Mina's legs felt bound to the ground, unable to move even if she wanted. Which she did not. He moved closer, slowly like a cat. It happened so gradually that she had not even noticed how close he had come to her. And he was so tall. And so very strong. It made her heart rate double.

"Why...why..." Mina found the words stopping at her lips. They'd grown numb. But she must speak. "Why were you looking for me? Alexander." She spoke his first name for formalities felt ridiculous now. Mina remembered the vision. How he wanted her. How Lucy had said that he was in love with her. How completely daft Mina was to not believe until now.

He was quite close now. Close as if to dance with her. Mina thought of their dances around the ballroom at Carfax. Had she felt anything then? Did she know then how she felt about him? Honestly, it had crept upon her so slowly than Mina did not notice it until this moment, but she knew it had been there a very long time. The vision in the glamour had once frightened her for a reason she had not known. It was a reason she could not explain by logic or science. It had frightened her because she _enjoyed_ it. It had frightened her because she wanted it to come true.

Mina was in love with Count Dracula, and loving him terrified her. Right now...right now she wanted him terribly. So, so terribly.

She was shaking. Not for fear of him or the cold of the wind. She was shaking for the closeness of him. Mina was shaking for the flutter of her heart inside her chest. The Count placed his hand of her waist and Mina could hear the sound of her shuttering breath. This nightgown was too sheer. What was she thinking wearing such a thing outside? She could feel the heat from his palms pressed against her skin. It was almost like she was naked. She wished she were naked_. What a very strange thought._

Mina had never been kissed before. Mina had never stood this close to a man before. Mina knew it was very bad to be out alone at this hour with a man in the middle of the forest, but she did not care. Mina did not care at all.

In one quick movement, he pulled her forward so that their bodies were touching each other. Normal Mina would be aghast at the impropriety of this. Normal Dracula wouldn't have dared to touch her in such a way. But they were normal. Neither of them were normal now. The Count placed his other hand to the side of her face, stroking her pale cheek slowly.

"My Mina..." His voice was barely more than a low whisper as he craned his head to her.

Then his lips pressed against her own and Mina felt like exploding. A flame that had been dully burning inside of her erupted and consumed her whole. She'd never kissed anyone before, but her brief moment of panic faded when she put her arms around him and bridged the space between them. They kissed and kissed until Mina thought she might die from it. How she wanted him. It heaved in her chest like some great boulder. Alexander pulled away, his viciously red eyes barring into her own. Somewhere in her brain she knew what he was planning to do and she knew she would not stop him. For a thing that had repulsed her for years, Mina now wanted it more than anything she could name. But as he moved his fangs toward her neck, he stopped abruptly, and the strange music that Mina had been hearing in her ears broke. The fire died and the explosion dissipated.

He moved back from her, and she could see him changed. He was normal again, and his eyes were filled with horror.

"I...I am so sorry, Miss Van Helsing. I should not have done that. I'm so, so terribly sorry."

Mina couldn't speak. She felt the urge to move to him. She wanted to consider him and tell him she didn't mind it at all. But suddenly a deep shame gripped her, keeping her from going towards him. Perhaps they should not have done that. _You almost let him drink your blood_, the shame yelled into her ear. Mina could feel her face filling with fire.

"You should go. Now. Get out of here. Go back to your house, Miss Van Helsing," he shoed her, his hand concealing his fangs as though trying to muzzle himself. There were tears in his red eyes. "Good God, go, Mina. I can't... I can't..." He ran his hand through his hair, revealing his still protruding fangs. "Go. Carry your stake. Go and don't stop!"  
**OOO**  
Mina lay on her bed, starring up at the white ceiling above her. Lucy slept soundly, unaware that Mina had left the bed at all. Certainly unaware that she had left the bed as well. She'd probably tell Mina all about the strange dream she had in the morning. Mina would laugh and tell her how peculiar it was. Lucy having dreams about seductive vampires. What a silly fancy.

But now, Mina wanted to cry. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted this, but she did. So she let the tears fall from her eyes as she lay back to back with Lucy. Shame overtook Mina, and she wasn't even sure why. She had enjoyed the kiss, she could not pretend she did not. In fact, all she was thinking of was how she wanted to kiss him again. And he was going to drink her blood...she was going to let him. Perhaps that's where the shame was rooted.

_You were tired, Mina_, she told herself consolingly. Mina was very good at consoling herself. Losing her mother so young, Mina had to learn to be a mother to herself. _You are not the first girl to be take in the heat of the moment by a handsome man._

_I almost let him drink my blood. No, I _wanted_ him to drink my blood._ Mina felt more tears welling her eyes. _Why am I so stupid? Why was he so… so…_

Had he kissed her because he loved her or had it just been in pursuit of the blood he wanted? Did he want the blood because of hunger or did he want the blood because it was _hers_?_ This is such a stupid situation to be in... _Mina cursed herself_. I want him to want me, that's not stupid_.

_He came here for you. That means something. He came here for _you.

Mina shut her eyes, but the thoughts kept going. She would not be able to sleep, of that she was very, very sure.


	8. The First Task

_Journal of Jonathan Harker_

_I feel I have not written in here in ages, though my last entry is dated just shy of a month ago. I look back on my previous entries now and feel I have been living in a blur of naivety. And yet that John had seemed so sure and secure in himself. That John knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. The John I am now is far less so. I have learned things over the past few days that I have believed my entire life to be no more than superstitions. I know beyond a doubt now that they are true. _

_In lieu of this entry becoming overtly sentimental and perfidiously existential, I shall simply tell the facts as I know them now. Take warning that these facts may seem fictions to you. I do not expect you to readily believe the things I am stating, but I feel I must write them down, at least for posterity's sake. Maybe the student who reads this one day will find me completely mad. I could not blame him, for I am certain I would think the same. Nonetheless, it is a scholar's duty to deepen the pool of knowledge so that is what I shall do today._

_The Protectors: Of the few facts I have been allowed to learn from R. M. Renfield, I have learned the name of this fraternal organization he partakes in is __**The Protectors**__. It was established eleven years ago by a woman (name yet to be given) to stop the rise and spread of supernatural forces in the modern world. I have been given very minimal information on the group itself. From little things Renfield has said, I gather it to be a group of about 10-20 men (and women) who follow this elusive leader in all her tasks._

_The Supernatural: These are creatures similar to human in many ways, but evolved differently from us at some period. No one is certain how they inherited these special genes, but it is this code that gives them a higher domain than mortal men. The Protectors have come across werewolves, fairies, boggarts, and most commonly vampires in their time. There are many methods of dealing with these creatures. The Protectors do not vanquish all supernatural they come across, Renfield says. Only the problematic ones._

_Vampires: Or Nosferatu, Renfield told me. The most ancient and frequently recorded of supernatural creatures. All are dangerous and should be destroyed upon meeting. They crave blood and have an insatiable need to create more of their kind. They are immortal creatures, only to be killed by a silver stake or fire. There is much more too them, but I said I would keep this concise._

_Count Dracula: A very powerful, ancient creature. At least 350 years old by The Protector's calculation. He shows up frequently amongst historical writings and always leaves a trail of blood behind him. His age has given him power, and the vampires he sired seem more powerful than most. The Protector's top priority is to subdue him*_

_*I suggested they simply barge to the bloke's house and set it aflame. Renfield told me that was nonsense. I suppose he's right. The Count must have lived so long for good reason. He certainly is not the sneak up and kill type._

_Through all this, I cannot help but worry for Mina. Surely, Dr. Van Helsing is mad to trust his daughter alone with such a man. Could the Van Helsings be in league with him? No, that is nonsense. Dr. Van Helsing in fanciful, but he would not condone murder. And he loves Mina far too much to bring her into such a scheme._

_Then why leave her alone with that monster when he knows full well what type of creature he is? I cannot bear to think of Mina alone with that monster. They were alone so frequently. Was there anything more to their relationship than professionalism? They could _not_ be lovers. I know Mina to be smart and rational. Though, it is known women are easily seduced… Could she be giving her own blood to him? I am sick at the thought._

_I apologize reader, for that tangent. I will scratch that out. Never mind this apology._

_In conclusion, these lessons I have been having with Renfield have been extremely eye opening. I hope this has enlightened you as well. I think perhaps I am being recruited into this group of protectors. If that is the case, I am unsure how much I can write of my findings once I become a member._

_I will try to record whatever I can._

_Jonathan Harker._

_**OOO**_

_The Protectors have welcomed me into their fold with open arms. I have met their leader, and find myself shocked to the core._

_I fear I cannot say much on that account. I have been sworn to secrecy._

_They have assigned my first task. I hope I am up to the challenge._

_I do not know why I wrote this entry. I can hardly tell you anything of what is ahead._

_This will be torn out, never mind._

_Jonathan Harker._

**OOO**

The dress was Lucy's and was quite large around the chest area, actually. Lucy was quite a bit more buxom than her friend, but after some finely placed cloths they got the dress to a point where it at least looked even. Mina didn't understand why her own gown was deemed "not good enough" for the ball. "It's just a bit too juvenile for you, darling," Mrs. Westerna had claimed when she saw the light blue gown Mina had intended to wear. Mina hardly believed it looked too juvenile. She'd purchased it last year and had but worn it once before.

When Mrs. Westerna presented to dress she aimed for Mina to wear, Mina suddenly understood the woman's game. The passionately red dress was very attention grabbing, and was certain to get many suitors' eyes onto Mina._ This woman surely sees it as her duty to marry me off to the highest bidder at the next possible chance_. Mina, in no mood to argue, agreed to the flamboyant thing and let them dress her up like a doll. Mina had little focus to argue these outrageous cosmetic changes. It was not as though she were aiming to find a husband while at this party. The only man she could think of was The Count, and whatever that bizarre encounter they had was. Mina was through being angry about it. She was not sure why her first instinct had been to be angry about it, but she had made her peace. He had been ravaged and starved. She had been tired and lonely. Nothing happened. The kiss barely lasted a moment. She'd almost let him drink her blood. Almost, but it had not happened. There was nothing to be ashamed of in that.

But she could not shake one thought: she had _wanted_ him to do it. All her life, she'd been disgusted by humans who let vampires feed from them, and now she wanted to be one. Even now as she…

"Obviously, mother wants you married before me," Lucy teased as she entered the bedroom and gazed upon her friend. "No one will be looking at me at all."

"They're going to think they have to pay for the pleasure of my company," Mina droned, looking upon herself in the bedroom's long mirror. The hoop of her dress was so large that it did not all fit in the frame. The dress seemed in equal shades deep red and black, and somehow managed to make her appear even paler than before. It fell from her shoulders, revealing a prominent collar bone that was merely the work of a tightly pulled corset. Her breasts seemed visible, which was an odd thing for her. She wondered just how much cloth they'd put in there to achieve that. Long black gloves (also Lucy's) extended past her elbows. Mina' face was dashed with some sort of makeup and her hair pinned back high. It took her a moment, but Mina could recognize herself amidst the glamour. Though dressing so fine was not something she was used to, Mina could see why people did it. She did not see it as a mask, but rather an appreciation. Mina felt highlighted in a way she'd never been before.

It made her feel very visible. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that just yet.

Though her fears subsided a bit as she entered the ballroom. It was so crowded with people that Mina soon found herself mixing into the crowd easily. No one would stare at her. She was simply part of one large being now, made out of a hundred beautifully dressed people. Certainly, Mina could not be singled out here. She didn't really want to be. Perhaps courtship should be on the forefront of her mind. After all, with her father's condition, Mina's living quarters were soon to be gone. She'd be shipped off to some aunt she hardly knew if she did not marry.

Mina couldn't think of marriage. Every time she thought of marriage she thought of The Count and their night in the forest and she'd confuse herself all over again. She had thought she loved him at that moment. Mina was not so certain now as she stood among the people of the ball. Surely, she could just be with one of these men. Normal, perfectly good husbands. But it stung at her chest to think it.

"Pardon me!" Mina exclaimed as she bumped into a body. Whomever it was, he was not moving with the flow of the room, and seemed focused out on some far off thing. _Curious…_ she thought as she turned away.

"Mina!" The person suddenly yelled, eliciting a small jump from Mina.

Mina blinked, "John?" It was a sight not seen by Mina before: Jonathan Harker looking less than put together. In honesty, he looked awful. Dark rings circled under eyes as though he had not slept in days. His cravat was untied, and his coat lying upon him incorrectly. Something awful must have happened for John to look such a way.

_Father_, Mina felt a cold panic grab her tightly around her chest. It squeezed and contorted her until she could barely breathe. _Hush, Mina, it may not be that_. But Mina couldn't think of another reason why John would be here. Certainly, he did not know the people hosting this ball. Also, John would never show up to such a party in his current manor.

Mina hardly noticed when he took her by the hand and led her threw the thick red curtains that blocked off a hallway_. God, he's taking me out the party so I don't make a scene. It's father, I knew it. It's father. _Down the hall they went, in its suffocating walls of dark wood. Paintings of the manor's family loomed down on her, as though shaming her. _You shouldn't have left your father_, they said to her. _You should've stayed at home with him._ John stopped walking, and Mina could already feel herself being to cry.

Then he tore off her glove.

"What on earth are you-" Mina started to exclaim as John yanked her arm to his face and began desperately examining it. She tried to pull away, but John held to her with the look of insanity upon his frantic face. Finding nothing, he reached for the other glove and pulled it off painfully. In the midst of this, Mina found her thoughts racing faster than John could move. She did not know if this was some desperate sort of seduction, or if John had taken some sort of drug before coming here. No matter his reason, Mina was not about to let him handle her in such a way.

She kneed him between his legs. Hard. John collapsed, howling like a kicked dog.

Mina hissed, "Well, it serves you right!" She bent down and picked up the black gloves. "What in hell is the matter with you, John?!"

"I…" He gasped, "I…I…had to…check…"

"_Check_?" She scoffed, pulling the gloves back on. One had torn a bit around the seam, which Lucy would not be too happy about. "Check what? What are you talking about?" Some school friend of John's must have slipped him some absinthe. They must've tricked him into drinking the hallucinogenic liquid. Something must've addled his brain. He was babbling to himself in some words Mina could not understand. At that moment, she wasn't sure if it was wiser to return to the party or to call for help. _Surely, you can not leave him here. Not in his…state_.

John's cough was as dry and empty as an old parlor room. Debilitated by her kick and whatever else, he moved slowly to a seated position, staring up at her with pathetic eyes. A pang of compassion grasped her chest for reasons she did not know. Perhaps it was some human instinct to care for a forlorn things. Mina ignored it.

"I had to make sure," Jonathan said as though that were some sort of explanation. Like a drunkard, John rose on his wobbling legs. "They said I must be sure that…" His eyes widened. "Your neck!" John lunged for her throat with outstretched arms. Readied for an attack this time, Mina was quick to avoid him and slap him hard across the face. _I'm glad my father made self-defense a priority lesson._

_Arms, neck, what on earth could he be searching for? Who were _they_ and… Wait, arms and neck. No, _wrists_ and neck. Main arteries of the body and a very common place for… Oh_. Mina felt the realization surge throw her like water_. Vampire bites, he's checking me for vampire bites_. But why would Jonathan do that at all? And who were this mysterious they?

"Why are you checking me for vampire bites, John?" Mina asked coldly.

Jonathan looked sick, "They told me to be sure he wouldn't come after you."

"What?"

He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Mina."

A hand from behind wrapped itself around her face so quickly that there was no way to have been prepared. A cloth pressed over her mouth and seemed to choke her. She felt herself immediately lock up in fear, as she took in one desperate gasp of breath._ Fight back! Fight back!_ Mina kicked futilely against her captor, but she could feel the strength leaving her body as though being sucked out by a sponge. Something on the cloth was making her lose consciousness. _They've drugged me…they've drugged me… _Mina desperately clung to cognizance as she felt her vision blacken. Her last desperate jerks ended as her eyes focused upon Jonathan. His stupid look of concern was the last thing she saw before everything faded away.


	9. A Trap

Don't panic.

Mina repeated that to herself as she felt her eyes opening ever so slowly to wherever she was. It appeared to be a library or sorts. Well, it was rather small. Maybe a parlor room of some sort. She had absolutely no idea what had happened, but she knew now she was sitting in a chair with her arms and feet tied to the chair. She decided not to marvel on how very detective novel this was and instead decided think of a way out. There were windows she could see, though covered by thick curtains. There was a door, but she knew whoever had taken her was very surely outside. _Well, I'd have to get out of these ropes first. _Mina's eyes darted to find any way out. The chair was not stuck to the floor, so she could possibly maneuver to get something…

The door opened, and a rather squirrelly looking man came bounding in. Her body began to tense up in fear, but Mina repeated her mantra and tried to stay focused. _Being scared won't help anything. Stay calm. I'm sure all will be explained. John is involved with whatever this is. John wouldn't hurt you. _Mina told herself that, but was not entirely certain. The John she'd seen earlier was not a John she knew. And speaking of earlier, how much time had passed? The windows were covered, so Mina could not tell.

"Sorry we had to do this, Miss Van Helsing," the squirrelly man spoke, untying the ropes at her feet. "You were a bit feisty when we tried to bring you in here." At the nape of his neck his hair was tied with a red ribbon. A tail for the squirrelly she thought, if solely to amuse herself.

"I wonder why?" Mina said tartly as he undid the ropes at her hands. _Perhaps you should not sass the person letting you out, Mina._ "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Oh, you're still at your party, Miss Van Hesling," The man cut the final rope. Mina thought very seriously about making a break for the window. Or perhaps screaming very loudly. But whoever they were, they did not seem intent to hurt her. John knew them. He was in league with them somehow. "We've just taken you off to this library. I assure you, we mean you no harm at all."

Mina rubbed her wrists, "That's a relief." She said with half sarcasm. "Do I get any explanation as to why I was displaced from the party?" The man looked down at her, the darkness of the room casting a strange look about him. He seemed eight feet tall where he stood. There was some vague familiarity about him that Mina could not place. His hair was thin and brown and almost looked to be coming out in places. Which was odd, seeing as he could not be too much older than she was. He had that same tiredness that John had had, and the same desperate look lying behind his eyes.

A knock upon the wooden door, and the tall man backed up. The light bursting in from the outside felt like fire to her dark adjusted eyes. As the silhouette of the man became colored, Mina saw it was John again, the same look of worry painted onto his brow. He instantly knelt in front of her.

He took her hand, "Mina, I am so sorry about what happened. I just had to check before I brought you here that he hadn't taken you."

Mina blinked, "What are you even talking about?" She stood, taking a step around to get away from the still kneeling Jonathan. "One of you tell me what's happening right now or I am leaving!"

"Begging you pardon, Miss Van Helsing," the tall man spoke, "but we do have others stationed right outside the door." He'd smiled smugly, as though he'd outwitted her somehow. _Ah, I can see you're John's friend. You have that whole 'woman are inferior complex' as well. Perhaps the "Misogynists United" have kidnapped me…_

Mina placed her hands on her hips. "Well, then tell me what's going on so I don't make a mockery of them by getting past their defenses." The tall man seemed at least amused by her comment, which was probably all she would get out of him. He looked to John, and wordlessly John stood to join them. Whomever this man was, he was some sort of higher rank in their group. Mina noted that John kept watching him nervously, as though waiting for instruction of some kind. Perhaps John would've been a good solider with the focus he had.

"We know you work for Count Dracula," Said the leader. He clipped his heels together like some sort of German aristocrat. _I'm definitely getting some sort of complex from this one_. The man's eyes looked over her as though she needed to explain herself. Suddenly, she did not like the fact that she was wearing a dress. Well, she did not like the fact she was wearing such an ostentatious one.

She pressed on. "I'm his doctor. I'm not committing any crime I know, sir."

He began to pace, "John here checked you for that before he brought you to see us." He smiled at Mina's look. "Yes, we know what he is and yes, we know you and your father have been helping him."

The man was expecting her to falter, that Mina could tell. Her father had taught her many things, and reading the looks upon people's faces was one of them. This was some sort of power play she'd gotten involved in and now was not the time to show weakness. Perhaps that was an initiation into this fraternity: showing strength in a stressful situation. Though Mina was not sure she meant to join, she certainly was not going to be patronized.

"Again, we are not committing any crimes, sir." Mina held his eye contact thoroughly. "So what is it that is so important that you stole me from my friend, drugged me, and tied me to a chair to tell?"

He laughed, "She's exactly how you painted her, John." And then he finally moved towards her, and Mina felt herself clench in fear of what he would do. He extended his arm, "I am Ronald Murray Renfield, second of The Protectors." Mina took his hand, shaking it wearingly. "There's a lot in that sentence to be explained, I know. But first, I shall answer your questions." Ronald Murray Renfield swaggered about the room like a king in a throne room. "We took you from Miss Lucy Westenra, and the party, because we figured it would cause the least suspicion if we took you from a large place. It's been mere minutes since John here coerced you. Lucy will think you've gone off somewhere in the ballroom." He walked to a small table, and Mina saw the white cloth that had been held over her mouth sitting there. "Ether. John said you probably wouldn't come willingly. And the chair I already explained."

"What's a Protector?" Mina asked.

Renfield shook his head, "Time for you to answer some of my questions now, Miss Van Helsing." Mina took a moment to look at John, who still looked like the picture of a kicked dog. Whomever this Renfield was, there was something happening with him and John. Something Mina did not like at all. "How close do you consider yourself to be with this Count Dracula?"

"I am his doctor," Mina repeated easily. "I'm already told you that, Mr. Renfield."

"Besides a professional relationship, I mean."

"I am his doctor," Mina said for the third time. "There is nothing more to it." The lie was easy on her tongue. Perhaps it wasn't a lie at all. A moment of weakness in a forest did not constitute any sort of romantic feelings. A strange vision in her head did not equate intimacy. Yes, it had sparked some notes inside of her she hadn't heard before, but they could be muted as easily as any other instrument. Besides, she certainly was not going to tell this man _anything_ about her personally. Other than his name, Mina knew nothing of him at all. And she had this distrust of him rooted somewhere inside of her. She listened to it.

Renfield kept staring at her, as though expecting her to say more. Another trick her father had taught her: hold your tongue. Things could slip out that are best kept in.

"The Protectors are a group of men and women who swear a sacred vow to defend mortals from the forces of the supernatural," Renfield replied after he complied with her answer. "How much do you know of Count Dracula?" Obviously, this was how this night was going to proceed. A boring, tedious two sided interrogation. She knew what they were planning. It was some sort of scheme in their quest for purification or whatever this group was wanting. Groups like these have existed for centuries, Mina had read about them. Anything different from them was wrong. Anything they couldn't understand was the antichrist. And now they were going to squeeze Mina for information and then use her as and in to The Count. God, she _was_ in a bad detective novel.

Perhaps she should lie. She could probably make up some fantastical stories about The Count. _He flies around his home while she's there. He turns into a giant bat and stalks mankind…_

"Probably as much as you," Mina responded calmly. _Sometimes I through cloves of garlic at him just for fun_. "He's talked to me very little about his past." _Holy water. The man hates holy water_. "My visits are short and concise." _He sleep in a coffin surrounded by the bones of his enemies. _"I keep documents journals of what happens, don't I, John?"

His eyes grew large, "Yes." John looked at Renfield for guidance. "She does, Renfield." God, men are thick. Mina thought as the two of them weighed this comment. She should have just said radical lies. They would have believe them.

"Is that all you called me here for, sir? Information?" Mina asked in a voice of put on sincerity. She knew what he was implying. It was what everyone seemed to be implying: that something was happening with her and The Count. Which was nonsense. What happened in the forest was nothing. And to think otherwise was nonsense.

But Mina would not get her answer. Outside, the howling of a wolf set a visibly panicked look upon Jonathan's face. He looked to Renfield, a conversation Mina couldn't partake in passing between them. _What on earth is the matter?_ She thought as both men jumped at the sound of the next howling. Was there some wolf epidemic happening that she was not aware of? Was it some sort of signal that The Protectors had?

Renfield moved first, "John, follow me." He said as both gentlemen started for the door. _Do they intend to leave me here?_ As though hearing the though, Renfield spoke. "We will return soon, Miss Van Helsing." And without so much as another word, both men were off with a loud slam of the door.

"So I can leave too, then?" Mina said to naught but the books upon the shelves.

Well this is mental! Mina thought as she stared to the door. Perhaps she _could_ just burst out as well. From her brief glimpse, there didn't appear to be any 'others' outside. Yes, she had a right mind to walk out that door herself and be rid of this ridiculousness. But something spoke against it. Whomever these Protectors were, they were probably worth understanding. Learning about the paranormal from their prospective could be fascinating, though very misguided she was sure.

And there was something very odd about them. Something Mina wanted to get to the bottom of.

The howling, it continued as Mina waited alone in the small parlor. It seemed closer now, as though right by the window. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her from her late night reading. Vampires, especially old ones. Have been known to be shape shifters. Many of them can change into animals such as cats or wolves…

Mina felt a blast of air. A window had been opened. She already knew who it was before she turned around. And she knew the true reason The Protectors had brought her here.

"Mina!"

_Of bloody course._

**OOO**

"Renfield, where are we going?" Jonathan asked for the second time. The night air was cool, with the occasional warm wind gushing past. The ground was soaked from an earlier rain shower, and his shoes seemed to stick to the mud. Nice shoes, mind you, that his father had paid good money for. But The Protectors did not seem to care about such things, Renfield most of all.

He was such an odd man. Jonathan felt a reservation in even calling him such. Renfield was…a creature himself. Not a vampire or anything like that, but a being in of his own. His scraggly brown hair was back in a ribbon at the base of his neck, and the red ribbon served as John's guide through the dark night sky. This was absolutely ludicrous, thinking they could chase down a vampire. Especially a very old, very powerful one. Honestly, Dracula could wipe out all of The Protectors and not break a sweat. Jonathan had pointed that out to Renfield once and Renfield had slapped him. And there was the whole business of their leader… Jonathan still could not believe that bit. Highly unethical if you ask him, but Renfield just described her as dedicated to their cause.

Honestly, Renfield made him angrier than any other creature on this earth. He was too bizarre, and far too comfortable with how bizarre he was. He was skinner than a pole and his clothes hung from him like the flaps of a tent. And he stood too close whenever he spoke. The creature had no regard for physical space. And he gave John this odd feeling in his stomach when he stood too close. Perhaps it was from the smell of him.

"I've told you five times to call me Ronald, John," Renfield said over his shoulder. "And to answer your question, we're not going anywhere."

Jonathan stopped. "Pardon?" Renfield turned around, that stupid, insane grin on his upon his pale face. Pieces of his brown hair fell into his face adding only to his look of insanity.

"We're not going anywhere, John!" Renfield kept smiling as he placed his hands upon Jonathan's shoulders_. God, I wish he would not stand so close to me. It is uncivil for people to stand this close to one another._ "We're sending him _to_ her."

Jonathan blinked, "We're sending Dracula to Mina?" He scoffed, "Whose bloody idea is that? What is this meant to achieve?" Renfield pursed his lips_. I wish he would not do that._

"You ask a lot of questions, John," Renfield—finally—removed his hands and walked a few paces. He made no signal for John to follow, but he knew by now that he should. Renfield continued. "We wouldn't have taken her so publicly. We knew he was following her, so she was our bait. Though, personally, I do believe her innocent of any crimes of morality, I think out Count is still very interested in her. He will not be happy at all that she was taken."

"And what is this meant to prove?" Jonathan asked. "Certainly, you do not mean to capture him."

Renfield shrugged. "We'd be idiots to think we could." He stopped, turning to John with that odd, cat-like smirk upon his face. John felt that weird feeling again. Like a mix of intrigue and revulsion… "But it might show how much truth Miss Van Helsing is telling." Jonathan inclined his head, wanting to know more. Renfield took one hand to Jonathan's cheek. He could instantly feel himself flushing. _God, you are not a woman, Harker. _"We'll see if she goes with him or not."

And with a quick smack upon the same cheek, Renfield was off.

_Absolutely mental_, John thought. _They're all absolutely mental._

**OOO**

"Hush!" Mina turned to The Count. He looked even worse than a few nights ago. Why was he not feeding himself? Mina had quite the mind to ask him just that, then realized her best plan was surely to get him away from this place. "You need to leave!"

"Have they hurt you?" He asked desperately, grasping the sides of her arms tensely. She was reminded of John's little study of her earlier. Except this touch, though strong, was gentler. More reassuring. But he still needed to leave right now.

She ignored it. "No one's hurt me. You have to leave!" Mina kept her voice to a hushed tone, hoping if people were outside that they could not hear them. This had all been a trap, Mina realized now. Not a trap for her, but a trap for The Count. She'd been used as bait. Something inside of her felt quite offended by that. Mina pushed him towards the window, "You have to leave right now!"

The Count kept his arms upon her, looking at her as though she were mad. There was something behind his eyes though. That hunger in them that had been there a few nights ago. They were standing close now, and Mina could see her chest heaving with the pounding of her heart. Stop this nonsense, she told herself tersely. Get him out of here. _If he is caught, it is all your fault._ He seemed ready to speak but Mina spoke instead.

"It's a trap," Mina whispered, ushering him again to the window. "It's a trap set for you. There's this group, The Protectors, that wants to rid the world of the supernatural. They want to kill you and you have to leave now." Some light lit in him that Mina recognized. It was the light of a man who wanted to prove himself. He wanted to fight. That was a stupid idea. She narrowed her brow, "You can deal with them later. Now, you need to leave. I'm certain they will not hurt me, but they may if you stay."

Footsteps down the hallway. John and Renfield to be sure. And if they saw The Count in here with her, they would not believe her ever again. She would not get to know what they were up to, or who their leader was.

Mina grabbed Alexander's face. "Get out now, and meet me tonight in the forest." They were near the door now. "And ignore this next thing I say."

The door opened.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" Mina cried as Alexander dived out the window. At least he'd listened to her. He could be so stubborn at times. Mina mustered up as many fake tears as she could and turned back to a very dumbfounded looking Renfield and John. "You were right," she sniffled. "He came after me. I got him to leave but…" Mina rubbed her eye. "Now if you please, I want to be returned to my friend and to the party. I'd feel much safer in a crowd."

"Of course, Miss Van Helsing," Renfield said with the airs of a gentleman. No men could deny a woman in tears_. A woman's most powerful weapon_, Lady Westerna had told her and Lucy one time when she'd had a bit too much wine. _Well that_, she'd added, _and one other thing_. "Would you like me to escort you?"

"No thank you," Mina said, walking to the door briskly. "I'd feel safer away from you."

**OOO**

John found himself alone with Renfield again, a place he seemed to frequent of late. _Mina was not lying,_ Jonathan thought with relish. He knew she could not be involved with such a man as The Count. Mina was very smart and very moral, that he knew. Yes, he admired her very much but… Marrying Mina. Everyone had expected it for years. Marriage seemed such a trifle now with all he knew. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was even attracted to her. Smart, yes, but unruly too. Jonathan could not have a bride like her.

Renfield cleared his throat after a moment of terse silence.

"Mina's talents are wasted on doctoring," Renfield said. He leaned into John. Too close. Again. "She's quite the fine actress."


	10. Ridiculous

Looking back, Mina remembered little from the rest of the party. She danced with two or three gentlemen whose faces were indiscriminate in her memory. They had talked a little, but it was nothing more than idle chatter. Lucy had been occupied herself, and didn't seem to have noticed Mina's absence at all. Which was good, because her absence would be hard to explain. But the night was soon over and Mina found herself back on the carriage to their beach cottage. Just a few more days and Mina would be back to her real home. Her father's wellbeing was something that occupied her mind constantly. Not always at the foreground of thought, but always there somewhere, like an itch that simply would not subside.

_I will be home soon_, Mina told herself as she watched the lights of the village fade slowly behind them. _Everything will go back to how it was. I will visit The Count and… ugh, The Count._ Mina dropped her head against the cool wood of the carriage side. In love with him…was she in love with him? It certainly had seemed so that night in the forest. But it had been so dark in there Mina had had problems telling what was right from what was wrong. Feelings were not something so easily synthesized in a logical mind.

_Facts:_

_Count Dracula is 418 years old. Vampires acquire powers as they age. From my reading, his powers could include any level of shapeshifting, extreme strength, extreme speed, flying, hypnosis, mind control, glamour, and possibly more. Which is horrifying and unnatural._

_He feeds on blood. The only ways to do so directly from a human are either to murder, change, or make a familiar. If he fed from me…_Mina felt a strange shudder at the thought_…it is a lasting contract until either I am dead or made to be like him._

_I do not want to be a vampire._

_That's it then_, Mina decided. She could not be with The Count. She did not want to be a vampire, and that would have to be the end result. Even if he didn't feed from her and they were just in love that would have to end as well. Why would Mina willingly put herself in a relationship that would end? It was a ridiculous thing to do. Besides, it was an impossible fancy and she was being stupid about it. She knew that. This would pass, surely. Mina had been by herself her whole life, she would not weep for a relationship she had not had in the first place. Missing something that had not happed was impossible.

Also, there's The Protectors to consider. They seemed absolutely mad, but Mina felt there was something to investigate there.

But there were other things to think of too. Other things Mina could not think about so logically. Like how her heart seemed fit to burst that night in the forest. Like how when he'd kissed her Mina swore she'd never been so happy in her life. Like how even seeing him tonight was like water at the end of a desert. Even now as she thought of him her cheeks turned red. He was so kind to her. Mina had never known a friend to be so kind to her. For someone meant to be a creature of evil, he was so good to her.

There was that other part of it too. That part inside of Mina she'd been told to keep under lock and key her whole life. Of course she'd read about how sex worked. The nuns informed them that it was for reproductive purposes only. But how could something intended to be so amazing and euphoric be sinful? Not that Mina had any true experience with the subject. Just her own reading and discovery, but never anything more. She'd certainly never met anyone to bring out those feelings inside of her. The Count had seemed to rip open the lock and let the wild thought run free. Mina could feel her heart sweltering just to think of it. It was wrong to think of it, but she could not stop.

_Facts:_

_He is kind and good to me._

_He is one of my dearest friends._

_**I want him so badly I can barely breathe.**_

_But it's probably just hormones, just the chemicals in my brain. I could not really want him. To be with him would be…_

Mina growled at her own indecision and banged her head against the carriage side. _If this is what being in love is then it's the absolute worst._

**OOO**

His exhale of relief at her presence was definitely audible. Well, not at her presence, per-say, but at what she was wearing this time. Alexander had been in no fit mental state the last night, and was in even worse now. Seeing her in a sheer nightgown was not going to help his more carnal desires. But Mina wore a deep red cloak about her tonight, so he needn't worry himself. Though of course the hunger could not be so easily persuaded. And he certainly did not want to do that Mina. Well, his _brain_ didn't…his _hunger_…

"Are you all right, Miss Van Helsing?" He asked when she approached and removed her hood. Her hair was out of its elaborate up-do from earlier and fell to her side in an even plait.

She nodded, "I'm quite all right." Mina said in her matter of fact tone. "You look awful."

He could help but snort. "Just thirsting, Miss Van Helsing." Mina wrinkled her brow at this.

"Why don't you feed?" Mina asked him sternly. "I'm sorry I have not been able to bring you blood, but it's no reason to starve yourself."

_Oh, Miss Mina if you only knew_, he thought. He would not tell her. It would do nothing but frighten and repulse her_. I have tried to feed_, he wanted to say. But there are humans, special humans, whose blood is particularly desirable to a certain vampire. He'd come across people like this before, but had never taken time to know one as he knew Mina. Now he wanted her dually as vampire and man, which was a potent combination in the least_. I can't feed_, he wanted to say_. I've tried to. I fed from a woman I found alone and dying, and spit up the blood but an hour later. The sink turned pick from the stain of it. I tried to feed from an animal, and more of the same took place. I want no one but you Mina, and it is starving me to death._

"I'm fine, Miss Van Helsing."

"You're lying," Mina pointed out easily. "But I won't make you tell me if you do not wish to." The deep red of her cape made her blue eyes seem daggers pointed straight towards him. For some reason, he thought she could read his mind. Perhaps Mina would probe him and know his secret. She could know about how he hungered for her blood. But he could not tell her aloud. Mina was a lady. No, Mina was a…force of nature. To tell her how he felt for her would be offensive. She would think it unprofessional, and it certainly was. He would keep his carnal yearning to himself.

There was suddenly a thickness to the air. The night they last spent in the forest hung about them like a damp cloud. For that reason he could not tell her how he felt. Alexander turned over that previous night in his head under his brain had turned to nothing. He should not have done any of that. He should not have followed her here in the first place. He was acting like some newborn vampire with his reckless ways. What was this power she had over him? He had not felt such a thing before. Alexander should have the willpower to stay away from Mina. There was still enough man in him for that. Alexander should not have kissed her like some child unable to control his urges.

But the odd thing was that he could not control his urges. Something in him snapped when he was around Mina. The insides of him seemed less inclined to listening. He did not want to keep up defenses. He felt…selfish around her.

_Stupid, you cannot be that way. You cannot do that to Mina_.

"I'm sorry," though the cause for her regret was not clear. "For dismissing you so quickly at the party tonight." Some part of him felt relieved that that's what she was referencing, "I just knew it was a trap for you. It was you they wanted, not me."

"Who are _they_ anyway?" Alexander asked, happy to feel the tense air dissipating. Mina seemed content on ignoring the elephant in the room. Alexander would happily join her.

"Some group called The Protectors, as I said." Mina moved closer in a casual manner. Simply a friendly manner. In the manner she'd always done before he'd been stupid and let his emotions control him. "John is a new member of theirs. One of his collages, a Ronald Renfield, is a member as well. They talked about some others, but gave no names. They're some radical group set on eradicating Supernatural forces."

He nodded, "I could figure as much. I've run across several groups like theirs over the years. Different names, but all the same in truth. Most are well intended and do succeed and eradicating some of the more troublesome supernatural beings, but many believe anything beyond the mortal realm to be immoral." Alexander met her eyes as she seemed to hang upon his words. She was staring at him too intently, like some cat before it leaps into an attack.

"They think _you_ are immoral," Mina said, her words as icy as her eyes.

He held, "I've lived seven lifetimes, Miss Van Helsing, and none of them have been particularly saint worthy."

Mina studied this, her chin moving up ever so slightly as it did when she calculated a thought. He had not meant to scare her with this comment, and feared that would be the case. It was nice to know that Mina was one not easily frightened. A logical person too, she could see the truth in his statement. And true it had been. Alexander had committed no truly terrible crimes in half a century, but the sins of his past remained. He'd done things in the passion of anger he regretted. He'd done things he did not regret as well. Alexander was no saint, he'd almost been a demon, but he liked most of all to consider himself a man.

"That's all I know of them," Mina said after her long pause. Alexander could feel the thickness filling the air once more. "I should return to the cottage. I wouldn't want Lucy to wake and worry for me." Without another thought, Mina put her hood back up. "Goodnight, Alexander."

She turned and the red cloak swooshed behind her as she walked. Mina was leaving. Just like that, Mina was returning without so much as another word. They'd barely spoken for two minutes and now she was leaving. Mina was upset, he could see that now. Mina was upset about what he'd done and he was stupid to not have realized that. He was even more stupid to not be going after her. She had not gone ten steps before he reached for her arm, stopping her in her retreat. Mina shook him off violently.

"I'm going to bed now, Alexander." Mina spat the words without so much a glance towards him. "I suggest you do that same. I would not want you to do something you'd regret."

_I do not regret it_. He wanted to say it aloud. He did not.


	11. Falling

_Journal of Mina Van Helsing_

_I do not make a habit of journaling for personal reasons but find an exception in this moment. The simple reason is that I have no one to confide in. I haven't anyone to tell my secrets and stories too. I could talk to Lucy, but would not be able to confide fully because I hardly think she'd believe me. I could talk to The Count, but most of my problems are things I do not wish to discuss with him. So I have elected to write out my thoughts here in an attempt to purge them from my mind. I don't know why I'm writing this introduction at all, actually. No one but me shall read these words. I will tear them out as soon as I'm finished for fear someone will read them, probably. No one should ever read this._

_I hate to think anyone should read my writting. To read one's writting is like to read one's soul._

_First: Father. Father has not gotten any better at all. In fact, I came home to find him refusing to take medicine. He wants to die, and part of me thinks that awfully selfish of him. Maybe it's some last desperate measure to marry me off. I shouldn't think that. I know that he is old and tired of fighting. Father is so much older than men his age. He's lived so much more than others. He raised a daughter all on his own for many years, and I was not an easy daughter to raise. But he insists on teaching, and our maid informed me that he is still giving his classes. So some hope, at least._

_But I am angry. Mostly, I am sad. Father cannot die. Father cannot just leave me. I am so not qualified to live self-sufficiently. I am a woman, foremost, and as much as I advocated women's rights, I know they will not happen instantly. I will hardly be hired as a doctor. I could get menial work as a nurse, but I would need a husband's support. I do not want a husband. Well, not for that reason. So I suppose I will move to the South with my aunt. I do so detest the South. There is nothing to do but gossip and sew, both things I have little proclivity towards. And I'll probably be made by my aunt to marry someone there. Heaven forbid we think women good for anything besides popping out children. Not all men see women that way, I know. It is unfair to judge them all so quickly. But enough of them do to make me hate the lot for the time being. _

_The Count. Alexander. Alexander Dracula. I'd once asked him why his surname and title were the same. The title was named after him, he'd explained. It was easy to forget he was ancient. He seemed so young in demeanor. You could tell something was different about him though, or perhaps I just sense it because I knew. A vampire. He is a vampire. I know he's done terrible things. He's said as much to me before. I have read about the things vampires of his caliber can do. But he is kind to me and that must count for something. He is kind. He had never been obsessive until this last week, but he seemed sick regardless._

_Of course I know why he is sick. I know what he wants of me. I've read about this before. It used to disgust me to think it. How could a human willingly give their blood to such a creature? How could one allow this thing to drink from them? It seemed so…intimate. Yes, it seemed sexual in a way. Perhaps it's just the leftover teachings from my schooling. All things sexual are sin, I'd been taught. Maybe that's why the thought of feeding had frightened me so._

_Because I never was disgusted by it in the first place. It…aroused something in me. I feel idiotic writing this. I shall be certain to burn it instantly. I told myself these were feelings of disgust, but it was not the truth. The thought of someone feeding from me was intriguing. God, I feel so stupid. Especially Alexander…_

_I cannot let him starve. I don't know why he wants my blood, but I cannot let him starve._

_I am not certain if I will act on these feelings. _

_Writing this out did not help. I feel I have more questions than I originally started with._

_Oh well. At least I have tinder for my fire now._

_Mina Van Helsing._

**OOO**

The starvation gripped him tighter with every clench of a muscle. He had forgotten what it was to be so famished. This was a feeling he'd known rarely, but known it he had. When it took one as it took him then, it never left one alone. There was never a moment of escape from it. The searing fire in this throat burned all the way down to his stomach with an emptiness that food could not ratify. Alexander had tried to fill it with food many times, but it only came back up within an hour making the burning so much worse. The same with blood as well. His white sinks stained with the red blood that would not stay down.

_I am a desperate creature_, Alexander thought as he saw his gaunt reflection in the mirror. He looked the monster now. Far more corpse than man at this point and little he could do about it. That stupid moral fiber he'd somehow grown to possess made it so he would not take Mina's blood unwillingly. He would not do that to her. He had done that to others in his lifetime, but was certain he could not do it now. And not Mina. Certainly not his wonderful Mina. _Not yours_, he told himself. _She is not your anything. Mina will never be anything to you. She is young. She does not want you. Certainly not now,_ he felt the hollows of his cheeks with his hand. _You are a monster._

But it made him sick to think of her with anyone else. It gave him rage that he had sworn off long ago. Mina could not be with anyone else. Mina was his. Or…he would like her to be.

Then there was a knock at the door. He was stupid to think it was her, yet that was what his mind immediately leap to. Mina would not come to see him. Alexander had been far too forward in going to visit her. He had been far too forward in kissing her as he had. God, he felt sick to his stomach at the memory of it. If there was anything in him to purge, he felt it would come up at the thought of how he'd treated Mina. _Mina is a lady, and a fine woman. I should not have thrown myself upon her so. I should not have kissed her like that. She certainly hates me now. She has every right to hate me now._

_She liked it, _said the other voice in his head. The voice that let him slaughter and live as an animal._ Mina liked it just as much as you did. She did not fight it. She came to your arms willingly. Try as she does to hide it, Mina wants you just as desperately as you want her._

"_Shut up," _he murmured to himself as he opened the door."Miss Van Helsing."

Everything thing inside of him went wild at the sight of her. There was the animal instinct to jump upon her and feed which of course he dismissed. But not only her blood made him insane, just her presence. Her light blonde hair up in that far too tight knot she always insisted on keeping it in. Her beautiful slender figure in that light blue frock. She clenched her medical bag to her chest, but her usual look of professionalism was now one of shock. _Another indication that I look like a monster_, he thought bitterly.

"Alexander," Mina whispered so lowly he felt almost as though he had imagined it. "You're much worse than I thought." Mina stepped forward and buzzed past him. He could tell from her direction she was headed to the study, which only made sense_. Get a grip_, he told himself forcefully as he followed her. God, what was it about her doing this to him? He had not felt this insane since he was a newborn vampire. He had not loved a woman and also wanted her as a familiar since Viktorya. He had forgotten how maddening that was.

_Mina is not your wife. _Alexander seemed to find himself saying this reminder quite often. _Mina has no ties to you. You are not even certain that she feels for you the same way you feel for her. She is young and has many options. Mina will not choose you and you must stop behaving as though she already has._

_Why would she come her if she did not want you? _Hissed that other voice again_. She wants you._

When he reached the study he found Mina had not opened her bag as she usually did. She had not pulled out a wine bottle full of blood or the syringe that always seemed too large for her small hands. Instead, Mina sat on the couch with her hand on her lap. Her small face was focused and her brow furrowed. He could tell that her breathing had slowed, as her lips pursed to focus upon nothing else but the rise and fall of her breath. It was a most peculiar sight.

"Miss Van Helsing-"

"You're starving, aren't you?" Mina said suddenly, her blue eyes darting to his own. He did not answer. "Aren't you?"

Alexander nodded.

Mina labored her breathing again. "I thought as much," she responded quietly. "All right," she said (he was not sure if to him or herself). "All right," Mina focused, her hands arching on her knees like spiders. Alexander watched as her right hand crossed to her left, undoing the buttons at the wrist. He blinked, watching the peculiar sight and wondering what on earth she was planning to do when it suddenly struck him. Mina rolled up the sleeve of the gown and he knew fully what she was intending.

"Miss Van Helsing, stop," Alexander said, though his mind screamed for her to keep going. He'd moved closer, and Mina's eyes seemed all the more doe-like as she gazed up at him.

"I am your doctor," Mina said matter-of-factly. "I will not let you starve."

"_Mina_-"

"You said," Mina interrupted, "you said that you couldn't feed. That there's something with my blood that…" She shook her head. "So I read. I read everything I could find on this, though there wasn't much at all. I know it will hurt. I know all I can know about it, Alexander. I will not let you starve yourself on my behalf."

Alexander didn't speak for a while. He knew Mina well enough to know he would not win any sort of argument. What was he meant to do then? Should he simply give in and avoid all misgivings? _Mina is only doing this for you. You cannot let her do this. Whatever she read, she certainly does not know all she thinks she does. Mina has no idea the repercussions of this act. The ties it would make between the two of them. Incredible ties…_

He looked at Mina again. He had never seen her look so serious about anything. And he was starving. Alexander was truly, horrifically starving and the solution was sitting right in front of him in a lovely blue dress. He thought of that night in the forest. It had been so peculiar to see her in a nightdress with her hair down on her shoulders. So odd to see her so intimately. Alexander wondered what it would be like to know her intimately... _Stop it now._

"I can't let you do this," he said, despite everything telling him to not say that. Alexander sat in the chair next to her. "Miss Van Helsing, you needn't do this for me."

"Stop being a martyr," Mina said coarsely. "You can do this or you can starve to death, but do not expect me to sit around and watch you kill yourself."

Part of him wanted to clarify and say he would not die, he would just grow catatonic until someone fed him, but he supposed she was right. Mina was not a person to be easily persuaded out of something she'd set her mind to. Mina certainly had set her mind to this. A long stretch from the girl who used to be disgusted by his very being.

"It won't hurt you," Alexander finally spoke. He moved his chair closer, as to be directly in front of her. She looked at him quizzically. "The feeding. It won't hurt you."

"I read about it," Mina told him firmly. "I know it will. You needn't lie to me."

He shook his head, "I'm not lying." He watched as Mina wrung her fingers about her wrist. They were so small. Her bones seemed as fragile as that of a bird. Alexander took her hands in his. She kept looking at him with that same confusion.

"It hurts most people, you are correct," Alexander clarified. "But it will not hurt _you_."

"Why?" Mina's breath has resumed the heaviness of fear. _Please do not be afraid of me_, he wanted to say. Though he could not blame her. He certainly looked very hellish now with his protruding fangs completing the look. _How do I explain this delicately? _He was certain Mina would not care if he gave all the details, but she seemed so frail now. He needn't frighten her any more.

Mina squeezed his hands back.

He explained, "It is rather an intimate thing to feed from a person. And like other...intimacies it can be painful if a partner is not willing."

"So it is sexual?" Mina asked bluntly. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. He needn't worry about Mina's frailty after all.

"Yes, I suppose so," Alexander said.

Mina exhaled. "All right then." Slowly, she pulled out her left wrist and held it out to him. "First time for everything."

Alexander held her small wrist, hoping dearly to not break her. Mina was strong, he knew, but one wrong move and he could harm her. Humans were fragile as a rule. Especially compared to him. And he was so famished. Alexander had not been so famished in a long time. He would take special care not to harm her. He'd keep his wits about him as he fed and not take too much. He hoped. _You will not harm her.  
_  
"Are you certain?" He asked one last time, feeling his vision turning red.

Mina nodded, "Yes."

Without another hesitation, he pressed his fangs into her pale skin and immediately felt his thirst quaked. Yes, this was so much better than what he'd had recently. The blood he'd gotten sick upon was nothing like hers. Mina's blood was pure and perfect. A virgin's blood, her noted, unclaimed by any other. And now she was _his_. As his hunger madness subsided, he took care to see how she was fairing. Mina's eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily, but her sounds were not of pain. He'd never seen Mina like this. He'd glimpsed this side of her the night in the forest, but never again did he witness this. Mina was no longer so confined and proper. She looked just as animal as him. It was strangely pleasurable to know that he was the one to have this power over her. Mina was not one to relinquish power often.

Alexander pulled back from her wrist. He was going to try something and was hoping she would not object. In a motion too swift for Mina to see clearly, Alexander moved to her side and watched as Mina looked at him curiously. Her breast still heaved from the brief moment of intimacy. Alexander brushed the hair from her neck, signaling his intention. Without a thought, Mina brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled him near. Alexander pressed his fangs into her porcelain neck and she cried aloud. He worried he'd harmed her, but Mina moved her other hand to his back to pull him in further. His nails raked through his shirt and into his skin and she breathed through clenched teeth.

"Alexander," Mina said as lightly as a breeze_. See, it doesn't hurt you,_ he thought cheekily. It was unbelievable how well he felt. He had not felt so in months. No longer some brooding, desperate creature. He felt like himself again. He seemed a man once more. And Mina, Mina was a woman. She was not as masculine as she always behaved. For just this brief moment, Mina was his. Wholly his if only just for a minute. He did not mean to possess her. That was not the intention. But it was good to know he was particular to Mina. He was special. Mina wanted _him_.

He felt the pounding inside that told him he needed to stop. Alexander pulled back, the wound on her neck instantly closing. It would leave nothing but a thin white mark. Nearly invisible unless you meant specifically to look for it. That was good. Those Protector people would not see it. Mina's arm was still around his neck as he pulled away from her. She looked to him with those large eyes of hers. Her face had grown red, but from pleasure or shame he could not tell. But he soon found an answer when Mina pulled him forward violently and pushed his lips against her own, as thought her blood was not ringed around his lips. He hesitated before kissing her back passionately. Maybe it was just the moment. Perhaps Mina truly felt nothing towards him. But it was nice for the moment it lasted. It was nice to pretend.

She pulled back, her eyelids heavy. But she did not let go of him.

"Do you need to rest?" Alexander asked.

"Well, I did just lose quite a bit of blood," Mina responded with a cheeky smile. Alexander laughed, kissing her again lightly. "I like that." She said in a whisper, before she fell back onto the couch pillows.  
**OOO**  
Mina did not expect to swoon, but now realized she was ridiculous to not think of that. Losing a great deal of blood had the tendency to do that to people and she should've thought of the possibility. Well, there were quite a few things she should've considered more. Like the fact that it would not hurt. Like the fact that it made that part of her that wanted Alexander take over her entire being. Kissing him had been peculiar, but she felt the need to do it more ardently than she had ever felt anything before. God, he gave her such feelings that… Well, she did not have the words to properly describe them. Perhaps they were not feelings that could be written in words. Maybe that's why they were so odd to her. Maybe that's why they were so frightening. Mina could understand things that were written down. She could grasp things that had been thoroughly researched. But feelings…feelings were a beast she had not yet tamed.

Mina was somewhere between consciousness and sleep when she felt someone shake her shoulder. Something swipped her lips.

She opened her eyes, the light coming from outside seeming alarmingly bright. Her arms felt like feathery limbs attached to her as blood slowly began to coarse through them. Alexander stood over her, the fangs still slightly poking from his lips. She had not been resting long, then. But why did he look so worried? Gently, he brought a hand to brush her face, and she realized her hair had completely fallen at some point. She wasn't sure why that bothered her so. Such a trivial thing.

"Miss Van Helsing," he said with odd formality. It seemed those had flown out the window with their last encounter. _Something is wrong_, Mina surmised. She sat up all too fast, her vision swirling into a black tunnel. A hand on her shoulder steadied her as she blinked away the specks of black. There was another person here. In the doorway, she saw a woman's silhouette. A mass of large curls… Lucy? Mina stood, as wobbly on her legs as a newborn doe. Alexander was quick to put arms around her, something Mina realized was not proper at all. He should not do this infront of Lucy. They were standing in far too familiar a position. She hoped at least the Count had made up some sort of lie as to why Mina had been lying down. Had he cleaned the blood from her? Did they looed quite peculiar? But why was Lucy here at all? What could it mean?

_Father_. Mina's body turned to ice at the thought of it. That sinking feeling she'd had when she first saw John at the ball shot through her once more. Then, she had been wrong, but Mina knew she was not so now. She could tell from the look on Lucy's face.

"Lucy, what is it?" Mina burst from The Count's protective grasp and stumbled towards her friend. Lucy caught her hands just in time, saving Mina from a sure fall. Mina could not feel her legs. She would not be able to stand for much longer. "Is it father?" Lucy bit her lip. "Lucy!" It made no sense. Sure, father had refused medicine, but he had not gotten worse! He was still teaching at University! He was going to be fine, they had all said so! They had all…

Lucy blubbered, "John and Arthur came to my house. They were looking for you." Lucy's hands were shaking. Or Mina's were shaking so terribly on her that it felt like Lucy's. Lucy had begun to cry. Mina had too. "Your father became very sick at school and he is…Oh dear Mina, he is-"

"No," Mina said in a voice that didn't even sound like her own. "No, no, no. He can't…" The words. Mina was speaking words but they seemed to be in another language. Her eyes swirled out again, darkness approaching on all sides. She could stand no longer. She could be awake no longer. This was some horrible dream. Everything had been so perfect and all had been so well there was no way he could be dead. No way.

Mina heard Lucy cry out her name before everything turned dark.


	12. Questions and Comforts

_Dearest Mina,_

_I think of you every waking moment, darling, and pray that some solace will find you soon. Your father was the most wonderful man, but you knew that more than anyone else. It must be dreadful to receive so many letters from people saying they're sorry. They, and I, cannot begin to fathom how you feel. Just know that I am always here for you, dear, if you need solace or just someone to have tea with. Please send me a note as soon as you are ready. _

_The service was lovely by the way. Mother commented many times on how many people were in attendance. You looked lovely too, by the way. Mother wanted to make sure I told you that many young men were looking at you. I told her that was vastly inappropriate to put in this letter, but I figured I'd humor her for now._

_I also noticed how The Count seemed to dote on you. He care for you very much, Mina. As do I._

_All my love,_

_Lucy_

**OOO**

_Dear Cousin Mina,_

_I am very sorry to hear of Uncle Abraham's passing. He was a good man and always kind to me and my mother. Please know that we offer you our prayers and condolences at this time._

_I know I am written in the will as the successor to your father's estate. Please know that I am very grateful for this, and will not be quick to forget that it is your home as well. My wife Elizabeth and I will be moving in shortly, but please know you have our hospitality until you can make other living arrangements. My mother Helen has offered you a room in her estate in the South should you wish to live with her._

_Again, please accept my sympathy for your loss, and know that you are most welcome to stay at your home until you can find suitable living arrangements._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Dr. Jack Seward_

**OOO**

_Dear Miss Van Helsing,_

_**The**__ pain I feel at your father's passing is insurmountable. We were mean to be __**protectors**__ of him in his classroom and we failed him. He was a mentor and friend to me, and I __**want**__ to express how deeply saddened I am to see him depart from us. I know my pain is nothing to __**you**__r own, but please know that I am hurting __**to**__o. If you should ever need any help, know that I am here for you and will __**join**__ with you in prayer._

_Sympathies,_

_Jonathan Harker_

**OOO**

_Dear Mina,_

_My brother's passing comes to me with a heavy heart. I knew him to be sickly, but did not know how severe it was until he wrote me a few months ago asking if I would take you in. Please know that you are most welcome to live with me. I know the South is not as busy as the North, but it is a beautiful place with good kind people and I do believe you could find yourself most content here. Your father writes that you studied medicine with him. I thought you may like to know that our midwife is looking for an assistant I have already talked to her about you._

_I know it will be difficult to leave your home, but know that you have one here with me should you want it. With Jack leaving and my husband no longer with us, I have a very large home and no one to fill it with. Again, I am so sorry for your loss and hope you will consider my offer._

_Sent with love,_

_Helen Seward_

**OOO**

_Miss Van Helsing,_

_ (Attached)_

_Know All Men by These Presents That: COUNT VLADIMIR ALEXANDER DRACULA of SIGHISOARA, TRANSYLVANIA bequeaths unto WHILHELMINA VAN HELSING of WHITBY, ENGLAND the following described real housing and premises, situate in WHITBY, ENGLAND_

_CARFAX COTTAGE_

_Henceforth, CARFAX COTTAGE will be the rightful home and property of WHILHELMINA VAN HELSING of WHITBY, ENGLAND_

_C. V. A. D._

**OOO**

"What is this?" Mina said in lieu of a greeting. She was absolutely soaking from the autumn rain and he wondered how she had even made it here in the first place. Her dress looked twenty pounds heavy from water alone, and her wet blonde hair cascaded down her back, pouring water from its tips. Her pale face seemed red, but from exhaustion or anger he wasn't sure. He was leaning towards the later.

She brushed past him, storming into his foyer with her fingers clenched around the envelope. He couldn't fathom why she would be upset. Wasn't it a good thing, him giving her the cottage? She would not have to leave now. She could stay here as she had wanted to do. Or maybe he'd assumed incorrectly. Maybe she did not want to stay at all. God, he hoped that would not be the case. Not now that he was so close to…

"You've given me a cottage?" Mina faced him, her features sharper than usual. Has she been eating? Her faced seemed more gaunt than usual and her skin far too pale. He thought of how he'd been, not two weeks ago and could sympathize with how she felt now. It was awful to see someone you love falling apart. She spoke again, "Why would you give me a cottage?"

"Miss Van Helsing, I..." Alexander found himself moving closer, not able to help being drawn towards her. She had some pull on him that had only grown since their last meeting. He'd seen her at the funeral since then and she was barely able to speak five words. And he had to keep distance there. There, they could not be seen as anything more than acquaintances. Dracula was a patient of Mina's father. That was his only descriptor. If he'd talked to her too much, rumors would spread faster than wildfire, and he knew she did not wish that. Especially now, as she was being watched by those Protectors. In public, Alexander had to be nothing to Mina.

He had wanted to be more than that. Alexander had craved being near to her. He'd wanted to be next to her, holding her hand and cradling her as she cried. Mina had been strong for him so often, he'd wanted the chance to do the same. But Mina had stood in the front pew on her own, with no one to offer comfort but herself. It was then when he felt he finally understood her. Mina had said before that she had to be her own parent. Of course he'd noticed Mina's strength all on his own, but sometimes it seemed almost too much. As though she were afraid to not be so.

Then, at the funeral, he finally understood. Mina was quite accustomed to being the only one able to comfort herself. He could tell in the way she held her hands and her head during the mass. This was not something new to Mina. Mina was quite used to being alone. It broke his heart to see it. Did Mina not know that she did not have to bear all the weight on her own? No, she did not. Mina had never lived like that before. Mina was not one accustomed to handouts.

"You do not have to accept it," Alexander said instead of something more eloquent. The sound of crinkling paper and heavy breaths were the only noise in the silence. "It's simply an old cottage that sits on this land. No one owned it. I had some of my staff work to make it livable. It is a rather nice home, but you don't have to accept it."

She did not speak words, but he could see them floating across her face. _Alexander, you idiot_. Why has he done this? He should've known it would've done nothing but scare her. Mina was young. She did not come to decisions as quickly as he did. He loved Mina, he'd known that for a long time. Mina, well, Mina still was unsure. She had every right to be.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. "It's very kind of you. I just thought...I don't know why, but I thought it was because of..." Mina touched the small white mark on her neck. His eyes widened when she realized what she meant. _Alexander you complete idiot_. "Like some kind of payment."

"No," he said, reaching out to her hand pressed against her neck. "No, not at all, Miss Van Helsing. God, I didn't even think of that I just..." His hand trailed up to the softness of her cheek. "I don't want you to leave. I'd want that regardless of..." Alexander touched the small razed bumps on her neck. They were indistinguishable to anyone else, but she and him knew what they were. He felt the pulling deep inside of him as her pulse came down through his fingers. He had not fed since the last time they were together. He knew to do so now would be vastly inappropriate, yet that pulling was still there and denying it would only grow increasingly difficult. Alexander dropped his hand.

"You're freezing, surely," Alexander said. "Come into the library. I have a small fire. I'll get you a blanket as well." He was originally going to suggest her getting a change of clothes, but felt that may be too uncomfortable for her. He could never get a read on Mina. Alexander knew how he felt, but how did she? She was a closed book to him in every way. Too stubborn to say how she felt, even to him.

Mina walked slowly into the library, her wet clothes weighing her down surely. The crackling of the fire led her in, and she grabbed a small stool and sat right in front of it. Possibly too close, but he did not say anything. Mina's blue eyes turned red in their reflection as her eyes focused on the dancing flames. Gingerly, he laid the blanket over her small shoulders and went to sit in the chair behind her. Perhaps she did not want to talk at all. Maybe she wanted company. Mina had been surrounded by people of late, but it was the lonely type of crowd. The constant greetings and small talk that were meaningless and trivial. It was often more lonely to be in a crowd than to be alone in one's own quarters.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Van Helsing?" The formality kept passing through his lips. He knew there was little reason for it now, but calling her Mina still felt odd.

"Mina," she corrected as though she's heard his thoughts. "And do you have anything stronger than tea?"

He laughed aloud. "I'll see what I can find, Mina."  
**OOO**  
It was awkward.

Mina didn't realize just how uncomfortable being here would be. She'd needed to see him, but now wondered if staying put would have been better. Cousin Jack had not yet moved in. The home was still hers for a little while. She had packed up all her father's books immediately though. She would not allow Jack to get his hands on those. It was all Mina had of her father now. Plus, it included some of her own writing. If anyone found those, it could be more than catastrophic. Mina had written so much on Alexander. Medically and personally…

A house. Alexander had gotten her a house. Not just purchased, he'd had it made up especially for her. Like she were some sort of doll meant to live in it. _You know he did not mean it like that, Mina_, she told herself. And she knew he did not. It was kindness. A way to keep her here without having to be married. She'd have her own space too. Mina could do as she pleased and worked as she pleased. She could possibly even take on patients. But how to explain how she got a house in the first place? She could say the truth, but say it was given as a payment for her doctoral services. Yes, that could be easily believable, she supposed.

But what of it? She would still be an unmarried woman living alone. People would talk, and people could said the most awful, untrue things.

Mina pulled at the blanket on her shoulder. It smelt of Carfax. The smell of musk and dusty air. It smelt of old stories and memories that Mina could never know. It smelt like _him_. God, Mina was so unaccustomed to feeling as she did now. Mina had never believed she'd feel this way. Poets write of that incomplete feeling of love. Like something is missing and the only person who can fill it is your desired. She'd thought that absolute nonsense. Mina was perfectly complete by herself. Relying on someone else to fill it was pointless. People fade easily, as she had learned from her father's passing. But that seemed to make Mina only want Alexander more. He was her best friend, she realized, save for Lucy. Mina missed him constantly, and craved his presence like some sort of drug. But drugs were harmful, she knew. She was better off sober.

Oh, no she was not. Mina would go absolutely mad without him. Perhaps she was already mad now. In just mere months, Mina had already abandoned what she thought were controlled morals. She had sworn to keep her distance from vampires. Mina had thought she would never be involved with one. Certainly, certainly, never become one's familiar. But she had done it. Mina had done it all and only wanted more. She knew what more meant. In the books she found, she read that many familiar relationships were of a physical nature. Mina found that idea did not horrify her so much anymore.

"Will this work?" She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she had not even heard Alexander's return. Was her face red? It felt like it was._ Surely, he knows what I'm thinking_, but Mina wrote that off as ridiculous.

He held out a full glass of red wine to her, and she hesitated for a moment. "It's wine, I promise."

Mina smiled, "Thank you." She took the glass into her hand and drank a small sip. It was strong. _Good_, said the tired voice in her brain. Mina had had a ridiculously long two weeks. Funerals were exhausting, especially when you have hardly three seconds to breathe before you had to get planning. She'd been constantly fawned over, constantly worried about, constantly sent letters and flowers and condolences. So often that it seemed empty. All of it...so empty.

"Why did you walk here in the rain, Mina?"

Mina shrugged, "Half the staff left when father..." Mina took another sip of wine. "So we haven't a carriage driver. It was walk or take the horse, and I was never much of a rider." The wine glass clinked as she sat in on the coffee table behind her.

"You're frozen, Mina," Alexander said with concern. Mina didn't even notice how much she was shivering. Now she looked at herself as saw her moving as though she were in an earthquake. She pulled the blanket closer around her, but new it would not help much. Her clothes were saturated, and they would not dry soon.

"Well, I don't suppose you have any spare dresses lying about, Alexander."

"It's an old house," Alexander responded. "I'll see if I can find something."

"Thank you," Mina said without turning from the fire. The flames danced in front of her like enticing sirens. It was good to be mindless for a while. Honestly, Mina had not had any silence since her father passed. Her brain had been filled with the screaming of thoughts and plans until everything was noise. Nothing had ever been quiet. Mina couldn't even remember the funeral in detail. She'd talked to so many people. Had Alexander been there? Yes, he had. He sat far away across the church. She remembered wanting to laugh. I guess they can step on hallowed ground, she'd thought. How she wanted to laugh.

But he could not be near her. Mina understood why, but she so desperately had wanted him near her. She felt more complete when he was near her. Mina hated to admit that she needed another to be whole. It wasn't until him that that was the case. She felt his distance as keenly a bruise. She had so desperately wanted him by her side. Mina had been left alone in her pew. Mina had been left in her most familiar position. Alone. Mina was very used to being alone. It had never bothered her before. Mina enjoyed her own company. But moments could not pass without her thinking of Alexander. How dare he possess her mind so?

Though it was warm, Mina bored of staring at the fire and stood to look around the library. She'd honestly never perused it before and wondered just what type of books he kept. The titles ranged from fiction to non, from sciences to the arts. It seemed all studies were in his library. _Well, he certainly has time to learn all he wants_, Mina thought as she ran her finger down a row of book spines. She stopped at one that caught her eye: a large leather bound book with _Vampire_ in the title. It was especially odd because it was one she'd never seen before. Mina's father had curated so many books on the supernatural that she could hardly believe there was any he had not owned. For a moment, she thought perhaps Alexander had penned it himself, but she found it to be some sort of diary or notepad. The person's handwriting was rather scratchy, but it appeared to be scattered notes and drawings of vampires. She flipped to the front and saw the numbers 1571 in the top corner. She looked back to the bookshelf, seeing a few similar looking books next to the empty spot. Carefully, Mina pulled them out and looked for dates. Only one of the books was Alexander's handwriting. The rest were similar to the first. They each appeared to have several authors, with notes and articles stuck into the pages.

It wasn't until Mina read the words in the scribblings that she truly felt the cold of her wet clothing. It wasn't until the horrors processed that Mina felt faint at all.

_Seven mutilated bodies found near Castle Dracula. The men were found torn apart, their throat ripped open. Blood everywhere…_

_Impaled family outside Castle Dracula. The Count in question is gone. _

_Women disappearing in the night…wake calling for "him"_

They weren't all distressing notes or article clippings. There were actual entries with facts and research on vampires. That section seemed to be done by one person alone, but Mina could not find the author's name. It was not surprising. Few people would want to be associated with Occult practices. Ignoring the wrenching in her stomach from the articles, Mina found the word _familiar_ and read what was written there. Perhaps this author would have something new to say.

_Vampire chooses only one human to feed from. Usually said human has some sort of blood that caters to the vampire. Most certainly the pair are lovers or will become so. I have not come across any pairs who are not romantically involved… _the rest had been smudged out. Mina turned to the one Alexander had written. This appeared to be more of a diary, and something Mina should certainly not be reading. A quick glance over her shoulder to prove he was not there served security enough. Mina pushed the other books back into their place before flipping through the diary. It was from long ago. Mina could tell by the yellowing of the pages and weakness of the paper. His hand writing was messy and hard to read, but she looked anyway for perhaps maybe some explanation about the seven dead men…or the impaling…

_I have left Transylvania. I need to be around people, however horrific I find the lot of them. Without them, I am the monster they hunt. Without them, my killing becomes senseless. I kill from boredom. I kill for Viktoriya, though she lived centuries ago. I was most human when I had her. Humans are the only thing that can save me, for I have done so much wrong. So much…_

"Unlocking all my secrets, Mina?"

Mina jumped back so suddenly that the book dropped to the floor, its spine breaking down the middle. Cursing under her breath, Mina leaned to pick the small thing, quickly putting it back into its spot. As though that may solve something.

"It's quite all right, Mina. I know you are curious."

Turning, she saw him sat down a bundle of clothes that he had been holding. It appeared to be a gown far too nice for leisure, but she doubted he had a wide array of dresses in the first place.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Mina said. "I know I should not pry but…"

He held up his hand, "Do not worry." Alexander sat on his chair, lying back like some great large cat. He picked up his wine glass and begin to swirl it slightly. Mina kept thinking of the words from the journal. _Murders. So many murders. You knew he'd killed people, Mina. You knew that. _Perhaps seeing it written out was different. It made those killed seem less like stories and more like real people. "I told you before my record was not spotless." He took a drink. "Not in the least."

"I feel I know nothing about you," Mina said earnestly, as she sat in the chair opposite him. Some wall had appeared between them that she had not noticed before. _Massacred_, Mina had seen that word quite a bit in the journals. Alexander had _massacred_. "You told me before I could ask you anything about being a vampire. What of your past, Alexander? Why have you not told me anything of that?"

His eyes pierced hers like daggers. "I have lived a rather bleak life, Mina. It does not make for pretty stories."

"My mother died when I was eleven," Mina responded bluntly. Alexander cocked his head, but did not interrupt. "A carriage accident. I never got to see her body and I can't remember anything of the funeral." Mina looked at the red of the wine, her own face shown back in the berry tint. "My parent's fought all the time. She didn't like his supernatural studies, you see. She thought all things not mortal were evil and he was a devil to study them. They tried to fight quietly, but I always heard them.

"Then she died and I had only father. After school, he'd teach me on his own. Medicine, science, and supernatural. I couldn't go to college. Women aren't allowed to know too much, but my father did not care. I'm little prospect for a wife, you see. I have no land or money. My father gave me skill to be useful in a world that tells women that they are not.

"Now father is gone and I feel as though I have been shot in the chest and am bleeding out slowly. There is a lingering darkness I cannot escape no matter how I try. I don't even think I've properly cried yet, I've been so fawned over. 'What will Mina do? The poor little orphan.' I feel I shall be damned to live some empty life doing meaningless work with Lady Westenra constantly over my shoulder wondering why no one will marry me. All the while that empty darkness will follow me and consume me whole."

Mina finished her glass of wine. "No one's life is a pretty story, Alexander. And I'd like some more wine."

**OOO**

This part of her was new.

Alexander was always amazed at the many sides and layer of one person. It seemed every person contained some infinity inside of them. No person, no matter how one may dislike them, was flat. Every one of them was infinite. They had infinite thoughts and capabilities. One person could be capable of the deaths of millions, but also unlocking scientific discoveries. Each person was a multifaceted gem, sparkling in a new way each time you turned it.

Mina was not exactly sparkling now. This was a different part of her. A darker part he had not been privy too before. It was disconcerting, but oddly satisfying to see. Of course he worried for her, but it seemed she trusted him. Mina would not say such things to someone she did not trust. Alexander had not been trusted by anyone for quite a long time.

Consultation was not what Mina was seeking. Mina was seeking answers, or maybe just a simple distraction. Perhaps company was what she craved. Not a loud, crowded company, but a small, intimate one. To not be alone by herself with her thoughts. Alexander himself had spent quite a lot of time there. He knew it was not always a pleasant holiday. So he filled up her wineglass again and stoked the fire.

"Ask me whatever you wish, Mina."

"You killed seven men," Mina shot instantly "Why?"

"Because they killed her," Alexander responded dryly. "Viktoriya, I mean. A group of men, very much like these Protectors, killed my Viktoriya one night while I was out." He shook his head slowly. "I'd gone for a drink. She and I had argued and... When I returned, I found her sitting in a chair with a knife through her throat. The blood was everywhere."

Mina said nothing, but he watched her hands quiver as the wine in her glass bounced.

"The disgusting part was I wanted it. Her blood, I mean." He guzzled the rest of his wine. "I took her body and buried it. I didn't clean anything up. I took what I thought I'd need and left. I lived alone in the forests of Transylvania, hunting for whoever did this. I found them and then-" He met Mina's eyes. "I killed many that night, Mina. And I relished it. I'd planed for it."

Mina sniffed, "Did you feel any better afterwards?"

"Yes," Alexander set down his empty wine glass. Alcohol had little effect on him, but his brain still felt fuzzy for some reason. Perhaps it was the haze of the fire, or the fire in Mina's blue eyes. "And no. The incident gave me a new craving for killing. I made quite the habit of that for a while, but still felt that emptiness you described." Mina blinked, her gaze never leaving his. _Go on_, she seemed to say. He did. "I sired many vampires as…a way to fill the emptiness I suppose. They disgusted me with their habits, but I realized there habits were my own. So I civilized myself and left that part behind."

"The vampires you sired," Mina jumped in, "are they alive?"

He shrugged, "I suppose so. But because of my actions, vampires became a plague. They were everywhere and saw me as their leader. I had to hide. I pretended to be human. A woman named Marigold formed an attachment to me, but sent me off the moment she found out what I was. Everyone knew about vampires, and everyone knew about me. I had to get away from Transylvania for good." He took a deep breath. "That was a few decades ago. If my fledglings are alive, I imagine they've taken over my castle. I hardly stayed there anyway. Not without… Anyway, that is my story. The short version, anyway."

"Do you have any more questions, Mina?"

"Millions," she responded with a small smile. "But for now, I think I need to go change out of this dress and into the one that is not currently 90 percent water." Mina stood, and Alexander did as well, feeling some odd sort of sway in him. What on earth was wrong? It could not be the alcohol. He ignored it as Mina went to pick up the pile of clothes.

"There's plenty of guest rooms for you to use, Mina." Alexander gestured to the stairway. "You're welcome to stay here for the night. I don't want you walking back to your home in this storm."

Mina nodded, "I'm not in the mood to argue, so I suppose I'll have to take your offer." She started for the stairs, moving like she was floating. "But I do not wish to sleep yet. I still have half a glass of wine and several questions." A pause. "Unless you're trying to send me off to bed to stop my interviewing."

"I wouldn't dream of it, darling."

_Darling_. The word hung in the air like some great insect. He had not even meant for the endearment to come out, yet it did and now lay before them bare. His eyes went straight to her, seeing if she'd make any sort of reaction. Mina behaved as though she had not heard him at all and turned to the stairs. Alexander returned to his chair as she walked away, mentally berating his slip of the tongue. _You needn't feel so ashamed. Mina is your familiar now, you have every right to endear her. She kissed you, remember. Under the effects of the bite. That kiss certainly met nothing. She hasn't even spoken of it._

Not feeling inclined to brood anymore, Alexander refilled his wine glass and poured it back into his mouth.

**OOO**

Lucy would have sold her soul for a dress like this, of that Mina was certain. Mina's father would've probably died on the spot to see Mina in a dress like this, but that didn't really matter now. As for Mina…Mina wondered why Alexander owned such a dress anyway. It was not made to be worn with a bustle, and hung on her skin like negligee. It was ivory colored, but whether that was intentional or from aging, Mina could not tell. The sleeves and bodice were covered in lace, and hung from her chest in a way Mina was very unaccustomed to. Her neck was not usually so…exposed. _I suppose that matters little now_, a snarky little thought commented. But it was still a little to revealing for her comfort, so she found an afghan from the bed and wrapped it around herself. Not the most fashionable of outfits, but better than being so bare. Especially in front of him… The thought of it sent the most peculiar sensation stinging down her spine. She knew how his eyes would lay upon her. She knew.

_Darling_, he'd called her darling as she left. It was not a most uncommon thing. Many gentlemen would use names like that to refer to women. It was not always of a romantic sort, just a kindness. Nothing to worry about at all.

Perhaps it was the wine, but Mina felt two steps away from herself. Or perhaps it was the exhaustion. Maybe some potent combination of the two.

"I'd hardly call this a dress," Mina said when she reentered the fire lit library. "I have to wear this to be even halfway decent." She gestured out with the blanket as though it were some extension of her own hand. Alexander smiled smally, reclined back on his small settee. In a small act of courage (albeit, alcohol induced) Mina took the spot next to him, so close she could feel his own warmth over the fire.

Alexander looked into his glass. "I found it stuffed into one of the wardrobes. Many people have lived here over the years. I did not receive much say in the dress fashions of these people." Mina laughed, reaching for her newly refiled wine glass but deciding against it and leaving sitting where it was. Something was awash on his face that Mina did not like. Something dark and sad that she had not ever seen. You made him talk about his dead wife, Mina. It is not surprising that he is not chipper.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about Viktoriya," Mina said in a low voice. Was he crying a bit? Mina could not tell in such a low light. But he did set his wine glass down, leaning silently back onto the settee. Mina felt some pull to be nearer to him. She wanted to take him into her arms and hold him there tightly. Instead, she simply moved nearer, so close that they're thighs were touching one another. Alexander's arm came around and rested upon her shoulder. Her head fell into his chest, as though it was meant to be there all along. Maybe it was.

"I haven't talked about Viktoriya in years," Alexander intoned. "Most days it does not hurt me at all. But sometimes…"

"Shh," Mina said, feeling her own eyes filling with tears.

And so they sat, both very keenly feeling the presence of people who would never be present again. The fire crackled and eventually died, but neither one of them cared to move. Neither one of them cared to speak. But they were there for each other, to keep out the darkness as best as they could. To keep one another from falling apart.

**OOO**

Alexander did not sleep. Vampires did not need sleep, not in the traditional sense. He rested, however, which was something he did not do very often. And resting with a woman in his arms was something he had not done in many, many years. Certainly not with a woman as dear to him as his Mina. His darling, sweet Mina. Thinking of Viktoriya had upset him, but not just for the memory of her. It reminded him that Mina too would die. And that Mina was certainly in danger now with these so called "Protectors" near her. _I will not let anything harm her_, he swore. _I was reckless with Viktoriya, I shall not be so with Mina._ She would take the cottage, hopefully, and he could be near to her. Mina would not be one to move into Carfax, that he knew. She had far too high morals for anything like that. Which was all right. He liked that about Mina.

But like Viktoriya, Mina too was mortal. Mina was breakable, and he must keep her from being broken. To lose Mina would be unthinkable.

He'd told her that staying around humans was what kept him sane. In a sense, that was true, but it was only a half truth. Alexander needed Mina to stay human. He was always better off when he had someone to love. The most human he had ever been was time spent with Viktoriya, or even his brief time with Marigold. Time alone or time with his own kind made him a monster. It made him a murderer and a torturer. Mina…Mina would keep him human.

"Mina," he nudged her slightly. "We should get you to a bed so you can sleep."

She clung to his shirt, "I want to stay with you."

"You can, Mina," he said though he was not sure why. "We just need to get you to a bed." Begrudgingly, Mina stood, clutching her blanket tightly. She looked at him with the squinted eyes of sleep as he led her upstairs to the first guest room they walked by. He opened the door and escorted her in, yet she hesitated before lying down.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course, darling," Alexander said as she pulled the sheets down and set herself under them. Mina shed the afghan, and he understood what she had meant about the dress. It was not something to be worn in public, to say the least. Ignoring his feelings brought on by the thing, Alexander lay next to her, setting his arm around her as she instantly fell to sleep_. I shall leave soon_, he decided_. She will not even remember me being here, and I don't wish to frighten her-_

Mina rolled over, setting her head against his chest once more. "I am going to take the cottage, you know."

He smiled slightly, "You are?"

"I was going to anyway. I just wanted to see you."

"You don't have to have a reason to come here, Mina. You are welcome anytime."

Mina breathed. "You called me darling today. Was that on purpose?"

"Yes, darling. Now you need to go to sleep."

Without another word, Mina's breathing slowed and the look of sleep overtook. Perhaps even he would rest now. He felt very confident that Mina would not be afraid of him when she woke up in the morning.


	13. Hysteria

It was morning now, Mina was almost certain. The curtains in the guest room were quite thick, but tiny tendrils of light still made their way into the room. Mina's heart pounded in that brief moment when she was not sure where she was or what had happened. It was a regular occurrence now. Mina woke to an empty house all the time, with the temporary bliss of believing it not to be. _At least now I am not alone_, Mina thought as she looked over to Alexander. He was sleeping, or resting. Whatever he called it. Or perhaps he simply had his eyes shut. It was so very strange to be lying in bed next to a man. Mina felt positively scandalous.

A throbbing in the front of her head reminded Mina that she had had two large glasses of wine last night. Sitting up did not make the sensation any better.

"Are you all right, Mina?" So he was awake.

"Headache," Mina responded, pressing her palm into her forehead. She felt the coolness of the room very keenly, which she found odd until she realized she was still in that ridiculous dress. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to at least look semi decent. "And I need to get home. I'm meant to have tea with Lucy this afternoon." Alexander did not stir, yet Mina could feel his eyes upon her, fixed like arrows onto her form. Oh, perhaps she should not have stayed the night here. Some kind of worry seized inside of her chest.

_And why?_ She questioned herself. _Why be bashful? Who here could be scandalized by this? There is no one here to judge you. After all...it is not as though the two of you had..._

"It's very early morning, Mina," he responded. "You needn't rush away so soon."

"'It was the nightingale, and not the lark'," Mina said in quote of Shakespeare's famous lovers. Honestly, Mina always found Juliet to be quite daft. The poor girl was but fourteen, why on earth did she think it would be suitable to run off and be married to the son of her parent's enemies? _You want to run off with a vampire, who really is the daft one?_

Alexander chimed in, "How are you capable of quoting Shakespeare so early in the morning?" He sat up, right behind her so his skin pressed into her own. Even with the layers of cloth, Mina felt positively naked with him so near to her. He was so close, like they were much more familiar than she thought. It sent goose flesh upon her skin. He was so comfortable with this, with this intamacy. Like it was not something new or terrifying. _Of course it's not for him, the man in four centuries old. Certainly he had laid in bed with many a beautiful woman..._

"This is truly horrific. Did Carfax operate as a brothel at some point?" She looked down at the nightgown. A joke to distract from the strange fluttering in her stomach. One slow finger trailed down the sleeve of the gown and Mina felt drained of blood yet could hear her heart pumping fit to burst. "Anyway, I'm sorry I made you stay here with me. I haven't been feeling much like myself of late." Alexander reached out and brushed her hair, which made her cringe back for some reason. It was not like he'd never touched her before. She laid next to him, for God's sake. But she had had quite a bit to drink… _You were not drunk, Mina_. She should not have allowed that anyway. It was hardly a proper thing to do._ I wanted to be near him, is that so bad?_

But her cringe back seemed to have surprised him, for he dropped his hand and leaned back a bit farther.

"Sorry," Mina said in a quieter voice. "It feels like my brain is not working." He moved closer. Just a bit. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, that's not true. I do know what's wrong with me. Grief messes up the brain. So I'm sorry I'm being so odd." Her words were frantic when she wished them to be cool. For a moment, she wished she were not so...so virginal. So unexperienced in feelings such as these. Mina fancied herself a scholar on many a thing, but found herself at loss for love.

Love. Did she love him? It certainly felt like she did.

"Shh," He touched her hair again and she did not flinch. "You needn't apologize." Somehow, she knew that was true. They had bared their souls to one another. She always thought that an odd phrase "to bare a soul." It seemed so violent a sentence. Perhaps it had been violent. Yet it was beautiful in some odd way. Mina had never bared herself as she had then to him. And now as he touched her hair lovingly… Mina had a flash of a vision in her head. Her and Alexander alone in a dark bedroom, the room done in hues of red. Their bodies pressed against one another as the red became more vibrant, like blood splicing from a host. A voice in her head told her she should stay. It would be much better if she stayed here with Alexander. A tingling sensation went across her chest as thought of it. It made her want to gasp aloud from its power.

_Glamour_, Mina quickly realized. _He's using glamour._

_He probably doesn't realize it_, she rationalized_. This is not a direct vision or wish, he is not controlling me consciously. He's hungry,_ Mina realized. _This is happening because he's wearing down. He's very hungry._ _Why did he not tell me? _

_Because your father, Mina. You haven't had any time.  
_  
Mina opened her eyes, realized now that she was lying back against Alexander in quite an intimate way. Like her body knew how to behave though her mind did not. She turned to face him.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" He averted his eyes, and Mina knew he would protest. She put a finger to his lips. "Do not lie to me, Alexander." After a moment of pause, Alexander trailed a slow finger down her neck. It seemed to not end, with the cut of the gown. He trailed to just below her collar bone then stopped, knowing better than to go any lower. Mina could feel his hot breath upon her neck, and she knew she was right in her assumption. But then she remembered.

"Wait," Mina breathed. "Lucy will be at my house soon. I can't be…indisposed." Alexander regained himself.

"There is another way," he said, an odd strain in his voice. "Another thing to do after the feeding." Alexander touched her neck again and she felt that tingle of glamour come over her. She could not move, of that she was certain. But why he was controlling her was not obvious to her in the least. "You have to take some of my blood. Just a small amount." Her first instinct was to scream a resounding 'no', but for some reason she fought it off.

"Fine," she agreed despite better judgement. She wasn't sure why. He was not controlling her, but saying 'no' did not seem right. It felt wrong to…deny him. _Ugh, that's disgusting_, Mina thought to herself, but her thoughts quickly shut down as he began to kiss her neck. Suddenly, a kiss turned into a bite and his fangs broke the skin upon her neck. She gasped, forgetting how potent the feeling of it was. God, the euphoria seemed to overtake her in a second. Why had she been odd about this to begin with? This was so wonderful. This was the most wonderful feeling. Mina grabbed his hair with her hand and pressed him in closer.

"Alexander..." She breathed, unable to form a sentence in her brain, but he did not care. He seemed to press further near to her, body and all, his arms wrapped around her waist and clutching her tightly. Mina groaned as his fingers toyed with the silk of the gown. Perhaps it was not a _terrible_ night gown.

And then he pulled back. Mina felt the strange sensation of her wound closing in an instant. Alexander reached around her and bit into his own wrist, the blood pouring out fast and red. He put it to her lips before she had a chance to think, and she knew she must swallow the vile substance. _Why did I agree to this?_ She thought through the delirium of the bite. But as soon as a small bit of the metallic liquid passed her lips, he pulled the wrist away.

That was when her brain was set on fire.

Not literally, of course, but it may as well have been. Something overtook. A foreign being invaded her body as her brain cried out in rebellion. Mina started screaming, or perhaps it was just the noise inside her brain. She clutched her ears desperately but the screaming remained. The pain was insurmountable. Whatever poison he'd put into her had overtaken her wholly. The virus spread to every corner of her body and it would not be denied. _He did not say it would hurt_, Mina cried desperately. _He did not say it would kill me._ But it was killing her, of that she was sure. The blood was killing her, possessing her, making her its own. _He wants me dead_, Mina realized. _No, it couldn't be true. It couldn't have been a lie. Everything...everything could not have been a lie._

Then, just as abruptly as it started, the fire was gone. Mina was herself once more. Well, not quite herself. Something else was inside of her. A presence she could sense as though someone were peering over her shoulder. The blood had put something inside of her.  
_  
__**Mina, don't panic.  
**_  
Mina screamed, turning to Alexander with a wild look upon her face. He'd spoken in her head. Alexander, as clear as though aloud, had spoken in her head. He reached for her and Mina stood. She was afraid of him. For the first time in a long time, Mina was afraid of Dracula.

"You did not tell me it would hurt me," Mina said passionately. "You did not tell me it would..." Her breathing grew rapid. Panic. That's what it was. It had become a constant character in her life. Mina would get attacks of it when she thought of father. When she thought of how alone she was now. Yes, this was just another panic attack, yet it somehow felt fuller. More alive.

"Mina, it's just a minor side effect of it," he said calmly, putting his arms out. "It completes the bond."

"_A Quintel bond_," Mina tried to slow the fast breathing as much as she could. She'd read about those_. _Named for Jacob Quintel, a foremost scholar on the supernatural. _A form of mind control_. He was inside her mind now. "No!" Mina cried out. "I don't want you inside my mind! I did not _say_ you could... You did not _tell_ me-"

Alexander rose, arms still out as though he were expecting her to attack. _How silly_, she thought. _Oh God, he's in my head now. He can hear everything.  
_  
"I cannot hear everything," he answered out loud. "If you don't want me in, you can just shut me out. Like closing a door."

Mina stepped back, "You could open it again!"

"Yes I could," Alexander agreed, "but I will not, Mina. I have no intention of attempting to control you."

_Slow your breathing, Mina_, she told herself firmly. Her arms clutched her body as though she were afraid it would fall apart. Quintel bonds were nasty things. A vampire quite often would keep people as a sort of slave to him with it. He fed from them like a normal familiar, but the relationships were rarely the same. It could lead to madness if handled improperly. Quintel had reported upon them, but never gave details as to how they were made. And now Alexander had…

Mina looked at him, "You should have told me what it would do. You should have told me what it was."

"Yes, I should have," he agreed, lowering his arms. "But I won't use it, Mina." He moved closer, and Mina could feel her muscles tighten. _Do not touch me_. "I know this bond had a terrible connotation, but we are far more connected now, Mina. I will never use this bond to harm you, I swear it! I just wanted us to be-"

"I don't want you in my mind!" Mina said louder than she meant_. You need to calm down_, she told herself firmly. _You will make yourself sick. _

_I can't. I can't calm down._

"Mina, this is just the change overtaking you," he explained trying to touch her arms, but she pulled them back. "It's just the blood. Do not panic. These feelings will subside if you just calm down."

Then a third little voice began whispering in her ear. Not one belonging to her. Not one belonging to him. An entirely new sound, whispering thoughts into her_. Go to him, he is your master now. He is everything._ _**Shut up!**_ Mina told the whispering, and it yielded. _I hate this,_ Mina thought and she could feel the sting of tears upon her face.

Mina backed away, "I don't want you in my mind. I don't want you having power over me! I don't-"

Alexander moved forward. "Mina, you're becoming hysterical. This is just the bond taking hold I know you are not-" She backed up so abruptly that she knocked into his wardrobe. The knob stuck into her back like an arrow, but she could hardly feel the pain. Whatever this panic or hysteria was had overtaken her completely. Alexander reached out to her and she screamed. _Why can't I stop screaming?_ He touched her shoulder and the room was on fire. Maybe it was just the light. _I am going mad. Good God, he's made me mad._

"Do not touch me!" Mina yelled in a voice sounding hardly like her own. "I don't know…everything is wrong with me." She clutched her head. If she did not, it would rip into two. "You did this…you…did this…"

"Mina, I'm so sorry, but you _must_ calm down," he said in a voice too little for so tall a man. She almost felt like laughing. _**Mina, you must listen to me.**_

"NO!" She screeched, mustering her strength to stand up. "Get out of my brain!" God, she could feel her heartbeat in every part of her body. _What has he done to me? What has he done to me? I'm poisoned. I'm broken._ Like someone drunk, she stumbled from the room, picking up a cloak that had been set on a chair. Her cloak. Her clothes had been dried and folded onto a chair. _His staff…are his staff like this? Of God…Oh God…_

He was calling after her. His voice was like someone yelling through a tornado. _**This is a side effect**_, he said. She needed to rest for a moment and she would be well. She needed to stay with him. It was safe with him. _**You tricked me!**_ Mina called back in her thoughts. _**You tricked me so you could enter my mind you…you monster.**_ Alexander stopped talking after that. In fact, Mina forgot where she was. She could hear the sound of her cape dragging on the grass. Walking home, yes. That's what she was doing. _Go back to him, _whispered the third phantom voice. Mina ignored it.

_I've gone mad. I should have never associated with Alexander. I should have never even spoken to him. He is a vampire. A 418 year old monster whose only thoughts are for himself. I am just a pawn. A means to an end. I was foolish to think otherwise. I was foolish to think we had any future. I will not become like him. I'll get this blood out of me. I will make myself sick when I return home. And I'll move to the south when Jack come…when Jack…_

A carriage. Mina reached her home, and there was a carriage out front. Cousin Jack. He had arrived. Mina could see him now with his short, stout little wife. They were moving in right now, and Mina was wearing nothing but a cloak over a nightgown. And Mina could not live in the cottage, yet Mina could not leave_. Oh God. Oh God. _

That was when Mina blacked out.


	14. Secrets

Swooning seemed to have become a common thing with Mina Van Helsing.

She always thought swooning a rather ridiculous thing. A thing authors put into their novels when they ran out of ideas for their heroine. A thing flighty women did when they weren't getting all the attention they wanted. Yes, Mina never thought she herself would be any sort of a swooner, but it seemed to be happening more often. She could write it off as grief now, at least. Grief had made her do many an odd thing. Or perhaps an effect of the Quintel Bond. Oh, yes, that bloody thing. Mina had forgotten about that in her sleep. Now, as she awoke, it was at the forefront of her mind. Alexander was near. Of that she was very certain.

Her eyes opened to find a familiar room. The study of Carfax where she had passed many an hour. _Many a wasted hour_, she thought bitterly. But how had she gotten here? She had been outside her home… Jack. Jack was moving in. Good God, Jack was stealing her home. Mina sat up in an instant to see Alexander sitting in his leather chair, studying her quite keenly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he talked first.

"Please don't scream, darling, I have quite the headache." Mina stared at him as he swirled a scotch glass gingerly. How her stomach turned at the sight of him. Like a family of snakes that lived inside of her, spitting venom at his very mention. It was selfish, what he had done to her had been so selfish. They were right, The Protectors, he was certainly not human.

_Mina, be rational. You needn't despise him. _Spoke some more logical section of his mind. What had he said? The bond would make her feel strangely for a bit, but it was only a side effect...

_Evil man. Terrible creature._

"How did you find me?" Mina asked sourly.

He met her gaze, "How do you think I found you?"

Mina was not a fan of this dismissive attitude he'd adopted. He's usual gentle personality was gone, and it set her awry. _Well, you did scream at him for a long time. He may very well be upset with you._ _So what? He deserved it all and more. __**Horrible man. Disgusting creature**_**.**

"Such kind thoughts you're directing at me, my love."

Mina lowered her brow, "Perhaps you should stay out of my mind, _dearest_."

Her cloak caught on something as she turned to lower her feet to the ground. It was the infernal gown, still draped on her body. Her dress…where had it gone? Certainly, she'd dropped it in her blackout. _Stupid girl_, she scolded herself. To think she'd sat in this study not a day ago and relished his presence. To think she'd been so ridiculous thinking that he cared for her. For Mina to even think she needed any sort of man to be complete. Mina would be quite complete on her own. Mina did not need a man. She certainly did not need this one (if she could even call him a man).

Suddenly, those things she'd read about him seemed much more pressing. This was a man who'd murdered. He'd not even done it in a fit of passion. He'd killed with great thought and with great relish. Disgusting, to think she'd laid in his arms and listened to him speak of it. She had not been repulsed then, but oh she should have been. Mina remembered the girl that had met him all those months ago. Where was she now? She was a human blood bag to this creature. A senseless being to control.

And though she repeated these things over and over, the smallest bit of her would not believe it. Alexander could not be bad. Not her Alexander who had been so kind. He was good to her. He was not wholly evil. And the feelings he gave her… No. Those were just as awful. Just as terrible were the feelings he set lose inside of her. Especially the feelings when he fed… Mina was ridiculous to have shared something so intimate with him. He was not her husband. Mina should not be feeling such things with a man who was not her husband. Alexander was…Alexander was sin. He was sin incarnate.

Alexander set down his glass with a light plink. "It's hard to keep out of your mind, love, when you're thoughts are so loud. And when they are very often about me."

"Really?" Mina felt her hands balling up into fists. _Toying with me like some puppet. Like some lesser creature. Tricking me into being his servant. Reading my thoughts as though he owns me. _

"Well, you shouldn't have brought me here. I was quite all right."

"You were lying prone on the cobblestones, Mina," Alexander crossed his legs, his moves as languorous as a stalking cat. "But yes, I'm sure you were quite all right."

Mina pursed her lips, "I despise you!" Her voice rose in her fervor. "You sit there mocking me! All you do is mock and belittle! I cannot stand you!"

"Truly?" He deadpanned. Unable to stay seated, Mina jumped up, her hands balling so hard that they felt fit to burst.

"I trusted you, you awful man! I trusted you, and you tricked me! And now you sit there, mocking me as though I am the insane one here you disgusting, awful vampire!"

He stood then, coming so close that Mina emitted a gasp without even truly thinking. His chest was against her, and Mina soon realized that maybe she should not have raised her voice. Despise his previous gentilities, he was still much stronger than her. He still had physical power over her. If Alexander wanted to harm her, he was quite capable of it. Or if he wanted to take her…to embrace her… Mina felt a pulling in her stomach that confused her.

He relaxed. "I have my reasons for confiding my true purpose to you, Mina, and I promise my intentions were pure. I know you are not inclined to believe me at the moment, and that I understand. You need to understand something too: I am not here to harm you. If that had been my intention, I would have most certainly already done it."

"What _is_ your intention with me, Alexander?" Mina pressed fiercely. It was something she'd never asked, she realized. Not something she had ever really thought of. "You've certainly made a priority to keep me safe. You've made a priority of not harming me. You've made a priority of earning my trust. Why? Why _me_? Why not Lucy or someone else?"

"Are you honestly asking me that?" He said in a voice so small that it didn't sound like his at all. She wondered if she'd read him wrong. He had seemed so angry. So intensely upset with her. Surely, that's what this was about… But the way he was looking at her was confusing. Like she'd shot an arrow at him, and she did not remember doing it. He looked so little. He looked so human.

He spoke. "Because I am in love with you."

Mina froze.

He just stared at her, a look in his eyes that could shatter even the hardest of hearts. And Mina's heart was as hard and as cold as a diamond.

The fog in her mind cleared out in a instance. Oh God, what had she done? Flying off the handle like that and screaming at him? Yes, he should've told her his intentions, but she should not have let the burning overtake her mind. Mina had thought herself better than to fly off the handle like that, but apparently she was not. And now he stared at her with such eyes that she felt the highest of sinners. Alexander stared at her closely, as though she were something worth admiring. As though every detail of her were suddenly important. Alexander was not seeing her myriad of flaws. He was not looking at her quick temper, rapid judgement, egotism, or snobbish tendencies. He was not seeing her flawed morality system or her complete lack of moral fiber. He was seeing something else entirely. Something, perhaps, Mina had never seen before.

And she had been so cruel.

"Is it so ridiculous to think that I_, disgusting creature, horrible monster_, could have such a human feeling as love? That I could desire you, young and intelligent and beautiful you, and not have any sort of repulsive ulterior motive?"

"No," Mina answered quietly. She would not meet his eyes. How could she? He had outpoured his heart while she had been little but terrible to him before. He did not respond to this, but kept his gaze fixated upon her. She knew what he wanted her to say. Mina breathed.

"What do you want me to say, Alexander? This whole thing is impossible." A feeling welled up in her chest. An uncomfortable feeling, like a balloon that would not stop inflating. It kept growing and growing until it reached her face. Until it forced tears out of her eyes. "Do you not see how this is absolutely impossible? How this is-"

"I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"Why?"

"Because," Mina pleaded. "That's not how it works."

Mina felt a pain inside of her. She had been so very awful. Why did she let that feeling overtake her? Why had she been so terrible? Did he mean to make her cry now in retaliation?

Alexander reached to her, "Darling..." He held her arms in his hands so she could not wipe the tears. The tears sat there, a stupid reminder of her stupid feelings. "You don't have to love me back." He reached so softly, rubbing away the tear with his thumb. God, his hands. How she loved his touch upon her skin. How she craved his nearness when he was far. How when he laid against her the night before she had felt so awfully complete.

These feelings were awful. Mina should hate him. Yes, it would all be so much easier if Mina despised him. She had done quite a good job convincing herself of it for a few hours. Mina had done very well to think it for just a few moments. But, God, she could not. Mina could not hate him. _He is a murderer. A terrible, disgusting creature. He feeds on blood, Mina, you're blood. _But the feelings…the feelings would not subside. They were not just wholesome thoughts of love either. They were sinful thoughts. Mina thought of his hands touching other places on her body. She thought of lying next to him in bed, his skin upon her skin. Mina thought of the feelings he gave her when he fed, and how she just wanted more and more and more and…

"Mina, darling, talk to me," he said. Mina realized she had not spoken in quite some time.

"Yes…" She insinuated. "Yes, I love you."

The words were like food at the end of a fast. It was like water to quake some biblical thirst. Like some dark cloak that she had been wearing had been torn off of her. But she was not free yet. No, now there were only more troubles. It was the admitting of the darkest of secrets.

He moved far too close far too quickly, pressing her back against the study's wall. She could not even breathe, he was so near to her. All she could breathe was skin. All she could feel was his body so close next to hers. Her eyes met his, her eyelashes seeming to blur her view. Then, without another moment, he pressed her lips to his own and kissed her fully.

"Alexander," Mina breathed against his too close face, as he moved to consume her. She felt her back laying against the wall, a cool touch to her burning body. _Master_, whispered that strange little voice once more. _Master..._the word did not repulse her anymore. His lips pressed against her own, kissing with intensity that she had not felt since that night in the forest. That night where Mina had felt her entire being alight with fire. That night where Mina's desires were bared for the first time for her to see. She could not deny them anymore. It was impossible to deny them.

As she reached her arms around him, he began to kiss her neck again and Mina gasped aloud. Her fingers curled in his dark black hair and her left arm pressed tightly against his lower back. This could not be bad. This could not be a bad thing. It felt far too wonderful to ever be considered as 'bad'.

_**I cannot stay**_, she thought to him. _**I cannot stay, love, I must get back. Jack will wonder why I am gone. So will Lucy.  
**_  
_**Damn them**_, he said, pressing his leg against her and causing the strangest sensation. _**Stay with me. Stay here with me, love.  
**_  
It sounded like a good idea. She could easily lie to Jack. Say she's gone into town with Lucy. And Lucy would...well she'd figured out Lucy later but she'd think of something. Later. That all could be later. Now was Alexander. Now was the embracing. Quite honestly, she could not move even if she did wish it. He had her against the wall. She was completely under his power. For once, that did not repulse her. It excited her.

_**Sit down**_, he said. Not as an order, but Mina felt compelled to follow it anyway. Before she did, he unclipped her cloak, allowing the red fabric to fall to the floor. It felt like a stream pouring off her arms and leaving her in the gown. Mina lay back on the settee as he continued to kiss her passionately. Why had she even been upset with him? There was no reason to be mad at him. He was wonderful. As long as he kept kissing her. As long as they did not stop. The sound of the front bell ringing apply took care of that.

Alexander made a sound very like a growl as he sat back up. He looked over his shoulder to the door, the air around him seeming cooler.

"I'll be right back, love," he said, lightly kissing her lips. "Please wait here for me."

Anger flooded through him over person who'd interrupted them. He was absolutely furious. She could feel it as keenly as though it were her own. That was another part of the bond, she remembered. They could feel as the other did. Did he feel what she was feeling now? The odd drop at the highest point of the tower. A strange feeling like shame that told her she must put her cloak on and cover herself up. Some voice telling her how awfully she behaved. How she could not love him. It was impossible that she loved him. These feelings she was having must be wrong. They _had_ to be wrong. And an odd feeling like she wanted to cry, but that one wasn't new. She'd felt that one for a while.

Those thoughts she'd had just moments ago. She'd been so blinded by feeling that all she saw was red. All she'd felt was fire. Mina could not even form a coherent thought with him so near to her. And that nasty voice that had played in her mind, how had she agreed to it? That was horrible. Mina should not be feeling this way. And she said she loved him. Her deepest secret out before she'd even known she was keeping it in. She was in love with a vampire. Not just a vampire, _the_ vampire. _This is insane._

_**I'll be back in just a moment, Mina. **_He thought to her.

_**Who is here? **_She asked.

_**Lucy. **_

Lucy. Good God, Lucy had come looking for her. She came here, of course, the cheeky girl. _Lucy suspected you and Alexander long before you suspected you and Alexander._ _She is being a good friend and looking for you. You are being a terrible friend by not talking to her._

_And doing what? Walking out in this atrocious gown and attempting to explain myself? _The thought was insane. Telling Lucy… She couldn't tell Lucy. Mina could not tell Lucy that Alexander was a vampire, for it was not her secret to tell. Besides, Lucy would never believe her. She'd just laugh. Lucy did love to laugh.

The door to the study opened and Mina stood, the cool air reminding her that she had not put her cloak back on. Mina decided to ignore it and pretend she was wearing something decent. Perhaps that would work.

"Lucy was wondering why you weren't at your home."

Mina moved forward, "And?"

"And," he continued, "She came here for Jack as well to try to find you. I said you came by this morning, but went off for errands in the town. She seemed to believe me."

"Good," Mina nodded. "That's good. That'll be fine for now." She felt awkward standing in front of him now. What were they meant to do? Resume the pose from moments ago? Jump back in like resuming the chapter of a novel? Of course not, that would be ridiculous. Mina could not do that, and she was certain he could not either. Maybe it would be best to just go. _Go and explain yourself to Jack and to Lucy._

"Mina, please don't leave," he said quietly. He moved nearer to her, but Mina just felt as though she were made of ice. "Let's just talk. I can have tea brought or-"

"You want to have tea?" She almost laughed.

Alexander raised a brow, "Wine, perhaps?" Mina laughed at that too, and he placed her hands in his own. The shame and guilt melted away with his touch. It was fine. Everything would be fine. Mina needn't worry about so much.

"No," Mina smiled, "No more wine. But I should leave, Alexander. I need to return home."

"Yes," he agreed, brushing back the tips of her hair. She was sure it looked absolutely atrocious by now, but he had not said anything about it. His eyes changed, "You should come for dinner."

"What?" Mina blubbered. The idea was ridiculous. She was certain she'd misheard him.

He smiled, "Yes, come for dinner. I'm anxious to meet this cousin Jack of yours."

"I think that is a horrible idea," Mina told him. "The worst of ideas." And it was. How was that even to work? Mina just walk into her home and tell Jack and his wife that they were going to have dinner with a Count? Jack would surely faint himself. He was quite the social climber from what she remembered. He would not be so apt to agree to such rushed plans.

"Why is that?" He laughed, taking her arms as though to dance with her. "Isn't it customary to meet the family?"

Mina pursed her lips, "I doubt Jack will like you very much. And we're not telling them about…this."

"We don't have to tell him anything," he said, twirling with her in his arms. "Just say you work for me and I want to have him and his wife for dinner?"

"Well, I'll phrase it a bit differently on the cause of sounding less sinister." Alexander laughed, but Mina had been quite serious. She knew there was speculation on The Count in the village. No doubt Jack had heard some of it. "I should leave, then. Give them ample time to dress for dinner."

Alexander nodded, "Speaking of dressing, your dress is folded on the tea table over there. I'll leave so you can dress."

"Thank you," Mina said as he pulled away. He lightly kissed her hand before turning to leave. "And if they do come, please don't tell them anything about…this. Please."

Alexander turned back to her, "Of course."

**OOO**

Mina left Carfax in her tattered yellow dress, hoping the red cloak would hide the most of the damage. It wasn't awful. Mostly just dirt and mud from the last night's rain. Easily cleaned, but very noticeable on her person. Though it would not be an issue. She would excuse herself as soon as she got home. Jack and his wife would barely look at her for an instant before she cleaned herself up. Then she'd tell them about dinner. They would be interested, certainly. Jack was a bit of a social climber. He'd be happy to get inside Carfax. Once inside, it would be awful. From what she remembered of Cousin Jack, he was not the best conversationalist.

But before she could think on it more, a voice cried out from the trees beside Carfax.

"I bloody knew it!" Screamed and elated female voice. Lucy. Lucy had waited for her. Lucy had known. "I bloody knew it, Miss Mina Van Helsing!" She pronounced every sound in Mina's name. Lucy laughed like a hyena, reaching for her friend's hands. Mina, oppositely, had absolutely no idea what was so funny and just sort of stood there like a stone.

"I knew he must be harboring you in there," Lucy continued as they walked the road towards Mina's home. "He was so horribly flustered when he opened that door. I knew, I just knew, you were there with him!"

"Lucy-"

"Don't worry!" Lucy leaned. "I've had my share of lovers. I know how to keep a secret."

"He's _not_ my _lover_!" Mina explained, the blood rushing to her face. "He's my patient, that's all, Lucy. You know that."

Lucy blew her lips like a horse. "You can't lie to me, Mina. You never could."

"Fine, all right! He's not just my patient." Lucy squealed but Mina continued. "But we are not lovers, Lucy. He's…a friend. A dear friend."

"What were you two doing that I interrupted?" Mina was silent and Lucy smirked. "That's what I thought."

"LUCY-"

"I'm happy for you, darling. He's handsome, he's smart, and he's wealthy." Lucy hooked arms with her friend, leaning into her ear. "I won't tell a soul. You and I met while I was walking to Carfax, and we went out for tea in the village." Mina leaned back into Lucy, feeling her heart swell with all types of feelings. Relief that Lucy was so understanding. Joy, to have such a wonderful friend as her. Shame that she could not tell her the truth. Guilt that Mina was lying to her dearest of friends.

Nervous, mostly, about the rest of the day. About seeing the people who'd come to move her from her home. Mina would move to the cottage then, and be that much closer to Alexander. The thought scared her, but excited her at the same time.

Mina opted not to think on it, and listen to whatever tale Lucy was telling. Something rather bawdy, about Lucy's experiences with affairs. Mina would just listen for now. Walk and listen. Thinking was too worrying. Like the fact that she was being evicted from her home. Or the fact that Alexander wanted to have Jack for dinner for some unknown reason. God, how would that even work? How does Mina introduce him?

How would she get through this dinner? What even was this dinner?

_Do not swoon_, Mina, she told herself as the blood rushed to her head. _Save that for tonight when it gets too uncomfortable._

Mina was happy that Alexander was not listening in to her thoughts then, for she was certain he'd think her mental. _Well, if he doesn't know that by now, than he's the mental one, not me._


	15. The Dinner Party

**Quick Author's Note:**

**Wow! A thousand people have read this? That's crazy! I love and appreciate all my views and comments!**

**I just wanted to quickly thank Phantom Shadows for pointing out my misspelling of Westenra. See, I kind of do this thing where I misspell a word one time and then I can't stop. I will be fixing it from here on, and going back to fix it in the other chapters. I plan on going through and fixing all my little errors really soon, so bear with me.**

**Til then, here's some more of my little vampire story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Don't tell them about...this," Mina had said before she left his home. He understood it. It would be difficult to explain the situation. It wasn't as though he'd been courting her. It wasn't as though they could have any sort of a real marriage. Was she ashamed of him? He would understand that. He knew her feelings were very mixed. She had not lied when she told of her love, but he felt many other feelings inside of her. So many that they were a jumbled mess, impossible to distinguish from one another. Perhaps he'd been too hasty in how he kissed her. Mina's emotion had been the clearest though at that point. She had wanted him quite fiercely, of that he was sure. It was reassuring in the least, but those feelings had faded when he'd left her. She turned jumbled up again.

He understood, that did not mean he was happy about it.

He was not mad at her, or maybe he was, he was not really sure. Alexander understood that she could not make up her mind. Still, he was not happy about it. _She thought you a monster for a long time. Who wants to wake up lying next to a monster?_ But he did not feel like a monster with her. He felt very non monstrous as she'd laid in his arms the last night. He did not feel like some demonic creature when he held her close to him in comfort.

She was still young. Mina was very young, and young people were horrible with decisions. With Mina's manner of being, he often forgot just how young she was. That was his fault, not her own. He needn't hold her to some different standard because his thoughts of her were not truths. That was not fair to her.

But God, how he wanted her to make up her mind. Make up her mind to choose him, and forget the rest of it. He had failed with women before. He had failed with Viktoryia. Alexander would not fail with Mina. If Mina wished to become like him later, then he would oblige her. If she did not, then they would figure something out. If she did become like him, he would be more careful this time. It would not go the way of what had happened to Viktoryia.

He had not been entirely truthful with Mina on that point. He had not been entirely truthful on that point with anyone.

Mina feared those Protectors as well, but Alexander had little fear of those people. He had dealt with men of their caliber before, he could easily do it again. Alexander knew Mina had no idea how easily he could dispose of this group, and it was better she did not. She would think him quite the monster if she knew. He could break them all as though they were but leaves. He could kill them all and not think about it again.

There was no reason for Mina to be fearful of them. There was no reason for Mina to be fearful of him.

The real enigma was, what was she fearful of at all?  
**OOO**  
"I'm so sorry," Mina said quickly as she dashed into the house too quickly for him to get a good view of her. Her gown was blue, that much he saw, but it was little more than a blur as she dashed into his house. Mina grasped his arm, "The Westenras are coming."

"What?" Alexander said, but his anger stopped when he looked at her properly. She was beautiful. Of course, he already knew that, but he had not seen her in anything so fine since she attended the ball on her trip. Her curls were back and pinned, and his eyes glanced to the small mark on her neck. Her neck was quite clear, the collar of her gown white and lacy. Mina remembered herself, dropping her hand and moving back a few paces. Out the door, he could see what he assumed was Jack and his wife heading their way up. Behind their carriage, he saw another that he had seen once before. Alexander turned to Mina, brows high.

"Lucy waited outside for me this morning," Mina said. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, but Mina continued speaking. "We ran into her mother on the way to my house." _**Definitely not an accident.**_ "She invited herself and Lucy here for dinner." _**Horribly rude, I'm sorry.**_

"Wonderful," Alexander breathed with closed teeth. Mina was reaching for his thoughts, he could tell, but his mind was working too fast for her to get a grasp upon it. Lady Westenra was quite the determined woman. Was she hear to push her daughter upon him once more? Surely if Lucy was waiting outside, then she knew that Mina was here. _She knew I was lying. So Lucy certainly knows about Mina and me…_

_**She knows we aren't just doctor and patient. I told her we were courting. **_Mina sighed, "Sorry."

_**Not your fault**_, he thought. Both Mina and his eyes focused on the walkway, where Jack and his wife were making their way very carefully. They gave Mina a look, as though wondering why she'd rushed to the house so quickly. They did not seemed too bothered by it, focused on the grandeur of Carfax. It gave him a moment to study the people evicting Mina from her home. Jack was a lanky man with bright blonde hair that seemed unnatural. He may've had a slight beard, but Alexander could not tell from this distance. His wife was quite the opposite. Pale skin and raven black hair, she wore a gown of crimson that seemed to make her all the more porcelain.

"Hello," he said cordially, moving to greet them. "I am Count Dracula. Welcome to my home." Jack gave a bow and Elizabeth a curtesy, which seemed oddly formal, but he did not comment.

"Thank you for having us, my lord," The woman said. Her husband Jack shot her daggers for some reason. Talking out of turn, Alexander realized. With spending so much time with Mina, he'd forgotten that etiquette rules were even a thing.

_**I heard that**_, Mina thought back cheekily. He couldn't hide his small smile.

"Yes, my lord," Jack said with a strained voice. "I presume Mina has told you, but I am Doctor Seward and this is my wife Elizabeth."

"My lord," Elizabeth said once more with another curtsey. He was fairly certain that was an odd thing to do. Again, his etiquette was not entirely up to the times. And with the look Jack gave his wife, Alexander was certain that was strange behavior.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Alexander said, as he watched The Westenras bustling up behind the Seward. Lady Westenra has a large smile upon her wrinkled face, while Lucy looked as though she would vomit right on the spot. He could not blame her, he supposed. Her mother was wearing so loudly pink gown with ruffles that seemed far too young for a woman her age. Lucy, in an obvious rebellion, had worn a much understated navy dress. Alexander let the Sewards into his home, and they were walked to the parlor by his butler.

"Wonderful to see you again, my lord," Lady Westenra said with ridiculous flourish. She reached out her hand to him and expected him to kiss. Mina's internal laughing was so loud that he could hear it in his own mind. He smirked in the corner of his mouth and gave Lady Westenra's hand a slight kiss. "Lucy, come here darling."

Lucy, who looked as though she were headed for the chopping block, moved forward with her eyes cast down. He mother coughed, and Lucy gave her a desperate look. Another cough, and Lucy extended her own hand haphazardly. He didn't need a Quintel Bond to hear Lucy's mental apology at the action. He gave what he hoped was an understanding smile as he quickly kissed her hand as well. Mina was still laughing hysterically inside her head. He shot her a look.

"Please, come in," he said, allowing them past him and inside. Alexander could not speak anymore, for Lady Westenra had taken that duty upon herself.

"Nearly half a year since I last saw you, Count Dracula, and you still have not hosted a ball!" Lady Westenra bustled down the halls of Carfax like some great pink bird. It had not been half a year, it had been four months, but he sensed she was woman inclined to exaggeration. Alexander was just happy to have Mina near his side, even though she could not take his hand. It was good to have her near.

Alexander spoke, "I would still like to, Lady Westenra, but circumstances have not made it a high priority of late." She seemed to have not even heard this.

"Such a large house, my lord. It is a shame to not have it filled with people all the time. Why if I had a house of such caliber, I would host parties every night, not hide myself away like some recluse."

Oh, how happy he was to have Mina near him. A good reminder to keep up his manners. A nice prompting to keep him human. Had he not been so civilized, he would've reacted badly at this rudeness. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to react badly to this rudeness. Yet Mina could sense his growing anger, and seemed to send some calming spirits his way. He was not sure how she managed this, but it was rather helpful.

"He's not a recluse, mother," Lucy piped in before he had the chance too. Her voice was light and airy to her mother's hefty, straining sound. "Mina comes to visit him daily, as her father did before her. And it's his home. If he doesn't want to have parties, he doesn't want to have parties." Suddenly, he was quite thankful for Lucy's presence as well. He knew she'd spoken for Mina's sake, but it did save him so embarrassment. Alexander would sometimes get in these ruts where he believed all humans to be horrible except for a select few. It was nice to see that turned around every so often.

Lady Westenra squished her already wrinkled face. "What good does that do with one of his visitors dead and the other soon to be moved to the south?" Alexander could only assume this had been meant as an aside to her daughter, but all of them heard it.

Mina chimed in, "Oh, I am not moving to the south, Lady Westenra." Mina said it as cool and kindly as possible. "Al…The Count has given me a cottage on the estate grounds to live in so I can continue my practice here in Whitby."

"Oh," was Lucy's mother replied. "That's very...genrous." She spoke as though Mina were a charity case and Alexander her benefeactor.

They entered the parlor. It was a large room that Alexander rarely entered, solely because there was nothing to do in that room. It connected to the dining room, and served as a sort of holding center before entering for dinner. There was chairs arranged around the room, and a fireplace against the wall. Paintings of flowers in vases adorned the light blue walls. It was really a boring space without people inside. Alexander never had people inside. Though he did suppose he'd have to throw a ball at some point. Those Protectors would be quite excited about that. Which was good, he supposed. It would give him a chance to scoop them out as well.

He needed to talk to Mina about them. See if they'd reached out to her since the last time.

_**She wants me to move so I can stop being competition for her **__spinster__** daughter**_, Mina thought as she took a glass of wine. _**She does not dislike me, she is simply upset Lucy does not have a husband yet. She's quite upset it's not you, as well**_. He did not have time to respond, for he was pulled into tedious small talk about his home with Jack. Talking to Jack was better than talking to Lady Westenra, so he endured it.

_**Why did you have this dinner if you didn't want to talk to anyone?**_ Mina asked as she chatted with Lucy.

For a moment, he could not think of a reason.

**OOO**

It was going awfully, Mina just knew it.

Why did he want to have this dinner anyway? Did he enjoy putting himself into uncomfortable situations? He had said something about meeting her family earlier, but that couldn't be the reason. He didn't need to meet Jack or Elizabeth. Was this about earning trust? Did he want them to like him in case The Protectors came knocking, proclaiming the truth of his condition? _You needn't call it a condition,_ she told herself. _Vampirism. You shouldn't be scared of the word_. But thinking the word around so many people felt wrong. Vampirism made her think of his teeth upon her neck. It made her think of the wonderful feelings, and those thoughts were so powerful she was sure others could hear them. Or they would at least see her blushing.

And Lady Westenra was…awful. She was being totally, and completely, awful. Mina had absolutely no idea why. Had she drunk before coming to dinner? Was she horribly bitter that The Count was not courting her daughter? Whatever the reason, she was being awful and disrespectful with no sign of stopping. Alexander was doing well to stay under control, but even a saint would be tested by Lady Westenra's rudeness. Mina was just afraid Lady Westenra would go too far and Alexander would snap. A sudden appearance of fangs would be hard to explain.

At least Jack was behaving civilly. He, at least, seemed to like The Count. He was carrying on a conversation about something Mina couldn't hear, but they looked quite engaged. Elizabeth too would chime into whatever they were talking about. It seemed to have become Mina's job to entertain Lady Westenra. Which was going quite well until-

"Mina, you _really_ need to become more serious about finding a husband."

Mina nearly choked upon her steak. She swallowed, tapping her mouth with a napkin. Lady Westenra's outburst had been loud enough for the whole table to become silent.

"Excuse me?" Mina asked as politely as she could. Mina could feel Alexander's focus keenly upon her. She ignored it. Lady Westenra nodded, drinking more of the wine she wholly did not need.

"Mina, dear, you're an orphan with the dowry of one as well!" The table was so quiet Mina felt like she could not breathe. They were all looking at her, aghast at Lady Westenra. Wondering how Mina would react. "You haven't a house-"

"Alex-_The Count_ has given me a cottage-"

"-and you haven't any money," Lady Westenra set down her wine glass far too loudly. Everything was far too loud. And the room was far too hot. There were too many people. There were too many people and they were all looking at Mina. And Lady Westenra was just _so_ _loud_.

"You have your looks, but no right-minded man would marry you solely on those grounds-"

Lucy gasped, "MOTHER!"

"-and you're far too smart for your own good, darling. Yes, it's quite certain you shall end up alone. You should find a nice farmer to marry. A working man. It's all your good for at this moment, dear. You cannot live your life as a charity case to Count Dracula here."

"How dare you?" Mina exclaimed before she thought better of it. She seemed to have slammed her hands upon the table as well. Her food moved positions on her plate from it. Lady Westenra gave a wide eyed look, like a great confused owl.

"You, who claim to be like a mother to me, how dare you say such cruel things!" Mina pressed her hands into the table so hard they began to hurt. She hardly cared. "All night you've been nothing but brash and rude and I am through with it! Even if I am a spinster for the rest of my _horrible_, _orphaned_ days, I will at least be a spinster with a brain and a shred of dignity. You seek to cut me down, but you shall not prevail. Should I want a husband, which is none of your business if I do, I am quite certain I could find a most amiable man, be him wealthy or not!"

"Mina, dear, there is no reason to yell."

Mina stood abruptly, the wood chair scrapping the old floor. Mina could feel Alexander in her mind waiting to speak. She shut the door of her thoughts to him. She needed to be alone right now.

"You have behaved very unkindly towards me, Lady Westenra." Mina said solidly. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I will take a leave into the study."

Mina left, feeling Alexander pulling at the door to her mind. Wanting to break through, and to offer her words. The door was locked tightly, though. She would not hear him now.

**OOO**

After what felt like ages of silence, Lady Westenra interrupted with a tittering little laugh.

"The poor dear. Ever since her father passed, she's been an absolute mess."

Alexander stood. He'd been keeping in this anger for far too long. It had begun the moment this woman entered his doorway and erupted when she began berating his Mina. Mina had closed her mind to him, and perhaps it was good. She did not need to hear this little outburst.

"After dinner is through, I want you out of my house."

Lady Westenra laughed again, "My lord, you can't be serious."

"I am quite serious, Lady Westenra. I want you out of my house, and I never want you to step foot inside it again."

"Count Dracula-"

"I am sorry, Dr. and Mrs. Seward," he looked at the still shocked faces of the two, "that you had to endure such rudeness and interruption to this dinner. I hope you can forgive me." He took a breath, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go check and see if Mina…if Miss Van Helsing needs anything."

**OOO**

"I'm fine, I promise," Mina said without even turning to see him. She'd known he was coming of course. He was certain she'd heard his little outburst as well. In fact, they didn't need to hear each other's thoughts on that count. He had been quite loud. "I just needed to leave before I called Lady Westerna a nasty name," Mina sniffed, brushing back a few stray curls.

"It was horribly rude of her," Alexander said, sitting next to her. "I should've said much worse."

Mina shook her head, "It's all right, honestly. She has said worse things to me before. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that."

"She deserved it all and more," Alexander said, reaching and brushing back the few curls she'd missed.

"And I know she's just angry," Mina continued. "But God, I-" She dropped her head into her hands, feeling the weakness take her for a moment. Mina hated that she cried so often now. She hated that she sensed things differently and seemed to feel them fuller. Honestly, she had not known how her father's death would affect her. She did not know how easily it could spin her emotions.

Alexander was quick to put an arm around her, and she dropped her head to his chest_. It wasn't true. None of what she said to you was true, darling._ Mina felt a warm fluster at the word. Darling. She did so love to be called that. He began to pet her hair in quite a soothing way. Her rushing heart rate seemed to suddenly slow. It was all fine. It would all be fine.

Lady Westenra was a bully. Just a silly woman with silly words. Yet they still cut her. It was not a beautiful knife that Lady Westenra used, but it left scars all the same. After years of listening to her ridiculous tirades, Mina was quite certain she'd begun to take some of it as truth. It may contribute to why Mina was so hard on herself. Why Mina had such issues believing Alexander could love her. Maybe she didn't see him as a monster, Mina saw herself as one.

Mina did not even here to door open. She did not know someone else had come into the study until she heard a voice.

"Mina, I'm so sorry mother was so cross." It was Lucy, thank God, but Mina had already jumped from Alexander's arm at the sound of a voice. She quickly patted her eyes, but Lucy gave her a sideways glance. "Mina, _please_." She smiled halfway, "Now, let's all go back into dinner. We've left mother alone with your cousins and we don't need her offending _everyone_ at the table, no do we?"

**OOO**

It was quiet when everyone left. The jovial atmosphere they had captured for an instant was gone, replaced with an awkward somberness. Jack and Elizabeth elected to leave early as well, sighting tiredness but Mina knew the true reason. She told them she would see them back at the house later. Mina needed to talk to Alexander.

But before they left, Elizabeth took Mina aside. The night air was cool, touching Mina's bare arms with its hands. Elizabeth told Jack she needed to speak with Mina for just a moment, and he left with a smile off to the carriage.

"Is everything all right, Elizabeth?" Mina asked with a small smile. Elizabeth's grasp grew stronger, pulling Mina in closely.

She spoke in a harsh whisper, "You have been contacted by The Protectors haven't you?"

Mina felt her whole body freeze over. The Protectors. Mina had hardly thought about them in weeks. She thought maybe they'd forgotten her. Maybe they didn't really want her anymore. She was wrong.

Mina nodded slowly.

"I am a member," Elizabeth continued. "I'm sure you've met my brother, Ronald Renfield."

Mina couldn't breathe. She nodded again. _Elizabeth knows. She knows for sure. Elizabeth is close enough now to see the markings on my neck. She need only study hard enough to see them. Elizabeth knows and Elizabeth will tell them. They will kill me. I am dead._

Elizabeth's voice was soft and raspy, "So I'm sure you know that Count Dracula is our top priority now. Genius, how well you have gained his trust_." She doesn't know!_ Screamed an elated voice in Mina's brain. _But she thinks I'm with them. God, no, I'm…_ "He nearly revealed himself tonight. I saw his eyes turn red with the anger." She seemed to relish this fact, but it only made Mina feel sick. "You will meet our leader soon, Mina. She very much wishes to see you again."

With that, Elizabeth turned to meet her husband, stepping into the carriage and giving Mina a kindly wave. As though their whispered conversation had been about shopping or something else quite trivial. As though Mina's stomach did not feel full of snakes from the words that had been spoken.

"Everything all right, darling?" Alexander said from somewhere behind her. Mina could hardly hear him now.

_See me again. See me _again_. This leader knows. How could she know me?_

"Mina?"

She didn't turn around, "I am fine." Mina crossed her arms, the air unbearably cold. "But I think I may stay here tonight."


	16. Passion and Fear

Mina was just as the leader had described her.

Of course, Elizabeth knew Mina was lying. Elizabeth had anticipated that. Ronald had warned her where Mina's true loyalties lied. _Where they lie for now_, at least. Mina's loyalties would soon change should the leader's plan go over as it was meant to. Mina would soon come to the light. She was certainly not the first woman to be taken in by a vampire, and it seemed Count Dracula was treating her relatively well. Minus the blood drinking, of course, but Elizabeth could tell from the marks that it was a consenting relationship. At least the Count has _some_ decency.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Her husband asked. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Perfectly well, my love." He smiled back and Elizabeth knew he would not ask any more questions. Dr. Jack Seward was brilliant at medicine, but not the best with common human interaction. But he offered Elizabeth safety and a good home, so Elizabeth could not complain. His ties to the leader were just a happy coincidence.

Mina would join the right side soon enough, Elizabeth knew that. And she knew better than to doubt the leader. She always knew what was right, even if here methods seemed odd. She'd saved Elizabeth and Renfield from a vampire when they were children. They owed her their lives. The leader gave her life to eradicating evil forces, and Dracula is the highest one of all.

The first vampire. The original one. An actual, living piece of history that had spawned such demons and terrors. No one was sure how he became what he was, but it was quite certain that he was the first one of his kind.

_That's where Mina comes in_, Elizabeth thought. The leader wanted to pull Mina away from Dracula as soon as possible, but Elizabeth was trying to tell her otherwise. This odd relationship Mina had developed with him could be so beneficial. She was now privy to information they had just guessed at. Mina could learn his whole history. Mina could learn his weaknesses.

He was too strong for stakes and garlic. A vampire as powerful as he would laugh at such petty attempts. No, to kill him would be difficult, and the information could only come from Mina. _We just have to get her to our side._

_That's the leader's job_, she reminded herself. Elizabeth knew Mina would join them the instant she met the leader.

Elizabeth wondered if Mina would return home tonight at all. Elizabeth had aimed to scare Mina with their conversation, and she was quite certain it had worked. Mina's poor eyes bulged out of their sockets. Yes, Mina _should_ stay the night. Though Dracula be a monster, there was certain a part of him that was still man. And if he and Mina were lovers, Elizabeth was quite certain he'd trust Mina very much.

Besides, Mina would be there's very soon. Soon, she's see what sort of a monster her Dracula was. If all goes according to plan, she'll find out very soon.

_Hopefully tomorrow. _

**OOO**

Of course Mina couldn't _actually_ stay the night. Elizabeth Seward (apparently nee Renfield) knew about Dracula and would probably assume Mina was eaten. Or worse, she'd assume the truth and be after Mina's head as well. Mina supposed she could stay the night and lie and say it was another way to earn his trust. But that sounded along the lines of prostitution and Mina figured it best to not go there.

"Mina, what happened?" Alexander asked as she edged back towards the house. She watched as Elizabeth and Jack's carriage faded into the night's mist. Was Elizabeth watching her from the window? It certainly felt as though she was. And Mina could not shake the feeling that Elizabeth knew the truth. Mina was not sure why she thought this.

"Elizabeth is one of The Protectors," Mina said without turning around. "She's Renfield's sister, apparently."

"Oh," he said.

Mina faced him, "And she said I will meet their leader soon, and that she is very anxious to see me again." She blinked, "Alexander, I have no idea who she is talking about."

"Come inside, we can talk," he said, nodding to the door. A panic overtook her. What if Elizabeth saw? They were far now, but what if she saw Mina walk inside? What if she knew? What if Mina ended up staying and…

Mina nodded, walking in behind him. The panic seized her.

**OOO**

She was awfully squirrely, which was understandable but still concerning. That lingering thought in this brain seemed to always think the source of her horror was him. There was always this terrible part of his brain that thought she was still frightened of him. The thought Mina's love was just an illusion. He was not very accustomed to people loving him of their own will.

He gave Mina some tea, which she thanked him for as he set it in front of her. Her hands were quivering, as was the rest of her. He could imagine so. It was rather cold in Carfax, and she hadn't a cloak. Alexander sat next to her, taking her hands in his own.

"I'm sorry," Mina said. "And I know, I cannot stay long. I just…I feel whatever I do these Protector people come into my life. I never imagine that Elizabeth would be one of them."

"I know," Alexander replied, rubbing her hands lightly with his thumbs. "I'm curious as to why they've taken such a keen interest in you."

"She said their leader knows me but…" Mina shook her head. "I haven't the faintest. It's certainly not Lucy or her mother. There's no particular Aunts or teachers whom I think would have a hand in this. I thought maybe Aunt Helen, but that seems ridiculous. I can't just accuse people without reason."

He watched as Mina turned over her thoughts in her mind like one peruses the pages of a book. Her brow focused as her thoughts grew, and he wished he could help her somehow. A group like this one had killed his Viktoryia. They had had their reasons, yet they still were murderers. He certainly didn't like Mina around these people. Especially since she and him were involved. That was a terrible word for it. But what were they? They were familiars. They had a bond. They loved each other, but lovers was not quite accurate…

Her hands still shook violently. "Mina," he said with caution.

"She knows," Mina said suddenly. "I know. She said she didn't, but I _know_ it." Mina looked at him, "Is it obvious or something? Is it obvious that you and I are…" _Are what Mina?_ He thought, but knew she would not answer. It seemed to be Mina's least favorite question. She brought her hands to her head. "I should leave. Yes, I definitely should be going."

Alexander grabbed her arm, "Mina, you needn't run off. You're not well."

"I'll be fine," Mina insisted, shaking off his touch. "Maybe, I just…" _**Breathe,**_ _**Mina**_, he told her and she seemed to listen. He felt as her thoughts became focused upon her breath. She had become more prone to panic, he realized, but he could not blame her. He was much worse than she was now when he lost his Viktoryia. Much, much worse.

He had a thought, "Is this about what Lady Westenra said, Mina? Because I can assure you absolutely none of it was truthful."

"Are you sure?" Mina shot back instantly. Her eyes, so light and clear, looked into his dark and hazy ones. "What am I even _doing_, Alexander?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, her thoughts a jumbled up mess once more. Mina had seemed to think when the bond was made that he would be able to read her thoughts like one reads a book. It was not necessarily so. Only clear thoughts could be heard, and it seemed Mina rarely had a clear thought when she was around him.

She studied him, "It was true what Lady Westenra said, about me needing a husband. Well, not a husband, but at least a future. And Alexander you are…not a feasible future, I suppose." He was about to speak, but she continued. "And yet the thought of not being with you is just as maddening." She smiled lightly, "That doesn't make any sense, I suppose. I feel I never make sense to myself these days. But it's late, and I am tired. It would be best if I went back home for now."

Mina stood, leaving him with his own reeling thoughts. She was right, he supposed. There was not a future for her with him. _That can't be, I need her_. Yes, maybe he did need her, but that need was selfish. _No, Mina keeps me human. She keeps me from being a monster_.

_Selfish again_, said the reasonable voice. _She is young. Mina needs to find another. A man who is stable and her own age. Or she needs to make her medicine practice and set her own path. I have no claim to her. I do not get to keep her._

_But she said she wants to be with you. She wants _you_._

And now she was leaving again. It seemed Mina always left him. They never addressed anything. She would leave and he would find her and nothing was solved. Over and over again.

"Mina, please don't go."

She stopped in the doorway, "Elizabeth will-"

"Damn Elizabeth," He rose from the couch. Mina looked at him unblinking. "Mina, you cannot just run off every time you display any sort of feeling for me."

The words were risky, and Mina made a face at him, but he knew she knew he was right. He did not want to pressure her, or worry her in anyway, but he could not shake the feeling that Mina was not comfortable with him.

"Mina, if I frighten you, you must tell me." He felt the urge to move closer, but figured that not the best course of action. "If I frighten you, tell me and I shall leave you alone." Alexander could not read her face. He was quite certain he would not be able to read her thoughts either. "Just answer me, please, are you afraid of me?"

"No," Mina told him. "I am not frightened of you, I'm frightened of me."

His eyes raised at this. "What does that mean?" And he thought she would answer. It seemed as though she'd answer his question. Alexander could see Mina turning the words around in her head, wrapping them around her brain like a blanket. How could she be frightened of _herself_? Was she ashamed of her feelings? Was she ashamed of him?

"I really should leave," Mina repeated her battle cry, but her voice had lost the war. She tried to rally it. "Elizabeth knows what you are, so if I do stay the night here she'll probably think you've eaten me, or something." Mina turned to go again, the stubborn little creature that she was. But he would not let her leave. Not yet.

Alexander spoke, "Mina, please answer me."

"Pardon?" Mina didn't even turn to face him_**. Look at me,**_ he willed weakly, but she did not comply. _She is childish. Insufferable. She will not answer me. _

Alexander moved nearer. He could feel some odd heat coming off of her light skin. How he wanted to touch her. He wanted to run his hand along the silk of her arm. And yet she seemed so uncomfortable. _For one who claimed to be unafraid, she seems most frightened of me._

"You say you aren't frightened of me, yet you fly from me the moment we are alone."

He was quite close to her now, yet he could not touch her. To touch her would seem too powerful, like some force he would not be able to control. She had told him she loved him earlier, did she even remember? Alexander had loved her for quite a long time. He knew he had wanted her the moment she appeared, but felt a tenderness grow when she'd stuck out her hand and announced her name. Van Helsing had talked about his daughter, but Alexander had never imagine her to be so perfect.

"Why do you run from me?"

She faced him. "Because you aren't logical!"

_Of course even her answer is difficult and confusing._

Mina elaborated. "Everything I am and everything I do has been grounded upon logic and reason, sir, and loving you is neither of those things!"

Mina's eyes studied his face, an awed sort of look upon it. When seized with any sort of passionate feeling, his outsides changed to his more monstrous nature. No doubt his eyes were redder now and his face more lean. No doubt he looked like something to be feared.

"So am I 'sir' now?" Alexander asked bitterly.

"_Alexander_," Mina drew out his name. "To even feel taken serious for a moment, I had to live upon logic and reason. I couldn't be fanciful and romantic. I live by my code, and then you come along and mess it all up. You're a vampire-"

"Yes, we've established that."

"Oh, shut up!" She said, slamming her hands upon his chest. Her hands like white blossoms lay upon him, sending lightning strikes through every nerve of his body. Mina rarely touched him of her own accord.

Mina was feeling the same electricity, he could tell. He wished she would not fight it. Mina always fought it away_**. Give in**_, he wanted her to listen to him. For once, just listen to him.

Mina flit her eyes to his. "I've lived on logic, Alexander. I am not accustomed to passions...well, this kind of passion. I do not know how to handle it. I don't know... I don't know anything about...this..." Somewhere in her speech her hands had relaxed upon him they set upon his chest, Mina touching it in a way she had not before.

There it was: a clear answer. It had taken a while, but they had gotten there. He wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Alexander wanted to explain to her that passionate feelings were wonderful, and nothing have a fear of. Yes, it would be a very simple thing to talk about, but Alexander had a different idea. Another way to dispel her fear. He took her hand, the beautiful flower, and brought it to his face. Slowly, he pulled off her glove and kissed her hand languidly. Alexander could feel her thoughts reeling and then focusing all at once. The feeling seized her, calming her shaking and making quick her heart. Alexander pulled her nearer and kissed her lips. She froze for a moment, but kissed him back fully after a moment.

There was no one to interrupt now. No one to come to the door and ask for Mina. They were all gone now. It was late. Besides, Alexander would not let them come in. He wanted Mina. _Finally, Mina_. But he needed composure, at least for a moment.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, pulling back from her lips. Mina started at him again, and he was certain his looks had not become any less monstrous. However, she nodded simply, her breaths short and ragged. Her small hand cupped his face, as her back pressed against the wall. "Do you want to leave?" He asked.

Mina shook her head, "No." Alexander kissed her again, but Mina pulled away. "But I must." Her voice cracked at the words, and he looked to see her clear eyes no longer fearful, but broken. "I am so sorry, Alexander. I do want to stay and I do want…you, but they are expecting me at home. If I do not show they'll-"

"I know," he said. And he did. How could he have been so stupid? Blinded by feeling like some reckless child. It seemed always acted quite childish when Mina was around. He became thoughtless, immature, and selfish. Awful feelings came from him. But as he looked in her eyes, he knew she was not bad for him. Mina was wonderful. She kept him human. Mina was light and kindness. Without him, he was nothing but a monster. _But it seems she turns me into one all the same._

"Of course," Alexander said, making the distance between them a less intimate amount. "Of course, you must leave."

Mina moved closer once more, "Alexander, I am so sorry-"

"You've nothing to apologize for," he corrected. "I should apologize." Alexander kissed her briefly, tenderly, with no passion. He doubted either of them could handle any more passion. "I shall get you a carriage."

"Thank you," she said cordially, reverting to her comforting manners. Yes, it was best this way. Alexander was playing the fool. Maybe she did want him, but what she'd said earlier was still true. There could be no feasible future for them. Mina made Alexander better, but what did he even do for her? What could he offer her besides eventual pain?

Yes, it was best that she was leaving. Decisions made in the light of the moon were often decision regretted in the light of the day. And Mina would regret him. Some time, she would regret him.


	17. A Nefarious Plan

It was a dastardly plan, even by the leader's standards.

Elizabeth knew it would work, but even so had her reservations. She knew how desperate the leader was to win Mina, yet this plan had so many variables. _They won't kill her_, the leader had explained. _They'll just play with her for a while until The Count comes for her. He'll slaughter them, no doubt, (vampires are quite territorial of their familiars) and Mina will see his true nature._

_What if he doesn't come for her?_ Elizabeth had asked. Liar though Mina was, Elizabeth certainly didn't condone her murder. Especially since Mina was the leader's own blood. How could the leader stand idly by to this? She certainly knew firsthand hand the horrors of vampires. Elizabeth knew first hand. She thought back to the night when the leader saved her and Ronald. Back in Transylvania where their parents had died of sickness. Or so they had called it. Vampires were ravaging the world, led by this Count Dracula. They had taken her and Ronald. They had killed their parents. _Don't think about it_, Elizabeth told herself.

_He'll come for her_, the leader said. _Unless you're lying to me about their bond._

_I _assume_ there is a bond, but I could be incorrect_. Elizabeth said. She knew it was wrong to assume. The leader always scolded her for such things.

_Well_, the leader had sighed. _We shall simply keep her with them until she has learned her lesson. Until she sees what sort of creatures she is truly trifling with._

And the leader was right. The leader was always right. Mina needed this. It was the only way to get her onto their side and yet Elizabeth could not rid herself of this nagging feeling in her stomach. For so long, Mina had been nothing but a fairy tale, no more a real human than Cinderella or Snow White. Now, Mina was very much a real person. Not some stupid, light headed little girl, but an actual woman with thoughts and feelings. How could Elizabeth lead this woman walk into a trap? How could Elizabeth do such a thing?

_It's for the greater good, she told herself. Remember the horrors of vampires? You need to get Mia to see that now._

Elizabeth's inner fight was interrupted by the cool nighttime air. Mina had come home, which was a surprise. She was certainly more cautious than Elizabeth had realized. _And still terrified of me_, Elizabeth thought as Mina gave her a quivering look when she arrived back at her house. Jack had already taken the master bedroom as his own. After Mina retreated away for sleep and Jack had drifted off himself, Elizabeth stole off to the stables to meet her brother. That had to discuss the plan.

"Ronald," she said to the familiar face. She and her brother were twins, and alike only in stature. Elizabeth had gotten her mother's classic look, while Ronald had their father's more angular, abstract face.

"Lizzie," he said, turning to greet her. "How was the Count?"

"Charming," Elizabeth answered, brushing the dust from her hands. "And he revealed a bit of his true nature. Lady Westenra got him a bit riled up at dinner. He's quite protective of Mina."

That was the part that had confused her the most. She knew vampires to be possessive over their familiars, but there was not actual danger to Mina. He was defending nothing but her honor. For him to behave in such a manner was perplexing. Almost like he cared for her. _You know vampires cannot feel such a thing, Lizzie. Remember Transylvania. Remember what he did._

Ronald shrugged, "Good, then the leader's idea should go as we planned it."

"Speaking of that," Elizabeth said, playing with the folds of her dress. A nervous habit from childhood. Ronald was giving her a look, but she did not meet it. "Are you certain that this is the best way to get Mina onto our side?"

Her brother folded his arms. The air seemed cooler.

"Are you _doubting_ our leader, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, "If Mina just _saw_ the leader, I think that alone would convince her to join our side-"

"Mina would not be quick to trust the leader," Ronald countered, moving closer. Why did she always feel so small next to him?

"Rightly so," Elizabeth grumbled. One of the horses in the back whinnied, and Elizabeth could feel the wind's chill passing through her thick robe. How she wished she was back in bed with Jack. Yes, maybe he was not the brightest, but at least he was kind to her. Blissful Jack, who knew nothing of The Protectors. She could sleep next to him, side by side, and be nice and warm there. It would be better than being out here with Ronald who made her feel so little. Who made her feel so cold.

Ronald raised his thin brows, "The leader had her reasons for leaving Mina, Lizzie, you know that. It led her to us. Without her we would be-"

"Vampires, I know. But she _lied_ to her, Ronald," Elizabeth said. "I worry she is lying to us."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizzie," Ronald answered. _Don't be ridiculous_. Elizabeth heard that at least five times a day growing up. _Don't be ridiculous. Do not be a fool_. From Ronald, from the leader. _Perhaps it is not I who is ridiculous._

"This _plan_ is ridiculous," Elizabeth admitted quietly, as though others would hear. "Ronald, I may not like the girl's choices, but to subject her to such horrors just to show her what sort of devil she's dancing with-"

"Devil she's sleeping with more like."

"_Ronald_!" Elizabeth scolded. "You've nothing to speak on the manner given _your_ proclivities."

Ronald did not answer. He did so hate it when she brought that up. _The upper hand is mine now_, Elizabeth thought smugly.

"Speaking of which, how is Jonathan? Does he know about you? About your fancies?"

A step too far. Elizabeth knew it before she said it. She watched as his hands formed two small fists, his knuckles turning pale.

Ronald gritted his teeth, "Will you do your duty or not, Elizabeth?"

_Don't_, pleaded some desperate voice inside of her. _Perhaps this Count _has_ changed. Maybe he is no longer the king of all these monsters. Maybe he has moved away from it. He does seem to truly care for Mina. Even if he does save her, will she fear him at all? Will she move to love him more?_

_You're being stupid and romantic, Lizzie. He is a monster. The first vampire. An unholy creature cursed by God himself. Do your duty. Show them you are not a fool. _

"When Mina wakes up, I'll send her off to them as promised," Elizabeth said. That was all she had come here to say. The rest of would be used against her. No doubt Ronald would tell the leader about his sister's reservations and Elizabeth would be punished. No doubt he'd resent her for her comment about John. She could not blame him.

"I'll send her off to those creatures."

"Wonderful, sister," Roald said, his voice still strained from anger. He was always so bad about his temper.

How Elizabeth wished to go back to bed. She would lie next to her sweet, stupid husband. At least he was kind to her. At least he never asked her to make horrible decisions about other people's fates.

"And they know she's important to the leader, so they will take her willingly. Then Dracula will take care of those three for us." Ronald sighed, "Save us some stakes."

"And show Mina what he truly is," Elizabeth answered, her throat dry. _Why are you acting this way? You've never doubted The Protectors before? What is wrong with you?_

"Why are those creatures even here in Whitby?" Elizabeth asked. "Why did they leave Transylvania? They've lived there for ages. Why now? Why Whitby?"

Ronald raised his brow, "Why, they're looking for their master of course. They've found out some news, the leader says. And they want him back on their side."

"What news?"

"The leader will tell you if you do your duty, Lizzie." Ronald said, moving forward again. "I shall see you tomorrow. You must not fail."

"Don't worry," she answered. "I will not."


	18. By the Pricking of My Thumbs

**Just a note that these next few chapters will include language, adult situations, and violence (with some sexual undertones). If these things will upset you, please proceed with caution. Nothing will be too highly graphic, but I just wanted to let you know.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reads and reviews! You guys are the best!**

**OOO**

In the morning it was done, Mina was gone and Elizabeth wanted to throw herself from the second story window. Would that end it? Would that end the maddening nagging that somehow this was not right? Would it end the pullings in her stomach that would not stop? Would it end Elizabeth visualizing Mina alone with those creatures, helpless to whatever they aimed to do to her? Yes, the Count would save her and yes it would be a blood bath, but Elizabeth could not stop thinking that this plan would not work. That, after all of it, Mina would still go with Dracula.

Mina was smarter than they thought, Elizabeth had seen it when they talked this morning. Something in her pale eyes showed that she knew very well what she was talking about, and that the gears inside her head were certainly not idle. She was not the empty headed damsel that Ronald and the leader had painted.

Elizabeth was certain Mina would find out that The Protectors were behind the whole thing. Elizabeth was _certain_.

When Mina had come down for breakfast, Elizabeth had greeted her kindly, offering her a seat. Elizabeth hoped that pushing around some eggs had made it look like she'd eaten. Eating would not happen for Elizabeth until this dirty business was done.

"Sleep well?" Elizabeth asked, smiling kindly.

Mina grinned, "Yes, thank you. I should be out of your hair soon."

"To stay at the Count's cottage?"

"It keeps me close to him," Mina countered, sharp as a tack. _Ronald was right, she'd be wonderful onstage_. Mina bit into her eggs as though nothing at all was amiss_. Eat now, Mina. You may not be able to for a while._

_She'll probably throw it up in a bit_, thought the darker side of Elizabeth. She ignored it.

Elizabeth leaned in, "We have two members who want to meet with you today, Mina." Mina raised her brow. "You have to meet all the members before you can meet the leader."

"Quite the process," Mina retorted. Elizabeth felt that strange stabbing in her stomach again telling her not to do this. _Please don't do this._ "But I have to meet Lucy for tea this afternoon."

"It should not take long." Elizabeth continued, "Holmwood and Morris just want to talk with you for a few minutes. They are some of our oldest members."

_And very much dead_. That was how they knew vampires had arrived in Whitby. Holmwood and Morris were taken by them. They'd gone out to take care of one of the vampires, and they had never returned.

"Will you come with me?" Mina asked.

"You must go alone," Elizabeth replied. _Mina does not believe me. Mina knows it is a trap. She'll warn Dracula beforehand._ _She knows_. "Sorry, it's part of the process."

_You are being paranoid. Do your duty_.

"All right," Mina agreed all too easily. "Where do I go for this meeting?"

Elizabeth told her how to get to the place. The leader predicted that Mina wouldn't need to go too far at all. The vampires knew of Mina and her ties to the leader. No doubt they would relish taking her as a plaything for a while. They needed leverage against The Protectors, and Mina was perfect for the job.

Because Holmwood and Morris were not unsuccessful in their mission. They were unsuccessful in saving themselves, but they had killed one of the vampires. The Protectors had found its body charred out in the forest. Next to it, they found Holmwood and Morris's clothing.

So these vampires knew their friend had been killed. And they were certainly not happy about it.

**OOO**

Mina's memories all flooded back to her in one horrible, disgusting moment.

How she wished she'd stayed out of consciousness for just a while longer. Just a bit longer. Long enough for someone to come and for her to be freed. Alexander, yes, she had cried out to him in the moments she could. In the moment when they took her. _He'll never find me_, Mina thought desperately. _A little cottage I've only seen the horrific inside of. He won't find me. And they took the bond. He can never find me ever again._

But Mina could still hope. She had felt his influx of rage when she'd shown him who'd taken her. Vampires, some of his she assumed. Two men and one woman, but one of the men had fled by the time Mina awoke again. Yes, now it was just the man with a scarred face and the awful woman. Oh God, they were terrible. And they were looking at her now.

"Our little princess is awake again," said the woman and Mina could feel her blood turn cold. The chilly air of winter penetrated the cottage walls and accessed her easily. They had torn off her dress and left her in a shift. They had bound her to a chair with ropes so tight that she was certain they'd sear into her skin forever more.

They had come upon her on her way to meet The Protectors. She had known something was amiss the moment she saw them. They fit the description of the vampires she had once seen in her books. They were not handsome and human like her Alexander.

They looked like Alexander when he was rugged and wild. She could barely cry out to him before they grabbed her round the neck and took her off. Mina was barely awake, and saw nothing as they dragged her. Alexander was crying out but she could not answer. The fear would not let her answer.

Three vampires, but one had fled_. Why had he run?_ It did not matter, the fewer of them the better. _**Where are you?**_ Alexander yelled. _**Tell me where you are and I will find you.**_ Mina could not answer him. Especially when they reached the cottage.

The bodies of what she could only assume were Morris and Holmwood were hung upon the walls by their wrist. Naked, bloodied, and decaying, the bodies hung upon the wall like macabre statues. _They mean to kill me_, Mina thought weakly. She could feel Alexander in her brain, seeing the horror as she did. She could feel his rage, all consuming, turning to those that had taken her. That was the first time she lost consciousness.

Mina was awoken the first time by them tying her onto the chair. They had removed her dress, and she felt the very particular fear that went along with that.

"Oliver look," said the woman. She brushed back Mina's hair with her disgusting, calloused hands. "It seems she's accustomed to our kind."

"Brilliant," said the scar faced man. "I'm famished."

_No no no no no no no no_. Mina had screamed as he took her wrist into his hand. Bound at the elbows, she could not move a muscle. Mina thought back to the first time Alexander had fed. _A feeding not freely giving would be painful, _he had said_._ It had not hurt her then. It was as intimate thing, and if done kindly would not hurt. These monsters would not do it kindly. They aimed to take the kind thing and shatter it.

_The Quintel bond._ Yes, to break such a bond would be painful. It would be maddening. _Without the bond, Alexander cannot find me._

_**I will find you, Mina. I will find you.**_

Mina screamed in pain as the vampire's fangs ripped through the skin of her wrist.

When she was younger, Lady Westenra had had an awful, mean dog that bit all the time. It was strange that that was what she thought of now. Mina thought nothing could hurt worse than that stupid little dog's teeth. Nothing could be worse than those sordid little teeth nipping at her ankles. This was. This hurt so much worse. And they were _mocking_ her. She could hear the awful laughter of the woman as she watched the man feed. _Why are they doing this to me? Why are they doing this?_

"Want a go?" Asked the man. "She's done it before, I'm sure she likes it."

The woman smiled, baring her fangs. _No no no_. The woman bit into the other wrist, and Mina was quite certain that she would die. Her heart could not keep up. They could drink her dry. _They are trying to kill me_. Her brain was on fire. Like when Alexander made the bond but hundred times worse. She would die from the pain.

_They will hang me on the wall like the other two_. Mina made the mistake of looking at them. A day or two old, and already falling apart. The smell reeked the cottage, but the vampires did not seem to mind. The cold, dead eyes of the men kept staring at her_. I am never going to live. They are going to kill me._

She had blacked out, and now was awake once more. She was quite certain she was not dead. A gag in her mouth, she watched as the woman stalked near her again.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here, little love, aren't you?" Asked the woman. She stroked the side of Mina's cheek. "Wondering about them?" She looked to the bodies on the wall. Mina had forgotten about them, but now felt like she was going to be sick. _This is Hell. I am in it._

"Your little friends here killed one of our friends," the woman said, running her hand down Mina's body. Mina sucked in, trying to make herself as little as possible. Giving the woman less to touch. Trying to disappear. Her wrist stung from the bites, and Mina looked to see the large red welts upon her skin. A strange little thought told her that if she did not treat them soon they would become infected. _Reverting to logic as always,_ something inside of her mocked.

Mina suddenly felt Alexander's absence from her brain quite keenly. She had never felt quite so empty.

"But your friends told us about _you_ before we killed them. They told us how important you are to their leader."

Suddenly, the woman was in her face. Far too close. Her breath smelt of iron and rust.

"So don't worry, dear, we aren't going to kill you. Just play with you for a while until your friends get the message."

**OOO**

Mina was not one to be late, but Lucy had grown more accustomed to it.

Mina seemed to spend every waking moment with Count Dracula and often lost track of the time. Lucy could lose track of time with a man as handsome as that. He was kind to Mina as well. Mina had never been one all too concerned with men. Lucy had known her best friend a true romantic at heart, however much she denied it. Lucy always knew Mina would find some wonderful, intelligent man to whisk her off her feet and love her like a lunatic. And the Count did certainly seem to love her. There was something odd in his eyes. He looked ancient for his years. _Probably an old soul. That's why he suits Mina._

Lucy couldn't help but feel quite lost with men. She hadn't Mina's wit to keep up with them, nor Mina's comfort in solitude. No, Lucy craved affection like an opiate, but seemed to always end up with some horrible prat who wanted nothing more than for her to keep quiet and be beautiful. Beauty fades with time, and so would a husband like that.

No, Lucy wanted something forever, but seemed to find nothing but a lot of temporaries.

The thoughts were maddening, so she took a walk to clear her mind. It was a rather beautiful day despite the chill. Perhaps she'd find Mina on her way, and tease her for spending too much time with her Count. Mina would blush and fervently contradict Lucy, and she would laugh and smile. Mina was always good for making Lucy feel less lonely. Mina made Lucy feel less stupid. _You are a beautiful young woman, I don't see why you can't get a husband._ Lucy seemed to hear that at least twice a day from mother. She never said it, but her mother very strongly implied that the problem was with Lucy. That something was wrong with _her_. That's why Lucy could not get a husband. _You are a stupid, vapid, vain little girl. No one could love you. You're not like Mina. Smart and witty Mina with her perfect, doting Count._

Lucy told herself to shut up as she walked out. It was colder than she thought, but she did not mind. It could numb her thoughts for a while.

The gravel trail crackled under her feet as Lucy walked the road outside her house. _God, this wind is wicked_, Lucy pulled on her cloak to keep her warm. The trees seemed to dance from the heavy gusts of chilly air. She was looking at the tree tops when a man spoke.

"Excuse me, miss."

Lucy gasped aloud, shocked to find the man had come so close. Surely, she had been alone on this road. There had been no one nearby to come up so fast_. You were distracted, Lucy. People do not appear out of the air._

He smiled, "Sorry to frighten, miss. I just seem to have lost my way." The man removed his cap, and his hair was light and coppery. A rather pale fellow, with gaunt cheeks and strangely colored eyes that Lucy could've sworn she'd seen somewhere before.

Lucy's mother had always taught her to never speak to beggars, and this man certainly looked ragged. But Lucy never listened to her mother.

"How can I help you, sir?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

The man bowed his head, "I was looking for the home of a Count Dracula, miss. Do you know it?"

"Count Dracula?" Lucy asked, a strange feeling in her stomach. "Yes. He lives in Carfax Abbey. It's a very large manor, not far that way." Lucy pointed down the road. The end of it was obscured with a thick mist.

He nodded slowly. "Thank you, miss," The man said, his grip upon his cap loosening. His eyes…they seemed bright red, but Lucy knew that impossible. No one had bright red eyes_. But I swear I've seen them somewhere before_. And the look he was giving her was odd. Lucy felt like she should leave.

"I've never met this Count, do you know him at all?"

Lucy glanced back to her home. She could see its spires rising through the thick mist. If she ran, she would be back inside in mere moments. Perhaps she shouldn't have talked to this man. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone outside.

"Yes, a bit," Lucy responded, looking back to her home. It seemed the chill was quite unbearable now.

"Would he be upset if something happened to you, miss?"

Lucy raised her brow, "What?"

Then the man's face morphed into the most awful thing Lucy had ever seen. She could not run. The time for running had past. How she wished Mina could appear. How she wished she could run. But the monster was upon her in an instant, biting her neck like some wild dog. Lucy tried to scream, but the noise was taken with the wind and the mist. _He's drinking my blood_. Lucy wanted to vomit. _This thing is drinking my blood._

He pulled away, his hands holding tight to the sides of her arms._ He is a mad man. A complete and utter lunatic._ Her breathing was loud and ragged as he stared at her with a blood drenched smile. _He has fangs_, Lucy noted. _My God, he's a vampire._

_Impossible. No such thing. No such thing._

"I've got a better idea for you."

Lucy's eyes grew large as she watched him bite his own wrist. Blood spurted from it like a geyser.

"Drink up, dearie."

He pushed his wrist to her face so she had little to do but swallow it or choke. It seemed he kept it there ages and ages. Lucy could feel a strange tingling taking over her body as he took his wrist away. A strange sinking feeling inside of her kept growing and would not stop. He hit her directly in the spine, and Lucy fell to her knees like a puppet with its strings cut. A fire was burning inside of her now. It went from her spine and out. _That should've broken my spine_, Lucy thought, feeling quite like Mina. _I should be dead._

"W-what did you…"

"I knew that girl was his from the moment I saw those bite marks on her neck," The monster growled. The words were nonsensical. What on earth was he talking about?_ He has the wrong girl._ "When he finds them, he'll go mad."

Lucy gagged, "What are you talking about?"

The man pulled back her hair so harshly that Lucy screamed. _Why are you doing this to me?_

"Go to Dracula, he'll tell you how to deal with this, darling."

Lucy blubbered, "W-what-"

"You are really quite daft, aren't you?" The man pulled her hair again. Lucy cried like a child. "How to deal with your new cravings, dear, they'll come in a minute." He released her like one rids a bug from their hand. "Go now, find the master. Keep him distracted while we deal with his pet. We shouldn't have taken her in the first place. I need to get those idiots away from her before he finds her."

Then he left her alone on the cold gravel ground, and Lucy was quite sure she was dying.

One word rang in her mind: _Dracula_.


	19. Rage, Rage

**Warning: Gore, language, and violence (Oh my!)**

**Loving the reads and reviews. You guys are the bomb digity.**

**OOO**

They took his Mina and they were going to die.

Yes, Alexander was going to kill them all, and he was going to _relish_ it. They knew not to do this. To take a familiar of his was a high offense, an unforgiveable one. He was master of them all. They knew not to test him. They knew not to mock him in this way. So either they were being completely reckless and ungodly idiotic, or they did not _know_ Mina was his. Whatever the reason, he was going to end them. They were going to be punished.

He could not think of Mina alone with them. Alexander had been playing some fool's fancy, thinking Mina safe from all creatures. He certainly never dreamed that the others would come all the way to Whitby. If he and Mina shared a bond, then he thought she could be safe always. He had been reckless with Viktoryia, he would not be reckless with Mina. _They will not take her from me._

He'd been so unkind the last time he saw her. He should not have pressured her. Often he forgot she was so young. Alexander forgot that she was a young woman and inexperienced. He should not have pressure her like that. And now she was gone.

_I will find her._

Except he hadn't any clue where she was, and running about searching for her seemed his only option. They had taken her blood, of that he was sure. He'd felt the bond sever as keenly as someone feels a slap across the face. It was _very bad manners_ to take another vampire's familiar. Alexander did not bode well with bad manners.

But Mina was strong. Stronger than most, but even the strongest could only take so much. He could not think of his Mina, his wonderful Mina, in the same vicinity as these creatures. Alexander knew firsthand how terrible they could be. He knew the grotesque, barbaric things they enjoyed. Alexander knew and had done it all before. He'd been the worst of them of them all, toying and torturing people for the fun of it. For the rush of it. Alexander had done just the same to humans and vampires for hundreds of years.

Perhaps this was some punishment for his sins. The world, or God, getting back at him for his maldeeds. But to inflict the punishment on Mina was horrific. It was barbaric.

_Why did they take her? They know better than to test me. There has to be another reason._

_Damn the reason_, whispered his rage. _They hurt her, and they must die. They must be ripped apart limb by limb._

God, how he needed Mina with him. He'd stated once that she kept him human. That that light inside of her somehow made him better. Mina was gone for barely twelve hours and he could feel himself going mad. He could feel himself becoming the monster once more.

Alexander would find her. He'd search every corner of Whitby if he needed. He expected it would take a long time without the bond.

What he did not expect however, was a knock at this door.

**OOO**

"Good God, Lucy!" Alexander exclaimed to the woman waiting on his door step. Lucy Westenra looked wild and ragged. With her hand, she pressed a white cloth against her neck. It was stained with the familiar hue of bright red blood.

"He _bit_ me!" Lucy yelled angrily, a hysterical look in her eye. "That man...that _thing_ bit me and made me drink his blood what the actual bloody hell-" Lucy calmed her panicking. "You're one too, aren't you? He told me to come find you, so you must be one. You are a vampire, aren't you?"

Alexander considered lying, but found himself nodding instead.

Lucy was not at all surprised, "Well _that_ _one_ was not very nice at all!" She pointed to the left, aiming at nothing but the empty mist. "And Mina is gone, as I suppose you know. He said…" Lucy gasped for air, wincing from her pain. "He said something about your little pet. I assume he meant-"

"Mina."

She nodded once more. "We have to find her, however those…things are terrible, awful things and I…" Lucy leaned over, moaning from the pain of it. "I know you have to go find her, but he did something to me and I don't feel at all well, and he told me I should find you and I really don't want to be a bother but…"

It was then he noticed the wheezing of her breath. Alexander noticed the emptiness of her cheeks and the bluish tint to her skin. He saw the signs of death clearly and his blinding rage left him for a moment. Alexander focused upon Lucy and saw what should've been evident from the moment she stepped upon his porch.

_Damn it all to hell._

The man, the creature Lucy spoke of, he'd changed her. He'd not just bit her, but made her into a vampire as well. He must've snapped her neck or broken her spine. _Yes, that would explain the pain_. The change was quite painful, and Lucy seemed to be suffering from it. It was an early stage, she had not been dead long. Soon she'd be a mess, then the real trouble would begin.

_An obvious distraction_, Alexander noted bitterly. _Reckless they might be, one of them was smart enough to distract me._

Alexander could _not_ be distracted. He needn't fuss with Lucy, he hardly knew her at all. Her wellbeing was not his issue. The fact that she'd slaughter half the town in search of blood was not his problem. As long as his Mina lived, he should not care for anyone else.

Yet he could not leave Lucy waiting upon his doorstep. Distraction though she was, she was a newborn vampire now, and newborns were unstable. If he did not address Lucy now, she may kill half the village before he could return. Little though he cared for those people, Mina would not approve of his choice. Mina would want him to be noble. Mina would not be pleased if he ignored Lucy.

Watching Lucy standing there so feeble was pulling at something inside of him. Some part of him that said he could not just look away. _You've gone soft, Dracula. You've gone soft for these humans_. _Ignore Lucy, focus on your Mina. Lucy is not yours, she's not your problem. Focus on those creatures holding your Mina._

_I cannot leave Lucy here to suffer._

Lucy stumbled in place. "I'm so sorry, I know you must find Mina, but I don't feel well at all. And I don't know who else to go to." She cried softly under her breath. _I cannot leave her here_. "Might I come in?"

_You've gone soft. Not your problem. Leave her here. Find your Mina._

"Of course, Miss Westenra," Alexander made up his mind to help her. He'd get her some blood (he was sure he still had some) and then leave. Alexander would take care of the problem and then go find his Mina.

Lucy moved forward and found the threshold of his door impossible to cross. The look on her face made him realize that she didn't know what she was yet. Lucy had not realized that she had to be invited in now.

She groaned, "What the bloody hell is this?"

Alexander swallowed, "I invite you in, Lucy Westenra." She stared at him incredulously until he motioned for her to walk again. The barrier gone, she entered quite easily.

He expected it would be about two hours until Lucy went insane with bloodlust. He needed to tell her what would happen. He needed to get her some blood, less she go crazy and slaughter half the town. He needed to lock her in a room until the cravings past. _Damn them. Damn them all._ _They have Mina. While I'm here with Lucy, they're hurting _my_ Mina._

_I will kill them. I will kill them all._

Lucy waited inside, "Wait, you had to invite me in."

"Yes," Alexander said.

"So…so that thing made me into a…bloody hell, am I a-"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell."  
**OOO**  
Lucy had not ceased talking from the moment she stepped inside. Her raving alternated between reviling her current state and yelling at him for not going after Mina. When he tried to explain anything to her, she'd burst into tears and rant about something else. He tried not to be too angry. The change comes as a shock to most. Alexander didn't know entirely first hand. His experience had been quite different. But while Lucy screamed and yelled, Alexander went to the kitchen to fetch some blood. He'd kept it for a while. Not fresh, but it would do.

Alexander entered from the kitchen, a bottle full of blood in his hand. He uncorked it as Lucy watched him suspiciously. _At least she's quiet now_. He poured out the dark thick liquid. Something inside of him reeled at the sight of it. _Mina_. God, he had to find Mina.

"What is that?" Lucy nearly gagged.

"Exactly what you think it is."

Lucy sneered, "Disgusting."

"You may not think so soon," Alexander told her, leaning back in his chair. He missed Mina. He had to find her. Not sit here with some fledgling vampire. _Take care of Lucy now, or you'll regret it in a few hours. You'll get your Mina back soon._

_They're harming her. They're touching my Mina with their disgusting hands. They're drinking her blood-_

_Calm yourself. _

"What's wrong with your face?" Lucy inquired rather abruptly. _God, I miss Mina._

Alexander remembered himself. "My insides show on my face if I'm feeling any passionate emotion. If I'm feeling particularly angry or…"

"Aroused?" Lucy suggested. He gave her a look to not inquire further. She did not. Instead, her eyes looked to the wine glass. He could see her considering it guiltily. She shook her head. "Never mind, I'll figure out this whole thing later." She gestured to herself. "We need to find Mina now. The man talked of others, that they had taken her, but hadn't known about you. The man who bit me knew about you. He went to warn them that you were…" Alexander clenched his jaw. Lucy shrugged, "Why did they take her in the first place?"

Alexander sighed, "I haven't the faintest." _Lies. The Protectors_. That's why they took her. He was not sure how, but he felt that this elusive group was behind this 'random' attack. _I'll kill the ones that took her and then I'll kill all the others. They do not harm my Mina. _

Lucy's eyes stayed locked upon the glass full of blood, and he could see she very much wanted it. Yes, he remembered the hunger very well. The guilt that came with it.

Lucy groaned, "Damn it all, then." She reached for the glass, gritted her teeth and took a swig. Her eyes watered, but she did not choke. "Ugh."

"It gets better with time," Alexander offered. "And it's better…fresh." That only made Lucy gag more.

"Things I'll address later," Lucy said, setting down the glass of blood. "How do you suppose we find Mina?"

Alexander wrung his fingers, "Mina showed me a room before whoever took her broke the bond." Lucy's brow twisted. _That was a lot of words most people wouldn't understand, idiot_.

_Be kind and patient_, he could hear Mina say. _Let Lucy help you_. Then she'd probably call him a misogynist for not thinking a woman could help.

"Mina and I have a physic connection because I...feed from her."

"Gross," Lucy remarked plainly. "Anyway..."

"_Anyway_," he continued. "Whoever took her knew that, and broke the bond quickly, but not before Mina gave me a glimpse of the holding room."

Lucy pressed, "Anything recognize able? Any clues?"

Alexander shook his head, "No. Just a dark room. A window was blacked out, so they weren't underground and on the walk there was..." He looked at Lucy.

"Yes?" She asked carefully. He didn't speak. She scoffed, "My best friend studies medicine, Count, and I was just attacked by a vampire. I can assure you I can handle whatever you saw."

He relented, "Bodies on the wall. Two of them. Hung and the wrist and ankles. They were mangled and dead."

"Good God," Lucy swore, and he could see her breaths rising. He did not blame her. It disgusted him to see it himself. It disgusted him that Mina was there. His sweet, precious Mina was there and she probably thought he would not find her. She was there, being tortured, and probably losing faith._ I will destroy whomever is doing this to her. What they do to her I will return to them tenfold._

Lucy gathered herself, "Well..." Her voice was scratchy and unclear. She coughed. "We must find her. There is no time to lose."

Alexander sighed, "I know, but I've lost the connection." He could feel his rage rising. "Whoever did this certainly did not know_ I _was her master. They would've never taken her."

"There has to be another way!" Lucy insisted. "There's always a way!"

"Do you not think I want to find her just as much as you?" Alexander fumed. That finally got her attention. "Without Mina, I can't control myself I can't control anything! She's what keeps me human. She's hardly been gone half a day and I can already feel myself reverting. I want nothing more than to tear those monsters apart limb from limb, Lucy, but we have no way of knowing where she is. I love her too, and can't stand the thought of her being in harm's way! Yet I'm sitting here with you while she's off God knows where having God knows what done to her!"

Lucy stood, "Well, it's not _my_ bloody fault some insane vampire decided to turn me into one too! My head is reeling with all of this and I feel like…" Lucy grasped her head with her shaking fingers. _Calm down, Alexander. You have to calm down._ "I feel like someone shoved two brains into my head!"

A stroke of lightning hit Alexander.

"What did you say?"

Lucy blinked, "It feels like I have two brains shoved into my head."

_A Quintel Bond._ Yes, Lucy had a bond with the man who changed her. Lucy could see into his mind. Lucy could know where Mina was.

_I told you she would be helpful_, whispered a voice that sounded like Mina. Or perhaps it was his conscious.

Lucy stared at him, "What?"

"You, Lucy. You're going to lead us to her."

**OOO**

They were going to get infected.

The wounds of Mina's wrists, they were going to get infected. She could see them upon her wrists all red and boiled. If she did not have them treated, they would become infected and she may have to amputate. That was, of course, if they let her live as they claimed they would. Mina thought it wise to not trust these creatures. She would not even call them people. They were not human, they appeared it, but they were not.

They'd gagged her now. Just a cloth pulled through her lips and around her head. Had she words to stay, she could still probably say them. But Mina was at that point of fear where words would not form. It seemed her mind thought up sentences and stories but the words would not come out. There would be another round of this torture, she was sure. Mina hadn't enough blood for them to feed again, so she could only imagine what games they had in store for her next.

Alexander would not come for her. At least not for a while.

The creatures seemed not to notice that Mina was awake once more. Good. The longer she pretended, the longer she was safe. If she just kept her eyes closed, they would be none the wiser. And she could listen. Mina could listen to them speaking. They were quiet low, but Mina could focus upon them. Her mind seemed so much quieter now with Alexander gone.

"…with the manner of how he left there."

"We have to tell him, Sarah. He'll be very pleased if we do."

"How do we know it's even true? It's probably just something made up by the others. What does it even mean?"

"It means he'll have the power he deserves. It means power for _us_."

"What's he like anyway? This Dracula."

Mina felt ice bubbles begin to flow through her blood. She hoped they could not hear her heart pounding. _Dracula, of course they know of Dracula. But if they knew of him, why would they take me? Surely, they'd know better than to-_

_They do not know it's him. They do not know that these marks upon my skin are his. They do not know that when he finds me he'll…_

Mina felt something triumphant. She felt hope.

"He was not made like you were. A powerful curse was placed upon him hundreds of years ago. A gift to stay young and powerful, but cursed by having to drink the blood of others. We've all come from him, but he is the first. The Alpha."

_The Alpha_. That was the first Mina had heard of that. As she thought of it, she'd never asked Dracula about how he was made. She never assumed he was the first one. That he wasn't made as all the others were_. So if he is the Alpha, then he is the leader. They hold him in regard, I can tell from their voice. If they knew I was his…_

"She's awake."

**OOO**

"This is it," Lucy said. She'd gone inside her vampire's head and found the cottage in the middle of a thicket of trees. He'd been thinking about it quite a bit, but had not reached it before them. _He would soon_, Lucy had said.

Run down and rusted, no one would know it was there. Certainly, no one would think to go inside of the thing. But Mina was there. He'd know it even if Lucy had not led him. He could sense his Mina, and his brain ignited into fire.

"Go and lock yourself away somewhere," Alexander said. His rage kept rising, rising to impossible heights. He clenched his fists as though that would somehow help him. As though it would keep him from doing what he was planning to do.

"The change will come underway for you soon, so you must lock yourself away while it happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "What about Mina?"

"I will take care of her. Now go. Go and don't come back."

**OOO**

In that moment, Mina waited as the monsters stalked towards her. She was not sure why, but she knew she had to be brave. She could be brave for just a minute. Just one more minute or rebellion and then she'd give up. Then, they could do as they wished and she would not fight. But right now, Mina had a plan. A risky plan, but a plan nonetheless. They stared at her with their mocking grins but she would not feel ashamed. She would be brave. Just 60 seconds of it.

"We were just talking about how peculiar it is for one of The Protectors to have this little scar upon their neck," the man flicked Alexander's mark with his grubby fingers. _50 seconds, I can be brave for just 50 more seconds_. "Don't worry, pretty, we know how easy it is to be seduced by one of us." _40 seconds._ The man moved in closer, "Tell me, did you let him fuck you too?"

Mina could feel the blood inside her turning to boiling. _30 seconds. I can be brave for 30 more seconds._

"She's turned red, poor thing," barked the woman with a terrible laugh. "Let's let her speak." They removed her gag. _20 seconds_. "Tell me, girl, who put these marks on your pretty little neck? Who's your _master_?"

Mina growled, "Dracula."

_10 seconds._

It was worth it all to see the looks upon their faces. A mixture of fear and disbelief. _Yes, be frightened. Be very frightened, you foul creatures. You scum. You dirt. Be frightened, because when he finds you, he will kill you, and there will be no mercy._

"Dracula is my master," Mina enunciated every part of every word. "And he is going to be _most_ _displeased_ with you."

She gathered the little salvia left in her mouth and spit it upon them.

_0 seconds. No more bravery._

The woman scratched Mina's cheek with her disgusting nail. Sharper than it looked, it drew blood that began to poor down Mina's face. She did not care anymore. She did not care.

"You're a lying little bitch, you are!" The woman bellowed, but Mina could see the fear in her eyes. _What if the girl isn't lying?_ Mina could see the woman thinking_. What if it's true? What if he'll come for us?_

_Because you know he'll come for you_, Mina thought with vitriol in her mind_. You know he will come for you and he will kill you._

"Oliver, it's not actually possible that…" The woman's voice quivered ever so lightly.

"She's lying," the man replied, but Mina knew he was not certain. "She has to be lying."

Then the cottage door burst open, and a dark angel appeared in their midst. _Dracula_.

"Master, we didn't know the girl was yours!" Cried the man immediately. _Grovel, you cowards, _remarked Mina. _It shall make no difference for you now._

Alexander said nothing, but she could feel his rage. A rage so great that even with a broken bond she could sense it. It was all consuming. He felt things fuller than a human, and he felt this with his entire body and soul. These monsters were done for. He would show no mercy. He was going to kill them...no, he was going to _slaughter_ them.

And honestly, Mina relished it. She relished it for the burning of the ropes tied too tightly around her wrists and ankles. She relished it for the open cut upon her cheek and the blood pouring for her face. She relished it for the monster who'd ripped open her wrist with his teeth. Who had taken something lovey and wonderful and made it disgusting and vile. They had mocked her and shamed her and she gladly watch them die.

She relished their deaths so much that for a moment, Mina forgot if the rage was hers or Alexander's.

Alexander pinned the scar faced man upon the wall as easily as one pins up a painting. They were right. Dracula was not like other vampires. He was the first. He was the Alpha. Mina could not doubt that now. These monsters did not a have a hair's chance of evading him. Even the third one who'd ran...he would be murdered too. Mina knew it. She knew it. He would blow them over like a great wind blows over leaves.

A horrible sound rung though the room, and Mina saw the blood squirt out of the scar faced monster's chest. Alexander had staked him to the wall. The stake had been pushed in so hard that he hung upon the wall with the two other bodies. A corpse in the making.

"What's the first rule, Oliver?" Alexander spoke in some inhuman pitch that scratched at Mina's ears. It sent the monsters whaling in agony.

"D...d...d..." The scar faced on stuttered. Obviously, he could not speak, but this did not phase Alexander. His own face twisted as he turned the stake in the monster's chest. Mina had never seen Alexander's face morph in such a way. It was fascinating. He looked inhuman. He looked like a god.

Alexander growled, "What is the rule, Oliver?"

"DO NOT HARM WHAT IS YOURS!" Oliver yelled from the pain. He was crying now. The gross crying of desperation that Mina herself had made only moments ago. It was a pitiful sort of crying, and they had mocked her for it. Mina remembered his greedy look as he tore the skin from her wrist. She cried then and they had laughed at her.

"You harmed what is mine," Alexander said coolly, his face craning into the monster on the wall. "You harmed her quite badly. You know the cost of your reckless behavior."

The frozen one spoke, "Master, please! We didn't know she was yours! She's precious to The Protector's Leader. We've come to find _you_. We didn't know she was the q-"

Alexander waved his hand at the female monster and she made a choking sound that was followed by a scream. Blood poured from her open mouth like a trickling fountain. _What did he do to her?_ Mina marveled at the macabre sight. A powerful God of destruction was Alexander. He could control them as easily as puppets.

Mina suddenly realized that he'd had that same power over her since the bond was made. He'd had it, and he'd never used it. She saw now what terrible things he could have.

"You do not harm what is mine!" Alexander repeated. "_Mina, shut your eyes_!" He commanded, and she obeyed without another thought_. I've already seen enough horror, does it matter?_ But she heard a pulling sound and a scream like an animal, and was happy she did not look_. I am going to be sick._

Something heavy dropped to the ground with the sound of pouring blood. An arm perhaps? Mina felt like vomiting.

"Master, please," begged the scar faced one. Its voice twisted in some way that made Mina pity it for a moment. Just a moment. She heard the more horrible tearing sound. This one more absolute. Another body part hit the ground, but there was only one person crying now. _Alexander ripped of its head_, Mina thought. _He tore it off with his own hands and threw it to the ground_. Chills set through her whole body. There was not chance of them being spared, and it seemed to woman knew that now.

Mina opened her eyes for a moment to the scene of gore in front of her. The monster, headless and armless, stuck to the wall by the power of the stake. Alexander, like Hades ascended, was drenched in blood from his face down his white shirt and black pants. Mina's eyes widened in horror. Yes, they deserved it all and more, but Mina did not want to witness anything more.

She did not like to see the headless body next to the other ones. A strange feeling like a balloon expanding inside her skull overtook her, but she dare not look away. The blood was like paint upon the cottage walls, red and splattered all over. _It still flows from where the head was_, Mina felt herself gag, but could not look away. She could not look away from Alexander.

_Hell_, Mina thought. _This is Hell, and he is the king of it._

_And what am I?_

Alexander turned to the frozen one, his eyes red as the blood splattered upon his twisted face. She had never seen him look so strange.

"The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme," the monster said with a panicked twitter of a voice. Blood flowed from her mouth, her lips and jaw caked with it_. She's gone mad. Perhaps I will go mad too_. "The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme! The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme-"

The monster grew more and more hysterical as Alexander stalked towards her. She kept repeating her odd little nursery rhyme. Mina could feel Dracula's rage radiating. He was going to rip this monster to shreds, Mina knew it. And he _loved_ it. Mina knew somewhere inside of her that he loved this. It was part of him he had not reached in a long while. He relished this hell. He was the king of it.

She knew she should look away, but her eyes focused. The monster kept repeating that ridiculous rhyme over and over and over.

"The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme! THE MASTER WILL FIND HIS QUEEN AND THEN HE WILL REIGN SUPREME! THE MASTER WILL FIND HIS QUEEN AND THEN HE WILL-"

Like plucking the dead bloom off from a rose bush, Dracula tore the head off the creature. Blood spewed up like a geyser and Mina felt her own blood run cold. She wanted to faint, but knew she could not. To faint would be dangerous. Mina was not safe. Mina could never be safe again.

The body tumbled to the ground with the sound of an earthquake. Everything was red. The walls were red, the bodies were red, and Alexander was the reddest of all. His face that was usually so kind was covered in blood. His shirt died from the stain of it, sticking to his body like a parasite clinging to a host.

Alexander turned his gaze to Mina, and she was almost fearful for a moment. Then she felt all the rage leave him in an instant. His whole feeing turned to worry. And he was human once more.

"Mina, darling, I am so sorry," said the man with the blood mask. He was saturated with it. He moved towards her, pulling the ropes from her feet as though they were made of paper. Alexander quickly removed the burning rope from her wrists. Without even thinking, Mina collapsed into his arms. How she wished she could sleep. Mina had never been so tired.

_I am safe with him_, she thought as the blood soaked into her chemise_. My Alexander. I am safe now. The nightmare is gone_. Even with the mask as the shirt drenched with blood, he was him. He was some semblance of safety. Alexander clung tightly to her as tears began to pour from her eyes. Mina didn't even remember starting them.

And then the shame hit her. It hit her like a fallen wall. It shamed her how she had relished in the monsters death. It shamed her how some wanting of Alexander had arisen during the hellscape. Something was aroused by what had happened, and the scene before her could never be as disgusting as the fact that she still wanted him despite of it.

"I am so sorry, my darling," she stroked her hair with his blood stained hands. She was just as covered in it as he was, she was sure. "I will not hurt you. I won't hurt you. We must leave now. I'll take you to Carfax. You are safe now. You'll always be safe. No one will ever harm you ever again."

He sounded so certain in that that Mina thought not to doubt him. Mina thought of how easily he'd mangled those creatures. Like they were nothing. _He is the Alpha_, she reminded herself. She had not realized how horrifying that was.

"Hold tight and do not let go."

Mina complied, and soon felt a swishing feeling in her stomach. He held her like a babe as she ran from the house. They paused a moment, and Mina felt some sort of heat growing near her. She turned to see the cottage aflame. _He has to burn them, you know that. Yes, yes. I want to go. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home._

Alexander held tight to her as he ran.

Mina grasped him and did not open her eyes until they reached Carfax.

She had never felt so ill before.


	20. Good and Evil

**This is the longest chapter of all time.**

**Well, not all time, but this story. It's a bear. Please enjoy and review!**

**Lots of Love.**

**OOO**

Mina didn't remember what all happened when they returned to Carfax. The whole experience sort of blurred into one moment. Mina was now sitting in a bath, that she knew quite clearly. It was a large tub, filled with hot water, bubbles, and some kind of scented salts. The blood upon her crusted up and floated off, so she didn't spend anytime scrubbing. She had not had such a bath before. Her usual washings were quick and precise. Mina was not one for such luxury. They never could afford it, and it seemed rather senseless anyway. But now it was nice. It soothed her. The heat distracted her mind from thinking about the cottage. It distracted her from what Alexander had done.

The man in question was lying on the floor, his head against the bed frame. She didn't understand why he would not lie upon the bed. Mina could see his face from where she sat. His eyes were shut, and he looked just as tired as she was. Mina remembered all that he'd done. She could understand his exhaustion.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain upon her wrists. The blasted bites. She pulled her arms from the water and saw the disgusting gashes in her skin. Red and swollen, and sure to be infected if she didn't fix them soon. _Where is my kit?_ Mina sat up and saw it resting outside the tub. _How had Alexander..._ Yes, it came back to her. Mina had insisted on it when he'd left her to rest in the study. She'd sat by the fire while the bath was drawn and Alexander carried her up to it. A maid had undressed her and helped her into the water. She'd felt so stupid having someone undress her, like some child who didn't know how to do it. But Mina could not move. She couldn't remember how to take off her shift.

Alexander had fetched the kit and sat it beside the tub. He'd said something to her then, but she did not remember what.

Mina reached for the kit, finding some binding cloth and alcohol there. It was going to sting, no doubt, but it would be better when it was done. It was close to being infected, and Mina would have none of that. There would be scars, though. Permanent scars. She did not like to think those monster's had affected her permanently. Mina probably would have mental damage from it as well. She didn't feel like she did at the moment, but she was certain it was coming.

Hands shaking, she poured the alcohol onto some tissue and set it aside. With one tear, Mina pulled the scabbed skin from her wrist, blood boiling up violent and red the moment she did. She must've gasped aloud, for Alexander was at her side in a moment.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He said, then looked to her wrist. She recognized the gleam of hunger in his eyes. Unintentional, of course. Mina grabbed the tissue and pressed it onto the wound. The alcohol made her scream. Usually, she would not react so violently, but it seemed Mina was not as in control of herself as she wished_. See, exactly as I thought_. Mina wasn't sure who she was talking to.

"I have to disinfect it," Mina said with ragged breaths. Alexander tried to remove her hand again but she held tight to it.

He breathed, "Mina, let me help you." He touched her lightly and she would not budge. Blood filled up the tissue too quickly for her to stop it. She had to fix the wound or else it poisoned her blood, didn't he know that? Mina had to rid herself of any trace that this had happened. She would not let them win.

But she was weak. The whole ordeal had made her feel hollow as a bird. How she wished she had food. Her blood count was down, of that she was certain. Even the small amount of blood lost now was making her woozy. So much so that as Alexander touched her again, she dropped to free her wrist of the tissue. Blood flowed fast and freely now and Mina lay back in the tub.

"Let me help you," Alexander said, bringing her wrist up to his mouth. Did he know that she was dirty now? How could he not see that she was unclean? Those monsters had taken something wonderful and made it something vile. They had ruined her, of that she was certain.

"Alexander," Mina pleaded, but her voice was weak. He had to know that she was dirty now. That something was wrong with her. His eyes gazed into her own. "All right."

His bite did not hurt her. It was not the searing pain she'd felt from the others. It was that same, lovely feeling she had felt before. The bite had no pain in it. Nothing made Mina scream out or cry. It was a wonderful warm feeling. Alexander did not seem to notice that she was dirty now.

He met her eyes, "The other one too?"

Mina nodded.

Alexander pulled her other arm from the water, not leaving her gaze for one moment. The bubbles were quite gone by now, Mina realized. He was making a point of looking into her eyes to save her modesty. She was quite bare in the water, and honestly did not care. It was only Alexander.

He was nothing to be frightened of. Then she thought of him at the cottage. _Perhaps that is too swift an assumption._

_He would never harm me._

Though she could not forget the bloodlust in his eyes. Mina could not forget how he has relished in tearing those creatures apart. _He was trying to save me_. He had enjoyed it though, Mina could not deny that_. You enjoyed it to_o, whispered that evil little voice in her head. It kept saying things like that. Telling her awful truths that she could not ignore for long. _You had enjoyed the slaughter. Something inside of you was aroused at it, you disgusting creature. A part of you wanted Alexander in that moment, wanted him badly. That's the vile part. That's what made your blood dirty. Your own filthy mind, you disgusting monster._

_Shut up shut up shut up shut up._

Mina inhaled as he bit into her other wrist for just a moment, long enough for it to heal cleanly. He pulled back, letting her arm fall back into the water. The bubbles were fading now, and all the salt dissolved. How long had she been in the water? Thirty minutes at least. Maybe longer.

"You're covered in blood," Mina noted quietly. Her voice felt strangely loud.

"I haven't had the chance to bathe."

"Let me help you."

Mina took the wash cloth laying on the side of the tub and saturated it, wringing out the excess water. She brought it to his face, wiping the caked blood away. It came off rather easily, which was good because it was everywhere. In his hair, in his eyelashes. There was not a part of him it had not touched. She worked in small circles upon his skin, taking off the blood like one removed makeup. And he just kept staring at her. Why was he staring at her like that? Did he not know she was disgusting? Did he not know the awful things she had thought?

And he must never know. No one must ever know.

The blood traveled down under his saturated shirt. It had mostly dried now, sticking the shirt onto his skin. Mina undid the buttons methodically, not thinking about how she had never seen his chest before. Mina desensitized herself, like her father had taught her to do while working with patients. Alexander was just a patient. Just someone to take care of. It made her brain not feel so on fire to think of him in such way.

It would've been easier if he would stop staring at her. He was making it quite difficult for her to forget that he was there. To forget what he was or what she felt. Mina tried to focus on taking off his shirt. It seemed to stick to the blood upon his skin, but she removed it eventually. It fell from his shoulders with ease. It was the most bare she had ever seen him. He was so handsome. _Do not think about that. He is a patient now. That's all. Don't think about anything else._

The red blood came off as she circled the cloth around his chest. _Like painting in reverse_, she mused as she removed the red coloring. He looked so odd covered in it all. _Don't think about it Mina. Don't think about anything._

But Mina could see it coming back onto his skin. She saw him as he tore those creatures with his hands. With his own hands. The hands he'd used to touch her before. He'd sneered at them with those teeth he'd bitten her with. Alexander was a monster to them and a human to her, yet now she could not see one without the other. Everything seemed to spiral into the blood upon his chest as she helped him clean it off. Why was he kind to her? How could such a beast be kind to her? Alexander could be a monster, she'd known that for a while. She'd never seen it herself. Mina had never seen just how fearsome he could be. Just how powerful. It was wonderful, and it was terrible. Mina was intrigued by it and horrified all the same.

Like in the papers when the Ripper Killings that had happened. Everyone adored Jack, though he was a monster. Everyone wanted to know more about the insane man who killed those women. They sold souvenirs of him in the streets. And asylums. Everyone loved to talk about asylums. Everyone loves the darkness, the taboo, the horrifyingly dark side of human nature. It was alluring with its darkness, pulling you in like the bottom of a well. Mina could not pretend to be immune to this. Mina had glimpsed darkness and something in it had set her ablaze. _You should've been terrified. You cannot still be in love with him. You cannot be. You are meant to turn from the darkness, not towards it. _

_And him. The worst of all. The darkest of angels. The devil himself. You want to give yourself to him. You want him to take you. To lay with the devil and have his fangs pierce into your skin…_

_You let him drink your blood. He is so much older than you. He is not even human. How can you want him? Why did you let him kiss her in the forest all those months ago? Why did you come to see him in your father's stead? Why was your father interested in the supernatural in the first place? If you would've just stayed home all those nights ago, then you would've never met Dracula. Then you wouldn't have become his familiar and you wouldn't be in love with him and he wouldn't have saved you and you wouldn't be so scared and so enthralled by him you disgusting, stupid, idiot little girl._

_It makes no sense. This makes no sense. He is a monster._

_So am I, I suppose. So am I._

"Mina," Alexander took her wrist into his hand. She had stopped her washing she realized. She'd lost her gaze inside her mind. Her breath was elevated. Yes, she was breathing quite loudly. Her pulse had changed. She recognized the panic taking control, but there wasn't anything to do about. One could not stop panic once it began. _You had a traumatic experience, it was bound to happen. Just breathe_.

_I am a monster. I am just as monstrous as he._

"I'm fine," Mina told him, clutching her head. The bubbles had begun to disappear in the water, and Mina realized that the water had grown colder. So much colder. She was so tired. Too tired to move, yet her brain was so very awake. It was awake and whispering to her now, telling her she was wrong. She was so wrong for loving him.

_Monster. He is a monster like those that took you. The worst of the monsters. The creators of them._

_You're just panicked. You've lost some blood and you're hungry. You're tired. Do not listen to your mind, Mina. Your mind is wrong. They broke your bond. That's bound to mess with you. That's what all these voices are. You must stay strong, Mina. You must be brave._

_Monster. Monster. Monster monster monster._

"Darling," Alexander reached to stroke her hair, but seemed to think better of touching her. _Not darling. I am not darling._ "You need to rest or have some food."

"Yes," Mina agreed. _You love him. The monster, you love him. Something is wrong with you. Very wrong._ She was shaking now, of that she was sure. Her teeth chattered inside her mouth. The water was filled with ice. When had it become so cold?

"Mina," he reached out a hand but she moved away.

"I am fine," Mina told him, trying to calm herself. He knew she was lying. He always knew everything. She dragged her knees up to her chest, trying to assemble some bit of herself together.

"Mina, I'm sorry that-"

"Don't," she warned. "If you would please go get me some food. I'll get out of the water. We'll talk later when I'm not such a disgusting mess. Please go now."

**OOO**

_She told me she was not afraid of me_.

Alexander assembled some food for Mina as his mind replayed the scene from upstairs. _She said I did not scare her. She told me that she was not frightened of me and yet she…_ He clutched the dining table too coarsely. He could feel bits of it shatter into his hands. _Control yourself_, he hissed to himself. _Of course Mina is scared of you now. You slaughtered those things right in front of her eyes. She has every right to be frightened of you, because you are a monster. A terrible, awful monster._

_But she said she wasn't scared of me._

_Everyone ends up scared of you._

"You told me once that I could ask you any question and you'd answer. Is that still true?"

Alexander had not expected Mina to follow him downstairs. He turned at the sound of her small voice, to see her standing by the doorway in a dark red robe of his own. Some strange warmth came over him at the sight of her, but she should've just waited upstairs. She'd be much better off to wait for him upstairs. Too weak to stand she looked, and it only added to the rage he was trying so hard to quell.

"Yes," he answered after what he noticed was quite a long pause. "Here, please eat."

Alexander set the tray of food he'd intended to bring to her onto the dining room table. It was not the heartiest of meals. His cook had not anticipated making dinner but was able to make a simple stew and some bread. Mina eyed it hungrily as she sat before it. A moment was not spared before she began to eat. He poured her some wine, though she paid little note of it.

The guilt inside him was immense. Those creatures had been looking for him, Mina had said. They had not known she was his, but they were here looking for him. And why? And what was that ridiculous rhyme the woman kept saying? He'd never heard such a thing before. She must've been sired by Oliver, for Alexander had never seen her before. But Oliver… he had not been too terrible of an ally. Alexander had known him years ago. He should've known better than to harm Mina. _He did know better, you saw the look upon his face before you killed him_

And Lucy. How could he tell Mina about Lucy? What was she even doing at this point? If the girl had any sense, she would've locked herself away like he'd told her too. Alexander did not wish to think what would happen if she did not.

Slaughter, that's what would happen. Something akin to what he had done those precious few hours ago. No doubt Mina was horrified of him now. No doubt she wanted to run and never see him ever again. Surely she'd realized her error in loving him as she cleaned the blood from him. He'd seen the light go out in her blue eyes. Mina was frightened by him. Disgusted by him. He would not blame her. He shouldn't have gone as insane as he did. He shouldn't have let Mina witness that.

"They said you were the Alpha," Mina spoke suddenly. "The first vampire. What does that mean?"

Of course. Yes. He'd have to tell her this eventually, he'd known that. But he wasn't sure how to say it now. He was not sure how to speak of it as her eyes bored into his very soul. The eyes that feared him, he could tell.

"I am the first vampire as most know them, that is true," Alexander explained. "We had succubus, which were creatures that fed on blood to live. They did not live forever though, nor where they very powerful. I was bitten by one." Mina just kept staring at him. "I did not want that fate. I went to a medicine woman to see if she could cure me. She gave me something to drink, and I don't remember anything. When I awoke, I was as I am now."

It was an abridged version, but the story all the same. A rather stupid story, he always thought. He wanted to know what the woman had done, but she was gone when he'd awoken, and he'd never seen her again. Alexander looked to see if Mina had believed him. She must've, for she's taken up eating again. But there were more questions. He was certain there were hundreds. _Good, she shall get her answers, and she shall leave. A professional relationship as this was always intended to be._

_I shouldn't have followed her to the shore. Should've let myself starve before I let her…_ He remembered her coming into the study, rolling up her sleeve and offering her wrist to him. She'd moaned as he fed from her, called out his name. She'd let him drink from her beautiful neck as well, all the while clutching at his hair like he was not some sort of monster… _Stop it._

"When I read about vampires with father…" Mina scratched uncomfortably at her neck. Her neck, had they bitten her there too to mock him? It sent another rage through him, that he was quick to quell. "The things said to affect them do not affect you… Not light, or crucifixes, or holy water, or the bible. You don't seem to sleep in a coffin filled with soil…" She breathed, "And you have powers. Powers that they did not. They called you 'Master'…"

"You're right," he answered. "I am not like the others of my kind. There's something different in me. I seem not to be so unholy a creature as those I spawn…" Mina just kept gazing at him blankly. "And I do have powers far greater than there's."

"Tell me."

"Glamour," he said first, and saw an odd glimmer in Mina's eye. "Compulsion, strength, speed. I can control objects and weather, I can change form. I can create others like me, but they must die for me to do it."

"You never died?"

Alexander shook his head, "No, not that I remember. I cannot be killed with the conventional methods. Nothing seems to harm me at all really, though the ones I make are quite vulnerable comparatively."

Mina seemed to think about this, and he almost thought she was going to ask how he could be killed. Would he tell her, if she did ask? _Mina would never kill me_, but a little part of him was worried. That desperate little part of him that clung to his immortality like a child to its mother.

She changed subjects. "Did you turn Viktoryia into a vampire?"

He'd forgotten how blunt Mina could be. Blunt to a fault. Perceptive as well.

Mina continued, "You have never said it, but I feel that you must've. There's always this…guilt when you speak of her."

"Yes," Alexander finally admitted. Mina did not look surprised at all. He was an idiot to think she'd ever believed any of his lies. Well, not lies per say. Half-truths, more like. "She wanted to become one," he elaborated. "She was one for many years before they killed her." Mina nodded, but did not pry further into the matter. Which was good. He despised talking about Viktoryia, but it seemed it was all he ever did. "But kill her they did, and I could not save her.

"More questions?" He asked.

Mina nodded. "Why did you make the Quintel bond with me?"

"I was worried when The Protectors began to recruit you," Alexander said. Mina pushed around the pieces of her stew, her spoon clinking on the porcelain bowl. "I was worried something would happen to you. Like what _did_ happen to you. And I couldn't stand the thought of it." She sipped the wine. "I still can't."

But Mina would give him no solace. Her cold blue eyes just kept staring at him. _She knows what a monster you are now_, thought a small voice in his head. _Certainly she'll never look at you with loving eyes ever again, little that she ever did. _Cold, unforgiving eyes was all she had left for him, and perhaps that was best. Involving himself with her had proved too difficult. Too risky.

Mina began to fire her questions rapidly, like arrows by a skill archer.

"Do you intend to turn me into a vampire?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you _enjoy_ killing those creatures?"

"Mina-"

"Did you?"

"...Yes."

Mina paused, just staring at him once more. God, how he wished he'd saved her sooner. Wished she'd never been taken by those things. Wished she had not seen what he did. Wished she would not look at him like that. Like he were something to be studied and analyzed. Like he wasn't even human. _Because you are not, Alexander, you are not human. You must stop playing at it. When you pretend to be human, you hurt humans. You've hurt Mina. Look at her. Look at what you've done to her._

"How did you find me?"

He was silent.

"Alexander," Mina pressed. His name caught his attention. "How did you find me?" _Tell her, you have to tell her. She'll find out soon enough, and will be very cross if you didn't tell her what happened to Lucy._

"Not long after you were…taken," Alexander breathed a sigh. He was tensing up, that fighting need taking over him again. The beast inside of him wanting to be relinquished. "Lucy arrived at my door. She did not look…well. She said she'd been attacked. A man had bitten her."

Mina's eyes lit up, "I knew there were three." He watched her face change in horror as she traveled back into the cottage. Alexander could not fight the monsters that lived there. "I knew there was a third one who ran…"

"And he found Lucy," Alexander finished. "He asked her if she knew me and she said she did. Then he attacked her. He attacked her to distract me from finding you. He wanted to warm them that you were…mine. That I would kill them."

"He never returned," Mina added. "Probably found it wiser to not be slaughtered." She took a swig from her wine glass.

Alexander stared at her, "I did it for you, Mina." She met his gaze. "I killed them to protect you."

"I know," she answered quietly. He felt a weight lift from his chest, only to find it returned within a matter of moment. God, he wished he could peruse Mina's skull. To crack open her brain and see what on Earth she was thinking. That had been his other reason for the bond, his own selfish little reason for it. It did not matter. He couldn't understand her thoughts even when he'd had the key to them.

"My turn," Alexander said to break the silence and his own raging thoughts. He had questions for Mina. And if this was to be the last of their time together, as he was beginning to believe it was, he needed some answers.

Mina raised her brow, "What?"

"Questions. It's my turn."

She swallowed, "All right."

"How did those creatures get you?"

"Elizabeth..." Mina's voice quaked as she reached the clear the water that had welled up in her eyes. When had she begun to cry? It seemed her eyes were made of such glass that the condensation had not been noticed.

"She told me I was to meet these Protectors members. They were the ones that were hanging on the walls." Mina had pushed aside her food, upturning her lip. "But it was a trap, I realized that. The Protectors wanted me to be taken. They wanted this to happen I think...I think they _wanted_ you to kill them. To kill them in front of me so I could see what you are. To watch you…do that." She shook her head, "Like I'm some idiot, like I didn't _know_ that already..."

Alexander needed to hold her. Wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go ever again. Certainly he'd never allow harm to befall her again. He'd never let his heart be ripped from his chest in that way again. Though the ice of her gaze had melted, he knew better than to fly to her side. She was horrified of him, he knew it.

"Are you frightened of me, Mina?"

Mina sighed loudly, "Why do you _always_ ask me that?"

"How could you not be after today?"

Alexander folded his hands upon the table as Mina looked at him. How wild she looked. Her hair had grown larger from being in the bath. Something in her eyes made them look as big as saucers. The scar upon her face was thin and red yet seemed to scream violently to him. She looked quite mad as she sat their across from him. Perhaps she was. Perhaps he was too.

"Well, I am not!" Mina exclaimed, her crazed eyes locking upon his own. Something lit up inside of him to hear her say that. "I should be! I should be horrified by you! I'd known what you were but had not seen it until today, and it should have terrified me! Even now you admit that you enjoyed killing them, and yet I am not frightened of you. At least I don't think so. You set something a light in me, Alexander, though I am quite certain it is not…fear.

"I'm probably just very tired and I've had an awful day, but no, I am not frightened of you. I am not disgusted by you, though I very well should be. That is what they wanted, for me to be frightened of you."

"And you're not."

"I am not," Mina stated again. "Which doesn't make any sense, does it?"

There were things she was not saying. Things pressing deep into her mind that she was not speaking aloud. Alexander could see them playing upon her face. Her face was something he had become quite good at reading. There were feelings she was not speaking aloud, feelings he was desperate to know. He wouldn't press anymore, though he wished to know everything. He wanted to know everything about her.

"I need to sleep. I am very tired."

"Of course, Mina. Sleep as long as you wish," he answered, hoping that she was still comfortable with him near. She did not seem to fear him as she he led her up the stairs once more and back to his room. The servants had cleared the tub and his blood stained shirt. He told them to find a dress for Mina too. Too tired to care for any proper pajamas, Mina got into bed still in the long red robe. He wondered if she wore anything underneath it, which of course was not the most appropriate of thoughts. It seemed to be the one at the forefront of his brain despite it.

He could not help but brush back her hair. She had not even bothered to tie it back. It fell in waves upon his face, and she gazed at him with her blue eyes. No longer so frightened, but merely curious.

"Goodnight then, Mina," he smiled softly. A small part of him wished she'd ask him to stay. To lie next to her and to hold her as he had once before…

"Goodnight, Alexander," she said and nothing more. He left her alone to rest.

**OOO**

Of course sleep would not come. Mina hoped and prayed and bartered with all the celestial beings but sleep would not come. She'd slide off for a moment but be awakened by a jolt of fear, or she'd shut her eyes to rest and see naught but the red eyes of the monsters. The monsters changed between the two and Alexander. He had been so very monstrous.

But his monster did not frighten her. It clung to her with some sort of desire that made her cheeks burn with red though no one was near. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she was entirely alone. Her feelings were entirely hers. Mina needn't be so frightened all the time. She needn't be so squirrely. She was safe now, she was.

_Not safe. I'll never be safe ever again._

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, Mina elected to go downstairs. Perhaps talking some more would set her mind at ease. Not that the dinner conversation had. Honestly, it had just given her more questions. And Lucy…poor Lucy… Was everyone around Mina bloodthirsty now? Would everyone soon be vampires?

But when Mina reached the stairwell she heard voices. One of which, was distinctly female.

"Who's there?" Mina asked, descending in her robe. Well, not her robe, his robe. It was strange to be wearing his belongings, but she hadn't any of her own right now. Stranger was Lucy, or rather, what Lucy was now. Though in place of the blue skin and lips Alexander had spoken of, she found Lucy to look vibrant and alive. Though, of course, with blood caked all around her lips.

Lucy beamed, "Mina, you're all right!" She moved to embrace Mina, but Alexander stuck out his arm to deter her. Some sort of compulsion kept Lucy's feet locked to the ground as though glued upon it.

"Let me go," Lucy jerked. "I won't hurt Mina. I'd never hurt Mina!"

"She's human and you're a new vampire," Alexander spoke as one does to a child. "You are not allowed to go near her until you are under control, do you understand?"

"Alexander," Mina chided, a cautionary hand reaching out. God, she was so tired. Why could she not sleep? _You'd sleep better with him near you_, offered some quiet voice.

_Shut up shut up shut up. Look at him even now, using his compulsion upon Lucy. Upon your dearest friend._

_He has to do that. You know Lucy is unstable. Look at her._

Alexander did not free her. "Mina, you don't understand what she has done already. What she will do if I let her get too close to you."

Lucy groaned, "You actually think I'd hurt her? I'd never hurt Mina." She jerked again, but to no avail. Lucy whimpered like an animal. It tore out the little bit left of Mina's heart. Her poor heart was too weary for this. It was too much to see Lucy this was. Was everything falling into fire? Was everything now covered in blood?

Alexander's voice was in command. "Lucy, you didn't lock yourself away like I said, did you?"

She sniffed, "How did you-"

"Because there's blood all over you." Alexander's voice was that pitch that sent other vampires writhing. Lucy clutched at her ears, screaming like a stuck pig. _Horrible...too horrible..._

_Don't you dare swoon again, Mina Van Helsing_. Mina pulled at the sides of the maroon robe to distract from the sight in front of her. Lucy looked like an escaped lunatic. Perhaps Jack would lock her away in his asylum.

Lucy gasped, and Mina realized that her friend hadn't noticed there was blood upon her face. Lucy had no idea of what she'd done. Honestly, Mina had not seen a young vampire before. She read about them, though Mina had come to grips that studying something and seeing it firsthand were two very different things. Mina had never pictured Lucy becoming a vampire. Though, to be frank, Mina had not pictured her life to turn out in anyway as it had.

"There was a man..." Lucy blubbered, covering her mouth. Mina had never seen such a look of horror upon Lucy's face. "Oh my God, I killed him. The man...I... God!"

She was sobbing now. Lucy was sobbing now in the hallway and Mina never felt so useless is her life. How could she go to her friend to comfort her? How could Mina touch her while Lucy was capable of flying into a frenzy at any moment? Lucy, sweet gentle Lucy, was surely not capable of such a thing. Lucy had not killed anyone. Not Lucy.

_Your Alexander has killed hundreds and you still want him,_ whispered that nasty little voice. _Obviously, this wouldn't affect your relationship with Lucy with the standards you have established._

_Shut up._

Lucy looked at Mina, "Mina, you must know I didn't mean to do it! I don't understand what... Please don't look at me like that Mina."

Mina stood and watched as Lucy sobbed. Lucy sobbed, clutching at her chest desperately. _I need to go to bed_, thought Mina. _If I sleep, then this is but a nightmare. Some unpleasant dream. These horrors and terrors will leave if I just sleep..._

Then Lucy began to laugh. She laughed, and she laughed hysterically. Like a madwoman she laughed. The discomfort rose like heat in the room and Mina noticed something in Alexander's jaw clench tightly. He was bracing himself to stop her. Mina had an awful thought of Alexander tearing apart Lucy as he had the other two. Of him sticking out his hand and making her cough out bright red blood...

Then Lucy's blood red eyes locked upon Mina. She could not move. Mina was not certain how that was possible, but suddenly she was as immobile as her friend.

"Though you do have quite a nice scent, mistress," Lucy spoke in a voice that was hers but not. A strange ringing played as Lucy spoke, like a shallow echo.

Mina blinked. "Mistress?"

Lucy beamed, "You're his mistress, and so you are ours too." She yawned cheerfully, outstretching her arms. "The master and the mistress so happily together!"

Mina felt such a chill run through her as Lucy laughed once more, the light slowly changing in her eyes. The laughter was gone, the giddy look replaced once more by panic. Lucy's eyes darted to Alexander who looked as unmoved as stone. He certainly seemed so great standing next to Lucy. Something about them was similar now. Mina was not sure how, but she could now see that they were of the same species. It gave her some odd feeling in the pit of her. Alexander did not allow Lucy to move yet. She still stayed mounted to her spot like a statue.

He growled. "You will leave us, Lucy. You will leave us and lock yourself away as I said. It's the only way anyone can be safe now."

Lucy blubbered desperately, "What is this voice in my head, Count Dracula? Why is it using my voice?" She banged her wrist against her forehead. "It won't go away. It keeps telling me the most awful...awful things."

"It's the one that attacked you," Dracula replied. "He's making use of the bond. You need to lock yourself away. He will keep trying to control you. You must be strong."

"No!" Lucy pouted, though Mina watched as Lucy's eyes changed once more. The crazed look overtook her once more as those red eyes set upon Mina again. Why was this other vampire so keen on Mina? Why did it seem so happy to torment her?

"Yes, I knew who your master must be from the moment I saw you, mistress." The monster spoke from Lucy's mouth. "They'd made up the silly little rhyme about you and even they didn't know that you were there in our very midst." Lucy cocked her head. "Sorry again about the kidnapping, mistress. Honest mistake." She giggled again, "They sure got there's in the end, thanks to you, master. Tell me, mistress, had you ever seen such a display?"

"The rhyme," Mina ignored the last comment and took a step forward. Alexander's eyes shot a warning. "What does it mean?" _The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme_. The master was Dracula, obviously. Did that make her the queen? God, what did that even mean?

"Oh, but your friends will let you know, mistress," Lucy nodded with fervor. "They know full well what it means." She grinned ear to ear, "They know your part in it too, mistress, but I sense it hasn't been done quite yet." Lucy's eyes looked from Dracula's shoes to his face then down again. "Has it, master? After what she saw, I doubt it'll ever happen."

"Don't toy with her," Alexander warned the creature that had possessed Lucy. "You saw what happens to those who try to play games with me."

Lucy grinned at him, "They lose, master. But do not worry, I am not stupid enough to harm what is yours. Especially not one so important." The not Lucy sniffed the air, nostrils flared like some wild dog. Mina took a step back. "Though from what I can tell, master, she's still a virgin, so I doubt you can say you've fully claimed her."

Dracula's fingers were around Lucy's throat in a motion so fast Mina saw naught but the final picture.

"Alexander!" Mina gasped out of shear habit. Of course he couldn't actually hurt Lucy, could he? He wouldn't. _Remember what he did yesterday, Mina. He could very easily hurt Lucy. Very easily. Break her neck with one squeeze of his fingers, he could do it. And you know he enjoys it._

Lucy's eyes grew, back into her old self. Back into the look of fear, but Alexander did not let go his grip. Mina feared for just a moment that he would kill Lucy now.

"Lock yourself away or I will do it for you." Alexander's voice spat through his teeth. "And believe me, you will not like it if I have to contain you." He dropped his grasp. Lucy hunched over, gasping for air.

"Relax," Alexander straightened his coat sleeves. "You don't need to breathe. You're fine."

Lucy growled, "You strangled me!"

He ignored her comment, "Now leave, I don't want you near Mina anymore, understand? Get away from her."

"He's already seen her," Lucy continued, suddenly free from her spot. "He knows what she looks like now, he's going to find her."

"What's his name?" Alexander demanded.

Lucy answered, "Thomas."

Alexander spoke quietly so that Mina hardly heard. It sounded like he said, "I will kill him before he can get anywhere near my Mina. Now leave, and do as I said."

"All right," Lucy grumbled, breaking from his grasp. She turned to Mina, "I'm sorry, Mina. Truly, I am. Perhaps I'll be well soon and we'll have tea."

The invitation seemed all the more sinister with a blood drenched smile, but Mina simply grinned and nodded. Lucy left, and she and Alexander were alone. The silence was as thick as cream before he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry we woke you." Alexander looked at her but she did not turn to face him.

Mina replied. "It's fine." She glanced sideways towards him and then back to the floor. The patterns of the wood were intriguing, all swirling and curving. They made her all the more tired. "I could not sleep."

A blow to the ego was what Lucy had said to him. Men did not bode well with having their egos attacked. Mina remembered her mother saying that to her before with a mischievous smile. _She's still a virgin, so I doubt you can say you've fully claimed her_ the creature that had possessed Lucy had mocked. Crude and crass was all it was. A way to illicit a reaction, and that it did.

Though the silence now was deafening. What even was the hour? Mina was certain it was quite late. It had to be for Lucy was walking about quite freely. Very late indeed, and Mina had not slept in such a long time. It would be so easy to just...

"Mina!" Alexander yelled from somewhere very far away. He was by her side in a moment, catching her as she fell back into his arms. _Damn this swooning_, Mina cursed herself. _Damn his arms_, thought another voice as she opened her eyes to see him. It was awfully hard to remember why she was uncomfortable with him when he was so close to her. When she wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and kiss him...

Mina stood all too fast, clutching her forehead with her hands. Alexander tried to steady her, but she brushed him away.

"I am quite exhausted, actually..."

"Let me carry you upstairs." He moved nearer, and a wave of something came over her. Something too powerful. Her legs quaked again, but he caught her before she fell. His hands were upon her hips, holding her stable. Mina remembered the times they'd embraced. The times they'd kissed. The last time, where they had almost... _He's a monster, Mina. Perhaps a charming one, but a monster all the same._

Mina removed her hands from his chest. "I should be fine."

She stared at his shirt, a clean white one to the bright red of the stained one. Mina remembered what his chest looked like as she helped him clean. _Blood, Mina, he was covered in blood. He tore those creatures apart. What if one day he no longer favored you? What if he tore you apart?_

_You know he'd never do that, Mina. He'd never hurt you. He wants to protect you, that's why he did what he did. Alexander wants to keep you safe, Mina. He loves you._

His hand, large and strong, pushed back the hair that had fallen into her face. Tenderly, he cupped her face, yet Mina could not look at him. What if his face became monstrous again? What if it gave her those feelings that it definitely should not have? Mina should have run away screaming. Mina should have ran from him a long time ago. That's what a logical person would have done. Mina would've joined The Protectors, not run into a monster's arms.

_But you love him, you know you do. Despite it all, you do love him. _

"I'm just so exhausted..." Mina said quietly, feeling her arms fall to her sides. God, she felt like crying. Ridiculous, wasn't it? Crying for sleep like some sort of infant. Her arms hurt from where the ropes were bound. Her face stung to from the mark upon it. She felt ill all over. _Sleep, you need sleep._ But if she closed her eyes all she saw was the cottage. All she saw was the monsters.

"Shh, darling," he ran his thumb across her cheek as a tear fell. "Go, sleep as long as you like."

"Would you..." Mina said before she thought about her words. _Think, Mina_, she told herself. Scolding herself for what she wanted. But she could not help it. _The spirt may be strong, but the flesh is weak_.

"Would you stay with me?"

The few seconds it took him to respond were enough to make her insides crawl with shame.

"Of course, darling," he kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Suddenly, the bones in Mina's body turned to nothing but liquid. She felt herself melt into his chest so much that he eventually had to carry her. "I'm sorry," she murmured as he brought her up the stairs, but he simply shushed her once more. Back to the bed she'd been lying upon earlier, the room where the nightmares had plagued her. She would sleep now. Everything would be fine now. Everything would be safe.

**OOO**

Lucy had had full intentions of heading back home, but something in the moonlight told her she must stay outside. It was far too beautiful a night to be locked up in the kitchens or wherever the bloody hell she was going to put herself that didn't have any windows. No, it was too wonderful for all that nonsense, and the moon was simply electric. How had Lucy never noticed how beautiful the moonlight was upon her skin? How it seemed to set every nerve inside of her aglow with its beams? She wished to run naked in it. _What a silly thought…_

_I need to lock myself away. I need to hide from these people or I will hurt them…_

_People_, Lucy giggled as she watched the walk the night streets. Naught but drunkards and prostitutes at this hour, but they had such a buzz around them. A feeling as tangible as water. Lucy wished to swim in it. Swim a pool of energy and blood. Lie upon a bed of blood and let it run along her skin and her hair and…

_You are disgusting. Go home. You'll hurt someone. Remember what Dracula said. Remember how Mina had looked at you…_

Oh, Mina had had the most wonderful scent. Her blood would be wonderful and pure. No wonder the master picked her as his own. Well, not picked. They were fated to be together, or something like that. The information Lucy was able to detect from Thomas was scattered and nonsensical. It made her wonder if he had let her find Mina. If he had wanted his two friends to be slaughtered. Lucy was so lost in her own trance that she did not notice then man calling out her name until his hand was upon her shoulder.

"Lucy, what are you doing out here?" Asked the distinctly nasal voice of Arthur Toker. An old friend of Mina, John, and she, though not a man of too much note. He focused far too much on his studies and far too less on fun. He'd been hopelessly in love with Lucy for as long as she could remember, but Lucy could never bring herself to feel the same way. He was a sweet boy, and well off, but dull as a farmer's tombstone.

She smiled, "Just a night stroll." Arthur raised a bushy brow. "I could not sleep."

"May I walk you home?" He asked, his voice seeming to come straight out of his too small nose. "This is no place for a lady. Especially at this hour."

"Of course," she said, taking his arm. Lucy could feel his heartbeat quicken when she did. From his smell, she could tell he was not drunk. In fact, his blood had a rather wonderful smell to it. It would be quite easy to feed from him. Lucy was certain he'd faint in delight if she did so. He wouldn't even tell a soul.

She had made up her mind.

"What were you doing in town at this hour, Arthur?" Lucy teased coyly. "Being a naughty boy, were you?" Lucy felt his heart quicken again, his blood pumping at a truly alarming rate. Lucy had noticed that feeding from someone was much easier if they were aroused. More blood flow, she assumed. And arousing Arthur would be far too easy.

Arthur stuttered, "N-no, not at all." They were away from the clamor now, into a part of the road quite secluding from the rest. It would be a very good place to do it. There was a bench nearby as well. "I was late at the library and I was-"

Lucy pursed her lips, "Of course you were, Arthur." She ran her other hand upon his arm. "Tell me, Arthur, have you been doing wicked things down at Madame Illona's?" They reached the bench, and she sat upon it in a very unladylike fashion. "Have you been a naughty boy?"

Arthur was beat red, "Lucy, please…" He tried to take her hand, but she pulled him beside her in one quick motion. She was so much stronger now, it was thrilling. And Arthur was quite aroused, she could smell his blood like a hound smells the prey. Arthur was her prey. The easiest prey of all. Lucy could feel her fangs poking the bottom of her lip. _Oh, he will be delicious._

Arthur's eyes were wide with fear and awe as Lucy straddled him on the bench.

"You've been very wicked, Arthur, and you need to be punished."

Lucy bit into his neck and he did not fight her. He did not even scream or writhe underneath of her. Perhaps she had gotten better at this compulsion thing. Odd to think she could've developed the power within a few hours, but it seemed Arthur was not fighting her at all. Just a few quite breaths and moans while she drank his sweet red blood. Funny, to think she found the idea so disgusting just hours ago.

"Well done, puppet."

Lucy pulled back immediately, hissing at whoever had interrupted them. It was Thomas, staring at her with the amused look one gives an angry puppy. He smiled at her like a great cat.

"Don't stop on my account, dearie. See, I even kept him quiet for you," Thomas snapped his fingers and Arthur instantly cried out in pain, cupping his hand upon the bleeding wound on his neck. Thomas swiped his hand and Arthur returned to his lifeless state.

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded, wiping away the blood on her mouth with the sleeve of her tattered dress. Thomas came forward, and reached to stroke her face though Lucy recoiled back in disgust. He only laughed lightly, stepping back onto the empty road.

He grinned, "You know, I had only made you as a distraction, but I think after your last conversation that you'll prove a very useful conduit."

"What do you want with Mina?" Lucy asked immediately.

He scoffed, "This Mina must be one hell of a human for the trouble we've been through for her. They're coming, they're all coming, and all because of her."

"What?" Lucy asked dubiously. "Why? What are you talking about?"

"Others like us, puppet," he said. She wished he would not call her such names. "The _Nosferatu_. They're all coming here, coming to him. Back to see their master and his queen."

Lucy breathed, "What are you going to do to Mina?"

"We're not going to hurt your precious Mina!" Thomas bellowed with exasperation. "That's why I ran when I realized who those blasted idiots had captured. We want just what you do, to keep her safe and healthy for when it's time."

"TIME FOR WHAT?"

"You'll see, puppet, you'll see." Thomas spoke as though Lucy could comment no more on the subject. He looked at the comatose Arthur, "Now are you going to finish that, pet? Because if you don't, I will."


	21. Flesh of my Flesh

**Adult content warning.**

**Not scary, emotional adult content. Happy, consensual, romantic adult content! Yay!**

**Still, a little NSFW or like Not Safe for Reading in the Vicinity of Your Parents or Small Children. Long story short, there's a sex scene. And just take this warning as a warning for the rest of the story from here on out. We're gonna be moving a little closer to the M zone… **

**Lots of love!**

**OOO**

His name was Vladimir then.

A disgustingly Transylvanian name, he'd changed it at the first moment he could. There were no papers to fill out on it. With his condition, it was best if there were no papers at all. If he wished to change his name, he only need to start introducing himself as such. So after Viktoryia passed, Vladimir died for all purposes and Alexander was born. Alexander was a different beast all to himself.

This was before.

This was back when Alexander was Vladimir and when Viktoryia was still living. Back when Vladimir was not but a human man living with his wife in Castle Dracula. A Count for all his life, he'd officially inherited the title from his late father. He and Viktoryia lived in luxurious frivolity for all their days. Childhood friends, they been destined for each other from the start. There was never a moment that he doubted Viktoryia would be his wife, it seemed almost a given circumstance. It happened as they had planned, and he was irrevocably happy. Viktoryia was his best friend and now his bed partner.

Things changed the night he was attacked. The succubi were a plague that seemed to have no cure. If attacked, you became a slave to blood and a slave to feeding. But Vladimir thought himself immune. These creatures seemed to only attack the lost and the poor. Surely, they would not come for a Count. He was important. Too important to be cursed.

Curses and plagues do not discriminate by social class, Vladimir realized when he too was taken by one of these creatures. He could not tell Viktoryia. She would never understand. It would frighten her, and he hated to see her frightened. He had to fix it. Vladimir knew of a soothsayer who lived in the woods behind Castle Dracula. They let the witch live upon their lands so long as she never hurt them. The witch, whose name he'd never learned, kept to herself save when the family needed her. Even then she picked and chose who to save and who to let die. They never questioned her for she seemed to have some knowledge that they did not. The witch knew all, and they certainly would not question her.

He hoped desperately that his life was worth saving. A few times before he had glanced the gypsy woman, but she was almost a ghost story to him. She was the scary house on the hill you were dared to touch but never got the courage too. Vladimir ran to her small rag covered hut and found her waiting for him. That unearthly knowledge of hers had told her that he was coming. She did seem to know all.

Instantly, Vladimir was welcomed into her small hut that was inexplicably bigger than it appeared from the outside. It was a wide room of wood, the walls covered with tapestries and shelves full of herbs. A very large caldron sat in the middle, a fire burning beneath it. He knew even though the walls were wood that the house was in no danger from the flames. This woman was in no danger at all.

There was this unsettling air about the gypsy woman that Vladimir could not name. Perhaps it was the way her hips swayed under her sheer purple skirt, or the way her midriff was exposed by the thin fabric that covered only her breasts. The witch just kept smiling at him, and Vladimir felt as if he should leave. But this woman could not have any malicious intent. A woman so beautiful who smiled so warmly could not be evil.

"I knew you'd come here to me some day, Vladimir Dracula," the woman over pronounced his name. She was so young. This witch had lived upon these lands for years and years, how could she be so young? Her eyes were a strange color. They looked red, but that must've been because of the fire. No one had red eyes like that. And her features were so sharp against her skin, but there was something oddly familiar in them...like looking in a mirror...

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to say I do not know you're name, miss."

When she smiled then, he could see her age. This woman was ancient indeed though her outward appearance showed it not. The smile of a woman weathered. A very old, very tired creature. _Hundreds and hundreds of years_, he thought for some reason. The voice sounded unlike his own.

She waved her hand, "My name does not matter, child." The woman just kept looking at him with this odd glint in her eye. Like she knew him very, very well. "You're here for my help."

"I was bitten," his hand reached for the still burning mark.

"I know," the witch smirked. "It was going to happen soon." Vladimir wasn't sure what she meant by it but felt as though he should not answer. The witch stalked back to her shelf. "And I shall help you, Vladimir Dracula," the witch spoke his name casually, without any sort of formality. He knew to ask her to call him 'my lord' would be ill advised.

"There is no cure-"

"That's right," the witch breathed. "But I shall make it better. I knew this would happen, child, I've been preparing for years and years."

Vladimir swallowed, "I have to live." The witch smirked into her caldron. "I have a wife. She's with child."

"No, she's not," the witch poured a green liquid into the pot. A smoke flew out of it. He felt his fist clenching, his face growing red. Who was this woman to taunt him? Of course, Viktoryia was pregnant. They'd consummated the relationship many times. There was no way she was not with child by now.

Then the gypsy stumbled, catching herself as she fell to the left. Her hands wrapped around her forehead, squeezing it in tightly as though to center herself. Helping her did not seem useful. This woman was not one to be helped. But her eyes lifted from the ground growing in a bright red color.

"It shall be the second," The witch's voice was odd and echoed. "The second to create the first."

Vladimir watched the woman in horror and knew why no one had dared to shoo her off the land. There was a power in her, a power of God. Some gift of clairvoyance and Magic. To take her away would be an insult. It would be rude to God.

Her eyes changed back, "Forgive. I am old, the words no longer make sense to say, but I know them well." She placed something else into the caldron. "And I know you, Vladimir Dracula, I know what you will become. I will pass my power to you, child, and you shall keep these new ones." Something else dropped into the brew. "Til you meet her and create a new life and a new world, child." She lowered her head, "I am old."

"How old?"

Red eyes locked with his, "Older than God."

Vladimir froze and wondered very seriously if he was conversing with the devil. He'd never imagined the devil to be a woman.

"And I do believe I've said enough," the woman threw out a hand. "Sleep."

Vladimir remembered nothing after that. He awoke alone of the grass with no guide as to what to do. All he knew was he had this hunger that would not be met by food. He had to stay away from Viktoryia, else she knew what he was. First, he took one of the kitchen girls. Taking too much, the girl died in his arms. Viktoryia saw, and he was much feared she'd leave him. But calmly she helped him burry the girl in the woods. She told him her brother was a succubus as well and that she would help him. He told her about the witch, and about how he was certain she'd done something to him. His whole body felt odd, like fire could not touch him. Like he would live forever and ever.

Viktoryia became his familiar and then she became like him.

When they killed Viktoryia, Vladimir died with her.

Alexander Dracula was born, and it was then he wondered if the witch had transferred the devil into him as well. For there had been something very odd about that woman. She had said something to him as he slept. Something that had been long forgotten until that day.

_The master will find his queen, and then he will reign supreme._

**OOO**

Mina was running.

The hallway was long and narrow, adorned with ornate wooden linings upon the walls. It was Carfax, one of the many corridors, but it seemed not to end. Something was chasing her, but she was too afraid to turn around and see what it was. Its breath was loud and hot, and nearer and nearer with every passing moment. The hallway was immensely long, unfathomably long. It was never going to end until Mina saw a speck of white off in the distance. Yes, something was in wait there for her, but its form she could not make out. As her aching feet propelled her towards it, she saw it was a bath tub. White and sparkling and sitting under some sort of skylight. The dull light of the full moon shown upon the contents of the water.

It was not water in the tub. It was thick, red blood. Chunks of it floated to the top and Mina stumbled back in horror. Someone touched her shoulders, their hot breath so near her ear but Mina could not move. Whoever it was, they meant her ill. They were going to push her into the blood, submerge her until it filled every orifice in her body.

"Nowhere to run, Mina," whispered the voice of Lucy. Mina knew it to be her, though she still found herself incapable of turning to the voice. Something was dripping from Mina's shoulders now. Thick and red, the blood dripping from Lucy's eerily long fingers stained the white of Mina's night gown like dye from a well.

"And we do know you're so fond of running."

Lucy pushed Mina forward with one great heave, but before Mina touched the bathtub she was transported. The room was vast and filed with people. They wore shades of grey, black, white, and red with ornate lace masks that sat upon their pale faces. Mina knew they were all staring at her. She could see their red eyes through the glimmer of the candle light. A ball, that's what this was. And in Alexander's ballroom. A room that Mina had not entered in ages. It seemed darker somehow, and much, much older. All the people kept staring at her. What was she wearing?

A mirror appeared in front of her, with a black ornate frame. Mina had not mask, but a face that looked unlike her own. Mina was not as beautiful as this woman in the mirror, yet she knew it to be her own reflection. The woman wore a large white ball gown with jewels of a deep, blood red. Mina had never seen such jewels before and certainly never owned any, but she could not remember why she had them now. She could not remember why she was at this ball in the first place.

"May I have his dance?" Asked a man to Mina's side. There was a line of suitors all waiting for her. How long had they been there? Had she just been ignoring them, staring at her strange reflection? The man held out his hand, looking at her with strange red eyes. She did not know him.

Mina nodded, "Of course." She curtsied, and the man took her in his arms and danced her around the ballroom. Everyone had moved to the sides, the woman whispering about her. The unfamiliar man turning her about the room with his unsettling gaze that seemed not to blink. Her stomach turned and swirled with their dance.

"Nowhere to run, Mina," the man said suddenly. Her brown raised at the comment. "You have nowhere to go."

The man changed form, now he was Elizabeth Seward, wearing a gown of deepest black.

"You haven't a house," she said with a cat like grin. Elizabeth changed to her husband's form. "You have no family." Now Mina's father appeared as her dance partner. "You're an orphan." Lucy now. "Everyone you love is dead now...or no longer human." Lucy smiled, her fangs showing prominently. "You have nowhere to run."

Elizabeth, "Except to him."

Jack, "Except to him."

Mina's father, "Except to him."

Lucy, cackling like a witch, "Except to him!"

They spun her around, the ballroom nothing but a blur of candlelight, until she was stopped by the arms another. Mina's visions blurred to black before she saw the man she was to dance with now. She did not have to look to know full well who her new partner was.

Alexander did not speak as they danced with each other. Mina did not know what to say. She loved him. She was not afraid of him. _She was not afraid of him_. But there was this knot in her stomach that she could not escape. A twisting, twirling feeling that had nothing to do with their whirling around the room. This was an altogether new feeling. Mina did have nowhere to run. Nowhere to run but to him. Everything was compromised now. Her parents were gone, she hadn't a house, and her dearest friend was not herself anymore. John had joined the Protectors, Elizabeth was a member, and they wanted Mina. They had tortured Mina, tried to scare her into submission.

_Submission_, Mina always hated that word. It gave her odd feelings to think about it. It seemed a dreadful word, with dreadful connotation. Often a word resigned for women, and Mina must be the best of women. Better than all other women. She wasn't sure why she held herself to this standard. Mina wasn't sure why she was not so inclined to give in. To just give in...To just stop running...

Mina was thrown again into a dark room. And empty room with no candles or people or music. A dark empty space with nothing but nothing. The sound of her own breath. The frantic beating of her heart. _Alone, I am alone_.

_It's all right, I like to be alone. I'm content alone. I'm safe alone._

_No you are _alone_. You have nothing. No family or friends. No one untouched by this paranormal phenomenon. You are _alone_, Mina. So dreadfully _alone_._

"Nowhere to run anymore, Mina," said the voice of Lucy once more. Her laugh echoed through the room, making Mina wonder just how large of a space it was. Mina backed up expecting a wall, but found nothing but empty air. She began to walk, hands outstretched but found nothing in the black space. Nothing but her alone in the vast emptiness.

"You only have your master now."

_He's not my master._

"_Oh yes he is_," Lucy hissed without a moment's pause. "And you're his too."

Mina began to run. The darkness did not end. It kept going. Infinite darkness, all terrifying and all consuming.

"The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme."

_Shut up._

"The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme."

_Shut up!_

"Nowhere to run, Mina. There only him. Only him."

Finally, Mina ran into something. Another body. A man. An unfamiliar man. Mina looked up to see some horrible, monstrous face that made her quake in fear_. I am not afraid_ she tried to tell herself.

The monster growled and Mina screamed into the void of nothingness.  
**OOO**  
"Shh, Mina..." He held tightly to her as she focused on her breathing. He could hear it is the way she exhaled. Trying not to cry. Trying not to give into what she thought was weakness. But Mina was not weak, not weak at all. She was strong. Stronger than all humans. Ridiculously strong. It was okay for her to not be that way all the time. Okay for her to be human. _Odd it is you who tries to be human and she who tries to be God._

"I have you. You're safe." Alexander's hands ran through her light colored hair as she breathed quaking breaths. "You're safe."

That seemed to only make her shutter more, though he was not sure why_. Mina is terrified of you_, he told himself. _No, she said she was not_. He kept stroking her hair as her hand clutched the sleeve of his shirt. Alexander thought back to a few hours earlier when she had helped clean the blood from him. Her lithe fingers had undone the buttons. It made him think of other things that had absolutely nothing do with cleaning. As her small hands had pressed against him, he'd thought of how much he wanted her. Her naked body in the tub that he had tried so desperately not to look at. Even now, under her robe, he knew he'd find her porcelain body. He wondered what it would be like to touch her smooth skin…

"Just a nightmare," Mina mumbled into his arms. "Something is wrong with my mind, Alexander."

"Mina, you've been traumatized, there is no shame in being shaken or tearful-"

"I feel like all I do lately is cry and panic and half the time I feel like I can't breathe at all."

Silence hung in the room like a gaudy chandelier. The gems of it tinkled and plinked against each other making the eeriest of sounds, none of which were words. None of which would quell the worries of either party.

"Father is gone and it feels like someone ripped a hole in me," Mina began quietly, melting into his arms. He wanted to hold her there forever. At least now while she was not scared of him. "Now Lucy's gone mad and I'm getting taken from my home and I feel like I can't go a day without someone trying to make me a pawn in their schemes or trying to murder me." Up and down her chest went under his arms. He could feel her flushing. "And now I'm having these feelings that don't make any sense-"

"What sort of feelings?" Alexander asked, tracing his hand upon her arm. Something clenched his heart wondering if Mina had considered suicide. He knew he had in his depths many times, though that was not a simple solution for him._ I'll revive her. I wouldn't let her. I'd turn her before she could die. Mina cannot die._

_She'd hate you._

"Nothing morose," she sniffed, calming the instant worry inside of him. Mina rubbed her nose with the sleeve of the robe. It was then he noted the coarseness of her breath. Such strange breathing she was doing, like crying but not entirely. "Never mind it. I shouldn't have brought it up. It isn't pertinent."

Mina said, laying her hand upon his bare chest. It rested there oddly as it had earlier, when she'd been washing him and stopped. When she'd pulled away and back up into herself. How he wished she'd confide in him. Mina was quite accustomed to being left alone, he knew that, but he wished she'd speak to him. Give her thoughts to him. It had been so many decades since someone had done that. So many decades since he held someone as he held her. Alexander kept think about how she was quite naked under that robe. Quite bare indeed...

He brushed back her hair, pulling away her face ripping from his chest it felt. Mina was so tired, he could see it in her drooping eyes. His thumb brushed along her temple, though his eyes quickly glanced down her body. His suspicions were correct about what was under the robe for it had come open.

"Never mind it," Mina grumbled, pulling away from him and he felt all the warm fly from his body. She laid her head upon the pillow, turning away from him.

God, he was going to hell for thinking of these things now. How could he be thinking of sex after what Mina had been through? Certainly, she did not want him now._ See how she turns away from you. She always turns away from you. _No, he was being disgusting to think about putting his hands upon her and touching her and her doing the same. Yes, he was certainly a demon to be having such thoughts. A monster.

**OOO**

Hours past. Or perhaps just minutes. Mina did not even know anymore, but all she knew was that she could not sleep for this beast had coiled up in the pit of her stomach and refused to be put to rest. This strange, ridiculous, nonsensical, vastly inappropriate feeling had swelled up inside and would not go away. Not to mention her thoughts. Her horrible, taunting thoughts mocking her like she were the Whore of Babylon. _Evil girl, disgusting girl, terrible… It's your fault this happened. Your fault. Your fault._

"Can I still ask you questions?" Mina said aloud to quiet the demons in her mind. She was afraid she'd startled him, but he was unmoved. He must've known she hadn't fallen asleep. Perhaps it had been just minutes.

Alexander responded, "Of course."

Mina just nodded, turning to look at him. That was no good, it was only going to make the words more difficult. God, how did people do this? Certainly, it just happened. _You don't have to make some sort of formal request, idiot._ But she could not stand him looking at her, it made her cheeks feel like fire. She didn't want to feel shame but she did. The wanting came with an awful lot of shame, it seemed.

"It's more of a…request," Mina continued with trepidation. This was a terrible way of going about it, she was sure. Clunky and ridiculous. He was going to laugh at her. She would laugh at her. _No one asks it like this. Stupid stupid stupid..._ His eyes studied her like he was trying to probe into her mind. She was glad he was incapable.

"Anything," Alexander said with some subtle change in his voice. It was dark, but Mina thought she saw some change in his face too. That other part of him appearing on the surface. It was hard to describe the look of it. It was beautiful, but absolutely horrifying. Like a part of her brain knew it was impossible that he look like that. A part of her wanted to run from him. But most of her wanted to stay.

He stroked her face, "My Mina." The beast in the bottom of her chest set itself on fire.

Mina moved nearer, "Distract me." He looked confused. She had to elaborate. To speak more. To speak what she wanted even though it made her whole face feel on fire.

"I need to get out of my head and I'd like you to distract me." Mina said in lieu of something more specific. He'd understand, she was sure. Especially since his face was greatly changed now. Yes, he knew very well what she was asking.

Alexander did know, but dared not hope as much as that. He looked so fearsome now, how could she want him? Vampires appeared in reflections, contrary to the popular myth. Alexander knew how his physique turned when his heart rate accelerated. His face grew paler, more ashen and grey. The red on his eyes grew to the shade of fresh blood. The bones upon his face appeared to come out, the rest of it sinking it. Fuller lips and more defined eyes. The look was mean to be intimidating. It was meant to entice. And Mina's large eyes just kept staring at him, making the monster inside want to rip out and take her. Surely _she_ wanted _him_. Why would she look at him in such a way if she did not?

But Alexander was not a monster, or he would not be one now. Not with Mina. _Dear Mina…sweet Mina…enticing Mina…sensual Mina… _

"How?" Alexander asked, trying to shut off the thoughts he was thinking.

_You cannot just assume things. You cannot assume she want you as well even though she…_ He ran a finger along the robe wishing he was touching the skin underneath it. He was certain her pale skin would be quite soft. He wondered what she would look like if he touched her. What she would look like if she were pleasured… _Stop it. _He was certain he'd go mad with her lying so close to him.

And yet Mina moved closer again, "You know how."

"Yes, but I'd quite like to hear you say it."

She pursed her lips again, but couldn't hide a small smile there despite. A stubborn woman. A proud woman. Getting Mina to admit anything she felt was far more difficult that anything he'd ever known. Coyly innocent. She was going to drive him mad. _She already has_. Alexander needed to kiss her and kiss her now and kiss her and again and again.

"I want you to touch me. Alexander." Mina said in a quiet voice. She felt so stupid in saying it. What if he laughed? Mina thought she might cry and she did so detest crying. _You shouldn't be wanting this. You shouldn't be wanting him. You know what he is and what he had done. You should not… You should not… You should…_

His fingers pulled loose the tied knot of her robe. His hands ran over her so slowly that she felt goose flesh rise upon her skin. That creature inside of her was running all around her body now, from her chest to her head and out through her hands.

Perhaps this was all a ridiculously terrible idea and perhaps they should not be doing this at all, but all Mina kept thinking was how all she'd felt for the past few hours was pain, fear, loathing, and emptiness and she just want to feel something that wasn't horrifically melancholy. She wanted to feel love and pleasure and not like she had some giant hole ripped into her chest for the world to see.

Alexander seemed not to notice the gaping hole inside of her. He began kissing her neck, trailing down onto her breasts. She always thought they were far too small but he seemed not to mind. And whatever these feelings he was giving her began increasing tenfold as he cleared away the melancholy from her mind. Was she making noises? Yes, some strange sounds were coming from her mouth. She did not care. There was nothing to be bothered by now, not now when everything felt so wonderful. Not now as his hands went lower…

Mina was not sure what she had been afraid of before. Alexander was nothing to be afraid. Emptiness was something to be afraid of. As were those creatures who'd taken her. The Protectors were something to be feared. But not Alexander, _never_ Alexander.

Mina had idly explored her own body before, but this was something entirely different. He seemed to want to pleasure her, and not just because she had requested him too. As her eyes gazed down upon him, he trailed kisses from her stomach back up to her lips, holding there while his hands reached downwards...

"Alexander?" Mina breathed. Alexander pulled away from her, worried she had changed her mind. Staring at what was sure a monstrous face, she reached out and touched it. Mina touched him like he was not some terrifying monster. There was some strange, new light in her eyes. They almost looked red.

"Yes, love?" _Please, don't say you want to stop_, said some desperate voice in his brain. Why did Mina always flee from his arms? _Always, always, always…_

Mina breathed, "Wait."

The monster inside of him was not privy to this plan, but he would not harm Mina. The beast inside of him hardly cared about that, but he quickly chained it away. He wondered how long the chains would hold. The human hummed alive, pulling away to gaze down at her. Still so bare she was beneath his arms. Alexander was not quite sure he could keep the man in control for too much longer. The temptation was too much for even him.

Then Mina sat up, her reddish haze boring into his own mind. Moving against her, Alexander sat now in front of the creature, unable to take his hands from her birdlike body. Unsure of what she was intending, Alexander was quite surprised when Mina began undoing the buttons upon his shirt. Not undoing them so much as tearing them from his body. His shirt was undone before he even registered what his Mina was doing. Her small hands push the clothing from his body. For a woman who had been so frightened by intimacy, she seemed certainly not to be afraid anymore.

As is possessed by some unworldly spirit, Mina began kissing against his skin until he was quite certain she was not human herself. This little woman, who had been so prim and professional when they'd first met was now kissing him with wild abandon. This woman who'd flown from his arms many times, was now in them and certainly making no attempt to flee. This creature who had been so afraid of him seemed anything but frightened. God, how he needed her. His Mina. Perfect Mina. Alexander ran his hands along the side of her face as she moved to kiss his lips again.

With a swift motion, he pushed her back to the bed pining her arms beneath him. The veins in her ivory neck pulsated out to entice him. Her eyes, so clear and blue now, looked at him with wild innocence.

"It's just me," Alexander said, feeling some need to soothe her. That constant anxiety that she feared him pressing into his mind. He moved to kiss her again and Mina gripped him with her beautiful hands. Her heart fluttered in her chest, he could feel it. He could feel the blood pulsing through her body as he kissed along her neck. Mina muttered something he could not hear clearly.

"Mina?" He asked, moving away to face her.

Mina met his eyes, "Make love to me." Alexander raised brow.

"_You know what I mean_." Mina repeated with a smirk in the corner of her silken mouth.

"Yes," he kissed her again. "But I'd quite like to hear you say it."  
**OOO**  
It hadn't hurt like Mina had been told it would. She felt none of the pain Lady Westenra had once warned her and Lucy and about when the lady had taken too much from the spirits shelf. When Lady Westenra had described it she'd made the whole ordeal sound rather awful. Words she'd used included _penetration_, _breaking_, _ripping_ among other horrifically unpleasant words. But these words could not have been more wrong. Mina had felt nothing of these words Lucy's mother had described. Lady Westenra had also mentioned the selfishness of men. _They want only to pleasure themselves, you are but a place to put it,_ she had explained to a far too young Mina and Lucy. Mina had not understood those words until she'd grown older.

But Lady Westenra was quite wrong. So, so very wrong. Perhaps that was the way with some men, but it was not the way with Alexander. In fact, he seemed very inclined to pleasure her before he did himself. Mina certainly wasn't complaining. She wasn't entirely sure what had come over her during the whole ordeal. It felt like some other being had possessed her; a more sure, confident, tenacious being had come and taken her body as it residence. How Mina had kissed him like she was trying to inhale him…she could not help but blush at the thought of it. _My Mina_, he'd called her. In those moments, she did not mind belonging to him.

As she lie now, her head against his body, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, Mina felt some odd bit of melancholy. That was too be expected. Mina had read these things before in fiction. Honestly, Mina had plenty of things to feel melancholy about, this needn't be one of them. The bond was remade and Mina's mind felt oddly at rest for it. The warring factions of her mind had put down their weapons and joined back together as one. No longer did she feel as though she were tearing apart at the seams.

The remaking of the bond had brought about thoughts of her readings. She remembered the stories about how the familiar bonds were usually between a couple. A couple who…copulated. Mina giggled a bit at the phrasing. Mixing the feeding with sex had been bizarre and pleasurable. The usual feeling of the bite elevated to a new level. He'd bitten into her neck as they made love, and Mina cried out, unable to do much else. It was far too much. Too much to feel all at once, but she did not wish it to stop. Her hands dug so into his back that she thought she may draw blood. She did not care.

Pulling back, her blood upon his face, Alexander bit into his own wrist and pressed in against her mouth just for a moment. Bitter and pungent it was but she did not care. She just did not want him to stop touching. She did not want it to stop.

It is odd how desire takes over a person. It was blinding in its nature, with no room at all for shame or second guessing. Nothing had seemed odd or disgusting as they did it in passion. As Mina thought back, the person in her memory seemed little like her. For she was an animalistic creature that had lived in those moments past. She was hardly even human, hungering for just one thing. Mina could not believe she was that same person. It made her turn red to think of it.

"You're flushing," Alexander said to break the silence. They had just been lying together quietly until then.

"So I am," Mina noted, turning further into his chest. His arm placed around her made her feel safe. Like she belonged to him, but not in the way one owns a pet or a doll or prized jewelry. He owned her like one owns their own soul, their own being. And Mina knew she had possession of him as well. They were one now in a way they had never been before. In a way Mina was quite certain they would not be severed from.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired after some moments of silence. From the curtains, Mina could see the first bits of the morning sun appearing. The terrible yesterday had ended like the closing of an awful chapter in a book. She would not think of those monsters now. They had no place in this bed or in her mind.

Mina smiled, pulling herself up, "Wonderful." The gold, unruly curls of her hair fell into his face.

_**My Mina**_, he thought as he reached up to brush back the falling pieces. Mina smiled to have his voice back in her head, which is not something she ever thought would happen. But it was far better than whatever those demons had been. Yes, Alexander's voice was far more comforting a visitor. His hands trailed down her arms, and thoughts flashed into her head of him touching her. Memories of the feelings played in her head like a dream…

Alexander raised a brow, and she remembered that he was privy to her feelings now as well.

Mina pursed her lips, "Oh, stop." She fell back onto the bed, the pillow fluffing beneath her head.

"What do you wish to do today, darling?"

"I don't want to think about it," she said as a myriad of troubling thoughts raced into her head. "I want to lie here all day."

"We can do that, if you'd like."

"We'd develop bedsores," she yawned, finding odd that she was so tired. "I think I may need to rest just a bit…"

Alexander turned to her, "We can stay here forever if you'd like, Mina."

She smiled at the silly thought but knew it could never be true. There was too much to be done. So much to be figured out that it made her head want to burst. Mina needed to discover this plan The Protectors had laid out. She needed to find out what that bizarre rhyme meant, and why The Protectors might know the answer. This illustrious leader needed to be found out, as did this Thomas fellow who'd attacked Lucy. Poor Lucy, where was she now? Had she locked herself away? Had she hurt another person…

_**Do I need to distract you again?**_ Alexander said with a smirk.

Mina folded her hands upon her chest. _**Perhaps later. **_

**OOO**

"Of course she flew with him." Ronald Renfield had been muttering phrases like that for the entire carriage ride. John spent the ride with his head lain against the window, looking onto the dark night sky. Surely, it was morning by now. Jonathan did not like that The Protectors had elected to have a meeting as such an obscene hour. He knew the reason. The plan had been in discussion for months. A rather stupid and illogical plan if you asked him. Which they had not. John took to silence during the meetings, for he quickly realized there was no room for opinions. The Leader ran them with a tyrannical grasp that no one seemed to note or question but him. And he could not believe that The Leader was so keen to subject Mina to torture. Maybe Mina's choices of company were unsavory, but this plan had seemed a bit over the top.

The leader was desperate, but Jonathan had always known that. He'd known it from the moment he saw her. She was meant to be dead, this woman. Her explanations for not being so were ridiculous and farfetched, but so convinced was she of her own innocence. So desperate she was to save Mina from this demonic creature that had seized her. Perhaps The Count was a demon. Certainly, his condition was not a holy one. He was not something of God, so he must be of the devil. But the plan to free Mina from him was depraved, at best.

It hadn't worked, that's why the meeting was being held. They would not hold an early morning meeting to say that everything was fine. To say that Mina had joined them with open arms. No, of course Mina went with _him_. Only an idiot would think she'd run from him. He'd rescued her from the grips of evil, if anything, he was more desirable now than he ever was before. Jonathan had a very strange vision of The Count making love to Mina and it made his stomach turn. He was not sure why. He certainly didn't love Mina…but hadn't they been intended? They'd always been intended. Their mothers were such good friends, which is why The Leader was so keen to get him on their side.

Maybe he was Mina's intended now. Maybe he'd marry her after she left The Count, for she certainly would. No human can live with the devil. Jonathan thought of a life with Mina as he oft had before. It would be a good life, a normal life. They'd rarely see each other, for he'd be working all day. They'd have nights together though. Jonathan thought on that same vision, but now he was the one making love to her. It didn't make him feel any better.

Renfield slapped his hand on the window so hard that John jumped back immediately.

"Stupid little _harlot_!"

"Would you _please_ calm down, Renfield," John replied with equal fervor. The tiredness taking him again, he leaned his heavy head against the back on his seat. "Wherever she is, she can't hear you."

Renfield grumbled, "The Leader doesn't need Mina as her second in command. She has me."

"What makes you think she wants Mina as her second?" John yawned, hoping this bouncing carriage ride would soon end.

"Flesh and blood always outs," Renfiled shot back acidly. "She gets her precious Mina and she doesn't need me. She doesn't need Elizabeth." His strange eyes met John's. "And she doesn't need you."

The carriage moved along the crumbling streets of Whitby bouncing the two men around too violently for Jonathan to get any semblance of sleep. It seemed sleeping was not something The Protectors cared too much about. They were night creatures, like those they hunted.

The trees tumbled by outside as the men drew nearer to the city.

Renfiled cleared his throat, "What do you think you would do, John? If you weren't in The Protectors, I mean."

John sighed, "Work at the hospital, I suppose. Marry, probably." He thought about it. "If I did marry Mina, I'm sure Jack could get me a job at his asylum."

"An asylum doctor?" Renfiled mused. "How gothic." There was a silence before John spoke again. He knew what Renfield was wanting. Renfield had a knack for orchestrating conversations. Like a master chess player, he set up all the moves before they even happen.

John accepted his checkmate. "What would you do, Renfield?"

Renfield had asked several times for John to call him Ronald. He would not.

"Research, I suppose," Renfield answered.

"Would you marry?"

He smiled at some secret joke John didn't know. "I'm afraid that's not an option for me."

Jonathan did not get to ask what he meant of that, for something truly horrific caught his attention outside the window.

John gasped, "Dear, God." He banged the roof of the carriage wildly. "Driver! Driver, stop!" The old driver obliged, but John leapt from the carriage before anything came to a full stop. What he saw was… It could not be so. In the distance, John saw a man sitting on a bench. Maybe 'man' was not the best word…a body. A body that was covered in furiously red blood coming from the neck. And a most familiar face completely drained of color.

"Arthur!" Jonathan exclaimed, running to the side of his old school friend. "Oh, good God, Arthur." Johnathan felt blindly for a pulse, his medical instincts taking over. There wasn't one. _Of course there wasn't. And those marks on his neck could only be caused by one thing_. "Arthur, Jesus Christ." Impossible. It was impossible that he'd been attacked. Dracula had killed the other vampires, Renfield had said. Dracula certainly wouldn't waste time killing Arthur…killing Arthur… John was going to be sick. He remembered playing games with Arthur in the school yard, pining over girls together at balls, studying in the library. They had not talked much in a while. John should've talked to him more…

_Get yourself together, you are a doctor, not a school girl._

Renfield came up behind, a huff in his breath. "A friend?"

Jonathan nodded, staring at the cauterized blood upon the neck. Clear as day were two puncture wounds. They were so small. How could they have caused so much blood? Poor Arthur. His shirt and pants were drenched in it. This was not an old wound, it was rather fresh. A few hours at most. _It's a miracle we found him before the dogs._ John was going to be sick.

"Are…" Renfield put an awkward hand on John's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," John said in a strained voice. "Who did this?"

"A vamp-"

"I know," John hissed, "_what_. I want to know _who_. You said Dracula killed all the vampires."

"No, I said he killed two."

John turned cold eyes to Renfield, "What?" Refield pulled back his hand, brushing it off like Jonathan was something unclean.

"Vampires travel in packs," Renfield explained. "It's quite possible there were more than the two that he killed. Very possible since…" He stopped talking. Renfield did that quite a bit. Well, all The Protectors did that quite a bit. They told Jonathan _enough_. No more than that. Enough to keep him sated but not entirely satisfied. He knew the leader kept secrets. Yes, she kept terrible, terrible secrets. That's why Renfield feared Mina. He feared she'd take away his power. His power of secrets. It made him feel important. And Renfield did so love to feel important.

Jonathan stood, "What aren't you telling me?" A look of fear greater than John was expecting fell upon Renfield's face. The tight ribbon he always kept his hair tied in made his face look even more pulled back.

"What are you talking about?"

Jonathan threw his arms in the air, "Secrets, Renfield!" He had to get away from him. He had to get away from this body that smelt like decaying flesh. All the bodies they'd studied in school had been preserved. A fresh one was riper than he could've ever imagined. _Stop referring to him as 'the body'. It's Arthur. Your friend Arthur. Oh, God his family. His poor family._

_Who will morn me if I die?_ John thought very suddenly_. I'm just as alone as Arthur. I could've been Arthur, my body left on the side of the road with no one even worried that I wasn't home yet. No one even caring that I was gone…_

"The Protectors keep secrets, and things like _this_ happen!"

The driver looked over his shoulder. Jonathan's voice was quite loud now. He decided he no longer cared.

John moved closer, "What secrets are you keeping from me, Renfield?" Was his face flushing? Surely, _Renfield_ was not being coy. Not perfect Renfield. Second in command, cold hearted Renfield could not be flushing. Jonathan could not be actually scaring him. But it was an intriguing thought, Renfield being scared of him. John having the power for once. Yes, and intriguing thought indeed.

For a moment, Jonathan thought Renfield would break. He thought something would click in the strange man's head and make him see reason. For just a second, John saw some weakness in his partner's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Renfield moved closer. They were too close now. Uncomfortably close. It was John's heart pound in some odd way. Why was he standing so close? Why was it making him feel even more ill?

"Put the body in the carriage. We'll examine it when we get to the meeting." Renfield walked off without another word, leaving no room for discussion. That was Renfield's favorite thing, leaving no room for discussion. Having some type of power. Yes, how Renfield loved his power plays. Loved to put the kings in check. Loved it so much that he left Jonathan alone to put the dead body of his friend into the carriage. Left John _alone_ to deal with that.

John wondered what would happen if he ran off into the trees. Would he be free of The Protectors? Would he find the monster that had attacked Arthur? Perhaps John could kill it and be a hero. People would remember him if he were a hero. John was a mediocre doctor. He'd find no cures or make no great discoveries. John would not be remembered. John too would die alone on the side of the road with no one caring enough to come and find him.

John contemplated putting his head under the carriage wheel and spooking the horse.

Instead, John did as he was told and put the mutilated body of his friend into the carriage hold.


	22. The Leader

Lucy had done as Count Dracula instructed. She retreated back to her home, where she was met by an empty house and not by her overbearing mother. Honestly, her mother probably hoped Lucy had run off with some gentleman in the night. With her older sisters married, Lucy was the lonely spinster daughter. A hopeless case in her mother's eyes. _She has no idea how hopeless now_, Lucy thought dryly. There was no hope of marriage, not with what she was. And poor Arthur, she thought quite suddenly. _I've killed him and any possibilities he had_. Well, _she_ didn't kill him, Thomas did in his gluttony. Lucy had not intended to kill Arthur. It had even passed through her mind to make him into a vampire as well, but Thomas heard her thoughts and said he'd tear Arthur's head clear off if she tried so Lucy did not.

_These vampires were not a very kind people_, Lucy had come to believe. She would not be like them. Immortality was a gift, and she would not waste it on such desperate pursuits at the rest of them. Lucy gazed at herself in the boudoir mirror. She remembered some old myth that inhuman creatures had no reflection. Lucy very much had a reflection, and swirled in it as the moon shown onto her bed. She was so beautiful, how had she not noticed it before? Forever, she would be so beautiful. Lucy need not trifle with marriage, she could have any man she wanted now. If Lucy had learned anything about vampires, it was that they were all expects of seduction. Count Dracula had even managed to seduce Mina, and if a vampire could seduce one so firm as Mina, than Lucy could have anyone she desired.

Lucy removed her dirtied gown, until she had naught but her shift on. Her thin frame showed through the piece of cloth. Feeling rather bashful, Lucy decided to do away with the whole thing, basking in her new immortality. Something was different about her body, it glowed with an unfamiliar light. The blood had filled her up, taking away the tint of death from her skin. Now, Lucy looked quite alive. She did not even care as she stood naked in her room. Nothing could hurt her, for she was already dead. Lucy had more power in death than she even had in life. Lucy was far more powerful than any of the other girls in court. She was more powerful than her mother. She was more powerful than Mina.

But Mina… There was something very odd about Mina. Something about the girl that seemed different from the other humans. Mina had always had an aura of importance, but it seemed more pressing now. Like Lucy would have to be out of her mind to harm her. Lucy had seen firsthand what Count Dracula would do to anyone who hurt his Mina. Lucy had promised to run away, but she had watched it all happen. He was a God of chaos, and Mina had fallen back into his arms so easily. Why Mina? Why perfect little Mina who never showed any flaws? Who was always so strong yet sensitive, inquisitive yet poised, witty yet respectful? Perfect, perfect Mina who was always so alluring to men but never paid it any mind. Mina who had the king of the vampires wrapped around her finger.

Lucy looked at her bare body in front of the mirror. Mina would never do something as brazen as stand nude with her curtains open. Perfect Mina knew nothing of sexuality and would blush at the very thought. Mina had turned redder than a cherry when Lucy had suggested that she and the Count were lovers. Mina had turned red when Lucy showed her the books of the Marquis de Sade that Lucy had found her own mother reading.

"That's vile," Mina had pulled a face while Lucy read aloud the indecency of _Justine_.

Lucy had just giggled, pretending she agreed. But she did not. Lucy was so intrigued by it all. Lovers and affairs just sounded so terribly wonderful, but no one wanted to marry a girl so wanton. No, everyone wanted to marry someone like Mina. Sweet, blushing, innocent girl. Did Mina not know how The Count wanted her? Lucy could sense it from the moment she walked into Carfax. Mina had to know. It radiated from him like waves of red. Mina had to know, so was she just teasing him? Who so brazen as to tease the vampire king in such a way?

Lucy should like to be queen. That's what they kept calling Mina, the queen or the mistress. Why her? Why was she chosen? Mina was not even a vampire. She was mortal still, and so easily breakable. Lucy could break her and she could be queen. Yes, queen of all and everything-

She stopped cold. What on earth was she thinking? What on earth was she doing, standing so bare in front of her window? The sun peaked over the trees and she thought it and the light made her skin burn like fire. Yes, Dracula had said something about that. That seemed like years and years ago. A different Lucy. A different life.

What else had he said? Mostly to just not be and idiot, which is all it seems Lucy had done in her brief time with immortality. But how did Dracula feed if he did not kill… Yes, Lucy remembered now. Mina, precious Mina, let Dracula feed from her. Lucy had thought it entirely disgusting, but now found the thought to be quite erotic. Yes, perhaps the bite did not have to painful, it could be wonderful. Lucy could have a wonderful life with a lover who also sustained her. Yes, Mina too was not as terribly perfect as Lucy had thought. She had been quite bad indeed, letting a vampire do such things to her. Even dear Mina had succumbed to erotic pleasure. It made Lucy smile, though she was not sure why.

After retreating from the window, Lucy laid down upon her bed but found herself to be furiously not tired. Did vampires have to sleep? God, she had so many questions, and they all seemed to keep pouring one after the other. Thomas was the one she was supposed to ask such questions to, but she found the thought of speaking to him again was disgusting. Somehow, she seemed to be keeping him from her mind, but he could always find her. Lucy did not like belonging to such a man as Thomas. She did not like him at all.

Perhaps she could speak with Dracula, but Lucy did not want to see him either after how he'd treated her. So desperate to protect his Mina, he cared not if he harmed Lucy in the process. Yes, Dracula cared for none but Mina, Lucy was sure. He would not want to answer her questions.

But Mina… Yes, Mina had an extensive library back at her home. If Lucy could cover her skin from the sun's rays, she was very certain she could go to Mina's home and peruse the library. Jack and Elizabeth would think nothing of it. Of course they'd certainly wonder where Mina was… _Why, I could say she slept at my house after catching ill. Yes, that would work. Then I could go through the library uninterrupted._

_Perfect_, Lucy grinned, running her fingers along her quilt. It was the color of blood. She smiled. She'd always loved red.

**OOO**

Though Alexander had protested it quite a bit, Mina left Carfax to return back to her home._ Not for long_, she told him. Mina was going to pack and then go to the cottage. At least that's what she told him, and she fancied herself a decent liar. It felt wrong to do so, but Mina had questions pressing in her mind that Alexander could not answer. Though his distractions were quite intoxicating, Mina had to find her answers else she go entirely mad. Or, at least, madder than she was already.

The panic began to set in as she neared her house. The coach The Count had insisted she take bounced and rattled and set her entire body on edge. Very seriously she considered yelling to the driver to turn around. She could turn around and go back to her Alexander. He would keep her safe. Nothing could happen to her if Alexander were near. They'd be together and she would not have to face Elizabeth again. She'd not have to see the face of the woman who had so coldly thrown her to the dogs.

However, Mina worried for a far more stupid reason. What if Elizabeth _knew_? What if somehow the woman knew what Mina had been up to? What if Elizabeth knew that Mina and The Count had made love? Could people tell? Was it plastered upon her face like some bright red flag? It was not that Mina was ashamed… _Yes you are, you are ashamed_. Mina thought back upon the night. The night of bizarre pleasures… She had loved it all. Perhaps that was something to be ashamed of. And Elizabeth would not bat an eye at harming Mina again if she knew.

_I want to go home_, Mina thought desperately. A childish thought, and a nonsensical one. She _was_ going home, she could see the house now. But that was not what she was craving. Mina was not even sure if she was thinking of Carfax. She did not wish to be in this carriage. For a strange moment, Mina did not even wish to be herself. Perhaps she had gotten in too deep. Yes, Mina was in far too deep. There was no way out, just like in her nightmare. No way out, no way…

Mina had changed last night. She had always thought that a stupid thing to say about making love, but now she realized the truth of it. She had bared herself to another, literally and metaphorically. Mina had never been with someone in such a way before. It was like the times he'd taken her blood, yet different in its own right. Very different. It almost embarressed her to think upon it all, though she was not entirely sure why. He was kind to her. He was good. He loved her. So why did she feel so...different? It was not a bad feeling, but it was melancholoic. Mina had never so given herself to another. Mina had never so intimately known another as she knew herself. It was alarming. Terribly bizarre.

The carriage stopped and Mina bucked up enough courage to step out into the hazy sun. A black dress was what The Count had provided. Buried in a cupboard somewhere, it smelt horrendously of musk. It didn't matter, she supposed. She'd have her own clothes back soon.

The thought of stepping into her house twisted in her stomach like a knife. _Relax, it is still yours. You still have a claim here._

_Elizabeth. Elizabeth will kill me._

_You will not allow that. Chin up. You are not a child._

Mina crossed the familiar threshold of her home. Not her home, she had to remind herself. Mina didn't really have a home anymore. She had a house. An empty little cottage to live in on her own. She supposed she could live in Carfax, but the thought of living with a man she was not married to struck a strange chord in her. _For goodness sake, Mina, you've already given yourself to him. What other sin is there?_

Sin. Was it sinful what they had done?

_Oh, grow up, Mina. If there was any sin, you'd begun it by giving your blood to him._

She decided to shut off her thoughts and start for the library. Mina had expected at least to see Jack or Elizabeth, but neither were about the house. What she was not expecting, however, was Lucy.

"Mina, dear!" Lucy jumped from her small nook in a shadowy corner. She wore a gown of frightful red, with a long black robe that covered her arms. Like some great ladybug, she flitted to her friend whom at the last moment took a step back. Lucy pulled a face, "I see." Lucy turned away before Mina had a better thought.

"Lucy," Mina sighed, taking a step closer. Turning with a giddy smile, Lucy bundled into Mina's arms without so much as a warning. Fear coursed in Mina for but a moment before she returned to embrace. _Lucy would not hurt me_, Mina thought. _Lucy might not, but her master may_. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy giggled, "Dear Jack let me in." She pulled back, taking Mina's hands into her own and smiling like she was her old self. Like the Lucy Mina knew but yesterday. "I told him you came for luncheon yesterday and fell down with a terrible stomach ache so mother insisted you stay the night with us. We would've gotten word, but we were just so worried about our dear Mina."

"Lucy," Mina said with her friend beamed brightly. "Thank you." Lucy released Mina's hand, flouncing back to the chair she had vacated. Sitting near it was a sizeable stack of books, all of which Mina recognized to be the journals she and her father had written upon the _nosferatu_. "What are you doing?"

Lucy sat, "Finally taking your advice and doing some research." She reclined, placing a book upon her lap with a loud smack. "I don't want to irk your Count, and Thomas is not a person I particularly enjoy talking with, so I figured your books would be best." Her head titled, like it was too heavy for her frail neck. "I like reading your books, Mina, it made it feel like you were talking to me. Like _you_ were teaching me."

The exclamation made Mina want to cry, though she was not sure why. Maybe it was just in seeing Lucy behave so normally. Perhaps Mina's life was not as off-kilter as she believed it to be. Maybe Lucy was not so changed, and maybe neither was Mina. This felt so normal, so easy, and so simple. Then a strange smile grew on Lucy's lips.

"There's something different about you, Mina," Lucy prattled, closing the book she had so briefly opened. Leaning forward, like a child with a secret, Lucy giggled again. "My, he wastes no time, doesn't he?"

Mina felt all the blood go right to her cheeks, "I haven't the faintest what you're talking about, Lucy Westenra."

"Tell me," Lucy said in such a way that Mina blurted out the truth before she even realized.

"Alexander made love to me last night."

Mina covered her mouth with a cupped hand while Lucy laughed like a giddy schoolgirl. _Compulsion_, Mina thought. Never had it been used so directly upon her. She'd seen it of course. Yesterday when Alexander had… She shut off the thought before it grew into anything. While Lucy's dress bounced from her giggles, Mina took a step back to steady herself. Powerful, of course, Lucy was. More powerful than one mortal like Mina. Not as powerful as Dracula… Mina shuddered to think what Alexander would do to Lucy if he knew she'd used powers on Mina.

"Did he force you?" Lucy asked seriously.

"No, I initiated it," Mina replied, once again without her willing it. Her friend's gaze dropped. "Do not use compulsion on me, Lucy," Mina demanded coldly. It caught Lucy's attention, raising her red eye brow upon her pale face. "I'm your friend, not a plaything."

Lucy stood, "I am so sorry, dearest Mina, you must believe me." She pranced forward again, taking Mina's cold hands so tightly that Mina wished to believe her. "These powers are so new to me, I cannot even tell when I am using them."

"It is forgiven," Mina said, trying a small smile. The simple gesture seemed to elate Lucy, who bounded into laughter once more and jumped about the room, a red thing of tulle. Mina was once again astounded by the vampiric power of compulsion, and once again realized how foolish she was to ever think Alexander had used it upon her. All the feelings Mina had felt to him had been her own, not some manifestation put upon her. When compulsion was being used, it was unmistakable in its power. It was compulsive, as its name said. It was undeniable. Mina had watched those vampires frozen against their will as Alexander had…

His hands upon her last night, making her feel such wonderful passions. How could she not separate the two men? Why did they become one in her mind? One horrifically confusing, beautiful nightmare? Oh why had she gone to him for comfort is such a way last night. It was an awful thing that they had done, a terrible thing. It mixed up her mind like marbles. That had not been the moment for them to consumate. Why did Mina think that was appropriate at all? It was horrible. How she wanted to run away. To where she did not know, but she so wanted to run.

"Mina?"

The voice from the doorway was Elizabeth's and Mina felt ready to run at once. Instead, she turned with what she hoped was a plaintiff smile. Smiling at the face of the devil who'd led her straight into disaster. All the while Elizabeth gazed at her like she expected to see the second coming of the Lord Jesus Christ before she ever saw Mina.

"Good morning, dear cousin," Mina said with quiet vitriol. "How was your night?"

Elizabeth was white as a ghost. "F-fine. Mina. How was…yours?"

"Wonderful," Mina said, smiling at the joke only she knew. "I stayed with Lucy. After I visited dear Morris and Holmwood, I went to luncheon with the Westenras and fell very ill. I stayed the night there with them."

Lucy piped in, "I best be leaving, else mother wonder where I've gone." She took Mina's hands quickly. "Lovely to see you, dear. Lovely as well, Mrs. Seward." And with a quick wink to Mina she was gone in a flurry of red.

Mina turned to ice, "I would like some explanation, dear cousin, as to why you had me kidnapped and tortured by vampires." Mina pulled off her gloves in one fast swipe. The redness had nearly faded, and the bites in her wrists were only Alexander's, but Elizabeth need not know that. She need only feel terrible. "I was bitten and humiliated while you sat about taking your tea."

Something in Elizabeth quivered. Something shook in her as Mina spoke and some dark part of Mina loved it. _Cower_, Mina thought acidly as Elizabeth's lip quivered. Thoughts of the day before brought nothing but fear and hatred. Mina remembered how terribly she wanted those monsters to suffer. She wished the same for Elizabeth now.

Elizabeth's faltered, "Mina, are you really hurt-" Her hands reached for Mina's wrist but she pulled them away before Elizabeth could touch them. Elizabeth's brown eyes locked upon Mina. "It was her plan, the leader's plan. Those bites upon your neck, Mina," Elizabeth shot, though her aim was quivering. "Those are Dracula's, and I know it. You let him claim you. We could not have you on his side-"

Mina laughed. She was not sure why, but it seemed a good plan. Yes, a plan. Mina needed a plan. Perhaps she could make one up as she spoke. Elizabeth locked her gaze and Mina knew she must speak or die.

"No one has claimed me," Mina said, hoping she was a better liar than she believed. "I aim to be close to him, to learn about him. It's why I am going to move into the cottage upon his land. I let him do this as a sign of trust," she said, pointing to her neck. "Monster he may be, he never had me tortured to prove a point!"

Elizabeth's cheeks grew fiery, "Stop lying! We know what Dracula did to those that took you. Did it not horrify you, Mina? We saw what was left of those things. He mutilated them! Does that not terrify you?"

"Of course it terrifies me!" Mina shot back, something rising in the pit of her being. Yes, yes it had terrified her. In fact, a lot of what he was scared her horribly, despite her protestations that it did not. It did not cancel the love, but the fear was still there_. How horrifically twisted this all is_, Mina mused. "But he saved me while you made no attempt to! You Protectors say you want me to join you, yet you subject me to that without so much a lick of help. Was I to be there for days? Weeks?"

Elizabeth swallowed, "We were going to get you out, but we knew he would come. Knew he would upset him if something had happened to you. We had not anticipated such _dedication_." Her eyes looked at her like she knew. Elizabeth was accusing with her glare, as though she knew what Alexander and Mina had done last night. As though she thought they had done it before.

Mina scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth."

Mina was not entirely sure what she meant, but it seemed to strike a tender chord in Elizabeth. Her battle axes came down, and she stood with quiet focus. The walls of the library seemed to shrink in as visions from the day before flashed into Mina's mind. _Get your things and leave_, Mina told herself. _That's what you came here for. You had made up your mind. You shall be back to Alexander before sundown. Just pack your things._

She clenched her gloves, "I have come here to gather my things, if you please." Stepping away, Mina slid back her black gloves and moved nearer to the bookshelves. Elizabeth stood stoic, like some porcelain statue, before she spoke once more.

"The Protectors had a meeting last night," Elizabeth finally said. "Our leader would like to meet you."

"So you've said," Mina prattled as she began to remove books from the shelves. The smell of dust and ink covered her like a blanket, filling her with memories and stories. Mina thought of herself sitting by the fire, watching her father scribble away in his notebooks. The sound of the pen scratching against the deck was as audible as Elizabeth's voice. The warm feeling of sitting next to her father as he showed her how to write out his notes. As his hands grew feebler, Mina became his transposer, taking his fantastical findings and writing them all out. They had seemed as magical as fairytales, but now Mina found them as gruesome as history books.

How she missed her father. How she felt his loss like someone had removed her right arm.

Elizabeth's voice grew panicked, "No. She wants to see you right now."

Mina rolled her eyes, "What? Is she in the house rig-"

All the breath left her body as Mina turned to the doorway. _Impossible_, was all she could think while some imaginary fist pummeled her stomach. Her quaking hands grabbed the bookshelf for support, but nothing could support her now for Mina had certainly gone mad. It had been coming on for a long time, but this was the truth right here. Because the woman standing in the doorway was certainly a hallucination. The woman who looked so much like Mina could not be real. That woman had died eleven years ago. Mina was going to faint. Elizabeth had poisoned her. Something had made her go mad because this was impossible. _Impossible. Impossible. Impossible impossible impossible impossible…_

The woman standing in the doorway looked too much like Mina's mother.

The woman standing in the doorway could not be Mina's mother. Mina's mother was _dead_. She died in a carriage crash on December 11 nine years ago. Nearly ten now. Mina didn't get to see the body_. Mina didn't get to see the body_. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. This could not be possible.

Elizabeth had left the room. Mina hardly noticed.

"No," Mina stepped back instantly as this woman who could not have been her mother made a move forward. _Not possible_, Mina instantly told herself, though she knew in her bones that this woman was as she appeared. All these years, this woman had been dead. Mina's mother was dead, but this woman was most certainly alive. She had not the look of a vampire, either. She was living. Older than how Mina remembered her. No longer so perfect. Her face was familiar, it was nearly the same as Mina's own. Yet this woman was weathered and wrinkled, her greying hair pulled back severely. More withered than anyone should be by only one decade.

The specter spoke, "I expected as much. I suppose I need to explain myself."

Mina wished to laugh, 'I suppose I need to explain myself.' _Yes, dear mother, explain your resurrection. Explain your living corpse._

But Mina did not speak, her mouth was drier than a winter's day. Words could not formulate themselves in her brain. Just a blank white abyss was her mind. She could not even sense Alexander anymore, that presence that she seemed to always feel. Everything was numb. The feelings in her arms and legs were gone. Nothing was real, this had to be a dream. This had to be some fever dream. She would wake up in Carfax or in her own bed because this was not possible. This was not real.

"You see," the woman wrung her gloved hands. Black gloves, like the one's Mina was wearing. Finally, Mina took a chance to study the woman more. She wore a black dress and a veil, as though she were in mourning. _How dare she mourn my father_, Mina thought. Her father had hated mourning robes. Even when her mother had…_died_…he'd refused to let them wear black. _It's wallowing,_ he said. _And Van Helsings do not wallow_.

Mina had not worn black for either parent. How dare this woman wear black now? How dare she mock her? How dare she be alive? How dare she. How dare she. How dare…

"Darling-"

Mina bit, "Don't call me that."

The woman raised a brow, "Does _he_ call you that?"

"Father wasn't one for pet names." Mina played the idiot her mother certainly thought she was. But her mother was not fooled by this. _Smart like your mothe_r, her father had often said to her. Mina used to smile at the compliment. She was not inclined to smile now.

Yet a part of her wanted to rush to her mother's arms. Liar though she was, abandoner though she was, Mina had longed to have her mother back all her life. Longed to sit in the nursery with her again and play games. To have her mother read books to her in the library while they drank tea. When she'd died, a dark veil had been cast over the house though her father refused to let her wear black. _We must live on_, her father had insisted as he let Mina cry. Mina did so despise crying.

But her mother was not dead. She had lied. Mina's years of tears were in vein. Her mother had left her. Left her motherless.

"I'm not talking about your father," Mina's mother replied curtly.

"Father _died_," Mina blurted, unable to watch as this woman took control of the situation. As this woman appeared and tried to take control of everything. "Did you even know" To spite her, her voice wobbled. "D-did you even care?"

"Mina..."

She stepped back from this woman's outstretched arm. How dare she try to comfort her? How dare this woman pretend to be Mina's mother? How dare this woman pretend that she cared about Mina at all? Unable to quell the water boiling in her chest, Mina's squealed out like a kettle and the room grew silent in a way it had not been before.

"How dare you!" Mina yelled at this specter. "Half my life, I thought you dead! I had to deal with that every single day! I had to be the girl without a mother. You left me without a mother." The woman stared at her, eyes wide_. Be afraid of me, you witch_. "You made me suffer _every day_ and for what? I will _never_ forgive you for that."

She thought her mother wouldn't respond. She thought she'd turn and walk away from her, which it very much looked like she would do. Whoever she was, this woman was not Mina's mother. This person had not been Mina's mother since she left. Her mother, Dinah Van Helsing had died in a carriage 9 years ago. Dinah Van Helsing would never be so selfish as to abandon her child. _Abandoned_. Mina was _abandoned_. Like those orphans in Dickens novels, Mina was left alone to keep after herself. How pathetic.

"Mina, I am sorry," this woman so with such earnest that Mina wanted to believe her. "I should not have left you like that." God, Mina wanted to hold her. What would it be like to be held by her mother after all these years...

_You don't need her. You don't need anyone. You have yourself, don't you? That's all you need. You don't need a mother._

_It was her_, Mina realized all too suddenly. Her mother was the reason she was so messed up in the head. Her mother was the reason Mina never wanted to trust anyone or to love anyone...

The woman moved closer, "You must understand how it was though, Mina. I did not intend for it to be so."

"Why did you do it?" Mina said in a small voice. "Why would you abandon me like that?" Her lip quivered, "You would rather be dead than be my mother?"

"No, Mina, no," She tried to move closer but stopped when Mina inhaled suddenly. Tensed, as though she expected her mother to attack. As though she expected some kind of pain. _That's an understatement._ "I had to leave, Mina. I was not fit to be a mother, at least not the mother you needed. I needed to-"

"You needed to be my mother!" Mina spat every syllable, every sound of the word. Rage, confusion, and comfort all pulsed through her in some insane cocktail. She was going to be sick, and now she was quite certain of it.

Her mother ignored the outburst, "Your father and mine's views on the supernatural differed greatly. He saw them as something to be understood and guided. I saw them for what they are: monsters, the lot of them. But I was expected to be married, and your father was a good man-"

"Do not talk about my father," Mina said, though she did not sound very threatening with tears in her eyes and in her throat. Her arms crossed in front of her body, and she craved something to hold. Her mind riffled briefly to Alexander and how she had shut off the bond so smoothly. He probably was wondering if she was all right. Mina did not care.

"And you were so wonderful, Mina," Her mother said, her face filling with such light that it was impossible to hate her fully. The resentment she wanted to feel would not come. How could one hate someone with so much love in their face? _Love for me_, Mina thought. _No, impossible. She does not love me._ "My beautiful daughter. Van Helsing did not even care that you weren't a boy because you were so perfect. Beautiful, Wilhelmina."

Mina tried to ignore the warmth in her chest. She screamed and cried to ignore the wanting to embrace her mother. Her mother alive again! A miracle of miracles.

Her mother regained composure like some great black moth. Well, maybe not a moth, but some large, winged thing was her mother. Like a greater version of herself, a bleaker version. A future Mina was certain she did not want. Her mother had the distinct look of someone without love. She held but the memory of such a thing, and nothing more.

"My work follows me, Mina, I cannot escape it. It was no longer safe for me to be playing house with you and your father. I had to leave you. I needed to protect you." Something changed in the woman again to make Mina want to go to her. Something again made Mina want to sob in her mother's arms. Alive, her mother alive!

"How did you do it?" Mina asked, for she could think of nothing else.

"A body of a cadaver from the hospital," she said plainly. "It was covered in the mud of the moor, no one could know it was not I."

"You'd rather hunt vampires than be my mother?"

"I was always going to come back for you, Mina," her mother said, moving forward a step. Mina resisted the urge to step away. She noticed a large black bag her mother had sat down upon the floor. Like a medical kit, though she never knew her mother to have such training. _It's probably for hunting_, Mina thought. The thought was an ugly one, her mother shoving stakes into the hearts of those creatures. Creatures like Alexander. _Creatures like the one who'd taken you as well. Don't forget they are the same as he. No, no, no_, Mina told herself. Her brain was becoming jumbled once more. She needed to lie down. Mina needed to…

Her mother leaned down to the bag, picking it up. Her hands riffled through it. Mina tried to see.

"I knew now was the time, with Count Dracula taking such a keen interest in you," her mother glowered. "Van Helsing was a fool to let you go to him." Mina was about to remind this woman again to not speak about Van Helsing, when she pulled forth a crucifix and held it like a shield. "_Pater noster qui es in coelis_."

Mina blinked, thoroughly perplexed atop her preexisting confusion. First, her mother appears and claims to have faked her death to protect Mina. Then, she pulls out a cross and seems to be performing an exorcism. Honestly, a unicorn could burst into the library at the very moment and Mina would not be any more baffled than she was at that moment.

It was then that her head started to ache. Not ache, as though burn, like a small, circular brand pressed into the center of her forehead. How could this be harming her? Mina was not a vampire. Alexander had said such things like crosses did not work upon him. _Alexander_, Mina called out but could not reach him. The prayer had blocked contact, like a brick wall impossible to climb. Mina knew him to be upon the other side, she could sense his worry, but the wall was impenetrable and the fire in her head burned.

Then something else overtook her. Something else entirely. A sensation like nothing Mina had felt, like some intruder had stepped under her skin and pushed her aside. It sent her whole body aflame.

"Stop that!" She yelled in a voice that was Alexander's. Her hand flew up, causing her mother to fling the blasted crucifix across the room.

Then he was gone, and Mina felt strangely too small for her body. The skin too loose and the room too large. She was going to fall, but caught herself upon the bookshelf. Her head, filled with water, seemed to want her to topple over. _**Never do that again**_, Mina hissed to Alexander. He was going to say something back but she slammed the door of her mind. He had the power to open it again, Mina knew as much. But he had better not.

"A Quintel bond, I see," Her mother said without surprise. Her bag slid to the ground as she moved to comfort her daughter. Mina's body tensed at her touch, though her eyes filled with tears. God, why did everything had to be so confusing? Couldn't it all just be simple? Mina wanted to run away. To run far, far away… Her mother removed her glove, swiping the tears on Mina's cheeks.

"There, there, dear, do not be ashamed. Vampires are very powerful. I do not blame you for being seduced by him."

_Seduced_, Mina wanted to laugh at the word. She most certainly was not seduced. It had been her own idea, while he in his martyrdom had wished to save her. But she figured it best to keep the tears there. It would be much easier to have her mother think her a woman of weak constitution. Much easier to have her mother think her a vampire's prey. So Mina let herself cry and soon found her mother's arms around her. The tears were no longer crocodile as Mina held her mother for the first time in nearly ten years. It was just how she remembered it. Just the same as it had been when Mina was but a child.

_She abandoned you, Mina. Do not forget that. She faked a death and left you. You cannot trust her. You must not trust her. _

"I have been so frightened, mother," Mina said in a quiet voice. "Why did you let those creatures harm me?"

"It was a terrible plan, Mina, I am so sorry," her mother said in such a voice that Mina wished to trust her. God, it felt as though Mina's skull was being split in two. "I did not expect such violence. It was the others that convinced me to do it, dearest, I would have never had that done to you."

_She's lying_, something whispered in Mina's mind. But her mother, God her mother now in her arms. She was so warm and comforting. Why would her mother harm her? Why would her mother lie to her? And in the back of her mind, Mina could feel Alexander wondering why she had shut him out. Wanting to pry his way back inside…

"But Mina, I must ask you a question and then you shall rest." Her mother pulled away, holding Mina's arms in her hands. Such a look of softness upon her mother's face. This woman could not be bad. She could not be the demonic leader they said she was. This was Mina's mother and she was alive. How wonderful.

"What happened to you after he killed them? Where did you go?"

Mina felt a chill rush down her spine. _Lie_, Mina told herself, but the advice was not easily taken. To lie to one's mother felt wrong. Mina felt but eleven again as her mother's eyes, Mina's eyes, stared into her own. _Lie_, she told herself again, but to do so felt like a stake through her heart. How does one lie to their mother? _She has been lying to you for nine years, Mina. Lie to her now._

"The Count took me back to his home," Mina's voice was quaking. She still felt weak from whatever possession had happened. She still felt weak from her mother being so close to her. "I could not resist, I was so fragile. He allowed me to sleep, and then in the night he…" Mina trailed her voice away, hoping her mother would not press further.

She did, "Mina, you must tell me exactly what happened. It is extremely important."

_Why?_ Mina wondered, but felt it best not to press. It occurred to her that many people had suddenly become very concerned about her virtue. Odd, wasn't it, that Lucy had mentioned it earlier and now her mother was pressing it upon her?

"He came into my room. I was rendered completely powerless," Mina spoke lies but the truths played in mind. _He had laid next to me and I felt mad with wanting. I asked him to put his hands upon me, and he complied, and I felt such wonderful things that have never been felt before._ "I knew what was happening, he had done it before." _I love it. He drinks from me and I so adore the feeling of it. Like lust all through my veins. _"He bit into my neck and drank my blood, then bit his own wrist and pressed it to my mouth so I was either to swallow or suffocate-"

Mina broke her voice, but her mother's face was still unchanged. Perhaps Mina was not as convincing a liar as she though. Perhaps had mother had secrets of her own. Her face was as stoic as a statue as she asked her final question.

"Did he do anything else to you besides feed, Mina?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

It felt like a betrayal to lie, but Mina was not sure to whom she was a traitor.

"Because it is very important that he does not, Mina," her mother said, and Mina could tell that was the last word upon the subject. "You have had a troubling morning, you must rest." Her hand touched Mina's face again. "You are very pale. I shall arrange a transfusion."

"A transfusion?" Mina asked. Her mother nodded, as she took Mina's arm and led her from the library. Everything felt a fog. Everything felt so strangely. The dead were living and they all seemed to come to Mina.

"You will come to the house where I am staying. You will be safe there. I have many defenses against his kind. He will not be able to reach you there."

Mina's mother said the words as though it was Mina's fault he had reached her before. And for some moment, Mina thought that maybe it was. That maybe Dracula _was_ some monster to be feared. That maybe the pleasures of the flesh were of the devil and that Mina should not have- _Shut up, shut up, shut up! She is messing with your mind. This woman is trouble, Mina. You must not listen to anything she says._

Mina now realized why John had become so squirrely. Mina now realized why Elizabeth always looked to have fear in her eyes. Mina's mother was terrifying. She was powerful. Something was very strange about this woman.

"Wait, my things-"

Her mother ushered her outside. There was a carriage there with a footman standing outside.

"I shall gather them, but we must get you well at once, Mina. Your soul is in danger."

"My _soul_?"

Mina had not even considered her soul. Everything was moving far too quickly now. How were Mina's legs even moving? She seemed to float as they neared the carriage. The sky was far too bright with the sun behind the overcast clouds. Why had she even come home? It was vain of her to want her things. She should've stayed at Carfax. But was she any safer there?

"If not cured quickly, your soul is as damned as his, Mina. He has claimed you, and we must take away that claim. We must cleanse you of his presence, and we shall do so at my home. The other members of our rank are there, you shall be very safe, my dear."

_Yes, yes_, Mina thought as the carriage began to go. A part of her wanted to reach out to Alexander, but her inner voice was silent as though it had gone mute. Why would she not call out for him? Where on earth was she going? A place where he could not get to her. Surely, such a place did not exist. Alexander was powerful, so very powerful. Yet her mother had affected him. The crucifix and the prayer had reached him through her. She knew things, Mina's mother. She knew ways to ward off vampires that Mina's father had not known.

So if Mina's mother said this place was protected from vampires, it was most certainly was.

_Dracula is going to be very angry_, Mina thought dumbly as the carriage tumbled along. _Oh he is going to be very, very angry._

Suddenly very tired, Mina shut her eyes.


	23. Into The Darkness

Three days without a word, and a bond that felt to be severed. Alexander could not imagine how it had been broken again and so quickly after. Something terrible had happened to her, he was certain. Alexander had not wanted her to go back to her home. Why would she go back to her home where they had tried to harm her? Anything she wanted to gather from there she did not need. He could provide everything for her. Anything at all she wanted would be hers, and yet she went for her trinkets and baubles of home. Why had he let her go? Foolish he was to let her leave, and now she had been seized again. It seemed that every god in heaven was trying to part them.

But what had struck him the most was that woman. That woman, who looked so much like Mina, who had been able to find him through the bond. That evil woman who'd been able to harm him. Her mother, Mina's mother. But how was it possible? She was meant to be dead. He tried to search Mina's brain for an answer, but she shut him out quickly. He saw enough to know Mina was just as shocked by her presence as he.

How was she able to harm him with that crucifix? Many had tried and failed to do so. He thought himself immune to it. Such petty things did not harm him, but _this_ had. This woman was well studied. _I'd expect nothing less from the mother of Mina_. Then he found the bond itself completely dissolved. _They had found a way to free her from it_, he knew. They were keeping her away from him. They meant to _save_ her from him.

He found the house where they were keeping her quite easily. A lonely house near the bay, with a room that looked out over the water on the topmost floor. That was where his Mina was, he could sense it. Try as he did to call out, to compel her to come out and see him, it did not work. There was some sort of protection upon the place. Something that made his Mina unreachable. There was no one who would invite him in, no way for him to come near the place without unbearable, searing pain. He kept trying until his body could go no further. He had not the power, and his hunger for blood was growing.

And they were keeping his Mina from him. They planned to drive him mad it seemed. As the days past, his hunger grew and his patience dwindled, but he could not enter the house. No one seemed to leave it either. Mina never came to the window.

Perhaps she had wanted to be saved from him.

**OOO**

Her head was clearer than it had been for months.

It was clear like it was before she met Count Dracula, before everything turned sour while she wasn't paying attention. Before she had gone into his grasp like a spider to a fly. Her mother had explained things, patiently and calmly while Mina sat in her bed. She felt a child again, eager to be with her mother and learn the ways of the world. The transfusions were helping, and Mina felt more alert than ever before. Her blood had been so toxic for so long that she had forgotten what clean blood felt like. Mina had forgotten how it felt to be entirely herself, not a part of a whole.

_Oh, do not think about Alexander_, Mina told herself again. She found herself saying that many times. Especially at night when the moon reflected upon the water and set her skin aflame. At night when she fantasized about him so much that it felt as though he were nearly there with her. At times she thought she could feel his hands upon her skin and his breath so near her neck. At night, when no one was in her room but her, Mina would dream upon Alexander and his odd face of ridges. The way he would look at her with fiery red eyes. The way she knew he wanted her. How, not so long ago, he had had her-

_Do not think about him_. Thinking about him in the daytime was not safe. It felt wrong to think about Count Dracula as the sun shone through her room. The sun did not understand her dark desires. The sun did not understand those deep longings that would not let her go. The sun shone upon all her sins, beaming them out for the world to see. The sun knew she was lying. The sun knew she still longed for the nighttime. The sun brought her mother, and the other Protectors to visit her and teach her lessons. Teach her not to want to the darkness. Teach her that the light was better.

Her mother came several times a day, to make sure Mina was eating and feeling well. After two days, Mina even began to walk around the home. It was the meeting place for The Protectors, so Mina saw much of Elizabeth, John, and Renfield. There were several others too, with names Mina was trying to remember. They all stared at her with great curiosity whenever she ventured from her room.

They whispered things about her on that first day she left her room. Then the whisperings stopped abruptly.

On the third day, Mina sat about in the common room reading one of the myriad of books that lined the shelves. A book of protection against vampires, filled with things Mina had never considered. There was a way written out in the book of how to keep a vampire away from a place of living.

That was most certainly why Count Dracula had not come for her. Because he was trying to come for her, of that she was certain. _Do not think about him_, Mina told herself again. It felt like The Protectors might read her thoughts and know she still thought upon him. That they could see her sins brandished upon her skin. For she was a sinner in their eyes, of that she was certain.

"This one is very good too," a voice drew Mina from her mind. It was Jonathan with a small smile and book in his hand. _Protections and Charms_ read the title. She took the book with an equally small grin.

"Thank you," Mina replied, genuinely grateful for some small sign of friendship. A sign that perhaps she was not a pariah. John was so changed since she'd seen him last. His face had the look of a man without sleep, and even his brown hair looked to be greying.

After a brief pause, John sat on the couch next to her armchair.

"This must be very overwhelming."

"Yes," Mina couldn't help but laugh a bit. She closed her book, turning down the top corner of the page. As her eyes moved to Jonathan, she could see his stealing a look at the small marks upon her neck. How she wished they were not there. How she wished he would not stare at her.

He looked away, "I'm sorry I could not tell you more before."

Mina shrugged, "I suppose I would not have believed you."

"No," he agreed with a slight nod. On edge, that was how he appeared. Like the couch he was sitting upon was made of nails. _Am I such a sinner that even to be near me is horrifying?_ He certainly looked like he'd rather walk upon hot coals than speak with her. Then why had he even bothered with it?

"Is something the matter, Jonathan?"

"What?" He breathed shakily. "No, no. Well, it's just that I…" Mina studied his locked jaw. She had not seen him look so tense since they were children. It seemed when he'd grown up he'd wanted nothing more than to be stiff as a board. "I feel I must apologize to you, Mina."

"Apologize to me?" Mina blinked. "Whatever for?"

"The Leader…er…your mother," Jonathan played with his hand. "Brought up to me that if perhaps I had not been so unkind to you in the last few years that you would not have…er…you wouldn't have gone to The Count-"

Mina understood, "Jonathan, you must not think that."

It made her blood boil to think it. Her mother, putting such thoughts into John's head. Of course, she and John had been meant for each other. Never explicitly, but the families had wanted it. The mothers had wanted it most of all. And now her mother was saying such things to Jonathan when Mina loved… _No one. You must love no one, Mina_.

"What happened is no fault of your own," Mina told him seriously. "The Count would have done what he did regardless." Repeating her mother's own words. It had come to Mina's mind that maybe this was a trick. Mina was so worried of her words in this house. Worried to say something wrong and have her mother think she was compromised once more. Her mother had not harmed her, but Mina knew full well what she was capable of. She did not wish to be tortured again.

_Seduced, object of his obsession_, Mina's mother had said such things to her and more. Maybe they were true, she didn't know. It felt like Mina knew nothing.

"Yes," John nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right." With his hand, he brushed back his hair. He looked so gaunt. Did he ever eat? "I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling like myself since Arthur d…"

"It's all right," Mina told him with a light smile.

"How is Lucy? I have not seen her in such a long while."

Lucy. How could they not know about Lucy? Or perhaps this was a trick? A way to test her truthfulness. But it was John, and John was never a good liar.

"I have not seen her in a while either," Mina lied. Their small talk continued until Mina's mother came into the room. John stood like a soldier at attention and then left the room with a small nod.

Mina knew what it was: another lesson. Another story of grotesque vampire history. It made Mina was to vomit to hear it all.

"How are you feeling, Mina?" Her mother asked with a brief stroke of Mina's cheek.

"I'm well, mother," Mina replied.

"Do you feel him in your mind anymore?"

Right to the point. Her mother was never one to dillydally.

"No, mother," Mina said. It hit her like a cold wind to realize it was true.

**OOO**

It was the nights that were the worst. Her mother would give her lessons after dinner and then send her off to sleep. This night's lesson was particularly discomforting. Mina's mother came and told Mina Dracula's entire history of horror; trying, once again, to drive it into Mina's head that her lover was a madman.

Some of the history Mina had known, but other tales were new to her. He had reigned over Transylvania like a monarch in a time where people feared the supernatural. It was a like a caste system in the castle, with Count Dracula always at the top of it. They would take people from the village like offerings and add them to their court. Fathers always took care to lock their beautiful daughters away. It was a horror story, full of virgin offerings and slaughtering of villagers.

Count Dracula was truly ancient, a creature of great history who existed somewhere between God and Man. _How lonely it must be to be neither god nor man_, Mina thought during one the lessons. She was sure to say that thought aloud. Her mother would think her treatments not working if Mina said such things. But it was not for love that Mina thought it, but for empathy. Her mother did not have empathy, Mina realized. Even when she was a child, her mother was never one to dote. Her mother was very focused on her cause. Mina was just a cog inside of it.

But it was a good cause, it had to be. The Nosferatu were coming nearer and nearer to England. The Protectors and their allies had been tracking them. They were flocking to him. They'd let him roam for several years, but it seems they wanted their master back. How odd they want him right now. Mina thought of the rhyme that the vampire woman had screamed in her last moments.

"Do you know anything of a prophecy?" Mina asked when her mother had finished speaking. They were in the common room, alone save for a crackling fire and an old teapot. Her mother looked startled at the outburst. Mina rarely spoke at all.

Her mother sipped her tea, "The Nosferatu make up all sorts of things to amuse themselves, dear. They were quite upset when their master left them all for dead."

"But it was a very specific one," Mina pressed. "Something I heard that I think may-"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry yourself with, dear," Her mother said with a flick of her wrist. "We're trying to move your mind away from such things. How are you feeling?"

"I am well," Mina said, and it was true. Though she wished her mother would not be so secretive, Mina found everything quite comfortable in the house. She longed to leave, but Mina knew that would not be a possibility with her mother here. If Mina left, she could become _seduced_ again.

_There has to be a way out. The others leave all the time, but I never see the door open_._ I must be keen and try to find the way._ But there were always eyes upon her. Never a moment to herself, save when she was alone in her room. If she ventured out, then her mother would know and she would…

"Good," her mother smiled. "And your mind?"

"I am not thinking of _him_, mother," Mina said. It was half true. At night she could think of him. At night she would fantasize. "And when I do it is only in shame."

_Liar_, her inner voice whispered.

How she wished he'd come to her. Mina would imagine him appearing at her window every night but he never did. And Mina was instructed to keep far away from her window at night. She knew her mother to have Protectors watching to make sure Mina obeyed orders. It was for her own good. Mina was far better off without Alexander. He was poisoning her blood. Poisoning her very soul. Her mother was saving her from damnation, for the wife of a vampire certainly could not see heaven. The slave of a vampire would never be welcomed by God.

"I know it is difficult, Mina, but you need to be here with us. Here with your own kind, on the side of the light until you are fully ready to fight the dark." She touched her hand to Mina's leg. Every touch by this woman still felt so strange.

"I know, mother," Mina replied, setting down her tea cup.

Her mother sighed, "It is getting late, dear. You best get to bed."

Mina could not see a clock, but she knew it was not that late. Her mother would simply say such things when she no longer wished to speak to Mina_. It must be exhausting, speaking to the daughter you have not seen in years._ In fact, her mother never wanted to hear about Mina. She did not seem keen on getting to know the daughter she was so desperate to protect.

Why was she desperate to protect her? It was certainly no fit of motherly affection, for she had left Mina so easily all those years before. Was is a matter of pride? No, though prideful her mother was, Mina was certain that was not the reason. How she wished she could have something to write out her thoughts, but she knew her mother or one of the Protectors would find it and report it.

No, the only place she was free to think her own thoughts was in the darkness of her bedroom. In the light of the moon, Mina could feel however she wanted. Mina could remember how much she loved Alexander. Sometimes she'd remember so much that it would make her cry quietly into her pillow. These tears she did not despise so much, for they were a reminder of her sanity. She did love him and he was real. And he was not a monster. Or maybe he was, but he never was to her. She loved him, and no amount of transfusions would stop it. The love was dangerous, but Mina had always known that. And things were tricky now, but it did not negate the truth of her love.

It was not all brooding upon her impossible love. Mina felt ridiculous to so for too long, so her mind would turn to other pursuits. Mina could not help but think about how concerned her mother had become about Mina's virtue. Odd it was for her to be so worried about it. It was a thing parents worried about to be sure, but it felt an extreme worry. Why then? Was this all a war for Mina's soul, or was it something else?

But alone in her room, Mina's mind would constantly turn to her dark desires. Those feelings her mother was telling her that she must repress. Those longings that were never meant to be fulfilled. And why? Why were humans not allowed to experience all their sense fully? Why must Mina hide from these pleasures of the flesh? Why were they immoral when they felt so lovely? It seemed so strange to her…

At night, Mina longed for Alexander to come back to her.

Mina would lie in her room and dream and wait for the unfeeling sun to rise.

**OOO**

It was the seventh day and Mina had become very accustomed to her prison. She desperately wanted to go outside and be free of the stuffy indoor air, but such a thing was forbidden. They made it sound like Count Dracula would pounce upon her like some wild beast the moment she opened the door. _Do not think of him_, Mina told herself as she ate her breakfast. Over the past three days, some of the other had begun speaking with her. Jonathan was always there with his kind smile and worried face. Elizabeth came when she could.

There was some sort of hidden exit from the house, Mina had come to believe. The house had but one door, but people would come and go so freely. Except for Mina, that was. Yes, there were many secrets in this house, but how to leave was the greatest. If she found it she could get out and she could go back to…_DO NOT THINK OF HIM. _It might show upon her face if she thought of him. Mina was always so terrible at hiding her feelings.

"There's more of them!" Renfield announced his presence by slamming a newspaper onto the table. **THE HAMPSTEAD HORROR!** It said in bold black writing. "When are we going to stop sitting around here and take the fight to them?"

Mina's mother was not there. Renfield would have never said such a thing with Mina's mother there. It was shocking to her to hear him speak thus, but the others look unsurprised

"Ronald…" Elizabeth grumbled under her breath.

Renfield continued, "We've already lost the best chance we had at subduing him because the leader decided to become sentimental-"

"Ronald," Elizabeth hissed, but was ignored again.

"-Holed up in her like rats while they're out there raising their army-"

"RONALD!" Elizabeth yelled this time, her eyes glancing towards Mina. Yes, of course. Mina was not to be trusted with such things. Mina was not to be trusted with anything.

He sighed, "Good morning, Miss Van Helsing."

"Good morning, Mr. Renfield," Mina sipped her tea.

**OOO**

Later in the afternoon, Mina found the newspaper still in wait upon the dining table. Curiosity over taking her, she picked up the _Whitby Gazette_, with the oddest feeling of excitement and shame inside her stomach. Certainly she should not be seen reading such things. Mina should not read it. It would upset her. Make her think about him…

Mina grabbed the paper.

"The neighborhood of Hampstead is just at present exercised with a series of events which seem to run on lines parallel to those of what was known to the writers of headlines as 'The Kensington Horror,' or 'The Stabbing Woman,' or 'The Woman in Black.' During the past two or three days several cases have occurred of young children straying from home. In all these cases the children were too young to give any properly intelligible account of themselves, but the consensus of their excuses is that they had been with the "red haired lady." It has always been late in the evening when they have been missed, and on two occasions the children have not been found until early in the following morning

We have just received intelligence that another child, missed last night, was only discovered late this the morning under a furze bush at the Shooter's Hill side of Hampstead Heath, which is perhaps, less frequented than the other parts. It has the same tiny wound in the throat as has been noticed in other cases. It was terribly weak, and looked quite emaciated. It too, when partially restored, had the common story to tell of being lured away by the red haired lady."

Lucy, Mina's mind shot to the fact of it. She'd hardly though about Lucy in the past few days. If the Protectors find out, they are going to kill her. _My best friend._

_A vampire. A demon. She is no longer Lucy at all. This thing is harming children._

But… Mina thought upon her Alexander. Or, The Count, that is. He certainly was not a monster. He had been, but he was better now. Perhaps they could teach Lucy the same. Maybe all hope was not lost.

Mina sat down the paper and looked upon the room. No one had seen her, which was good. The article had triggered her feelings once more. Mina must not show such feelings. But it was true still, her Alexander had never been a monster to her. He always was so gentle and so kind, not a manipulative master of evil. Maybe they could be changed, just as humans are.

He could not be a monster.

**OOO**

A man left the house.

Alexander did not believe it at first, for no one had left the house for days. He'd wondering how they were sustaining themselves, or if that had some entrance he did not know. But no secret hideaways were found whilst he waited for his Mina, and there was but one door to the home. Alexander had been waiting, planning for such a moment. He needed one of them, a man on the inside to get to his Mina. And this man had just volunteered for the position.

So Alexander followed the man. From what he saw, the man seemed to fit Mina's depictions of Ronald Renfield. Alexander had only glimpsed him before in passing, but assumed this to be the man now. He did look an awful lot like a rat. Mina had described him as such on many occasions. The man had the pointed face of one, and hair so thin that it looked to be a rat's tail at the nape of his think neck. All things about him with thin and spindly, as though he could squeeze himself into any space.

Into the woods Alexander stalked him, but to where Renfield was heading Alexander did not know. He had, in the past, been able to tune into human's thoughts, but the power was dwindling now with his lack of blood.

"I know you are there, demon," the rat man said in a squeaking voice. _Ah, so they mean to trap me_, he realized. Something in him smiled at the thought. The slaughter at the cottage had reignited the beast inside of him. His bloodlust was growing, and not for want of feeding. To exert his power was a drug itself, and one he had forgotten how much he enjoyed. Alexander stepped out into the clear view of the moonlight. The lanky man turned, his eyes filled with fear at the sight on him. Renfiled clutched a crucifix. _I see your books have not prepared you well enough._

Alexander smirked, "I do hope I have not frightened you." There was another one of those Protectors behind him. Alexander could smell his heart pounding blood in the air. Frightened out of his wits was the other one.

"Now, Jonathan!" Renfield barked, but Alexander was already ready. He threw up his hand, stopping the unseen Jonathan in his tracks. For a moment, he aimed to kill Jonathan. Alexander had forgotten how much he dearly loved killing. But Jonathan…no, Jonathan was one Mina would care about. It he harmed Jonathan, Mina would be not be pleased. With a flick of his wrist, Jonathan fell to the ground like a board. He'd not awaken till the ordeal was over, his memory of it all wiped away.

"Did you really think that would work, Renfield?" Alexander stalked nearer to the man, whose fingers tensed upon the crucifix. His fingers gripped it like a lifeline, but his eyes could not hide his terror. Yes, Alexander was quite terrifying to behold; he had forgotten how much so. The terror was feeding him, sating his hunger if for but a moment.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything," Count Dracula countered, only but to scare the quivering man. With a raise of his brow he made Renfield break the crucifix in half of his own accord. Renfield whimpered, and Dracula could feel fire rising beneath his flesh.

The mouse cried, "She is ours now, your little harlot. She has renounced you."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

With a swat of Dracula's hand, Renfield was locked to the ground. It was so much fun to toy with prey. For a member of a group that claimed to know all about The Supernatural, he seemed oddly surprised by this. _Have these people really no idea of my power, or were they just conceited enough to think themselves above it?_

"What are you going to do?" The rat squeaked out. "Kill me?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do."

Renfield's eyes grew in horror for one final time before Alexander snapped the rat man's spine with but a turn of his hand. Oh, how Alexander loved this power. His dark little friend that had not visited it such a long time. He loved to know he could do this. Unstoppable. Immortal. All powerful. It had been far too long since he had given in. It was arousing, this power. The more wonderful aphrodisiac.

He had remembered how to do this. A way to enslave a human without a blood bond. Equally powerful and less respectful. To be a familiar was a respected thing, what he was making Renfield was not. Renfield would exist a world between human and vampire. A world where he would stay alive but nothing would satisfy him. Food nor blood would fill his hunger. He'd live out his days a desperate creature until he was turned or killed. Alexander preferred the latter, but for now he needed Renfield's aid.

The man was crying out in desperate agony, but found his body unable to collapse. Dracula kept his standing, pulling him up like a marionette. Yes, intoxicating was the power. Dracula had forgotten how wonderful it was to be king of the vampires. A demon on Earth.

"Did you honestly think you could keep her away from me without consequence?" Dracula spoke in a voice he had not used for decades. Renfield's whimpering with naught but the sound of wind to him. "You and your Protectors will know soon what it is to cross my path. I who commanded nations, slaughtered regimes, and built armies, hundreds of years before any of you were born." With a twist of his hand, Dracula made Renfield cry out again. His screams were the sweetest music. A tune he had not heard in years, but remembered all the words. "They will be punished for what they have done, but first, you will be my companion and my helper.

"You are my creature now."

"I…a..m…your…creature now," Renfield choked out the words he fought against. The fight would end soon, it always did. Everyone succumbed to the power.

Dracula paced around him, "You shall come to my call."

"I shall come to your call…m…master."

He lifted his chin, "You will aid me in reaching my Mina, and you will aid me in taking her from that place."

"Yes, master." Renfield said, the fight fading from his eyes. His skin becoming slightly paler. The moonlight hitting it in new and wonderful ways.

"And when I have her, you shall kill them all."

The air grew colder at the words. The final deed in his plan. With them dead, he and Mina would be safe. With The Protectors gone, the threat to his Mina would be released. And with Renfield to do it, Dracula would have no blood upon his hands, and no one to challenge him.

"Death unto them," Renfield replied, a wild look in his face. The power was taking over. The bloodlust Dracula felt rising inside of his new creature. A creature to do his bidding. Mina was as good as in his arms again.

"Do exactly as I instruct, and I shall release you from this state. Disobey me, and you will suffer such consequences as you have never known."

Renfield's eyes looked red, "As you will, master."

"Forget all of this until I have need of you again."

With that Dracula faded back into the mist, his maddening hunger sated for a while by the intoxicating drink of power. He smiled.


	24. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"John, wake up," said some far away voice as something else poked into his shoulder. He was having the most bizarre dream. Mina was in it, which was odd. He never dreamed of Mina. But she was there now, and she looked so beautiful. Her gown was beautiful and as blue as the sky. He chased her outside into the darkness. There was some kind of thick, white mist in the distance. Jonathan did not wish to run into it, but Mina seemed not to notice it at all. How could she not notice it? It seemed all consuming this mist. Mina ran off into it. The noises were so horrible…

"John!"

He was awake, the vision stripped from his mind. The most shocking was the fact that he was lying upon the ground. Where was he? Why was he outside? Jonathan tried to remember what had happened. He did not even remember going to sleep. He remembered dinner, and talking with Mina, and then…nothing.

Renfield helped him up, "You were sleep walking."

"Sleep walking?" John repeated, brushing the dried grass from his clothing. Odd, he was not even in his night shirt. No, he was wearing his clothes from earlier in the day. Had he put them back on? Had he never changed out of them? There was no memory, only darkness. And Renfield wore his day clothes as well. Renfield, though, was an odd man. John wouldn't be surprised if he never slept at all. He certainly looked like he did not. His pointed face seemed greyer than usual, though perhaps that was just the moon upon his skin.

"You're going to get us both killed," Renfield scolded. He began to walk and John jolted to keep up with him. "He's still out here waiting for her."

"He cannot come near the house," Jonathan said. Renfield was keeping a very brisk pace through the chilly night air. How Jonathan wished he'd thought to grab a coat for his sleep excursion. "She had the grounds blessed so he could not come near them, that is what you told me."

Renfield glowered, "We're off the grounds. Only the ground have been protected. A vampire or one of his minions could not step about the grounds without enduring much, much pain." Jonathan nodded to this, slightly afraid to say much more. Renfield looked agitated, much more than usual. What had happened earlier? Yes, Renfield had been mad about Mina. Mad that they were keeping her there instead of using her a sort of inside woman. He wanted to take the fight to them so… There was something else, and John knew it. Something missing in his mind. Why could he remember nothing?

He was pulled from his thoughts when Renfield suddenly howled out in pain.

"What? What is wrong?" Jonathan asked, turning towards the man. His face was tortured, twisting a way of unspeakable pain. They were so close to the house now, and John could feel something foul in the air. The Count was near. John was not sure why he felt it so keenly now.

"My ankle," Renfield said in a voice that sounded unlike his own. "I've stepped on it wrong. I'm fine." Then, like nothing was amiss, he stood up straight and continued on his way. No even a limp, but a terrible grimace upon the man's face. They were close enough to the house to be on the sacred soil now. They were under its protection. Renfield was in the front door in a moment, John trailing behind him. There was nothing wrong with Renfield's ankle that John could see. Everything felt very peculiar.

"Do you remember anything from before I was sleep walking, Renfield?" John asked as the warm air of the house hit them. The wonderful smell of a crackling fire slowly burning down.

Renfield would not look at him, "I heard a door open and someone go down the stairs. I thought it was Mina, but it was you. You would not stop no matter what I yelled at you, until you fell upon the grass." He pulled off the gloves and scarf he had been wearing. Odd preparation for a man who had so suddenly ran after him. _You're being paranoid, John_. "Now you best be getting back to your bed. And I'd lock the door if I were you."

Jonathan would take the advice. Something felt very odd in the air.

**OOO**

Maybe he had forgotten about her. _Don't think that. He has not forgotten about_ _you_. Mina did not know which thought made her feel worse.

Day…ten now, and things were almost always the same. Expect for maybe Renfield. Mina thought perhaps she was just being paranoid, but something was off with that man. Well, something was _always_ off with that man, but it felt even more unbalanced now. His eyes would linger upon her in ways that made her stomach turn. It was not a lustful gaze, in fact Mina could not name the look at all. All she knew was it made her quite discomforted to see it.

And there were the strange things he said under his breath. Things that seemed only meant for her and only disturbed her. Just little things, like at breakfast two days ago. They'd all been sitting there, and he'd looked like he was going to be sick. In fact, Renfield continuously looked like he was going to be sick. Like everything he sat upon was made of hot coals.

Mina had asked him to pass the salt.

"Of course, mistress," he'd replied in some very odd voice. It had sent chills down her spine to hear it, and visions of the bodies in the cottage.

"_What did you just call me_?" Mina breathed, gaining her looks from the other Protectors.

Renfield scoffed, his voice returned. "Here's the salt, Miss Van Helsing."

Yes, of course. Mina was hearing things. Her mind not her own. He had not called her mistress, not like Lucy had before. "You are his mistress, and so you are ours." _Don't think about him_, Mina told herself her mantra. Her heart was racing in her chest, pounding in her ears. No, she must save her thoughts for the nighttime. Her thoughts were safe in the darkness.

Then it happened again. A strange little slip in his voice that made Mina think he knew _something_. Or maybe it was a trick. The Protectors were ones for elaborate plans of deception. No, no, Mina knew it in her bones that something was off with Renfield. Something, perhaps, orchestrated by Count Dracula_. He is coming for me,_ the idea filled her with some strange light and then instant dread.

They had been reading about _The Hampstead Horror_ one night. One of their members, Martha, had shivered at the article. A child had been found dead this time, drained of all blood. From what Mina noted, none of The Protectors knew the vampire to be Lucy. But this Martha had been very affected by the article. She had a young son herself, a boy named Alfred, whom she was keeping under lock and key in light of the killings.

"It frightens me so," Martha had said, taking a sip of her tea. Mina nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Does it _frighten_ you, Miss Van Hesling?" Renfield had asked in a voice that sounded so familiar. A voice that sounded like Alexander's, not Renfield's. _Are you frightened of me?_ Alexander had so often asked her. No one else seemed so moved by it_. I imagined it_, Mina told herself_. I'm grasping at straws. Alexander has forgotten me. I was nothing but a source of blood to him. He has moved on he has…_

_He is coming for you, Mina. He loves you still._

Mina thought of their night together once again. She hated how much she thought upon it.

But they were all looking to her now. What are they expecting? _Do they think I'll rip myself out of my clothes and hail Satan in front of them?_

Mina shivered, "It's awful to think of the fate of those poor children."

"They are monsters," replied John, who seemed very moved by Mina's display. He took her hand in a way that made her feel warm and melancholy all at once. It was easy to lie to the others, but harder with Jonathan. John, who believed her whole heartedly. John, so desperately trying to make amends that he treated her with the sincerest of kindness. Mina only even felt truly wicked when John was involved. She did not like to hurt him.

Renfield acknowledged the hand hold with another look that seemed all too familiar. Mina felt her stomach turn. She was mad, surely. It was just Renfield behaving oddly. She was thinking of Alexander too much and it poisoned her thoughts. That was all of it.

Until it wasn't. Until things were too eerie for Mina to ignore. She'd known Count Dracula would come for her, though she had not known how he would do such a thing. He had somehow possessed Renfield, Mina had come to believe. For on the eleventh day he revealed himself in a way that could not be ignored. Until it crawled under her skin and ate away at her mind.

They'd met in the hallway after Mina had been sent to bed. Renfield kept looking worse and worse. He was gaunt, and he looked as though he had not slept in a week. The constant look of pain pressed upon his brow. If Mina saw him walking through the town, she'd certainly think him mad. Yes, this was the face of a man insane.

"Excuse me, Mr. Renfield," Mina said, down casting her eyes to move past the crazy man. If she looked at him, he may want to speak with her. And speaking with Renfield was always horrifying. He just stared at her always, his strange dead gaze making her feel sick to her stomach. Even during her lessons he just stared, as though he knew she was lying. As though he could see her very soul.

"A beautiful night isn't it, Miss Van Helsing," Renfield said in that voice that sounded so like Alexander. Which, of course, was impossible. It was ridiculous, but he seemed to have her Alexander's accent. _He's mocking you_. _Run to your room, Mina_, she told herself. _Run to your room and lock the door._

She swallowed, "Yes, I suppose so." Her skin tingled beneath her trappings. She should not be in this hallway. Mina should be tucked away in her room. If they thought she was doing something odd, they'd give her another transfusion. Mina did not want to have another transfusion.

"Though I prefer the morning," she replied, in case this was some sort of trial. In case it was just some sort of trick.

"Tomorrow night, Mina," Renfield said so quietly she thought she had imagined it. Mina turned to him, her blue eyes wide.

Mina felt her balance waiver, "What did you say?"

"Tomorrow night: the master returns for his mistress tomorrow night."

Mina could not speak, the words running dry in her mouth. She had not been mad at all! Alexander was coming for her and somehow using Renfield to it. There were some questionable morals involved, she was sure, but Mina hardly cared. Alexander, her Alexander back in her arms again. But then the other feeling rang in: the dread that followed all good feelings. Maybe it was a trick; a trap to see how Mina would react. A trap to show that she was not changed at all. A way to expose her true nature. Renfield had always hated her, she was sure. Maybe this was a trick. A horrible, nasty…

Then Renfield's face changed, looking at Mina as though she were very mad indeed.

He blinked, "You look ill, Miss Van Helsing. I suggest you return to your bed."

**OOO**

John saw Mina in the hallway and his heart stopped. Mina was not meant to be out of her room at this hour. It was past midnight by now, and the house's protections did not work so well at night. Was Mina under some sort of spell? Had The Count lured her from her bedroom? She certainly looked a phantom in her white nightgown and carrying a small candle.

She saw him, "I'm just going down to the library to get my book." Mina's dry voice seemed to know his thoughts. "I'm not under any mind control, John. I assure you I am completely sane." It took him a minute to realize she'd meant that to be funny.

"Yes," he breathed, seeing her lips upturn in the light of the candle. "Sorry. I just did not expect to see you awake so late."

"I could not sleep," Mina explained. She brushed past him on her way to the stairs and he turned to follow her. The Leader would want him to watch Mina, especially since she was out of her room. Mina did not seem to mind it. "I'd grown bored of staring out the window."

Her candle lit the way down the wood lined stairs, into the hallway and down it to the small library. She lit a lamp, sending a night warm light throughout the space. Mina did frequent the library. She had always liked to read, that he had remembered. Now, she devoured their books on their history and methods. Her father certainly had not been as researched and Mina had taken it all in voraciously. Perhaps now she saw just exactly what kind of monster that Count was.

John found his mind wandering, as it often did, to what exactly the nature of Mina and The Count's relationship had been. Rarely did she speak on it, and when it was he was not privy to the information. Were they lovers? Of course, it was none of John's business to know but he so wished to know it. Renfield certainly believed they had been. But Renfield had been acting so strangely of late that John wasn't sure if he should believe anything he said. Not that he did too much in the first place.

"Do you know if my mother has any medical books?"

"Medical books?" John asked, pulled from his own thoughts.

Mina nodded, "I feel so out of practice, I would very much like to-"

"No," John said suddenly. Mina stared at him queerly. "I mean, no, your mother has no medical books. Besides-"

"Besides?" Mina pressed when he would not finish his words.

He relented, "Your mother would not want you reading that."

"Why ever not?"

"It might…" Mina raised an expectant brow. "It might make you think of _him_."

"Oh, for God's sake," Mina sighed. He had not seen her take such a tone in the whole time she'd been here. No, Mina had very much followed whatever was asked of her. Never did she complain or toss her head back and groan. Now, Mina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, giving a glimpse of a Mina he had not seen in a long time.

Mina breathed, "Does she think that…" And then she studied him, as if deciding to trust him or not. John was not offended: he looked at most of The Protectors that way. "Does she think that thoughts and feelings can be lit on and off like a candle? I cannot control when I think of him! I cannot help when I think of flowers or Italy or Shakespeare either! Thoughts just come of their own accord! It's not as if I'll look at a medical book and go running back to Carfax with open arms!"

John did not respond.

"I know everyone thinks I am some daft little tarte, but I am not," Mina's voice quivered. "I had a plan. I am not an idiot."

He was not sure what to say. Had Mina not changed at all? If that were the case, how did John feel about it? He should be mad, yes? She was lying if that was the case. But Mina did seem changed, at least in her feelings towards the supernatural. And he wished she would not yell. She may wake up the others and then John would be in trouble for letting Mina out of bed.

But John decided there was nothing malicious about Mina. It was late and she was upset. It was quite all right. His father always told him that women can get upset over nothing. She had a point too, he supposed. Their ways of clearing Mina's mind were certainly not the best. Keeping her away from The Count was the best method. With the bond severed and the distance kept, Mina should no longer be feeling his influence.

So if Mina _was_ thinking of it, and it was _not_ of his influence, did she have actual feelings for the creature? Feelings that were not ones put upon her by him?

"I apologize," Mina said blandly. "I know she only means to help me. I know you do as well. I just get so worked up being kept in here for so long." She knew what John was about to say. "I know it is for my safety." John did not speak, "Anyway, I found my book." She held up a copy that said _Compulsion: The Vampire and Mind Control_. "Thank you for walking with me, John. I'm going back to bed."

Jonathan Harker watched Mina Murray walk away from him and up the stairs. He elected to stay in the library. Suddenly, he was not very tired.


	25. The Master Returns

**Graphic content warning. But happy graphic content, yay!**

**Love the reads and review!**

**OOO**

Alexander Dracula looked horrific.

Truly the picture of nightmares, he presumed. He stalked about Carfax with nothing for company but his own hunger. There was no other way to get to Mina than through Renfield, and Renfield had made it clear that it _had_ to be this night. The Leader was gone for the night, and would not know that Mina was gone until the next morning. By that time, Alexander and Mina would be long gone. He'd booked passage for them already. The Count and Countess Dracula. The shipmates would take kinder to them if they were married. And maybe they would be, should Mina want that.

The enchantments Mina's mother had set were rather intensive. Some sort of priest or shaman had blessed the ground in a way he hadn't even known to be possible. It seemed this Leader knew many things that Alexander did not, and he hated her for it. He hated her for keeping his Mina from him and making her impossible to retrieve.

But Renfield knew a way to undo it. There were tunnels under the house, the door shrouded in powers that kept vampires away. Renfield would open it that night and let him across the grounds. Underneath the Earth, the enchantments could not harm him. The Leader had been sloppy in her protections, Renfield said. She'd been conceited, over confident in her abilities. There were cracks in it.

Alexander would climb to her window, while Renfield distracted the man assigned to keep watch over it. Then Mina would let Alexander in. She would, wouldn't she?

He could not afford to believe that she would not.

She'd flee with him, and they'd return to Carfax, then cross the sea to his home. They would not dare to follow them to Transylvania. He had been gone a long time, but not long enough for the Transylvanians to forget his influence. Yes, in Transylvania they would be safe. For no one would dare challenge the King of the vampire in his own kingdom.

**OOO**

_Tonight_, that's what Renfield had said. Tonight Alexander was coming. Though, of course, it could all be a ruse. In fact, Mina was highly certain that was the case. She had convinced herself of it. For if Alexander was coming for her, wouldn't he have come already? He'd already left her here for nearly a fortnight. So maybe they had been right. Maybe she was naught but a source of blood…just an object of obsession…

_Mina, do not think that_, said a voice in her brain that sounded so much like Alexander that she wondered if he had reached her mind somehow. It was right, the voice. The ground was enchanted, he would come for her as soon as he was able. Yes, she must hold fast to that belief else she be left here forever. Then her hope grew again when her mother told her she was leaving for the night. Her heart leapt at the news. It made sense now, why Alexander would come tonight. Yes, he would come tonight and free her!

"There's a vampire just a few miles away, and I cannot let him roam free," her mother said seriously. "No doubt The Count will try something while I am away, Mina." Her mother gripped Mina's face. "But you are strong now, Mina. I know you will not let him in."

"Of course not, mother," Mina lied, though it pained her to do. Not a lot, but still it did.

Her mother kissed her, "I'll be back in the morning. Remember to lock your door. And stay away from your window."

**OOO**

They weren't going to leave Mina completely alone.

The Leader had grown to trust her daughter, but not enough to have her alone in the house. Mina still longed for the outside, and the outside meant Dracula. Maybe she would not go to him of her own accord, but the moment she was outside of their protection she would be his again. Jonathan was honored to be one of the few left to watch her. It was him, Renfield, and Elizabeth all chosen for the task. The Leader had tracked the third vampire from the cottage and found he was in the nearby village. She would mount her attack that night.

Renfield was usually upset when he was left behind for such missions. He used to always be allowed to go with her when they hunted, but now Mina was being groomed for that position. _Mina is the most important thing now_, The Leader had said, much to Renfield's distaste. _You need to protect her while I am gone. You know that he will try to come for her_. But Renfield did not at all seem that bothered by it. He'd agreed to stay behind without much complaining at all. It only added to the growing strangeness of the man.

But John was happy to have time with Mina. She seemed to enjoy his company more than any of the others, which gave him this little warm ball inside of his stomach. He was not sure why he had been so terrified of her for all these years. He'd constantly tried to belittle her, as though it was going to make it easier to talk to her. Mina had hated him, he'd come to believe, but seemed not to hate him now. Which was good, because he certainly did not hate her either. Not even a little bit.

The future he'd talked about with Renfield in the carriage felt less impossible now. Mina did seem to like him a great deal. Maybe a happy ending could be true. He could work with her cousin Jack and provided a good home for them. Mina could even work at the asylum too if she wished, he knew that she was practiced in medicine. They would have children together, and maybe even enough money to afford a nanny so Mina could continue to work if she wished it. Though, of course, she'd be such a wonderful mother.

Mina could never have such a life with a vampire. No, it was not possible. A life of sin, a life of darkness. With no possibility of life or children…

John just had to make Mina see that she could be happy with him. He was certainly happy with her. Happier than he'd ever been around The Protectors.

They'd talked late into the night, sitting by the fire in the library. Renfield and Elizabeth had already retired to their rooms, but John and Mina sat talking and laughing for hours. Reminiscing about their past and telling amusing stories of childhood. Him, Lucy, Arthur, and Mina skating on the frozen lake and swimming in the summer. Mina's father reading them dark fairy tales from the east while sitting on the library floor. Mina so lit up when she talked about her father.

"He let me apprentice with him," Mina marveled, the fire twinkling in her blue eyes. "What sort of person does that?"

Then she laughed like a bell, its tone withering out towards the end. She stared across the room, towards a person he could not see. It took a moment, but John realized whom her thoughts had turned to. Something like a fire poker burned a hole right through his ribs. Why did she continue to think upon The Count? Mina knew what he was, what he had done to her. Why was she not happy here? Why did she not…

"What sort of things did you do as a doctor to a vampire?"

Mina blinked in surprise. Count Dracula was a topic avoided at all costs. Not something to be spoken about around the impressionable Mina. He shouldn't have said anything; he had cast a dark shadow over her beautiful light eyes. Her small body tensed up ever so slightly at the mention, as though the hairs on her body had risen.

"We would bring him blood father had siphoned from the hospital," Mina said plainly. With a click of her lips she noted his shocked look. "Not enough to be noticed. And it kept him from killing people, so father figured that the ends justified the means."

"Of course," John replied. Something in her face strained, and he though she wasn't going to talk on it anymore. She'd change the subject, or excuse herself to bed. But Mina said nothing, just stared off in some focused thought. He continued.

"What else?"

"Well," Mina breathed. "We would take samples of his blood for father to run tests on. Of course father stopped doing that towards the end… Anyway, then we attempted to teach him British culture. To civilize him." Mina finally looked at John once more, "I know, it sounds stupid-"

"It doesn't sound stupid," John tried a small smile.

Mina didn't reciprocate. "Yes, well… That was about all. But the real reason father sent me was so that Alex…The Count had someone to talk to. I'd been quite miffed about it when father told me that, but I see the benefits now. When they aren't around humans, vampires become very animalistic. They become the monsters written about in these books. But when he was with me…or when a vampire is near humans they…" Her voice was quivering. Oh God, why had he made her talk about this? She was going to cry. "Perhaps that's why I was so easily drawn in. He seemed so very human that I doubted he was anything but."

He thought she would stop but she kept speaking. John had never felt so helpless in his life.

"And, I know, he drank my blood. And I know I let him do that. And that's not a human thing at all, but it didn't feel as such, John. I know everyone here thinks I am so stupid girl who let a vampire seduce her, but no one understands what it was like. It was not a vampire who led me astray, but a man. A very kind man…"

John kept staring, unsure of what to say to her. He wished he were better with his words. Mina was always so good with her words. Her words had made him want to cry too, or perhaps it was just because she was now doing so herself. Stupid man, making her talk about it. But not stupid for the reasons The Leader thought. The Leader thought if Mina talked about The Count that she'd run back to him in a moment. John was stupid because he made Mina hurt. Talking about the Count Dracula _hurt_ her, and he'd poured salt into the wound.

But Mina spoke before he could.

"I am…I am so sorry I just said all that," Mina sniffed. She patted her eyes, straightening her skirt and standing up in a very methodic order. "That was completely out of line for me to say to you, and I apologize. I should not have…"

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it," John said, his voice sounding far too high. He'd bolted up like a rocket at her words. "I should not have pried. It was rude."

"No," Mina told him, softening a bit. "No, you are kind, John. You must believe me when I say that." Then, like it was a dream, Mina reached and touched his face with her gloved hand. Maybe she _did_ care about him like he cared about her.

Her hand dropped, "We both must be getting to bed now. It had grown very late."

**OOO**

He was near.

Mina was not sure how she was so keenly aware of the fact, but she knew it like she knew her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. She knew it as one knows their own name. Alexander was on the grounds, but how she did not know. She looked to her reflection in the boudoir mirror. Out of her gown she was, now in her white night dress and robe. Her hair was done back in its usual nighttime braid. Mina was not sure why she was so conscious of what she looked like. Alexander would certainly not care. Not when he came to her and…

Renfield has been right, Alexander _was_ here. The Master, coming for his mistress. _Alexander is coming for me_, her heart raced like a hummingbird. It frightened her, though she was not sure why. Would Alexander be upset with her for going with The Protectors? Would he hate her for it? _He does not hate you. He would not come for you if he hated you._

_Coming for me. Coming for me._

There was a knock at her door. Surely, he had not come parading in down the hallway. With great trepidation, Mina went to her door and opened it fully.

Her heart fell: it was John.

John! God good, she'd forgotten all about John in her nervousness. Dear John, sweet boy, looking at her with such awe. The nightdress was not an overly modest one, and she suddenly felt very naked. She wanted to yell at him to go away, but found she could not do it. God, Mina was a terrible person. They had spoken so kindly just moments ago in the library. Had John actually developed feelings for her? Real feelings, not ideas of them?

_Whoever he thinks he cares for does not exist. That sweet, passive Mina I've been playing is not real._

Was she not? Certainly, it was an aspect of Mina. A small part of the whole. But not the whole. John has not seen the other side of them. The non-perfect, non-moral, non-God fearing side. If he saw that he would hate it. _John would hate me for it_. Thinking about John hating her twisted at her insides. She should not care if he hated her. Mina had always hated him. It should not pain her now to lie. It should not hurt her to betray.

"T-there's a terrible storm coming," John's face turned red. "I just thought I'd tell you to make sure your shutters were closed."

"Yes, thank you," Mina breathed. Suddenly, the hairs stood up upon the back of her neck. Alexander was near, very near, and he certainly wouldn't want John there as a witness. And he was starved. He'd already done some sort of mind control to Renfield, there was no idea of what he'd do to get Jonathan away.

"You look pale, Mina, are you all right?" John persisted. _Go away!_ Mina wanted to yell. She had to get him away. Get him away in a way that would not be suspicious. If she said she needed to sleep and slammed the door, he'd wonder what she was up to. She needed him to go away. _Yes, get out of here John!_

"My book!" Mina exclaimed. John looked at her as though she'd gone completely mad. "Yes, my book! I've left it in the library." She took his hand, "Would you be so kind as to fetch if for me?"

"Y-yes, of course," John stammered, his eyes looking to their hands. _Let him have his moment of fantasy, for you shall rip it from his grasps in but a moment._ She let go of him, suddenly feeling very ill.

"Thank you, so much," Mina repeated. Her heart was so loud she thought he could hear it. She should've told him something else that would keep him away for longer. For no doubt he'd be back quite soon...

Suddenly, Mina forgot all about John. The whole room seemed to be cast in some eerie blue haze that felt to sing to her. Alexander was very close now. It tingled like heat upon her skin, his nearness. Whispers began to fill her mind. Whispers that didn't make any sense. How could she still sense him if the bond was gone? How could her mind still call out to him if they hadn't a connection? Why could she sense him like a change in the atmosphere? Like an oncoming storm.

Mina shut her bedroom door and slid the lock over.

The lighting flashed behind her, and Mina turned to see Alexander at her window. Some cynical part of her wondered if he'd done that on purpose for some dramatic flair. He could influence weather, she was certain. Her father had said powerful vampires could do such things, and he was the most powerful of them all. Everything inside of her screamed out to him as he stared at her, but Mina found herself unable to speak. To speak was to let him in, and Mina was not certain if she wished to do so.

Frozen to her spot she felt, but not by any sort of compulsion. His powers were not in use upon her, for she had felt such a thing and this was not it. But his power over her was great, deny it all she did. Hide from it though she tried. Mina was his, and he was hers.

"I invite you in, Alexander," she said to the phantom at her window and he complied.

Moving too fast for a human, Alexander was near her in but a moment, his hand raised beside him. For some reason, she thought he might harm her til his hand moved to brush her cheek. How she wanted him. Something inside of her wanted to tear away her night dress and bare herself to him. The truth of her thoughts made the blood rise in her cheeks. This darkness inside of her was not something so easily cured, it seemed. It burned on like the fires of the sweetest hell.

Mina collapsed into his arms, tucking her face into his chest. She had missed him, Mina could not deny it. Yes she had missed his embrace and his presence. Her dark fantasizes were not enough to sate her, for she needed him near. His hand rested in her hair, pulling her in nearer to him. How she needed him. How the craving inside of her grew with him near. She did not know by what miracle he had appeared and frankly she did not care.

"How are you, my darling? Have they harmed you?"

Mina shook her head 'no', for her throat had run dry. His hand trailed her body and she thought she might die from the wanting. Her insides felt heavy, sinking down into the ground.

"They hid you away from me, Mina."

His voice deep and smooth as the waters of Whitby bay. _Seductive_, that was a word her mother had used to describe vampires. Her voice had said it as though it were a terrible thing, but she was wrong. It was a wonderful thing, other than he was taking far too long to have her. Mina melted like ice to his heated touch. She felt herself becoming water, slipping through the hard walls of her mind. The dark feelings of night were alive and not wanting to be ignored. So much for the morning. Damn the morning.

"They are very careful with me," Mina spoke, the words coming easier than she thought they would. It was the easiest words had come since she'd arrived at the house. They were one, her and Alexander. One mind and one body. No distance could stop it.

He moved nearer to her again. The feelings played along her skin like drops of water. Her fantasizes had been but little precursors to his presence. Here in the night she would be his. Her mother's plan had not worked. Mina could not be rid of Alexander. How could they rid someone of their very soul?

"Why did you go with them?"

"I was frightened," Mina admitted, as his fingers trailed along her breast and to her waist. _Take me_, she thought. He probably could sense her plea, but he did not acknowledge it.

"Of me?"

He moved closer again. His cheek upon her own. God, she was stupid to think she could fight this. Ridiculous to listen to her mother. If this was darkness and sin then Mina craved it. Mina loved it. It was insatiable her thirst for him. His face was changed, more sunken and grey. Her hand cupped his cheek, brushing along his face of pallor. A monstrous face, Mina had seen such depictions in her mother's books. Meant to allure prey and frighten enemies. Mina supposed she was the former.

She breathed, "No." But that was not true. They both knew it. "I don't know.

"My mother wanted to lock you out. To starve away the bond," Mina began to speak in facts, her only proven defense against feeling. And Alexander was giving her so many feelings when he stood as close as he did. She should not be holding his face like that. This was going against everything she was trying to become. Their night together seemed like naught but a dream, something that couldn't not have been real. A fortnight, nearly. Had Mina truly evaded Alexander for so long?

"And so many things have happened. My mother is alive. Lucy has gone absolutely mental, though The Protectors still don't know about her...," Mina continued. It was working, her listing of information. Like the counting of sheep, it cleared away the lust that crowded her mind. _Blood freely given is much more satisfying_, her mother had said. _Though your seduction had taken a long time, it was certainly worth it in the creature's mind._ But he had not seduced Mina, had he? Not really. She had agreed to it all. Never was she forced. Never did she feel any seduction, save the night of their first kiss.

Kiss...oh she wanted to kiss him. He wanted her, she could tell from the look in his eyes. It was only of late that she'd begun to notice it. In her blindness, Mina had never paid attention to his gazes. She never dreamed someone could be in love with her or want to make love to her... How wonderful it was to be arousing-

_Stop_, Mina told herself. She tried to think of what her mother had been teaching her. Her mind tried to remember how good the transfusions had made her felt. But it could not be true. Nothing felt better than having Alexander near. Except, of course, having him ever closer.

"What did you do to Renfield?" She asked instead of letting his lips touch her own. They were so close to touching her own. His warm breath near her face.

Alexander was still so near to her, confusing her, clouding her. He moved his hands to her waist, bringing her even nearer, though she did not think it possible. Mina wanted to remove her robe. It would fall so easily from her shoulders. Her skin wanted to be covered by his shadow in the moonlight. She wanted him to kiss her. _Focus, Van Helsing_. But even her inner voice was not committed.

"It does not matter what I did to that desperate, little man." His lips too close to her ear. Everything too close. Everything looked red. "Mina, we haven't much time."

There was something changed in him. _He has not fed in a fortnight. You remember how he became in the time before when he was starved. _Mina saw it now. The seductive creature of the night her mother had warmed her of. There was something inherently more powerful about him now, like he was a king. A ruler above all and Mina was his subject. The way his eyes were staring at her filled her with mad desire. His power was alluring. She was not sure where such a strange aura had come from. Perhaps it was in the absence of him for so long. Mina was his in that moment. For he was too powerful for it to be any other way.

It excited her, set her skin on fire. He was hers as well.

_How did you get in?_ She wanted to ask him. _How is it possible that you are here? Is this even real?_ He was an angel come to her, not a demon at all. Her all powerful angel of darkness. Whatever thoughts she'd had before in the past few weeks were not true. Not a monster. And the pleasures he had made her feel could not be sinful. They could not be. Could the flesh and the spirit not merge as one? Need they be separate? Couldn't Mina have Alexander and keep her soul? Or at least give it to him without it becoming tainted.

His fingers trailed her neck. "My marks have faded."

"They've given me blood transfusions," Mina explained. The words felt stupid. Why did everything he said drip with sensuality while Mina could barely speak at all?

He was going to place new marks she knew. She knew as he trailed his fingers around her neck like an artist trails a brush. She felt her skin tingle at his light touch. He was going to have her, and she was going to let him. How she had wanted him. How she had craved him. The heat was too much. Mina needed him. Perhaps words were not the best way for her to explain it.

Mina undid her robe and let the white gossamer fall from her shoulders. She felt like a deer in the gaze of the hunter. Perhaps running was the wiser solution, but being caught seemed oh so much sweeter. His mouth turned into a small smirk as he brushed her bare shoulders. They heaved from her breathing. He pulled the ribbon from her braid and undid it all too slowly. Her heart thumped so loudly that it had to be audible.

The teaching about the morals of morning were lost. Damn the morning. Damn the sunlight. Mina wanted darkness and moonlight for all her days if Alexander came with it. Her soul could not exist without him near. She was stupid to think otherwise. With her right hand, Mina ran her hands through his dark hair. His face was so sunken in that his eyes and cheeks looked nearly black.

"I have so missed you, my Mina," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. She felt ecstasy all through her blood. "You are still frightened of me?"

Mina's hands moved to the front laces of her bodice. One pull and she'd be undone in front of him. It excited her. She did, and the bodice collapsed open revealing her breasts.

"I am not," Mina replied.

His thumbs brushed over her breasts, sending the strangest shivers all through her body. Roughly, he wrapped Mina in his arms and kissed her with deep hunger. Mina felt she would float away in the air for the joy of it. How wrong she was to think she could evade him. Stupid to think she did not want him just as wildly as he wanted her.

In a moment of passion they were upon the bed, her neck laid bare for him to taste her. The bite was something she had missed far more than she imagined she would. Excitement grew in her as he bared his fangs. They tore into her flesh, Mina crying out in pleasure. Her arms stuck up in shock before settling back around him. He was starved, she could tell. Mina had a moment when she realized that this one bite had counteracted a fortnight of her mother's work. She smiled at the thought. His hands were upon her as he fed, touching her like he had before. It was odd and sudden and wonderful and Mina wanted more of it. She wanted to fly from this place, off with him into the night. Alexander was her angel, and she was his. Not a monster at all.

He pulled back, her crimson blood upon his face. Mina kissed him again, not caring about the mess of it. Not caring for taboos or shame or any such nonsense. For it was nonsense, all of it. Perhaps she was a hedonist. Perhaps she did not care.

Alexander sat up on top of her, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. With a swipe of his hand, he opened a vein in his chest. It took her but a moment to realize she was intended to drink from it. Different from the times before, but lost in her lusty haze Mina did not care. She sat up under his straddle, drinking from the open wound. His hand pressed into her hair, holding her there in his embrace, making strange and wonderful sounds...

Until the door shot open with a loud crack, and three others appeared in their mist. Renfield, Elizabeth, and John. John looking at her like she was a…_Oh God_.

"Out demon!" Elizabeth bellowed, in a voice so horrified that it did not even sound human. Alexander hissed like a feral animal before standing and leaving Mina alone upon the bed, blood smeared upon her face. Shame overtook her like, smothering her until all the air was out of her body. The blood upon her face was sticky and disgustingly warm. They had seen her in such a state. All she could see was John's face. Looking at her like she was a…like she was a…

_What have I done? Oh God, what have I done?_

"Sleep!" Count Dracula commanded Mina from somewhere far away. Though she did not wish to, Mina complied.  
**OOO**  
Mina awoke what felt like seconds later to a much too bright room. Where was she? She was certainly not still with The Protectors. Had Alexander not come to free her? Why was his voice so distant in her brain? Her eyes opened, she looked to see the transfusion machine next to her. Her heart racing, Mina yanked the needle from her arm, the blood flowing from her forearms freely. She placed her thumb upon it, hoping to stop it quickly.

Someone rushed to her side in a moment. Jonathan, how long had he been by her side? All night or...

_Why has Alexander left me?_ Mina though immediately. Her mind called out for him and she caught a whisper of his presence. _**They managed to cast me out, Mina, I could not touch you. **_**You**_** must come to **_**me**_**, Mina. Come to **_**me**_**...  
**_**OOO**  
Jonathan had seen them first.

The door was closed when he returned to her room. He had not thought much of it. Perhaps she was changing her gown, or maybe had gone to sleep. Yes, all logical reasons for the door to be shut now. Until he heard a voice. A voice that most certainly was not Mina's. It was a male voice, low and heavy, speaking in a way that John could not make out the words. _It's him_, John knew it must be so, though his logical mind told him that was very impossible. The ground was protected from his kind. So unless he figured out some kind of spell to get him inside, there was no way he could've been in there. _In her room, John! Stop being such an idiot! He's alone with her in her room! Alone with your Mina._

He had to be certain though, before he ran off to the others. Elizabeth and Renfield were not ones for false warnings. _You know it's him_. No, no maybe he was imagining things. Perhaps John had simply gone mad. Because there was no way The Count had gotten inside. It was not possible.

John peered through the key hole. Yes, it was him! And far more monstrous than before. John had glimpsed him for but a moment many weeks ago and had not imagined a face of such horror. How could Mina stand to be in the same room as him and not feel ill? He looked to her, thinking he'd see some expression of revulsion but he did not. Her eyes were alight with some sort of wonder. Mina is not frightened of him, he realized. This Count had to be using some sort of glamour over her. Some kind of power that clouded her judgement. Yes, certainly. Mina would not of her own accord be in her room with this man. His face was sunken in, his bones far too prominent. His eyes, red eyes, seemed to gaze at Mina from black pits.

_Get the others!_ A voice screamed in his head. For some reason, he could not look away. Such majesty this man seemed to have. It was impossible to remove his gaze from him. Monstrous, he supposed, but oddly alluring. John watched as The Count took Mina's hand and placed a kiss upon it. _Go, get the others, you idiot!_ John wanted to rush in himself but he would surely be killed.

John remembered the book he was clutching in his hand. Mina had sent him away, John realized. Mina had _wanted_ him gone. She _knew_ Dracula was coming to her.

He watched in shock as Mina undid her bodice. Undid it of her own accord and want. The monster reached toward and touched her breasts while Mina smiled. John felt as though he'd been stabbed in the stomach. Mina and the vampire kissed, filling John's chest with the burn of a branding iron. He could tell they were accustomed to knowing each other in such a way. Such loathing and disgust as he'd never know filled him to the brim. No, not disgust...rage. Complete and utter rage. How dare they mock him thus? How dare this man just appear and so easily take Mina and...

John ran for the others.

"He's here!" John yelled at the twins in the library. Elizabeth and Renfield stared at him like he'd spit fire from his mouth. How dare they look at him like that? The monster was under their roof! "Count Dracula, the monster! He's here! He's in her room!"

"Impossible," breathed Renfield. "John, surely you are just tired..."

"Grab my bag, Ronald," Elizabeth barked and Renfield complied immediately. "We go at once!"

John was pulled out from his memory by Mina yanking the transfusion tube out of her arm for the umpteenth time.

"Mina, you mustn't do that," Jonathan said, as he'd said every time, slouching into the chair beside her bedside. There was something alluring about her startling blue eyes. That look of innocence that persisted no matter how she behaved. Jonathan had watched her drink blood from the devil and still Mina looked the picture of naivety and grace. He's watched her give into lust and she still looked as virtuous as an angel.

For the past two hours she'd tossed and turned like a thing possessed. It had taken forever to get the needle into her arm. It had taken just as long for her to shut her eyes and rest.

It turned his brain sideways to look at her now. Lying, she had been lying always. Her and that vampire scheming with each other the whole time. The Leader had insisted that Mina had been seduced, some product of glamour but John did not believe a word of it. The Leader had not seen what John had just seen. How Mina had given herself to that thing. It made him want revenge though he did not know why.

The most disgusting part was how the whole scene _excited_ him. When they'd burst upon the room to see Mina drinking the blood from that creature, John had felt the strangest stirrings inside of him. Stirrings he certainly should not have get at such a display. And the way the monster had turned to look at them. Especially his look to John. Like a challenge, almost. Like he knew exactly what John was thinking. He knew exactly what John was feeling and he was mocking him for it. The creature urged him to embrace it. Embrace such darkness as Mina had done. The scene, gothic as it was, looked far more pleasurable than anything Jonathan had ever felt in his pathetically dull life.

How easily her body had lined against The Count. They were lovers, they had to be. She'd shown no shame until they were caught. Mina had been perfectly content to drink blood from the open cut in that man's chest. Mina had bared herself to him and not shied away from his touch. Innocent Mina, with her large blue eyes and beautiful gold hair had allowed that man to-

God, what was he thinking? She had been drinking that creature's _blood_! He'd held her against his chest with some disgusting look of pleasure. Mina had let that man _touch_ her. How could Jonathan be thinking that the whole was anything other than horrifying? How could he think that this picture that refused to leave his mind was anything less than revolting? Jonathan's own brain was being poisoned by that devil it seemed. Yes, he was becoming as compromised as Mina, thinking those carnal things were somehow acceptable. Thinking these longing were anything less than temptations by Satan.

But he must not think on that now. Now, Mina was his patient. Renfield had put her under John's guidance because he had medical training. Renfield and Elizabeth went out to find the beast. Jonathan was certain he could take care of Mina. First, it had been easing her out of her coma. Well, to be frank, first was closing her bodice again. Her chest had proved far too distracting for him, though he tried desperately for it not to be. He must preserve her modesty, though the point seemed mute to him.

However, Renfield seemed to believe the act had been the work of compulsion and glamour. Some sort of spell had been put over Mina to make her do that. _That's why he was holding her, forcing her there. The monster. _Had he not seen what John saw? The act he'd watched certainly looked consensual. Mina's body had- _Shut up!_

He began his medical dealings, to distract from his obviously diseased mind. With a cool wash cloth, he'd washed the blood from her mouth and neck. The bite marks did not erase as easily as the blood they'd called forth. They stayed there, like a brand upon her skin. Like a mark of ownership. Mina's was The Count's; it was written upon her skin. Of course he'd never say that to the leader. _The Leader will be so displeased…_ Even after what they'd seen, even after what The Count had said, the leader believed they could still save Mina.

Jonathan wondered if Mina even wanted saving.

"I don't want that," Mina said with the voice of a child. The blood poured from her arm and she pressed her palm against it. With a heavy sigh, John picked up the tubing.

"We must cleanse your blood, Mina," Jonathan said as he'd said to her many times in the past hours.

Mina shook her head, "I do not wish to be cleansed. I've had enough. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Mina..." His eyes trailed to the marks on her neck, which she attempted to cover with her hair. "I am only trying to help you."

Something in her face shifted. The hardness of it fading for but a moment. He had not seen her look such in a very long time indeed. He wondered if it was just a lie again, as everything else seemed to be. Not a lie she was purposefully telling, but a lie he'd believed nonetheless. A lie that Mina cared for him more than one cares for a casual friend.

"I know," she responded, down casting her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her hand moved from the mark in her arm. The bleeding had stopped.

"You knew he was coming," John said quietly after a pause. "It's why you sent me out. You knew." He looked at her, "Did you call for him?"

Mina shook her head, "No. I do not know why he appeared."

"He came for _you_, Mina."

"I know that," she hissed in response. "But I do not know _how_ he appeared, I just...I just knew he was near. And I was afraid that if you stayed, he would harm you, because I knew he would want to be alone with me..."

Mina brushed her arms up and down, like the idle movements of a child. She looked a child now, sitting up in the bed with her hair undone. His mind kept flashing back to what he'd seen. He was a sick man to feel anything but revulsion towards it, but a lying man if he said that was all he felt.

"What happened?" Mina's large eyes pressed into his, and he must've flushed. "After he put me to sleep, I mean. I remember the first part." With the words she turned her gaze from him so he could not see her thoughts. For perhaps she thought upon the memories fondly.

John took a deep breath. He should not say a word. Elizabeth said not to say a word. In fact, she'd told him not to speak to Mina at all, but it seemed he'd already broken that rule. To tell her what had happened would be wrong. It might turn her to him... _She'd already his_, John told himself. _Stop denying it. Remember what he'd said._ Yes, John was certain he'd remember that for the rest of his life. A powerful God within their midst. Unstoppable, was what John though as he spoke. A terrible paranoia gripped him.

"John," Mina touched his arm. "Please tell me. I feel I must know."

"He..." John began without even thinking. Her beautiful blue eyes urged him on. Oh, Mina could not be evil. It was impossible for her to be so.

"Elizabeth tried to subdue him, but he knocked her cross from her hands before she could speak a prayer. Then we were all locked to our spots, it seemed. I could not move, he held us in some sway. Then he called is fools for thinking we could keep you away from him."

Jonathan did not like to say it. He had believed The Count. John had believed every word of it. It was hard not to when he stood in front of them like some vengeful God. An impossible foe.

"He said you were blood of his blood and...flesh of his flesh." John knew what he'd meant by that. They all knew, though John tried to deny it. Why did Mina want that monster? Well, John supposed he understood the allure. It allured him as well, the darkness. The deep wanting that you are not meant to act upon. Yes, John could understand Mina giving into such temptations, but how could she _love_ him? Love seemed too pure an emotion for such a creature.

"He told us that you would return to him, for you were one with him and cannot be separated. He made it very clear that he thinks of you as his. He said you would come to him and very soon."

Jonathan looked to Mina for some sort of reply. The girl said nothing, instead finding some threads on the quilt to pick at absentmindedly. She was going to go with him, and somehow he knew it. Of course, of course she would go with him. Their treatments were futile. Blood transfusions could heal the body but not heal the mind.

"How did you cast him out?" Mina asked to the quilt and not him.

John's voce was dry, "Elizabeth revoked his invitation."

"You can do that?"

"Yes," John pressed. "And you invited him in, didn't you, Mina?" He studied her, "Mina, do you mean to escape from here?"

"What?" Her voice sounded surprised. "Of course not, John. That monster was spouting nonsense to confuse you." And still she would not look at him.

John sighed, "Mina, do not lie to me."

Mina turned to him, "I am not lying."

"You've been lying since you came here, haven't you?"

"Jonathan don't be-"

"I am not being ridiculous!" He practically yelled. Mina's eyes turned to the door. Someone was here, no doubt. Come to yell at John for being so reckless. He was not mad. John was not insane. It has upset him to see Mina with that man as it would upset any person to see such a thing! John was not crazy.

Mina's eyes had only fear in them as she gazed upon him. _Fear and shame_, he thought, but such an idea felt ridiculous. Mina had not looked shamed when he'd spied upon them. She had no shame upon her when he saw her suck the blood from the vampire's breast.

"Why did you let that _thing_ in here?"

"I did not-"

"Yes, you did, Mina!" John told her fervently. Her eyes grew wider in surprise but he would not be moved by them. Not her beautiful eyes that lied to him. Everything was lies with her. She cared little for him, very little. All Mina cared about was that monster. All Mina cared for was laughing at John, as she always had.

"I saw you!"

Her chest heaved, "What?"

"I _saw_ you, Mina," John pressed, setting down the tubing. "I came back with your book and heard a voice. I looked through the keyhole and I saw you with him."

Mina blinked, "I don't know what you're-"

John laughed dryly, "Yes, you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you let him in, Mina. I saw you let him kiss your hand. You let him…you let him _touch_ you, Mina-"

"Oh, God!" Mina cried out, placing her hands upon her face. Suddenly, sobs poured from her in a most violent manner. And maybe John was wrong. Maybe Mina _had_ been seduced by this creature. Maybe he was wrong to chastise her and it had not been her fault. Vampires were very powerful. Masters of mind melding. Yes, he could've manipulated her and now John was attacking her for it. Yes, stupid man. Hard hearted creature.

"M-Mina," John's heart melted for a moment. For whose heart did not melt at the sight of a crying woman?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should not have attacked you...I...I just..." _Don't tell her, don't say it you idiot. _"It made me feel so enraged to see you with that man. Creature. Demon. I...I just...felt so helpless watching him touch...you...I..." John reached for Mina, who'd collapsed into herself. Her knees tucked to her chest like a child, tucking her head away. He could hear her sobs and once again felt that incredible helplessness. His hand rested upon her shoulder which she abruptly shook off.

"I'm sorry, Mina," John responded, feeling like crying himself. Mina sniffed, pulling her head away. Her hands, long spindly fingers, patted her hair, smoothing back the long blonde waves. John would like to run his fingers through her hair. He'd like to hold her hair and kiss her and press her near to him...he thought again of her face pressed against the vampire's chest, suckling the blood that ran from it. He thought of the way the monster had looked at him. The monster had known.

"Forgive me for being a stupid, jealous idiot."

She shifted, "It's all right." Mina nodded, sniffling once again. She ran her hands on her neck, and they rested for a moment on the marks. "I shall be fine soon. I just...don't like to think about what happened. About what I did."

"Mina, he compelled you," John said, wanting to touch her again but thinking better of it. "They're manipulative creatures. They play with your mind. Make you want...terrible things." He thought of his own dark desires as she ran her hands through that beautiful hair.

"Terrible," Mina quivered. "Yes. You're right. Terrible."

Mina seemed not too certain about the word. He remembered how she'd smiled when the demon touched her. How she'd looked at him when he stood in front of her. _He manipulated her, John. You said so yourself. Look at her, so weak and feeble. How dare you attack such a woman? How dare you rip the wings from the most beautiful of butterflies? _

"I'm so frightened, John," Mina's voice seemed set to break his heart. "I feel so frightened all the time." She shook her head, and he saw tears forming once more. Her lip she bit to fight them away. "And I despise it. I despise that I feel this way. I hate feeling so terrified of absolutely everything. I hate it."

"Shh," John said as a small sob emitted from the broken woman. Mina, dear Mina. Mina whom he'd shared his first dance with when they were but fourteen. Mina who'd swam with him in the lakes in the summer and ice skated with him in the winter time. Mina whom he'd cast aside when he'd gone to school. He'd been such a pig headed fool. Such a complete arse to her for so many years. The leader was right: if he hadn't behaved so abominably, Mina might be his. Mina might be his wife already and none of this would be happening. They'd be living in a nice little cottage somewhere with a warm fire. They might have a child. She might love him

John was quite certain Mina would never love him. But it would not stop him from trying.

He brushed her hair, "Mina, you're safe now. You're safe here. We won't let anything hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you. I...I..." Still he could not say it. It didn't matter, he supposed, as she let him run his hands through her hair. Poor Mina. Dear Mina. Forced into such terrible torments. Her mind was diseased, and blood transfusions could not cure it. Mina needed safety and love. Mina needed a home. John could give her that, if she wanted. He'd give her anything if she wanted it.

"John?" Mina said quietly.

His heart leapt, "Yes, Mina?"

"I'm very sorry," she said simply.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"Whatever happens now," Mina insisted. "I need you to know that I am very sorry for it."

Jonathan did not have time to meditate on that comment, for something very heavy struck him on the head. The world turned black around Mina's tear filled eyes.


	26. The Escape

**I lied earlier.**

**Behold: The longest chapter of all time!**

**OOO**

"Renfield!" Mina gasped, unable to do much else. It was like he manifested from nowhere, and suddenly was behind John with a large leather book in his hands and a look of upmost rage in his eyes. His wild face turned to Mina, passed the sunken man in the chair. Oh dear John, he looked so awful. Poor man, his mind gone wild. The things he'd said… Mina brought her mind to the matter at hand.

"Mina, you must come with me!" Renfield tossed the book aside and shot out his hand. "We haven't much time!"

"I-" She stammered, though she took his hand despite it. With a powerful pull, Mina was out of the bed and into the hallway. Her breath seemed to leave her very body. The draft was cold against her tear stained face as she followed Renfield down the stairs and into the library. Mina felt half asleep, drunken as Renfield led her on the way. She was so tired. Mina had never been this tired before. Her blood level was down, that she could tell. And she had not had much time to take any of Alexander's. If this movement kept up, Mina felt she would keel over.

Renfield moved a bookcase, "Here."

The bookcase! Mina had sat in this library for weeks and never dreamed that the elusive door was behind the bookcase. But something still rang in her mind. That little paranoia that had appeared after the ordeal in the cottage. This could still be a ruse. An elaborate ruse to keep Mina here forever. Mina had thought she could manage that until Alexander came back to her. Now Mina wanted nothing but him. Nothing but Alexander forever and forever. So fickle about it Mina had felt before, but now her heart was set. And if this was a lie she felt she'd kill them all those who had fooled her.

"You must go, now!" Renfield urged, nearly pushing her through the black doorway.

"How can I be sure?" Mina bellowed, on the verge of tears once more. "What if you are lying to me?"

"MINA, I AM NOT LYING TO YOU!" The voice amplified with Alexander's voice in her head. Not a ruse. It was real. It was real and Mina was to be freed!

"Now, go!" Urged Renfield once more. Mina took the words and plunged into the darkness. It was a dank cellar, with stairs leading to the bottom. Panic set in, for she could not see anything at all. And last time she was in darkness terrible, terrible things had happened. _You must be strong, Mina_, she told herself. _Like Theseus in the maze. Hold your hand against the wall and you shall find your way out._ Mina ran her hand along the wet stone wall and began to run as fast as she was able. Her vision would swirl out, sending yellow spots into her eyes but she did not care. Alexander was near. Mina could feel him again.

Mina ran full speed into another set of stairs, tripping over them before straightening herself up again and mounting them like a great peak. Yes, almost there! She could see the light of the moon through the hatch above. She opened it, rain pouring upon her viciously. Mina did not care. It was the cleanest thing she'd felt in weeks. Rain, thunder, lighting, and air. Mina was free! She had done it! Free at last and… Alexander. Mina could see him standing but paces away at the cusp of the mist. She smiled like a giggly school girl as the rain soaked into every bit of her. His hand was out, his white shirt drenched from the down pour.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, her arms locking behind her back. She was pulled, back behind the protective line of the enchantments. _No_, Mina whimpered like a dog. It couldn't be a trick. It could not be for he was there. Mina saw a great rage growing in Alexander's face.

"Mina, you must get back inside!"

John, it was John. John, and Alexander looked ready to tear the head from John's body. _**Wait, don't hurt him**_, Mina thought to Alexander, hoping he would hear it.

_**I will not wait long if he does not take his hands off of you**_, Alexander's voice was low and gruff, scaring even her a bit. Mina knew walking upon the grounds would hurt Alexander but he would not care now. He'd waited too long.

"John, please let me go."

Mina pleaded as she relaxed in his grasp. John breathed like a madman, for no doubt he'd run very fast to get to her. No doubt he was very dizzy from being hit over the head. Stupid boy, why could he not just let her go? _You know why_. Yes, John had grown to care for her. It ripped the heart from her body to know she'd have to break his. If she could give him hers to fix it she would, but Mina could not. Someone else already possessed her heart, and he was standing but twenty paces away.

"Mina," John's voice was so ragged. "He's compelled you. Put some sort of glamour upon you to make you come to him, but you must get back inside."

Thunder roared in the distance. It seemed this storm was just beginning, not leaving as she had previously thought. Mina could tell from John's strained voice that he did not wholly believe what he was saying. He was holding tight to his beliefs, as Mina had done herself. Afraid to give into the possibility of the unknown. And, more shockingly, the possibility that the unknown might not be so terrible.

"John, I am here of my own free will, and you know that. I'm going to leave with him whether you allow it or not, for you and I both know how powerful he is, John. I would must rather you not be hurt, but I'll allow it should it prove necessary." Mina shot back, the arrow striking true. John's grip slacked, his arms falling to his side. _Run now!_ Screamed some voice in Mina's head, but she could not ignore the sobs from behind her. Alexander's look of fury seemed to grow as she turned to face John.

His sunken eyes set upon her, "_Why_, Mina?"

_**Come to me, my Mina**_, Alexander spoke in her mind. It rung in some odd way that his voice usually didn't. It was an intoxicating sound, and she felt her feet rise to-

_**Do not compel me,**_ Mina shot back. _**I shan't be much longer**_.

_**Mina, we must not hesitate.**_

"John, listen to me now. I know I've been lying, but I never lied about caring for you. You've been a dear friend to me and I don't want you hurt. Something is wrong with my mother, John. Something in her mind. To leave me like she did and then… I don't know what she is planning, but I know it will be drastic. You cannot survive a war with vampires, John. No human can."

Mina pulled away, touching his cheek slightly. John looked at her, with eyes set to make her cry as well.

"Be careful with him, Mina," John squeaked after a long moment of silence. He sighed, his dark eyes closing. "I'll make up some sort of lie. Say he came and he took you away with him."

She trailed down his arm to his hand. "Thank you, Jonathan."

"Mina," John grasped her hand as she tried to pull away. She could sense Alexander's impatience like a hot coal in the back of her brain. "Be safe." He said, though it seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Do the same," Mina told him, letting go of this strange grip. She could still feel Jonathan's eyes boring into her as she ran off into the mist.

**OOO**

They were inside of Carfax in but a moment and Mina thought she would vomit from nausea. _**What in Hell was that?**_ Mina hissed at him, as she felt her body drop to its hands and knees. Air, she needed air. He body dry heaved, her back arching like a cat. A bag would help with the air, but Mina wasn't even thinking straight to request such a thing. She moved to sit upon the floor, her hands cupped over her mouth. _Breathe, breathe_, she instructed herself like she were her own patient.

"Like running, but much, much faster." Alexander explained, leaning back against the papered walls. He looked just as awful as he had when he'd first appeared in her room. Her air was coming back at least, and the spots she'd seen were fading all around her. Inhumanly fast once more, Alexander came to her side and knelt.

"Are you all right?"

Mina nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"Mina," he stroked the side of her face so gently. It was nice to hear her name in his voice again. "Mina, I am so sorry to do this, but I need your blood."

"What?" She asked, feeling so weak that she thought for sure she'd die if he fed from her.

"The travel weakened me, and I can't be weak if those Protectors manage to find us," Alexander explained seriously. Her logical mind understood. A perfectly reasonable request. Blood was his life force after all, and Mina had taken on that role for him. After being starved for so long, he no doubt had a very sizeable appetite. But Mina was not that large of an entrée, and it seemed most of it was gone by that point. And she just wanted to sleep now, couldn't Alexander see that? She needed to rest, not be fed upon.

"I'll give you my blood when it is finished," Alexander kept brushing her hair oh so sweetly. "More than usual. Vampire blood is curative. The amount I usually give you is enough to replace your cells, but the more I give you, the stronger you will become. You'll be as you were and better, Mina, I promise. I just need to feed." Of course how could she say no when his breath was so near her neck that it sent heat all through her body. When she could practically feel the stirrings he'd given her just a few hours ago in that lonely room.

Alexander's voice was deep, "I could even glamour you if that would help you feel more comfortable."

"No," Mina breathed back, appalled at the suggestion. "No, that won't be necessary." Her hand found its familiar spot at the base of his neck. "Do it." Alexander hardly hesitated another moment before tearing into her flesh. It felt nice, as it always did, but it weakened her more than usual to do it. She could feel her limbs growing feeble as he sucked upon her skin. The vision around her fading away.

His lips pulled back from her throat, and Mina fell back into his arms. He murmured something she did not hear, before she heard the awful sound of him biting into his wrist. The pungent, metallic taste of blood flooded her senses and Mina shot back up like a rocket. Then, in an instant, the blood tasted intoxicating good. Not sweet, not salty either. It was a flavor entirely new to Mina, something she found she had no descriptor for. Like describing a color she had never seen. It was impossible to comprehend, but Mina liked it. No, Mina _loved_ it. She clutched his arm with her small fingers, wanting more and more of it. Against his chest she lay, and she could hear him making sounds of pleasure at her feeding. It encouraged her, filling her with even more fire.

"That is enough," Alexander pulled his wrist away, the wound healing on its own. "Too much will over flood your system."

"And then what?"

"And then you'll go mad," he said, trying to button his sleeve to little avail. His shirt was drenched from the rainwater. As was Mina too, she noted. She had forgotten all about that. In fact, Mina didn't feel cold at all. Something, it must be the blood, was filling her up and making her so warm. Like the feeling of too much liquor. It bubbled up inside and spread to all the tense parts of her body. Warming her, relaxing her, it made Mina feel so wonderfully whole.

Mina breathed, "Lovely."

She checked around the room again. Yes, it was indeed Carfax. The faded wallpaper was that of Alexander's mansion, not that of The Protector's home. Her prison, Mina had escaped her prison. They'd managed to do it. She was free but… _John_, she thought of John and wanted to bang her head against the floor. Such an idiot to not realize his feelings had run deeper than she'd thought. John had grown to trust her, grown to care for her, grown to love her and she shattered him so easily. A heartless being was she.

He said he would lie. Said he'd lie and then they must flee. Yes, Alexander and Mina had to go. They had to leave Whitby. Her mother, surely, would not let her be stolen so easily. If she ever found out Mina went of her own accord... _Kill me, my mother aims to kill me._ And why? Could she not just let Mina go? She'd ignored Mina for ten years, could she not ignore her for fifty more? Just let her go and not follow her. Why had her mother suddenly become so obsessed? It was a question Mina turned over constantly in her mind, but found no answers to. There were no answers in that library. No mentions of a prophecy…

"Mina, speak to me," Alexander said, leaning in front of her face. He held it with hands, like she was something precious. Mina had not been looked at in such a way in weeks, not even by her own mother. It was oddly uncomfortable. Like he was a stranger.

"We have to leave Whitby, Alexander," Mina met his eyes. He nodded.

"I've booked us passage at first light. We will take a room at an inn in the village for tonight should they come here looking for us."

It seemed like that was all he wanted to say upon it. Mina was not quite satisfied. He'd had this all planned out. Plans, again, that Mina had not been privy too. Of course, she was being irrational. Mina had had no way of hearing his plans even if he had wished to share them. Mina just wished… She just wished she'd stop being a _piece_ in everyone's plans. A piece in her father's plans to cure a vampire, a piece in her mother's plan to end one, a piece in the nosferatu's plan to…to what? It had been the question Mina had so desperately wanted an answer to and still she did not have one. Why the obsession with _her_? Alexander surely had had many humans before, why was _she_ so important?

"To where will we travel?" Mina asked. She began to feel the weight of her saturated gown.

Alexander spoke quietly, "Transylvania."

"_Transylvania_?" Mina nearly yelled, suddenly very awake. "Alexander, do you really believe it wise to bring me _there_?"

"If your mother's findings are correct, then nearly all of my kind have evacuated my home country," Alexander countered. "My family's castle is there. We will be very safe.

"A select few of kind still occupy the castle," he continued. Mina most certainly had a dumb look of incredulousness upon her face. No doubt she looked very mad already, with wet hair and sunken face. "I still have to ability to communicate with them," Alexander explained, answering her unsaid question. "An ability not used in nearly a century. The castle is nearly empty. They will not alert the others to my coming. They are my…my trusted few."

"You put a lot of trust in people you haven't spoken to in nearly a century," Mina said, everything on her feeling like it was sinking down into the ground. Surely, this plan was completely mental, but was it any better than staying put? Of course not, Mina knew that. But _Transylvania_? The heartland of these vampires who all seemed to have such a strange fascination with her. A plan, a plan again. It seemed all Mina's life now was one ridiculous plan after another. Everyone itching to protect her like she was some precious piece of jewelry and not like a human with her own will.

Alexander's voice was ice, "No harm will befall you there, Mina. They know far better than to cross me."

Her insides sunk further. Yes, of course they would not cross him. Stupid girl, forgetting just how powerful he was. It was hard to remember when he was so soft. But she remembered. Her mind went to his slaughter at the cottage. Like they were made from paper he tore them apart. No doubt he could do more. So much more.

And this night, not two hours previous, where he had come into her room and Mina had just… Stupid, again, she told herself. They could've been gone by now. What had even come over her to make her behave as she did? Certainly, Alexander had not glamoured her? Had he? Mina felt sick and she did not even know why.

"You are soaking wet," Alexander said, like nothing else was amiss at all. "Come, you must get out of your soaked things."

Mina followed him up the stairs, feeling as though she were but a few blinks behind. The blood perhaps was making her feel strangely. Or the rise and fall of excitement through the night. Rapidly changing heart rate could affect a person very strongly, Mina had read in her father's medical books. It could be that making her feel so very odd. Or the fact that she was to get aboard a boat for several weeks after being locked in a house for a fortnight. Yes, that might be it as well.

They reached Alexander's room and Mina found a beautiful dress laid out for her already. So she was right: this plan had been in the making for a while. He'd certainly prepared for her to come to him upon this night. Mina began to wonder if the vampire in the nearby village was a ruse set by Alexander to lure her mother from the house.

"I've already packed things for our trip into the carriage," Alexander said to the light headed Mina. She was going to swoon. She needed to get out of these wet things and into the carriage and off to the inn and onto a ship… Going and going and going and going. And she would be leaving Whitby. Going a boat across the continent. What about Lucy? Was Lucy hunting those children, or was she providing them for that Thomas fellow? And he, what would he do if Alexander left? Would he follow? Would Lucy?

Mina's mother. She was going to be very mad indeed. And Elizabeth would be miffed, as would Cousin Jack. How could Mina just run away from everything? It felt far too easy a solution. And Renfield, with what Alexander had done to him, would he go completely insane? What was to become of those Protectors? What was to become of John? Mina felt as impalement in her stomach when she thought of him. The way he had _looked_ at her. She'd broken his heart. Mina had not even realized she'd been entrusted with it.

"Mina," Alexander reached a hand onto her shoulder. His voice had warmed exponentially. Yes, he could see into her mind now, how silly she was to forget it. No doubt he saw how full of scorpions it was; all biting, pinching, and nibbling away till it felt like nothing was left of it.

"I know, I must hasten," Mina replied quietly. Her wet dress pressed against her skin like soaked leaves. Her eyes felt very warm. Why on earth would she be crying? Mina pressed her hand against her face quickly, hoping he wouldn't see. But he did, of course he did.

"Mina," Alexander grasped her shoulders, but removed his hands like she was on fire. _**It is not you I am fearful of**_, Mina though, wondering if he heard her. Still, he did not hold her. "Forgive me." His voice sounded just as weak as she felt inside. Mina turned to him, finding him looking very human indeed.

"I should not have made such plans without your consent," He said, looking highly disgusted with himself. Moving nearer, Alexander brushed the hair from her face, though it was wet and utterly wild. "I am…I am selfish, Mina. I felt completely insane without you near and I thought…"

"What?" Mina asked, her wet clothes not bothering her so much anymore. Her pounding heart did not feel so volatile. "Tell me."

"I thought you would stay with them," Alexander admitted quietly. Yes, there he was. Her Alexander. Or, at least, the one she had known the longest. She did not detest the other part of him, for it was part of the whole. But this one, this gentle, soft one. This one was not a monster. The things Mina's mother had said were not true of this man. This lovely, kind man.

Mina shook her head, "Of course not." Yet, he still did not seem convinced by it. Mina took his hand in her own, though her palms were very cold. Alexander met her eyes, not seeming to mind her frigid touch.

"I love you, Alexander," Mina said with a small smile. "No amount of blood transfusions can change that." It made him smile too. "And believe me, they gave me plenty."

Mina watched him soften once again as he moved nearer to touch her face once more. She liked the small gesture. It wasn't like she did not like what they'd done earlier either…but these little warm things were nice. They were comforting. It made her think of home. Not her house, really, but of the warmth of home. Sitting in his library and talking about books. She was meant to be teaching him things, but they rarely got around to it. He'd sit for hours and listen to Mina prattle on about Shelly and Byron and never, ever looked bored.

"You are miraculous, do you know that?" He said with a small laugh. Mina smiled, and realized no one had ever called her miraculous before. Alexander sighed, "I cannot stand the thought of being parted from you again. I'm sorry I went a bit mad from it."

"I know we must leave," Mina nodded solemnly. They had to leave. There was no other choice. Mina knew that. "But I am frightened."

"I won't let anything harm you-"

"I know that," Mina covered his lips with her fingers, and felt his fangs behind his lips. It made her feel wonderfully bubbly. "That's not what scare me, er, not just that. I am not wholly frightened for myself. I fear for you, Alexander. You've told me little of what it was like in Transylvania. My mother told me some…some truly awful things."

"Mina, I will never return to how I was before," Alexander swore, taking her hands in his own. "I shall never be that monstrous, heartless being again, for you are my heart. That is why I…why I went so mad, Mina. I cannot be parted from you. You are my light and my soul and without you I feel-"

Mina kissed him, for what else was she to do when he spoke so wonderfully? And if was so lovely to kiss him again. They had kissed far too little for Mina's liking. She'd been so nervous about him for so long. All those times evading him when she could've been kissing him. Lucy had said… Lucy, what would come of Lucy when they left? But then Alexander set his hand upon her waist and Mina forgot about Lucy. But she did keenly remember that her dress was saturated.

"I have to change out of this dress," Mina said, pulling away from his lips. "We have a carriage waiting, you said."

"Yes," Alexander said, looking the slightest bit frazzled. It made her want to laugh. Perhaps it would not be so horrible to run away. Just Alexander and she together, like in a romance novel. Mina had always detested romance novels but they did not seem so horrible now.

Mina smiled, "Well then, would you help me get dressed?"

"Of…of course," Alexander stammered, and it made her want to giggle so much that a small one escaped her lips. Maybe it was his blood finally taking control, but Mina felt wonderful right now. They were going to be _safe_. Finally and forever away from here. Maybe Transylvania was not ideal, but Mina had so desired to travel. And she would not be locked inside any more. She'd be free, free with him. As he turned to the dress upon the bed, Mina turned from him, undid the laces of her nightdress and let it fall to the ground.

There was a pause, and Mina could feel his eyes upon her. It excited her, made her heart beat in a wonderfully quick way. She wondered if a pounding heart made her blood smell sweeter. She'd have to ask him that sometime. After a moment, Alexander slid her shift over her head and Mina put her arms through the loose holes of it.

"It does," Alexander said, helping her into her bodice. It took Mina a moment to realize he'd answered the question she'd thought. She could feel her face flushing from it as he pulled the laces tight. The dress was very beautiful. Different shades of blue with a nice floral pattern. Certainly finer than her usual dresses, but she supposed Alexander had the means to afford such things. With a few pins, she set back her hair figuring it useless to bother with it too much.

Mina took Alexander's hand and he led her from the bedroom. She wondered if they'd ever return to Carfax. Ever sit in the study while the fire roared beside them. A wound opened in Mina that she had not been expecting. This was the end, truly. A small part of her father had existed in Carfax as well. A small part Mina realized she had never let go of. Now, in Transylvania, there would be no part of her life. There would be no pieces of her childhood or her father. Mina would be truly starting anew. It was wonderful and terribly strange.

Mina wished she had some of her father's writings. Wished she had something that was his to bring with her. All of a sudden, Mina felt older than she'd ever felt before.

**OOO**

They arrived at the inn not long after. Mina had expressed concern about seeing people she may now. Whitby was not a large village, and people had known her father quite well. Alexander had insisted he would make it so no one in the inn knew who she was.

"You can compel that many people at once?" Mina asked, astounded.

"Yes," Alexander said like she'd asked if he knew how to walk.

Yes, of course. Mina remembered her father researching such things. Vampires had always been so magical to her when she was younger. Like these interesting fairy tales her father would tell her. Creatures of infinite life and power. Infinite everything, it seemed to her. But they had to live upon blood, the blood of humans. It had disgusted her, though a small curiosity had always set inside her. As she grew older, she would have dreams of a mysterious stranger pulling her close and setting their teeth into her neck. She'd told herself they were nightmares but knew deep down that they were not dreams of horror.

The inn was one Mina had seen many times but entered very few. She and her father had had meals together there when he had business in the village, but her time in it was very short. Alexander had said their time there now would be as such. Just until the sun would rise and they'd be off across the sea.

They entered the old inn, and Mina saw some familiar faces. Students of her father's, and parents of friends she'd had in school. Just as Alexander said, no one seemed to see Mina. No one seemed to see him either, or notice him at all. The elusive Count Dracula; certainly all of Whitby would be in a tizzy to see him. They'd be able to tell, Mina was sure. Many travelers came to stay at the inn, but Alexander had this air about him. Yes, they should be all swarming upon him like vultures.

Alexander approached the desk, "One room, please."

The man studied him. He was an older fellow, with glasses as thick as wine bottles. His eyes looked faded behind them, his white hair sticking out all over.

"Can I get a name, sir?" The old man said suspiciously. Mina felt her blood turn cold, as the old man's eyes flashed over her.

"You don't need that. We'll be here just until sunrise," Alexander's voice was strange, and it echoed inside of her mind. Compulsion. He was using compulsion upon this old man. Alexander was going to run himself ragged using such grand displays of power as he was. Mina wondered if this was how he'd been before leaving Transylvania. She wondered if he was going to become more like it if they returned.

"Yes, of course, sir," the old man's voice was quiet and dreamlike. He reached behind the desk and pulled out a silver key. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you," Alexander replied, his voice setting icicles in Mina's veins. A strange buzz was filling her eyes as Alexander reached down for the key. Grasping it and Mina's arm, the turned to the staircase tucked into the small hallway. Mina followed him up the tight space and down a hall to a room with a large 5 on the door.

The room was quite average for an inn. Mina had not traveled often, and when she did it was often with the Westenras who seemed to have a house in every important city. She'd stayed in a few inns with her father before. It looked like this one. Wooden floors and walls with a few sparse rugs. A large bed with a quilt, a window, and a desk with a candle upon it. The storm outside had begun resting, and the moon was very bright, sinking in the sky. A few hours until morning it seemed, and then onto a ship… Mina knew she should rest, but felt it to be quite impossible. She sat upon the bed.

"You should rest," Alexander said quietly.

Mina shrugged, "I am not very tired. It won't be long until sun up anyway."

It felt like there was another riff in air between them. She wished it would just go away at it would be as it had always been. He'd smile at her and fill her chest with butterflies. Or he'd say something to make her laugh. Not just this ridiculous dead space that seemed fit to suffocate her. Mina thought of peering into his mind but found the idea intrusive. Besides, she was certain she knew the cause of it: her. He was upset with her just as she thought he would be. And, of course, he was. Mina could not blame him for it either. She'd hurt him. Foolish girl, she'd hurt him. It seemed silly in a way to think she could harm such as him, but Mina knew it had been done.

"I am not upset with you, Mina," Alexander murmured, though he still would not sit next to her.

Mina peered at him, "You're very keen on hearing my thoughts."

"You're such a puzzle to me, my Mina," he responded with the smallest smile. It made her heart feel crushed again. Like how it had when she'd left John at The Protectors. Why was this happening to her? Mina had had no intention of wounding hearts, or even owning them in the first place! Inflicting wounds without knowledge of it seemed to be a knack of her's. Did Alexander not know that she still loved him? She had said as much earlier. She had chosen him! And in doing so had wounded John…and her mother. Mina wanted to sink her face into a pillow and lie there indefinitely.

"I believe I need to ask your forgiveness now," Mina told him astutely. He studied her, but did not speak. "I have hurt you. I did not mean it, but I did. I am sorry, Alexander. I was confused and…and utterly shocked at seeing my mother. It all happened so quickly and suddenly there was no escape. I never…I never meant it as a way to escape or evade you. I just felt like…like a child. An idiotic little, child…"

"No, Mina," Alexander was next to her, his hand trailing down her cheek. It was warm, his touch. It made her want to cry again. It seemed everything made Mina want to cry these days. She placed her hand upon his knee.

"I know, Mina, I know you were confused," He said, leaning nearer to her. "And I should not have used you like I did when your mother appeared."

"How was she able to reach you?" Mina asked, a questions she still pondered.

He shook his head, "I don't know, and I was frightened by it."

"_You_ were frightened?" She smiled at the thought of it. Alexander tenderly placed a kiss upon her forehead. Yes, this was good. Wonderful it was to have him being so kind again. Not as cold as he was. Did she even deserve such platitudes as she was receiving now?

"I am frightened of losing you," Alexander said plainly. "Selfish again, I know. When you left with your mother, I thought it was because of me as well. Completely illogical to think so, but I did. That, perhaps, you were changed towards me. That I had harmed you or scared you during…during our night together."

And there is was. The thing they had not mentioned but seemed to be standing with them always. Mina had seen it earlier that nigth in her mother's home, and later again at Carfax. They were lovers; a thing Mina had not mentioned to anyone. Like a secret kept with herself for this fortnight. A terrible secret. Her mother's words rung in her head. Seducer, object, lust, sin: not very kind words for what Mina and Alexander had done. Talking of it now made her face flush. Talking of it felt wrong.

"Not at all," Mina breathed. "In fact…In fact I thought of you very often. And that night."

He was looking at her too strangely. Mina could not breathe; Mina could not focus. She changed the subject.

Mina looked forward. "When mother told me such terrible things, I could not believe them."

"What did she tell you?" Alexander's voice strained as Mina, laid her head against him. His arms readily wrapped around her, making her feel so wonderfully safe. There was nothing in him to be frightened of, so why did she feel so?

"General knowledge of vampires, or _her_ general knowledge of vampires," Mina said as he continued his ministrations upon her hair. It felt so nice, she hoped it would not stop. "Not all she said was terrible. I did learn things I had not known. She was very thorough with books upon your evils. Books and notebooks written upon your powers of Satan, as she called them.

"But most of it was focused upon you. Your past, or what she wanted me to know of it. I played the idiot fool and pretended to know none of it." Alexander said nothing as she spoke, playing his hands upon her hair. The pin fell out, letting in cascade onto her shoulders. She hardly cared. There were a few hours before sun rise anyway. "But she wanted it very clear to me that I was nothing to be you, and could be little more than nothing to you. That the time spent with me was merely a seduction, for blood tastes better when it's freely given… or something like that." Mina paused, "Which you'd already told me."

"Mina, if I had merely wanted your blood, I simply would have taken it."

Mina's breath shuddered, but she was not sure why the proclamation haunted her. Of course he would have. He had powers to do such things. He could have glamoured her or compelled her into the act. Certainly, there had been many opportunities to do so. Alexander had nearly starved himself instead of taking her blood. That couldn't have all just been for show...or flavor.

"What are you thinking, my Mina?" Alexander asked calmly as her eyelids shut. He could peer into her mind. He'd certainly done it many times. Perhaps it was just a kindness, some sense of normality. And he just kept running his hand through his hair, trailing fingers upon her neck. God, why did she feel so uncomfortable? Not two hours ago in that room they had... That didn't even feel like her. It felt like a different Mina. One more confident in sexuality and one less confined. So she decided to change the subject again.

"Your powers," Mina began as she lay further into him. "Glamour and compulsion. I've seen you use them before. Just now with the inn, in the cottage, and…what you did to Renfield." Alexander's hands stopped stroking her hair. She pulled back to face him.

"I would like you to use them on me."

Alexander straightened, "I want you to use your powers on me." He just kept staring at her with wide, wonder filled eyes. Like she were a lunatic or an animal upon display.

"When I was with The Protectors," Mina continued, "they kept talking to me about your powers. Pressing to me that you had great influence over me. Saying that you were controlling me. I want to know what they feel like."

She looked at him for some sort of response. Alexander looked positively dead, as though she'd asked him to stab her in the chest. Was this that much of a problem? Was it too strange a request? Did he not wish to relinquish this knowledge? Mina wondered cynically. Perhaps he liked her not knowing what it felt like. Maybe he liked knowing he had the option to control her…

"You want me to use my powers on you?" He asked slowly.

"So I can tell the difference," Mina nodded. "I want to know what it feels like to be "under your influence" as they said." Still, he gave no answer. "For my own peace of mind, I suppose."

Alexander stood, and she thought he was going to leave. It made her angry, which felt strange inside her chest. Why would he not do it? Did he aim to compel her in the future? Had he wanted to glamour her? Had he done it before and did not wish Mina to realize it? Her mind raced with questions until finally he spoke.

"Fine," he said after a moment. Mina wondered what would happen. Was he using it right now? It didn't feel like anything. _Oh, do calm down you ridiculous girl_, Mina told herself as she watched him stand in front of her. She fixed her posture, though she was not sure why.

Alexander sighed. "I suppose compulsion will be first."

"Compulsion," Mina breathed, though the air sounded shaky. Her mind rushed to when Lucy had made her speak her thoughts without her accord, and something hit in the pit of her stomach.

He studied her, "Mina, are you certain you want to-"

"When I first met you, you told me you would help me learn about vampires," Mina pressed, not allowing him to back out now. "How will I know what it feels like if you do not do it?"

"Yes, but this is not what I meant."

"You drank my blood. Are there really any boundaries left?" Mina smiled cheekily, earing a small scoff

Then something dark came over his face. Something that made it look like he was going to be ill. Maybe he _was_ going to be ill. His eyes set upon her so sadly that she felt it herself.

"Mina, I do not like to do this to you," his voice broke.

Mina softened, "I trust you, Alexander. I know you will not hurt me."

"I am not worried I will hurt you," Alexander responded dryly. "I'm worried I will…enjoy it. The power. I have not fully indulged it in a very long time."

"Oh," was all Mina found herself able to utter. That hadn't even crossed her mind. Alexander had been gone from his powers for so long. He had not fully relished in them since leaving Transylvania. Recently, he had been using them more often, now that Mina thought of it. That display in the cottage, then with Lucy. With Mina's mother and with Renfield. Mina was about to tell Alexander that he needn't do it if he did not want when his eyes abruptly locked with her own.

"_Stand up_," Alexander requested, but Mina's body felt the demand of it. Oh, how odd this was. Whatever she had felt around him before, Mina was now certain the feeling had come from her own chest. He'd never used compulsion on her before, at least not something like this. Her need to be near him, her need to be with him had come from her own chest, her own heart. This power was malicious indeed, like he was pulling at strings upon her that she hadn't known were there. It was unconscious to her, for Mina could not stop it. Like a magnet, she was drawn to him. It was uncontrollable. It was insurmountable. It was terrifying.

He won't hurt me, Mina told herself before some dark shroud came over her brain. It reminded her of panic, how your brain knows it should not be happening but is powerless to stop it. Mina's body knew something else was controlling it, but was powerless to make it not be so.

"_Come to me_," Alexander moved back three paces from the bed.

She rose from the bed, her abdomen floating up before the rest of her. Standing, her head lulled forward. He looked so odd now, like a looming statue but something in her brain was now very aware of his inhuman personage. Something inside of her claimed him as God, but certainly not a benevolent one. _He won't hurt me. I know he will not hurt me._

As she moved to him, it felt like everything has happening at half the speed it was mean to. It was too slow, this lurking, and her legs moved without her accord. She could scream at them to stop moving but knew they would not. He was in absolute control. _I trust him. He will not hurt me_. But something inherit lay in her chemicals that saw him as a villain. Something in her very flesh reviled him as some sort of demon. A terrible power indeed was this compulsion. How the vampires had screamed when he'd used it upon them. Mina understood why now.

With outstretched arms, he welcomed Mina too him, the spell far too tempting to avoid. Like to dance he held her and soon she found that they were doing exactly that. Had she wanted to dance with him? Mina could not remember. Perhaps she had, it certainly didn't feel wrong. Dancing with him was quite nice in truth as he whirled her around the room. This bedroom that was there's. Yes, he was not bad at all. He was so very wonderful. Like a beautiful angel. He was her master. Mina soon found herself giggling. _Master, master, master, master._

He twirled her out, spinning of her own accord until the shawl was pulled off her eyes, and she realized she did not wish to be spinning. Like cool water being splashed upon her, she realized what had happened, the magnitude of his power. Alexander must've sensed her impending fear. He must've heard her pounding heart.

"Not a nice power, I'm afraid," he said quietly. "I could make someone think killing themselves would be amusing." Alexander's arm dropped, and he moved slowly nearer to her. She did not wish to, but she felt goose flesh rising upon her arms. "Or harming another. I can make them forget it ever happened as well."

He was in front of her, and noticed the hairs upon her sticking up. His finger trailed upon them, sending small shocks all around her. Alexander studied her like she was some melancholy painting. She did not wish for her heart to be pounding now, though it had been her idea to do this. Whatever the case, she was happy to know he'd never done that to him before. Mina wondered if his fears had come true. She wondered if he'd enjoyed doing that to her.

"Do you believe me now that I have never used it upon you?"

Mina nodded, as he brushed back the hair from her face. Despite her brain's comforts, she could not escape a chill that sent itself down her back. She could not escape the small fear that tiptoed upon her skin. Great and terrible were his powers and wholly both at once_. _Mina thought for a moment that Alexander was going to feed from her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it

"I'm sorry, Mina," he said, his hands dropping from her hair and falling to his side. "I do not wish to control you like that, my darling. Not ever."

Mina believed him. Compulsion was not a pretty power, as he had said before. The wise voice in her brain said she should stop there and not push him any father, but curiosity lingered. For if this was the power that was ugly, was the other one beautiful? Mina had felt licks of glamour before, but never the full force of it. She thought it was what had happened to Lucy that night at the shore. Lucy, certainly, did not seem to be pained by it. Mina realized then that Alexander had attempted to glamour her that night. She wondered.

"And glamour?" Mina asked to his solemn face. He felt very near to her right now. It made her heart pound loudly. It made her think of what that did to her blood. "I know you've done it before, but never purposefully. I don't really understand it. What does it do?"

"It's another mind control," Alexander explained coolly, like a stern ruler. She wondered if she had upset him once again. Why did she feel so strangely in his presence now? Had they not lain together? Had they not bared their souls to one another? Were their minds and hearts not already one? Mina had no reason to be feeling awkward or shy around him.

Perhaps this Alexander felt different than the one in her memory. Perhaps this Mina did too.

"Compulsion and it are much of the same, but glamour appeals more to the senses." Alexander explained, taking a few steps away from her. "There are different types, the first being the implanting of feelings or ideas, as you've felt vaguely before. It makes the victim of it feel desire. It clouds their judgement with lustful feelings, and can lead them to do desperate things. The seduction takes control, with there seeming to be no solution but to give into the desire; to listen to anything I say; to believe any proclamations I make; to do anything I want you to do."

A heaviness fell in Mina's stomach, and the reason for it was certainly no longer fear. It was odd how often fear and lust mingled inside of Mina. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he looked at her now. No longer did he look so solemn or brooding; he looked very powerful indeed. There was a light around him, else there seemed to be. Or Perhaps Mina was just insane, she certainly felt as though she was.

"The other is appearing to be what the victim wants. Glamour changes the mind, makes you think I am the person that you truly desire. _I_ do not change, but your perception does."

"Are you doing it now?" Mina asked, as he stared at her for some sort of response.

He tilted his head, "Yes." Some wave hit Mina that she was not aware of before. It was almost pleasure, but not quite. It was a warm, comforting feeling. It filled her up like a nice cup of tea. She would not let it control her, whatever it was. Mina had had her fill of being controlled.

She studied him. "You don't look any different."

Alexander's face grew into a smirk.

Mina scoffed, "Oh, shut up."

She could not hide the small smile upon her lips. Then he began to move nearer in the way he had done just a few times before. It was a stalk, slow and deliberate. Like a cat and a mouse with Mina most definitely as the latter. Like earlier in the night when he'd appeared in her bedroom. Had it been glamour then, or merely her own lust taking control? It was hard to distinguish what was magical and what was natural with these feelings she had never felt before. Mina had never understood true wanting before she meant Alexander. Mina had never felt the all-consuming power of lust.

The strange glow about him burned brightly in her eyes so that he was almost difficult to see clearly. He was a celestial being, large and out of focus in her eyes. Why did he even have such powers? That witch he'd spoke of had given them to him, but why? What sort of being was she to give such powers away? Certainly nothing of this world. Was she celestial or demonic or was she of some other world Mina did not know?

"You're worried?" Alexander asked. He had gotten better at sensing her emotions.

"Yes," she admitted, "but not about you." Alexander moved to speak again, but she spoke first. "This other type of glamour, the implanting of feelings. You've done it on me before, but what is it like if done deliberately?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, even though Mina was certain that he knew.

Mina tried to hold composure, "This other glamour. The seduction. I want you to use it on me so I know what it feels like. That was the point of this, after all."

For a moment, she thought he was not going to do. Maybe she was offending him to ask it. Perhaps she was being too pressing, too personal. Then she saw him ready himself, tilting down his head and gazing upon her. His face changed. Perplexed, Mina felt absolutely nothing. Until she suddenly felt absolutely everything. It was like a frenzy inside of her. Like she'd been lit aflame and Alexander was the only way to douse it. Mina had no idea what had taken hold but knew he would be the cure. It began with a deep heave inside her chest planting her to the ground. Then it spread all over her like hands upon her body. Mina could not breathe for the pleasure of it. She was certain her face was bright red by now. She was certain that she looked quite improper. The glamour ran along her, everywhere at once, sending out its fiery bites to her skin.

Mina bit her lip, trying very hard not to make a spectacle of herself, but her brain finding no reason not to. He was doing this to her, so he certainly _wanted_ a spectacle of it. Why did it matter anyway when it felt so good?

"O-oh." Was again all Mina could utter.

It hit her again, the frenzy. God, she needed release from whatever this demon was that had possessed her. Through her shrouded eyes, Mina could see Alexander across the room staring at her with a stupid, smug grin. _**This was meant to be informative, not for your amusement**_, Mina quipped as the power hit her a third time. _**You're enjoying this, you sadist.**_

_**I am enjoying this. **_

Abruptly, he was in front of her. He moved at the speed that made his movements seem as but a blur. His hand stroked her cheek and Mina thought she would burst out from her pounding heart. She found she could not move. Mina wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and pull him as closely as possible, but nothing on her body would move. She was under his control completely now, as his hand held her chin so lightly. Teasing her, and she despised it.

Visions flashed in her head very suddenly. All of she and him and all scenes of erotic pleasure. They were blurs, yet she could make out small moments. Things they had done and other pleasures Mina had never experienced. Whatever this glamour was, it was exceedingly potent. It was absolutely maddening. Powerless to its control, yet not caring at all. Yes, this was just as evil as compulsion, but in an entirely different way. Compulsion meant to harm you directly, but glamour was sly about it. It would ruin you from the inside out and you'd pray for it even as the life was ripped from your body.

For Mina was certain she'd not care about anything Alexander did right now. He could tear the flesh from her person and she would not mind it all that much.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Mina felt her legs against the bed and the fine perspiration upon her skin. Her cheeks, yes, her cheeks felt to be on fire. Her heart was beating so loudly that she thought he would hear it. Alexander was still so near to her, his face still looking strangely. His fangs protruded from his mouth.

"Glamour," Alexander said, brushing her face again. "Just as terrible as compulsion in its own way. Plays on what you already want. Clouds the line between what you truly desire and what I am compelling you to." He stepped back, "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Mina was surprised to find herself able to speak. Standing up properly, she patted down her skirts as though that would help her regain herself, "I asked you to do it."

"I don't like harming you."

Mina smiled bashfully, "It didn't hurt."

"I don't like controlling you," he said seriously and Mina lost her smile. Something passed over his face. Perhaps a memory from earlier in his life. "I did it so often when I was in Transylvania. The men thought they could protect their wives and daughters if they covered the doors and windows in garlic. But most of the women did not wish to be protected. I was a forbidden desire. A taboo, of sorts. They would not fight me when I came to them." He glanced up, "When you are and I together, I want it to be of your own accord, not of glamour."

Mina wondered if she should speak. She was not entirely certain what to say to such a thing. And there was also the wanting that still beat deep inside of her. It was not glamour, for it was not so potent as all that. It was warm, radiating from her and not from him. It was a light, not a darkness like the glamour. He wasn't looking at her now, his eyes cast upon the ground. Mina moved close to him and kissed him tenderly.

He pulled away, "Mina-"

She kissed him again, deeper this time, moving her body closer to his own_**. I want you, Alexander.**_ Mina told him as she put a hand behind his neck. He did not stop kissing her this time, so maybe he'd given up on his defenses. The answer was clear when they were upon the bed very suddenly, his kisses trailing to her neck. Mina gasped, not wanting to find any reason to stop. She was sick of feeling scared and awkward and ashamed. Now, Mina would feel none of that nonsense. At least for now. The glamour had set lose the feelings she'd been railing in. They'd peered their head out earlier that night but were in full form now. Mina wanted Alexander, of that she was certain. Desperately she wanted him. Wanted to repeat the night they'd had over and over again.

In what felt a moment she was out of the beautiful blue dress, the idea crossing her mind that he had most certainly ripped it in the process. Mina decided she did not care, as he removed her shift and she lay bare in front of him. Oh this was not terrifying, not terrifying in the slightest. Yes, lust was indeed a very odd feeling. It came upon at the strangest of times and seized with all the might it possessed. For it was nearing sunrise now, and Mina did not care at all. She was safe, finally. Safe with her Alexander. In his arms now, she felt very safe indeed.

The lay next to each other in the small bed when it was over, her arm draped across his chest. He had not fed as he'd had the first time they'd made love. It was nice without it as well, Mina noted to herself. Yes, very nice. She rested against him now, feeling the warmth like that of lying near a fire. It was still dark, the faint light on the sun at the very bottom of the rooftops. Mina would ignore, hoping Alexander would do the same. Finally, everything was perfect.

"How are you feeling, my Mina?" he said. She felt the rise and fall of his chest underneath her palm.

She kissed him, "Very well." Her palm pressed to the other side of his pillow holding her up over him. "Though I am not very excited to be upon a boat for several weeks."

"Let's make a stop then," Alexander suggested with a smile. "Paris?"

"Paris?" Mina asked with a slight laugh. He ran a hand through his hair before she fell onto her own pillow. "And why should we be stopping in Paris, Alexander?

"Paris is beautiful this time of year," Alexander turned nearer to her. He took her arm in his hand as she giggled; he trailed kisses up to her collar bone. "It was one of my favorite places I traveled." He kissed upon her neck, and she could feel the scrape of his fangs. "You would fit well in the city of lights." Mina sighed blissfully, drawing her hand to his hair.

"How romantic," Mina mused at his idea. Maybe it was just a simple nothing, but she hardly cared. It was a wonderful idea. She had always wanted to see Paris. In truth, Mina had always wanted to see the world, and now she would be traveling far across it. Then, one day, they could return to England. For maybe Mina's mother would end this ridiculous obsession and Mina could be free. She could return home with her Alexander and no one would care at all.

"We could be married."

Mina blinked, "What did you just say?" She sat up, him doing the same. Mina felt very cold without the sheet, stupidly remembering that she hadn't any clothes on. He put his arms around her before she could do it herself.

"If you should like to marry me, that is," Alexander asked, kissing her neck once again. And how was she meant to think when he did things like that? Mina tried to catch her breath as his palms pressed into her and his kisses continued.

She breathed, "Is this a proposal?"

"Yes," he said plainly.

Mina could not help but laugh at the brashness of it. Smiling, she leaned further back against him.

This was all very ridiculous, that she knew well. To be married to him was impossible, was it not? For some reason, marriage seemed an option not viable for them. They loved each other, but it seemed marriage was beneath them. Not something meant for such a powerful creature as Alexander. And there was that wonderful issue of his immortality. Mina would continue to age always less she be made as him. Did she wish to be made into a vampire? Mina was not sure. To be parted from him would be horrible, but could she become like him? Would he even want that? Too many questions rushed into her logical mind, but Mina found herself saying:

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Alexander smiled, "I love you, my Mina." He paused, "My Countess."

Mina sat up, turning to face him. He gave her that look that made her feel positively…glamoured. Certainly, he was not using that now, but he may as well have been. For once again Mina felt that strong craving that only he could fulfil. It filled her up like hot water, and the steam needed to be released.

"Kiss me," she told him, and he complied fully. His fangs proved a deterrent, pressing against her bottom lip and threatening to impale it. Mina pulled back, "You've already fed twice today, you deviant man."

"Ah," Alexander prattled, pulling back the hair from her neck. "But you did make me do several displays of power." He twisted it, drawing back her head in the process. Mina breathed sharply, feeling a cool gust of wind upon her chest as her lover drew nearer to her. "And your heart has been pounding so loudly, my darling. It's positively tantalizing."

Alexander reeled back, and bit into her neck for the third time that night. Mina gasped aloud, her blood pounding so much that a bit of it trickled from the wound and down the side of her body. She hardly cared now. They'd be gone within the hour. Gone and free from everything. Yes, Mina Van Helsing had no cares at all for that brief moment, and it was a wonderful moment indeed.

Soon they would be gone. Soon they would be married. Soon they shall be free and away from any fears. Mina had nothing to fear now. For that brief, wonderful moment, Mina felt positively invincible.

**OOO**

John awoke tied to a chair in a room he recognized as Mina's. His heart pounded and his head reeled from being hit twice in one day. For something quite heavy had hit his head outside and he had fallen to the ground. John was not at all accustomed to such random acts of aggression, and his mind searched for some sort of explanation. _Mina_. He'd forgotten her for a moment. His nightmare had come true, and Mina had run off into the mist to join the red eyed fiend. Mina had gone with him of her own free will, for she was under no compulsion. Mina had chosen that beast. Mina had wanted him. John felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

He heard laughter. Mad, insane laughter and noticed Renfield emerging from behind him. The man, pale and withered, was drenched from the rain, his hair spiking out all over. So something _was_ wrong with the man as John had predicted. Renfield had been compromised, and John had a good idea by whom.

"Let me go, Renfield," John said, pulled at the tight scarves around his wrist.

Renfield laughed, "I can't have you running off after Miss Mina, now can I?" He laughed again, the noise rising in pitch. Oh yes, this was a man who'd lost his mind, Jonathan did not need to have studied medicine to know that. There was something about his eyes too. They looked oddly…dead.

"I'm not going to run off after her, Renfield. I let her go." John swallowed his word. _I let her go, I did. I let her go off with that beast, that monster. It's my fault she's gone now because I let her…I let her…_

The mad man whispered, "The Master told you she would return to him, but you did not listen." He walked around the room, tilting on every leg like a toddler. "For you did not want to listen. You did not wish to think of your dear Mina choosing a vampire over you, did you?"

"Set me free, Renfield," John insisted, wishing to hear no more of his ramblings. _The beast already won Mina, need he taunt me now as well?_

He continued, "You saw those looks of pleasure upon her face as The Master ravaged her, did you not?"

"Leave it alone, Renfield."

"You saw his marks upon her neck."

"Renfield-"

"You saw her drink the blood from his chest like it was the sweetest wine."

"Shut up-"

"It's very pleasurable to humans, the bite. And your sweet, innocent Mina does so love when The Master bites her-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" John yelled, feeling the blood flow into his cheeks. This outburst did nothing but make Renfield laugh again, filling John's blood with nothing but vitriol. How dare Renfield say such things about Mina? Even if they were true…which John supposed they were. Never mind it. Renfield had no right to say such things about dear Mina. Sweet Mina.

That was when John noticed the sharp object in Renfield's hand. A knife, a large one from the kitchen. The dead look in Renfield's eyes looked so eerie with his Cheshire cat smile.

"Unfortunately, The Master made it very clear that there needs to be no chance of you following her." Renfield said with his mad smile.

John panted, "Renfield, please-"

"It's a pity," Renfield said. "I really quite liked you." With his evil look upon him, John's friend raised the knife to strike. "Death unto them!"


	27. Out to Sea

**A very Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it!)**

**Another chapter for my amazing readers! Hope you all are having wonderful holidays.**

**Enjoy, yet another, super long chapter. Filled with backstory and vampireness (I'm bad at descriptions).**

**Happy Holidays and a great New Year! Loving all the reads and reviews.**

**OOO**

He did not wish to wake her.

Mina had insisted that she was not tired, but she'd fallen asleep in his arms as they lay in their small bed. It filled him with such all-consuming warmth to have her lying next to him again. There was something inherently romantic about someone sleeping near you. It was a sign of trust that Alexander hadn't been akin to in many years. He had not trusted for a long time, and the trust he'd felt before had not been very human.

His face rested near her hair, for she smelt so nice he wished to engulf himself in it. Like a nice, warm, clean smell he could not name but knew very well. It gave a wonderful feeling. Mina was his. She had returned to _him_, and she was his. Not frightened of him, but in love. To be married, as well, which felt positively ridiculous. Marriage was such a human thing. Alexander had already felt married to Mina for very long time, that the actual act did not seem so substantial. Maybe, though, Mina would enjoy it. She'd had such darkness of late that some light would do her good.

Suddenly, she stirred and turned to face him. Her eyes opened and she smiled slightly.

"I'd forgotten where I was," Mina told him. Her bare skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the sun. How he wished they could just continue lying there together. Well, perhaps not just lying there… "I'm very happy I was wrong." She pressed her small lips against his. Such a simple thing to make him feel so ridiculously happy. Mina made him feel so very young. With a slow movement, Mina turned from him to face the window.

"The light is beginning, I see," she almost sounded melancholy. Alexander toyed with the tendrils of her hair. Fallen all around her in a heap it was, and it made him smile. Seeing Mina so…unconfined was always exciting to him. If he had learned anything from his time with the British people, it was that they lived lives of endless confinements. There were rules to everything. Rules of saying hello and rules of having dinner. Rules of talking to friend and rules for walking outside. Mina perhaps was lax on those fronts, but doing something as simple as unpinning her hair had terrified her. Letting him hold her had terrified her. Letting him pleasure her even more so. He understood it. The British people were not so pleasure seeking; not so hedonistic. It had its morals he supposed, but it was so much more fun without them.

He stroked her hair, "This time tomorrow, we shall be in Paris."

Mina sighed, "That sounds absolutely lovely." Alexander ran his hand along her side, following the beautiful line of her body and setting his arm across her waist. He felt a shift in her, "But where shall we stay once we get to Paris? And how long to wait before we go to Transylvania?"

"I've booked us the best suite in the finest hotel in Paris," he kissed her neck. "And a ship that leaves three days from tomorrow."

She paused, "You've already booked us a hotel?"

"Mm-hm," he responded, trailing his lips upon her gossamer skin. Underneath his lips, he felt the marks upon her neck and it gave him this growl that grew up in his stomach. _My Mina_, he thought to no one but himself.

Mina turned abruptly, interrupting his kisses.

"You were so certain I would accept your proposal?" Mina tested, with her fine lips pursed. Oh, she did not look exactly fearful lying there bare and beautiful next to him, but he could tell she wished to be.

He smirked, "Well, you did not exactly prove me wrong." She made that face. The face where she was trying to be mad at him but could not truly muster it. His small smirk she pretended to despise, but he could see a small grin on her lips. Mina hid it away.

"Perhaps I shall redact my acceptance."

He raised a brow, "Oh, would you?' With a dramatic flair, he extended his fangs. Once again she tried to be stoic, but he could see the smile in her eyes. She narrowed her brow, pressing her hand against his lips.

"Is that meant to threaten me?" Mina teased coyly.

"No, my darling," he kissed her beautiful finger tips, "It's meant to seduce you." Alexander moved to kiss her lips, but Mina aptly craned her neck away, leaving him to lie on the pillow with her out of reach.

Mina breathed, "We've a ship to board, my love. We haven't any time for seduction." Sliding back, she pressed her forehead against his own. "Let's continue this later."

**OOO**

The ship was large and lovely, not some tiny little thing like she had imagined. It was not a true beast of large oceanic travel, but not the small sailboat she had envisioned in her mind. The trip to Paris was but an overnight one, and Mina feared for her stomach. She had never been upon a ship before. Well, she had been upon boats before but never for a long period of time. _I suppose I need to grow my sea legs, seeing as I shall be upon a ship for several weeks on our way to Transylvania._

Still, Mina could not believe this was happening. She could not believe her luck that they had escaped her mother so easily. It was like a dream that she and Alexander could be free now. Perhaps not in the way that Mina had imagined, but freedom nonetheless. It never seemed to work out this well in novels, and Mina could not escape the small fear living in her chest. She would not let it hold to her. Even if The Protectors had managed to follow them, she had Alexander with her now. He would protect her.

_You know how Alexander protects_, thought that annoying, dark voice in her mind. She remembered the night of horror at the cottage. _He'd slaughter anyone who tried to take you away from him, you know that._

Suddenly, Mina was hit with a new wave of fear: Renfield. Alexander had performed a Krolock Hypnosis upon the man. Mina had read about it in her mother's books. A sort of living death put upon a victim. Had Alexander used him simply to free Mina, or did he have other plans for him as well? For if the case of the cottage was the rule for all things, then Alexander most certainly had other things planned for The Protectors. A cold hand wrapped its spindly fingers around Mina's heart. Was Renfield going to _kill_ them? No, was _Alexander_ going to kill them? Could Mina truly marry a man who might murder her…friends? Was that even the right word for them?

Mina would have to ask. Not now that they were among so many people. Alexander had given their names at the deck (Count and Countess Dracula) she'd noted. He had been very confident in his plan, she noted with a small distaste. Most of their luggage was to be stored in the hold, with a few items to be put in their cabin. Mina followed along the other men and women who looked far more fashionable and far better rested than she. Mina had fervently insisted she was not that tired when they'd reached the inn, but she certainly felt it now. She hoped that soon she could go off to the cabin at rest. It wasn't as though there was anything much else to do on the ship.

"Mina!"

Fear seized her. No, no not when they were so close! In just a few moments they would be out upon the water free from whatever horrors waited in Whitby. It was unfair, horrifically unfair for someone to catch them now, for someone to recognize them now! Alexander should've glamoured them all, or changed her face or… Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? Mina felt Alexander brace, preparing to fight off this enemy, which would expose his nature, making sure they were sent off the boat. Then Mina turned to see a familiar red headed woman rushing towards them. She collided into Mina's arms.

"Darling Mina, I have missed you so!" Lucy Westenra squealed, squeezing Mina with an unforeseen strength. Mina was very certain she would swoon should Lucy continue this tight embracing. "Sorry, sorry!" Lucy pulled away, air flooding back into Mina's lungs. "I forget you're so fragile to me now." Lucy laughed, holding Mina's face in her white gloved hands. "I'm so happy you got free from those nasty Protectors."

"Lucy, how do you..." Mina was going to ask how she knew such things, but remembered all vampires seemed to know everything about everyone. There more pressing questions. "What are you doing on this ship?"

"Mother is taking me to Paris for Christmas." Lucy said, gesturing to her mother, who was rushing to join them. Mina again felt Alexander bracing for battle. Lucy whispered, "It took ages of coercing Thomas to let me go but he eventually gave into it." She studied Mina, a light appearing in her green eyes. The small frown formed at the corners of her mouth. "And I believe I know why now."

Before the extremely stunned Mina could ask another question, Lucy's mother came bounding towards them like a great hurricane of purple tulle. Her dress was large and sparkly, and looked positively terrible on the old woman. It was comforting, in a strange sort of way. Lady Westenra focused her hawk eyes upon Mina and Alexander, and the obvious scandal they must be appearing. Mina (the unwed dowry-less orphan) and Count Dracula (the reclusive, wealthy aristocrat) on a boat together bound for Paris. Yes, Mina realized then that she was the center of the juiciest of gossip.

"Mina, dear, I haven't seen you since last month!" She bellowed, taking Mina and placing a kiss upon her cheek. The overly familiar gesture made Mina freeze. Lucy gave Mina her usual exasperated look and suddenly Mina felt a wave of warm melancholy. A sentimentality to her childhood and the days before all this turmoil. The antics of Lady Westenra were petty and annoying, but familiar and comforting as well.

Lady Westenra pursed her lips like she'd just tasted the sourest of lemons. Her eyes went to Mina's betrothed. "Count Dracula."

The man in question placed his hand behind Mina's waist. A small retort, but a powerful one.

"Lady Westenra," Alexander nodded, his voice like an icy wind. Lady Westenra gazed at his arm, then to Mina, then back to his arm. Mina saw that budding light of ripe gossip in her grayish eyes.

"To where are you traveling, my dear Mina?" Lady Westenra asked with interrogation in her voice.

Mina smiled, "To Paris, Lady Westenra. Alexander and I are to be married." Wanting to join in on this little teasing game, Mina turned and placed her hand upon Alexander's chest. Lady Westenra stared at Mina like she'd just confessed to a murder. Which, of course, Mina may as well have done. How dare Mina, working class girl, marry a _Count_? Marry a Count that Lady Westenra had fully intended for her own daughter.

"That is..." Lady Westenra's voice was unnaturally high. Mina watched as Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing. "That is so wonderful, Miss Van Helsing. Say, do you have anyone to consent to this marriage? Your cousin Jack, perhaps, does he know of this?"

"I think that matters little," Mina spoke as Alexander tried to speak first. "I am an orphan now, and perfectly capable of consenting to my own marriage."

"But you are eloping?" Lady Westenra said with a forced smile.

Mina nodded, "Yes." She dropped her hand, moving a step closer to her friend's mother. "Do you object?"

Lady Westenra blinked, "No...not at all. What a...fine match..." She tried to look for another scandal, Mina could see it in her eyes. A light in them told Mina she'd found one. "Count Dracula, you'd rather pay the cost for two first class cabins on this ship instead of marrying in Whitby?"

"It's not that long of a journey, so the cost is not that great," Alexander finally spoke, his voice cool and clear. The suddenly, "And we've only booked one cabin, so the cost is not that much at all."

Lady Westenra's jaw dropped like a broken hinge. Lucy burst into laughter and Mina was quite certain that her own face had turned the brightest shade of red.

"Lovely speaking with you, Lady Westenra." He looked to Mina's friend, "Lucy." They walked several paces away before Mina erupted into laughter. He did as well, a rare sound heard from him. Mina quite liked it. Oh, she was certain she'd be named a strumpet all over Whitby now, but did it matter? For a moment, Mina panicked. Others now knew to where they were traveling. But Mina realized her worries will ill founded. By the time Lady Westenra returned to Whitby and told everyone of the elopement, Mina and Alexander would be far gone to Transylvania.

_Oh, my mother is going to have a cow. If she hasn't already, that is._

Mina wheezed, "She looked at me like I was a criminal!" They both laughed, walking towards the other side of the ship. There were many people gathered about, and Mina saw that it was the entrance to the cabins. Mina thought of a bed and sleeping and found herself elated.

"Eloping to Paris," he prattled in her ear. "The scandal." Mina was so caught in her laughing that she didn't hear the voice calling for her in the distance. Alexander had to grab Mina by the arm and turn her to face her red haired friend.

Lucy smiled slightly, "Mina, might we meet and talk tonight? I've so been wanting to speak with you, but standing out in the sun hurts my eyes now that I'm…" Lucy glanced to Alexander. "Anyway, would you meet me on the deck tonight, after dinner?"

"Of course," Mina agreed. That made her friend beam. Mina's mind flashed to the articles she'd read in the Whitby Gazette. The redheaded woman who'd taken those children. Mina would have to be a complete idiot to deny that the article was about Lucy. _She must have her reasons,_ Mina's logic told her. _Perhaps tonight I will find them out._

Lucy nodded, "Good. I shall get back to mother then. I feel she may swoon from your news." Just as quickly as she appeared, Lucy trotted off back down the deck to her mother. In her purple taffeta, Mina could see the lady clear as day. Her eyes kept studied upon Mina and Alexander. Mina expected nothing less.

The ship began moving as a large horn sounded their release from the dock. Gripping Alexander's arm, Mina tried to regain her breath. The loud noise had frightened her, given her heart a start for a moment. But as the moment passed, Mina found herself once again extremely tired. Alexander studied her.

"Are you all right, darling?" He said congenially.

Mina took a deep breath, "Yes, the noise startled me is all." _**I wish I wasn't so easily startled all the time**_, she thought as he kept his gaze upon her. Though Mina herself was not vampire, she found the light hurting her own eyes. She found the hairs upon her skin sticking up and the familiar panic creeping over her skin. _Stupid girl, being frightened of nothing_, she scolded herself. But still…

Alexander looked concerned, "Let's go see our cabin, darling. Perhaps you need some rest."

Yes, rest. Rest sounded good. Mina found it difficult to walk upon the ship's deck now. What was the problem? They were perfectly safe, Mina knew that. She could not escape her fear. Had they gotten away too easily? Were the other Protectors safe? Surely, Alexander would not blindly harm them…_you've seen him blindly harm others before_. Mina felt ill. She just kept picturing her mother storming onto the ship and Alexander attacking her. _Would_ Mina be that upset if her mother was killed? God, how could she even _think_ that?

Before Mina realized it, they had reached the whitewashed hall of the cabins. Alexander unlocked it, giving way to a room much like the one they'd just vacated at the inn. A yearning in her appeared when she saw the bed. Everything would be much better if she could just sleep.

"I think I am going to rest," Mina told him, her head pounding.

"Of course, my darling," Alexander said. "I shall be right by your bed should you need anything at all."

**OOO **

There were nightmares. Mina could not remember them very well, but she woke up panting with thin sweat upon her skin. As promised, her Alexander was right by her side, looking at her with concern from the small vanity chair. Her head had ceased its pounding at least, and her heart did not feel as troubled. The nightmares were not real, nor was the panic she had felt earlier.

_**What time is it?**_ Mina asked, or thought. She pressed up, seated upon their cabin bed.

_**Nearly time for dinner. It begins in an hour.**_

"What?" Mina spoke aloud. "I've been asleep that long?"

"You were very tired. You needed to rest."

"I'm sorry I behaved so bizarrely on the ship's deck," Mina said, brushing back her fallen hair. The scare pins she'd put in it stuck out at wild angles. One by one she plucked them out, replacing them in their correct positions. "I just keep feeling so anxious. Like my mother is going to burst from the stern and come snatch me away."

Alexander half smiled, "I will not let that happen."

That she knew, and that worried her as well. Should Mina's mother find them, should she come to Transylvania with revenge in her heart, _would_ Alexander harm her? Of course he would, why would Mina even doubt that? She'd seen what he'd done to those vampires who'd harmed her. What on Earth would he do to her mother? Mina did not like to think upon it, but could not bring her mind from the thought. She loved Alexander, but she'd seen his darker nature. She'd seen the way his face changes, the power he can wield. Which lead her back to Renfield.

Her fiancé studied her, "You are troubled."

He wanted to fix it, she could tell. He wanted whatever was troubling her to go away. Nothing cross was meant by it; she could tell Alexander was simply worried for her. Mina would be worried herself, for it seemed like barely a moment passed when she was not troubled. But she would not allow it to cloud her thoughts any more. If tomorrow was to be her wedding day, she wanted it to be a happy day. A bright day not clouded by worry or brooding. But the only way for that to happen was to clear the air. It seemed their little question game was returning once more.

"Questions?" Alexander mused with that same little smile. He pried into her mind so easily that she never even noticed it. Instead of pondering upon it, Mina fired.

"I read about what you did to Renfield," Mina said with a studied expression. He gave her a look to say 'Of course you did.' She continued, "I knew something was wrong with him from the night you did it. He was acting so very squirrelly, like everything he did was painful. He kept saying strange things to me as well and acting as though he'd said nothing at all.

"I found it in one of my mother's books," Mina explained. "It was referred to as a Krolock hypnosis. A sort of living death. A slavery." Alexander cocked his head ever so slightly. Mina cleared her throat, "That was how her notes described it."

"You are correct," Alexander replied after a heavy pause. She knew she was, but it still gave a small glow to hear it spoken aloud. Alexander, however, did not look guilt ridden, but did not appear extremely happy to be talking upon the subject.

Mina kept going. "It said, in her notes, that the human must be turned into a vampire or will suffer extreme madness."

She watched Alexander, looking for some sort of reprieve from him. Though what she was stating was naught but fact, Mina couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at it. It was so strange to love another person. You fear telling them the truth even when the truth is about themselves. You don't want to upset them, or cause them any harm. The more Mina spoke, the more she realized how terrible she was with other people's feelings. She'd felt like she was just reciting off things she'd learned in school, but she could tell she'd upset Alexander.

"All correct," he spoke finally. "I should have expected your mother to be an extremely well researched woman." Alexander turned his head, not meeting her eyes for just a moment. Mina sat upon the bed, feeling positively stupid for some reason. He turned back. "I'd had limited options, Mina. Then one day Mr. Renfield came out of the house in a desperate chance to face me himself. He grossly underestimated by powers, as you've most likely gathered."

"Will he harm the others?" Mina asked, her heart pounding at the thought.

"In honesty, Mina, I stopped monitoring him when you escaped from that place. With our bond reformed now, I've little control over him."

Alexander had meant the words to soothe her, but they did anything but. If he was now driven to madness, there was no way to know what he would do. Would Renfield attempt to kill them? Had he done something drastic, like set the house aflame? A million terrible thoughts flooded Mina's mind all at once, each one worse than the next one.

"Mina, they harmed you," Alexander replied quietly.

"I know," Mina said. "But I do not want them to die. I do not want Renfield to kill them."

"I do not think he will, Mina. Those Protectors have flaws, but they are no idiotic. If you could spot my influence in him, surely they will as well."

They were words meant to soothe her again, and they almost succeeded this time. Yes, he had to be right. Mina was panicking upon nothing, that had to be the case. _Does it even matter anymore? _Whispered that selfish little voice inside of her. _You are free now. You are happy now. You have everything you want. Why should they matter at all? _Mina thought of John's face last night when she'd chosen Alexander. John still mattered. John did not deserve to die.

"You have other questions?" Alexander gathered from her look.

Mina nodded. "Tell me about Transylvania." She did not want to speak about The Protectors anymore. It made her feel sick to think about them.

Alexander smirked, "That's not really a question."

Mina pursed her lips, "A request, then."

Suddenly, he was by her side in their small bed, his shoulder next to her own. It was comforting to have him there so near to her. A nice warmth upon her side. A rock on these waving waves of the ocean.

"I've told you some already," he said as she placed her head upon his shoulder. She felt as his hand reached up to brush the tendrils of her hair.

Mina yawned, "I am to be living there. I want to know what it looks like."

"A land of forests," he mused immediately. "The trees are everywhere and thick as the stiches in a tapestry. Lakes and rivers runs sporadically throughout, with small villages and large castles."

"Like a fairytale," Mina said, picturing the lands she'd read about as a child. Mina would be living in a castle, just like a princess. Like all girls, Mina had wanted to become a princess at some point in her childhood. But, unlike most girls, it was not for want of a prince. These castles in the fairytales always came with vast library and long hallways. Mina would spend hours thinking of how she would peruse all the books and explore every cranny.

He chuckled, "A bit. I thought so when I was born. I'd explore the grounds every day with the serving boys of the castle. As we grew older, they learned their trades and I learned how to be a Count. It was the managing of the lands and the people who live upon them. Of course there was the pomp and circumstance of the court as well that I had to master. My parents both lived long lives, so I was able to get a full education before I was to be married. Viktoryia and I were married for nearly three years before I was changed.

"Then everything was different."

He was quiet again. Mina wished she had not had pried. It always felt she knew so little about Alexander. When you live for four hundred years, she supposed, it was nearly impossible to tell someone everything.

"I hardly remember my human life," Alexander admitted eventually. "My time with Viktoryia just as little. She'd hardly lived a century when she was killed."

"I am sorry," Mina said. She felt him soften, then harden again like ice. Was he going to keep speaking at all? Maybe he wanted to end it here. In truth, all she had asked for was a description of the land, but she found his history fascinating. Also, a bit of it cut into her soul. Mina knew enough from her mother and from Alexander himself to know that his time in Transylvania as a vampire had been a bloody one. There was that creeping fear inside of her that it would become such again. She hoped desperately that it would not. For the man she loved was a good man, she knew it. Mina often wondered if he knew it.

"What was it like after?"

He sighed, "It is a very ugly story, my darling."

"I've seen some very ugly things, Alexander. Tell me."

After another pause, he continued with his story.

"After Viktoryia died I went a little mad," Alexander began. He sighed, moving from her side and sitting back against the headboard to face her. Tucking her knees in, Mina etched herself closer to her fiancé. Hundreds of years seemed to pass over his face. She wanted dearly to know each of them. As she looked, she wondered how much he would tell her.

"I went extremely mad for a very long time. So long that it didn't feel wrong anymore. Nothing that I did felt wrong. Nothing felt like anything." He shut his eyes, pausing a minute before studying her again.

Mina spoke instantly, "I want to know." Feeling like a student in a classroom, she gave an encouraging smile. "Please, tell me."

Again, that slightly amused look. "It is not a pretty story."

"Only make believe stories are pretty," Mina countered. "I do not care. I want to know everything."

"You may not when I have finished."

The words were cold but rung with bitter sincerity. Mina wanted to move nearer to him, but thought better of it. Wickedly, she thought that if she was lying so near to him she would not be thinking about his story at all. Mina wanted to hear all of it. Wanted to hear it from him: not from her mother or a tireless history novel.

"I was a monster, Mina." His voice was toneless. "I was the king of them.

"I told you I eventually killed the people that had taken my Viktoryia from me, but I did not say the worst of it. Before I went to them, I went to their families. I made them like me, even if they did not wish to be. But they were starved by the time I brought them to those that had killed Viktoryia. They brutally killed their own husbands and fathers and with me. Power is a drug, Mina, as potent as any in your medical kit. I could never have enough of it.

"We became a court, of sorts, my creatures and I. I originally let them roam free but found that to be too unpredictable. My creatures were being hunted and killed left and right if I let them behave too recklessly. We became a commune of sorts, living in Castle Dracula. A caste system, with me always at the top of it. Vampires are much more animalistic when they live together, Mina. We are monsters. We forget how to be human or that even a small part of is so. I didn't want to be human, I wanted to be supernatural. I wanted to be powerful, and far greater than any mortal. I instilled that in them. We were monsters.

"And in Transylvania I was the most horrible of them all. I was their king. I doled out punishments and rewards as they were needed, and tried to keep them all from killing each other. There were ranks within our system. Levels of trust, or as much as I pretended I could trust any of them. We worked better as a group, more efficiently. And everyone knew to stay away from Castle Dracula for it was the palace of Lucifer and his demons. Everyone feared us. No one defied us.

"I was nobility and had power in the human world as well. The Eastern side of Europe accepted the supernatural far more readily than the West. The people knew what we were and knew to stay away. They knew not to go out at night for they knew how we fed. Even some brothels started to cater to our "special appetites". It was horrific, really, these desperate human. They'd be promised immortality and seldom received it. Some went man. Even some of these establishments would provide unwilling humans, taken from the streets and forced into the act. Some of the vampires preferred that, and the madams wanted to have friends at Castle Dracula. Having enemies at Castle Dracula was never wise."

Mina must've made a face that showed her inner horror. Of course, of course, she'd known of such things. Mina had heard tell of such establishments as he had mentioned, but to hear it spoken about so casually was enough to make her feel impaled in the stomach. Horror, shear horror gushed through her veins. There was a part of her interested by this vampire court. A part of her, unaffiliated with Alexander, that wanted to know about these things as a student of the supernatural. But to think of him in line with it. To think of him as in charge of it…

His eyes held hers. She was certain her cheeks were bright red, her heart pounding loudly.

"It is not a pretty story, I told you. I did not take part in these establishments. I did not wish to pay for what I believed should be freely given. Instead, I'd go into the village at night, seduce women and feed upon them. They were always more than willing when I used my glamour upon them. Fathers tried to hide their beautiful daughters from me. They'd lock their doors and bar their windows, but I always found my way to them. I'd take some of them to be my creatures if I favored them. Some people saw it as an honor. For to be chosen by Count Dracula himself was an honor indeed. Even the vampires I fed upon in the castle thought so."

"You can drink from other vampires?" Mina asked, her whole skin feeling strangely. Her mouth felt incredibly dry all of a sudden, and her words seemed weak. Alexander looked a little shocked to be interrupted, or perhaps to be interrupted by such a strange little questions.

"Yes, but the blood is not as sustaining. It forms a bond, like a familiar bond. It was a sign of trust if I did it, or so they believed. I felt nothing, Mina. I felt nothing towards anyone or anything. They worshiped me, my creatures, and I was apathetic towards the lot of them. I'd beat them senseless if they disobeyed, be their lover if I fancied them desirable, but I never _felt_ anything.

"The worst of it was that they never seemed to mind it. I'd do horrible things to them, and they never seemed to mind it. Deviant acts of sexuality, assault, torture, I'd even kill them and none of them seemed bothered by it. There was not the smallest bit of humanity between any of us. Everything was ownership. Who owned whom. Which was the master, and which was the servant. All ownership.

"Castle Dracula was the kingdom of Hell, and I was presiding over it. It was our own Court inside the walls, and no one would dare cross. I set myself to be God. I was the only one allowed to create, else consequences would follow. I liked to choose who would join our court. In truth, I was not very particular. People with nothing to lose were always the better candidates."

"Why did you leave?" Mina blurted. Something passed over his face. He was so old. Mina had never really noticed how very old he was.

"I began to feel again," he said. "I began to develop a conscious once more. I did not want to be the unthinking beings I was creating. I did not want to be a monster anymore. I somewhere remembered that part of me was human. I thought that perhaps it would be better to be loved than to be feared. I began to notice the sobbing of the humans we kept chained as familiars. I cared that the women I was lying with had absolutely no meaning to me. I began to care, and I began to hate myself for what I was. I tried to kill myself many times, but found nothing worked. I gave up on that too. A century ago, I left them. Some tried to follow and some did find me, but they did not like the man they found. I was not the master they knew, nor the master that they wanted."

His red eyes trailed back to hers, and she wondered for a moment what color they had been when he was a human. Perhaps they had been a warm brown, or something startling like a bright green. It didn't really matter, but it came into her mind either way. Alexander had been right, though, his story was not pretty. It was not pretty at all: it was scary. It filled her up with horror like Penny Dreadful. Was this the land he was taking her too? This court of murderer and sadists? Surely, if things were as he said, they could never be safe there.

"They are gone now, most of them," Alexander explained. "Most fled when I did and dispersed to all different parts of the continent. I assure you, Mina, you will be quite safe in Transylvania. The ones left are the few I actually trusted. They will not harm you."

Mina could feel his eyes studying her. Alexander studied her so very often, like she was truly something interesting. In his face, she could see him trying to penetrate her mind. Trying to understand exactly how she was feeling. Could he hear her heart pounding? Certainly he could smell it…or whatever. Enticing was not what she was meaning to be at the moment.

"I have frightened you," Alexander noted plainly, like admitting a defeat. "These are just my memories of the past, Mina. Things will not be as they were, I assure you. But I know," he spoke more assuredly, "I know we will be safe in my homeland. I know the land better. I can protect you better there."

"Yes," Mina agreed, her throat feeling very dry. But it was not the other vampire she was fearful of. What if they returned to Transylvania and he became just as he had described? Surely, Mina was not powerful enough to keep him human. Even of late she'd noticed him becoming more and more…vampire. But of course she knew that. It was not a surprise that he was a vampire but… The whole idea made her stomach ache, and it was already aching something fierce from hunger.

"Mina."

His voice, filled with concern, let her know he'd heard her thoughts. Yes, of course he had. It seemed her thoughts were louder than church bells these days. It seemed her fear radiated off of her like heat. How she despised being so fearful. How she despise feeling so weak and breakable. Everyone had to protect her like a porcelain doll. A thing so easily breakable…

Alexander was beside her, "Mina, I shall never become that creature that I was. I will never be like that again." Mina nodded noncommittedly, not looking into his eyes. "Darling, please believe me."

"I do," Mina said in her small voice. Still, she would not meet his eyes. "I'm just anxious is all. And frightened. I feel so frightened all the time and I despise it."

"Nothing can harm you. I won't let it."

"I know that," Mina said with a small smirk. He'd protect her, he'd done it before and she'd seen how he did it. Ripping those monsters apart until he was covered in their blood like a great red cape. Killing Renfield and overtaking his mind to rescue her from The Protectors. God, she'd been so stupid that night. Letting her lust over power her like an animal in heat; she was mortified at the thought of it. They'd seen her drinking his blood. They walked in upon her with her bodice open drinking the blood from Alexander's chest. She could die from the feeling of shame. And how Jonathan had yelled at her about it. _You will probably never see Jonathan again. _Mina was not sure if she was relieved by that or not.

Mina noticed she was hunching her shoulders. She could nearly hear Lady Westenra yelling at her to straighten her back. Suddenly, Mina remembered that she was to meet Lucy at nightfall, after dinner was served. Yes, talking with Lucy would help, she was sure. Something familiar and comforting. _But not even Lucy is not herself any longer._

His hand brushed her face, turning her eyes to him, "Darling-"

"I shall be fine, Alexander," Mina told him with a smile. "It has just been a very eventful two weeks. Or an eventful month, for that matter." She blinked, feeling melancholic suddenly. "It's nearly Christmas now, isn't it? Lucy said something about it earlier."

Alexander's eyes showed that the thought had just occurred to him as well. "So it is. Just a week from now." Her head rested upon his shoulder, and Mina felt her eyes shut again. The rocking of the ship was no longer irritating, it was soothing. Mina may've fallen asleep once more if it was not for the rumbling of her stomach.

She chuckled, "I suppose we should head to dinner now. I'm positively ravenous."

**OOO**

Dinner was awkward, because Lady Westenra would not stop talking. But it was also a relief, because Lady Westenra would not stop talking. Alexander, however, did not seem very happy about this event. Mina tried to peer into his thoughts, but all she got was a constant feeling of hatred all directed at the pestering old woman. It made a smile appear upon Mina's face as she ate the delicious food provided. In fact, Mina ate so quickly that she was finished before anyone else. She spent the rest of the time sipping her wine and hoping no one would notice how fast she'd eaten.

Lucy picked at her food, eating a few pieces here and there. Mina could see her friend trying not to pull faces of disgust at the roast and the potatoes. Alexander had said before that vampires can eat, but the food hold little taste and no sustenance. Her fiancé was more practiced in this eating charade, and ate the food like any other man. Mina had been so distracted by the two of them that she hadn't noticed the question in Lady Westenra's prattling.

The woman raised her brow, "Are you listening, Mina dear?"

Mina blinked, "Sorry, Lady Westenra. My mind seems to be off in other places at the moment."

"Day dreaming about your wedding to be sure," Lady Westenra said with a knowing smile. The woman's cheeks were red from the wine. "I remember how I was before my wedding. Head so off in the clouds that I nearly burned by hair out with the curling tongs." She laughed at the memory that only she shared. "Though, of course, my wedding was planned months in advance and not some runaway-"

"Mother." Lucy shot daggers, her hands balling at the white table linens. "Apologize to Mina and Count Dracula." Mina felt instantly awake when she realized what Lucy was doing. She was doing as Alexander had shown Mina last night.

Lady Westenra turned to them with glossed eyes, "I am sorry, Mina and Count Dracula. Please, forgive my rudeness."

"Lucy!" Mina hissed, leaning nearer to her friend. The friend, with a look of smug self-confidence, did not apologize but did relinquished her power over her mother.

Lady Westenra blinked, "What was I saying?" She laughed nervously, "You know, us old women, we lose our thoughts every now and again."

"You were going to ask Mina a question, mother," Lucy said with a sip of her wine. Mina saw the gleam of excitement in her friend's green eyes. It turned her stomach.

Lady Westenra turned her hawk eyes back to Mina, "Yes, Mina dear. I was wondering: this wedding of yours, do you have witness for it?" She seemed to press the idea harder by raising her brows so high that they nearly reached her hairline.

Mina's eyes widened, "Er, well, no. I don't believe we-" Her eyes glanced to Alexander, who looked ready to light a fire with his gaze.

"Lucy and I shall be your witnesses then!" Lady Westenra exclaimed with a lift of her wine glass. "How fortuitous that we ran into you upon this ship." She excited herself with the idea. "We shall be your witnesses. Oh, Lucy can be your maid of honor! Poor dear may as well walk in a wedding if she is to never have one herself-"

"Mother!"

"Lady Westenra!"

Lucy and Alexander exclaimed at the same moment. Mina could practically feel their compulsions over the old woman. Alexander was not keen upon the idea of her at the wedding, Mina could tell. Lucy was simply embarrassed over her mother's drunken giddiness. But this was ridiculous. It was a wedding, not something to get in such a tizzy over. Lady Westenra's glossed over eyes looked confused, as though she knew not which vampire lord to yield to.

Mina glared at both of them, "Stop it! Both of you!"

"Mina, mother is being ridiculous. She's had far too much-"

"Mina, this woman does not need to be anywhere near our-"

Mina growled, "I said, stop it!"

She was not sure if they would, but after a glance to each other, both vampires yielded.

Lady Westenra resumed as though nothing had happened, "-you know. I think it's a marvelous little plan."

"Yes," Mina agreed with a gritted teeth smile. "That is lovely, Lady Westenra. Thank you."

"Consider it the wedding gift!" Lady Westenra offered. "I would've bought you something proper, dear, if you'd announced this wedding in advance-"

Mina could practically hear Alexander growling in his thoughts.

_**Be nice. **_She told him.

"Thank you, Lady Westenra," he spoke finally in fake civility. The woman in question seemed not to notice, and lost herself again in drunken giggles.

**OOO**

After dinner had finished, Mina walked with Lucy out onto the ship's deck. Alexander had walked very quickly back to the cabin. So quickly, in fact, that Lady Westenra thought he'd vanished before her very eyes. Luckily, the old woman blamed the drink for the sudden disappearance. Mina rolled her eyes. For someone so very old, Alexander certainly could behave like a child.

As Mina and Lucy walked out arm in arm, Mina noted how very empty the deck was. The moon shown above them and the stars as well. It was very beautiful this night sky, and Lucy seemed to glow in it. _Perhaps all vampires looked ethereal in the night time._ Mina noted that it would not be long before they landed in Paris. It all seemed like a dream.

Lucy beamed, "I am so happy you're here, Mina!" Lucy leaned in with a smile. "I thought I may go mad with just mother for company for all these weeks."

"It's good to see you as well, Lucy," Mina said, though she knew her voice betrayed her. The air on the ship was far too biting, and Mina tugged at her red cloak. The crisp December air was unforgiving, nipping at her face and neck.

Lucy pursed her lips, "And you thought you'd go all the way to Transylvania and not tell me?"

"What?" Mina turned to face her friend. Red eyes, that looked so strange with her red hair. "How did you know..."

"Thomas," Lucy grumbled, letting go of Mina's arm and standing against the side railing. The red eyes were cast out onto the horizon. "I detest the man, but he is informative about some things."

"It was a sudden decision," Mina explained. "I did not know it myself until just a few hours ago."

Lucy nodded, "I know." Her small hands set upon the railing of the ship. Suddenly, Mina saw red blood spattered upon her friend's ivory fingers. It was not there, not really, but Mina could see it in her mind's eye. "But I would've missed you terribly." She looked back, and now her eyes seemed green once more. "And I'm sorry about what your mother did to you. That is awful, Mina. To lie to you like that for so many years. Truly awful."

"Thank you," Mina said, feeling her heart shatter a bit.

Like nothing else, Mina wished she did not feel so uncomfortable alone with Lucy. Lucy, who'd been her dearest friend all her life. They'd shared beds and secrets every time they visited each other. Mina and Lucy had bared their souls to one another, so why did Mina feel so oddly with her now? It was like earlier with Alexander. It was stupid for Mina to be feeling uncomfortable, yet the discomfort lingered

"Lucy," Mina began, testing the waters. "You must know that I do not mean to offend you by this, but I am so very curious about it." Lucy peered at her. "While I was with The Protectors, I saw these articles in the paper about this thing called The Hampstead Horror-"

"I'd always dreamed I'd be written about in the papers," Lucy began bitterly, down casting her eyes once more. "I had not expected it to be in such a bitter way."

Mina breathed, her exhale visible. "So it was you."

Lucy didn't respond, her eyes cast out to the sea. Her face just as changing as it.

Mina continued, "Lucy, they are _children_-"

"Don't pretend that you are somehow higher than me, Mina Van Helsing." Lucy hissed in a vitriolic voice. _Don't be frightened, it is just Lucy_. And if Mina were frightened, Alexander would know. Mina wanted to be able to hold her own, especially with Lucy. Even if Lucy was a vampire now, Mina would still be infuriated if she had to cower to her.

"I never killed them, if that is what concerns you," Lucy said, as though that were the issue at hand. She clicked her nails upon the rail. "I don't expect you to understand, Mina, but... The children were far more amiable company than any drunken alley-wayers that Thomas wanted me to feed upon."

"Lucy, they are but children-"

"They're the only ones who didn't look at me like I was a monster, Mina!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to face her at far too fast a speed. Mina would not let her heart race, though it desperately wanted to. "Don't look at me like that." Lucy tried to be threatening but her quivering voice betrayed her. "Don't think that you have any cause to judge me for what I've done when you have those marks on your neck and the vampire king in your bed!"

Mina would not be upset. She would not let the tears of fear forming in her eyes fall. She would not let the fact that her best friend seemed to hate her crush her insides. Trying to remain strong, Mina buried her nails into the side of her legs. Lucy's face fell very suddenly.

"Dear Mina, forgive me," Lucy sniffed. Her eyes switched once again as she reached out to brush her friend's hair. Mina stepped back, and Lucy whimpered. "I...I just can't seem to control myself anymore. Please don't...please don't hate me. Please. I'm not a monster, I promise. I'm really not. Please…please…"

It was then Mina noticed the small tear falling down her friend's cheek. Mina could not be cross now, not when Lucy looked so horribly broken. Knowing she shouldn't, Mina reached for her friend's arm.

Mina spoke, "I am sorry, Lucy."

Lucy dabbed her eyes, "I thought everything could go back to normal, but I know mother is suspicious of me. I can't stand to stay in the sun very long, and mother keeps trying to bring me suitors, but I keep thinking how I can never be married because how can I explain this to someone and I don't even think I _want_ to be married I just want to get away from mother and from everything..."

"Shh," Mina said, and Lucy collapsed upon Mina's shoulder. After a moment of shock, Mina rested her arms around her friend's back. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

"Something awful is going to happen, Mina, I know it," Lucy muttered into Mina's cloak. "I know it will be awful because Thomas is excited about it."

"What's going to happen, Lucy?" Mina felt her heart racing. That stupid rhyme, some sort of prophecy, Mina knew it. Some prediction that involved her, that no one would tell her about.

Lucy sighed, "He won't tell me. He doesn't tell me anything." Lucy pulled back, dabbing at her eyes once more. "I see why Your Count fancies you so much. You smell very wonderful, Mina."

"Thank you," Mina said, though it sounded more like a question than a response.

Lucy flushed, "You notice such things when you become a...vampire." Lucy whispered the word in fear of the shipmates hearing. "People all have different scents. A child smells different from a drunk. A woman smells different from a man." She shook her head, "I know this all sounds very mental-"

"My father studied Nosferatu for many years, Lucy," Mina smiled kindly, "I understand."

This seemed to soothe Lucy, who relaxed her grip upon railing, teetering back, she smoothed down her hair. With her reddish/green eyes, she studied Mina.

"Your scent is so peculiar, Mina," Lucy said. "It's pure, like a child's, but with these strange notes in it I cannot name." She shook her head, "You're very important to them. I wish knew why."

Mina sighed, "I do as well."

"Of course," Lucy muttered, patting out her dress. "Of course."

The wind blew, sending chills down upon Mina's spine. Her cloak was doing little to combat the sea wind, and Mina wished desperate she were back in her small cabin. She had slept better in that tiny little room than she had for two weeks in the grand room of her mother's home. _Don't think about that, Mina _instructed herself. For her mind would travel to the previous night, and how John had looked at her like she'd torn the very heart from his chest. And how John could be in trouble right now…

Lucy turned from the railing, "Can I ask you a question, Mina?"

"Of course," Mina said, surprised at her friend's meek tone. Watching, Mina saw a shift in Lucy. She appeared more human than she had the entire time they'd been upon the boat. Despite her glowing pale skin, Lucy looked just like her old self standing now in the moonlight. Mina wondered whatever could be the matter.

Lucy straightened, "Can I go with you to Transylvania?"

"What?" Mina breathed immediately, all the air pushed from her body. Lucy was in front of her with that alarming supernatural speed, gripping her friend's arm warily. _She thinks I'm to swoon_, Mina realized. _Maybe she's right._

Her friend spoke quickly, "I _cannot_ go back to Whitby, Mina. Mother will notice eventually that I am not aging and that the sunlight irritates my skin. I will not sit idly by and watch her worry over me for every day, wondering why I won't marry and why I cannot bear children. You know how pigheaded she is, Mina. She'd _never_ believe what I truly am now. And with your mother hunting up and down for vampires, she will no doubt come for me soon. Mina, please. Are you listening?"

Mina nodded, unable to do little more. Lucy come with them to Transylvania? Of course, she had her reasons. A very logical, thought out reason but… But what? What was deterring her from welcoming in Lucy with open arms? Surely it would be nice to have another friend in the foreign country. It would be her and Lucy, just as it had always been. There was no logical reason for Mina to say no but… _But I've already seen her changing. What would she do surrounded by so many of her kind? Would she chose them? Would she become more like them? Would she turn upon me?_

_Will Alexander turn upon me? _Mina realized with a heavy heart what she was truly fearful of.

Lucy grasped Mina tightly, "I know you must talk it over with Count Dracula, but please consider it." She sniffed, "I've made up my mind to leave while we're in Paris. Tell mother I've run off with some Frenchmen. I can compel her enough that she'd believe it, I know I can. I'll go somewhere else if you do not want me, but I cannot return to Whitby."

"What about Thomas?" Mina asked suddenly.

Lucy was so startled she laughed. "I'm sure he'll find me should he need me. And I doubt he will." Lucy waited, staring at Mina for some sort of response. Mina glanced down to her hand and noticed they'd turned extremely pale in Lucy's tight grip. _She's cut of my circulation, _observed a part of Mina's mind. Try as she might, Mina could feel no pain from the grasp. Mina could feel nothing at all.

Mina met Lucy's desperate eyes, "I'll talk with Alexander about it."

"Oh, thank you, Mina!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling Mina into her rib crushing embrace once more. Realizing her error, Lucy pulled back immediately with flushed cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Mina wheezed.

"I shall let you head back to your cabin then." Lucy said with a small smile. "Your teeth are chattering."

Mina smiled, noticing the buzzing of her teeth herself. "Yes. Goodnight then, Lucy."

"Goodnight!" Lucy said, clasping Mina's hands once more. "I'm so happy we're together again, Mina."

She managed a grin, "As am I."

**OOO**

"Mina, what's happened?"

Alexander had intended a more cordial greeting for her when she'd arrived back in their cabin, but he found her shivering with a look of upmost distress. Had Lucy harmed her? No, certainly not. If she had harmed her, he would've felt it. Mina's red cloak, from among the items he'd purchased her, was covered in what looked like a fine mist. Her hair was as well. Mina unfastened to cloak, hanging it from the small rack.

"Lucy wishes to come with us to Transylvania."

Alexander paused, for Mina had not said it with elation. She and Mina were friends. Of course, with Lucy changed things might be different. Though he himself was not completely keen on the idea of traveling with a newborn vampire, he would not have thought Mina to feel such a way. _If Lucy travels with us, her maker will follow us surely_. _It'll only send the other vampires back to Transylvania faster_. For they were going to come back. They always followed him. But he thought he'd have a least a century of peace with Mina. By the time they returned, she could already be a vampire. If she wanted to become one, that was.

But perhaps Mina would like a friend. It will be difficult for Mina in Transylvania: to learn the language, to learn the customs. Not even just human customs, but the vampire ones as well. A friend might make it easier. A friend that was not just him. But Mina did not look happy at all. Not in the slightest.

"Oh," was all Alexander said. _Say something else, you idiot_. "Would you _like_ her to travel with us?"

"I don't know," Mina responded, walking further into the room. She began to pull the pins out from her hair, running her fingers through the damp curls. "Will you help me with the laces?" Mina asked of her dress.

Alexander moved behind her, "Of course." He tried to look into her thoughts, but found them to be just as jumbled as her words. Mina was turning over everything, as she so often did. Her mind was so very compelling. It was always working, always putting pieces together and it never stopped. Her brain turned and turned and never ceased working.

He did catch one emotion. It was very prevalent in her mind. Fear. A fear of him. A fear of what he had been. God, he should not have told her all of that. But he could not help it when the words were pouring out from him. Alexander had not spoken to any one of that in a century. He'd hardly spoken his heart to anyone before, though a vile and black heart it was. Now she is fearful_**. I should not have told her that. Not when everything was finally peaceful. Not when we were going to be married, for she certainly doesn't want to marry me now. And I shall not blame her. Why did I think she could marry a monster? Why did I think it right to be so selfish as to take her for my own?**_

"I still want to marry you," Mina said as she dress slid from her shoulders. Stepping of it in her shift, she scooped the mass of blue fabric from the floor. "See, I can hear your thoughts too." With the smallest of smiles, she walked away and lay the dress upon the vanity chair. "And I do not think you are a monster. I think you may've behaved like a monster, but I do not think that you are one."

His dumbfounded feeling must've shown upon his face for he saw Mina make a light smirk at it. She ran her fingers through her hair again, smoothing it before pulling it back to braid. Was she even real? Was she even sane? To not think him a monster was completely mad, but he was rather grateful for it nonetheless.

Mina tied a ribbon at the end of her hair. "I am fearful you may start acting like that again." She looked at him, then back to the knot she was tying. "I don't want to see you become like that, Alexander. I know things shall be different. I'm not a fool, I know how your kind can be. I don't want you to change so that I hardly even recognize you. Like what I've seen Lucy do or…or even my mother come to it."

"Mina, I will never become what I was before," Alexander came to her, holding her arms tightly. Her blue eyes gazed up at him, and he notice tears lining them. Mina did so detest crying. "I swear it. I swear it upon every last thing on this earth." She nodded quickly, and he noted that she was trying once again to not cry. Mina leaned into his embrace, and he was quick to take her into his arms. "Shh."

_**I don't even know what I'm crying about.**_

_**Cry about whatever you like, darling. **_

_**I think I worried Lucy. She asked me about traveling with us and my mind went completely elsewhere. **_Mina pulled back, and immediately he wanted her back in his arms. She dabbed at her eye, clearing away the tears though he could tell from her thoughts that she wished to cry for longer.

"Lucy's maker will know if we let her come with us, won't he?" Mina said, with that scholarly look upon her face. Alexander could almost smile at her keen observation, but he thought that inappropriate.

"Yes," he said.

"And that would be bad?"

"In honesty, he probably knows already," Alexander explained. "The other vampires have developed a keen interest in you, Mina. No doubt he was listening to your whole conversation."

Mina flared her lip, "Lucy doesn't know why everyone's in such a tizzy about me. No one seems to know why."

"More answers we can find in Transylvania."

She nodded slowly, and he could see the exhaustion within her. It was not that late, but she had said that she'd hardly slept while with The Protectors. And their last night had been so involved that she had not slept then either. Which he was to blame for, he knew. Mina paced to the right side of the bed, pulling back the sheets and coverlet and laying herself beneath them. She sat up, gazing at him.

"If the harm is already done, I suppose she should come with us."

Alexander shrugged, "If you will it, my darling."

"I do," she said with a playful lilt in her voice. "I also will that you come lie next to me." Unable to refuse, Alexander came and lay down next to her. She rested her head upon her pillow, turning to stare at him and study him like he were some perplexing equation.

"What is it, darling?" Alexander asked.

"What colour were your eyes before they were red?"

He paused. "They were brown."

Mina nodded like she'd assumed so. "Lucy's change between green and red."

"That happens with new vampires."

"What else happens with new vampires?"

Alexander blinked, reaching and brushing stray curl back behind Mina's shoulder. He could see his mark upon her neck and it gave a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Why the sudden interest in newborn vampires?" He asked, knowing full well the answer. Alexander just wanted to hear the words from her.

Mina smirked, "For the obvious reason." Alexander just kept staring at her, feeling this wildly strange feeling inside of himself. Mina's eyes grew, "I don't want to become one right this very moment. Maybe not even for a few years. But sometime."

He didn't speak again, for he knew not what to say. He wanted to warn her of the perils of being a vampire, but figured that a moot point with someone as studied as she. And of course he wanted her to become like him and to be with him forever, but something in him felt strangely at the idea. Everything would be different. Not a bad different. But different.

"And I've been thinking about this for a while. Before I went to her home, my mother spoke of my immortal soul. She told me that if I stayed with you, my soul would be corrupted for all time. I'd be forced to spend my afterlife in Hellfire and damnation," Mina brought her small hand to his face. "And since I'm ardently and passionately in love with you, I figure my immortal soul must be completely done for already." She moved nearer, pressing her lithe body against him. "So I suppose I must not die."

Alexander chortled a bit at her words, but found himself distracted from the thought as she pressed her lips against his. Surprised by the powerfulness of it, it took a moment for him to engulf her in his arms but soon found himself unwillingly to let her fly from them. Yes, an immortality with Mina would be completely wonderful, and he was ridiculous to think otherwise.

They kissed for several long, wonderful moments before Mina pulled away with the smallest of smirks upon her lips.

"Goodnight, Alexander." Mina turned back over before he even had a second to register what she had done. Little minx she was, teasing him so. Alexander moved nearer to her, placing his arms around her once more. He could hear her small laughter.

"That is not fair," he said, kissing her neck.

"I would not dream of spoiling our wedding night," Mina said, though his hand rested in hair. He ran his fangs against her neck. "You do not need to feed, and you are not going to change my mind, Alexander Dracula."

"Of course not, my darling," he said, placing a final kiss upon her neck instead. "Goodnight then, Mina Van Helsing."

She smiled, "Goodnight." 


	28. A Wonderful Day

**Two Chapters in one day?! You better believe it.**

**NSFW warning if you need that. It is the wedding night, after all…**

**Hope you're all doing well, my lovely readers!**

**OOO**

The Leader had gone absolutely mental.

To be frank, Jonathan Harker hardly cared. For the night Mina escaped, Renfield had tied him up and nearly killed him. John himself was naught but extremely glad he had not been murdered by a madman. Renfield had raised his knife in some strange sacrificial right, attempting to strike it into Jonathan's heart. The moment before it happened, Renfield's sister barged in with a crucifix, yelling prayers in Latin that John knew somewhere in his memory.

Renfield hissed, but was not completely futile. In one fell swoop, he cut off John's right hand. He'd expected to bleed out from it, but awoke the next morning bandaged and in his bed, with The Leader hunched over him. She was angry. She was boiling. And now, she'd called a meeting for all of them. John had never seen all The Protectors in one room before.

He was still getting over the completely shock of having his hand chopped off. It was strange, for he felt it was still there. He had to stare at it to remind himself, and even then he didn't believe it. How could his hand just be _gone_? It seemed ridiculous to think it. _Renfield had intended to kill you, count yourself lucky, _was what The Leader said when Jonathan had cried out in pure shock at the sight of his bandage.

_What's happened to Renfield?_ John had asked as The Leader sneered at him.

_It seems he too has been compromised by our dear Count Dracula. We've put him in Carfax Asylum so he does not hurt anyone else. Now, get downstairs. We're having a meeting._

The Leader was absolutely infuriated by the turn of events, which John had expected. Her whole face was twisted and turned with such rage as Jonathan had never seen. The rage of Dracula had been cold and mocking, but the rage of The Leader was entirely different. Her gaze would boil water, if the fire of her words did not. John sat in a small chair, the chair he'd been in the previous night while speaking with Mina. Elizabeth sat next to him, in the chair with the ghost of Mina. Elizabeth looked at him with worried eyes. They were not the beautiful blue ones of Mina.

_You let Mina escape. You will never see Mina again._

"The vampire in the village" had been a ruse. A way to get her away so Dracula could take Mina. The Leader was mad at herself for falling for it, but even more angry about Dracula. In her rage, The Leader had already torn apart the library, telling at every one of The Protectors that John had ceased listening after a while. They were all too afraid to speak, and he did not blame them for it. John tried not to think of the events of the previous night. Not think of how he'd allowed Mina to run off into the mist. Surely, there was no way for her to know that that was what had happened. It was impossible for her to know that.

"How dare you let him take her?" The Leader turned her eyes to John as though she'd heard his thoughts. Her brow furrowed so tightly that folds between them looked like mountain ridges. "Do you even know you what you've done!"

"No!" John finally bellowed. He was the only one who'd spoken for the last hour besides her. Everyone was staring at him now. Frankly, he was astonished himself. Maybe it was all the morphine, but John felt absolutely drunk.

John continued, "No, I do not realize what I've done because you've told us nothing!"

Elizabeth grasped his leg, "Jonathan-"

"Don't patronize me!" John stood, pushing her hand from his leg. The other Protectors, all gathered in the small library, were staring at him with eyes as large as saucers. He was mental, of course, to be talking so out of turn. Every manner he'd ever learned spoke highly against such a thing, but John couldn't stand it anymore! Months and months he'd been treated like some idiot. Like some untrustworthy, little fool.

He neared Mina's mother, "He came with the intention of taking her and there was nothing I could do to stop it, Renfield made sure of that." John held up his stump of a right hand. "Why does it even matter that she's with him now?" He inquired. "He's certainly left Whitby by now, and the others will soon follow suit. I know Mina is your daughter, but you've dedicated your life to this cause. Why the obsession with Mina _now_? We've rid ourselves of Dracula, why does it matter?"

The Leader did not answer. For a moment, John expected her to kick him out. Or kill him. John pondered death. Would it really be so awful? What was he alive for anyway? He hadn't school now. He felt lost with The Protectors. Mina had so shaken his faith in what he was fighting for that now the fight seemed foolish. And he hadn't a wife. Mina was never going to be that for him, he realized. Mina had an immortal vampire King, why on Earth would she even consider John at all?

So perhaps John did have a death wish. That would explain him acting like such an extreme idiot.

"I will speak to you in private, Mr. Harker. All others, leave us."

Without another instruction given, the gathered members dispersed into other rooms of the home. John would usually panic at the idea of being reprimanded. He'd always been the best in class at school. Never a mark. Never a write up. But he hardly cared now, and it was oddly liberating. Whatever this woman was going to do, he hardly cared at all. Yell at him, berate him, it wasn't new. All The Protectors seemed to do to him was yell and berate. Renfield had been carted off to the loony bin, perhaps John would be as well. At least there he would not have to deal with all this intrigue and secret keeping.

The Leader approached him, with that studied look he'd seen upon Mina's face many a time. She did look startlingly similar to her daughter and it tugged at John's heart to spite him. He wondered after Mina greatly. Were they safe? Where had they fled to? They would not have returned to Carfax. They were both smart people. And even if they had but a lick of sense, they should know to be out to sea for some faraway land now. Maybe Transylvania, it would only make sense. Yes, John was certain that must be where they were heading. And they'd be a fool to follow him there. If The Leader had taught him anything, challenging a vampire in a familiar landscape to them was near to suicide.

She spoke, "I understand your curiosity, John. I noticed you taking quite a fancy to my daughter."

Jonathan's eyes widened, feeling his face becoming red. He'd much rather she yell if she was going to behave like this.

"Please sit," She gestured back to his chair. Tentatively, he took her invitation.

The Leader gave a small smile, "Indeed, your mother and I very much wanted you and Mina intended for each other. Perhaps you would've been in a different world." Waking nearer once again, Mina's mother came and sat in the chair Elizabeth had just vacated. Just yesterday, he and Mina had been seated like this, talking about her time at Carfax. God, if he had not brought it up, perhaps she would not have returned to Dracula. Maybe she would not have... _She should have still. You know that she would._

_But John could not be comfortable with The Leader sitting with him. Try as she may to seem appealing, John felt the highest air of discomfort._

"But we live in _this_ world, John. I tried to fix it, but I obviously failed."

"It's my fault," John said immediately. "I should've been more vigilant with Mina-"

"Don't take blame you do not deserve," The Leader said firmly. "The fault was mine from the moment I left my family. I should've stayed with them. I was foolish to think that leaving them was wise."

"Why did you?" John pressed, desperate for answers. "And why is Mina-"

"Mina is a peculiar type of human," Her mother explained, folding her hands upon her lap. "I noted it from the moment she was born. There are certain types of people, Jonathan, whose blood is more...intoxicating to supernatural creatures. I was unsure why such a thing happened. It's a sort of disease of blood and not extremely common, but common enough. I thought nothing of originally. Some sort of abnormality perhaps.

"But her pigheaded father did not believe, and seemed keen to endanger Mina with his studies. We decided we must not tell Mina about her blood. The ignorance would make her safer, we thought.

"As she grew, I began to notice peculiar things with studies of my own. Whilst Mina's father focused on growing his knowledge of these creatures, I focused on eradicating them. I'd seen their horrors first hand as a child, and knew what they were. Monsters, the lot of them. But all of them began behaving so very peculiarly once Mina was born. You perhaps heard Mina mention a prophecy. Well, that little rhyme is something I'd grown extremely accustomed to hearing. They'd all cry it out before I ended their lives. All of them, not just the vampires."

"What prophecy?" John asked. He'd heard it spoke of, but never heard the words.

"'The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme'," The Leader recited. "Ghastly little rhyme. I thought it something a few of them had made up. Supernatural creatures (and humans, come to it) will make up all sort of nonsense to give themselves something to believe in. I thought nothing of it until _all_ of them began saying it.

"And Mina grew to be...different, John. Different in a way I feared only I saw. Yes, I'd met peculiar humans before, but there is something much more different about Mina. Something I had never seen before. I grew to realize that she, my beautiful daugher, had a part to play in this dark prophecy. I had to keep her safe from it.

"I realized I had to leave. I had to go and find out what it meant. So I left Mina and her father, and traveled off to Transylvania."

John wanted to interject that there were other ways of leaving her family besides faking a death, but realized that offending her would not be wise now that she was finally telling him things.

"That was when I learned the horror of it all, Jonathan. The whole, disgusting truth of this entire thing. Why Dracula is different from the succubi that preceded him. Why he and Mina must be kept separate. For its not just Mina's _blood_ that is peculiar John. It is her very _soul_."

"So...this prophecy," John began. "If Count Dracula and Mina are kept together, he shall inherit great power?"

The Leader scoffed, "That's the real terribleness of it all, Jonathan. The prophecy is not about Count Dracula."  
**OOO**

They were married. Mina hardly believed it while it was happening. Before the service, Lady Westenra had insisted upon buying Mina a gown for the wedding. Mina had told her that that would not be necessary, but she'd done it anyway. Expecting some ridiculously, fluffy thing, Mina was surprised to be presented with a beautiful lace gown, not grotesque or extreme in the slightest.

"I picked it out," Lucy had whispered when Mina pulled it from the box. Lucy had insisted upon dolling Mina up completely, something she had always enjoyed doing for her friend. Mina was completely lost when it came to makeup, having spent her teenaged years with only her father as a guardian. With a very practiced expression, Lucy applied red lipstick to Mina and some sort of rogue upon her cheeks. "You don't need much makeup at all, Mina." Lucy said with a small smile.

A little chapel had taken them in, performing the ceremony rather quickly, but properly nonetheless. Mina felt a surge of melancholy as she walked herself down the aisle. Lady Westenra had offered to escort her, but Mina wished to walk on her own. Her father was there with her, she could feel his presence. She wanted more that more than she wanted a physical presence next to her.

Then it was done, and Mina and Alexander had a wonderful meal at some restaurant whose name she could not pronounce. She had far more champagne than she should have, but hardly cared for the bubbles in her brain. For the first time in weeks she was completely, blissfully happy. Mina was so incandescently happy that she might float away into the air. They were finally away from everything that was happening in England. She wished they could stay in Paris forever. They would be accepted in Paris. The Parisians seemed to accept everything. Mina had seen the most peculiar types of people walking the streets proudly in her short time here. Certainly they'd see nothing wrong with a vampire and a human being married. Mina did not wish to return to England where her mother would hate her. Where the _Nosferatu_ would stalk her and The Protectors call her cruel names. Why could she not be happy without being ridiculed?

She would not think of that now. Now, they were together and they were married. It was their wedding night. Her head filled with frothy bubbles at the idea of it. Well, perhaps the champagne bubbles were what it was truly. She hardly cared: it was their wedding night. It made her cheeks flush if she thought about it too much. She certainly felt like flushing as they checked into the hotel. Mina still wore the white gown from the wedding, and she knew everyone was staring at her. Alexander had booked the room under the name, 'Countess Wilhelmina Dracula.' It made her flush even more to hear her name said aloud.

They were going to the room now and Mina felt butterflies all the way, but she would not give him any encouragement. No, Mina had a mind to be quite teasing to him and it seemed to be working. He was itching to talk, to hold her, all the way to their top floor room but she gave him no satisfaction. Even as they opened the door to their beautiful suite and Mina bustled through, she said not a word to him.

"Are you going to let me in?" He said at the door.

"I have to invite you in?" She inquired.

"Hotel and inns are peculiar. The room is under your name. You must invite me in."

Mina smirked, feeling very tempestuous indeed. So he was hers to let in...or perhaps hers to leave out. Mina filled with bubbles at the thought. The wing of the room had naught but their suite inside of it. So maybe…

"Perhaps I will not," she teased, turning from him and walking towards the large windows. The drapes opened to illuminated city, sparkling below her like a painting. It did not seem real this city of lights. But she would take in the view of it later. Mina shut the curtains.

She lay against them, "Maybe I _won't_ let you in."

Alexander raised a brow and she saw worry for just a brief moment. It was then he realized her teasing, and Mina felt like giggling at the thought. It flashed over his face, the knowing, and he changed a bit. That conceited side smile of his appeared. That smug little grin that drove her wild. Her heart was pounding, she could feel it. Mina wondered if it was affecting him. She was certain it was. Whatever confidence the champagne had given her was working like wild, for Mina felt very strongly in her charade.

"Oh, you won't, my Mina?" He said in a way that made the butterflies in her stomach scatter wildly. _My_ Mina, he'd said with a look of condescension. Oh, what a cruel, mocking man. His eyes, redder than ever, seemed to make holes into her mind, trying to break her. His thoughts tried to penetrate her but she would not let them. Oh, not now that _she_ held some power over _him_.

He leaned, his hands on the door frame. "Let me in, Wilhelmina Dracula."

Mina bubbled to hear her new name. She did not mind it too much at all, for now the power was hers as she danced about the room pulling out her hair pins. It was all driving him absolutely mad with desire, she could feel it radiating off of him like heat. Her gold hair fell around her as the final pin was removed. She had never felt so much like a siren, and was absolutely giddy with it.

"Maybe later, my love," Mina teased languorously. Her hands behind her, she began to undo the laces of her bodice.

"I could help you with those, my darling," Alexander lilted from the doorway.

Mina smiled, "I'm quite capable of undressing myself. Besides," the bodice undone, the sleeves slid from her arms. "I don't want you tearing my beautiful dress."

"I will buy you a new one."

She just smiled innocently, slipping out of the gown and laying it upon the vanity chair. Mina looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair down, with light red makeup upon her lips. Makeup was not something she wore often and she looked so odd to herself with it on. Like a new person. More confident. It was certainly how she felt now as she looked in the mirror at Alexander. He leaned upon the doorway, that invisible wall keeping him away. The coat he had removed, his shirt dangling by a few buttons. Mina could not help but giggle playfully. Next came the corset as she undid the hooks in the front.

"Darling, are you going to save any for me?"

She tested him, "Perhaps I will not let you in at all and do it all by myself." His face changed at the brashness. Mina bit her lip to keep from laughing, for she was never so brass. It was strangely wonderful.

"Though I assure you I would be an extremely captive audience," Alexander purred, "I would much prefer to participate in my own wedding night."

The words had begun to drive her mad as well. He using something upon her, something that made her very skin feel on fire. Yes, he certainly was putting some power over her. _Glamour_, Mina recognized it as soon as he began to use it in full force. That arousal that made her want him quite badly, not that she already did. Her own wanting along with the glamour was a potent concoction indeed. God, she could not focus from it. Nearly falling, she sat on the edge of the bed, with a huff, finding herself panting for some reason. Mina tried shut it off, focusing on her little performance. This was supposed to be her in control, not him. Oh, but he was just so... Another wave of the glamour hit her and she tossed back her neck.

"That is not fair," Mina breathed, trying to regain a little composure.

Like he meant to kill her with it, the glamour struck her once again so strongly that Mina fell back into the bed. She could feel his smug little smile without even looking at it. Oh, he was so enjoying this. Her little teasing game was over it seemed, and she felt ridiculous for thinking she ever could have won. This glamour was powerful indeed, much more so than it had been that night at the inn. This deliberate, full forced one was enough to drive anyone made with desire. She'd thought it had been powerful when he's used it before, but she saw now that he had been going easy on it. This was absolutely _maddening_. Enough to make anyone do anything. It felt like his hands were all over her body at once. Like he was everywhere and yet he was nowhere. In her hair and on her chest and deep, deep inside her. Mina was clutching desperately at herself, her mind trying to grasp for some sort of reality but finding naught but ecstasy.

"Alexander?" she breathed aloud. "Y...y..."

He intensified it again to spite her. She thought she heard some self-important little laugh at her display. It was his fault_. Damn him_, she thought as her breaths became more desperate. Mina clutched at the sheets, her hair, her shift but nothing would satisfy. It was the edge of a climax but no sign of release. He kept her teetering on a mountain without allowing her to fall. And he was loving it. Mina could feel him absolutely adoring her agony. _**Demon man**_, she called him.

"Yes, darling?" Alexander replied so calmly it made her want to scream. "Now, are you going to invite me in, Mina?"

**OOO**

And the prophecy was not about Dracula, or so The Leader soon explained. Perhaps she meant John to find comfort in it, but he found anything but. For The Leader's explanation of it all was completely mental. The Leader was still talking about her theory, but John cut her off before it was all said.

"That's insane," John said immediately. The Leader opened her mouth to speak again, to say more of the terrible story she had just told, but John stood up. Why was he shaking? He should not be fearful, because this was obviously a bunch of poppycock. The Leader was mental, just as Mina had said. Truly, completely mad.

"That is not possible," John stressed with a gesture, before her realizing that he was missing his hand. He turned furiously red. "You cannot expect me to believe such nonsense!"

"John, I felt just the same when I first learned it," she stood, talking in a disturbingly calm voice. "You must believe me. That is why I was so paranoid to keep Mina away from him, but I see now that that will not be possible."

John gaped, "No! _No_, whatever you think you know cannot be true. That's completely mental! We're talking about-"

"_Lucifer_, John," The Leader spoke the name like it was completely serious. "If The Lord could do it, why not he?"

John nearly growled, "I am not going to believe that Mina will conceive an anti-Christ. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"That gypsy woman invoked him when she created Count Dracula!" The Leader kept trying to justify her claims. "She was a servant of his, his mistress. Count Dracula was made with Satan's power, to bring his monster into the world!"

"Do you know how preposterous you sound?!" John bellowed. The others could hear him, he was sure. He didn't care. "Tell me this: if your ridiculous theory is true, then why hasn't it happened already? The Count has taken plenty of mistresses, why Mina? Why now?"

The Leader straightened, "I'm not sure, John. I don't know how celestial bodies orchestrate things, but I know my daughter, John. There is something celestial about her." She moved nearer, "A vampire, human-hybrid, John. A creature completely unknown, completely unstudied. It would bring havoc, and destruction to us all."

"This is..." John tried to bring his hand to his hair, once again realizing that he hadn't got one. He growled, "So what now? She's gone off with him. And if they weren't lovers already, they most certainly will be now."

The Leader got a terrible look in her eyes. "We must protect the world, Jonathan. We must protect the light."

"What are you saying?"

"We kill her if we must."

"Bloody Hell." John's mouth hung open, "You are raving mad." He shook his head, feeling his lungs seizing up in his chest. Yes, yes, Mina had been right. Her mother was power crazy. Insane. An unhealthy woman. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. What kind of woman fakes her death? What kind of person abandons their family in such a ludicrous manner? God, John had been so desperate for belonging that he had not realized what he'd joined. He had not realized anything.

Maybe Count Dracula was not a monster. Maybe the true monster was this woman in front of him.

"This conception will be a historic event indeed, Jonathan. One of us will be on the correct side of this history. Either those monsters or I shall be regarded as a hero. Which do you think it shall be?"

He hung his head, "Mina said you were mental. I didn't believe her."

"Mad, am I?" The Leader pressed the words from her cracked lips. "I must say, I expected more from you, Mr. Harker, but I see your own personal sympathies have clouded your good judgement!"

"You're insane."

"Harry!" The Leader called to one of the other Protectors. Harry, a large man with even larger arms, came into the room immediately, standing like a soldier at attention. The Leader smiled like a cat, all while John listened to the incessant pounding of his own heart. He was going to be sick. It seemed Satan was indeed at work, but not with Mina and Count Dracula. John was in the presence of Satan right now. John was in Hell.

"Harry, dear, it seems our beloved Mr. Harker has been compromised by Count Dracula as well."

John's eyes grew wide. Evil woman. Not just insane, _evil_. He could see the glint of it in her eyes. The shone like terrible gemstones in her falling face. She meant to lock John away. Put him in the asylum. _I know too much now, of course. I wonder if she's told the others. Did they agree with her? Are they all mad?_ _Are they all such demons to think wisely of murdering an innocent woman?_

John glared at her, "You are evil. You think you fight for God, but you fight for the devil."

Her eyes grew in mock sadness, "He's been in here raving for nearly half an hour. I thought I could coax the devil from him, but it has set its talons in sharply."

"She wants to kill her own daughter!" John exclaimed, feeling a desperation over power him. An asylum. Jack's asylum. Maybe not a terrible existence. _For the rest of my days? Never to walk in the sun again?_ John felt very warm. "She's _mad_!"

"Poor dear, the hysterics taking him again. Please restrain him, Harry." The Leader said and the large man complied. John pulled against his captor. "He must've caught the demon through Renfield. You know how close the two of them were. Sodomy is another illness they can treat at the asylum, John."

John inhaled, "I am _not_ a sodomite. I am not insane. You are! You're insane!"

She clicked her tongue, "Take him to Carfax Sanatorium. After that, we shall continue our discussion as to how to end this mess before it begins."

Her eyes met John's. Eyes with evil inside of them. John turned over what she had said again. Mina and Count Dracula conceive a child. Mina and Count Dracula conceiving a _monster_. An anti-Christ. Ridiculous. Insane. Completely mental. _End this mess before it begins_. John hoped desperately that Mina and Count Dracula had flown far, far away_. I have to warn them. _

_That's not possible._

_I have to warn them._

They needed to be gone. They needed to be ready. John felt panic overtaking him once again.

"Goodbye, Mr. Harker." The Leader said with her evil tongue. "Tell Ronald we say hello."

**OOO**

"Come in," Mina begged, her itching too urgent to be denied. Her whole body was caving in it felt, sinking deep into the bed. The bed was so soft. Why was any bed this soft? Why was this room so ungodly beautiful? And why was he _torturing_ her in it?

"Say my name."

"Alexander," Mina breathed desperately. "Come in. You are invited in. Please, come to me, my Alexander."

To say the words was like lifting a heavy weight. How could she speak through all the pleasure? How could she talk when this magic was filling her up? In an instant, he was upon her. By the time he began to kiss her, Mina was so mad with desire that his clothes were in far more danger of tearing than hers. Within a moment she was bare under his harms; shift and stockings removed. The poor undergarments did not stand a chance, lost to shreds upon the floor. She didn't care. They'd buy new ones.

"You're so beautiful, darling," he laughed enticingly, trailing his hands upon her. He was still putting that pleasure upon her, unrelenting in his wonderful torture. And the cocky bastard just kept looking down at her, a self-impressed smile upon his changing face. Her heart was pounding to burst, her whole body flushing. Yes, he must be perfectly excited, Mina thought bitterly, sad to have so hugely lost their little power struggle.

"Glamour is an amusing power at times…" Alexander said, kissing her neck. The kisses trailed horrifically slowly from the nape of her neck to her collar bone and around to her shoulder. _Demon man, sadistic creature..._

Mina screamed, and she was not sure why. It was deep, guttural sound. A yearning to drive her completely insane. Alexander did not relent.

"Oh do scream, darling. No one will hear you."

"You...you..," Mina said as he refused to let her call him a nasty name. He did not give any sort of relief from the power. Just idle touches that gave no more comfort than a handshake. Oh, she hated him. She despised him.

"You teased me, Mina," Alexander countered. "It's only fair."

He was right, of course, she had tormented him. But she still hated him for it. He laughed at her thoughts.

His hands would offer no help, only cruel teasing. They slid over her breasts and between her legs touching nowhere that mattered at all. She was completely his to control, and she loved it and hated it all at once. He was so powerful, so wonderfully and horrifically powerful that it almost frightened her. He became wonderful again as the power subsided and he began to kiss upon her skin. Her chest heaved up and down as he kissed her so lightly to drive her mad again. It seemed every time they were together it grew more and more erotic.

"So you _dislike_ being teased, I see?" Mina breathed with a small smile.

"You've teased me since I first met you. I couldn't have you teasing me on our wedding night."

"Hmm," Mina replied, holding his dark hair in fistfuls in her hands. Her hands reached to touch him, wanting him to be pleasured too. Wanting...everything and all at once. She was certain to go mad in this room, but in the best possible way. They could never go back to Whitby for all she cared.

"Kiss me," she commanded and he happily obeyed. She wanted this little teasing game over, for she felt she might die if it continued. God, he drove her mad. Alexander had that smug little way of seducing her, like her efforts against him were charming at most. Which they were, if she took a moment to not be so headstrong. Oh, Mina would always give into Alexander. She felt she melted like putty in his hands. And, perhaps, it was nice to give up controls at times. It was oddly...freeing.

Mina wrapped her arms about him, wanting him closer to her. Wanting him to stop this incessant glamouring and just get on with it. But she could not lie and say that she did not enjoy their playing. Mina loved his annoying, smug smile and eyes that knew she was going to give in. It was fun to play. It was fun to be ridiculous, when everything had been so horribly morose for such a terribly long time.

Her hands ran through the kinks of his black hair. _Mine_, she thought smugly_. He's all mine._

"I've always been yours, Mina," Alexander replied, kissing her sweetly. "Ever since you came to my house that first day, I was yours." Mina giggled, unable to contain the bubbles inside of her chest. It made him laugh to, leaning down and kissing her again. The bubbles still played on her lips as she drew him nearer. "So beautiful," he kissed her, "and exceedingly clever. Oh, you had me wrapped around your finger before you spoke a word." The fingers he talked of he kissed, sending sparks all around her body. She felt his fangs scrape against her fingertips.

"First," with a turn Mina had him upon the bed, her hand to the side of his neck. He'd let her take control, for she was nowhere near his match in strength. And he smiled with conceit, like she was some amusing little thing. Like he'd smiled at her that first day she'd gone to Carfax and how she had hated him. Mina pressed her hand on his collar bone. Leaning up, she slid him inside of her.

Mina moaned, rocking her hips back and forth over his pelvis. She moved her hands further down his chest, supporting herself on his body. God, it was like he was made from titanium. His chest was harder than a rock. A vampirism perk, she assumed. Her train of thought was lost when he sent glamour onto her once more. Mina gasped loudly while he smirked at her display.

"Oh, that's very unfair," she said.

"Come here, my Mina," he said in that delicious way. Like a compulsion, almost. Mina leaned over him as he sat up to see her. His large hand cupped her face and suddenly his lips were back upon hers. She felt his fangs against her lip.

"Drink, Alexander," Mina breathed, her hand upon his nape. Did he not know how badly she needed him? How badly she needed his fangs to bore into her flesh? His hands upon her ribs, pulling her so close to him.

Alexander leaned back then pressed his fangs into her neck. The blood poured out fast and strong, sliding down the side of her neck and body. Spill the blood, she minded not. They'd drown the room in blood for all she cared. Being with him was all she cares for now. But Alexander fed for but a moment before flipping her over, her back against the mattress. As she reached a climax, he held up her wrist and bit into it. Unable to wait any longer, Mina screamed out her release while Alexander fed from the blood of her wrists. Just a moment passed before he stopped and bit the other one. It seemed he wanted to cover every inch of her skin in his mark. He kissed upon her chest, biting into her collar bone and breast. Her femoral artery as well.

"You need blood," Alexander pulled away, sitting over her. Like he had that night before the protectors. Again, he slid his finger across his chest and let the Crimson blood cascade from it. "Drink from me, my darling."

He brought his hand to her hair but she did not need his push. Mina pressed her lips upon the mark and drank without regard for shame. She pulled back, the red blood still ringed around her lips. With his hands, he cupped her small face and kissed her fully, making her feel so incredibly warm. _My husband_, Mina thought once again. She'd never thought she be married, let alone married to someone she loved. Someone she loved likes she'd never loved anything before.

The night continued on, one pleasure after he other until Mina simply had to rest. She would not allow him to leave the bed, nor did it seem he wanted to. She rested her hand upon his chest, feeling her heavy eye lids shutting.

"I love you," she breathed in such an exhausted tone that it made him laugh. Mina could not help but laugh too, pulling her fingers up to her lips. God, she felt like she could cry she was so happy. A wonderful day, a wonderful night. With nothing sad to think about. No plots or intrigue or secrets and prophecies. No foreboding thoughts or mysterious whispers. Just happiness and love and pleasure. Oh, it was a wonderful thing indeed.

Alexander clasped the hand that she'd laid upon his chest, running his finger upon the mark set into her wrist. Her memory flashed with the feelings of not so long ago. She felt herself flushing.

"I did not harm you, did I?" He asked in such a sincere tone that she felt like laughing again.

"No," Mina said, turning near him. "Not at all." Pressing herself up, Mina placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I love you," he told her, brushing back her hair. Mina beamed brighter than the sun. Yes, everything was absolutely wonderful and she was sure of it. Utterly content with her life at that moment, Mina slept better than she had in months. It was truly a wonderful day.


	29. The Blood is the Life

Mina sat up from the bed looking for some sort of robe to put on. His eyes were upon her, she could feel them as she stood quite bare. Her skin was always too pale, she thought. In this darkness, she was certain her pasty skin was glowing. But she had stood up too fast, her head throbbing from the champagne for just a moment. Her mind flooded with memories of the previous day and the headache seemed to vanish entirely.

The room was very lovely. Mina had not really been paying attention to the décor the previous night, but now found it to be beautiful and finer than any she'd ever seen. The paintings framed on the walls looked like originals, and Mina found herself how much they paid for this room. It must've been a lot if the staff trusts you enough to not be an art thief. Mina looked to the windows too, but found only a small bit of sun. It must be very early, but Mina found she could not sleep.

Opening the wardrobe doors, Mina found two robes: a plush one for him and a long silken one for her. She took the latter, though little it hid from sight. It was a cream color, illuminating the pallor of her skin once more. The robe simply appeared to be more of an idea of one than a real one, for it was as shear as well cleaned glass. The Parisians were such a very odd people, Mina noted as she slid the gossamer thing onto her arms. A land less confined by stifling morals. Where wearing such finery to sleep in was acceptable. Oh, but she could not complain: it was wonderfully comfortable.

Looking through the wardrobe, Mina found boxes from stores with names that sounded luxurious. Tempted, she picked up a large red one with a white ribbon, undoing it to find several lingerie items. They were all lace and soft as silk. Nothing like how she though lingerie should look. The only type she'd seen upon women were the women of loose morals who'd sometimes linger by the inns at Whitby. The type in the box were naught like that. They were...sensual, but not overtly so. They were completed glamourous. Mina had seen such things in the fine stores of London that Lady Westenra made her visit. She'd gazed at them from afar, but never dreamed of wearing one herself. They were very expensive, these beautiful undergarments. The thought of wearing such things made her blush. The thought of Alexander's face should she wear such things made her blush even more.

"What are you doing, darling?" Alexander asked from the bed.

She set down the box, "These are so very fine." There were more and more boxes, all piled up with ribbons upon them. Why had he not said anything about these boxes? _Well, Mina, you did preoccupy him a bit last night..._ Her eyes wandered to the marks upon her wrists.

"They're all yours," he said warmly. "Open them and look." She did, finding each box filled with wonderful treasures. Dresses finer than any she owned. Jewelry too priceless for her too imagine. Mina had never been given anything so beautiful. She felt shallow and frivolous to purchase such things for herself. Money needn't be spent on such things when she'd had so very little of it. For some reason, Mina felt very undeserving of such finery. It sunk into her soul like a heavy bolder.

"Alexander, this is too much."

"I've made no use of my fortune for hundreds of years," he was suddenly behind her, his chest pressed against her back. Mina was always surprised by how fast he could appear. "It is not too much."

Alexander pressed a kiss into her neck, soft and warm it was. She felt her entire body melting. Was it even possible to be this in love? Mina felt like crying from it, and didn't even mind. All her life, she'd never thought she'd find something as wonderful as him. It made her feel like floating to think of it.

"And why are you awake, my darling?" He kissed her neck lightly. "It's 6 o'clock. Come back to bed." Alexander pulled away from her, sitting upon the bed so enticingly. He was not wearing his shirt which was a very unfair advantage. He seemed to be full of very unfair advantages.

Mina would not be so easily distracted, "I wanted to go on the balcony and look at the city. Perhaps go downstairs and order some breakfast..." She looked at herself, "But this robe leaves little to the imagination, so I can't very well walk through the hotel in it."

He smiled smugly, "I quite like it."

"But will the entire city of Paris?" Mina asked back, smiling a small grin. "Come sit on the balcony with me."

"No, I think you should come back to bed." His voice was so enticing that she felt she could not say no. The need was so powerful that she almost thought he was trying to compel her. Mina felt the call to be with him. Felt some need to not be parted from his side for this trip. So if they spent it all in bed, was it truly a crime? With a small coy smile, she sat next to him on the bed. His hand brushed the side of her face.

"Countess Dracula," Alexander said with some light in his face.

"Mmm," Mina replied, lying back upon her pillow and looking upon him. Her husband, what a wonderful thought. Honestly, she'd always thought marriage some confining thing. And ending of her life. A locking of her inside some stuffy home. But it was certainly not so with Alexander. Not at all. They'd travel the world, for all the knowledge of it he possessed. Then, one day, she become like him as well. Eternity would be theirs, wouldn't that be so wonderful...

He took her hand, placing a kiss upon it. He noted his mark upon her wrist and kissed her there too. Alexander trailed up her arm, noting all his marks upon her body. There were very many of them, Mina noticed. They'd all kind of blurred together in her memory of the previous night. Not that she had minded. Mina felt the pick of his fangs as he moved to her lips.

"You do not need to feed again," she scolded her husband, as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand slyly slid under robe, trailing along her skin. "You have had plenty of my blood, thank you." But he was not listening, she could tell. He removed her robe once more, making Mina wonder to herself if it was even worth putting on clothes for this trip. Not that it was a problem, if he was going to keep being so wonderful...

"Ah, but it's my honeymoon," Alexander kissed her collar bone. "Aren't I required to pleasure my wife?"

She held his head in her hand, "Oh, I'm not complaining, my love. But I, unlike you, do need food at some point. Especially if you plan on keeping such a pace as we are." He continued his kissing exploration of her body. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course I'm listening," he said, moving his mouth upon her skin and making her forget everything she was just saying. "They're bringing us food later, my darling. And at a more reasonable hour. So you needn't move at all."

"I'll have to move at some point," Mina countered, which he countered better by pleasuring her once again. Paris might be wonderful, but not as wonderful as this.

"Oh, but you want to stay," Alexander moved away as he kissed upon her neck. Mina could feel herself flushing bright as the sun. She could feel that self-proud smile upon his face. "I can hear it in your thoughts."

"Well, you are _unfairly_ monopolizing them at the moment." Mina ran her fingers through his hair. "If we're off to the other side of Europe in three days, I want to spend at least a little time exploring Paris."

"Of course, my darling," he kissed her forehead tenderly. "You should sleep for now. Breakfast won't be up for at least another two hours." Though he's instructed her to rest, Alexander kept running his hands along her, kissing her neck and collar bone and holding her so wonderfully close to him. Certainly, sleep was not upon her mind at the moment. She placed her hand in his hair.

Mina breathed, "Well, I'm not feeling especially tired right now..." Alexander pressed his lips against hers, and she couldn't help but pull herself nearer to him. As much as she hated to admit it, her husband was right. Paris could wait for now...  
**OOO**  
She climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Her legs had screamed the whole way up, but it was so entirely worth it. It was freezing, undoubtedly so, but the cool wind mattered little to Mina as she stood atop the tallest structure in the whole wide world. She'd seen pictures of it before in textbooks and newspapers, but had no way to prepare for the sheer enormity of it. Lucy had been to the top before, Mina remembered. Certainly she could not do it now in the bright winter sun. Even Alexander had decided not to join Mina. The sun is uncomfortable for vampires and oddly depleting. It's why Alexander spent most his days indoors. Though, of course, the sun was not a consistent visitor to London, so many had hardly noticed his distaste for it back in Whitby. Paris seemed to enjoy the sun's rays very frequently. So Alexander had decided to wait for her at the museum near the bottom. She hoped he would be fine with waiting for a long while, for Mina had no desire to rush down the thousands of stairs again.

Mina could see the whole country of France it seemed. It was a humbling feeling to see everything looking so small. Like perhaps her problems weren't so massive. Perhaps he worries need not be so insurmountable. In this incredibly vast world, perhaps her issues were not as large as they seemed.

Eventually, she did go down as the sun slowly lowered from its peak in the sky. They had breakfasted in the room as Alexander had said and they had luncheon at a beautiful little cafe by the tower. It all felt so blissfully _normal_. Wonderfully mundane. There were no curses or uncertainties or crazed mothers. It was just her and Alexander on holiday like a normal married couple. No one seemed to notice anything peculiar about them. No one suspected he was not human. It was refreshing and glorious, and she so adored it.

Paris was wonderful, Mina decided. She could see why so many flocked to it. Mina wanted to stay about in it all day, but knew such sunlight was not comfortable for Alexander. It was strange how keenly she could feel his emotions at times. It almost seemed the sun was irritating to her as she stood out in it. They were going back to hotel now, and then for dinner and then for... Mina felt mischievous at the thought of returning to the bedroom. Perhaps she would were some of her beautiful new _lingerie_.

But one thing she was not expecting was Lucy bounding at her from the moment she entered the hotel's lobby. Honestly, Mina should've expected her friend appearing at embracing her at random times by now, but it still caught her off guard to suddenly have the air squeezed out of her.

"Lucy." Alexander warned because Mina could not speak.

Her friend gasped, "Sorry!" Mina smiled, but was shocked to see her friend not doing the same. Lucy looked worried, extremely worried. Paler, somehow, even though she was pale all the time.

Mina grasped her arms, "Lucy, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I, er," Lucy swallowed, her strangely colored eyes growing. Mina felt that she could see hear the flutter of her friend's heart somehow, though she knew that was impossible. "I need to speak with you. Both of you."

"All right," Mina nodded. "Here, we'll sit. You look like you're going to be ill."

Lucy shook her head, "I can't get ill, Mina." It sounded such a simple thing to say that Mina almost felt like laughing. But the fear in heart seized her so strongly that she found herself unable to speak. "I, er," Mina noticed Lucy's eyes travel to Alexander. Mina had almost forgotten he was there in her worry for her friend.

"I met some other vampires today."

"What?" Mina breathed. She felt Alexander step nearer to them, his eyes intensely upon Lucy. The red headed girl sighed, her down cast eyes finally flitting up to Mina.

Lucy spoke, "Last night, to be more specific. I had gone out after mother went to sleep because I was...hungry. And they found me, Mina."

"How many are there?" Alexander finally spoke. She could feel a strange, foreboding feeling radiating from him. Mina's mind went instantly to those monsters in the cottage and was nearly seized with fear once again.

"Just four," Lucy responded. "Two were older and two were younger. Not as young as me, of course. But young." Lucy was fiddling with her glove and Mina just wanted to scream at her. Fine, there are other vampires. That was fine, Mina didn't care, but why was Lucy acting so oddly about it? Why did it seem like there was something she was not speaking of? It made panic seize Mina. But instead of locking her up, it filled her with rage. She hated this panic. She hated this fear. She was not so delicate a little thing to swoon anymore. Mina would not be frail anymore, for she had allowed herself to be for far too long.

"Lucy, tell me what happened," Mina said in the most commanding voice she could muster.

Her friend looked up, "They knew about you, Mina. All of them did! They knew about you and about him." She nodded to Alexander.

"Why?" Mina pushed, feeling some nerve seizing her. "What do they know, Lucy? Why is every damned vampire in the whole world so obsessed with me? Tell me!"

"I don't know, Mina!" Lucy exclaimed desperately, looking at Mina like she were completely mad. _Damn it all_, Mina cursed, leaning back a bit. She knew Lucy did not mean her harm, but God, Mina hated feeling so absolutely and completely useless upon this matter. "They would not speak to me on it! I tried, really I did, Mina. But they were so…powerful. They laughed at me."

"We will find them," Alexander said, placing his hand upon Mina's shoulder. He was saying she needed to calm herself, she could feel it, but Mina did so not wish to be calm. For she completely despised this. This was supposed to be a happy time. A holiday. There were not supposed to be other vampires. There was meant to be no talk of this ridiculous prophecy. And there would be answers in Transylvania and when they got there, everything was meant to be fine.

Lucy shook her head, "They've gone. I went to look for them this morning."

"Surely, they've take cover somewhere from the sun."

"Their entire hotel room was emptied-"

"Hotel room?" Mina asked, glancing about the lobby of the grand suites. Surely, they could not be here. They had not been in their very same building as she and Alexander. They were meant to be safe here. Of course nothing was safe, not really.

Lucy seemed to understand, "Oh no, they were not here. Not a place even half as nice as this. A raggedy old one far from the city center."

Oh, of course. Mina felt her air feeing regular again. Just when she's daft enough to think she and Alexander are safe, something like this happens. _**Mina, they may've been here long before we came**_. The thoughts were Alexander's, but Mina had surmised the same herself. He'd said they'd all dispersed after he left his homeland, so it was not odd to believe some had flocked to Paris. Certainly, there were some in London too and Mina had just never noticed.

These vampires had mentioned _her_, though. But at this point, it seemed all vampires had mentioned her. God, this whole thigh was absolutely ridiculous. She believed naught in prophecy or divination or whatever these creatures had seemed to put so much stock into. Mina was not whatever mythical creature they thought she was. She was a woman. Unlike any other woman.

Her mind went to her mother. Her mother's obsession with her as well. For even her mother knew of that stupid rhyme, she was certain. Yes, yes, those creatures who'd taken Mina had said as much to her. Or something like that maybe. She hated thinking about that day. The horrible screaming and all the blood. It made her absolutely sick. Were these other vampires like that? Were they going to attack her too? Is that how vampires worship, through humiliation and torture?

"It's nearly nightfall," Alexander said with a glance to the grand lobby windows. Funny how everyone else in the room seemed completely unbothered. They all seemed so normal. They knew nothing of Mina's troubles. They knew nothing of vampires, save for what they read in gothic novels. "We shall go tonight and see if they returned. They will answer to me."

Lucy nodded, playing with the fingers of her gloves. There was a small red stain upon them, Mina saw. Blood, of course, and not there very long from the looks of it. Mina had stained many a thing in blood to know what it looks like. So Lucy had managed to feed, at least._ Hopefully not upon a child this time._ Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her with them. Maybe Lucy would find too much camaraderie among Alexander's creatures.

Mina exhaled, "I shall stay here then." She saw Lucy staring at her with sympathetic eyes. "I am not daft. I know I should not go with you."

"They've probably already gone, Mina," Lucy said, with a squeeze of her friend's leg.

"And where have they gone then, Lucy?" Mina asked seriously. "Have they left the city, or have they moved closer to here? I just wish—for once—I have some semblance of an idea of what's going on!"

"Mina-" They both said it at the same time but she put up her hands to stop them.

She stood, "Never mind it." Mina turned to face her husband, who was looking at her with those same eyes Lucy had had. Like something was wrong with Mina. Like she'd gone mad. "I shall have my dinner sent to the room and I'll stay there. Please be safe." Despite his staring at her like she was insane, Alexander leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I am sorry, my darling," he spoke just loud enough for her to hear. "I know this was meant to be a time free from troubles for us."

"We wouldn't have married each other if either of us had wanted a life free from troubles." Mina gave a small smile. "I shall see you soon."

**OOO**

Mina was very excited to find that the hotel supplied newspapers in multiple languages for all the guests. Though not always a huge fan of the press, she was elated to have something to do for the night other than stare at the wall. For good measure, she brought the French and the English ones back up to her room. Mina had been rather good at French in school, and passing so far on their trip, but speaking and reading could prove to be entirely different things. And she would be learning another language soon, she presumed. Mina had not really thought about how long they would be staying in Transylvania, but she assumed it would be a long while. Learning Romanian would certainly prove useful.

As she ate her dinner alone in her room, Mina could not help her mind wandering to the future. Suppose her mother never came after her. Suppose this prophecy was all nonsense. If that happened, Mina fancied that she and Alexander could have a nice life together. Well, a nice eternity. The world filled her with a mix of elation and dread. Never having to die. Never having to figure out what happens after death. Mina would be free from the unknown and master over this land with her husband by her side. She would never be alone. She would have him, and other vampires as companions, she assumed. Never children, of course, but Mina had never been one to brood over such a thing. She liked children, yes, but would not cry if she never had one. Which she would not, she figured.

Then what if her mother did find her? What if this prophecy was true, and some horrible darkness was unleashed upon the world. They kept saying that "he" would reign supreme. Mina had assumed her husband, but what if it was something else? Could it be "he" as in the devil? Mina and Alexander join together and a devil is unleashed? _Mina, you're thinking nonsense_. And she was. She wasn't even sure what she meant by this theorizing. Her mind just kept racing around in circles as it always did when she was alone. Theorizing and plotting and connecting all the pieces. Her father said her mind worked like a machine. She supposed he was right about that.

Soon, she'd finished her dinner and set the tray outside the door. She decided that she may as well get out of her dress, and elected to put on one of the beautiful new lingerie items Alexander had bought for her. It was light pink and silken with small bits of lace. She felt positively scandalous to wear such a thing, but could not help admiring her reflection in the mirror. Certainly, she'd never owned such a thing. She'd never worn such a thing, save the ghastly thing Alexander had given her after the rain many months ago.

Tired too, she was, though she knew she would get no sleep. Mina despised being left behind like some child. And she knew—she did—that it was wisest she was left behind. Mina was no physical match for vampires, and certainly she did not want to meet these ones that seemed so interested in her. But Mina would have to learn to handle vampires better if she was meant to be living with them. There would be little protection to be offered once she was living on their land.

An idea occurred to her. She and Alexander had this physic bond, and Mina hardly ever used it. Yes, a bond so powerful that he had been able to control her body from a distance. She did not wish to control her husband, but perhaps she could enter his mind as well. Maybe she could see what was happening, and watch it all from inside his mind. He seemed to be able to enter hers quite easily, so why should she not enter his?

_Well, a good reason why you should not is that you have absolutely no bloody idea how._

_It's better than lying her like a lemming for hours._

Knowing that if she thought too much about it she'd talk herself out of it, Mina lay back upon her bed and shut her eyes. She thought of gypsies she'd seen in traveling circuses. Her mind traveled to stories of spiritualisms and hypnosis. Trying the best she could to calm her body, Mina focused her mind and her breathing.

_This is absolutely stupid. You have no idea what you're doing! Certainly, Alexander does not go into a trance every time he-_

Mina shut off her annoying inner voice. She shut off everything and focused only upon Alexander. Surely, she could do this if she tried. Even if she did not know entirely _what_ she was doing. If she focused, she could do it. Focused upon what he looked like; what he smelt like; the way it sounded when he walked across the floor. _The click of his boots on the cobble stone, and this strange nighttime mist upon his face. It was warmer than London, but still rather chill as he and Lucy walked down the gutters of Paris._

She realized she was not seeing this herself. Mina was not walking down the Paris streets, _Alexander_ was. Mina had done it!

_**Mina,**_ she heard his voice speaking to her as he looked out of his eyes. Oh, this was so very odd. Had he done this to her often? It felt rather invading, and she did not like to think he did. Though, to be fair, she had little call to judge him for that now.

_**You've discovered how to enter my mind, I see.**_

_**Boredom can work wonders on productivity**_. She said as he and Lucy continued their walk down the street. What was that strange tingle in her nose? Yes, they were smelling the air. Tracking the others by scent, it seemed. They had gone to the hotel, but not found the vampires. Alexander had insisted they keep looking. And there was something else. Things Lucy had not told Mina, but she had told Alexander. Mina could feel the memory standing behind her, just within reach. She wondered if she could-

_**You must not stay in my mind long, Mina. It is not healthy, especially for humans. It can be very dangerous to link minds like this- **_

But Mina barely heard the words. She felt her body turn around in Alexander's mind, grasping for whatever recent memory was calling to her. A memory of Lucy from moments ago. She looked so very sad inside of it. What had Lucy told Alexander than she could not tell Mina? Mina reached for it.

Then something grabbed her like a rush of water. Memories, centuries of memories, flooding inside of her like shattering a teacup. Mina was lying in bed staring at a beautiful woman. She had tan skin and hair as dark as the night sky with brown eyes like saucers. Viktoryia, yes, this woman was her. Memories and memories of this woman played together in a blur, like thousands of pictures developed all at the same time.

Then death and rage. Insurmountable rage. She saw the castle he'd talked about before, the creature inside of it. A castle large enough for hundreds of creatures to not feel suffocated in it. Sex and torture and death. Fire. It was terrible and he was laughing. Why was he laughing as such horribleness? Another memory. A village. A beautiful young girl waiting at her window for him to come. So many women waiting at so many windows. Some brought back to the castle. Some not so unfortunate.

Then a child. A child pointing up at him and naming him a monster. She was a spectral of a girl. A slim little thing with hair so blonde it looked to be white. And she was sobbing. This little girl, Mina felt her heart breaking. Not her heart, Alexander's heart. He wanted this little girl to stop screaming. He needed this little girl to stop looking at him like he was a monster, but he knew she was right to. Monster. He was a monster. Hardly human at all.

Flashes of travel, then Mina. So many memories of Mina. The first day they'd met and she'd stuck out her hand as an introduction. God, it was so odd to see herself as he saw her. Mina hardly recognized the girl at all. That could not be her. She looked too perfect to be Mina. The two of them dancing. Alexander had lied about the dancing. He knew every dance under the sun, he just wanted to be near to her. The day she'd given her blood. The first time they made love. More flashes, more memories. Last night. This morning.

A few moments ago.

"You want to go to Transylvania with Mina and I." Alexander did not say it like a question.

Lucy had nodded, her red and black feathered hat bouncing like a strange bird.

"You will have to find passage."

"I know."

"And you will be responsible for dealing with your mother. Also dealing with your maker should he want you back."

The words seemed to especially affect Lucy, "I know."

"If I find this is some sort of ruse, or find you intend to harm Mina in anyway, I will tear your head clean from your body."

"I am not going to harm Mina," Lucy spat every word at him. "There are others who love her besides you, you know. Loved her for longer. I would never harm her. She is my dearest friend."

He paused. "I know." Another pause. "I am sorry."

"None of the others want to harm Mina, if you're at all interested."

"Oh, I keenly am interested," Alexander said in a voice that made Mina feel ill. "Now, you will tell me all that you know."

"I already said-"

"I know what lies you told Mina. Now, you will tell me the truth."

The memory Lucy had just opened her mouth when Mina felt what was like a keen punch to the stomach and fell far out of Alexander's memories. She awoke by bolting upwards in her bed, gasping for air like she had not breathed in years.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Mina exclaimed, like the chair in the hotel room was going to answer her. She pressed her palm against her heart and could feel its firm pounding. How long had it been? It felt like barely five minutes she was inside of his mind. Mina glanced to the clock and found that five minutes was indeed how long it had been. So that was good, she had not been stuck there very long. But why did she feel so exhausted? Not only that, but ravenously hungry as well? Had she not just had dinner? Oh, the thought of food was revolting.

He'd said something, hadn't he? Before she'd turned back into his memories. Something about it being unhealthy for humans. Exhausting…

"Mina!" Alexander was at the suite's door. How on earth had he gotten there so fast? He'd been halfway across Paris not moments ago. And where was Lucy? He had not left her alone, had he? And he need not rush to her beck and call every moment.

Her husband was at her side immediately, grasping her face tightly and staring into her eyes. What on Earth was the matter? She was not ill. He knew very well that she had been inside his thoughts, so there was no reason for such overreaction…

"I thought your heart had stopped."

Mina blinked, "My heart had stopped?" Alexander placed a kiss so strongly upon her forehead than she thought he may bash it in.

"You were dead, Mina. I sensed it."

"Well, I certainly don't remember dying!" Mina insisted as he continued to hold her tightly against him. "I was in your head. I saw you walking with Lucy and then I turned around and I was in your memories. Then I was pushed out of it. I thought _you_ had done it-"

"You were in my memoires?" Alexander asked, pulling away a bit. Mina glanced up at him, surprised to see him looking so flabbergasted. Of course she was in his memories, was this not a common thing? Certainly, he could see her memories as well. It had been so easy to just turn around and look at them.

She nodded, "I wanted to see what Lucy had told you. I did not get to finish that memory, but I saw many other things." And his eyes just kept studding her, flittering about madly in his face like two red beetles. "What?"

"I know of no one who's been able to see my memories before, Mina."

Mina felt her skin grow cold, "Oh."

_Nothing to be concerned about. Nothing to be concerned about._ Though it was, of course, peculiar that she seemed to possess some ability. Peculiar that for some reason she and Alexander seemed more synched up than any of his previous familiars. _Which could be entirely coincidental,_ Mina told herself. But she could not help but think of that blasted rhyme.

"Can you see _my_ memories?" Mina inquired.

"I have never tried. Perhaps." He was saying that just to humor her. Mina did not need to have a physic connection to realize that. And he must've noticed the pallor of her skin or the rumbling of her stomach. Or the fact that she felt so faint she thought she might crumble inwardly. "Darling…"

Mina shook her head, "This is so very odd, Alexander. I feel so very strange." He moved to speak again, to brush her hair from her face. "I shall be fine. I won't keep you. I know you never even found those other vampires. And I'm not dead, so that's good." The words felt stupid. They were stupid. They seemed to pour from her with the incessant pounding of her heart.

There was a plinking noise against the window. Rain had finally found its way to Paris, it seemed, reminding Mina of England. Which, of course, she would not be returning to for a very long while. Was Lucy standing out in it waiting for Alexander to join her? And what had Lucy meant to say in that vision Mina had not been allowed to see?

"They matter not. I will stay here with you."

She stared at him.

"I was only going to see what they knew about you," Alexander explained. Mina slacked down back onto the bed, her shoulders hunched so much that she felt the strap of her nightdress fall down. She pulled it back up. "To try and find some answers. But I also needed some answers from Lucy."

"What were they?" Mina pressed, though it felt immoral to pry once again. Prying had just nearly killed her, it seemed, yet Mina wanted to no more. What on Earth was so grave that Lucy would rather tell it to an acquaintance that to her dearest friend?

She cleared her throat. "I was ejected from your thoughts before I was able to hear that part of them." Suddenly, Mina's stomach rumbled once again. How in heaven was she so hungry? She'd just eaten dinner a moment ago! A large dinner too, now that she thought of it. They should order something else, she supposed, but when she thought of it a cold ice went through her insides. Food did not sound very good at all to her. Mina wanted nothing of food.

_**Why the fucking Hell am I craving blood?**_

Alexander spoke in a voice that hardly sounded like his at all. "You're craving blood?"

Mina growled, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I have had quite enough of this mind reading nonsense for one night, thank you."

She was not a _vampire_, was she? Alexander had said that if felt like her heart had stopped but…but she was not dead, so she could not be becoming a vampire. You have to die and immediately be fed blood to become one of the _nosferatu_. So…so not that. Which Mina felt strangely relieved and disappointed it. Relief, because she was not quite ready to be immortal. Disappointment because it was the only logical explanation she could think of.

The air was thick with silence, save for the more insistent smacking of rain upon the window. She wished it would just be morning already. Maybe if it were morning things would not be so horribly gothic feeling. Craving blood? What on Earth was that? Mina had read every book about vampires, and nowhere was their written anything about the human familiar craving blood! Nowhere was their written this strangely potent physic connection they seemed to have. So maybe that little rhyme _was_ right. Maybe they were not all mad creatures. Perhaps there were some strange bits of fate in play, acting all this out.

Mina suddenly had the horrifying thought that maybe she was not exactly human.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Alexander brought his wrist to his mouth.

"No!" She shrieked, grasping his arm tightly with both her hands. "No, this is mental. I'm fine. Probably."

Would it make her into a vampire, this blood?

_You're not dead, Mina. Get a bloody grip!_

"Mina, if you need blood-"

"I don't _know_!" Her voice exclaimed in a whisper. Pressing up upon her knees, she was nearly eye level with him. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She did not. God, she did not. And if there was anything Mina hated more than crying, it was not knowing something. It stuck into her head like a thick metal rod making her feel so completely and incomparably _stupid_. Mina knew everything: or if she didn't, there was always a book to assist her. There was _always_ an answer: nothing was experiment. Nothing was peculiar or unknown. There were no strange mind powers or unwanted cravings for blood. At least not without logical explanation. There had to be some kind of an explanation.

At some point, Mina had lessened her grip upon his arm. At some point he'd brought his wrist to his mouth and she heard the familiar sound of his fangs tearing into skin. She put her mouth against the wound and started drinking, without even giving a thought about how terrible untoward this was. About how utterly insane it was for her to be drinking his blood without reason. After a few moments, she pulled back, the strange rumblings in her stomach ceasing. Though Mina felt like she might be sick.

He spoke, "Are you…better?"

She glanced up at him again, staring at her once more like she was absolutely mad. Mina could not blame him.

"Yes," Mina told him plainly. "And never mind me for now, because I have absolutely no bloody idea what's happening to me." He looked like he was going to speak, but she spoke first. "Tell me what Lucy had to tell you."

**OOO**  
Being in the cell next to Renfield was absolutely degrading.

It was not just for the degradation either that Jonathan Harker reviled his current position. It was his wrongful imprisonment. It was the fact that when he'd tried to convince Jack to set him free, he'd stared at John like he truly was a lunatic. It was the truly abysmal conditions of the asylum, that bathed him with a pressure hose and fed him mushed meats for meals. It was being chained to the wall in a cold cell with threadbare clothing. It was being in a cell next to a man who truly was mad.

The Leader herself was completely mental, John had established that, but whatever sympathies John had had for this Count disappeared after his study of Renfield. The man had taken to zoophogy; or the eating of live animals. It was not just animals that Renfield craved. Insects, spiders, and even blood were enough to make the madman run wild. From what Jonathan had read, this was some sort of hypnosis upon the man set by the vampire. A state of being between life and death. Renfield had thought that Count Dracula would turn him into a vampire. Jonathan knew this because Renfield screamed about it every moment. So much that John thought he himself might go mad from it.

But he'd rather the screaming than the times Renfield spoke directly. Mocking things. Awful, truly vile things he'd say. Things about Mina. Things about Jonathan. Things that made his very flesh crawl. Words not meant to be uttered by human mouths.

Yes, whatever little sympathy John had for this vampire beast was gone. If The Leader had been right about anything, it was that this Count Dracula was a _monster_. Anyone who could do such a thing as what had been done to Renfield was truly a beast.

_And you practically escorted Mina into his arms._

Yes, Renfield was one to bring that point up quite a bit.

It made John wonder: if The Leader had been right about the beast, could she be right about the other thing as well. Was it possible, truly possible, that Mina was meant to conceive a devil? A true, new breed of beast among men.

_John, if you believe that for one moment then you deserve to be locked in this asylum._

For nothing made by Mina could be evil. If by some disgusting twist of fate Mina was meant to carry the child of that beast, surely the child could not be evil. Mina was too much a light to create something consumed by darkness. Jonathan knew that above all.

Some days had past, and Jonathan was lying upon his small cot listening to the familiar sounds of Renfield tearing the flesh of whatever unfortunate rat had crawled into his cell. It was a truly grotesque clamor, the slurping and tearing of muscles and limbs, but one John had fallen asleep to for several night. For when Renfield was not eating he was screaming. And when he was not screaming, he was whispering.

Then John heard another voice. He had not even heard footsteps.

"Mr. Renfield."

Dinah Van Helsing, or Dinah Murray as she preferred. Mina's mother. The Leader.

The man growled, "Devil whore."

"You're not one to judge while you're lying in your own filth and eating a rat with your bare hands." Her voice was cool and cutting. She sounded so much like Mina in her inflections of her words that it hit John like a fist to the chest. "Covered in blood, I may add."

"The blood is the life."

Another favorite exclamation of Renfield's.

John could hear The Leader's sneer. "I know your master has my daughter. You will tell me where they have gone."

John heard a sound like Renfield expelling a large chuck of salvia from his mouth. After a heavy pause, The Leader spoke again with much more intensity.

"I will ask you kindly one more time: where is your master?"

"In the shadows," Renfield said in the voice of a fanatic. "In the very darkness around us. He's everywhere…and all around…"

"I've never been a fan of poetry, Mr. Renfield. I find it pretentious and exceedingly dull." John heard another noise, the rustling inside of a bag. She began to pray in Latin, holding up a cross, John had no doubt.

But Renfield did not cry out in pain. He did not scream of thrash about like John had expected. Renfield laughed. He laughed and laughed until eventually The Leader stopped her incantation.

Renfield cackled, "That will not work upon me, Dinah dear. I've none of the mistress's blood inside of me. Your power comes from her, don't you know that, you stupid woman?" Renfield screamed suddenly. "Master! Master, I am here! Why do you not come for me? Why have you forgotten me?"

"I will be back again, Mr. Renfield!" The Leader spoke in a voice to mount Renfield's desperate sobbing. "Mark my words: I will find your master and I will get my daughter back!"

She was gone without another word, and Jonathan Harker was again left in the darkness with the unending screams of a madman.


	30. A Nursery Rhyme

_"They spoke of a beast," Lucy said in a whisper of a voice. The young vampire had down cast her eyes, clutching her gloved hands tightly. The girl's pinned back red hair set so strangely against her lily white skin. A young vampire, one could just tell by looking. The monstrous beauty but eyes not so aged. Her eyes still gleamed with the light of youth. She was not yet so haunted as all of them came to be._

_She straightened her spine. "The others, I mean. That Mina was the queen of beasts, or something. They wouldn't tell me what it meant."_

_"Why the queen of beasts?" Alexander pressed, sick of these vague and annoyingly poetic explanations. "Because she is my wife?"_

_"I don't know," Lucy insisted once more, her voice turning to a growl. Her shoes clicked strongly upon the cobblestones as they walked through the brisk London fog. "They would not tell me. I tried to ask, but didn't want them to know that..."_

_"What?" He insisted once again. God, Lucy was could be so infuriating trailing off her sentences and averting her eyes._

_She glowered, "Must everyone take such a cross tone with me always?" Lucy gave Alexander no time to respond to this. "I did not want them knowing I knew Mina. I feared they would hurt me if they knew I was close to her."_

_Alexander ignored this. "You could've gotten information. Information that could help her-"_

_"You forget I am not Mina, Count," Lucy spat the words like acid. This exclamation was not one knew to her. It was one turned over in her mind often. One spoken aloud rather frequently as well. It struck him like blast of fog. "I am weak and I am selfish. I love Mina dearly, but I have not a martyrdom complex. I will save myself from pain if at all possible."_

_He didn't respond immediately, for he did not wish to yell at her. Lucy was right, she was not like Mina at all. Mina would do anything for more information, or knowledge. She'd nearly put her life at risk to understand The Protectors. She'd put her life at risk to understand him. Mina was singular that was true. Alexander always forgot just how peculiar she was. _

_"It's why I sought you two out. I'd regretted not getting information. Maybe make amends with myself."_

_In his mind, Alexander trailed back to that night all those months ago in the forest. The night where first Lucy had heeded his call. Mina had to restrain her friend, coaxing her back to the house while Lucy roared in protest like a beast. He hadn't meant to for Lucy at all, but found her will more easily surmountable than Mina. And what if Lucy had not been restrained? What if Mina had not awoken to save her friend from him? Would he have killed her? Would he have let her go?_

_"Why the sudden urge to leave Whitby, Miss Westenra?" _

_Lucy tightened once again, "It will eventually be too hard to explain my proclivities to mother, as I've said."_

_"You are lying, Miss Westenra."_

_"It is not a lie, Count Dracula."_

_"But it is also not the whole truth, is it?"_

_The walked some more, passing the people of Paris. Beautiful couples going to dinner or a museum or the opera. Speaking all different languages. French, English, German, Italian, all mingling together indistinguishably. He missed his own language for a passing moment. He'd not heard Romanian spoken in such a very long time. _

_The young vampire spoke, "How are you so good at spotting lies?"_

_"Four hundred years of practice, Miss Westenra."_

_Again silence. He didn't mind it. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he'd spoken upon it. Was it some show of power? To show he could her deception? He hardly knew himself. It seemed this brief vampire hunt was futile. His once connection with his creatures had long since faded. It was weak at most, and only worked if he knew which creatures exactly he was reaching out for. And it seemed they were meaning no harm. Alexander would get his answers soon, besides. And he wanted to be back with Mina. Surely, she would not be disappointed if he did not find the other vampires. Mina had to know that she was safe now. She'd always be safe when she was near him. _And yet you spend the night not near her at all?_ He wished he were near her now. Her soft, warm skin beneath his fingertips. Was she there waiting in their room? No doubt she would hate him for leaving. He did not blame her, but he could not rest knowing answers were so near. He and Mina were the same in that manner. _

_Lucy's voice was soft, "I cannot go back to Whitby, Count. I cannot."_

_He did not speak. He supposed it would be better that way._

_"Thomas is a monster. He made this last fortnight an unending nightmare with his...lessons. He made me do such things as a lady never can speak of. But I doubt I am a lady anymore."_

_"I am sorry," he said, noticing her sniffle and quickly bring her hand to her eye. Insensitive, yes, that's what he was. How had he not noticed how very upset she was? His mind so focused upon his task that he hardly paid mind to the woman standing next to him. _Just because she is not Mina does not mean that she is not a human.

But she is not human.

_Lucy shook her head, "I felt stripped of all things pure. I fed upon children because their blood smelt so...innocent. Like if I drank it, I could be that was again too." She spoke as a lover speaks of their long lost partner. "I hardly feel innocent anymore."_

_Alexander could tell from her voice exactly what sort of things her maker had done to her. And it turned his stomach to think upon it, though he knew he had done just as terrible things to his own creations. Perhaps that's why it scratched at him so. Like a bitter mocking of his past sins. He was a monster too in his own right. Alexander had no cause to act larger than this woman's maker. No cause to act any better than his own creations._

"_Why not tell Mina?"_

_Lucy made a bitter sound, "I could not tell Mina. Not while she was running off to be married and finally be happy. How dare I burden perfect, chosen Mina…"_

_It was then that the woman in question forced herself into his thoughts._

**OOO**

"Oh God, Lucy," Mina said with tears in her glass blue eyes after Alexander finished his recollection. Her hand cupped her lips, as it always did when something shocked her. It was a little tick of hers he'd noted. "Poor Lucy." His wife's head hung, her hands running down her hair and resting around her neck. She'd press like that to calm herself down. It was supposed to help against hysterics, she had said before. Alexander doubted it did much, but it did seem to comfort her.

"I dealt with those horrible monsters for a few hours, and poor Lucy has endured one for a fortnight I..." Mina shook her head, releasing her clasped hands. "Why would she not tell me this?"

"She did not wish to trouble you," Alexander ran a finger down her ivory face. For he had not mentioned everything that Lucy had said.

Mina sniffed, "That's a silly reason for her not to tell me." Her eyes met his again. "I feel I don't know anything at all these days."

Alexander moved nearer, "Mina-"

"Never mind it," she told him strongly. The strap of her nightgown had fallen from her shoulder once more. Mina looked rather frail for a woman who so did not wish to be. "I am sorry you could not find those other creatures. I should not have entered your mind-"

Alexander grasped her hands, "You did not know that you would react so violently to such a thing."

Mina shut her eyes, like she did not wish him to know her thoughts. Like she did not wish him to know her soul_. Look at me_, he wanted to will but knew he must not. For Mina would know if he was compelling her, and he did not like to do it besides. But it sat in his mind in the most alarming way at time, the knowing of his powers.

"There has to be something written of this somewhere." Mina began, gaining her familiar studied look. Her eyes opened, squinting like she was peering into her own thoughts. Her nose flared a bit, removing her hands from him and pressing them against her temple. "About what I did and about the...blood. I cannot be the only one whom this has happened to. I cannot be."

He realized, "This frightens you."

Mina's voice was soft, "Yes." Her eyes, blue gems, flickered up to him. "Yes. You see, my mother was keenly interested in keeping you apart from me. And I am not so foolish to think it was for any great concern for me as her daughter." She paused again, something about her strange and wild. "So, you see, if there is something peculiar about me, _that_ could be why she wanted us apart. Maybe...maybe there is something inside of me, Alexander. Something that is not…good. Something she wanted to stop from manifesting."

"Darling," he grasped her arms but she retracted from his hands. Mina seemed to sink inwardly, growing smaller right before him. The nightdress collapsed around her like a child in their parent's clothing. It ripped whatever heart he had out to see her thus. To see her tormented by demons he could not so easily kill. Nor would she let him, he imagined.

"There could be nothing bad inside of you," Alexander told her with as much conviction he could muster without compulsion. "There's no way to know that what happened moments ago was uncommon."

"Has it happened to you before?" Mina asked immediately. Which of course she did, for Mina was not one to be easily comforted.

He breathed, "No. But it does not mean it has happened to the others-"

"They would've told you about it, I am sure," Mina insisted, her collapsed shoulders making her look so very burdened. His mind reeled for something to say to her. For she was smart, so he could lie. Then a thought appeared.

He brushed back her hair, "Mina, if it was something of which your mother was fearful, then does not mean it is a bad thing." She finally gave him a look like the words were having effect upon her. "Your mother was fearful of me, and I am not a bad thing." His thumb brushed her cheek. "Not recently, at least."

"No," he felt her soften as she laid her hand upon his own. "No, not recently at all." Her soft hand against her face, until taking it down and hanging between the two of them. His Mina, so beautiful, kneeling into front of him and him in front of her. And he wished these demons would pass from her, whatever they were. Mostly, he wished he had the answers she sought. Alexander was four hundred years old, he was meant to have answers. There were to be no knots left for him to untie...but this one seemed to keep growing for every bit of it he undid. This knot of Wilhelmina Van Helsing. His puzzle of a wife. Endlessly faceted and endlessly interesting. A gem that kept rotating to reflect the light in different ways.

She settled, "I suppose you are right. I just wish there were answers."

"I'm sorry I could not find them for you." Softly, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. This seemed to soften her even more, as she wore the lovely blushed nightdress. The straps were falling from her closed shoulders.

"It...it was not your fault," Mina's voice wavered as he began to kiss gently upon her willowy arm. His mark was still upon her wrist, he saw. His mind drifted to the matching one upon his own. How very odd that she wanted his blood. Never before had a familiar craved his blood in such a way. It was a means to an end: a means to seal a bond or mend a wound. Not something the human craved.

But Mina was different, he'd known that from the moment she walked into Carfax Abbey all those months ago. The strange feelings he'd been feeling faded upon seeing her. Like the very sun itself had walked into his room. Mina was human, of that he could tell, but a very peculiar type. A very inhuman human. Something he'd had never seen before. And she was his.

A kiss drew them together upon their bed. His hands wrapped around her, pressed upon the beautiful silken pajamas. Mina pulled away but a millimeter.

"Are you all right?" He asked, stroking her face. The corners of her lips turned in a small smile.

"You know, my mind," Mina began, "it seems to never wish to shut itself off."

"Let me help you then," Mina's husband said with a small smirk, brushing his hand along her side. "If only for a few moments."

"Moments?" Mina furrowed her brow.

Alexander laughed, "Hours?"

"Better," she responded, and soon returned her lips to his own.  
**OOO**

There is a moment when one is incarcerated in an asylum that one begins to question their own sanity. For Jonathan Harker, it was around the fourth day.

Screams of lunacy that never ceased had become common place for him. Watching the chronic self-pleasurers touch themselves at the lunch table had stopped shocking him after the second day. Hysterical women kept in long horizontal cages would still eat at his soul. Seeing the lifeless eyes of morphine addicts were like looking into paintings. Or perhaps a mirror.

They had not cleaned Jonathan in many days. In fact, they rarely did anything to Jonathan, save change his bandages on occasion. He did not act out when Jack or the other doctors came to him. They all seemed to enjoy John, or to ignore him at least. He was not one of the more interesting patients.

He began to wonder if The Leader was paying for his incarceration. John did not doubt it.

One of the doctors, Dr. Godalming, asked John if he had ever had improper thoughts about men. John said he did not at the doctor seemed to believe him. Godalming asked John about his ravings about vampires. John said he'd been reading too many Gothic novels and not getting enough sleep. They seemed to not think he was crazy.

So why was he still here? Why was he still forced to sleep in this cell next to the incorrigible ravings of Renfield? The unending slurping of animal and insects bodies that filled the air of their wing. Why did John not get to leave?

The Leader. The Leader was keeping him there. Keeping him there because he knew too much. Because she wanted to kill Mina. Because Mina was to create a life. An unholy life. An anti-Christ.

Which had to be poppycock. Rubbish. Complete and utter garbage. Human and vampire could not create life.

Unless Mina's mother knew something about Mina. Unless Mina herself was not fully human.

_Ridiculous. Impossible._

There was always something strange about Mina. She was always so different…

_Grasping at straws. It's coincidental. There is no child. There is no anti-Christ._

But they were lovers, John knew that to be true. Mina and that horrible beast were lovers. John had known from the moment he saw Mina drinking the thing's blood. He'd known right then when that creature had looked at him with its deep red eyes. Mocking him. Like it knew that John wanted Mina too and the beast had been mocking him for it. The Beast saying that Mina was his, that Mina had always been his and now John had let Mina escape with him, the stupid stupid man. He let her run right into that thing's arms. He'd let her go back to be his lover once again and have his hands upon her and his fangs tearing into her and mingling their blood and their bodies…

Jonathan so enraged himself with the thought of it that he cried out. He pushed his fists into the floor, and remembered he only had one fist now.

Perhaps he did belong in this asylum.

**OOO**

Mina noted that it was like the first time.

Not as desperate and passionate as it had been the last few times. It was gentle and soft like that first night. It had only been a fortnight ago, but it felt like ages. Like a whole different person who had experienced it. Someone much younger than Mina was now. An unmarried woman, Mina realized. A naïve little child. But it was nice to feel that way once more. It felt like she was something precious. Something that was worth loving and protecting. Which, perhaps, was a strange feeling to have about making love. Mina hardly cared. There had been too many strange things happen to her for her to think making love was one as well.

And she'd fallen asleep at some point, though she was not quite sure when. Mina awoke upon her back, staring at the ceiling of their beautiful suite. His hands, just the tips of his fingers, softly trailing upon her skin. Opening her eyes, Mina turned her head to face him.

"What are you doing?" She inquired.

He got that small smile of his, "Admiring you, my darling."

She watched him as he continued to trace his fingers along her skin. There was something she noticed about him. Something in his eyes now looking so very young. Much younger than she'd ever seen him appear. Her mind played through those memories she had seen last night. It seemed now she could turn over them as easily as turning over her own. Like his entire past had been written down into her mind. Strange that there was so much room for it. It did not even feel crowded to have his whole past inside of her. Now, everything about him was a bit different. Everything a little clearer.

"You are not accustomed to being chosen." Mina said quietly.

"What's that?" He inquired, not stopping to meet her eyes. Mina took his hand in her own.

"I puzzle you, because you are not accustomed to being chosen."

When he looked at her again, the red eyes seemed aged once more.

"Am I right?"

She turned over his memories of her. In his eyes, Mina always looked ringed with some sort of celestial light. It was not an obvious thing, but Mina could see it there. Even when she was sitting in the bathtub feeling completely mad after the dreadful day at the cottage, he still saw some light around her. How he had wanted her from the first day he saw her, and how he had hated himself for it. A princess ringed in light that he did not want to darken. It seemed her light had never darkened in his eyes, even when Mina had felt so very dark herself.

Alexander of the present ran his hand upon her face and placed his lips upon her own. She responded equally.

"So you have access to all of my thoughts now?" Alexander said, kissing upon her neck.

Mina grasped his hair, "The memories are still there, though I do feel them fading somewhat." Pulling back up, he gazed at her once again. "It's very strange. I could only feel your emotions until recently. It seems I don't know how to enter your mind without harming myself."

"I suppose you could try again-"

"And nearly die once more? I think not." With a light smile, she brushed her thumb upon his cheek. "What on Earth is wrong with me, Alexander?"

He kissed her, "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Don't lie," Mina warned, but lost her breath as he kissed upon her neck. Her exhaustion hit her as she lay there in his arms. Those thousands of steps she'd walked to the top of the Eiffel Tower making her legs feel so very heavy. From going into his mind, from having to drink his blood…God, why had she craved it so? And why had it tasted so wonderful to her?

_There is something peculiar about me, _Mina told herself what she knew was he rolled back beside her, Mina wondered if her husband was listening into her thoughts now._ I cannot deny it any longer. Maybe it has always been this way. Maybe there has always been this strangeness inside of me. Perhaps that is the true reason my mother left me; not for some want to protect me, but some want to protect herself. Maybe that is why I was so drawn to Alexander. Maybe it is why, even now, I feel so uncontrollably in need of him. For smart, sensible Mina should know better than to love a vampire. Know better than to give her blood to one. Know better than to marry one._

_And if I am strange, and that is why my mother is fearful of me, then that is why these vampires adore me. I am strange. There is some power within me. Something that could harm my mother. Something that could help the vampires._

Mina breathed.

"We have one more day in Paris," Alexander said quietly.

Mina nodded, "Then to Transylvania."

"Then to Transylvania," her husband agreed.

**OOO**

"Renfield?" Jonathan spoke out one night. He had not attempted to speak with Renfield many times before. He found it to be futile. But now, in the dead of the night, John needed to speak to someone. Needed to speak to this lunatic man to prove that he himself was not mad. To save himself from the ravings of his mind.

Renfield did not answer save for the slurping of some rat.

Jonathan spoke again, "Renfield. Ronald Renfield."

"Harker. Jonathan Harker," Renfield spoke back in some demented sounding voice. The little thing giggled. John wished he had some way of seeing the man through these concrete walls. All they had was the bars in front of their doors and hallways too dark to see anything.

"Do you know…" John began, realizing the lunacy in consulting with a madman. He continued. "Do you know how Mina is? Your mistress, I mean. Do you know…how she is?"

Renfield seemed to laugh, "Madame Mina is in no trouble, Mr. Harker. She never was in any trouble."

"_Madame_ Mina?" John caught the words, pulling at his chest. Surely just a turn of phrase. There was no way Mina had _married_ that devil. The man was a lunatic, John knew it. _But you know why he is insane. The hypnosis. Surely he would know something of Mina…_

"Don't be jealous, Mr. Harker. That isn't becoming of a gentleman."

John did not respond, resting his head against the cool concrete wall. It was nearing Christmas now, wasn't it? The nip in the air surely seemed to say so. The walls of the asylum seemed to leak with the icy air. It traveled into John's mind. Into his blood.

"Why the obsession, Renfield?" John hissed. His voice felt so soft he doubted Renfield would hear it. "Why Mina, of all the women? Why is she this mistress? This Queen?"

"Mina is not the queen, John." Renfield whispered so quickly that John was not sure if he had heard it correctly.

"What?"

Renfield continued, "She is _my_ master's queen, but not _the_ Master's queen. No…no she comes much later."

Renfield erupted into laughter again. Of course, ravings. What had John expected? The words made no sense, but of course they did not. Renfield was a lunatic, not an informant. John expected nothing but laughter for the rest of the night, but the madman spoke again.

"Madame Mina is the mistress," Renfield sang it like some demented nursery rhyme. "Madame Mina is the mother. Madame Mina is not the queen. The title belongs to another."

_Madman. Lunatic. Completely raving._

Renfield switched songs, "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes…"

Jonathan felt his heart fill with ice. Like the ice from the walls had penetrated his shirt and gotten into his skin. No. This was not possible. The Leader was insane when she'd spoken of such a thing. It was impossible for a human and a vampire to conceive. It was impossible for there to be an anti-Christ. Mina could never have such a thing. And why believe this lunatic singing an American playground song? Why would John put any credit behind…

"Then comes what_, Jonathan Harker_?"

John felt his chest collapse. He'd heard this rhyme before.

_A baby in a baby carriage._


	31. Catch the Conscience

As Mina approached the suite's door, she felt her husband behind her in a moment, placing a kiss upon her exposed neck. Mina pursed her lips, trying to fight the flush raising on her cheeks. Oh, he was so unfair with these things. So horribly good at his little distractions. God, she despised him for it as he wrapped his arm around her waist, her hand settling in his hair.

"We are not doing this now," Mina told him as firmly as she could muster. "Did you not see how long it took me to get into this dress?"

His lips moved to her ear, "It's more fun to get you out of it."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you should've thought of this earlier, my love." Mina moved her neck away from his lips. "I want to see the city. It is our last day here, after all. And if you're going to confine me to a boat for nearly a month, I want to soak in all of this city I can get."

"You don't understand what a honeymoon is for, do you?"

Mina tightened her lips, "Honeymoon, derived from the term 'hony moone' in the mid-1500s, was a period for the couple to spend time in seclusion before joining the common world. It was not seen as a strictly romantic celebration until a hundred years ago."

"I had forgotten I'd married a library."

She smiled at his jest, "I would advise you never to forget that."

But he wasn't listening, the demon man. While she was talking, he'd moved his lips back upon her neck, kissing to drive her mad. His fangs skid along her skin, she could feel the smooth slope of them gliding upon her. It was then she wondered if he was using some glamour upon her. Yes, there was certainly some glamour here, as her want to stay inside grew much greater than her want to leave. It would be so nice to just stay inside with him; Mina saw before her the blurry visions that played along with his glamour. It tingled upon her skin to think of them… _**Damn you.**_

Mina pushed his face away, "You are such a child about getting your way." She opened the door in defiance, turning to face her sour husband. "You can feed later." Mina turned back, walking out into the hallway and towards the lift. "I want to go outside. It's overcast, so don't give me any excuses about the sun-"

Alexander grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, pressing his lips upon her own. Good God, had _she_ glamoured _him_? What on earth was this man about, kissing her so brazenly? Not that anyone was in the hallway to see, but Mina felt herself flushing furiously as she gently nudged her husband away.

Mina laughed, "Why this sudden, desperate desire to keep me inside?"

"Because you are so very beautiful and I do not wish to share you." Alexander kissed her again but she pulled away.

She laughed again, "You are behaving very queerly." Mina brushed his cheek, and couldn't help but note some strange sadness in this eyes. It seemed touching him made his thoughts easier to hear because suddenly she felt sick with worry. He thought something was wrong with Mina. Yes, why would he not after last night? After last night when she's gone into his thoughts and come out craving blood. It was perfectly logical for him to be worried now. The thoughts ran rampant in his mind. Worry. Fear. Confusion. These were things he had not felt so fully since he was a human. He worried so deeply for her.

It made her feel fragile. She did not wish to be fragile.

Mina took hack her hand, "Yes. Well. Out we go then."

**OOO**

They'd run into Lucy and her mother outside the hotel that morning. It was not coincidental, nor was it surprising in the least, but Mina had expected no less. Lady Westenra had prattled on about museums and dresses all while Mina could feel pure disgust and rage radiating from her husband. It distracted him from his worry at least, and distracted Mina from her own twirling emotions. Though Lucy kept throwing strange, forlorn looks to Mina all the while. By the time the conversation was done, Lucy and Mina had agreed to meet for afternoon tea, and Alexander had somehow talked his way out of having Lucy and Lady Westenra share dinner with them again.

Mina was highly certain he had used some sort of compulsion over her. For a strange moment, Mina truly did not care.

Then Alexander took Mina shopping, something they had not done much of in their brief time in the city. While most husbands waited on their wives in the fine dress shops, Mina found herself drawn to a large bookstore at the corner of two roads. It was unfathomably enormous and filled with every book Mina could ever dream of reading. By the time they left, Mina had two large bags, both brimming with novels and histories and all sorts of wonderful things.

She glanced to the windows of the fine dressmakers, but felt that same silly twinge she always felt when looking at finery. It was expensive, and it was not necessary. Besides, Alexander had bought her so many nice things that she certainly did not need anymore. And she did not wish to be the wife who drags her husband to dress makers and ignores him all the while. It seemed there were several aspects of the modern wife that caused Mina alarm.

"_Speaking Romanian_?" Alexander had glanced down at the bags of books he was holding and read the title of the one on top. Mina had told him she was perfectly capable of carrying her own bags, but he had taken them from her in some fit of chivalry.

Mina shrugged, "I shall be confined to a ship for four weeks. I was as well make good use of my time. I shan't be walking about in a foreign city smiling and nodding and having absolutely no idea what anyone is talking about."

More couples moved past, all looking so happy and…young. That was a strange word for her to use, she supposed. Mina was very young herself. Nineteen, soon to be twenty in February. Sometime Mina felt like she was hundreds of years old, which was a queer way to feel when her husband truly was. She often forgot that, but at times it seemed so prominent to her. It was in the way he'd look at her at time, with this strange kind of yearning. Sometimes it almost seemed like guilt.

"How old were you?" Mina had asked him as they signed their marriage contract. He had to lie about his birth year, of course. Writing the year 1478 was sure to raise questions. "Before you became…" Lady Westenra had been standing near so many did not finish her words. Though the woman was talking so loudly with the officiant that it probably had not mattered.

"One and thirty," he answered after a moment._ Twelve years old than her. Three hundred and ninety nine years older than you, actually. You have no reason to be feeling strangely about it now. _Mina thought back to her times spent with Lucy. _You'll marry some older, sophisticated man,_ Lucy had told Mina many a time. _You'll sit around drinking tea, talking about Shakespeare and Chaucer…_

"Are you all right, darling?" Alexander said. Mina had gone very quiet, it seemed. It was strange that he could tell in the hustle and bustle of Paris. Perhaps they could go to a museum, or see a show later that night. Mina felt awfully frivolous spending so much time shopping.

She smiled, "Perfectly well. I think they're another bookstore around the corner…"

**OOO**

"Where did you send your husband?" Lucy giggled, taking Mina's arm as they walked the street outside the hotel. The people of France were busy still, rushing down the streets, dragging bags and children along with them. Mina could not help but still gawk at the beauty of everything. The buildings, the people, even the air seemed lovelier than London ever was.

Mina grinned, "Oh, I'm sure he can occupy his time for a few hours." They walked, arm in arm around the bustling people. No one saw anything queer with Lucy either. Everyone was so busy in Paris that no one stopped to see anything different about Lucy. It was wonderfully anonymous to be surrounded by so many people.

Lucy kept walking, insisted they must walk everywhere and see everything. _We cannot walk everywhere_, Mina had joked to which Lucy laughed again. It was all so normal. There was no strangeness about it. They went to a small art museum, and a large one about fashion. Another one about history that fascinated Mina and bored Lucy terribly, but Lucy was good and did not rush her friend. They stopped at a small cafe, Mina ordering tea and a pastry. Even Lucy insisted she'd choke down some tea for the fun of it. _It tastes ghastly, but I so miss a good brew, _she had said. Her eyes were red.

"How will you get away from your mother when you come to Transylvania?" Mina inquired, sipping the scalding tea.

Lucy's eyes fluttered, "Compel her. Tell her I ran off with a Parisian and am now happily wed." There was an air of sadness in her voice, something Mina felt keenly in her own chest as well. _Did you not also run away? _Mina told herself. _Did not you too fly from your troubles?_

She cleared her throat, "And when shall you leave?"

"Securing passage to Romania shan't be _too_ hard I imagine. Not on some gorgeous liner like you'll be, but I'll find a ship I am sure." Lucy straightened, pleased with herself. Mina wanted to speak up. Wanted to say she knew Lucy's secret. That she knew about...Thomas. And what he had done. Or what Mina assumed from what Alexander had told her. It did not take a lot to figure out what Lucy had meant.

Lucy blinked, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Mina responded too suddenly. A look of understand came upon her friend's face. And Mina felt something sink inside of her.

She sighed, "So he told you." Lucy glanced into the tea she was not drinking. "I knew he would." Her fingers ran along the side of her cup one at a time. Pointer to pinky. Pinky to pointer.

"Lucy," Mina reached a hand across the white linen table. Her friend did look up from her tea. "I am so very sorry. Thomas is a monster for doing that to you. Truly a monster."

She set down the tea, the clicking sounding louder than all the voices around them. Glancing up, it seemed her eyes were green once again. Mina wondered why the eyes colored changed and what it meant. Whatever the reason, the green eyes were lined in tears.

Lucy nodded, "I know you are, Mina. I know. But I don't wish to talk about that right now." Finally, Lucy took her hand. Took it in a way like she were comforting Mina. And Lucy looked so conceded. Her grip tightened. "I am frightened for _you_ Mina."

"Me? Why?" Mina breathed instantly. Perhaps she had been lying. Perhaps Lucy knew more than she claimed about the bizarre prophecies and the whispers about her.

But Lucy, coy Lucy, did not speak instantly. She held tight to Mina's hand, her breathing becoming more regular. Whatever tears she had seemed to vanish as she focused herself upon whatever words she was preparing. Mina felt something like fear rising up inside of her.

"Please listen to me before you get cross." Lucy's words startled her friend. She explained, "I want you to listen."

Mina nodded, "I'll listen." Lucy knew things. Mina knew it.

Her friend began slowly, "I fear you with _him_, Mina."

The words struck her like a slap upon the face. Words Mina had feared for some time. She'd seen it in the glares and heard it in the whispers at her mother's house, but had never heard them said aloud. Mina and Alexander, a strange sight from the outside. Which of course Mina knew. He was a vampire, the king of the vampires, and four hundred years her senior. No doubt it all seemed malicious. Seemed like Mina had fallen prey to some nefarious plot. But if she could only explain-

Lucy put up a hand, "Just listen to me, please."

Mina swallowed her retort, "All right."

Her friend exhaled loudly, taking back her hand and folding it with her own. They pressed together so strongly that her pale skin seemed to blend with the white linen table cloth. Mina wondered what on earth her friend was preparing to tell her. And why it looked so painful to do so.

"This first part is going to sound absolutely mental, and I'm sorry."

She studied her red haired friend. Lucy breathed once more.

"I know I have not been…what I am for a very long time, as you know. But I… Everyone has very different scents, you know? I think I mentioned this to you before on the ship. But I've noticed I've never smelt any other quite like yours. Your blood is intoxicating, Mina. I cannot describe it better, I'm sorry. It's an odd thing to describe. It's...fanatical. I'd sell my soul for it," she noticed Mina's wide eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mina. That's not what I mean. It's just that... This has all gone rather quickly, hasn't it?"

"Hasn't what?" Mina thought about taking a sip of her tea. Maybe another bite of her pastry. Suddenly, she was not very hungry.

Lucy bit her lip then spoke, "This courtship of yours, Mina. I know he cares for you, I can see it, but I worry there may be other forces at play. You seem so very different from every other human. I mean, you've always been special, but especially now…"

Mina blinked.

"I told you this was going to sound completely mental, but please listen. I've been thinking a lot about this. It seems I have ample time think now." She removed her clasped hand to her lap, straightening her shoulders. Her dress was quite lovely, Mina noted. She wished things were simple again. They could talk about dresses and books instead of supernatural forces. "I've known you nearly your whole life, Mina, and I've never known you to be so impulsive."

"This isn't impul-"

"Listen!" Lucy hissed in such a way that the china upon the table clinked once again. Mina quieted. "That night at the shore-yes I remember that now-when he came for you, I felt his desire. God, Mina, it was _ridiculously_ powerful. Unceasingly compelling, how had you not felt that? Not just for your blood, though that part was most powerful, but for you as well. This insane _wanting_. Like you'd taken his soul away from him and he needed to get it back. Then all of sudden you two were familiars, then lovers, then when you ran off he was so quick to get you back."

He friend met her eyes, "It just isn't like you. Any of this, Mina. It all seems...orchestrated." Mina didn't respond. "I don't know what I mean."

But Mina did. She'd thought the very same things herself. The thoughts had begun during her time with The Protectors, but had been at the forefront of her mind since the last night. It was the only time she'd doubted her humanity. Could it be possible that after all this time, there truly was something different about her? Mina had always felt like she was different from the masses, but honestly, didn't everyone? Everyone grew up feeling singular and alone. And it wasn't as though Mina always felt that way. It did not obsess her being. It was just normal feelings. Normal feelings that one was different. Everyone felt like they were different from time to time.

Then maybe it wasn't. Maybe Mina was truly singular. And now Lucy said that Mina's blood smelt different. Different than anyone else's in the world. Had Mina's mother known of this? Was that why she'd run from her as a child? Mina's mother did not wish to contaminate herself with her daughter's strangeness. Something was wrong with Mina, surely, to cause her own mother to fly away from her in some convoluted scheme.

Finally, there was Alexander. Lucy was right, marrying Alexander was so unlike Mina. Mina should know better than to become the lover of a vampire. Even after all the horrors, the stories of it and the realities, she did not run away. Stupid girl! Why was she not frightened of him? Why had it not disgusted her to give her blood to him? The blood… had he lied? Had he lied to her all those months ago for just a taste of her blood? _I'd sell my soul for it_, Lucy has said. Is that what Alexander had done? Taken her heart and her soul because her blood was so intoxicating?

_Mina, that is not true. You know that is not true_. The voice in her head was her own.

So unlike Mina. Sensible Mina should know better than to do any of this. Yes, darling little Mina who would not have taken a man into her bed before she was married. Kind Mina who should not feed her blood to a vampire and love the erotic feelings it gives her.

_Why_ was it so unlike Mina to feel this way? It seemed everyone wanted her straight laced forever. A pretty face and sharp mind and sexless being. Did it have to be wrong? Did this all have to be _so_ unlike her?

"Mina, please say something." Lucy spoke. Mina had been quiet for a very long time, she realized. Maybe if she did not speak at all Lucy would just go off and leave her alone.

"I've thought the same," Mina spoke in a small voice. It was nearly unfamiliar. "Especially recently with…with everyone's interest in me." She glanced down at her tea cup. The sugar lumps had faded into the murky liquid. It was certainly cold by now. "And I know this must seem strange from the outside. It must look impossible. Irrational. Maybe it is."

Mina looked at her friend. Lucy, who looked so much like her old self, staring at her with great concern. Everyone looked at Mina with concern now, even Alexander at times. It was a kind gesture, but it made her stomach feel sunken in.

She continued, "Can he not just be in love with me?" The words bubbled inside of her. Mina had not spoken of her love for Alexander with anyone before. Hardly even with him. Mina's feelings were kept in this very center part of her that very few beside herself ever had access to. She had not noticed that until now.

"I know it certainly seems ridiculous; I feel ridiculous to say it. It's illogical, irrational, immoral even, but can he not just be in love with me? I love him so much I can scarcely breathe from it. Is it…is it so insane to believe he could feel the same? Even with as he is…"

Unsure of how Lucy was to react, Mina took a sip of her now cold tea. Lucy might be livid. In fact, Mina was certain she'd be livid herself at such a proclamation. It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

"I sound like a misguided heroine in a romance novel, I know. But I cannot believe that he's done all of this just for want of my blood. Certainly, nothing could be that addicting, so he must love me. He must." She shook her head. "I sound like some dreamy eyed school girl." She took her last swig of the tea, pulling her tongue at the bitterness of it.

Lucy took Mina's hand again, a smile upon her face. "Not at all. And of course he is in love with you, Mina. What reason has he not to be? I did not mean to…" Lucy spoke with sincerity. "I didn't mean he didn't love you, I just wondered…"

_The reason for it_, Mina presumed. Of course. The words were a slap across the face. Yes, why should one like him love her? It had to be her blood, did it not? For Mina was too direct. Mina was too brass. She talked too much, and always about anatomy or books. She was not sensual like most women. Mina did not know how to flirt or use her sexuality to turn a man's head. To turn the head of Count Dracula, it must've been Mina's blood. That's what Lucy meant.

"Please be careful, Mina." Lucy changed the subject. "Perhaps there is nothing amiss between you and Count Dracula, but there is something amiss among the others. Whatever they are awaiting, they had been awaiting for a very long time. They believe you two to be key players in whatever it is."

"I know," Mina nodded. "And thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For warning me," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Lucy breathed, "I cannot lose you, Mina. I couldn't bear it."

The tea continued on, everything feeling blissfully normal for a short while, though the thought of Lucy's point still pressing in Mina's brain. _Why does he want you, Mina? What is the reason?_

Then the time passed and Lucy had to return to her mother once again. Lucy walked her friend back to the hotel, then left with a kiss open the cheek and friendly embrace. Then all so suddenly, Mina felt very queer. Like needles all upon her skin. Something inside of her wished not to go back inside the hotel.

He felt more real now. These past few days had felt like a dream. A secret between her and Alexander. Yes, the Westenras knew as well, but it mattered little. Mina did not speak of her love aloud. In fact, she'd never spoken of it to anyone save Alexander until today. Suddenly, it felt all the more material. They loved each other. Yes, she needed to believe that. She was married. Mina was a wife now. She'd always thought that a dower thing, being a wife. Like a type of ownership.

_You know he does not feel that way towards you._

_Yes, but what if he does eventually? _

_All of eternity. Can someone love you for all of eternity?_

_Why does he want you_? Lucy's voice rang. _What's the reason?_

Going to Transylvania, a completely foreign country. So secluded. Perhaps Lucy was right about that part: Alexander was selfish. How better to keep Mina all to himself then to take her form everything she knows?

_Everything you know? Your best friend is a vampire and your other acquaintances are slaves to your tyrannical mother who wants to kill you! Don't make your life something that it is not. You wanted to leave just as much as your husband. There is nothing for you in Whitby. There is nothing for you in England._

_You are to have the whole world. All of eternity is yours now, with the man you love. It will be perfect. It will be wonderful._

_Or it should be_, Mina felt the hopes in her chest dashing. If it weren't for her oddities. If it weren't for whatever these other forces at play were. The prophecy, or whatever it was, seemed real enough to those around her. Her mother knew of it. Those creatures knew of it. Now Mina felt she could not deny such queerness. The strange things that begun in her life from the moment Alexander Dracula walked into it. Her father dying, her mother resurrecting: it seemed all things impossible were possible now.

_Why you?_ Lucy's question became more concise. _He could have anyone. Why you?_

"Mina!"

She gasped at her husband's sudden nearness. Turning around, she saw he was right behind her.

Mina fumed, "You cannot just manifest behind me anytime you choose!"

"I can down the lift, walked out of the hotel, and said your name three times as I walked up to you." Her husband explained with a bland look upon his face. "We're having dinner and you weren't back."

"Oh," Mina breathed. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Mina answered before she thought about the words. "You said dinner?"

He smiled half-heartedly and offered his arm.

**OOO**

It was a dream. Well, it seemed like a dream, but Mina knew where she was. Back inside of her husband's memory. That nauseated feeling that came with it hit her in the stomach. _Alexander said I almost died last time this happened_. Mina found she could not wake herself up from it. In fact, she could not do anything at all. Now, she was Alexander. Alexander as he walked down the corridor of the grand stone castle. His castle in Transylvania, yes that must be it. It was not the dower cold place Mina had pictured. Rather it was light and warm and full of some wonderful spirit. And he was younger, about 70 years old then. Something inside of her gave her this information. _God, this is so horrendously bizarre. Why am I in his memories once again? Is he dreaming this?_

_He doesn't sleep you daft git. It's a memory._

Mina—er, Alexander-reached the door of his bedroom and surprisingly heard _two_ female voices giggling behind it. One distinctly Viktoryia and the other an unknown. But she smelt... Clean of drugs and alcohol, though a prostitute, most definitely. She had not the scent of one innocent. _God, this is so disgusting, _Mina thought to herself_._ But Mina could now tell what Lucy meant about the scent thing. Unexplainable, but very apparent. It was like seeing someone's soul laid out before you. You could tell if they were good or bad; pure or vile. This woman was not vile, but definitely not pure.

Viktoryia had spared no expense, it seemed. It filled his chest in a familiar way that Mina couldn't name until... Lust. That's what it was. Whatever was to happen was a very common thing for Alexander and his wife. Mina felt an intruder to it. This was how they fed; this was how they hunted. And Mina certainly did _not_ wish to watch. _Wake up!_

Opening the bedroom door, Mina flushed furiously to see Viktoryia and an unfamiliar beautiful, buxom woman stark naked upon the bed_. Good God wake me up! Wake me up!_ Mina commanded herself, but found she could not. It seemed she was meant to partake in this. Meant to feel the lustful feelings her husband had felt at this time. And the feelings were powerful indeed as he gazed upon his wife. Yes, the love was sent to her and the huger towards the other. They oft took their prey like this. Pleasure them in the bedroom and then lead them to their ultimate demise.

Mina should've been more disgusted by that fact but found herself more enraged at the idea of her husband lying with these two women. _It's but a memory, Mina. You cannot be jealous of a memory. _But the rage stayed. She did not like to think of him lying with them.

Alexander removed his coat, "You've outdone yourself, my love." The words were in an unfamiliar tongue, but Mina somehow knew their meaning Well, _Alexander_ knew their meaning. _Romanian, he's speaking Romanian_. But of course. It only made sense.

"This is Magda," Viktoryia said in a voice more seductive than anything Mina had ever heard. In fact, Alexander's first wife absolutely dripping with sensuality. Her lithe body moved and posed in such a way that seemed to beckon like a siren. Red eyes were set in her light skin, framed by perfect chocolate waves of hair. It was the type of woman a man would sell everything for a night with. _What on earth does Alexander see in _me_ if he had a wife like _that_?_ Mina thought as the beautiful woman pressed herself against the other bedmate.

Viktoryia's fangs protruded, "Magda works for Madame Komish."

"I am accustomed to your kind, sir." Magda said in a slow drawl of a voice. Her breasts were larger than anything Mina had ever seen. Which, of course, was quite a queer thought to be having. _Wake up, wake up!_ The prostitute turned over her wrists, showing the prominent bite marks upon her skin. She tilted her neck to show one there, and spread open her legs to show them upon her thighs. _This is how the marks look to vampires_, Mina realized. They were not light white things as they were to human eyes, but dark and red and furious. Like a branding iron.

Alexander was undoing his buttons, "I think you'll find that my wife and I are quite different from your normal succubi." _God, wake up, wake up, wake up!_

Mina had absolutely no desire to watch her husband engage with these women. It felt like she was being punched in the heart. Ripped to her soul. She understood he'd been with other women, but she didn't want to watch it happen! Good lord, how could one be this jealous of a memory? But it sent her into a rage to think of her husband with these beautiful goddesses as bed partners while she was but... She was not...

Mina's eyes finally opened, her head pounding fit to burst. She was in the suite. It was night.

"Damn," she swore, pressing her palms against her forehead. It had to be the middle of the night, but the clock across the room indicated it had only been an hour since she was last awake. She remembered her day. Shopping, Lucy, dinner, asleep. She felt damp from sweat, and felt her husband's warm arm around her. He was concerned, but honestly she could not look at him. It made her think of that memory…

God, why had her mind decided _that_ was one she needed to intrude upon? Mina tossed her legs over the side and walked towards the dresser. There was a pitcher of water upon it, and Mina poured herself a cup.

"You had a nightmare?"

"In a way," Mina responded bitterly. She took a swig of the lukewarm liquid. "My mind decided to delve into yours once again and I was presented with a non-desirable memory."

"Oh," his voice was quiet. "What was it?" Mina could tell from his tone that he worried it a gruesome memory. Perhaps one of murder or brutality. _I'd rather have seen you murder someone then watch you make love to _two_ gorgeous women_.

All right, perhaps she was exaggerating.

Mina sighed, "It was you and Viktoryia and a woman named Magda." She did not give him time to respond. "I woke up before much of anything happened." She took more water. "Though I've always thought myself advanced to not get upset over such a thing, I find myself very stupidly upset about the whole thing so I'm going to drink some water until I calm down."

It took her husband a moment to work out her words. Understandable, since she'd practically just spewed them out of her. Once he understood though, he said the worst thing possible.

"You're jealous?"

"Don't talk to me if you're going to be crass." Mina took another swig form her water and heard the infuriating sound of her husband laughing.

He spoke, "How is that crass?"

She groaned, "I did not enjoy seeing my husband be with two beautiful, sensual women." She drew out the words in a most theatrical way. "Please tell me what a dramatic, jealous wife I am being."

He was up and standing behind her to very suddenly that she nearly spilt her water all over him.

"You have to stop doing that." Mina hissed. He kept gazing at her so strangely. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Mina scoffed, "This isn't some elaborate ploy for you to tell me I'm pretty." She put the cup of water to her lips again and slurped the remainder down. She remembered that morning when he'd said he was thirsty. She remembered the memory and the red marks so brightly upon Magda's skin. Like ownership.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Oh, she knew that look. With a defiant sigh, Mina set down her water glass and walked towards the grand window.

She crossed her arms. "I don't like you probing about in my mind."

"You were just in mine!"

"Yes, but not on purpose!" Mina turned back, and he was almost laughing. She could feel a flutter inside of herself as well but was very fast to repress it. He kept looking at her in the strange way, and he knew exactly which thought he had heard. And damn it if he did, what did it matter? The thoughts were her own, and this one was not entirely knew to her.

He stepped nearer, "And you cannot possibly think that."

"Think what?"

"You know what."

Alexander was in front of her, taking her hands into his. Damn him for thinking her needing comfort all the blasted time. She was fine, or mostly fine. These were not new thoughts or fears she had. Mina had never regarded herself as sensual in the slightest. Pretty, yes, but not like those women in the bedroom. Not even when Mina and Alexander were alone together did she feel much like those women from his memory. Perhaps on their wedding night she had been a bit playful, but not entirely compelling.

It was not just that. It was what Lucy had said about Mina's blood. Lucy thought that the reason Alexander wanted her so badly.

"That was not true either." His voice responded to her latest idea with great conviction. He held tightly to her hands. "Mina, that is not true in the slightest."

Mina glowered, "I said to stop with the mind reading."

"Well if you won't talk to me, how am I meant to know what's upsetting you?" He asked while Mina strode away from him once again. She turned to face him.

"We'll just lie to each other like a normal married couple!"

"Mina, we will never be a normal married couple."

She straightened, "Did you try to keep me in the hotel this morning because you knew Lucy would want to see me? Because you knew what she'd say?" He did not answer her. "If you don't speak, I shall poke into _your_ mind!" He raised a brow. "See, it goes both ways!"

Mina was most certain she sounded like a temperamental child, and maybe she was behaving like one. And she was not even sure why she wanted to fight or why she wanted to throw a tantrum. Maybe it was that memory. That stupid blasted memory that made her blood boil like nothing she'd known. It was illogical, but it was most certainly real. And it shouldn't be sending her into such a rage! It was a memory. A memory from hundreds of years ago. And she hated it.

"Yes, all right, I knew she'd want to speak with you before we left. And I knew she'd mention something about your blood. About how…different it is."

"About how no one is quite like me." Mina finished the sentence. Her thoughts were rapid. Different. Horribly different. Singular. It's why your mother ran. She always knew you were odd. Always knew how very strange you were. "Or taste quite like me I suppose."

"Mina," his voice was soft and gentle. "I love you-"

"I know that," Mina spoke the assuredly.

He looked at her, "I knew what she spoke might upset you. I did not want you to become upset. I did not want you to…"

"To what?"

He gave a half smile, "Fly away again."

Mina softened for a moment, feeling just how ridiculous she had been. Of course he loved her. Mina knew he loved her. And there was ample reason to love her, not just her blood. She knew that.

"I'm never going to fly away from you again," Mina told him sincerely. She gave a small smirk. "And I'm not upset about what Lucy said. I was, but not any longer." She took a step forward. "Right now, I'm upset because of that memory I saw." She moved nearer, a playful smile on her lips. "I feel jealous, fine! I've never felt like this before, and very much do not like it!"

Alexander bridged the space between them and pressed his lips upon hers. She almost scolded him from rushing like that when she asked him not to, but could not speak for he did not let her go. The kiss was deep and hungry, and surprisingly erotic for a man she'd just been yelling at. It sent shockwaves along her, though she did not especially want it to.

His hands were on her and Mina forgot about that stupid memory and her ridiculous feelings. He loved her, she knew that, but more importantly for now, he _wanted_ her. It was a glorious feeling to be wanted so passionately. A reassurance, she realized. It was an answer to her swelling feelings inside of her chest. Mina could feel what he was feeling as well as they were upon the bed of their suite. His lips were upon her neck, and she felt his fangs. Yes, he had said something about that, hadn't he?

He pulled back and instead kissed her once again. A conscious effort not to feed, to continue to prove his point. Mina pulled away.

"You needn't starve yourself to prove a point; I've told you this."

_**It's not just your blood**_, he responded in her thoughts as he kissed her once again. Mina rolled back, her hands still locked in his hair. _**I love you. All of you.**_

_**I know,**_ Mina responded.

He pulled away, "You're upset about something else."

"I told you-"

"I didn't have to read your thoughts to know that." He said, running his fingers down her cheek. Mina sort of hated for a moment that he must know everything about her. Again, unaccustomed to what that is like. Even with her parents, even with Lucy, no one knew her entirely. It felt improper to let someone know her entirely.

She breathed, "When I become a vampire, is it going to be like that?" He didn't understand. "Are we going to feed like that? Because I don't know if I want to."

"We won't do anything you don't wish." He responded immediately. "Don't worry." _**That is much easier said than done**_, Mina retorted but he soon silenced her thoughts with more kisses. And he was still hungry, Mina knew that. It made her wonder about her blood again. In the memory, the blood had a distinct smell. Not like anything Mina imagined, but distinct all the same. What did it mean for Mina to smell entirely different? Taste entirely different?

She did not get her answer as her husband's fangs stuck into her neck. Mina gasped at the suddenness of it, gripping him tighter towards her. And she lost all thought as the familiar euphoria took over her body. When he was finished, he bit into his own wrist and put it to her mouth. It turned her stomach to think of the previous night when she'd craved it. When she'd realized just how strange she was. _I can go into memories. I smell unlike anyone else. I crave blood. What am I?_

The blood did not taste revolting. It tasted delicious and singular.

And she felt a peculiar rage welling up inside of her. Rage at the unknown. Rage at her worry and confusion and she did not wish to feel it. Mina rolled over her husband and fervently pressed her lips against him. _**Distract me,**_ she thought again to their first night together.

And then her mind was back there without even her willing it. That first night. Mina was back in his memory, damn it all. _She was lying next to him and he wanted her so badly that Mina was surprised he had not simply die from it_. _In the memory, Mina wore the red robe and her hair was slightly damp_. _She set so nicely in his arms that it was the most trusting thing he'd felt in centuries and, _God_, he wanted her. Did she not want him? Certainly she did not, he'd frightened her over and over. She'd leave in the morning and certainly never return. But now, now, he wanted her…_

Mina's eyes opened where she was in Paris. A moment, it had only been a moment. Alexander it seemed had noticed nothing amiss. They were still kissing and nothing had changed.

The blood. It happened because he gave me his blood again.

_Perhaps he shouldn't do that anymore_.

Maybe the blood was driving her mad.

**OOO**

_This isn't going to work_. Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she waited in her husband's office. He knew she was coming, for she'd told him this morning, so she could not explain his tardiness. It only made more knots in her stomach the longer in which he did not appear. Elizabeth was not entirely fond of her husband's place of work either. Insane people always sent a chill down her spine. They were not a darkness so easily combated. They could not a have stake plunged in their hearts to save their souls. They lived forever with their demons for no one could cast them away.

"Elizabeth, darling, I'm so sorry for my lateness." Her husband rushed into his spacious office. His white coat had some strange brown smudges upon it. When he noticed her gaze upon them, he smiled. "Just a bit of dirt." Walking in further, Jack moved to his wooden desk and sat behind it. Oddly formal, Elizabeth thought, but Jack did so love being a doctor. It made him feel important, and no doubt he wanted his wife to see him as such. She did, as much as she could, for she loved him. Loved him as much as she could.

"You wish to see your brother." Jack repeated what Elizabeth had request early this morning. In those very faint hours of the early morning where she would lie in Jack's arms and they would talk. Though, of course, half of what Elizabeth said was lies. It was impossible to explain The Protectors to him, so Elizabeth said she visited many at-homes. Jack was happy to have a wife so very socially conscious. It seemed to make him happy to see her happy, though her happiness was a falsehood. She wished she need not lie to him about so much. To be a wife is to be a liar, The Leader had told her before. Perhaps it was true.

Though Elizabeth was always happiest in those moments lying next to her husband. Happy to be safe in his arms and in their home.

_Mina's home_, she reminded herself, though Mina would never be returning to it. Elizabeth told Jack that Mina had eloped with Count Dracula, which he found amusing and scandalous for a moment, but hardly cared about in the next. The house was his and Mina was situated. It was every heir's dream, she supposed. Jack did not oft think of his cousin, but Mina's name obsessed Elizabeth's every moment.

She did not even know what the obsession was for. John had asked; John had blown up in The Leader's face for information and now he was confined to the asylum as well. Was the information enough to make one go mad, or so completely horrible that The Leader locked him up to not tell anyone? Whatever the case, John was gone. Ronald was as well. Elizabeth had never felt so alone among this group that raised her.

There was some truth in what Elizabeth had told her husband, Mina had run off with The Count. Well, he'd absconded with her at least. Elizabeth had seen them in that bedroom. That monster forcing Mina's face to his chest and drinking his blood. He'd spoken words, terrible words, before Elizabeth forced him to leave. And then within a few hours, Mina was gone, Ronald was mad, and Jonathan a cripple. This beast left nothing but chaos in his wake.

Jack brushed his neck, "Are you sure you wish to see him, Lizzie?" His palms stretched out in his desk, and she saw the tired slump of his back. "After what he did to you?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "He's my brother. My twin. I know he hurt me, but I feel I deserve some sort of explanation." Her husband nodded along with her words. Another lie, the story of why Ronald was incarcerated. She and Martha had a story about how they had been taking tea when Ronald burst in wailing like a mad man and trying to harm his sister. They brought him to the asylum, all while Elizabeth played the weak woman and cried, asking for her husband to help her. Jack was more than happy to display his power, taking Elizabeth's brother and shutting him away. Jack had held her while her tears turned from fake to reality. _Dear Jack, I am so sorry_.

"It's been but five days, my love," he said with a concerned look. "Perhaps it is too early for you to see him."

"I know I'll be quite safe," Elizabeth pressed. She had to see Ronald today. It was her task. "You'll be right down the hall, and I know you have restrained him." She gave a sweet smile. "I trust you."

"It's not just that, dearest, I…" Jack's words waivered in a way she was not accustomed to. "I don't want him to upset you. He's…he's very changed, Lizzie. He's been doing and saying very unsavory things. And when you brought him here, you were so very upset… I don't want that to happen to you again."

_Oh, dear Jack. Dear, sweet husband_. Elizabeth felt that wonderful pang of guilt to which she had grown so very familiar. For her sweet stupid husband loved her for all she was worth. For the complete and terrible liar she was. For the façade of a being she had created for him.

Elizabeth warmed, "I know. I know he won't be the same. I just…I just feel I need to see him, you understand? If just for a moment."

Her husband did not move immediately, and she almost feared he was going to deny her request. Then he softened, nodding instead of speaking. Elizabeth stood when he did, clutching her purse to her body. She took her husband's arm, walking back out into the chilling sounds of the asylum. Her husband must've noticed her hesitation, for he put his hand over her's kindly.

Deeper and deeper they went into the throws of the place. It was built into the side of a cliff, right near the waters of the bay. _The air is said to be good for the patients_, her husband had said when they moved to Whitby. He had been so very excited to begin at the asylum. He'd worked menial doctorial jobs for years, but asylums were truly his passion. Sometimes, Elizabeth fancied telling him about The Protectors, for perhaps he could understand. But she never did, and maybe never would.

They made their way to a short wing with stone walls and grey bars. She heard chains, and the horrible slurping sounds of a desperate feeding. Elizabeth faltered.

"He's in the one at the very end," her husband instructed. He cleared his throat, "I know you said you want to speak to him alone-"

"I do." Elizabeth usually did not interrupt her husband, but found the words forced themselves out of her. He did not look perturbed, rather worried. She smiled, "Thank you, Jack. I shan't be long."

Sweetly, he kissed her cheek. "I shall be right at the end of the hall."

Elizabeth walked past two empty chambers upon her left. The third was occupied, though its occupant's face she could not see. It wasn't until the body shuffled, speaking her name in a familiar voice.

"Elizabeth?"

Her eyes widened, "John?" The man stood, walking near to the bars. Oh, he looked very awful. His face sunk in and his eyes bulged out. Had he not been eating? It seemed the color had faded from his face. Elizabeth wished to rush to the bars and reach out to him, but knew that would raise her husband's alarm. Elizabeth had no call to be close friends with John.

"I look awful, I imagine," he spoke in a deep cynical tone. "I can hardly sleep in here."

"I can't believe they've done this to you," Elizabeth breathed. But she could believe it. Deep down, she could very much believe it.

"Elizabeth," John breathed, suddenly grasping at the bars. "Has The Leader told you what they intend to do? What they're going to do to Mina?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "We have to find her, John. Get her away from that monster."

"No, she wants to kill her."

"What?"

It was then a laugh erupted from the cell next to them. Elizabeth turned, her heart flipping inside of her chest. It was Ronald. Her brother did not laugh often, but she knew the sound enough to know it was him.

"Think they can kill the mistress. They cannot kill the mistress. He won't let that happen."

Elizabeth looked, though not wanting to, to her brother. He looked far worse than John, though both men had been incarcerated for equal time. In fact, she hardly recognized this deranged man as her brother. His hair was out of its usual tie, and hung around his shoulders. His eyes were wide, though he did not look tired. Most alarming was the blood around his lips and all down his shirt.

"Ronald," Elizabeth swallowed the word. "It's good to see you, Ronald."

He grinned like a cat, "They've sent you here as their last resort, have they not?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. There was no point in lying.

"Elizabeth," John hissed from his cell. "Listen to me. The Leader is mad. She thinks that Mina will-"

"And she's right!" Ronald spoke in a voice like a growl. "If daft Dinah was every right about anything, she's right about that."

Elizabeth pressed, "Right about what, Ronald?"

"The master will find his queen and then he will reign supreme!" Ronald sang and giggled like a…like a madman. _Of course, it was stupid of me to think this worth my time. He's just as far gone as they said he was. There's no information in the man._

_The Count did this. That beast of a thing drove my brother to madness. What for? To just take back his familiar? Rescue his little lover? No doubt Mina herself was under that monster's spell. _

Elizabeth held her ground, "Where are they, Ronald? Please, just tell me where he took her, and we'll never bother you again."

"She wants to kill her, Elizabeth," John pleaded desperately. "The Leader wants to kill Mina." The words seemed to register upon Ronald's face. Elizabeth could not let this happen. This was her task. Her task was to get information from Ronald. If she did not…The Leader would be upset. She'd force Elizabeth into the asylum as well. Jack would be so upset.

"He did not take her," Ronald said in a voice that suddenly sounded like his own. "She went with him. She loves him."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, she does not. It's some sort of hypnosis. Mind control-"

"He does not control her mind!" Ronald bellowed in such a way that Elizabeth backed up with a yelp. Down the hall, she could see her husband's worried gaze. _I'm fine_, she said with a look and a gesture.

Ronald whimpered, "But he controls _mine_." Something broke inside this insane version of her brother. "And he has forgotten about me. I don't know where they are, dear sister." He made a low noise in the back of his throat, like a moan before a sob. "He got back his Mina and left me to rot. He owns my mind, and he has forgotten about it, and something else has taken hold. Something evil."

"Ronald," Elizabeth reached into the cell despite her better judgement. This was her brother, for Christ's sake. Her twin. They shared everything for their entire lives. He took care of her for those brief months before they met The Leader. He was her other half.

Ronald took her hand, holding tightly as Elizabeth felt the tears in her eyes. Then he changed. Whatever that dark thing was took hold of him once more. Ronald let go of her hand before it possessed him once more.

"Ronald, please," she whimpered. "Whatever this…this darkness is, you can fight it. I know you can."

"No one can fight the devil, Elizabeth." Ronald cursed before erupting into his laughter again. She barely had a moment to process the words before John called to her again.

"Elizabeth, listen!"

"What, John?!" She shrieked, coming back to his cell. The tears pressed hard in her eyes. She wanted to leave. No doubt The Leader was going to be upset. Perhaps Elizabeth could just go to John. _Let's leave Whitby for a while, dear. We'll go on holiday. It will be lovely. _Mina ran away, why couldn't she?

John spoke softly and deliberately. "The Leader wants Mina dead. Wherever she is, The Leader must not know. She does not wish to help her, she wants to kill her."

"Why?" Elizabeth humored him. "Her own daughter, whom she spent years trying to help. Why kill her?"

"The Leader didn't want to help Mina." John said like Elizabeth should already know it. "The Leader believes…The Leader believes in that prophecy, whatever it is. She thinks Mina and The Count are to bear a child. A child to take down the world."

"Poppycock," Elizabeth snorted. Maybe John did deserve to be here in the asylum. Elizabeth needed to leave. She could not stand the sounds of her brother's mad laughter any longer.

John hissed, "Elizabeth, you _must_ listen to me! She told me! She told me herself!" _He believes it,_ Elizabeth realized_. His delusions, he believes them_. "And I think it could be true. From what your brother is saying, I think it could be true."

There was a fear in his eyes that stuck into Elizabeth's soul. Poor John. Diseased John. So unlike the man she had known but days ago. Maybe it _was_ true. Information like that was enough to shake a man's soul. For vampire and human cannot conceive. Such an idea was preposterous. For wouldn't it have happened before if it could happen at all? Shouldn't there be a million of these Halflings everywhere?

Mina. Mina was special. The Leader had said these words a thousand times. It had never occurred to Elizabeth just _how_ special Mina might be. Could it be possible that a prophecy was real? That this child was fated to be made. For certainly The Leader was very concerned with her daughter's virtue. Very concerned that she be kept away from The Count immediately. She even went so far as to scare the message into her. Elizabeth had always hated herself for that part in the plot.

Secretly, Elizabeth had always suspected that Mina and The Count were lovers. She was his familiar, and most familiars _were_ lovers. And the way she defended him, and the way he defended her. Ronald had even just said that she loved him. Which was impossible. It could not be.

"If it's true," Elizabeth humored him, "why do we save her? Shouldn't we stop this thing from being born? We don't know what it is? If The Leader thinks-"

"She thinks it's the anti-Christ."

"Good Lord," Elizabeth said. She wanted to do the sign of the cross but figured such a thing was nonsense. "Well, if the stakes are that high, why spare Mina? One life for the life of the world. It seems an easy choice."

"Because we _cannot_ kill Mina." John pressed, and Elizabeth saw him changing. Softening. "I can't believe Mina could make monster even with that thing as its father. I cannot….We cannot just have her killed because of an idea. What if it isn't a monster, this child? What if it's just a child? Is it right to kill her?"

"You love her," Elizabeth realized. She'd suspected for a long while, but now saw it plainly. "You want her spared, because you love her."

"Please help me save her, Elizabeth." John pleaded, his hands wrapped around the bars. "Please."

She should leave. This whole notion was absolute madness. Mina and The Count were not going to make a child. Even if they should, she could not believe it to be the spawn of Satan. But Ronald had said that a darkness was taking him over. Yes, Ronald himself had mentioned the devil! _They're both mad, conspiring with each other to help you save that beast, certainly. Count Dracula had a hold upon them. He's confusing you. Using you._

_No_, Elizabeth though immediately. _No, I can't believe it. I saw my brother purely. I saw John as well. They are not possessed, at least not always._

Kill Mina. Was it right to kill Mina? What if she _was_ to conceive a beast? How many lives would they lose to it? Is one life truly so valuable?

John. Elizabeth saw the pain in his eyes. She saw his desperation.

_Mina could not make a beast._

_John loves her._

_The Leader. She will kill you if she finds out you helped Jonathan. She will kill you._

_I've live my whole terrified of The Leader. I did her work, I listened to her choices. Perhaps it is time to make my own choices._

Elizabeth sighed. "All right." John's eyes widened. "Tell me how to help you."


	32. Fairy Tales

**Please excuse my Google Translate Romanian, lovely readers. If you actually speak the language, I am very sorry for my possible (definite) butchery of it.**

**Love the reads and reviews!**

**Side note: It's national fanfiction week? Didn't even know that was a thing, but sending all my love out to my lovely readers **

**OOO**

"Another," Mina requested, crossing her legs under her. It was nearing midnight and still Mina wished to drill verb tenses and conversational Romanian. Alexander had always wondered how his wife had acquired such a vast knowledge at her young age, and it seems she was able to get it by constant repetition and complete neglect of sleep. Though he did not wish to deny her now as she sat on their bed gazing at him so intently.

The ship itself was very nice with all the luxuries he was paying for. But it was not a matter. They were going to be 'stuck on it for four weeks' as Mina had pointed out many a time, so luxury was nice. Nearly two and a half weeks had passed upon it, and she seemed as content as she could be being stuck in the middle of the ocean.

He sighed, "Sleep."

Mina pouted, "I've already conjugated that one." She played with the hairs at the end of her plait. He could not help but be distracted by how completely striking she looked sitting there in her white nightdress. She gazed at him with her blue eyes, asking for another word.

Alexander smirked, "No. You should sleep. It's very late."

She tossed her braid back, "It's not very late. You don't even need to sleep, what's your hurry?" With a smug little smile, Mina moved up against him on the bed. "_Vreau să vorbesc limba ta._"

"And you shall speak it wonderfully," he told her as she settled next to him. "Your friend has been helping you as well, yes?"

Mina nodded, "Georgeta always tells me I sound far too proper when I speak it."

Georgeta and Liana Dalca were the friends Mina made on her first moments aboard the ship. Sisters from Romania traveling with a grandmother and brother of which she could not remember the names. When Mina met then, she'd given Alexander and her the surname Gabor because it was the first Romanian one she thought of_. I couldn't very well tell them I was Countess Dracula_, Mina rationalized_. You said your name was cursed, so certainly they wouldn't wish to hear it._

Which she'd been right about, he imagined. In his stupid selfishness, he had not truly realized all he'd cursed her with by marrying her.

Though he was quickly brought from his brooding thoughts by Mina snatching the grammar book from his hands. She fell back upon the bed, holding the book above her.

"I have a week and a half to become fluent."

"You don't have to immediately be fluent." Alexander took the book back from her grasp. She groaned at this, sitting up to face him again.

"Are you doubting me?" Mina teased, pressing her nose against his.

"Never," he said with a quick kiss on her lips. "But I am insisting you go to sleep."

"Oh, you're _insisting_," she said with a lilt.

He smirked, "Yes. In fact, you are quite the obstinate student."

"And you're a petulant teacher." Mina countered, while she slid the book out from his grip. She was far too near to him now for him to focus on anything other than that fact. In fact, when she stood up and walked away he found himself quite peeved at her coquettishness. Mina set the book upon the wardrobe and moved back near to him.

Mina sat, "Fine. No more studying." Though she'd picked up her note book and pencil in the book's stead. His eyes narrowed as she laid back upon the pillow and began her scribbling. Mina had become obsessed with writing out her thoughts of late. She'd done it with her father as medical journals, but was writing her own findings down now. It was rather helpful, he supposed. Mina's mother had information even he did not know, information that now Mina had documented. Like how she had been able to so successfully cast him out.

"_It's my blood," Mina had explained one night. "I only just realized it myself, but my blood was the power she held over you. It was within you, within me, and within her. She was able to reach you and hold power over you by manipulating our bond."_

"It's why she waited so long to 'save' me as well." Mina of the present spoke in a quiet voice. "She knew father was visiting you and that I was visiting you. She waited to make herself known until she was certain I was your familiar, and that she could use that against you." She made a bitter sound. "Insane as she is, my mother is rather brilliant."

He was going to tell Mina that she was brilliant as well, but figured any comparison to her mother would not be a welcome thing.

Mina looked at him, "I was not able to find any of her personal writings, but I figured that much out for myself." Her gaze turned away, "No doubt Elizabeth has found all my writings now. No doubt she's given them to my mother." Mina sighed, "I should've burned them."

"It's strange," he spoke after a moment. "Your mother saying she's such a proponent for the light and then using spells to cast me out."

She shook her head. "It was not a spell." Mina flipped back in her notebook, obviously roused by his comment. Which was good, for she had turned so very melancholy. "It was like a…like a sanctification. Something one would do to rid their house of spirits or demons." She pointed to a passage of her notes. "Unholy things."

He did not get the chance to respond to that comment.

"She used her blood, my blood, to set in motion. That's why _you_ were particularly vulnerable."

Alexander moved next to her, looking down at her writings and scribbles. Small drawings of the words she depicted were loopy and lithe like her penmanship. Mina moved ever so slightly nearer to him, resting her head upon his shoulders. That strange and new overwhelming feeling of warmth over took him again. That need to protect her and keep her and never let her leave his side_. My Mina_, he thought to himself.

"Demons and unholy things?" He teased, not wanting her to fall back into melancholy.

She half-smiled, "And it worked. So there must be some merit in her description of you."

Mina yawned, shutting the note book with the pencil as her page marker. Her hands laid upon her book, the marks on her wrist showing bright red upon her pale skin. Since they came aboard, Mina insisted he no longer feed from her neck for fear of someone spotting the marks. _I do not wish anyone to recognize. What if someone is looking for us?_

Alexander honored her request, though he had a plan of his own should anyone try to thwart them. He could compel the thought out of their heads, or kill them should they prove especially difficult. This, of course, he kept hidden from Mina. Mina who always saw his morals, however deeply they hid. Mina need not know of his plans to keep her. Now as he lay his hands atop of hers, she gazed up at him.

"Do you need blood?" She inquired casually. Blood oft led to making love, which Mina seemed far too tired to do.

He took her notebook. "I am fine." Softly, he set her book upon the bedside table and shut off the light. "Sleep." They settled down into the pillows and eventually he felt her relax. It was nice to stay with her while she lay there so entirely human. He wondered if Mina still dreamed of his memories. If she did, she had not mentioned it to him of late.

It was horrifically peculiar how that happened. He'd known no one able to do such a thing before. Of course, Mina had always been singular. He had not known just how.

And he despised having no answers most of all.

He tried not to brood. Those hours in which Mina rested had become very precious to him. For hundreds of years he lived in the night. It was the hours in which he was the king. It seemed his mind was more in tune with it than the day, and he spent his nights now thinking endlessly. It would not be thus when he returned to his land. No doubt he'd take up the nights as he had before, and soon with Mina with him. But for now, as she was human, there was something wonderful about lying next to her as she slept.

Halfway through the night she stirred, stirred very violently. She sat up far too quickly, grasping at her temples and pressing. Alexander reached to her.

"Mina?"

Her eyes were wide, "Did you not…" Something in her pleaded with him like he knew the end of her question. Once she realized he did not, she groaned and threw her hands onto the bed. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn_!"

"What's wrong?" He pleaded, putting his arms around her. "Mina, did you see something?"

Mina growled, "This hasn't happened in days! And then _Jonathan Harker_…"

"Jonathan Harker?"

"Yes, Jonathan _bloody_ Harker!" Mina tore from Alexander's arms and out from the bed. She stood quickly, pacing until she was in front of him. "He'd taken your blood from father's study-er-Elizabeth took it, because John is locked in a bloody asylum because my mother-"

He cut in, "Jonathan took my blood?"

"Jonathan _drank_ your blood," Mina stressed, gripping the foot board. She clicked her tongue, "Or he thought he'd did. Elizabeth must've switched the vials, or she couldn't read a _fucking_ label-"

"Mina!"

"Oh my God, you've _killed_ people! _I'm_ allowed to say bloody swear words!"

He stood, "That's not what I meant." Quickly, in that way she didn't like, he was in front of her. Tightly, he gripped her arms, trying to will her to look at him. Or at least calm down. "What did Jonathan say to you?"

Perhaps he should've asked how such a thing could happen, which seemed to be what Mina was more concerned with. In fact, he was rather concerned about that as well. Alexander had already accepted that Mina's blood was very peculiar. Once again, he seemed to have under estimated its peculiarities. But even so he was very angry that that little man had some sort of access into his wife's brain. Another man having any sort of place in a wife's brain was not a delightful thought for a husband.

"He said he meant to warn me, er, you. Us, I don't know." Mina spoke deliberately, and he could feel her pulse slowing. "My mother aims to follow us. She's preparing them all for battle…or something. I could hardly hear him. And then I…" She looked ready to cry. "I saw my mother. It was all so strange and disorienting. And Renfield was there and Jonathan was _screaming_ at me but I could not hear him and I-"

The words caught in her throat, filling in with a sob that was both wrenching and heart breaking. He was not sure if she came to his arms or put them around her, but very soon he was holding her as she cried like she'd been meaning to for a very long time.

"I just want to _sleep_." Mina wept. Such a simple thing to say that it almost made him laugh. "Things were meant to get better when we left, not worse!" The words began pouring out of her at an alarming rate. "And I hardly sleep because I keep seeing things all the time and I cannot make sense of them and I'm doubting if I'm human and I'm certain I am mad and Johnathan is in a prison because of me and my mother is coming to kill us and I have absolutely no _fucking_ idea what's going on or why no one can just mind their own bloody business. Why do they still care? We're gone now, it's none of their business why can't they just…"

"Mina." He said her name because he did not know what else to say to her. It was panic, anxiety, hysteria, or whatever the blasted thing was called. There were times before when he'd seen her like this, but never so severely. Save for the night he rescued her, he imagined, though that had not been a sobbing panic but a quiet one.

There was nothing to do about it, which was fucking ridiculous. Having powers was pointless if they could not be used to help the one he loved. Though his powers were not made to be helpful. They were made to be sinful, devilish, and unholy as Mina had so keenly said. He could compel the feelings from her, or glamour her into a distraction but he could not _fix_ her. Alexander had no powers to console, or heal, or help.

So he held her, for there was little else to do. It did cross his mind to ease her thoughts with his powers but knew she'd never forgive him for such a thing.

"Why haven't you told me of any of this?"

"I thought I could handle it," she admitted, though her breaths were still ragged_. I could not_, were the words she did not speak as she pulled away from his arms. Mina, more than anything, did not like to admit weakness. "I don't even know what John meant to tell me. There was obviously something more, but it faded. I think my mother must've interrupted or…"

"Mina," he spoke again, brushing his fingers down her cheek. It was wet with tears, though she pretended not to notice. _**We knew your mother would come after us**_, he wanted to say.

Mina heard him, "I know. I just didn't want to think about what we must do when she does."

There was no elaboration.

Her breath quivered. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I wish to sleep." Something in her relaxed a bit at the words. She seemed somehow smaller. Was she eating enough? He had not noticed anything odd with her. The sea upset her stomach at times, but not enough for her to look sickly_. Perhaps she is just tired. She had said that she wasn't sleeping_. God, why had she not told him? Stubborn girl. He could've helped her. Compelled her into it_\- She wouldn't allow it._

_I don't care if she allows it. I won't have her making herself sick._

He followed her back to the bed, all the instances of the last moments replaying in his mind. _I am doubting if I am human_, she'd said. Alexander had met many an inhuman creature, but he'd never met anything like Mina. Perhaps she was something extraordinary, or maybe she simply was all on her own. Though he was not such a fool to deny that some other powers were at play. Powers, it seemed, larger and more ancient than he.

Mina turned into his arms, resting herself against him. Hardly did she lie this close to him. Mina liked having him near, but not so near as this. She was still turning from whatever she'd seen, thoughts that she was not allowing him to become privy too. And he despised seeing her in pain. He despised more not being able to help her. He despised most of all that those Protectors were so intent on taking Mina back. So bent on harming themselves by attempting to take his Mina away from him. Did they not know how powerful he was? How powerful he could be with others at his side. It would be an easy slaughter.

Which Mina would despise.

Unless…unless he could _avoid_ a slaughter. He could keep his Mina and avoid her seeing the damages. Yes, there was a way to protect her, a way he had been ignoring for quite some time. She wanted him to be moral, and oft he tried to be. Now, though, he remembered that in his core he was not. His very powers were wired to be the opposite of moral. Besides, what he aimed to do was simply good strategy. He'd avoid a slaughter, keep his Mina, and not worry her at all. He'd led armies before, he knew how to form a strong stratagem. They'd be together without any barriers. She needn't ever know, and when she did she would understand.

Alexander was not wired to take the high ground, so why deny it? Why deny so simple a solution to all their troubles? He was not mortal, not truly, and that was something Mina knew. Why should he worry about her seeing a fact she already knew? For Mina had seen his darker side and _still_ chosen him. Mina knew his nature and was still lying here in his arms. No, he need not fear this solution.

Alexander focused.

_**Renfield**_

_**Master!**_ The man's voice piped up immediately. The bond was still there, which of course it was. Alexander had become so accustomed to abandoning bonds that he oft forgot just how many he'd had. _**Master, I knew you hadn't forgotten me!**_

_**Renfield**_, Alexander thought as Mina curled further into his chest. For one moment, he felt a pang of guilt, for he knew she would not like this. And he knew, eventually, she'd know his part in it. But the guilt went away rather quickly as he thought how wonderful Mina was in his arms and how he would not let her be taken from him ever again. He would not let those people think they had any sort of power over him. Humans would have no power over him or Mina.

_**You have not done as I instructed.**_

_**I tried, master**_, the man pleaded so desperately. It was wonderful how desperate he was, truly. So perfectly needy and weak_**. I tried but they locked me away. Something has taken a hold of me, master. Something far worse than anything I've known. It is coming for you, master. It has plans for you.**_

_**I need you to do as I requested**_, Alexander pressed again, feeling the desperate man wail in agony. A feeling inside of him that he tried to fight came rushing back to him. An old friend he'd only glimpsed in the past years. Blood lust, power, greed, whatever its name was. He had forgotten how comforting its presence was.

_**Master, I-**_

_**Do you disobey me, Renfield?**_

_**No, master.**_

_**For you know what shall happen if you disobey.**_

_**Yes, master, but I-**_

_**Then you must do as I say, mustn't you?**_

_**Yes, master.**_

He laid out plans for the sniveling man. Plans even an idiot such as he could follow.

_**Do as I say, and I'll have no cause to harm you, Renfield. **_

_**I will, master. I will!**_

_**That is all.**_

_**Wait! Master, please!**_

But Alexander had shut off the words. He shut them off as he ran his hand upon his wife's glowing hair. _My Mina_, he thought to himself once again feeling wonderfully selfish. There would be no one to steal her away or threaten her. And should the others somehow make it to his land, they would certainly meet with a sorry end. For she was his, most ardently so, and he had no intention of letting her go. Though Mina disliked her mother, she'd never forgive Alexander if he killed her right in front of her. But if he got rid of the problem quietly, hundreds of miles away, perhaps she wouldn't mind it all so much.

Mina moved nearer, for she had not yet fallen asleep. Maybe it was horrible, but he did not regret what he had done. He did not regret it at all.

"Sleep, darling. Everything will be fine."

**OOO**

Mina's stomach reeled as she sat in the tea room with Liana and Georgeta. It seemed Mina was not destined for sea travel for it made her stomach queasy far more often did not_. Only ten more days_, she told herself. _I can withstand this for ten more days_. Liana and Georgeta were nice company, though. In fact, Mina was completely elated to have made friends. It gave her hope that perhaps she would not be so forlorn when they reached Transylvania. The two sisters were from a city far from Alexander's home, so they would not see much of each other after this trip.

They were good company, though. Georgeta was two-and-twenty and her sister Liana was thirteen. Liana did not speak much, save for a few words in English and many whispers to her sister in Romanian_. Liana is very shy_, Georgeta explained. _Do not take it as an offense_. Mina was not one to be judgmental, though the way Liana would stare could be rather discomforting. Her eyes were so light they seemed almost clear, and she'd leer at Mina as they took their tea. Like Liana knew something. Which, of course, was probably ridiculous. Not completely ridiculous, but still ridiculous.

"I am truly going crazy upon this ship," Georgeta sighed after a moment. "How do you occupy yourself, Mina?"

"Books, mostly," Mina said with a light laugh. She took a sip of her tea. "I'd studied medicine with my father and find myself trying to catch up upon my studies."

"Liana keeps me up all night with her books. Such fanciful fairy stories my sister loves." Georgeta nudged her sister who gave her a wayward glance. "You had no sisters?"

"Just me," Mina replied.

"How wonderful." Georgeta sighed as Liana whispered something to her. Shyness or no, the girl's whispers and gazes were alarming to Mina. It made her feel so perfectly uncomfortable. "Liana reminds me that you also have a husband to occupy your time."

Mina laughed, "That is also true." She glanced at her now empty tea cup. "I also spend all my time trying to learn your language."

"You speak English." Georgeta said, "You already learned the most difficult language."

She smiled at that, moving to take more tea and remembering it was empty. Tea was a wonderful reminder of her home—er, her past home. England could not be home anymore, she knew that. At home, her mind drifted to her mother and to Jonathan. His name sent ice into Mina's veins. Why was he able to… If she kept questioning all the strangeness in her life, Mina was sure to go insane.

John had looked so horrible, but the way he'd looked at her was anything but. In fact, Mina had been rather glad her husband had not been able to see anything, for no doubt he would not be pleased. In the dreamland of her mind, John had moved forward to embrace her, though Mina moved back from the specter. He'd warned her. Then the vision changed and all she heard were his cries from somewhere very far away. What was so desperate that he went to such measures to warn her? What thing so terrible that he drank blood to reach her? He did not even intend to reach her, but reach _Alexander_. Something so desperate that even her husband was involved. Mina could kill herself for not hearing whatever Jonathan has intended to say.

She did hear some: _Your mother is coming for you. She wants to kill you_.

_Kill me_, Mina nearly laughed. _Just a month ago she'd aimed to save me, and now she wants me dead? Are my sins so great now that I am entirely past repentance?_ Maybe her mother believed Mina to now be a vampire. It was a logical assumption. Even so, why fly all the way to Transylvania to rid the world of her? _Because there's something peculiar about you, Mina_. She'd come to accept that over the last few weeks. Mina was unsure what the peculiarity was, but she was most certain it was there.

Lost in her thoughts, Mina had not noticed Liana whisper to her sister.

"Liana says that there is something upon your wrist, Mina."

"What?" She blinked, setting down the tea cup with a shaking hand. The words appeared in Mina's mind and she looked down at her arm. The sleeve of her stripped green gown had come up, revealing the two small white marks there. Marks, which to unstudied human eyes, should be nearly invisible.

Unless one knew to look for them.

She pulled down her sleeve. "Must be bug bites."

Georgeta huffed. "They do not keep ships like they used to. I would complain to the maids if you believe there are bugs."

"Perhaps I will," Mina muttered, her heart fluttering in her chest. Which her heart needed to stop doing, else Alexander think she were in some kind of peril. It almost felt like she were in peril as Liana's eyes stuck to her. Liana, who definitely knew the marks on Mina's wrist were not from any insect. Would Liana tell someone? For certain there were others on the ship who knew of vampires. For certain there were others who knew of her husband specifically.

Mina had tried to be careful, but evidently had not been. For it was not the shipmates she feared, but what her husband might do should they try to harm her.

"Would you like to join us for mass, Mina?" Georgeta asked suddenly. "There's a service this morning in about ten minutes."

Mina blinked, "Yes. Certainly."

There were weekly services upon the ship. Services Mina had not been attending, but suddenly felt a need to. In fact, Mina had had not been to a mass since her father's funeral. She was never one for services, but thought that perhaps it might help her mind. Perhaps it would make Liana stop staring at her. Vampire could touch holy ground, though many believed they could not. So if Mina went, maybe it would negate Liana's assumptions. If she had assumptions at all.

**OOO**

Mass did _not_ help.

If anything, it made Mina feel worse. The pastor spoke of resisting the temptations of Satan. He spoke upon not giving into sin and lust and other awful things that made Mina feel bitter and guilty at the same time. And Liana kept staring at her. Honestly, the girl was becoming frightful. Mina would stop speaking to the both of them for the remainder of the trip should Liana keep leering at her like that.

Georgeta went off to speak to her brother when the mass was finished, leaving Mina with the girl. Free from the sister's protective eye, Mina finally spoke.

"Why must you keep staring at me like that, Liana?" Mina asked in the most congenial tone she could muster.

Liana hesitated, then turned and walked away in a way that was both rude and unsurprising. Though it soon occurred to Mina that perhaps Liana meant for Mina to follow her. With deliberate steps, Mina did just that. She found the girl waiting in the small corridor.

"Walk with me, Countess." Liana spoke in clear, crisp English. The words shivered her. _Countess is not a title Liana should know me by._ Which only brought about the growing fear that the girl knew things.

Feeling completely idiotic, Mina followed the girl down the hall and out onto the deck. It was absolutely freezing, but Liana did not seem to mind it. Her light skin seemed to glow against her dark black hair. Hair that almost looked blue in the chill of the winter.

"So you know my name?" Mina began, hoping the girl would speak again. Her lips stayed tight as though they were sewn that way. It seemed that Mina was meant to have no power in this repartee, and the realization of that sent her nerves on fire. She won't hurt me, Mina reassured herself. She's just a girl.

"I figured it out myself." Liana said with a great bit of pride in her small lilting voice. "I've had oodles of idle time upon this ship, and Georgeta does not like to talk to me."

"I see your English is fine," Mina muttered to herself.

The cool wind of February was especially crisp on the deck on the ship. It was so odd to be so surrounded by water. Mina knew that the sailors knew the sea by lines and stars, but it seemed so unfathomably large to her. Like a complete eternity. _I must become accustomed to eternity_, she thought as she and the girl walked upon the deck of the ship.

"I do not blame you for lying about your name." Liana spoke blissfully, suddenly bubbling with excitement. Whatever sinister feelings Mina had felt from Liana were vanishing quickly. The girl seemed much less frightening as she spoke, and much more like a child. "Dracula is not a popular name among my people."

"No," Mina said lightly, feeling more confused than ever.

Liana continued in a whisper, "He's _strigoi_-er-_nosferatu_, is he not? Just like the stories say?"

"Stories?" Mina tried to sound amused. Like Liana was a mislead child full of fancies. "I don't think there are stories about my husband, Liana." She interrupted the child before she could speak again. "Why don't you go back to Georgeta and your brother-"

"I heard stories of these creatures my whole life, Mina." Liana explained with added fervor. "I know you are from England and have not heard the stories, but _striogi_—er—vampires are very dangerous, Mina. I worry that you-"

"I believe I'd know if my husband was a vampire." Her words were colder than the outside air. She'd laugh at her little irony if the girl weren't looked at her so ardently. She needed to leave this child, for she could see the anger rising in her small face. Her English, already choppy, was growing more fragmented. "And in fact, I must get back to him, Liana. Certainly, he's wondering where I am right now. If you've nothing to tell me but fairy stories-"

The girl pleaded, "No it has to be true! I've read about it! Books and books about it! Fredrick believes me!"

Mina's heart fluttered. "Your brother?"

Liana nodded fiercely. "He's seen _strigoi_ before, yes? He knows them very well and _he_ believes me!"

"Liana, please, this is ridiculous. We lied about the name because we knew you to be a superstitious people, and you are proving us right."

The girl stomped her foot, "_Bunica_ told me stories of them my whole life and I've read every story about them. I could tell from looking at your husband what he was and from the roster his name. I heard the maids complaining earlier about some girl with blood upon her night dresses and at tea I saw those marks on your wrist! So don't lie and treat me like some fanciful child because I know what I am talking about!"

Mina had a mind to leave. That is what adults did at this time, yes? They did not stand about and argue with irrational child_. She's not irrational._ In fact, the girl was extremely well studied. Almost like Mina at that age expect Mina would have been so horrifically stupid to start spewing things like that upon the deck of a ship. And now Liana looked at her expecting an answer, an acceptance of all her findings which were indeed alarming at most.

She wrung her hands, "Liana, dearest, you must listen to me when I say that I don't know what you're talking about." Liana tried to speak but Mina put up a hand. "Being at sea for a long time can damage people's minds for a bit, so I believe that you believe what you're saying is true. But Liana, vampires aren't real. My husband and I are very much mortal. We are Draculas, yes, but we are humans, dear one."

Liana's lip trembled. She took Mina's hand. "Maybe you don't know! They can do that, you know, erase your mind and-"

"_Liana_." Mina spoke sternly like a schoolmistress she'd once had. That got the girl to be quiet. "Really, I've had quite enough of this." She pulled back her hand, brushing it against her side. "Now, if you want to help yourself. I'd suggest eating more oranges and more protein. If you want to keep up in this madness, please occupy someplace else than mine and my husband's relationship!"

"Mina, please listen!" Liana said, but Mina ignored the girl's cries for attention. For that's all it was, wasn't it? Just a want of attention. But Mina was robbed of the naivety to make her think that the answer. Mina had not the luxury to think the girl mad, for the girl may very well act out upon her words. So Mina turned and left and went right back inside of the ship, her heart pounding all the while. She was so caught in thought that she did not realize as she nearly fell over Georgeta.

Georgeta laughed, "Are you quite all right, Mina?" She took Mina's forearms in hand and steadied her.

Mina nodded, "Yes, I just-" That was when Liana followed her back inside, slamming the door behind herself. The girl was crying, her light eyes strained in tears as her sister gazed on.

"Liana, what on earth-"

But the girl stormed past them without another word. Georgeta looked to Mina for explanation.

Mina sighed, "Liana gave me some fanciful story about vampires and such and was quite perturbed that I did not believe her."

Georgeta's eyes widened, "Oh, you must forgive her. She got so caught up in her fairy stories after mother died last year." Mina nodded, surprised at this sudden secret. She and the Dalcas had become friends upon the ship, but Mina knew nothing personal of the bunch. This was the most any of them had disclosed to her thus far. The words seemed to affect Georgeta as well who suddenly looked very much older than she had been moments ago.

Mina took her hands, "I'm so sorry, Georgeta. I had no idea."

"We don't like to talk about it, you see?" Georgeta said, her accent suddenly thicker. "It was very sudden, her death. She was attacked one night on her way home. A random, malicious attack, but Liana did not like that answer. She preferred to answer it with _strigoi_ and _Iele_ and all sorts of nonsense."

"Oh, Georgeta-"

She put up her hand, "I shall talk to Liana, hmm? We can make this all better again." She glanced over her shoulder. "She need to grow up, the girl." Looking back to Mina, Georgeta pulled away. "Thank you, for being so understanding."

"Yes, of course." Mina said, feeling oddly put off by the whole thing. It seemed Georgeta kept backing away. But whether from fear or from shame, Mina could not tell.

Georgeta stopped, "Shall we see you and your husband tonight then, Mina? At the Captain's Ball?"

"Yes, I should think so." Mina answered, though in truth she had forgotten the whole soiree. She wasn't even sure if she had any dresses for such an affair.

Georgeta nodded, "Good, good. See you later than, Mina."

Then, as fast as her younger sister had disappeared, Georgeta left too.


	33. Bloodlust

"Alexander-"

"He should not have done that to you."

"You must not overreact. He was very drunk and he's gone now."

He raised his voice, "He should not have done that to you!"

Peoples' gaze moved to them, Mina could feel their eyes upon her skin like ice down her back. Of course, they'd already been looking. What Frederick Dalca had done had been a source of their looks, and what Alexander had done even more so. The dining room was filled with beautifully dressed people, all gossiping about the previous scene upon the floor. Everyone had seen it, before Georgeta's grandmother pulled her grandson away swearing at him in some very nasty Romanian. It was done now. It had been mortifying, of course, but it was done now.

Mina whispered, "Alexander." She set a hand upon his chest. A shirt so cleanly pressed it felt like paper beneath her fingertips. Mina remembered the man she'd just been dancing with. He'd reeked so much of alcohol that she was surprised he had not caught flame. Those vile things he had said to her. That vile way he'd attempted to touch her. Mina's husband now was angry enough that his face had changed and his eyes grown bright red. He needed to calm down. No doubt others upon the ship were just as learned about vampires as the Dalcas and no doubt they realized what they had just witnessed was not human.

"Come," she kept speaking, hoping he might calm down. "Come, darling, back to the room. I don't want to talk about this here and people are leaving anyway."

Alexander stood like a statue.

"Alexander, please." She begged, hoping that if she sounded helpless enough he'd listen to her. Something in her voice must've roused him, for he nodded and took her arm in his own. The whole ordeal had been horrifying so at least she would not have to put up with the looks anymore. Frederick Dalca whispering horrible vulgar things as they danced. Reaching out and touching in her such a way in front of the crowd.

The conversation had been pleasant enough at first. She'd smelt the drink upon him, but he was young and the night was late so she excused the indecency. They'd talked of simple things, like why she was traveling to Transylvania or how she liked his sisters. Frederick, she found out, was eighteen and not married, but making a career as a concert pianist. He was quite a good one, he said, and offered to play later. Mina had nodded with a smile, knowing the man far too inebriated to be anywhere near a piano. Easy things, but everything had this layer beneath it. Some dark layer Mina could not name.

"So what is it like?" He'd asked suddenly. The sporadic and confusing question was not surprising given his state.

Mina had laughed, "What is what like, Mr. Dalca?"

"Being married to a _Strigoi_," Frederick slurred with a smirk. "What on earth can that be like?"

She did not falter. "Pardon?"

Frederick sniffed, "I know the people say that they're very good lovers. Is that what it's about?"

Mina tried a laugh, "That's a little crass, Mr. Dalca. Are you in on Liana's joke?"

"Liana's joke?"

"The one where she thinks my husband is some sort of immortal, blood-sucking monster." Mina laughed, like that were the most ridiculous thing in that world. Then Frederick laughed too. A hollow, fake laugh. "She told me all about it this morning, Mr. Dalca, so consider me warned." Mina glanced around the room. "It seems as though most people are leaving."

Frederick continued, "But she's right, Countess Dracula." He enunciated every bit of her name. So he knew that at least, and had a satisfied smile at her reaction. "See. See! He must be over four hundred years old. What's it like being married to a man that's four hundred years old?"

Mina huffed, "Really, Mr. Dalca, you are being ridiculous-"

"Did he make you do this or did you want to? Liana thinks you wanted to."

"Mr. Dalca, please." Mina hoped her face was not flushing as his voice grew louder. She glanced about but could not see her husband. Perhaps it was best, if he knew she was upset he might do something rash. He always did something rash.

"Now, this is really a bout of nonsense." She tried to grip the man's sweaty hand. "My husband is a Dracula, but not the one of myth and legend. He's naught but an ordinary man, sir."

This made Frederick quiet for about a moment. Mina wished the blasted song would end but it seemed intent to go on forever.

He spoke softly, "They killed my mother."

Mina blinked, "What?"

"The strigoi. One killed my mother and then yelled out some rhyme and left me before I could even think." He smirked darkly. "And you _lie_ with one of them."

"What?" Mina's heart caught in her throat for something in his drunken ramblings was useful. Yelled out a rhyme. Mina knew the rhyme. She knew it by heart. She was about to ask more when he spoke again.

"Tell me: does it really feel good when he—" Frederick leaned forward, pretending to bite at Mina's face. She jerked back instantly, but found his grip to be far tighter than she had anticipated. To which he only laughed again. "Are there marks on your neck from him?" His reached up like to strangle her, to which Mina cried out and tried to move away and he laughed again. "Or is it your breasts-" His hand reached for her and Mina slapped him square across the face. He grabbed her skirts, "Or in between your legs-"

That was when Alexander appeared and pushed the drunken man with a force so great he flew through the air until he hit the wall opposite Mina. He growled in a low way Mina could hear, and his face changed to something truly monstrous. It seemed he meant to advance upon him but Mina took his arm in hers.

"It's all right," she said softly. Mina whispered, "People are watching."

That's when everyone began staring and Grandmother Dalca screamed at her grandson. That was when Mina dragged her husband away and back to their bedroom.

"I should have done something," Alexander said when they reached their bedroom. He was pacing quickly around the room, while Mina's own head was reeling with it all. All the Dalcas knew. They all knew. Mina sat upon the bed, taking off her dastardly heels.

"Well, you did chuck him across the ballroom."

Alexander seemed very unamused by this quip.

He growled, "He hurt you. I should have done _something_."

"And reveal yourself to the whole ship?" Mina countered. "No, we were right to leave."

"What did he say to you?" Her husband asked, continuing his pacing. She felt his rage like a great heat in the room. Like the rage from that terrible day in the cottage. Mina had not expected such rage now, not at something so miniscule. She felt too this fierce protectiveness he had of her. It was so very intense that it nearly frightened her. And if Mina told him what Frederick had said, he'd certainly only grown more angry.

Mina spoke, "He's Georgeta and Liana's brother." He'd known that. He'd spoken to them earlier. "This morning, Liana claimed to know about you. About who you are."

Alexander stopped, "You didn't say."

"I know," she nodded. "She's young, I didn't expect her to _do_ anything. I didn't expect her brother to also believe. I mean, she'd mentioned something about that but I didn't think it true."

"Mina!"

"I should've told you, I know!" Mina stood from the bed, walking towards him. "Alexander, believe me, I didn't think any of them would do something so idiotic-"

"You do not know people as well as I do, Mina. They _always_ do something idiotic."

She breathed, hanging her head and pacing around past him. Her fingers pressed to her temple and she wished she had not drunk any of that damned champagne but also wished she had more. Her husband didn't speak. She was not entirely expecting him too, but at least his fury had calmed down some. Mina moved to her mirror, pulling the pins from her hair and setting them upon the vanity. If she could get out of this dress she'd feel better. If she could just lie down and forget this whole mess. Only one more week. They could survive for one more week.

Mina spoke, "He just said some very crass things about my being married to a vampire. Nothing I hadn't heard from mummy dearest, but I suppose it was still rather irksome. He told me your kind killed his mother back in Romania."

He said nothing. Mina considered mentioning the other part about the rhyme. The prophecy. Whatever then Hell it was and whatever the Hell it had to do with her but decided against it. Alexander was angry enough, and he got so angry whenever Mina brought up the strangeness. Her strangeness. The prophecy. Any of it. He did not know how to fix those things and so those things made him quite angry.

"So they know," Mina sighed. "And I don't know what they intend to do about it."

Her hair was all down now. It fell in wavy droves around her face. She thought she looked rather frightening, but she wasn't sure why. Like a sort of banshee with her wild hair and pale face. Mina sat up, working on her laces and finding the contorting rather difficult even though she'd done it for most of her life. Eventually, another pair of hands took over and she lowered hers to her side.

"I-I can compel them." Alexander spoke from behind her. "Make them forget about all of it."

"No," Mina shook her head. "No, I can't ask you to compel that many people."

"What if they do something rash again, Mina? Something more rash than taunting you?"

"I don't know!" She said with exasperation, still turned away from him. The first layer of the dress fell down to the floor and she felt her husband freeze. Mina pulled her own skirt string, and unclasped her corset til she was in naught but her shift. She scooped her clothes from the floor. "I don't know what to do, Alexander, and frankly I'd just like to be off this ship and 5,000 leagues from anyone and anything in the entire world!"

Mina dropped her clothes upon the chair, feeling a spasm in her chest. Damn the champagne, she thought as she clutched the chair tightly.

"We will be," he said, placing his hand upon his shoulder. "It'll be just us and no one else." Alexander stepped nearer again, wrapping his arms around her. "I will keep you safe, Mina. You've nothing to fear from the Dalcas."

The words had not sounded sinister to her then, but perhaps she should've been paying better attention.

Eventually they readied themselves for bed and Mina found herself drifting away not long after. Alexander hardly spoke a word all the while. Perhaps she should've gone into his mind, but her experiences of late in doing such were dismal at best so she opted to go to sleep. She opted to forget what Liana and Frederick had said.

Mina fell so deep into sleep, that she had not even noticed when her husband left the bed.

**OOO**

Alexander stalked the man to the small music room. A room completely empty at this hour of the night. Peculiar indeed that he wished to come play piano now, but Alexander rejoiced in the solitude of it. Bloodlust had been boiling inside of him for several weeks now, rising since that day at the cottage. The day he and Mina had become one. Mina was at the forefront of his mind, though the idea that she may be disappointed in his actions was not. It seemed there was a few things of late he'd done that Mina would not approve of, but it was no matter now. Mina would be protected. Mina would not be threatened by these people.

If he could not compel them into silence, he figured fear would work just as well.

The man who'd whispered disgusting words to Mina and put his hands upon Mina put his hands upon the piano keys now and played a low chord. Alexander moved, unseen by this thing that had touched Mina so coarsely. This man of the family that knew what he was and threatened his Mina. As the music progressed, so did Alexander. The small man reeked of alcohol. Alcohol and disgust.

"A lovely melody," Alexander said in his native tongue. "Would you play it again?"

The man did not move his hands. Alexander let the compulsion flow through him. God, the power was so good. His friend from long ago, but his dearest friend of all. It did not have to be bad to use such powers. In truth, it was what he was. Alexander was a bloodthirsty beast whether he wanted to be or not. To deny such a thing was against his very nature.

"You were so eager to set your hands upon my wife, why not set them upon the keys?"

The man's hands placed along the ivory keys unmoving, though the man squirmed to pick them up. The compulsion kept all his movements under Alexander's domain. Watching the man jerk desperately to move filled Alexander with an expectation almost like lust.

"I know what you are," the man stammered as though that would save him. "Maybe s-she doesn't b-but I know what you are_. Strigoi. Nosferatu_."

"Oh, believe me, she knows what I am." Alexander spoke the words with a deliberate barring of his fangs. "And you will not lay another finger upon her."

"I know your kind. And I know who you are. I know what you've done. Your horrors: everything. One of your kind killed my village. Killed my mother."

Alexander moved nearer, "So you should know better than to provoke my kind."

He slammed the lid down atop the man's fingers, the sound of his fingers snapping like twigs echoing with the cacophony of the keys. Alexander kept pressing it, deeper and deeper until he saw the red, sensual blood flowing from the keys like a crimson waterfall.

The little man's mouth opened to scream, but Alexander shut the sound at its core, clicking his tongue like the man were a misbehaving child. Tears streamed down the man's face like the blood from the keys. Like he was caught in lust, Alexander could no longer see the wrong in his work. No, he saw the beauty in it. The justice in it. For this man was nothing to him, not even an ant. He was so incredibly little and Alexander was so incredibly powerful.

"You will not come near my wife or me again."

The man whimpered.

Alexander growled, "Say it."

"You're a monster."

Alexander pushed the lid again and the man screamed with empty air again.

"Say it."

He blubbered, "I...I...w-will n-not c-come near your wife again." Another cry attempted to be let loose but Alexander kept his power over him.

"Good," Alexander whispered, pulling the lid back up. Red blood flowed along the ivories like a scarf upon snowy mountains. It dipped into the crevices and down the front of the instrument. Onto the man's lap, hot and wet, was the blood.

The man, unable to move his twisted fingers, cried at the sight before him. Cried at the sight of Alexander's fangs and twisted face. It seemed many a person who meant to attack a vampire found themselves grossly unprepared for the task. They never anticipated anything quite so monstrous. They did not know how to handle something so vile. To add to the scene, Alexander dipped his finger in the man's blood.

"You will tell everyone how stupidly shut this lid upon your own fingers." Alexander walked slowly around the grand piano, trailing his finger so that more blood was smeared upon the instrument. "However, you, you disgusting thing, will remember it was I, but find yourself unable to tell the truth to anyone."

The man kept blubbering, his entire face filled in his vile tears. His cheeks were puffed from his inability to scream.

Alexander grasped the lip on the lid with his fingers. He could hear the man's pulse racing at an inordinate rate.

"You shall never put your hands upon my wife again. You shall never speak to my wife again. You shan't even look at my wife again."

The man nodded desperately.

"Wonderful," Alexander grinned.

He shut the lid for a second time.  
**OOO**  
Mina faced the door as she slept, her hand sprawled upon his pillow. Her mouth was slightly opened, her white nightdress twisted around her and falling around the shoulders. Her wonderful beauty struck him as he gazed upon her from the doorway. Her pale skin and pink lips framed by beautifully light hair. He knew he should feel guilt for what he'd just done but he could not bring himself to feel it. He'd done it for her. She had been so upset. Far more upset that she'd told him, for such a thing Mina would never tell him He loved her, and felt a wanting for her arouse as he gazed at her now. He wanted Mina, and he was certain he looked changed from the wanting of her. His canines throbbed in time with the throbbing deep in his chest as he moved near to the bed.

Alexander removed his coat and boots and moved into the spot he'd left beside his Mina. Her eyes fluttered open, half smiling for a moment before shutting her eyes once again. He did not wish to wake her, but lying next to her and smelling her blood was proving to be deeply maddening. His fangs broke through his gums though he did not intend for them to. Like that night before he'd made the bond when he'd been starving for her as she lie next to him. Starving for two things at that moment that he was starving for again now.

His hand brushed her golden curls, and soon her eyes fluttered open again. With a yawn she regarded him with awake blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked in the quiet voice of waking. Mina regarded his appearance. "You need blood?"

Without responding, he began kissing her lips, pulling her so she was closer to him. Mina regarded him by putting her arms around his neck and pressing herself further against him. He trailed his fangs to her neck, to the spot where he had not fed in several weeks and he felt the call to tear his fangs into her flesh there. Why shouldn't he? The Dalca's would certainly not bother them anymore.

"Alexander..." Mina spoke with a weary tone. "You know I-"

_**I know**_, he said, kissing deeply upon her skin. Just a week and he could put his marks wherever he wanted upon her, he told himself. That growing monster deep in his chest wanted to do it now. Mina was his and he wanted to feed from her wherever he wanted. By the time he did it, Mina would be too far lost in ecstasy to care. But he thought better of it and did as she wanted. He grabbed the hem of the gown and pulled it off of her. There, under her garments, he could see his bright red marks upon her. Her arms, breasts, chest, and legs covered with them. He began kissing upon her skin while she sighed above him.

_**I want you,**_ he told her, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. _**May I have you?**_

_**Oh, yes, **_Mina agreed, helping him undo his clothing. It slid off simply and he reached then to undo his trousers. Mina seemed hardly to care as he inflicted small bits of glamour upon her. God, he needed her as she lay there so beautifully. In a moment he was inside of her, holding her lips against his. It was fast and desperate but he brought her to her climax as he reached his and they both collapsed on a breath. Alexander reached for her wrist to feed there but Mina stopped his once again.

"My leg," she instructed breathlessly. He raised a brow.

Alexander tried not to think of the man he'd left in the piano room with broken fingers and he moved his lips to the soft skin of his wife's thigh. Not a moment's hesitation before he pressed his fangs in and drank the blood that flowed from there. The hunger overtook him and he lost whatever else he'd been thinking about. Yes, Mina's blood was far better than anyone else's and it made him exceptionally pleased to know she was only his. Yes, his as he suckled the blood from her then bit his wrist to share his with her.

"Do you know what I just remembered?" Mina asked later when they were done.

"What's that, my darling?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday," Mina mused softly. "Well, I'm assured its past midnight by now. Today is my birthday then." She chuckled cynically, "What a rubbish birthday."

"Everything will be fine, Mina. You'll see."

"Hmm," she said, leaning into his chest. His fingers ran through her hair as she drifted off to sleep

**OOO**

In the morning it was all normal. He and Mina awoke to breakfast with a morning of him insisting he pamper her and a morning of her insisting they go back out in the ship. They'll suspect things if we aren't seen, Mina said. She was much better at avoiding gossip than he was, but he thought it best to stay in the room for a while. Mina had disagreed with this, but pressed the matter no further as she left. A few hours passed without a notion and soon the door opened again to Mina.

Alexander smiled to see his wife at the door, but his smile was soon gone as she angrily brushed past him and into the room. He was about to ask her what was amiss as he shut the door and turned towards her. Instead, he was greeted with a surprisingly firm slap across the face.

"How _dare_ you?" Mina growled in a voice he had never heard her use.

He touched his cheek, "What?"

She scoffed bitterly, "You _idiot_. You completely, infinitely stupid, vampire!" Her face was so terribly twisted in rage that he hardly recognized it. "Doing that to that poor man? He was drunk, Alexander! Yes, he knew what you were but he wasn't going to _do_ anything about it! And you went and _smashed his fingers in a fucking piano_!"

"Mina-"

"I am speaking!" Mina demanded, slamming her foot into the ground. "You do that…you do that to that man and then you come back here and make love to me? That's…that's disgusting, Alexander. How do you think that makes me feel?"

This time, he said nothing at all. Alexander stood there like an idiot watching tears of anger and hate form in her beautiful blue eyes. For she had every right to her anger and her hate, he supposed. But could she not see…could she not see that it had been for her? To protect her, to avenge her to-

"I did not need to be avenged," she turned, pacing about the room. "I did not need you to that." Another silence. "Liana told me about it this morning. I spent the afternoon setting the bones in Frederick's hands so that they'd heal properly. And they will heal properly, despite your handy work because I am a damn good physician! Do you know what? He practically cried when I came near him, Alexander, you scared him so badly. It took nearly an hour for me to convince him to let me help." She turned back, "Why did you do it?"

"If I frightened him instead of compelling him, I thought I could-"

"Not that," Mina moved forward. "Why come back here and lay with me? To slake your bloodlust?"

"No!"

Mina continued a new rage filling her face. Never before had he seen her face turned with such an emotion. She seemed almost a stranger now, and something extremely fearful.

**OOO**

"And it's not just that," Mina continued, staring at this man in front of her. This man she hardly even recognized, but felt foolish not to have seen earlier. Infinitely foolish. Stupid, air-headed little girl. "What you did to The Protectors, I know that too now."

No answer.

"I saw it, just moments ago. You know: that odd thing about me where I see visions."

Again, he did not speak.

Mina glowered, "You attacked them. Not _you_, I know, but your minion, Renfield. He killed Harry and some others and nearly killed Martha. Martha has a son! She doesn't know what she's doing and you…" Her voice caught, though she did not want it to. And that made her husband look at her in pity, which was the complete opposite of what she was wanting. As he attempted to move near her, she stepped back immediately. Her hand told him to go no further.

"You _tricked_ me."

The words felt like feathers in her mouth. Her husband said nothing.

"All this...all this you did it to trick me. So I wouldn't notice the things you do."

"Mina-"

"The wedding..." Words poured out of her like water from an urn. "All this grandeur. All this you did to distract me while you planned. While you did what you wanted to do and got your prize in the end. As long as your little trophy is safe, it doesn't matter the means to the end."

The vision played in her mind. Renfield strangling Martha. Renfield ripping apart Harry. Renfield being killed by her mother. Mina knew who'd been controlling the man. She knew for she'd seen it in his eyes. A look Mina had seen once before then. It was her husband, her very love causing this monstrosity. How could he do such a thing while lying next to her? How could he orchestrate such horrors while kissing her sweetly and coddling her near? He was covered in blood and seemed to not want to stain her as she stood near him.

"Mina, that is not-"

"I bet you laughed at how stupid I was." Mina felt a flutter deep inside of her. A flutter like a heat beneath her nose as well. For this was it, that thing she'd been warned about. All her life Mina was warned about lying men and deceitful lovers. All men were monsters and pigs but Mina had not believed it. Certainly not as her man was so very good to her. Outrageously good to her. Wonderfully rapturous. He could not have flaws. He could not have _lied_.

"Was it all for distraction? Marry me to make me forget what you did to Renfield. Take me on this ship so I'd ignore the murders. Make love to me and maybe I wouldn't care that you tortured a man in my honor!"

"Mina!" Her husband was in front of her, grasping the sides of her arms. Tears filled her eyes though she did not want them to be there. "Mina, I did not marry you to distract you. I did not buy you things to distract you. I do not make love to you to distract you. I love you! I need you safe because I love you."

Mina made a noise between a groan and a sigh as she pushed her husband away from her with the movements of one drunk. How could he so sweet and yet have killed those people? Innocent people. Alexander wanted their deaths like nothing else. This has been his plan all along: occupy Mina's mind while he rid them of any obstacles. For he knew she'd disapproved, but oh he was smarter than her. Heaven forbid he consort with her upon these matters. Yes, Alexander knew he could outwit her and so he did. So easily to distract the stupid little girl with silly little things and talks of love. He'd done it before.

Mina felt instantly ashamed at how much of a woman she had been. Mina was meant to be better than that. Mina was the clever one. She was not supposed to be blinded by something as obvious as love.

He took her arms again. "Mina, listen to me."

"Did you think I'd never find out?" Mina shot, as she pushed against him. "You know about this...this strangeness with me. Of course I was going to find out. Why did you lie? You know what's been happening with me! Why did you-"

"Mina, please." Alexander grasped her face in his hands as the tears poured from her eyes. Her husband. A liar. _You should've know_, whispered that terrible voice in her mind_. You know what he is. You should've known he'd lie to you and manipulate you. Of course he'd use your feelings to do it because he is cruel and studied in manipulations. _

_How dare you trust anyone, you idiot girl._

"Mina." His voice shook in a way she had not heard before. Her eyes looked up to his and saw tears forming in his own. Tears? Mina had never seen him cry. It was strange to see it now. He thought she hated him, Mina felt it like the emotion was her own. Yes, Alexander thought Mina hated him now. He thought she was frightened of him and that she hated him.

The saddest part of all was that he was not at all surprised if that was how she felt.

"I love you." Her husband pressed against her. His lips were near her hair. "You must believe that."

Warm tears fell upon her hair as he pressed his nose into it. It was desperate, this clinging to her for he was so certain she meant to run. Oddly out of character, for he was always so cool. Alexander never did cry. He never was upset. And now, she could feel everything inside of him shattering. She could feel this intense power she had over him, and how one cold glance had made every bit of him fall apart. Alexander was more certain than absolutely anything that Mina would leave him now as his tears fell upon her. How very quick he was to assume she would leave.

"I know," Mina replied curtly. She took a deep breath, calming herself as she'd done for many years. "Tell me why you did it."

The man stood in front of her, the lighted streaks of tears beneath his eyes.

He hardened. "They were coming after us."

"Alexander-"

"_I will not let them take you_."

The words were so strong, so angry that it frightened her for a moment. Often he'd called her his Mina, but she always forgot how deep his loyalty lay. Mina remembered that day at the cottage and how he'd killed those monsters just for harming her. Not even harming her for that long or that deeply, but he'd killed them. They weren't even married then. They had not even been lovers and yet Mina inspired such devotion from him. Now that these Protectors were coming for her, no doubt he'd kill them too.

It was odd to inspire such devotion. For what cause did she inspire this loyalty?

His eyes were strange now. Strange and deep red with a face like iron. A face of rage and no more tears. Like he meant to scare Mina into realizing his way. Perhaps it had worked before but it would not work now.

"Mina, they are on their way to find you and they aim to kill you. Not talk to you: kill you. You know that. I know you know that."

She did not speak.

"Did you think we were going to persuade them out of it once they reached us?" His eyes seemed strange. "Mina, you're logical. You know what would happen when they reached us, and you _know_ they would reach us." She felt her stomach turning like ropes. "When they come for you, Mina, I am going to protect you. I will not let them harm you. They're not going to stand idly by. They're going to have to be-"

"Killed!" Mina blurted the word, tuning her hand into a fist. "I know, I know. I just..." She tried to think of words but found they would not come. "My mother did not even care about me for over _ten years_ and now I've betrayed her so much that she wants me dead? This is so bloody _stupid_!" Mina screamed again, hitting her fist upon the dresser.

"Why does it even matter?" Mina bellowed. She turned and he'd come nearer but stopped abruptly. "Why would she bloody care so much? She doesn't care about me! She-"

Her husband came near again, his hands resting upon the sides of her arms. Yes, her husband. Her husband who so wanted her to be happy and distracted and safe from harm. Wanted Mina not to worry and be some awful little house creature that blindly agreed and- _You know that is not him. He wants you safe, Mina. And you must be logical. They are going to kill you. This is not like some fairy book where everyone makes up with each other. If they find you, they will kill you._

Mina remembered that terrified look in Harry's eyes. Martha's eyes. Martha who had a little son and Martha was nearly killed by a man whose hands were now wrapped around Mina. These hands that had so often been beside her, upon her, inside of her. The knowledge of his murdering was not new, but witnessing it certainly was. Witnessing it and the great passion behind it. It was what frightened her the most, the passion and almost lustful wanting behind it. A fiery passion so different from the one she and Alexander had. Not a loving, endearing passion but an entirely new feeling. Bloodlust was called so for a reason.

Alexander brushed her arms.

"No," Mina pushed him away again. "No, you don't just get to do something like that and then hold me like nothing is wrong."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"Perhaps I'm not, but I did not mean to harm you, Mina. You must believe me."

Mina would've laughed if she didn't feel like there were hot coals resting inside of her chest. It was then Mina decided to say words. Risky words and perhaps terrible words.

She breathed, "You said you would not become again like you were before. You said it."

"That part of me is always there, Mina." She would've scoffed. Were these words meant to calm her? Meant to soothe her? _No, but they're the bloody truth. And it's a great deal more than you've been given_.

"My loyalty is with you. Mina, I will never harm you." His words. His words wrapped around her like a scarf. "You must believe that, Mina. I will never harm you."

He was nearer, she wasn't sure when it happened. His hand brushed her face and held her chin for but a moment and Mina realized he was very intent to win back her favor. All she thought about were these intense passions he was having and wondering if he could not expel them in other ways. Though she knew she should scorn him and hate him forever, Mina couldn't help but feel entirely the same towards him. That love and want of him still burned brightly as he stood by her. Mina still wanted him as he stood with his bare chest and handsome face. She still loved him despite his sin, damn it all.

She sighed, "I know."

She wished she were a child. A child with easily changeable feelings that could go from liking to loathing in one moment. Not this amalgam of both at them at once. It would make this all so much easier if she could just pick on feeling over the others.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you." She heard his words softly. "I'm not sorry for killing them. Yes, part of this was for your distraction, but not for nearly as nefarious a purpose as you believe. I wanted to distract you from all the terrible things that have been happening. Such terrible things have been happening to you." He noticed she was no longer so cold. One of his hands moved to her waist and drew her near to him. "I couldn't bear to see you so unhappy.

"It was badly done, Mina, I know. I'm sorry." It sounded like he was crying again but Mina didn't look up. "The thought of you leaving again is maddening, but should you want to I... I would not stop you."

His words were so very sincere that Mina could not continue hating him. At least not for the night. At least not now as she feel into his chest and rested her head against him. His arms seemed to engulf her like she were safe there.

"I'm not going to leave you, you idiot."

His look melted, and he seemed like he would kiss her.

She caught his lips with her finger. "Don't kill any of the others. They don't know what they're doing. It's my mother, not The Protectors. Swear to me now that you won't kill any of the others."

She drew back her hand and he was still too close for someone she was trying to hate.

"I swear it."

"On your life."

"On my life."

Mina huffed, "Good." She reached her hand out, resting it upon his chest. "Because I swear I will drive a stake through you heart if you make me feel like this again." He laughed a little at this and nodded his agreement. And it suddenly felt like two tons were upon her shoulders, as this lump in her throat grew. And she wanted to cry, but felt foolish to cry, for if she cried he would hold and she was not so certain if she wanted him to hold her.

He brushed her arm, "Mina?"

"Nothing," she blubbered. "Just…what an absolutely rubbish birthday."


	34. The Solution

He wished she'd just scream at him again.

If Mina just screamed again it would be fine, he gathered. At least it would be better than this…this brooding. Alexander knew his wife to be very accustomed to brooding, but she had not been doing much of it of late. With his 'distractions', as she called them, she had had no time to brood. That was good, was it not? For when Mina brooded, she traveled into deep places of her mind he was not allowed to reach. Secret little corners of Mina that no one but her new. Those corners she had retreated to since childhood. Those little nooks she lived in when she needed to assess. When she needed to fix herself and insisted she needed no one else's help with that.

Alexander wanted to help her but knew he was the cause of her ailment. How she had loathed him. Despised him as she screamed at him just hours ago. He'd made her feel cheap, he knew that. But he hadn't meant for it. He wanted her happy. He needed her safe. He needed her unharmed. They would not kill her like they'd killed Viktoryia. They would not kill Mina or threaten her. And he shouldn't have touched her after what he did. She was right. That was…selfish. But, God, he didn't mean to…

Mina had put on a façade at dinner that all was well, but he knew it was naught but a mask. A wall was built between the two of them as they sat there. He'd noticed as they'd grown closer that she'd always lean a bit towards him when they were together, like he was a source of stability and comfort. Mina sat erect now and all by herself. Mina was not letting him anywhere near her.

She hardly spoke as they prepared for bed and shut her eyes for sleep before he could even suggest further speaking. He knew when he lay next to her that she was awake. Mina had been awake lying there for almost an hour when he spoke.

"Mina, I know you're not asleep."

"Yes, I am," she grumbled into her pillow.

"Mina…"

His wife rolled over, looking at him intensely. Her eyes were sad, he noticed as she stared across to him.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

Alexander blinked. He had not been anticipating an apology. There was nothing she really needed to apologize for.

She continued, "I'm sorry I yelled. You're right: I was being naïve."

"Mina, I didn't mean to say that," he said, touching the side of her face.

"I've been laying here for an hour trying to piece it all together." Mina sat up, pressing her knees to her chest. "I'm just angry, Alexander. I'm angry that all this is happening. I know why the Dalcas would hate us and I can't fault them for their hate. But my mother… I know she wants truth and justice and all that nonsense, but it just doesn't make sense."

Alexander sat up, brushing back her hair and resting his arm around her. She seemed now not to flee from his touch so he held her greedily.

He spoke, "People hate senselessly all the time, Mina."

"I know," she pressed cooly. "I just don't understand _why_ my mother would. And this prophecy thing still doesn't make any sense to me. Or that my mother wants to kill me now instead of save me from you! What could've happened that she'd be so desperate to tear me away from you?"

"Perhaps she thinks I've turned you or-"

Clara hung her head, "Maybe." He was rather glad she was speaking again so he kept asking questions.

"What would she talk about when you were alone together?"

She shrugged, "Just that you were evil and I needed to stay away from the devil." A dry laugh. "And, now that I think of it, she was always very curious as to whether you and I were…"

Her face went pale immediately.

"Oh my God, I'm an idiot."

Mina froze immediately, some new light of fear taking her eyes. Her knees she let go of, stretching out her legs and holding her chest like she was going to be sick. He honestly thought she might be as she stood up from the bed suddenly. Instead, she grabbed her note books from the nightstand and ran down onto the floor. She dropped to her hands and knees then into a seated position as she tore at the notebooks hungrily.

"Mina?" He asked, immediately concerned. It was like she were possessed, his little wife. Like she were sleepwalking there in front of him for this was not normal. No, not normal at all.

"I've just had a thought," Mina mumbled, taking out the pages of her book. "It's a crazy thought but…" He didn't hear the end of that phrase as she continued scattering out the pages. He could not make out her notes but saw her drawings. Sketches of fangs and blood and coffins. Sketches of him and Lucy and her mother. Whatever she was doing made little sense to him but ample to her.

"Give me my glasses," she commanded, holding up her hand. Mina would get in these moods of deep thoughts where no one, not even him, could interrupt her. So deep into her mind she would go that there was no way to pull her out. She slipped on the small glasses, trying to decipher things she had written.

Mina swallowed, "_Oh my God_."

"Mina, tell me what's happening."

She didn't. Instead she mumbled something about her being an idiot and continued in her mad working. His wife stayed sat on the floor, her legs crossed beneath her with droves of pages scattered around her in a nonsensical patter. Mina picked them up, scanning them and setting them back down grasping for the next one like a woman mad. He tried to say something again but she put an arm up to silence him. Sitting next to her would seem to upset whatever she was doing, so he stayed upon the bed above her. Pages of her writings, her father's writings, and other script he didn't now law our before her.

After a moment, Mina made a sickening sound and cast aside her notes. She drew her knees to her chest in horror.

"I'm so stupid. Damn it! I'm so bloody _stupid_." She looked back at him like he should know what she was talking about. "Any other woman would've considered this, but it hadn't even crossed my mind! Can you believe it?"

Alexander said nothing as Mina gave a short mad laugh. Something in her blue eyes looked very grim as she snatched off her glasses and set them on the bed behind her. It seemed not like she meant to cry. What on earth was happening, he had no idea, but if he could peer insider her mind…

"Don't," she moaned meekly. "Don't. I'll tell you. I'll tell you."

So he waited for her to speak as she looked absentmindedly around the papers touching them very lightly.

"It seems I have my solution. Cracked the code. I've found the answer to why everything involving me has turned so bizarre." It almost sounded like she laughed. "I thought of it while I was sitting there talking to you. It just…came to me all so suddenly. I can't believe I hadn't considered it. It seems obvious now, you know."

Alexander just nodded, as she looked at him like he was meant to know the answer.

"Alexander, I'm pregnant."

She stared at him like he was meant to speak. He thought perhaps she'd laugh for the notion was too preposterous to consider. Mina could not be pregnant, that was a fact. Alexander was not capable of having a child or certainly he'd have one by now. So Mina was overtired or over upset for this could not be true.

"That's not-"

"I thought the same," Mina continued like she hadn't just told him the most impossible thing ever. Pregnant. She could not be. He couldn't... Well, he'd never...

Mina grabbed her papers, "It makes sense." She moved nearer, laying the pages on the bed. "See my mother: my mother was so pressed to know if you and I were lovers. I'd never mentioned that: it hadn't seemed important. I thought she was just being protective, but she _knew_ this would happen. I still don't know how or why me, but she knew that I was (for lack of better word) 'special' and that this could happen between us. Just _us_ though. I'm not sure why of that yet."

Mina laid out more papers. "The prophecy about finding a queen and reigning supreme. Our child will be strange, definitely. Perhaps powerful. I'm still not sure about that but-" More papers. "Jonathan's warning makes sense now. He'd said something about a child but I didn't know what he was talking about. My mother now wanting me dead makes sense because she _knew_ I was pregnant. Kill me and the baby dies too. It makes sense, Alexander. It all makes sense."

His voice was raw, "How are you certain you're-"

"I haven't bled since the first time you and were together," Mina said astutely. "I thought it was the travel or the stress, but this makes more since. I've been sick in the morning: I thought it was the ship. I've been eating more, my moods are changeable, this strangeness with my mind. I believe that is the child, not I. And _I know_, Alexander. I just do. This is the answer. It explains everything. And it's so obvious and-"

"Stop talking." He stood, walking past her remaining papers so powerfully that they flew up into the air like a storm of leaves around her. God, he could handle her being upset, but this was entirely new. "How are you being so rational about this?"

"Because otherwise, I'll scream!" Mina's voice changed as she stood up. "Alexander, I know this upsets you but-"

"_Upsets me_?" He asked blankly. A baby. He could not have made a baby. He could not be a father. He was not... Alexander remembered his behavior of the last few days. Not a father. A monster. Mina had finally realized it too so how could she think this would be fine? Mina no longer saw him as something lovely and admiring but a monster, so he could not be a father. She would not want him to be a father.

"Mina, I..." He looked at her. His beautiful wife looking so very frail. How she'd sobbed before him just hours ago so broken. How he'd hurt her. He'd kill himself before hurting her like that again. Now she looked to him for an answer and he needed to be happy, but how could he be happy? What would this child be? A monster, like him. A monster growing inside of her and tearing her apart, he would not let that happen.

But a child. His child. Alexander had never thought such a thing could happen. He'd see children all the time; fathers and children and always a pang of jealousy. Children were an immortality he could never achieve. And now he would have one. A little boy, or a little girl. Mina would be a beautiful mother and he a...

Mina downcast her eyes, "I know it's impossible, but I know it's true. I don't know how. Perhaps in the same way I've been knowing things of late." She took a step forward, but looked to think better of it. "I don't know what this child will be, but I can't think it _bad_."

He said nothing.

"I know, it's insane. If you're unhappy, I understand. I understand." She looked so broken standing there in front of him. Twice. He'd hurt her twice in one day.

He would not allow that. In an instant he was in front of her, holding her tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. _Mina, my Mina_, he thought as he held to her. After a moment he heard muffled sobs into his shoulder. He smoothed out her beautiful golden curls. A child with her beautiful hair. Yes, it could not be bad, as she'd said. If there were a child, half of it would be her. If half of it were her, the child could not be bad.

He could not tell how she knew, but he felt right to believe her. Mina was right: it did explain everything. It did make sense.

"I'm not unhappy," he told her and she sobbed again. "I love you, Mina. I don't understand how or why this happened, but it doesn't matter. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep the child safe. I love you."

"I love you," she whispered against him and he felt warm inside. He knew what had happened earlier was not forgotten, but it was good to know she still loved him. A child. A baffling thought, but he supposed it did make sense. And he supposed she was right in how daft they were to not think of it earlier. It seemed so obvious now. A child. Of course a child. A powerful child to cause Mina's mind to do such things. What would it be? Not human, certainly, but also not vampire. A new creation of its own. A singularity, like himself.

Mina pulled back, a small laugh on her lips as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted. Her breathing grew rapid again as the smile faded. "A child, Alexander!" Her arms wrapped around her stomach like she could feel it there but he saw nothing. "I-I wasn't expecting a child. I d-don't know anything about this." He watched as she crossed to the dresser and the few books left upon it. "M-my medical books are in the hold. I haven't any books on midwifery, but I'm sure there's something."

He brushed her shoulder, "Mina-"

She jerked and he thought she would speak again but there was nothing but silence. Had she resumed her anger, he wondered. Alexander supposed until he heard her muffed sobbing again, her own arms wrapped around herself. This torture, he could not watch it. Alexander wrapped his arms around his wife until she turned and clung onto him again.

"Let's just go to sleep for now," He said and kissed her brow. "Everything else can wait." Mina nodded, following him to their bed that he brushed the papers off. She slid back into her spot and he to his. After a moment of lying near each other, he could not resist the urge to reach out and touch her stomach, seeing if he could feel anything there.

Mina said nothing: just gazed at him like she would be sick at any moment. That look of hopelessness in her eyes was making him nauseous. He placed his hand upon her, feeling and sensing for any signs of life. Of course he'd never done this before in such a context, but figured it would work. He focused, listening hard for anything. Anything at all. Half hoping he'd hear nothing and this was all a terrible miscalculation.

Then it was there. A heartbeat. A heartbeat slightly out of rhythm with Mina's own. He must've gasped, for Mina gazed at him wide eyed. He almost hadn't believed her earlier but this…this was real. This was true. Alexander moved his hand back like he would hurt the thing if he touched it for too long. It would not surprise him if he did. He'd hurt Mina. He'd hurt her and he had not even created her. Even now she lay there hurt and broken and all because of him. All his fault.

Mina placed her hand upon his face. He had not expected her to do that, and more so did not expect her to kiss him again.

She spoke, "You're not a monster."

Alexander strangely felt that he would cry at such a simple thing.

Mina said nothing else, resting back in his arms and eventually falling asleep. Again he put his hand to her abdomen and again felt the strange beatings of the two hearts. A child. Impossible. It was completely insane as a notion and yet there it was. Their explanation. Their child. The reason everyone wanted them dead was this child inside of his wife. Perhaps he should've been more focused on the fact that this thing could be a monster. That perhaps it was wanted dead for a perfectly logical reason but he could not think that. Alexander did not know why, but he could not think this child evil. His child. He'd always wanted a child.

They would not harm it. This surge of protectiveness came through him like fire. This was their child and no one was coming anywhere near it.


	35. Lies

**Uh oh, it's a sex scene.**

**Friendly warning to maybe not read this at work, with your parents in the room, or while sitting next to your little brother.**

**Love the readers and the reviews!**

**OOO**

Mina awoke knowing something was amiss but could not quite remember what.

Was it the ship? Mina remembered that night with the Dalcas. Yes, she had been very angry with Alexander but that's not what was upsetting now. She remembered what he did to The Protectors and was filled with more dread but that was not the source of this twisting in her stomach. What as it then?

It hit her very suddenly: the baby. Yes, the baby. Her late night epiphany and midnight solution. It had seemed just a theory to her until Alexander confirmed a heartbeat. A heartbeat! The little thing had grown enough inside of her to have a heartbeat. If it had happened the first time, which she supposed it had, it had been nearly two months inside of her. It was so impossible, yet so simple a solution. Almost a mundane solution. Mina had not anticipated children. Children seemed so very ordinary and her life had turned out to be anything but.

But this baby…this would be no ordinary child. Mina thought she could scour for records of such a thing happening before but knew she would be fruitless. It could not happen with any other, for the others were dead. And Alexander was…peculiar, but functional in all ways a man was meant to be medically so she supposed it should've at least crossed her stupid, daft mind. It just hadn't seemed probable! Yes, she supposed he and she both functioned correctly, but it was like they were a different species. Different species could not mate together. Besides, if it could happen at all, shouldn't it had happened before with someone else?

Her mother knew she was peculiar though. All this time, her mother had known that something was queer in Mina. Such a child could not be made with any regular woman so Mina was the special one. Perhaps that's why Mina had grown so reckless. She'd thought it had just been love that drove her to do such out of line things but perhaps there was something larger at play. That didn't make her feel any better.

No. No, Mina loved him. Even if fate, destiny, or prophecies were at play, Mina loved her husband. She stared at the back of his head and felt the overwhelming sure of affection she always had when gazing upon him. It felt like a stab to the lower part of her stomach. Like a perpetual anticipation for nothing and for everything.

And still she felt guilt. Lucy's words from Paris still rung in her mind. Perhaps Mina _had_ rushed into this. Things were moving far too quickly now and Mina felt seven steps behind. Then what Alexander had done had rattled her to her core. Of course she understood the reasoning behind what he did to The Protectors, yet her stomach still churned at the thought.

There was no reasoning behind what he'd done to Frederick, however. That was nothing but pure sadism. Sadism for his own bloody amusement. Then to come back after…to come back after and make love to her. The whole thing felt vile. Mina had never thought their love making to be vile. It was always something special: like a secret only the two of them knew. To do it after what he'd done made her feel vile, cheap.

Nonetheless, she decided that the early morning was not the time to bring this up.

"Good morning," Mina said softly, as he rolled to face her. She wished he wasn't so handsome and that she didn't love him so much. It would be far easier to hate him if he were ugly and despicable.

He smiled weakly, "Good morning, my darling. How are you?" She knew what he was asking about even without his eyes shifting down to her stomach.

Mina half smiled, "Still pregnant, I'm afraid."

"Mina-"

"Terrible joke," she laughed a little. "Sorry."

His reached his arm around her and she was not sure how she felt about that. In that moment she felt his fierce need to protect her: that feeling she adored and despised. It had only increased since last night it seemed. But she supposed it was only natural. Those things he'd done to protect her, he claimed, but still did it to slake a lust she could not fill. A lust that, perhaps, only inspired his lust for her. Have his blood and then have his innocence all in one fell swoop.

_You know he does not feel thusly towards you_, said that logical part of her mind. And indeed she did know that. Mina just supposed…she supposed she did not like having so much of her feelings riding upon a person that was not just herself. Though, for the most part, he did manage them very well. Like last night: he had been so very good about everything last night. So good that Mina wanted to kiss him now and make love to him and forget all the bad things. She knew she should not want that, yet the damned feeling still permeated.

Mina sat up, "Is it very early? I feel wide awake."

"It's not even sunrise."

"Lord," Mina swore, falling back upon the pillows. "I could not sleep."

Her husband rolled to face her, "You were very restless."

There was this weight hanging in the air between them before he reached out a finger and idly touched her face. His other fingers joined until he held her quite intimately in his grasp. God, she wanted to kiss him. Damn the morality of it or the fact she was angry and pregnant and so horribly confused. Mina was very certain that if he just kissed her she would feel much, much better…

No, no: she needed to still be upset. She was upset. If she just kissed him, it would mean what he'd done had not mattered and it had mattered. It had mattered deeply. She thought about Georgeta finding her at breakfast and begging she come help with Frederick. 'The stupid boy shut the piano on his fingers,' Georgeta had said. Mina wanted to believe such a thing had truly been an accident, but knew from a moment of looking at the wounds that this had been quite deliberate. The fingers were almost coming off. Mina could see bones in some bits of it. The lid had been slammed upon his fingers again and again, maliciously so. This was an act vindictive and sadistic.

And her own husband had done it.

Frederick had sobbed and whimpered for nearly half an hour before he let Mina even come into the room. Mina knew little Romanian, but she knew what Frederick kept moaning. 'No: he'll kill me! The monster will kill me!' Her husband: the monster. Mina assured Frederick that she would kill the monster before he could put another hand onto him and eventually was let to her work. It was painstaking and long and Mina's mind wandered. She saw in her mind what Alexander had done, and too caught a glimpse of what he'd had Renfield do to The Protectors. Poor, mad Renfield killed them in some desperate attempt by Alexander to bide them time. Was that what they lived upon: bided time?

When the work was done, Mina knew she'd have to confront her husband. Before that she fell to her knees and sobbed in the lady's lavatory. She should've at least considered something like this, the stupid girl. Mina knew Alexander's ways. She'd studied his kind for years before knowing him intimately. Mina had seen his mind and knew his past and should have anticipated such things. Mina should've known. She should not have been so stupid. Stupid, just like every other girl taking in by kind words, grand gestures, and a handsome face. Being taken in by lies of his efforts to become a good man, an honorable man.

The day at the cottage: how had she forgotten? Such horrors he committed to his own kind and they had barely harmed her. And then it was all so rushed. They were lovers, then married, then away. All so rushed: just like Lucy had said. _Had_ he nefarious purposes? Did he really see Mina as just some pretty face to add to his collection? Over and over he had called her _his_ Mina, but she had not though anything odd in the pet name. It had never felt like he was claiming to possess her.

Then the baby. The baby seemed to set things into alignment (which Mina was often told babies could do). Alexander did love her: she knew such feelings were true. He wanted her safe and he wanted her happy because he could not bear the thought of being without her. As Mina had pointed out, he was not accustomed to being chosen. Mina had chosen him and he would not lose her. It tore at his heart now to know he had hurt her. She felt it now as they lie facing each other. Mina could never despise him as much as he despised himself.

This baby…this baby. How could she love something that hadn't existed twelve hours ago? Well, it had existed, but she had not known. Now this child was theirs. Their strange little miracle. Alexander had not been cross, though she had expected him too. He loved her so much she thought her chest might burst. It had made sense, suddenly, his violence. For if anyone came to hurt this baby, Mina would absolutely lose her mind. This baby was hers. Well, theirs. It was theirs and absolutely no one else's. Was that how Alexander felt about her? That she was his and needed his protection. She did not know.

"I still can't believe this." Mina spoke softly. Alexander's touch had lingered too long and so had his gaze, so Mina sat up and looked upon the wall instead. Her head rushed at the sudden movement. "It seems so painfully mundane and at the same time the most insane thing in the world."

Her husband sat up, his hand running down her hair like he could not stand to not be touching her. And perhaps he could not, Mina did not know. They'd never really had any kind of squabble before so this was entirely new. She wished he'd not touch her so familiarly. Part of her wanted to be locked in a room all by herself until she had this all sorted. That had always been how she sorted things before.

She turned to him, "You're oddly calm about it."

"Calm?" He blinked.

"Yes. Calm." Mina repeated, drawing her knees into her chest. "I expected you to be cross about it for some reason." Her husband gave no words, his arm moving softly behind her back. "Our baby."

"Our baby…" He repeated in some voice that didn't sound like his own. It seemed he wanted to reach out and touch her stomach but quickly he stood and removed himself from the bed. Mina watched him pace about their suite, his long fingers stroking the sides of his defined face. He did not look very calm at all anymore which simultaneously made Mina feel better and worse. Lying their idly felt a ridiculous thing to do so she stood too, finding that made none of it better.

She spoke, "Alexander."

His pacing continued. More frantic: his fingers combing through his hair. Under his breath he murmured things Mina could not make out, but they sounded like they were in his mother tongue. She moved nearer, wanting to pull him from whatever state he had slipped into for she had not seem him in such a place. Mina had glimpsed him there last night as she screamed at him and he thought she would leave him. Mina had seen him in that place where she could not follow him.

Suddenly his pacing stopped and he came to her like to embrace her but did not. He instead took his hands down the side of her, brushing down to her hips and dropping to his knees in front of her. His arms he wrapped to the small of her back, his head resting against her abdomen.

"I am so sorry, my Mina."

She knew not what to say as she rested her hands in his hair.

"I have been so selfish," her husband spoke into her nightdress. "I have been so selfish and the expense was your own."

Mina rubbed his hair, "Don't be so brooding." That surge of affection hit her again. "I chose you. I wanted you."

"I should not have let you."

"I am very stubborn-"

"No," Alexander shook his head, pulling away from her gown. He stood, suddenly seeming so much taller than her and older than her as he looked upon her now. His hand held the side of her face like he might break her. "No, my darling. You do not understand."

She moved her lips to speak but he continued softly.

"I am so sorry I hurt you," he said before he continued. "Everything I did was…inexcusable. I am so, so very sorry."

"I know," Mina said softly, resting her hands upon his chest. "I know you are."

"I told you I'd be different and I was not." Alexander said the exclamation so quickly she almost thought she hadn't heard it.

"Alexander-"

"I haven't anyone, Mina."

Mina just stared, unsure what he meant by this remark.

"I have not cared about anything in years," he remarked softly. His grasp lingered in her hair before turning away. "I had nothing to love or call a family and suddenly there's you. I have no anyone else." Alexander turned back to look at her. "That is not fair to you. You have others." He moved near so fast, so determined, that she took a step back involuntarily. His hands took hers, her breaths strange for his sudden realization. "The thought of harm coming to you is maddening. It does not excuse what I did. All the things I've done. I'm not trying to excuse it."

Was she meant to say a word of forgiveness? Perhaps she was, for there were tears forming in her eyes to realize the loneliness of her husband's condition. Which she'd known in some part of her mind but had not truly thought much upon. All he had was her and her he was content to have. Obsessed to have. And why the obsession? His had moved back to her abdomen now, resting there gently.

"We've created a child, Mina." Her husband's voice seemed so unfamiliar. "I don't even know what it's going to be, but it's enough to make everyone single one of my kind go absolutely insane and I should never have..."

His touch was so soft upon her skin and she did not like the effect it was having upon her. For he had lied to her. Alexander had promised not to become as he was and he had _lied_ to her. He'd turned her head with pretty things and kind words and made no attempt to change his nature. Of course with the child now everything was muddled. Did it matter at all now that he'd done it now that Mina wished to do it herself? Mina would not let anyone hurt this child. This strong attachment was new and bizarre but a truer feeling that any she'd ever felt in her life. For this was a wanted child. The Protectors were coming after it. Not to mention…

Mina gasped, "Your kind." She touched his arm with her fingers and saw his confused gaze. "Like those ones in Paris. Alexander: they're all coming for this child. Not to harm it, I don't think, but…" She stepped back, pacing towards her notebooks. They were still disorderly from the previous night. Which she'd have to clean up else the maids get curious. "Lucy said they called me 'queen of beasts.' I assume beast refers to the baby." She took her current journal, trying to find the page. Her mind quickly reverted to its comfortable logic. Logic was clean and precise and much more understandable than emotions. "It was a reverence. Yes: your kind will revere this child. No doubt they'll flock to it."

"No one will come near our child," Alexander was seated at her side suddenly. _Our child_. Why did the phrase ring in her ears like piercing, unending church bells? Why did it make her want to kiss him and hold him and at the same time make her feel sick and disoriented? She was still upset with him, wasn't she? Yes, yes! Still angry. He'd _lied_. The damn man had lied for months to her saying he was changed and no longer a beast and all the while leading her astray with distractions. Mina was far too easy to distract. Kind words and passionate caresses and she was completely in his power. God, they'd even had a blood connection.

_You're all I have_, he'd just told her as he'd laid upon her. Upon his knees before her like she was something to be worshipped. He loved her so much that it mingled with obsession. Yes, that's what it was, obsession. This passion to keep her safe and to keep her hidden because he wanted her all to himself. The selfish, evil-

_He is not evil_, she told herself as he ran his hand over her abdomen. The touch sent sparks through her that clouded her vision.

She stood suddenly, brushing his hand away from her skin. Something caused her to stumble and Mina caught herself upon the nightstand. Behind her, she felt her husband stand to help but she brushed him aside. Mina could not have his hands upon her. Mina could not have him near her. Not now. Not now when everything was so confusing. Even more so with the baby. Why had she kissed him last night before they went to sleep? Surely he thought everything was forgiven now and everything was _not_ forgiven.

"Darling, are you all right?"

Mina shrugged, "I, er, just need some air is all." She turned to see him hovering near, his eyes filled entirely in concern. "I'm fine." Of course he knew she was not. "I mean, I'm not fine, but I'm sure the baby's fine. I just need to get dressed."

He moved near her again, "Mina-"

"No," She put her hand up to keep him at bay. "I, er…" He kept looking at her like she were completely insane. How dare he look at her like that? Had he already forgotten what he'd done? "I just need to get dressed and get breakfast. Check on Frederick as well." As she'd turned for her dressing table, she felt his hands rest softly on her bare arms. For a moment she considered how easy it would be to just stay there. Her husband moved closer, his head resting near her hair. Yes: she need just relax and lie there against him. It certainly felt easier.

No.

Mina moved away, "I need to get dressed, Alexander. I just…need air."

**OOO**

Georgeta, Liana, and their grandmother all joined Mina at her breakfast table as they had for the previous days of the trip. Of which there were just three more. Mina had been counting. She needed to get off this disgusting ship. They should've just taken a train. Perhaps it would not have had such accommodations but it would've been far less suffocating. For they all just sat their silently now with Liana's eyes occasionally shooting daggers in Mina's direction. Which she did not deserve, but felt she might partially deserve.

Georgeta broke the silence, "We are all so very happy that you were able to help our brother, Mina."

She smiled meekly, "It's no problem."

"I'm sorry he was so hysterical when we first brought you to him." Georgeta took a sip from her tea. "I haven't the faintest what's come over him. I thought it was the drink and now I am not sure."

Liana said nothing. She just sipped her tea and stared at Mina, knowing what she knew.

When they were done, they brought Mina back to their room. Liana went off for mass with their grandmother, leaving Mina and Georgeta to attend the brother. When the door opened, Mina saw him sitting in the same chair he'd been in the day before with the same vacant expression.

"Frederick?"

Mina spoke and the man visibly flinched. Georgeta gave a wayward nod, tired after what had certainly been a very long night and left Mina alone in the room with the injured man. She saw he'd bled through some of his bandages, but it did not look as swollen as before, which was good. Slowly, she moved forward, not wanting a repeat of the previous morning's hysterics. Mina was not certain what all he'd told his sisters, but no doubt the younger one knew who'd done this. God that was not something she wanted to address. They were so close to Transylvania. Just a few more days and this would be behind them. If no one did anything drastic. If her husband did not do anything drastic.

Why had he done this?

Mina sat next to Frederick, or the broken version of Frederick. Mina was not sure what all her husband had done to him, but she was logical enough to know it was more than just mangling his hands. Of course Mina could find out all that had transpired, but it was not something she wished to know. It was hard enough knowing everything else. And what he's said to her this morning had twisted her mind again. Of course the child changed things as well...

"I need to change your bandages." Frederick flinched again as she reached for his hand, but did let her take it. "It's looking better."

He didn't speak, but his fast breathing was audible.

Mina sighed, "I won't hurt you, Frederick." He said nothing. She lowered her voice. "He's not going to hurt you either."

The man whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Mina didn't know what else to say to him so she decided to say nothing. She set to work, undoing his old bandages and applying new ones. She realigned the splints and fixed him up as well as she could. Her work was something to lose her thoughts in, but it made her thoughts trail to Alexander. Those early days in Carfax seemed like years ago. A different Mina. A Mina more confident and innocent and a whole lot stupider.

"All done," Mina said when she'd finished. "I'll keep looking at it these next few days, but you'll have to find another doctor when we reach land."

Frederick nodded, still not looking at her.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at dinner later."

Another nod.

"Good morning then, Frederick." Mina stood, straightening her skirts. Halfway she thought he might say something, but she gave up when she's reached the door.

"Wait."

Mina turned, finding him looking at her right in the eyes. She gave a small smile.

"Yes?"

He stood, shaking as he did but doing it regardless. _The poor man_, she thought, regardless of how vulgar he had been. Of course he already knew what her husband was and no doubt was even more terrified now. Even more confused as to Mina's reasons for stay with him. She could not blame him.

"Thank you, Mina," he nodded meekly. "What you've done… You are good. Thank you."

Mina nodded again, feeling tears in her eyes as she left the broken man alone in his room.

**OOO**

They'd lasted the dinner. They'd lasted the dinner without him confusing her or trying to touch her again. Everything had gotten mixed up in her mind again after visiting Frederick. All things were mangled again as she felt her husband's gaze upon her as she dressed for dinner. He was staring at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking about and thought it strange for him to be thinking about that with situations as they were. It seemed though that men paid little mind to such things. She regarded their passion of two nights past with distain.

No doubt he was thirsting again too. Even she had noticed her own craving for his blood. Which she now assumed was the child's craving. Which was disturbing and confusing and only another addition to her worry.

Her husband wanted her, she knew that. She knew he wanted to make amends without words and part of her wanted it too, but a larger part of her could not allow him to do that. Everything felt so wrong inside of her. When dinner was over and they were alone again, Mina found herself filled with dread to be left along with him and she was not even sure why. She sat at her vanity, pulling out the pins from her hair and letting her mind wander.

_I hadn't considered things_, she thought as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him. _I had not considered everything I should have considered before marrying you, I'm sorry. You're four hundred years old. Four hundred years of experiences and feelings I can never have. I don't understand you as I thought I had. And yet… I feel I do. I think our souls are one, which sounds insane, but I'm pregnant with your child so I suppose insanity matters not anymore. You and I are soulmates, I'm certain, but I still should've considered things. I should've considered what you are and what you do. I shouldn't still be wanting you. I should have never wanted you I-_

"Mina," he came up behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders. She jumped, but he did not let go of her holding her there as she felt like she might sob. But if she cried he would hold her and she should not let him hold her, yet she wanted him to hold her. _Damn all this brooding_, she cursed, breaking free from his arms and standing up again.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, Mina. Truly, I am. But I cannot make amends if you do not speak to me."

She turned, "It all gets muddled up when you speak."

"What?"

Mina paced, not wanting to speak but knowing her words had made little sense.

"You speak and I want to forgive you, yet I can't forgive you. You _lied_, Alexander, and I believed you. And I'm not sure which one I'm angrier about."

He stepped nearer, "Mina, I know I was untruthful-"

"Yes," she pressed, moving past him. "You were very untruthful."

The words seemed to hurt him.

Mina spoke again, "I can justify what you did to The Protectors if I rationalize it enough. With enough thought that can make sense to me. But what you did to Frederick was sadistic and inexcusable. Why would you do that? Your own amusement? And to do that then have sex with me is…" She felt her face flushing. "You told me time and time again that you would not become as you were before and I believed you, Alexander. With every part of my soul, I believed you.

"So was it all lies?" Mina asked as she stepped nearer. She was meaning to be fierce but her voice broke like a dried twig upon the ground. "My mother lied to me. My father lied to me. Everyone lies to me. But I never thought you were lying to me." Her words were fast and crazed. "Do I know you at all? Why did you lie to me?"

Again he moved forward and again she could not have him touch her. Brushing past him again, Mina had her back to him waiting for him to say something. Say anything at all.

"Yes. I lied."

Mina turned slowly, hardly wanting to see this person who was speaking. It seemed the man she'd known for months-the man she'd married, the man she'd loved-was hardly someone she knew at all. Yet it did not surprise her. Not in the slightest. He was far too perfect to have been a thing that was real. Her beautiful, wonderful, passionate husband could not be a thing that was real.

"And of course I lied, Mina. What was I meant to tell you? That I'm a monster. That I'm always going to be a monster, because I always am, Mina."

There was something in his eyes that gleamed at her as he stalked forward. Like that night many years ago when they first kissed. She had felt so small then. She'd felt like an animal taken by a predator. Perhaps she should've heeded that thought more.

Then something broke and he was man again.

He brushed her, "My beautiful Mina." The tender moment faded, as he moved back away from her. She felt air fill her lungs again.

"I'm selfish. That's the truest thing I've ever told you."

She watched as her husband paced the suite, talking like some person she did not know. How much of it was lies? All of it? Every story he'd ever told her seemed to grow grey and dark in her mind. Every word he'd said felt questionable now. Every feeling they'd had...every moment...

"I'm not good, Mina. I'm not. I think it's biologically against my system. I don't know. You're the one who knows everything."

His words were crazed. Never had Mina seen him like this. He seemed younger and foreign and horrifically confused. Mina wished to reach out and help him, but knew not if she should.

"My past, my life: all of that's the truth. And you listened so sweetly and do not hate me when you should hate me. Why don't you hate me?" His lips twisted in some strange way. "I could not…I cannot stand it if you hated me, or feared me, or saw me as a monster and now I know you feel all three and I cannot even blame you, for I hate myself as well."

Mina had peeled herself from the wall, deciding not to be afraid and moved towards him slowly. His back was to her and she reached her hand to his shoulder, touching it gently and feeling him heave a son. Crying. Mina so rarely saw him crying. It was peculiar. His hand came up and clasped onto hers, holding her there but not turning to see her.

"What I did was sadistic and disgusting: you're right. I did it regardless. I am not good, Mina. I told you my ways had changed from before, but I doubt they have. I kept telling you that I am different from what I was, and I _tried_ to be different from what I was, but I'm certain I'm always going to be the same. Over and over I told you but I _knew_ I was lying."

He turned, looking like a man insane. His hands grasped at her face like he was trying to memorize it. _He thinks I mean to leave him_, she realized for the second time. Did she mean to leave him?

"I never lied about loving you. That's the only good thing about me, I suppose. I just wanted you to be happy. And safe. I thought if I made you both of those things, you would not notice that I was a monster. How could I watch you be unhappy when I _knew_ I could fix it? Fix it with terrible means, I know, but fix it nonetheless." Then, he turned, taking her in his arms so easily and Mina did not even try to stop him. "And I lied because you had to be happy and you were so happy when you thought I was good."

He brushed her face, "But you _are_. My goodness and my light, you are, my Mina. You are the only thing about me that is good." Then he kissed her forehead. Alexander kissed her forehead like he might not ever be able to do so again. But she was going to forgive him: of course she was going to forgive him. It seemed he did not think she would as he clung tightly to her. "What I did was not good. What I did was selfish. I wanted you safe and happy and damn it I'd do it again. I can stand my pain, Mina, but I cannot stand yours."

Mina couldn't move. Mina couldn't think. Half of her felt guilty for some reason and the other half felt angry about the former feeling. She felt stupid, lost, alone, angry, in love, and elated. All this imperfect cocktail that left the strangest taste in her mouth.

"I am so sorry, my Mina. My love. I am so sorry."

Alexander breathed. He moved against her in such a way that she knew he wanted her. Her husband wanted to make love to her and apologize in such a way and she had half a mind to let him. More than half a mind. That was something married couples did. She knew from womanly gossip and the crude talk of men that that was how many married couple would come back together after a disagreement. It seemed such a grown up thing to do. Mina knew she was twenty now and married, yet it still seemed such an adult thing to apologize without words. To give your grievance with kisses and your anger in sighs.

In these moments, he was so much older than her. Of course she knew he was older than her, but this was different. He'd been married before. Had many lovers before. Alexander no doubt knew precisely how one apologizes without words. Was she just meant to accept it?

Mina should not be being swayed. She was still so angry. Yes, she was very angry and needed to not want him. She did not want to be distracted by his arms trailing her skin so softly. Damn that he touched her skin so easily. Damn that he held her like she was naught but an extension of his own body.

"You don't need to keep grasping at me." Mina breathed. "I'm not leaving."

He was a monster. He was a monster and she needed to stop denying it when all the facts were there. Though his being a monster did not make him evil. It did not mean he did not love her. Alexander would never harm her, of that she was absolutely certain. This devotion to her was overwhelming. She was all he had, as he said. Many times before he'd mentioned how he strived to keep her safe. That day at the cottage… That day where he'd killed his own kind for her sake. What had she done to inspire that sort of devotion? His love. His love was so powerful.

"You aren't a monster," Mina told him plainly. "And I'll hear no such excuses about it."

"Mina-"

"Maybe you're not good," she continued, looking up into his eyes. "But you're not a monster. So stop saying that you are." Her hands held his face and she brought her lips to his. Perhaps she should not have. Perhaps this would fix nothing, but she wanted to kiss him and she did_**. You cannot be a monster,**_ she told him in her mind and hoped he heard her. _**I love you.**_

She was certain he heard that, for his kisses grew stronger and he pressed her back against the cabin wall. Yet still... Yet still she could not have him thinking such action was excusable. She could not have him thinking that what he'd done was forgotten, or what he'd done was something he could do again. No. No Mina needed him to hear her. She needed him to listen and hear her finally. And it seemed, perhaps a bit evil it seemed, that she had formed a plan to do just that. Mina knew what he desired. He desired _her_. He wanted to kiss her and touch her and make her forget any reason she was cross with him. But she could not let him do that just yet. No. Not until he'd heard her.

Mina took her moment to prepare. She took his shirt in her hands, balled it up and turn them around so that it was he who was pressed against the wall. He was so absolutely shocked that he did not move at all. Some shocks are small and simple to respond to. If her husband had had a simple shock by her move, he could've easily overpowered her and left her grasp. It seemed, however, that this sudden influx of anger had been wholly unexpected. _Good_, she thought to herself as she tried to make what she hoped was an intimidating face.

"You will _never_ lie to me again." Mina told him sternly. He seemed to want to refute this so she pressed him harder. "Good, bad, and terrible: you will tell me it all. No more lies. No more sneaking around and then coming back to me like nothing at all has happened. Do you know how idiotic that makes me feel? How cheap that makes me feel? I do so hate feeling stupid."

He breathed, "Mina-"

"_No more lies_," She pressed again against the wall, for her grip had nearly slipped. "Or you shan't touch me again."

Alexander said nothing.

"Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," he answered instantaneously.

"Good," Mina loosed her grasp on him but he did not move any further away. She knew what he wanted, of course. She did not need a physic bond to know now exactly what he wanted from her. Part of her was still upset and part of her still not trusting, but God, she wanted him. He was so close and smelt so…familiar and intoxicating. Logically, she should not be feeling this way. The fact that he was looking at her so seductively should not be affecting her as much as it was. Mina had decided she was taking control. She had decided and was now instantly faltering. Her face was flushing and her skin was on fire and he knew very well the effect he was having, damn him.

She had the oddest thought that maybe she didn't mind all that much that he was a monster.

"I'm sorry," he spoke for the hundredth time.

Mina huffed, "I know you're sorry. That doesn't mean it's forgiven."

She decided she should step back. If she stepped back perhaps he would not have this power over her. Perhaps she could breathe. But her husband was not letting her go far at all. He grasped her small wrist in his hand and she could move away no further.

"I can show you," he brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. Mina's fingertips brushed his face tenderly as though they had minds of their own. He grasped her waist and pulled her close, his lips now moving to her neck. "I can show you just how very sorry I am."

"Can you?" Mina remarked plainly.

"Yes," he pressed, continuing his slow kisses until they reached her lips again. "If you want me to."

It shouldn't have been a question of what she wanted but what she should want. He was not a thing she should want. He was not a thing she should want as a rule. Not a thing she should have ever wanted was he and yet she wrapped her arms around him as he continued to kiss her. His hands moved around her skin once again like she were but an extension of himself. Mina wanted not to be giving in, but giving in was so much easier.

"Touch me," Mina said after a moment and suddenly her husband lifted her from the ground as though she weighed absolutely nothing at all. She gasped aloud as he pushed her against the cabin wall, pulling off her shift like it was made of crepe. The passion was too quick and too perfect for Mina to go against it, and Mina could hardly breathe as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They soon moved to the bed. Alexander sat Mina upon it and pulled away his own shirt before joining with her lips again.

She sat upon her knees, pulling him tighter and holding him closer. His hands traveled to her hips and how she needed him everywhere at once and yet could not stop kissing him either. She felt his fangs and the strange lines of his face and wanted him now for he was hers and there was something oddly arousing about a monster being hers. There was something extremely arousing in his monstrousness.

Her husband pulled away, though his hands stayed upon her, moving along her in a hypnotic way. His fingers brushed away the hair from her neck and she knew what he wished. It seemed he was far past the realm of remembering her request to not feed from there. He had reached that place where he was not wholly human anymore.

"Do you need blood?" She asked with staggered breath, hoping he'd remember. Before he even answered, his fangs bore into the flesh of her neck and Mina screamed aloud at the suddenness of it.

"Damn you!" She swore, pushing him from her with such force that he actually broke away. Like an animal disrupted from its feeding, he growled and pushed her back onto the bed. Mina might've been frightened if she weren't so angry. If she weren't so lust filled.

"You are mine," he said in a low voice against her ear. His hand traveled between her legs and Mina was filled with another wave of pleasure. "My Mina."

"Drink then, you demon," Mina responded as she brought him back to her neck. Without a moment's hesitation, his lips were upon her skin. Let them see the marks, then. They all already knew. They already knew and they judged her and they didn't even know. They didn't even know what pleasure permeated her life because of him. Let them stare and judge her. Let them all stare and let her have Alexander all to herself.

He broke from her neck, his blood ringed around her lips but she did not care. She thought he'd come back to kiss her, but instead he moved his lips lower till he was between her legs. For a very long time he stayed there; so much so that Mina forgave him in that instant for all he'd ever done and all he could ever do. She actually thought she might pass out from it all until he came back up and locked his lips on hers again. With sudden energy, Mina pulled herself up from the pillows and locked her lips onto his own. She turned, putting him beneath her, in between her legs, and kissing him like he were her oxygen. She'd been so uncomfortable with the thought of his obsession with her, but hadn't even considered her obsession with him. Oh, Mina was obsessed with him. Maybe that was peculiar but certainly she did not care. Her hands held his face as he pulled back from her lips. She held him and stared at him as he stared at her with his bright red eyes.

He opened a vein in his chest and red blood began to flow out. Strangely enough, the sight of it sent maddening waves into her mind for she had been craving this blood. Mina slid her hands down his shoulders, pushing him back and pressing her lips upon the flowing blood. Her husband gasped, wrapping his fingers in her hair. She fed for a moment, pulling back and placing her fingers on the healing wound. The blood she licked from her fingers as he grasped her hips and held her against him.

"I adore you," Alexander breathed, his lips brushing on her breasts. He was inside of her, and she grasped him as close to her skin as she could. She felt his hands move to her abdomen, resting there and running his thumbs along her skin where the child was forming. A smile grew on his lips. Some sort of self-important, smug little smile.

Mina pushed him down on to the bed, holding him there with her palm.

"Don't be so smug." She teased, gasping as glamour came over her. He sat back up, pressing his lips against her own.

He growled, his lips grasping desperately at her skin and she felt she wanted to cry for some absurd reason. For damn it all she loved him. She needed him. He was her light and her life. Her immortal, beautiful, fascinating lover. Mina clutched him so tightly she thought she might be hurting him. They turned over so she was upon the bed, him making love to her and making her forget everything that was unpleasant. God, she needed him. Damn it all, she needed him.

"My angel," he purred into her ear, kissing hard upon her neck. "My Mina."

"Yes," she agreed, clutching tight to him as she cried out. His lips moved back to her own and she lost herself to the bliss of touch. Lost herself to the bliss of him kissing all around her skin, between her legs… Whatever she had been mad about was certainly forgotten for she could not remember it. Not when he was being so goddamned wonderful.

Later that night, she laid facing him, twirling small bits of his hair in her fingers. Part of her wished he had bitten her neck but there was little to be done about that now. Only a few more days. Just a bit and then they were free.

"I love you," he said.

Mina smiled, "I love you." He brought her again to his lips, holding her like she were the most precious thing in the world. Which she was to him, she knew now. The only thing in the world to him. Except for now the child... His hands again moved to her abdomen. It seemed he'd grown obsessed with touching her there, like he needed to prove it to himself every moment that the child was really there. She kissed him, before pulling back and resting her head upon the pillow.

She thought back to her feelings from earlier. Not the angry ones, for those seemed to have faded, but the ones of uncertainty. Her husband was so much older than her. She'd known that, of course, yet of late it seemed to have become so much more prevalent in her mind. He'd certainly had to deal with many a dispute and squabble in his days. Alexander had had a wife before. He'd had many lovers before. He had far more experience in these things than she had ever had. It almost made her feel stupid, though she knew it should not. How easy it was for him to just want her and not feel any qualms about it.

In the morning, Mina was awakened by a knock at the door. She wondered what on earth anyone could want at this hour, though she wasn't entirely sure the hour herself. Her husband told her to wait in bed and that he'd address it, and soon got out of bed and made himself decent enough to answer the door. He spoke lowly with a voice that sounded male and professional, though Mina could not work out what they were saying. After a few moments, her husband reentered the room and closed the door.

"What is it?" Mina asked before she could see his face. It soon came into light as he sat next to her. He looked rather pleased in deed. "Alexander, what is it?" She asked as she sat up. Unexpectedly, he kissed her lips.

"Land, Mina. We're ahead of schedule. We arrive in Transylvania today."


	36. A Voice in the Night

The castle was grander than she had imagined.

Of course Mina should've expected something grand, but everything was so strange in Transylvania. Strange, but still very beautiful. It was a land of forests as her husband had told her it was. She had been overwhelmed by the snow covered trees as they rode a carriage to his castle in a ride that took far too long but not long enough. Everything was vast and green and white as she stared at the hills. _This is to be my home now._

_No_, Mina looked at the castle, this_ is to be my home now_. And some home it was. Gorgeous and grandiose and old and gothic and everything she loved. Yet it terrified her. _My castle_, Mina thought in amazement. How was she meant to run a castle? Well, she supposed the running might be a bit different from a normal castle. Yet still, she could not help but be overwhelmed by the size of it. It looked like a great dragon resting upon the hill.

What would its insides be like? More importantly, what would the creatures inside it be like?

Someone opened the large door for them before they even approached it. Mina had been thinking they'd knock, which she now realized was silly. This was their home. They need not knock. Still, it was rather a strange thing to just walk inside of it.

"Maestru."

Mina nearly jumped to the voice that came from behind the door. A small man with black hair and pale skin nodded and her husband nodded back. Mina gave a small smile that the man seemed unaffected by. He just kept staring at her with this wide eyed expression she did not much like. Mina was clutching Alexander's arm so tightly she thought she might be hurting him.

"Ioan," her husband spoke softly to the man who'd just called him 'master'. The man nodded and shut the castle door behind them and Mina finally saw the splendor of the place.

It was not in ruins, nor crumbling in the slightest. It was gorgeous and pristinely clean. A stairway like one in a gothic novel dominated the hall in front of them with a beautiful chandelier hung above them. Carpets in red hues covered the ground and ceilings tall and vaulted stood above them. It was breathtaking and Mina felt her grip loosen as she took it all in. Candles in candelabras casts shadows onto the walls around them like dancing ghosts upon the tapestries. Lit hallways she could not see all the way down gave promise of more to explore, more to uncover.

"Mina!"

Of all the things she expected to see, Lucy Westenra was not one of them.

Lucy bounded down the stairs in an absolutely stunning red dress. Her hair was down and wild, looking extra fiery atop of her gown. How Lucy had beat them to the castle, Mina had no idea. Nor did she particularly care. It was so good to see her friend. It was so good to see someone that she knew. Though Lucy did look a bit different. Mina could not put a finger upon what.

Suddenly, Mina was engulfed in her friend's arms. She hugged too tightly for a moment before remembering herself and letting go.

"You two took absolutely ages to get here!" Lucy spoke quickly. "I took the Orient Express and was here in less than a week!" Lucy's eyes were deep red now. They'd lost their emerald color. It hit Mina in the chest to realize it. Then Lucy's hands took Mina's face in them. "It's absolutely splendid here, Mina. We've all been waiting for you."

It seemed in that moment that Lucy finally noticed Mina's husband.

"Count Dracula," Lucy said with a strange little curtsey. It seemed oddly formal to Mina yet her husband made no reaction to it. Then suddenly there was another voice, far nearer than Mina had expected one to be.

"Maestru," purred an oddly familiar voice. Mina could not think of how she could know anyone in this castle until she turned and saw the woman standing beside them. Magda: the woman from the dream Mina had had weeks ago. Well, the visions she'd seen weeks ago. The woman from her husband's memory that had shared the bed of him and his wife. Suddenly, Mina felt her face go flushed at the sight of the woman. She was very different now. Still beautiful and sensual was she, though the air around her was cool and domineering now. Her black hair was pulled back and her clothes very modest, yet still she had the red eyes of them all.

"Magda," spoke Mina's husband to the woman in Romanian. Like a great bird, her eyes studied him astutely. They then flitted to Mina and seemed to think her not as interesting a study. They came to back Alexander. "It is good to see you again."

The words were not languorous or loving in the slightest, yet full of respect they seemed. It was Magda, Mina realized either through her own mind or Alexanders. Magda had held the castle for the century in which Alexander had vacated. Magda had ruled upon it and run it and held the lands in order. Her cool looked seemed deserved now; perhaps she had not anticipated the running of the castle.

It was then Magda's eyes flitted to Mina, the slightest of smirks beneath her eyes. No doubt she knew Mina's condition. No doubt Magda knew absolutely everything. Her husband had said he'd contacted these creatures, so Magda knew everything, Mina was sure.

"My wife," Alexander placed his arm behind Mina's back. "Mina: this is Magda Shonen. She safeguarded the castle whilst I was away."

"Mistress," Magda gave the slightest of curtsies with the smirk still ablaze in her red eyes. She had spoken in English. "We are all so elated to have you here."

"Thank you." Mina did not know what else she was meant to stay.

Magda looked to Alexander, "Many others have come in the past weeks." She spoke Romanian now, but Mina knew the words. "Most do not wish to stay here, though we oft converge at night. No doubt many have sensed your return and will be here soon."

"I will see to them," Alexander answered astutely. "But my wife will need to rest."

"I will stay to see them," Mina spoke in their shared language. An impressed look from Magda, a confused one from Lucy, and a strange one from Alexander. Yes, damn. Courtly manners. Mina forgot about those damned, sexist things. She was not meant to speak for herself in the realm of courtly manners. Truth be told, Mina had paid little attention to the lessons about it that Lady Westenra had given her ages ago. She did remember that one: only speak when spoken to. _**Sorry**_, Mina grumbled to her husband and despised herself for it.

"Your dear friend said you were quite clever, Mistress." Magda's smirk had moved to her red lips now. "Do stay up if you'd like. No doubt they'd all want to meet you."

"Mina needs to rest," Alexander's hand was stiff behind her back. She did not much fancy being talked about as though she were a child. The child. Yes, that's what he was thinking of now. They all wanted to meet her because she carried his child. That also seemed mildly sexist. "We've had a very long journey."

Long journey? Not so long. Not from the boat, at least. Mina had said her goodbyes to the Dalcas as Alexander had seen to their luggage. Georgeta hugged her and promised to write while the Grandmother blessed Mina with some Romanian words she did not know. Frederick promised to see a doctor for his hand thanked her ardently for her help. He apologized again for his behavior. The worst part was the look upon his face when he saw her husband again. Such fear in his eyes showed that Mina felt her heart shattering all over again.

"Be careful," Liana had said in her usual ominous way. "Be careful with _him_."

"I can show Mistress to her room, should she like that." Magda spoke now in an English tongue. "Your luggage has arrived, though I do not believe it has been sorted." She met Mina's eyes. "We haven't much of a staff at the moment, Mistress. One had not been needed, though we will have one soon."

Mina tried a smile, "It's quite all right. I'm sure we can manage."

"We'll hire staff soon," Alexander said in his strange, new matter-of-fact tone.

Lucy jumped in, "Let me walk with you as well. I can show you the rest of the castle should you like, Mina. It's absolutely stunning."

"Our mistress needs to rest, pet." Magda placed her hand upon Lucy's shoulder in an extremely familiar way. Mina soon wondered what sort of relationship her friend had with this woman, and it seemed Lucy noted the confusion in Mina's eyes. "Perhaps she'll feel more alert tonight and you can show her the castle then."

Happily, Alexander had noted Mina's discomfort and walked with her as they followed Magda. Lucy had stayed behind, the strangest look of guilt upon her face. Magda was extremely silent as they walked to the bedroom down large hallways and sweeping corridors. Portraits and statues she could not see in the dim candle light lined the walls, yet everything was clean and perfectly arranged. If Magda had not liked her job of running the castle, it seemed she had been quite good at it.

They reached the final door of one wing and the bedroom door opened to a room grander and more beautiful than even the suite in Paris had been. Done in dark colors of red and black it was, yet this room was oddly familiar as well. It seemed everything about this castle rang in familiarity in her mind. It took just a moment for her to realize how she knew it. In those visions of glamour Alexander had once give her, this was the room in which their passion plays played out. The room was not exactly this but extremely similar. This must've been his own room.

"Should you require your own personal bedroom, Mistress, there are several you can have." Magda gazed about for a moment before crossing towards the door. "We've kept this room in top condition for you, Master. We hope it is satisfactory."

"Thank you, Magda," Alexander spoke. The vampire woman nodded then left the two of them alone. Further into the room Mina paced, wanting to touch every beautiful thing before her. It was gorgeous, this bedroom. This castle even was magnificent. It was something from the pages of a gothic novel, which she supposed was only suitable. It was hers. This castle was hers now. A strangely remarkable thought it was.

The room was absolutely phenomenal. Old and gothic it was, like how rooms would always be in her fantasies. A castle. She had her very own castle.

Mina spoke, "I don't need to rest. I'm absolutely awake." Their luggage was set near the wall. Mina figured that they would need to unpack that soon. "I want to see the castle: every bit of it." The room was so vast that it seemed to take ages for Mina to walk to the large window on the far wall. It led off to a balcony, thought the windows themselves were covered in thick, red curtains. Of course, she figured, all the windows must be covered in this castle.

"You might've warned me that Magda had been your curator all these years." Mina turned and sauntered to look at the bed. Her husband had frozen at the door, the most peculiar look upon his face. "Alexander: are you all right?"

"Fine, darling," he responded far too quickly. Too quickly again he was by their bedside and place a kiss upon her hand. "We're here. You will be safe here."

Mina blinked, "I know," and she sat upon the bed. A bed far more comfortable than she had been anticipating. She'd sort of assumed it would not be so grand, seeing as vampires did not need to sleep, but this bed was as fine as the one in Paris and certainly finer than the one upon the ship. Though she did not want to linger for too long else her husband think her tired and send her off to bed. Mina walked towards a door set against the tapestries and opened to find a bathroom. It seemed they really had prepared for her.

She sighed, "I'd murder for a bath." Next to the gorgeous tub she walked and touched the porcelain lovingly. She had not had a proper bath in ages.

"Have one," her husband said. She was not sure if he'd appeared behind her or simply walked to her and she had not noticed. "We'll have one drawn."

"I can draw my own bath," Mina responded with a small laugh. His arms came around her slowly. "Besides: I want you to show me the castle."

"I will, darling," her husband said after silence. "But I'm afraid I must speak with the ones already here before I give a tour."

"Oh," Mina responded meekly. "Was that what you and Magda were discussing?"

"They're all very anxious to see me." Alexander let go of her and paced towards the covered window. He opened it, looking out like was expecting to see a line at the door. There was a hardness about him she did not like. A deep and strange resentment as well. Mina paced towards him grasping his hand as he turned and gave a sad smile. "I'll be quite all right, Mina, but I'm afraid it's one I must do upon my own."

"Of course," Mina replied. Part of her wanted to be stubborn and fierce and demand she go to speak with them too but such a thing felt odd. The strangest, smallest part of her was terrified by the prospect. That small man who answered the door, Ioan, had frightened her. Would her husband become like that? The man had barely looked human and stared at her so oddly. They all knew about her, she supposed. They all knew about the baby. Yes, yes, it was better Alexander spoke to them first. He knew them and she was a stranger here.

He kissed her hand, "We'll have a bath drawn for you."

"I'm quite capable of-"

"Nonsense," her husband gave a little smirk. "You are Countess Dracula: you'll have your bath drawn for you."

**OOO**

There were about thirty in all gathered in the ballroom to speak with him. Fourteen are staying here while the others are from the village, Magda had explained coolly. There was clearly a resentment she had for him but he hardly cared: Magda's resentment meant nothing. He was the Count: this was his castle and this was his court. Leaving her alone had been unfair, that he knew, but now he had returned and had no intentions to leave again.

Count Dracula looked at the faces of those gathered: some he recognized and some he did not. They all stared in awe and fear and it stirred a deep feeling inside of him to be looked at thusly. Like before, a century before, he felt a power rising in him that he had kept at bay for a long time. That creature he had been was rising to the surface and began to pour out as he spoke.

"Good evening, my friends," He spoke to those in attendance. "I'm glad to have returned to you."

Nervous bows and murmurs of thanks rang from those in attendance. It was strange assuming this role again and finding how easily he slipped back into the skin of it. Magda stood near him, for he had permitted her to do, to help with what to say.

"We welcome you back, Master." Magda did not step forward but stayed in her spot. Courtly manners he somewhere remembered in the back of his mind. "You and Madame Mina. We are all pleased you have returned to us."

More murmurs. More bows.

"Things will be different from before, my friends." Alexander felt all their eyes upon him. Those who had not known him looked upon him with such reverence and fear he had not seen in ages. "My wife is human. Our castle will operate in the day as well as the night. I aim to reestablish ties to the village. I aim to keep our resources as they once were. You might find things quite different. If this upsets you, feel free to leave."

It seemed they all looked upon him with fear now. It seemed they all remembered just what he was capable of.

"I know many of you flocked here because of Mina. However miraculous you find her, I advise you first to remember she is mine. You must all remember what happens to those who harms what is mine."

There was a silence at this. He had expected as much.

"May I speak, Master?" Magda asked after the tense silence. He nodded solemnly and she stepped forward, obviously very comfortable with this role she had previously had. "There is a group that calls themselves The Protectors. Some of you know they have visited us recently."

They were here. They were here and Magda had not told him. The conniving woman, keeping such secrets from him. Rage, hot and red, filled him as she spoke to those in attendance.

"Those who did have been taken care of," she said with a glimmer in her eye. "They aim to harm our Master and Mistress. They think themselves stronger than us." Magda said the last sentence with a smirk and a few of the older vampires chuckled darkly. "Our allegiance lies with our Master and our Mistress. Above all else, we follow their will and protect them from harm." Slowly and with intention, Magda turned and bowed to him. The others very quickly followed suit. Magda resigned her power with her one last little display of it. The Protectors were here. They were here and they would not find Mina.

A voice burst from the crowd, "Is it true?"

Alexander looked up immediately, trying to find the source of the sound. From the back, a young woman with dark black hair stepped forward. She was young, he could sense it. This woman had not seen his reign before. And doesn't seem to know to not talk out of turn.

"About the child," the woman continued. "The prophecy. Is it true?"

**OOO**

"Lucy!" Mina gaped when the source of the knock on the door was revealed. Alexander said he'd send someone to draw her bath but he hadn't imagined he'd send Lucy. Having Lucy as any sort of maid or servant felt horribly wrong and bizarre and something she hoped was not going to continue.

Lucy beamed, "Mina, dear!" She trotted into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. In her hands were too large buckets so it seemed he had sent her to draw the bath. Lucy shrugged, "Your husband sent me with these for your bath. I honestly believe he just didn't want me in the meeting."

"That's odd," Mina noted as Lucy walked off to the bathroom. The lamps were lit and Mina wore her dressing gown yet did not feel uncomfortable in front of her friend.

"Well, if they're all just getting reacquainted, then I'll just be in the way. Besides, I've met them all and Magda has already told me how things will be when he's here." Lucy did not explain what that meant and instead rushed to Mina and took ahold of her hands. "And I'm happy to be alone with you for I'm positively going to burst if I don't tell you how very happy I am for you!"

"Happy for me?" Mina asked then realized immediately what Lucy was referencing. God, did everyone know? Alexander had not mentioned telling anyone. "Oh."

Her friend laughed, "A baby, Mina!"

"How did you-"

"Magda told me," Lucy piped in. "Your husband told her when you found out just so everyone would be…prepared. I have the funniest feeling Magda already knew, however." She was speaking too fast and Mina couldn't hardly make out each word. "But it doesn't matter: I'm going to be an auntie!"

Mina laughed half-heartedly as Lucy spun her friend around in a small circle. It seemed Lucy was all giggles and laughter and yet Mina was absolutely teeming with questions. Half of them she wasn't even sure Lucy could answer. Mina wanted to ask her husband, but he was busy and she understood that. No doubt he'd be occupied all night by the others. Would it be like this every night? Mina could not stay awake all through the day and all through the morning. And she liked having her nights with Alexander. Which was stupid and a bit selfish for all he did was lie this with her while she slept. That was silly indeed.

"What are they even meeting about?" Mina asked after Lucy had filled up the pails and poured them into the tub. Mina stepped and offered to help, but Lucy dismissed her quickly.

"It's no trouble," Lucy insisted and did the whole deal herself. "I assume it's basic ground rules for the castle. No chaining people in the dungeons, no streaking through the castle, all that rot." Lucy was teasing yet Mina's mind wandered. How would things be in the castle? Her mind instantly turned to that world of horror Alexander had once described. "And there's definitely going to be a 'touch Mina and I'll kill you' addendum."

"He's not going to say…" Mina hesitated. "No, you're right. He is definitely going to say that."

That made Lucy giggled and soon Mina did too. After a moment, they were both in fits of laughter and it felt like they were girls again. She felt so much younger again. It was nice to have Lucy here. She had been wary about it, but Mina soon realized such wariness was misplaced. It was so wonderful to have her friend.

"He just wants you safe," Lucy said with a nudge before she got up to put more water in the bath. "Which I understand: some of these creatures are rather odd. Especially the ones that don't get out much, they're…bizarre. Not harmful, but still strange." Lucy hesitated, "Magda says it's important to go out into the villages and be around other people. Most people can't tell what we are, especially if they're a bit drunk or aren't superstitious. And I think they care less about it if you're a woman."

"How is Magda?" Mina tried to inquire as coolly as she could. Her mind went back to that memory of her husbands. Of course Mina wondered just how often they had shared a bed. All three of them doing that together and-

Lucy smiled mysteriously, "Magda has been so kind." Then the light in her eyes changed. "A few days after I came, Thomas followed." Mina wanted to speak, but Lucy continued. "Magda killed him because he tried to take me away." Mina said nothing. "He came and tried to get me to go with him, but I didn't want to. Magda asked him to leave, but he said he was my maker so I was to go with him. Magda said I was under her protection now. He tried to fight her and…lost."

Mina continued her silence as she friend glanced at her with a small smile.

"And good riddance. I despised the man." She poured more water. "But I suppose I'm under your husband's protection now. Don't decide you dislike me then, Mina. I think he'll listen to you more than he'll listen to me."

"Never," Mina promised, nudging her friend playfully. Lucy smiled and giggled and it seemed everything was as it always had been. For a brief little moment, nothing was odd at all. "So you like it here?"

Lucy nodded, "I really do. Magda has been helping me with…how to be what I am. Everyone else has been kind, albeit a bit odd. They're rather fanatical about your husband and you." She put the final bit of water in and went about pouring in soap. "He was their leader for three hundred years or something insane. Though you probably already know that."

"Yes," she responded and felt something pull in her chest. No doubt Magda told Lucy all the other things Mina's husband had done as well. The not so good things. Perhaps Lucy would warn her again to leave and get away from him. Lucy certainly thought her friend mad for being with him.

"And all that prophecy nonsense," Lucy began with trepidation. "No doubt you know that."

Mina unconsciously rested her hand on her abdomen. There wasn't a raised bump of anything tangible for her to hold onto, but she knew it was there. Her impossible little baby was there.

"But that's silly," Lucy suddenly splashed water on her friend and Mina gasped a loud. The red headed girl laughed, ducking out of way as her friend splashed some back on her. "Now take your bath, Countess Mina, and I'll show you all around the castle when you're done."

**OOO**

Mina had been too tired after her bath to take Lucy up upon her tour, but Lucy claimed it was quite all right and that she'd show her the castle tomorrow. Mina's husband, Lucy had said, was still talking to those members of his court and that made Mina's stomach twist for some reason. She should be down there with them, shouldn't she? If she were to be Countess, she should go and speak to her court. Yet Mina was too tired to get dressed again and greet them, so she supposed it could wait until the next day. She worried for her husband, of course, and found her mind drifting to him.

_**I'm all right, darling, he said in her mind as she tried peering into his.**_

_**Should I come down?**_

_**Sleep**_, he responded softly. _**I'll come back as soon as I can.**_

She was far too tired to argue with him and found herself trapesing to their beautiful and comfortable bed and lying beneath the deep red covers. Very soon after she fell asleep and found her mind lost in a dream.

_"A lovely melody," her husband spoke in this dream world. "Will you play it again?"_

_Red. Everything was red but it was not rage. This was not anger. Alexander had seen rage and he had seen anger. That night when they'd taken her, that had been rage. Ages ago, when they had killed Viktoryia, that had been rage. Rage was not an emotion Alexander felt often, but red was very common. Red with jealousy and lust. Red with the hunger for blood, the hunger for vengeance, the hunger for flesh. Red with power and red with madness: it was a feeling he knew as well as himself._

_He had been red when he's mutilated Frederick and red when he manipulated Renfield like he was nothing but a toy. He had been red when he's followed Mina and kissed and he'd been red when he made her his familiar. He'd been red when he first made their bond, he had desired her so desperately_. _Alexander was completely mad in his desire for her. Completely terrified he'd terrify her. He did terrify her. This terrified her._

Mina watched the horrors: she suddenly saw the horrors both he and her mother had spoken upon. Stupid girl, was she not? Mina thought as she watched the castle she'd toured become a place of horrors. A place of monsters and of mayhem. Her husband watching over it all, her husband taking these women and manipulating them, her husband the killer, her husband the monster, her husband feared and revered by everyone in the village. The monster on the hill. The handsome demon who lived in the castle. Mina grasped her pillow in reality as these nightmares played before her.

Fire. It felt like fire. Her hands moved to her abdomen and there it was cool. There it was calm. Baby. Their baby. Mina could feel it, which made no sense. Barely two months pregnant, she should not be able to feel the child. The nightmare: hormones. That's all it was. Nightmares happened during pregnancy, and that's all this was.

_Go to sleep_.

Mina heard a very strange voice speaking to her. A voice that she knew, somehow, but could not truly remember. It sounded male, but not malicious in any right. The voice was calm, soothing, strangely alluring, and not her husbands. This was a voice she had heard not many times, but time enough. It was soothing and light. Something brushed her arm them brushed her stomach yet it did not scare her.

_You know me, Mina. Do not be frightened._

Know him? Yes, she supposed she did.

_Sleep._

A cool hand brushed against her temple and Mina did not dream again.


	37. Take Note

**It's been too long, but I am back! This chapter will be a bit shorter than the rest, but I felt I owed you at least a little bit! Stay tuned for more coming real soon and sorry about my spontaneous hiatus.**

**OOO**

Alexander lay down next to his wife and never had he been so elated to do so. She looked so small and soft and he found she smelt absolutely ravishing from her bath. Her skin was smooth from the oil and still warm to his touch. He felt his hunger growing and his mind resting. God, he did not want to speak to them again. Idiots, fanatical idiots. Part of him wanted to keep Mina in this room and away from them but he knew his wife well enough to know she absolutely would not allow such a thing.

"How were they?" Mina asked quietly. She turned around, her eyes half open in sleep.

"As expected," he answered, kissing her brow. "They're very anxious to meet you."

"They're very anxious to meet the child, you mean."

"Mina-"

She turned to him, "Just teasing." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and she felt so soft and smelt so wonderful that he was immediately intoxicated. _My Mina_, he thought as he pressed his nose into her hair. She rested in his arms, her body next to his and he suddenly felt a lot less cross about everything. They had made it. They were safe. Despite the efforts of those that opposed them, they would continue to be safe. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," he mumbled, placing his lips on the top of her head. God, she smelt phenomenal. How he wanted... It mattered not what he wanted. She needed to rest.

"I'm not tired." Mina had heard his thought, damn her, and wrapped her arm around him. "I've rested and I feel wonderful. So you can show me the castle now. Or we can stay in bed..."

"Stay in bed, definitely," he responded as she giggled slightly. God, how he loved her. This had been a good decision. They were safe and they would remain safe here and away from all harm.

It seemed real suddenly, all of this. Mina was his wife and they were together. They were going to have a child. Everything he'd wanted, everything he'd wanted since he was a boy was finally his. Those lost dreams he'd thought impossible were now his. A wife and a child here in his home. It seemed ill-omened to realize it, but he cared not. Mina was his and they were safe. Castle Dracula was theirs and they need not leave it. They'd have their child and their life here. It was the most miraculous thing in the world.

"I believe the child is happy here too." Mina confessed after they had made love. "I know that sounds absolutely mental. It's barely the size of a bean right now, but I think it's happy to be here. It just…feels that way." Her fingers brushed her own stomach, smiling a bit as she did so. He could not help but smile as well and then felt more dread fill him. His wife did not notice.

"Were you happy to see any of them?" She inquired dreamily. "The lot, I mean."

He breathed, "I care not much for any of them."

"Darling-"

"I care for you," he kissed her brow lightly. "And the child."

"Hmm." She breathed and he knew her to be dissatisfied with his answer. Perhaps it was dissatisfying, but it should not have been surprising. He'd told her as much last night. It was true: he didn't care for anything else. Mina was young and idealistic. He often forgot just how very young she was. Too young to know that one need not care for every single being. Just care for very singular beings.

"What am I meant to do?" She asked abruptly and he knew not what she meant. "Here in the castle, I mean. What am I meant to do? Do I run it? I never fathomed I'd be running a castle."

"You needn't do anything at all."

"Do you know me? I cannot just do nothing."

He laughed, "No, I suppose not. I suppose you could take up the castle should you wish to."

"Magda has been doing that," Mina said. "I don't think she likes me very much." He laughed again and of course Mina knew not why. She was so sincere in her confusion that he wanted to kiss her again. It was rare course that his Mina knew not an answer. "Whatever is so funny?"

"Magda has a proclivity towards women, my darling. I surmise she might like you too much."

"You're joking." Mina gasped immediately and he could not stop laughing. She pursed her lips. "You're trying to make me a fool."

He smiled, "Never. It is true of her, I swear it."

"Well," Mina huffed. "To each their own, I suppose. But in a more pertinent sense, I doubt she'll like me taking over her duties so suddenly."

"The castle is yours, not hers."

"Yes," Mina pressed, "but I don't want to make any of them cross if I don't need to. If I am to be a lady of a castle, I want to be a good one."

**OOO**

A good one she was. Days passed and then weeks and Mina found she was not half-bad at overseeing a household. Well, it was a rather peculiar household she supposed, but a household nonetheless. And things were a bit tricky with sleeping. See, regular business was to be conducted in the mornings, but 'other' business conducted at night. It she slept in the day, she missed human interactions, if she slept in the night, she missed the other part of her life. For now, Magda took care of most nighttime business ordeals. There were far more of them than Mina anticipated.

At first, there was a party of sorts for Dracula's return. Of course he was feigning to be the son-of-a-son-of-a-son-of-a of the man he truly was, but the village seemed interested in him regardless. There was so much business to attend to. Her husband saw to most but there were affairs of state and of taxes and tariffs and things Mina had not even considered. One does not think much of taxes when they think of elopement.

But it was wonderful, yes wonderful. And maybe the others in the castle were a bit…bizarre, but Mina did not care. She was happy. She had not been happy in such a long time. The Protectors were nowhere to be seen and nothing had been heard of them. Mina's baby was wonderful and healthy. She was three months pregnant now and sporting the slightest little bump upon her stomach. Lucy and she had gone down to the village to meet a midwife and all was in order and all was well. Mina had not been so relieved in such a long time.

Alexander was wonderful. Whatever darkness had briefly overtaken him seemed to be gone as soon as they reached his home. He was still aloof and not always as empathetic as she wished him to be, but he was good and good to her and had done nothing else that might set her stomach off. He had done nothing else that was dark or that was evil. He'd been only kind and good and unfailingly wonderful to her, even when the child hurt her or she was cross for no reason. He was so very, very good to her.

The others were…they were fine. Many of them still did not speak to her, but she imagined her husband spooked them rather well when she arrived. So she made a habit to be exceedingly kind to them in the hopes they would not be frightened of her. They were frightened of her husband, that she knew, and he made no effort for them to feel opposingly. Mina supposed that was not a thing to be changed, though their down turned eyes and proclaiming him as 'Master' always made her feel a bit peculiar. They called her 'Mistress' which was also strange, but the regard they had for her seemed one less of fear and more of wonder. Mina couldn't blame them, she supposed. To have a human living among them must be rather novel. A human in her state, well…

But she did not want them to be frightened of her for she did find them so fascinating. Mina spent many hours journaling her findings in the castle. She'd journal about the creatures inside of it and the building itself for it truly was a remarkable structure. A remarkable building that was hers. Living in a castle: it was like a child's fantasy. And the creatures inside were the most remarkable case studies. She'd catch bits and pieces of their stories and write them all down. A true history of vampirism. Mina was certain she'd be the first to pen it all. The strange idiosyncrasies of them, their strange little customs. Mina found them enthralling.

"Are you chronicling all of it?" Alexander asked one day when he came upon her writing. There was ink all over her hands and no doubt all over the rest of her as well. She spent many an hour writing in the library, for the library was beautiful and her favorite room of them all. She'd spend all her days here at times and not even realized how the time had passed.

She shrugged, "I was raised by a scientist: you must always take note of everything."

She reached for the notebook he had taken and set it with the rest. There were at least ten she had filled up now. Father's books were lost to her now so Mina was setting about writing all other things he'd told her from memory. Things Alexander had told her too. And her own personal journal about the child. Her very peculiar child. There were no other records of anything like it, she had looked. Alexander had every book imaginable and there was nothing about it. _I shall be the first then_, she decided.

"Don't tire yourself," he advised.

"It's just writing," Mina said. Her eyes moved to the crack in the shutters and saw it was night. Time for her to sleep. Time for her to sleep and the dealings of the night be made. Mina wished she could be a part of those. Sleeping was rather futile if it made her miss half of everything. Alexander would tell her what they discussed and what they had done but she still wished she were a part of it. It was one of Mina's many curses, to always feel like she must be doing more.

She blinked, "And the hours have escaped me, I see."

"I'll take you to bed." He offered her his hand and she took it, no doubt staining him with the ink as well.

Another thing Mina missed was him lying with her. He did stay with her often, but she missed having him there all the time. Which was selfish, surely, but she felt it nonetheless. It was not as though he neglected her; no, not at all. He was so wonderful to her, so attentive. If Mina wished for him to stay, wished for him to touch her, he would do so. And they'd steal moments in the daytime, quietly in places no one else was in. She liked those the best, those sudden and interesting moments. But she still wished he'd always be there with her. Which was stupid and extremely selfish.

He helped her undress and helped her wash her arms and face and kissed her so sweetly she wanted him to stay. But tonight, he could not, for tonight there were things to attend to. Duties and all sorts of things that must be done to keep a castle in order. Mina wished to damn the order of it at times. Wished to damn it all straight to hell.

"I would much, much rather be here with you. You must believe me." He said as he kissed her lips deeply.

Mina smiled, "I know."

"But I shall see you when you wake, darling." He kissed her again. "And perhaps when you awake we shall…"

She flushed, "Go to your business, you beast." He smirked and she pushed him away playfully. Soon he was gone and she was alone. Mina was alone and she set her head upon the pillow and touched the small child in her chest. She'd taken up a very silly habit of talking to it as it lay in her. Just little things she'd think to it and wonder if it could hear her. It did not have a name and it did not have a gender, but Mina loved it like she'd loved nothing before. Her wonderful little peculiarity. Her beautiful child.

Mina's life had gone very strangely, she supposed, but it was oh, so wonderful.

**OOO**

"And where are they now?" Alexander asked the woman with the dark black hair. Magda flicked her eyes to him before pacing to the other side of the table. Her errand boys stood by eagerly, no doubt anticipating some sort of reward for their endeavors. If they were to receive one, it would not be through him. Yet they kept gazing at him, kept staring, like all the unfamiliar young ones did. There were not many inhabitants of Castle Dracula now, and the young ones were the most trying.

Magda spoke, "The two that escaped went to the trees." She pointed to the small map upon the table. A large thicket many miles away she referenced. "The other four were killed."

"None of them must survive." He pressed, like he pressed every night. The two boys shook with their fear of him, while the dark haired woman seemed unmoved.

"The mother is still nowhere to be found." Magda changed the subject matter easily.

"The woman is a witch," Alexander responded dryly. "She'd very good at hiding. She'd here, and she's dangerous. She would not be waiting so long if she did not have a plan."

"We are working at it, Master." Magda stepped back, her two boys gazing at her hungrily. "We've killed more than half their numbers already."

Yes, that he knew. That he would not tell Mina. She was not a fan of killing, but there was little other way to keep her safe. Little other way to guarantee her safety here.

Alexander nodded, "I want the other half dead. I want the whole of them dealt with."

"Of course, Master." Magda spoke with that slight hint of sarcasm that seemed to always permeate her voice. "Soon they will be." She turned to her boys who looked upon her with wide eyes. "Anton and Viago, come with me. Let's leave the Master to his work."

No doubt she'd promised them some sort of reward for they followed her eagerly from the room. She had not been dismissed, but Magda had always been insubordinate in her own right. Too smart for him to be rid of her and too knowledgeable of the land as well. Transylvania had changed much in a century and Magda was important to keep things flowing. Magda knew that as well.

It didn't matter, he'd endure her moods if the need be so and the need was so. He needed her insight to keep the castle afloat. Most importantly, he needed her to keep Mina safe. He'd taken great pains to keep Mina safe. There were always guards upon her. She'd acted strangely about it but relented to humor him. One guard outside her room and several all around the grounds. Every day, groups would go out to hunt The Protectors. Most nights, they were successfully, but the mother still evaded them. He'd imagined as much, that she'd keep evading them. The devil of a woman; Alexander wanted to take care of her himself.

He did not know what to do with her. He knew what he wanted to do with her, but knew not what he would do actually.

Alexander's eyes turned to Mina's journals upon her desk. He leafed through them before during the night, and found them to be just as concise and thorough as he had anticipated. The one about himself did not shy any from any facet of his being. It was rather horrifying, he supposed, the whole history of himself. It did not even turn remotely good until he met her. Even so, Mina laid out every bit of him without the slightest bit of feeling. There were positives, of course, but it was all so very analytical. It was written like the scientist she was.

He picked up another. One written about the other creatures in the castle. These were mostly notes in outlines, but he was surprised by how much she knew of all of them. Their pasts, their histories, their familiars… Their feelings upon himself. They revered him, feared him, and the younger ones thought him something of myth. He wondered when she had come to learn all of these things. In her times along in the castle perhaps she had taken stories from the others. The strangest bit of melancholy hit him for he had not known about any of this. In these past few weeks, everything had been different. Not all of their moments had been spent together. There were things now about her that he did not know. It was peculiar, but not in an awful way.

Alexander heard the door open once again. He sensed her presence without even turning.

"Why are you awake, darling?" He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could muster. Mina walked nearer, placing her hand lightly upon his shoulder. He wondered how she knew he'd needed her, but did not care the reason.

Mina spoke, "I could not sleep. I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" He asked, turning to see her. Mina stood gazing at him in her long white nightdress and bright red gown. She nodded slowly.

"They're common in pregnancy, don't be concerned." She smiled slightly and brushed past him before he could stop her. Mina glanced at the map upon the table. Of course she knew they were searching for the protectors, and no doubt she knew what they were doing when they found them, but that was not something they ever spoke upon. Mina was one for morality and life, but in strategy such things must be set aside. Mina knew that, he knew, but she did not much like to discuss it.

She turned, "Are you reading my journals?" Mina pulled the book from his fingers. "These are mine; do not read them. I have not finished them."

"They're very good," he said and she smirked at him. "When have you taken note of all their stories?" He said in reference to the book she held.

Mina shrugged, "From themselves of from Lucy, usually. Most do not usually wish to talk to me, but I can be persuasive." She gave a light smile and he wondered why she had truly come down from her bed. "So is this what you do as I sleep?" Mina teased as she sauntered about the room. "You come down here and read my journals?"

"I have not read most," he countered as he moved nearer. Mina raised a quizzical brow. "Though I did too read the one about myself."

She scoffed, "Of course you did." And she paced back away from him again. "And what did you think?"

"It's concise."

"I try to be," Mina agreed. She turned to face him and had not realized he'd come so close. Mina laugh, leaning back upon a desk. "Histories can be so dull. I find it best to reach the point."

Reach the point, he thought as he touched her arm softly. Her history of him was not one exceptionally pleasant or forgiving. She'd wrote down every gross detail he'd given, every bit of everything.

"What?" She inquired as he moved closer to her.

"It's very...factual," he responded.

Mina pursed her lips, "It's a history, not a record of my feelings towards you." She relented with a smile and a soft touch of his cheek. "That would not be of much interest to historians."

He rested a hand upon her thigh but still thoughts were running in his mind. A concise book of her feelings towards him would be very nice, but Alexander knew that to be a pipe dream. He had perhaps hoped that's what he would find in the book, but no such look. Mina was always so very reserved about any sort of feeling, though he did feel fiendishly prideful that she confided most of them in him. In seeing her with others, he saw it more so. Most affections and intimacies were reserved solely for him. She'd flush if others saw them. Yes, there was no way she'd pen any sort of feeling into a book.

She kissed him, "You're exhausted, Alexander. Come to bed with me."

He always very much liked when she said that, but his mind reeled regardless. He was very certain he would not rest well until the mother was found and was dealt with. He wasn't entirely sure how he planned to deal with her, but several morbid options came into his mind... _She is Mina's mother. You must not do anything rash. She is Mina's mother._

He spoke, "I'm all right, darling. I don't need sleep."

"Yes," Mina agreed, "but you need rest." And as she spoke, her lithe fingers stroked his face and her soft lips pressed upon his. "Come to bed. The work can wait." She kissed him again, her legs lightly intertwining with his own. "And I miss you."

She knew exactly what she was doing, the teasing woman, and she knew precisely that he could not deny her. Yes, she knew very well he was completely wrapped around her finger and was now using that against him. He kissed her regardless, for she was his wife and he adored her, and the kisses grew heavier as they moved to her neck and his hands pressed down against her legs. His fangs were protruding from his gums and her blood seemed to sing to him like a loud pounding in his ears. How he needed her. Alexander kissed up her jaw and upon her ear and moved his mouth down upon her neck-

Mina rebuked him, "Come to bed." She gave the command while pushing him away from her pale and pulsing skin. She gave a smirk of a smile before sliding from the desk and away from him.

"You little coquette." He called her and she laughed beneath her breath. Her hand he caught before she could venture too far away and he pulled her near and kissed her again. He could still feel her prideful smirk against him as he embraced her. As he moved his hand along her, he felt that slight raised section of her chest. The child. Their child. It was insane, but it was true. Their child. He kissed deeper against her skin and wanted to have her right now. But she was teasing and ran her fingers through his hair and then broke apart from him.

Mina grinned, "Come to bed." Her hands wrapped in his. "I miss having you there."

"I know, darling," he said. He missed it too. He missed their little room in Paris and not having work or the others or anything to be concerned with but her. He smiled, "Fine. You win, my dearest."

She smiled and kissed him once more and realized he was quite happy with his decision. Mina was right, of course, he did need rest. He'd been spending every hour of every day attending to business and it was growing tedious. His moments with his wife had grown to be far too few: he missed her. He missed her though he was with her every day. He wanted to steal her away: far, far away and no one would ever find them again.

The door opened, "Master?" Mina broke from her husband abruptly, her cheeks shining a bright red. Magda quickly realized her presence and bowed her head. "Mistress. Forgive me, I did not know you were here."

"That's all right, Magda," Mina responded. She stepped away from him, leaving what he assumed she felt was the polite distance, and gave a small smile. The woman straightened herself, giving a concise look to the two of them.

She spoke, "I need to speak with you, Master. It's a matter or some urgency."

It seemed like Mina meant to inquire if these words were for her ears as well but Alexander spoke before she could herself.

"Say it then," Alexander said.

"We found two men nearing the grounds. Two of The Protectors."

Alexander could feel his wife tensing in anticipation next to him.

"A man under strong compulsion," Magda explained. Her eyes looked at Alexander in a knowing way. Renfield. The madman must be Renfield. Alexander had cut all ties from the beast but it seemed her retained his dedication. "And a boy."

"What boy?" Mina pressed immediately. _Jonathan Harker_, Alexander thought darkly. His wife looked to Magda with great concern and Alexander's heart was filled with vitriol. His last memory of that man was of him holding to Mina and keeping her away from Alexander. Then the boy found a way to permeate Mina's mind and warn him of Alexander. Jonathan Harker was not a character Alexander very much liked at all.

Magda continued, "We did not take their names, Mistress." A slight smirk was in her voice as she said it. "We have taken them to the cells, Master, for your word." Her eyes traveled back to his wife. "He is a young boy, Mistress. Not much older than yourself. Light hair and a gangly build."

"Might we see them?" Mina asked quickly, for it must be John. Alexander knew it must be him. Magda looked to him for a word, but he dismissed her with a slight head nod. His wife immediately turned to him, and whatever melancholy she had felt early seemed to have faded. "Alexander, it must be him. He and Renfield."

"Yes," he agreed. Her bright blue eyes kept looking to him and he knew what she was wishing. "But I don't trust it, Mina. I do not want you near them."

"But you will be with me," Mina countered. Her hands rested on his arms as she drew nearer to him. "And in that vision I had, John was trying to warn me about everything. I do not think they mean us ill."

"I don't trust it," he pressed again. "I don't trust Renfield either."

She was formulating an argument for Mina did not ever wish to speak without a clear, concise point. But he could not allow this no matter what she said. Not even for matters of jealousy, though there were matters of jealously, but for her safety. This could easily be some kind of ruse, some kind of a trap. Some convoluted way to plant them in their midst while the others come for Mina. He could not… He would not allow anything to happen to her.

He breathed, "Give me the night. Give me the night alone with them to figure out why they have come here and then you can go to them."

"Alexander-"

"I mean this not as any sort of attack or commentary upon yourself. I trust you to be safe, Mina. I do not trust them. Give me the night with them and in the morning you shall speak to them."

She paused for a long moment, leaving him feeling rather rotten thought he was not sure why. Eventually, she nodded and he placed a kiss upon her brow before engulfing her in his arms. And I'm sorry about our night, he thought to her and felt her smile upon his chest. _**Tomorrow, I shall spend the entire night with you. I swear it.**_ Mina smiled again, pulling back from his arms and kissing him.

She sighed, "Who is to nanny me tonight, then?"

He raised a brow.

"I know you will not leave me alone while strange men are in the castle. Who shall you leave in charge me while you are with them?" Teasingly, she moved to her toes and kissed him again.

He answered, "I was considering Lucy to stay with you."

"See," she began. "I knew you'd fix one of them to stay with me."

He sensed the slight displeasure in her voice but the feeling same to fade when her friend appeared and walked her back to her bedroom. He knew Mina was unhappy. Not horrendously unhappy, but unhappy nonetheless. She was unhappy to be kept under lock and key and supervision while here in the castle. He'd promised her freedom in Transylvania, and freedom is not what he had given her. She was a prisoner. Not a morbid one, but a prisoner regardless. He despised himself for it, but there was no way around it. No way if he wanted her safe and he so desperately wanted her safe.

But he could not think of these things now. He joined Magda in the hall and went on to the lower levels on the castle. Alexander went down in the dungeons and catacombs that had once been his kingdom. Down into the pitch darkness that once he had thrived in. It felt far too comfortable an environment. He wished he'd gone with his wife. Gone with his wife to bed when she had asked him. Why had he not gone immediately? Any man would've gone without hesitation: why did he hesitate?

She is noble and beautiful and good and I belong down here with the mold and the rats.

"They are here, Master." Magda said and Alexander could see them. Renfield and Jonathan Harker.

The boy spoke first, "Where is Mina?"

Alexander said nothing.

"I wish only to see Mina."


	38. Exceeds Man's Might

**Whoa, another chapter already?**

**Sorry again for my hiatus but I am back with a vengeance. Please continue to read and review. Your support means the world to me!**

**OOO**

"I'm sure it isn't all that bad, Mina."

Mina groaned, resting her back against her bed and staring at the red canopy above her. She was angry. Well, she supposed it was not fair to be angry but it did not stop her from being so. She despised being shut in like some damsel and she despised being upset about it. Mina knew he did not mean to do it to harm her. This was for her safety, she knew that. Mina was in a peculiar position and he wanted her to be safe. It wasn't as though Mina did not wish the same, but damn if she did not wish for some freedom. She'd been given a whole castle just to be locked up in it.

That was unfair: she was not locked away. Mina could go out when she wished…as long as another went with her. Which was also perfectly reasonable, but Mina hated it nonetheless. Damn her mother. Damn her, damn her, damn her. This was no longer affecting _her_. Alexander and this child would not affect Dinah Van Helsing in the slightest. Why must she follow them? Why must she crave this vengeance?

"It isn't," Mina relented. "I just… I just wish they'd all go away, those Protectors. I was an idiot to have gone to them. A complete and utter idiot. I mucked it all up. I-"

"Your dead mother came and asked you to join her," Lucy explained easily. "I feel like most people would've gone with her."

She sat up, "I know, I just… I want this all over. I just want to have my child without the fear of someone coming to snatch it."

"I won't let anyone snatch your baby, I swear it." Lucy bounded over and sat upon the bed easily. It was peculiar, but Lucy seemed far happier as a vampire than she ever was as a human. "No one is going to touch my goddaughter."

"It's a girl then?" Mina laughed as her friend placed her hand on the slight rise of Mina's abdomen. People seem to think it's perfectly all right to touch your stomach when you are pregnant. But it was Lucy so it did not bother Mina all that much. A girl. Mina smiled at the thought of it. She'd always thought motherhood was not something for her but now found it the most exciting of thoughts.

Lucy nodded, "I sure hope so. I'm awful with boys." She removed her hand, giving Mina a light smile. "Do you think it really is him downstairs? John, I mean."

"Yes," Mina nodded. "I'm certain it is. I could… I could pry into Alexander's mind and find out for sure, but I always despise doing that. It makes me ill."

"I'm sure he'll let you see them soon."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm not so certain he will. He might make a fit of nobility and insist I stay away for my safety."

"A fit of jealousy, more like." Lucy scoffed under her breath. Mina met her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Mina. You know why your husband does not like John's being here."

Mina felt her cheeks flushing but did not want Lucy to see. But vampires could sense these things she supposed, so perhaps her efforts were futile.

"John's smitten with you, Mina. He always has been. And if he came all this way with that madman to find you, he'd obviously a very devoted chap."

"I've given him no reason to be," Mina responded coldly. It wasn't true. She'd often think of how she'd treated him at her mother's home and hate herself for it. Mina had encouraged him, she knew it. At first, she'd wanted a companion and then she'd latched to him for survival. For maybe if her mother thought she was getting better, Mina could be free. Maybe she could've been happier with Jonathan. Happier with a house in London and a staff and children… Her hand moved towards her abdomen. It seemed she needed not a mortal husband to have children.

No, Mina was wicked to John. Mina had been unkind to John. Now he was here. Now he'd come so far to see her. He'd been locked away by her mother. He'd tried to warn her of the child, of everything.

Lucy spoke, "I don't mean that, Mina. I mean his devotion might be something unsettling for your husband. You know how he is about you."

"I know," Mina said softly. She thought of Frederick Dalca. Mina tried not to often think of Frederick Dalca. _Oh, don't do anything stupid_, she attempted to think to her husband.

Lucy smiled slyly, "But let's not talk of the ridiculous antics of men. Let's speak of these truly delicious chaps I found last night at one of the inns."

"Lucy…" Mina groaned as he friend giggled raucously. Yes, it was wonderful to have Lucy here. Lucy was so wonderful to have nearby.

She continued, "One if very tall and light, the other medium built and dark. Both are painfully handsome, Mina. Just painfully handsome. So, last night, I was…"

The bawdy story continued and served a good distraction from Mina's rampant thoughts. Yes, her husband was the jealous type, the protective type. And if Jonathan said anything too… _Don't do anything rash_, Mina thought desperately. How she prayed he'd not do anything rash.

**OOO**

He studied the lanky and malnourished boy and was struck most by the look in his eyes. A look of intensity and hunger that Alexander had not seen in such a long time but still recognized. Jonathan Harker had the look of one half mad, but was not nearly as mad as the man in the cell next to him. Renfield was bellowing to be seen and acknowledge by his master and Alexander promptly shut the words off in the madman's throat.

Alexander spoke, "I'm afraid you'll have to make do with myself, Mr. Harker."

Jonathan ran to the bars, crashing into them and wrapping his fingers around them. He stared at Alexander like he meant to frighten him but seemed to find himself frightened in turn.

He relented, "I have to speak with her. I have to warn her."

"About the child?" Alexander said coldly. "She knows." Jonathan's eyes widened as the blood came back into his clenched fingers. "Why are you here, Mr. Harker?"

"I..." He stammered. "I need to speak to Mina."

"You can speak to me, Mr. Harker." Alexander compelled the boy easily. The glossy look of one under hypnosis came onto his face, looking at Alexander inquisitively. "Why are you here?"

He spoke, "Mina's child: The Protector thinks it's dangerous. A demon; an anti-Christ."

Alexander raised a brow and tried not to show the knife that had driven into him. It was madness, certainly. Mina's mother was mad, that they knew. The child would simply be a child. Maybe some strange hybrid, but a child and not a demon. _That's why she wants Mina dead_, Alexander realized. A demon... Alexander had often called himself a demon, his race demons but… It could not be true. There could not be a monster inside of Mina, even if he had put it there. Nothing about her could be demonic.

"How did you come to Transylvania, Mr. Harker?"

"I had to warn Mina," Jonathan said fervently. "I escaped. Ronald has escaped before me, and his sister helped me escape two days after. I found Ronald and he led us here. He knew how to find you. I knew you had Mina. I have to see Mina."

"Are you with The Protectors?"

"No," Jonathan said with a moment of hesitation. "They tossed me in the asylum when I called Mina's mother insane. They have forgotten me. They despise me."

He tried, "I don't believe you."

"I do not lie," Jonathan insisted. "I must help Mina. They must not kill Mina."

"Do you love her, Mr. Harker?"

"Yes," he responded without hesitation. Alexander felt Magda's gaze upon him and strived to ignore it. Loved her. Alexander had surmised as much from the look he had in his eye. He'd surmised as much long before though it seemed Mina ever had and Alexander had not even met the man. Alexander had seen him that night though, the night he'd come for Mina. The boy had caught them upon the bed and the look of shock and horror had been enough to convince Alexander of what he felt. _She is mine_, Alexander had thought viciously and thought it again now.

Alexander spoke, "She is my wife, Mr. Harker. I expect you to not forget that."

"I..." The compulsion was ending and the lights coming back into the man's eyes. He realized. "You compelled me."

"Yes, Mr. Harker," Dracula said coldly. "I had to see if you were a danger to us."

"And?"

A challenge. A rather impolite thing to say. Alexander moved nearer and felt the man shrink away from him.

He cocked his head, "I do not think you are, Mr. Harker. Though I do think you may prove a danger to yourself."

"I want to-"

"See my wife," he finished. "I know. But, I'm afraid, you must stay here for the night before I decided what I shall do with you."

"She'll be upset if you kill me."

"You are alive by her wishes only, yes." Alexander said darkly to the gangly little man. A little man, who it seemed, had an objective to get himself killed. Alexander would like nothing more than to rid the whole of this horrific, pathetic thing that stood before him.

There was a noise from the corridor. Alexander did not turn his eyes for her knew what lay down in the other chambers. The more unsavory things he wanted free from Mina's eyes lay down here. Some of his creatures were inclined to rather morbid fancies that he did not want Mina to see. For he himself had done such awful things and he despised the idea of Mina considering such things in him. Jonathan Harker, mortal that he was, could not see the dealings down the corridor. He could not see the bloodied and mangled bodies and other tortures. Yet he remained unmoved by the sounds. Perhaps he'd grown accustomed to worse at his stay in the asylum.

The boy spoke, "You won't let me see her, will you?" And his voice was pathetic and small as it came from his mouth.

Dracula studied him, "I have not yet decided, Mr. Harker."

"What can I do?" He pressed. "I am not with them anymore. I do not mean to harm her. I want to keep her safe. I want nothing more than to keep her safe."

"Perhaps," Alexander said coldly. Neither of them spoke for a long while. Renfield continued his mangled groans.

Jonathan spoke, "What do you mean to do with me then?"

"To leave you here, Mr. Harker." Dracula said astutely. He moved away from the bars, hearing the noises from down the corridor grow louder, angrier. "Until I can decide what I mean to do with you."

"No, please!" The man began, but Alexander had already turned his back upon him. He released his hold of Renfield as well and the man immediately flew into a torrent of cries. They were awful cries, but they would not be heard above the ground. Mina would not hear them and that was all that mattered.

For Mr. Harker could be dangerous. Alexander doubted it, but it could still prove true. The mother was tricky and this could be some plan of her's. Alexander doubted that, but the thought still lingered. The thought that lingered more was Mr. Harker's feelings towards Mina. He had great feelings towards Mina, obsessing ones, and obsession could do terrible things to men. Alexander was intimately acquainted with the emotion. No, it was not Mina he was wary of but Mr. Harker. He would do something ridiculous, something ridiculous for sure, and Dracula would relish peeling the skin from the man's frail body…

_Shut it off_, he instructed himself immediately. His own morbid fancies had become worse since arriving back at his castle. All his memories had surfaced and all his past dark rituals came into his mind. Of course he would not sate them, but they still remained. This awful dark hunger lingered though he did not wish it to. He shook away the thought. He needed to return to his wife. Mina would be waiting for him. His mind focused upon her as he left the cellar.

**OOO**

Lucy and Mina were both sat upon the floor like children when Mina's husband returned. The black figure of him blocked out the bleak light from the hall. He was such a tall and domineering figure, Lucy noted. It was a thing she'd noted often since he'd returned to the castle. She could see now why most every other person in the castle feared him. She could see now the darkness and terror that surrounded him as he stood above them like some pillar. Mina never seemed to see that though. Mina never bowed or averted her eyes. Lucy would often wonder if Mina knew all the things he'd done before. Lucy had once asked the reasons why everyone in the castle feared him. They'd been awful things to learn.

Mina stood before Lucy did, moving to the dark figure with ease that Lucy could not fathom. He looked at her softly. Mina was the only thing he ever looked at softly.

"Is everything all right?" Mina asked while Lucy came to her feet. She straightened out her dress from habit more than anything. Lucy did not wear fine dresses anymore.

"I believe it will be." The man answered cryptically as he brushed back fallen tendrils of Mina's hair. Lucy had put a plait in it while they were waiting. Mina was meant to have gone to sleep, but of course Mina would not go to sleep. So they'd sat on the floor and told stories and played with their hair like they had when they were girls. It had been wonderful to just be girls for a moment.

Mina spoke again, "Is it him? Is it John?"

Lucy could feel the master of the castle glancing at her as though to inquire why she were still present. Of course she should go: this was a private matter. God, it was all so bloody confusing now. Lucy could not just be Mina's friend, could she? For she was lower than Mina was now: lower than the lady of the castle. A cruel twist of fate. An unkind role-reversal. Mina was not even a vampire. Mina was not even…

She shut off her jealous thoughts. She'd used to get so upset when any sort of un-pleasantries snuck into her mind. _It is simply how you are now,_ Magda had explained to her many times._ You must learn to control these demons, dear one. Control them, but do not tame them. They will help you when you need them to._

Magda was… Lucy was not entirely sure what Magda was.

"I'll leave you two too it then." Lucy gave what she hoped was a charming smile and meant to slip away. Her friend caught her arm before she could go and a familiar embarrassment pulsed in her veins. Not an embarrassment for herself but…but a breach of manner, she supposed. It would be far less uncomfortable if Lucy could just leave and be done with the matters.

"Yes," the man spoke. "John. Ronald Renfield as well."

"Renfield?" Mina gasped. Lucy could not remember how she knew that name. Instantly, Mina released her. "Thank you, Lucy." She stammered and gave a weak smile. "I'll let you leave now. Sorry to keep you so long."

"Not a problem at all." She knew Mina did not mean it to be dismissive but it was still a dismissal. So she kissed her friend upon the cheek to prove there was no ill will and Mina smiled sadly to her. Lucy nodded to The Count. "Goodnight, sir." And the room swiftly. It was bloody bizarre to call him 'sir' but Lucy could not bring herself to call him 'Master' to his face and 'Count Dracula' simply sounded silly. She supposed she could call him 'Alexander' but she doubted if he would take very kindly to that.

Lucy thought of the day she'd been turned and how he had assisted her. He'd always been a strange and aloof chap, but she supposed things were different now. Things were tenser now. They were darker now, especially with the child and with everything else. A child. Insane. But Mina would be a wonderful mother and her husband would be…protective. Well, loving too, she supposed. He was so loving to Mina. He was not much loving to anyone else.

She knew Mina was happy: she was living in a historical castle with a large library, it was her dream. Lucy knew too she was stifled. Mina didn't want to be kept in the castle or escorted everywhere she went. She knew why she must be, but she still did not much like it. Mina's mother was proving to be a right bitch. Lucy felt bad thinking that of a friend's mother, but not that bad.

Away from Mina's wing and to another Lucy went. She always felt a surge of excitement when she went to this wing. A surge like a child who'd stolen something and no one had yet discovered them. Which, of course, was silly. No one cared about such things here but Mina didn't… Not that Lucy thought Mina would judge her for it but it was still… It was fun to be a secret. Lucy would keep it a secret.

Lucy entered her lover's bedroom.

Magda smiled, "Hello, dearest." She was laid across the bed like some perfect siren and Lucy could not help but to grin like an absolute idiot. She adored Magda, loved Magda.

"The master wanted me to stay with Mina while he talked to the men." Lucy said as she sat upon their lush bed. Well, Magda's lush bed, she supposed. In being taken from her position of power, Magda had insisted she keep her bed chamber. It was truly a gorgeous space with all of it adorned in warm and enriching colors. It was warm and exotic like she was. It made Lucy feel warm and happy like she did.

All while Lucy undressed she could feel Magda's eyes upon her bed they did not make her uncomfortable. 'My ivory flower,' Magda would call her. Her fiery nymph. All sorts of beautiful pet names Magda would bestow upon her. Of course it had been so peculiar first, but now Lucy cared not for peculiarities. Of course Lucy knew of the women of Sappho, but this seemed different from that. Lucy did not like Magda because she was a woman, but because she was Magda. And Magda was... Magda was a thing of her own. Things were different now too. Rules mattered less now. Taboos were nonexistent.

"How were the men?" Lucy inquired. She'd removed down to her shift and moved to join the woman in her bed. Magda moved immediately near, her soft hands rubbing hard against Lucy's shoulders.

Magda scoffed, "They were men, my dearest. Both obsessed, though I think not dangerous."

"John couldn't harm a fly," Lucy joked lightly. Magda's hands felt so good upon her and her breath was soothing upon her neck. "I have not met the other man."

"Ronald Renfield," Magda said softly. "Some of the Master's handiwork. It's a hypnosis put upon a corpse to make it a slave. The only release is true death or immortality."

"God," Lucy gaped and heard Magda chuckle at her. She turned, "He truly did that?"

Magda shrugged, "He used him to remove the Mistress from her mother's clutches. It seemed he did not consider what to do with him after." She smiled slightly, brushing Lucy's hair with her fingertips. "Well, he did use him to rid us of some of those Protectors before they even came here."

"Did Mina know?" Lucy asked plainly while Magda moved her lips upon her neck.

Magda spoke, "I suppose so, dearest. Your friend is rather cunning, is she not?"

"Yes," Lucy spoke meekly. She could hardly speak at all when Magda did these things to her. It was all so wonderfully exciting every time she was near. Every time it was like electricity and fire and ice upon her skin. "It's just all so…odd."

Magda grinned, "That is the life we lead, my beauty." She kissed her again and drew her nearer to the bed. "From what I suppose now, Dracula and Mina will be occupied with one another for a long time so you and I shall spend some time together as well. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Lucy beamed and her lover kissed her again. Magda made her so happy she could cry. No man had ever been so kind to her. Men had called her 'beautiful' and 'dearest' but she'd never believed them like she believed Magda. Men were always cruel to her. They'd think her easy because of her teasing and Lucy never did prove them wrong. She liked their attention and her forbidden relations with them were exciting. They were harmful. They were stupid. They were reckless and stupid rebellions and the men would be gone just as quickly as the excitement.

Magda was… Magda was entirely different. She was a whole new world. She was soft and warm and kind and beautiful and sensual and smart and adoring and Lucy never wanted to leave her. It was bizarre, but everything was bizarre now. Everything was peculiar.

"I love you." Lucy confessed quietly after several hours.

The woman half-smirked, "Do you, my dear?"

"Yes," Lucy insisted. "Very much."

Magda did not respond, but placed her lips into Lucy's hair and told her she should rest. Magda did not say that she loved her, but Lucy did not much care. She did not care for she loved and one did not have to receive the love back to feel the wonders of love. Lucy had never loved before. It was a wonderfully frightening thing.

**OOO**

"John!"

Mina was at the bars and Jonathan felt tears swelling in his eyes. This could not be her. This could not actually be her in front of him. She was real. Jonathan placed his hand over hers and she was real. She was real and her form came into focus in the dark light of the cellar. Her eyes were wide and blue as she stared at her. Her blonde hair was done back in a plait and the nightgown she wore was fine and as white as her eyes. He saw not a bump upon her chest, but he supposed it was too early to see such a thing. Or her gown was too loose.

On her neck were those ghastly marks. She seemed not to care about them.

She spoke, "I-I can't believe you are here."

"We traveled so far to find you, Mina." He told her firmly. He'd imagined this scenario so many times in his mind. He had not imagined being in a cage. He had not imagined her monster lurking closely in the background. They were married. A farce. They were having a child. A complete nonsense. He grasped at her hand tighter, for her hand was soft with oils and she smelt of perfume. No doubt he smelt of dirt and mess. "I-I had to find you."

"You did," Mina spoke as one speaks to a child. A false and weak congratulations came from her lips. She reached to her pocket and pulled out a small chuck of bread. "I went to the kitchens to find you something, but our cook does not come until morning. This was all there was. It isn't much."

"No," John said immediately. His hungry hands snatched the food away from her. John had not eaten in days. He had not eaten well in weeks. It took all his might to not force the bread into his mouth that instant. "No, this is wonderful. Thank you."

"I knew you must be hungry." Mina had a look in her eyes like pity and he hated that look in her eyes. She turned and saw Renfield cowering in his cage and turned her eyes back from him. So she knew about that, then. Mina knew about that and was still here with that beast. "I cannot believe you came all this way."

John spoke, "I had to warn you. Your mother, she-"

"Wants to kill me," Mina finished. Her smile was joking and bitter. "I know."

"That's not it. The baby. She-"

"Thinks it a demon," Mina agreed. "I know that now too." Of course, John's eyes moved to the shadowy figure behind her. Her husband was more a figure than a man. "I can't believe she… Never mind. It doesn't matter now." She nodded, "You're here now. We must find out what to do with you."

"I'll do whatever," Jonathan promised. "Whatever you may will. I cannot return to Whitby. I can never return."

"I know," Mina said far too quickly. Her husband had been about to speak but she held him away. "We will figure out what to do, John." She moved nearer and whispered, "We shan't toss you out."

"Mina…" John began but then remembered the dark man behind her. God, John had pictured this so many times had never had he pictured… He wanted these bars gone. He wanted Mina in his arms, smiling and happy. He wanted to not be in this wretched darkness with this madman next to him. John so missed the light. He so missed the sun.

The man behind her took her arm and spoke something into her ear. She nodded and smiled at him and John's stomach felt like someone had squeezed it in their fist.

"I despise leaving you here, John, you must know that." Her hands wrapped around the bars again. "It's not many hours until the sun is up again. We shall figure out what to do with you and come back then. I swear it."

"Mina…" John grabbed her hand desperately. No, no she was going to leave him. She was going to leave him and she was not going to return for that beast would not let her return, would he? He'd lock Mina away from him. Keep her for himself. The damn, hideous-

She spoke, "I promise it, John."

He wanted to say something more but the monster took her arm and Mina spoke not another word. Her blue eyes gazed at him while she walked away but she did not speak again. No, no! She was gone. This was not at all what he had wanted, not at all! He was meant to save her, meant to release her. Meant to steal her away and always be happy and…

Renfield began laughing. Laughing his stupid, maniacal laugh.

John barked, "What, man?"

"John loves the Mistress. John loves the Mistress. John loves the-"

"Shut up." John commanded, but of course Renfield would not listen. The ravings continued, but John turned them out. He stepped back into his cage, back against the wall and let his eyes fall shut. Another night in another asylum. Another dream of the girl he would never have. Another night without a wink of sleep. Another day without sunshine.

**OOO**

John had been lying there with no food. He'd been lying there with no food and her infinitely stupid husband had not even bothered to get him food or anything comfortable. Which, of course, he would not have done regardless. Need he always be so cold and ridiculous? Of course she understood her husband's suspicions. She understood why John was kept in the cellar but… Mina had done this to John, all it. All of it had been her own stupid fault.

The cellar. The dungeon, more like. Mina had not known what had been happening in those rooms she could not see, but she could only imagine it was something rather vile. Would that be her soon? Would she be doing things base and vile? _You already partake in things base and vile._ She shut off that thought. This was all so terribly twisted. John in the dungeons. That disgusting version of Renfield. Perhaps her husband had been right. Perhaps she should not have gone down to see him.

"It will distress you," he'd warned. Mina had not heeded him. She'd done it to spite him and in her own stubbornness. Perhaps she should have heeded him.

"I know it upset you, Mina." Her husband of the present moment eventually spoke. She'd insisted when they returned to their bedroom that it had not.

She breathed, "I can't help but feel responsible."

"You did not do that to him, Mina."

She did not answer but felt his arm strong against her waist. His breath was against her hair and for whatever reason it made her want to cry. She would not cry. It would be a very silly thing to cry.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, we will send him away."

"We can't send him away," Mina said. "He came all this way."

"We can do whatever we will."

"I know." Mina bit for he was irritating her. "But I cannot just cast him out. I cannot just cast him aside again. It will break him."

Her husband said not a word for a long while. She knew his feelings. She knew his feelings about everything. They could just kill him or erase his mind or whatever the hell he wanted to do. Alexander wanted him gone, she knew that. He wanted no others added to their demented little kingdom. For others came all the time and all the time he turned them away. They never truly left, she knew. They lurked on the outside, all fanatical for this child inside of her. A demon. It could not be a demon. Mina was not certain of many things but she was certain of that.

"I cannot think; I must sleep." She rested her head down into the pillow and shut her eyes fiercely. It would be morning soon and she had to be awake. There were things to attend to. There were always things to attend to.

"Sleep," he purred so softly into her ear that she felt a slight hypnosis overtake her. "Don't worry about the morning. You needn't leave this bed tomorrow if you do not wish it."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to argue and insist she needed to wake up as usual and see to business and see to John but she could not argue. Mina could not even focus as sleep overtook her as suddenly as night overtake the day. It was nice to have her husband near, she thought selfishly. She always slept better when he was near. Through the night, she felt his arm around her and his hands brushing her hair and a voice speaking softly to her.

A voice she assumed was his. She was not quite sure.


End file.
